Let's try
by Kaara1
Summary: Recueil d'OS divers et variés sur Kingdom Hearts.
1. Home

Bonjour !  
Me revoilà sur le fandom KH. Normalement, j'avais prévu d'écrire 100 thèmes, mais la fac m'a vite fait réaliser que je n'aurai pas le temps de finir, donc je vais poster ce que j'ai écrit et tant pis pour le reste. Si possible, je vais essayer de poster deux OS par semaine, le samedi et le mercredi, et je vais faire de mon mieux pour éviter les retards. Sinon, le rating est M, mais pour l'instant les OS sont innocents ; je préciserai lesquels passent dans le M.  
Sinon, je pense avoir fait le tour, alors, bonne lecture ! 

* * *

Sora ne comprenait pas.

Il était rentré, enfin ! Après avoir retrouvé ses parents (qui avaient fini par se souvenir de l'existence de leur fils) et avoir subi le sermon du siècle, il avait bien fallu qu'il reparte à l'école, et réapprenne à vivre une vie normale. Le temps d'adaptation avait été un peu compliqué, mais avec le soutien de ses meilleurs amis, il s'y était peu à peu fait, et la vie avait repris son cours normal pour eux. Tout du moins, c'était ce que le brun aimait faire croire à ses proches (bien que d'après les regards inquiets que lui jetaient parfois Riku et Kairi, il n'y arrivait pas si bien que ça, mais ils n'en parlaient pas, chacun ayant ses propres démons à combattre). La vérité, c'était que pour Sora, la vie n'était pas redevenue normale. Il lui manquait quelque chose, quelque chose d'important. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose sur l'île avait changé, mais il ne trouvait pas quoi.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir cherché. Il avait fait le tour de l'île principale plusieurs fois, de leur île de jeu aussi. Le moindre recoin avait été fouillé, mais rien ne semblait avoir changé de place, ce que Wakka, Tidus et Selphie lui confirmèrent. L'arbre Paopu sur lequel Kairi, Riku et lui avaient passé tant de temps était toujours en place, leur cachette secrète aussi, tout comme la cabane, l'arbre étoile, et tous les endroits importants de son enfance. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il se rendait à un de ces endroits, le sentiment de familiarité avait beau être là, quelque chose manquait, et ce simple constat l'attristait. Lorsqu'il s'était imaginé retourner sur son île natale, il avait cru qu'il ressentirait bien plus de joie, car l'Ile du Destin était leur maison et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer chaque recoin de l'endroit avec le Jardin Radieux, et le sourire un peu distant de sa mère, gentille mais peu démonstrative, avec celui chaleureux d'Aerith lorsqu'elle les voyait revenir, épuisés et affamés, d'une énième mission périlleuse, et la sensation de la main froide de son père sur son épaule avec celle bienveillante de Léon qui les poussait à l'intérieur pour qu'ils puissent se reposer. L'enthousiasme de Tidus paraissait pâle par rapport à celui de Yuffie, les conseils de Wakka ne valaient pas ceux de Cid, et Selfie, bien qu'étant une de ses amies, était très différente de l'impressionnante Tifa.

Ce fut ces pensées qui permirent à Sora de réaliser d'où venait le problème. Il adorait l'Ile du Destin, son île natale, l'endroit où il avait passé toute son enfance, entouré par Riku et Kairi. C'était son monde, et l'affection qu'il y portait ne changerait jamais. Mais Sora était parti, avait découvert d'autres mondes, tout un univers, s'était fait de nouveaux amis, avait grandi et surtout, il s'était trouvé un nouveau refuge, un endroit où il savait qu'il pourrait toujours revenir en cas de problème, avec des gens qui, bien que très hétéroclites, l'avaient entraînés, supportés, et qui seraient prêts à tout abandonner pour venir à son aide s'il le demandait. Cette constatation avait apaisé Sora, tout en le remplissant d'espoir et de bonheur.

« Tu sais, j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison. »

Riku, appuyé contre leur arbre, se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard étrange, comme s'il pensait qu'il avait perdu la tête.

« Sora, nous sommes à la maison, depuis presque trois semaines. »

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, le brun avait secoué la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est ce que je croyais aussi, tu vois, mais non. J'adore les Iles du Destin, vraiment, mais ma maison, c'est le Jardin Radieux, maintenant. Avec Aerith, Léon, et tous les autres. »

Son meilleur ami le regarda fixement, tentant clairement d'assimiler cette révélation, et Sora se tourna vers la mer. Il espérait qu'il ne le prendrait pas mal, parce que même si Jardin Radieux était sa maison d'adoption, il resterait avec Riku et Kairi quoi qu'il arrive, même s'ils ne voulaient plus jamais mettre un pied là-bas. Il ouvrit la bouche pour formuler sa pensée, mais avant d'avoir pu prononcer un mot, le plus grand reprit sa position d'origine, face à l'étendue d'eau, et hocha la tête. Il avait vu, après tout, comment les gens là-bas se comportaient avec le brun, et comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, surtout en sachant que les parents de Sora n'avaient jamais été les parents les plus affectueux et présents au monde.

Ce dernier sentit un sourire soulagé lui étirer les lèvres. Riku comprenait, évidemment qu'il comprenait, c'était son meilleur ami, après tout ! Il lui sourit, espérant faire passer son remerciement silencieux, et à en voir le hochement de tête lui étant rendu, son message fut intercepté. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'il pose son regard sur la mer, à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait promis à Aerith qu'il lui ramènerait un flacon de sable de l'Ile, il faudrait qu'il s'en occupe avant d'oublier. Et aussi lui ramener un fruit paopu, pour qu'elle puisse le cuisiner. Il était sûr qu'elle en ferait un excellent gâteau.

Oui, vraiment, songea Sora, il avait hâte de rentrer à la maison.


	2. Love

Bonjour !  
Comme promis, voilà le deuxième chapitre, ce coup-ci sur le thème "Love". Mon emploi du temps s'étant encore alourdi (merci la fac et ses cours surprises), ça risque de devenir compliqué de poster à temps, mais je promets de faire de mon mieux.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand il y repensait, Mickey était incapable de se souvenir d'un moment où il n'avait pas été profondément amoureux de Minnie. Dans son esprit, la reine était associée aux sentiments d'amour et d'adoration depuis le tout premier jour. Elle avait été son premier amour, et, il le sentait jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur, serait la personne avec qui il vieillirait. Minnie était sa femme, sa meilleure amie, sa moitié, son tout, et il se savait incapable de vivre sans elle. Chacune des journées passées en sa compagnie était un cadeau du ciel, et devoir s'éloigner d'elle pour aller protéger les autres mondes était une pure torture. Il avait bien failli perdre l'esprit, une fois plongé dans les Ténèbres, à la perspective d'y rester à jamais coincé et de ne plus la revoir. Mais il en était sorti, et Minnie, qui n'avait jamais douté un instant de lui, l'avait patiemment attendu à leur château (même s'il avait eu droit à un sacré savon pour l'avoir ainsi abandonnée, à se faire un sang d'encre en compagnie de Daisy).

Oui, Minnie était la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée. Elle était la lumière de sa vie, et en les temps qui couraient, il en avait plus que besoin. Il avait beau essayer de rester optimiste, il savait que les chances pour que tous s'en sortent étaient minces. Et lorsque ses soucis devenaient trop lourds, sa femme était toujours là pour le soutenir, le réconforter et l'encourager. Il se disait souvent qu'il n'aurait pas été loin sans elle, et que son royaume serait loin d'être aussi éclatant si elle n'avait pas régi à ses côtés. L'amour était la plus puissante des forces, celle qui permettait de franchir tous les obstacles.

Ce qui le ramenait au problème qui le tracassait depuis plusieurs jours déjà : Riku. Mickey s'inquiétait constamment pour son protégé. Il était si simple de retomber dans les Ténèbres si on n'avait pas de bonne raison de se battre. Et il pouvait voir dans le visage fatigué du garçon que ce dernier luttait de toutes ses forces et s'épuisait dans son combat interne contre Ansem le Chercheur des Ténèbres, après lui avoir cédé une deuxième fois. Le roi faisait de son mieux pour lui apporter son soutien, mais il savait que ce n'était pas suffisant ; il fallait que Riku trouve sa lumière. Il méritait largement, après les événements de ces dernières années, d'avoir lui aussi droit au bonheur. Et Mickey savait très bien comment rendre ça possible. Aussi, un soir, après avoir passé la journée à diriger le royaume, il avait confié ses inquiétudes à Minnie, qui avait souri, ravie par son idée.

« Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est ce dont Riku a besoin ? »

« Absolument ! Je sais que Sora peut devenir la lumière qu'il lui faut. Il suffit de voir la façon dont ils se regardent quand ils pensent que l'autre ne le remarquera pas ! »

À ces mots, Minnie laissa échapper un petit bruit surexcité, et Mickey sourit. Elle avait toujours adoré jouer les entremetteuses, et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de deux hommes ; le yaoi était son plaisir coupable, comme pouvait en témoigner sa bibliothèque pleine de romans et autres livres de ce genre. Il savait qu'il avait choisi la bonne personne à qui parler de son problème : la reine ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que les deux adolescents finissent en couple, et n'abandonnerait pas avant. Il pouvait lui faire confiance pour trouver des idées astucieuses afin de rapprocher le futur couple (car oui, il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'avec eux deux sur le sujet, son plan allait fonctionner), et se sentait lui-même pris d'enthousiasme à cette perspective. Il avait tellement hâte de voir son jeune ami recommencer à sourire, à se détendre, à profiter de la vie !

« Tu devrais voir avec Maître Yen Sid pour les envoyer en mission ensemble un peu plus souvent. »

Mickey grimaça. Il adorait son mentor, qui était un homme sage et puissant, mais il savait que ce dernier avait tendance à avoir une vision de la vie quelque peu manichéenne et traditionnelle. Il n'était pas persuadé que l'amour de Riku et Sora soit accepté par le vieux mage (même s'il serait toléré, ne serait-ce que par politesse). Donald aussi allait poser problème : le canard se considérait comme un parent pour Sora, et, après avoir vu comment Riku avait blessé son meilleur ami, ne supportait pas quand l'adolescent s'approchait un peu trop près de son « fils ». Avec un peu de chance, Dingo parviendrait à le canaliser un peu ; et dans le pire des cas, ils feraient appel à Daisy.

« Mauvaise idée. Tu connais Maître Yen Sid », fit-il avec un sourire d'excuse, et les yeux de sa bien-aimée se plissèrent sous le coup de l'indignation. « Je peux peut-être trouver un autre prétexte pour les faire travailler ensemble. Peut-être que si je disais que la lumière de Sora aiderait à repousser les ténèbres dans le cœur de Riku ? Ça ne serait même pas un mensonge. »

Minnie sourit joyeusement, hochant la tête avec ravissement.

« Mais il faut trouver autre chose, ça n'est pas suffisant ! Il faut essayer de leur en parler un petit peu, voir dans quel état d'esprit ils sont, et puis quand ils reviendront à la Tour Mystérieuse, leur faire faire les tâches ménagères ensemble. Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un peu de domesticité pour entraîner un esprit dans un sentiment de familiarité et l'amener à confesser des choses qu'il ne dirait normalement jamais ! »

Mickey acquiesça vivement, touché par l'enthousiasme de sa femme. C'était une bonne idée ! Ils continuèrent à discuter encore un peu, mais décidèrent de se contenter de ce plan-ci, puis d'augmenter la cadence de leurs tentatives s'ils voyaient que rien d'intéressant ne se passait.

Riku ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Un jour, il faisait ses missions habituelles, en solitaire, puis le lendemain, Maître Yen Sid leur annonçait, à Sora et à lui, que désormais, ils travailleraient ensemble jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Le brun en avait été ravi, et s'était tourné vers lui avec un sourire rayonnant qui lui avait coupé le souffle. Il avait été si occupé à dévorer son ami des yeux qu'il avait loupé le sourire en coin calculateur du roi Mickey, dans un coin de la pièce. Et le même jour, celui-ci commença à demander aux deux garçons de faire de plus en plus de tâches ménagères ensemble, en expliquant que les balais s'indignaient de passer tant de temps à faire le ménage pendant que les autres se reposaient (Riku ne sut s'il devait le croire ou non ; mais après tout, si on lui avait dit, deux ans auparavant, que des balais lui cuisineraient les meilleures lasagnes qu'il avait jamais mangé, il aurait ri au nez de cette personne, alors pourquoi lesdits balais ne pourraient pas aussi commencer une rébellion s'ils en avaient envie ?).

Toujours était-il que du jour au lendemain, il s'était retrouvé à passer beaucoup plus de temps avec Sora. Il était loin de s'en plaindre, au contraire, la présence de son meilleur ami semblait étouffer la sinistre voix d'Ansem, mais il devenait de plus en plus compliqué pour lui de cacher ses véritables sentiments. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, le brun était devenu beaucoup plus tactile et amical. Il n'était pas rare qu'il pose sa main sur son bras ou son épaule lorsqu'il lui parlait, et même une fois, lors d'une occasion mémorable, Sora avait profité qu'il se soit allongé sur une toiture plate pour venir enfouir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les lui caresser (Riku maintenait que non, il n'avait pas ronronné, et que son meilleur ami avait eu une hallucination auditive). La présence du brun rendait les missions à la fois plus simples et plus compliquées, mais il ne les aurait échangées pour rien au monde.

Puis il y avait eu ce jour, après qu'il se soit interposé entre l'attaque d'une Méga-Ombre et Sora. Ça avait rendu ce dernier fou de rage et d'inquiétude, et après avoir achevé le monstre puis l'avoir soigné, il l'avait attrapé brusquement par les épaules. Riku s'était raidi, stupidement prêt à encaisser un coup (comme si son meilleur ami allait le frapper sans vraie bonne raison), mais Sora s'était calmé d'un coup, l'avait traité d'idiot, avec un peu de tendresse dans la voix, et l'avait embrassé. C'était un simple baiser, juste un contact des lèvres qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais ça avait suffit pour plonger le plus âgé dans un état de profonde perplexité, qui avait duré jusqu'à la fin de la mission, puis leur retour à la Tour. Il s'était directement enfermé dans sa chambre pour réfléchir, laissant à son ami la tâche de faire un rapport à Maître Yen Sid.

Il aimait Sora, il le savait. Il s'en était rendu compte, lorsqu'il avait vu son meilleur ami flotter dans cet énorme œuf, endormi, et comme privé de vie. À cet instant-là, il avait compris, et s'était promis de tout faire pour le protéger (et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, replongeant dans les Ténèbres pour venir au bout de Roxas et enfin pouvoir le réveiller). Mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Sora était pur et innocent, il était un héros ; Riku était sale et perverti, il avait ouvert son cœur aux Ténèbres, à Ansem, et ne méritait pas le moindre regard de Sora, encore moins son amour.

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit toquer sur sa porte.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda la petite voix aiguë de Mickey, et il lui en donna promptement l'autorisation.

Le roi vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, et il pouvait sentir son regard inquiet sur lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter l'amitié de la souris, mais il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Sans lui, il n'aurait jamais pu sortir de derrière la Porte des Ténèbres, et même après ça, ce fut grâce au soutien de Mickey qu'il ne perdit pas l'esprit, possédé une nouvelle fois par Ansem et servant d'outil au véritable Ansem, qui rêvait de sa vengeance. Seule l'idée de revoir Sora et la chaleur du roi, lui avaient permis de tenir bon.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant la mission ? »

Riku soupira, et laissa reposer une de ses mains sur ses yeux. Il arrivait plus facilement à avouer ses problèmes lorsqu'il ne voyait pas son interlocuteur, et Mickey ne le prendrait pas mal.

« Sora m'a embrassé. »

Il se mordit la lèvre, inquiet de sa réaction. Être un bon roi ne signifiait pas qu'il tolérait ce genre de choses, et l'adolescent savait que le mentor de la souris désapprouvait ce genre de relations. Peut-être en était-il de même pour son ancien apprenti ?

« C'est formidable ! C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? »

Il s'apprêta à protester, à dire que non, il n'aimait pas Sora comme ça, qu'ils étaient juste amis, mais il changea d'avis. Ce n'était pas vrai, et il n'aimait pas mentir à son ami, et la vague de soulagement qu'il ressentit en entendant la joie dans sa voix fut suffisante pour lui couper la parole. Il sourit, se traitant d'idiot. Mickey avait déjà toléré tellement de choses de sa part, même son affinité avec les Ténèbres, et il l'avait accompagné d'un bout à l'autre de l'univers avec toujours le même sourire, alors qu'il aurait pu rejoindre son peuple et sa femme. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait l'abandonner, et encore une fois, Riku remercia le destin de lui avoir confié un si bon ami.

« Oui. »

« Alors où est le problème ? »

« C'est juste que, il est Sora, et moi je suis... »

Il ne sut quel mot utiliser. Sombre ? Dégoûtant ? Indigne ? Mickey dut lire dans ses pensées, car il fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne pense pas que les Ténèbres soient une mauvaise choses. Chacun en a au fond de son cœur, et sans elles, les mondes ne pourraient pas exister. Elles sont tout autant bénéfiques que la Lumière. Ce n'est pas parce que tu en as dans ton cœur que cela fait de toi une mauvaise personne. » Et, voyant que l'adolescent allait l'interrompre. « Même si c'était le cas, c'est le choix de Sora. Il ne peut pas aller à l'encontre des désirs de son cœur, et toi non plus. Alors peut-être que ça finira mal, même si j'en doute, mais si vous n'essayez pas, vous ne le saurez jamais. »

Riku écarta sa main de ses yeux et fixa son plafond, pensif. Le roi dut sentir qu'il s'agissait pour lui du moment de le laisser, car il lui tapota amicalement le bras avant de descendre du lit et de sortir en silence. Le garçon lui adressa un dernier sourire de remerciement puis se replongea dans ses pensées. Peut-être que le roi avait raison, après tout. Pas sur Riku, non, il savait très bien qu'il était loin de l'image que la souris se faisait de lui, mais en ce qui concernait Sora. Après tout, il était bien placé pour savoir que lorsque ce dernier avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, et le rejeter lui ferait forcément du mal, alors qu'essayer avait une chance de le rendre heureux. Mais et s'il n'arrivait pas à être un bon petit-ami ? Et si Sora était déçu ? Et si leur amitié était brisée à cause de ça ? On tapa à nouveau à la porte, le faisant sursauter.

« C'est Sora. »

Riku se figea et son cerveau cessa toute activité sous le coup de la panique. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire ? L'ignorer ? Lui demander plus de temps ? Lui dire d'entrer ? Il n'avait pas pris sa décision ! Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?

« Riku ? »

« Oui oui, entre ! »

Il se maudit à l'instant même où les mots sortirent par réflexe de sa bouche. Non, il ne voulait pas voir Sora, pas maintenant, il avait besoin de réfléchir encore un peu ! Mais c'était trop tard, et il regarda, horrifié, la poignée se baisser lentement, comme au ralenti, puis la porte s'ouvrir peu à peu. Le brun passa la tête par l'encadrement, et le plus âgé tenta de paraître nonchalant, mais à en croire le regard de son ami, il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir sa précédente expression. Ou peut-être tout simplement qu'il le connaissait trop bien, et savait sans même le voir ce qu'il ressentait. Le Porteur de la Keyblade soupira et entra dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui, puis vint le rejoindre sur le lit, sur lequel il s'assit. Fronçant les sourcils, il le regarda fixement, et Riku dut se retenir de détourner les yeux. Depuis quand est-ce que le plus jeune avait un regard aussi pénétrant ?

« Riku. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'aime. »

Le concerné resta ébahi quelques secondes, le temps que l'information s'enregistre dans son cerveau, puis il commença à bafouiller, marmonnant des protestations et des excuses, tout en sentant ses joues prendre feu. C'était une chose de le déduire, une autre de l'entendre de vive voix ! Il tenta de faire taire son cœur qui dansait dans sa poitrine, et d'étouffer le bonheur qui prenait possession de son esprit, mais avant d'avoir pu regagner le total contrôle de ses émotions, Sora parla à nouveau, et il était visiblement exaspéré.

« Je t'ai touché de plus en plus, j'ai même caressé tes cheveux l'autre jour, je t'ai embrassé, et je viens de te le dire de vive voix ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour que tu arrêtes de fuir et que tu acceptes mes sentiments ? Je ne te demande pas de les retourner, juste d'admettre qu'ils sont là ! »

Plus qu'agacé, le brun était furieux, et Riku pouvait voir la peine cachée au fond ses yeux. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, et s'en voulut. Décidément, peu importe à quel point il essayait de bien faire, il finissait toujours par blesser son meilleur ami. Ce dernier devina probablement ses pensées, car il se radoucit, même si son froncement de sourcils ne disparut pas.

« C'est pas grave. Je vais te laisser, maintenant. Je voulais juste que tu le saches, d'accord ? »

Et Sora sourit, mais c'était un sourire faux, qui tentait de cacher la tristesse qu'il ressentait, pour que Riku se sente mieux, parce que c'était ce que faisait Sora, et Riku sentit son cœur se briser. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir ce sourire sur le visage de celui qu'il aimait. Aussi, il se redressa d'un coup et, avant que le brun ne puisse s'éloigner, lui attrapa le poignet.

« Attends. »

Le plus jeune se tourna vers lui et le regarda, étonné. L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, et sentit son rougissement, qui s'était atténué pendant la tirade de son ami, revenir à pleine force. Il serra les dents, repoussa sa timidité et rassembla tout son courage, puis dit clairement, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Moi aussi. Je t'aime aussi. »

Une fois les mots sortis, ce fut comme si un poids s'était soulevé de sa poitrine, et il sentit son cœur gonfler en voyant le sourire heureux qui élargissait peu à peu les lèvres de son meilleur ami. Non, petit-ami, se corrigea-t-il, et, empli d'euphorie, il se jeta dans les bras de celui-ci, le faisant tomber sur le lit. Sora rit joyeusement, puis attrapa son visage, et ils partagèrent enfin leur premier vrai baiser. Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses dont ils devaient parler, mais en l'instant, tous leurs problèmes semblaient avoir disparu de la surface du monde, tandis qu'ils profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Lorsque les deux garçons descendirent à l'heure du repas, les lèvres gonflées, Mickey retint difficilement un bruit de joie. Il se contenta d'un regard complice partagé avec Kairi, qui lui avait été d'une grande aide dans ses plans ces derniers temps, et sourit en imaginant la réaction de la reine. Minnie n'allait jamais laisser ces garçons tranquilles lorsqu'elle apprendrait la nouvelle !


	3. Light

Bonjour !  
On est samedi, donc voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'avoue, j'avais totalement oublié, d'où l'heure de publication. Mais bon, au moins, il est là.  
Sinon, concernant ledit chapitre, je l'ai écrit un moment avant l'arrivée de Lauriam dans KHUx, ce qui fait que pour ceux qui suivent ce jeu, ça ne sera pas vraiment canon. C'est juste les headcanons que j'avais pour l'humain de Marluxia, donc voilà, désolée pour ceux que ça dérangera. Bonne lecture malgré tout !

* * *

Le chevalier s'inclina, le visage marqué par une traînée rouge du sang de sa victime, et la Reine de Cœur se leva en applaudissant, ravie.

Elle se souviendrait toujours du jour où Lumaria était entré à son service. A l'époque, il n'était qu'un simple soldat, à peine plus utile qu'une Carte, mais en soi, le simple fait qu'un humain parvienne à égaler une Carte était incroyable. Après tout, tout le monde savait que les Cartes étaient plus fortes qu'un être humain normal. Rares étaient ceux qui parvenaient à rejoindre leurs rangs, et encore plus ceux qui parvenaient à survivre. Mais la Reine, lorsqu'elle avait vu le visage androgyne et les cheveux roses de l'homme, était tombée sous son charme, si bien qu'il avait été épargné des crises de colère meurtrières de la femme.

Et plus il montait en grade, plus elle l'apercevait, et plus elle s'intéressait à lui. Au début, elle avait réussi à l'effacer de ses pensées, car elle était une Reine, et une reine avait d'autres choses à faire que se préoccuper d'une simple amourette. Le Pays des Merveilles n'allait pas se gouverner seul, après tout. Mais après quelques années, l'homme avait été assigné à ses côtés, devenant son général de l'armée, et à force de le côtoyer, son simple béguin s'était transformé en amour véritable.

Lumaria était exceptionnel ; il était gracieux, intelligent, charismatique et loyal. Il obéissait à chaque ordre sans sourciller, avait le plus beau des sourires, et semblait toujours heureux de la voir (ce qui, en soi, était un miracle, car elle savait tout au fond d'elle qu'elle était loin d'être une personne agréable). Il était absolument passionné par les fleurs, si bien qu'elle avait fait construire une immense serre pour son anniversaire dans laquelle il passait la quasi-totalité de son temps libre. Jamais les roses rouges du royaume n'avaient été aussi magnifiques que sous ses soins. Il passait tant de temps au milieu des fleurs qu'il n'était pas rare de le voir arriver avec des pétales dans les cheveux ou sur les épaules à force, il avait même réussi, grâce à la magie, à invoquer des roses rouges autour de lui quand il se déplaçait, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus beau et imposant.

Mais la caractéristique que la Reine aimait le plus chez lui, c'était son arme. C'était une magnifique faux, aussi grande que lui, au manche vert émeraude et à la lame rose éclatant, et la jonction des deux était d'un jaune vif, comme une des fleurs auquel il tenait tant. Il maniait son arme avec dextérité et grâce, attaquant et tuant avec légèreté, et le voir se battre était une des occupations préférées de la femme. Il lui arrivait parfois, pour punir ses Cartes et montrer l'exemple, de les faire affronter Lumaria dans une arène ; c'était tellement magnifique, de voir ses soldats tenter inutilement de sauver leurs vies face à l'homme aux cheveux roses, qui les chassait impitoyablement jusque dans les moindres recoins à la façon d'un prédateur. Il était aussi le bourreau pour la plupart des exécutions, tranchant les têtes à coups puissants de faux. Tout le royaume le craignait et le respectait, cet homme si puissant, et elle savait qu'il se réjouissait de sa réputation.

Ce qu'elle savait aussi, c'était que l'homme utilisait l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour lui pour se permettre des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais autorisé quiconque de faire. Mais ces libertés n'allaient jamais à l'encontre de ses intérêts, aussi le laissait-elle faire, tant que personne d'autre ne s'en rendait compte. Elle refusait que ses sujets pensent qu'elle n'était qu'une faible femme aveuglée par ses sentiments. Mais l'homme connaissait ses limites et les respectait, alors elle ne disait rien.

Lumaria était toujours à ses côtés, et il ne l'abandonnerait pas, elle le savait. Même s'il ne retournait pas ses sentiments, ce qu'elle savait très bien, il avait bien plus à gagner s'il restait avec elle que s'il partait ou s'il la trahissait. Les Cartes, malgré leur peur, lui étaient loyales, et si l'homme tentait quelque chose contre elle, il ne parviendrait jamais à commander les soldats qui refuseraient de se soumettre à l'assassin de leur Reine. Aussi, ce fut avec un sourire éblouissant qu'elle félicita son général pour avoir nouveau réussi à vaincre ses Cartes dans l'arène, guère dérangée par son uniforme éclatant recouvert de sang, et il accepta ses louanges avec fausse modestie. En riant, tous deux repartirent dans le château pour partager une tasse de thé, laissant aux domestiques le soin de nettoyer le massacre.

C'était ainsi que se déroulait la vie, au Pays des Merveilles, et la Reine aimait son quotidien. Gouverner, discuter avec Lumaria, punir, et regarder l'homme aux cheveux rouges décapiter ceux qu'elle jugeait indignes de continuer de vivre sous son règne. Son général était le seul être auquel elle tenait dans sa vie, sa seule lueur d'humanité, sa lumière. Elle l'adorait, et même si elle avait espéré plus, le seul fait d'être son amie lui suffisait. Elle était heureuse, et ne voyait pas la vie autrement.

Mais comme toutes les choses dans cet univers, cela ne dura pas. Un jour, Lumaria disparut. Elle ne sut jamais ce qui était arrivé ; un soir, ils se quittaient après une énième tasse de thé, et le lendemain, elle apprenait qu'il était introuvable. Chaque recoin du monde fut fouillé, mais personne ne trouva sa trace. Peut-être quitta-t-il cet endroit de son plein gré, peut-être fut-il enlevé, peut-être était-il mort, peut-être vivait-il à des milliers de kilomètres de là ; elle ne le découvrit jamais.

Mais ce jour-là, la Reine de Cœur perdit son meilleur ami, l'homme dont elle était amoureuse, sa lumière, et elle ne fut plus jamais la même.


	4. Dark

Bonjour bonsoir !  
Comme prévu, voilà le nouveau chapitre du mercredi, sur le thème Dark. Bon, évidemment, dans KH, c'était pas dur de trouver une idée vu l'omniprésence des Ténèbres, mais j'ai décidé de partir sur quelque chose d'un peu plus drôle, dans l'espoir que ça soit moins prévisible.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'Ombre fixa le petit être humain devant elle d'un air curieux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne fuyait pas, comme le reste de sa race ? La plupart d'entre eux partait en courant et en hurlant en les voyant arriver. Rien n'était plus amusant pour un Sans-cœur que de courir après sa proie, puis, une fois attrapée, de lui arracher le cœur et de s'en repaître. Sauf quand l'Etre de Lumière venait. Là, c'était à eux de fuir pour ne pas être dissous. L'Ombre retint un frisson d'horreur. Pas de faiblesse devant l'humain, il fallait être plus forte que lui pour l'effrayer, hurlait son instinct, et si il y avait une chose pour laquelle les Sans-cœur étaient doués, c'était suivre leur instinct. Et pourtant, le petit être humain ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, il ne dégageait même pas cette odeur âcre de peur que l'Ombre adorait, non, il se contentait de la regarder fixement, sans réagir. Agacée, elle s'approcha de lui d'un air menaçant.

Louise savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être ici. Sa maman le lui avait dit « les rues sont trop dangereuses, ma puce, tu ne peux pas sortir pour l'instant, il faut attendre que quelqu'un vienne se débarrasser des vilains monstres, d'accord ? », mais Louise était têtue et s'ennuyait, et elle voulait juste aller se promener un peu. Alors elle avait attendu que sa maman soit occupée, puis elle avait filé par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle savait qu'elle allait être punie quand elle rentrerait, mais elle s'était dit que ça en valait le coup. Et, après quelques minutes de balade, elle était tombée sur _la chose_.

La chose était un être étrange, entièrement noir, mais un noir étrange, comme si l'air devenait sombre tout autour d'elle. Elle avait la taille de Riot, le petit chien de ses voisins, mais elle n'avait pas de poils, elle, et elle était debout sur ses pattes arrières, un peu courbée en avant, avec des pattes avant crochues, un peu comme celle de son chat Fily mais pas vraiment. Elle avait aussi des espèces d'antennes, qui ressemblaient un peu à celles des fourmis qu'elle avait vues dans les livres d'écoles. Mais ce qui se voyait le plus, c'était ses gros yeux ronds et jaunes, qui lui donnaient une drôle de tête.

Louise était restée sur place, un peu étonnée. Elle n'avait jamais vu un animal comme ça, et pourtant la semaine dernière ils avaient étudiés les animaux de la ville avec le maître ! La petite fille avait regardé l'étrange créature sans sourciller pendant plusieurs minutes, la détaillant du regard pour bien se souvenir d'à quoi elle ressemblait et pouvoir se vanter auprès des autres élèves qu'elle avait rencontré un nouvel animal que les autres n'avaient jamais vu. Elle était partie pour rester immobile aussi longtemps que possible, pour ne pas effrayer la chose (le maître avait dit que beaucoup d'animaux avaient peur des autres humains, et que du coup il ne fallait pas faire de bruits ni de mouvements brusques en les approchant), quand celle-ci bougea d'elle-même, se rapprochant de l'enfant.

Cette dernière retint un glapissement de joie. La chose n'avait pas peur d'elle, au contraire ! Louise s'accroupit, pour pouvoir se mettre au niveau de la créature, et la regarda s'approcher avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être même qu'elle allait pouvoir la toucher ! Oh, et elle se demandait quel bruit ça pouvait faire. Elle eut du mal à s'empêcher de sautiller sur place, impatiente. L'animal se rapprochait de plus en plus, jusqu'à être à portée de mains, et il commença à tendre sa patte vers sa poitrine, griffes en avant, comme pour la toucher. A ce moment-là, Louise ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

Elle se jeta en avant, et serra la créature dans ses bras.

« Aaaaah, tu es trop mignonne ! »

Elle sentit l'animal, immobile dans ses bras, et le serra d'autant plus fort. Elle déposa un bisou sur sa tête, et fut surprise. Il n'avait pas de poils, ni de plumes ou d'écailles, ni même de peau. Elle avait l'impression de toucher quelque chose de froid, à la fois dur et mou comme son papa et sa maman, mais qui était un peu comme de la fumée. C'était bizarre, mais rigolo, décida-t-elle, avant d'embrasser à nouveau la créature. Celle-ci la fixait avec ses gros yeux jaunes, et Louise gloussa un peu. Cette chose était vraiment trop mignonne. Elle se demandait ce que ça pouvait bien être, d'ailleurs.

« Dis, tu peux parler ? » Puis, en voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas de réponse, « C'est pas grave, mon chat il peut pas parler non plus, mais je l'aime quand même, donc t'es pas obligée de savoir parler pour qu'on puisse être amies, d'accord ? »

Louise hocha la tête d'un air décidé. Oui, la créature et elle seraient amies ! Et comme ça, elle pourrait revenir la voir quand elle voudrait, parce qu'on n'abandonne pas ses amies. Peut-être même que sa maman voudrait bien qu'elle vienne vivre à la maison, puisqu'elle n'avait pas de poils, elle n'allait pas laisser plein de saletés partout ! Puis, comme frappée d'un éclair de génie, la petite fille se redressa d'un coup et regarda la chose, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais je peux pas juste t'appeler 'la chose', hein ? Et puis si tu viens vivre avec nous à la maison, il te faut un nom, sinon ça veut dire que tu es pas vraiment un membre de la famille, tu vois ? Alors, euh... Ah, je sais ! A l'école on apprend l'anglais, parce que le maître il dit que c'est très important de savoir parler anglais même si je sais pas pourquoi, et donc il nous a appris quelques mots, et on a appris à dire « sombre » ! Tu sais comment ça se dit, sombre, en anglais ? Non ? Eh bien sombre, ça se dit « dark », je te jure ! Et comme tu es toute noire, je vais t'appeler Dark ! Dis, tu aimes ton nouveau nom ? »

Pendant toute sa tirade, elle s'était mise à sautiller sur place, serrant la nouvellement nommée Dark contre elle, tandis que cette dernière gesticulait dans ses bras, ce à quoi elle ne prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle avait une nouvelle amie, et peut-être même un nouvel animal de compagnie ! Peut-être même qu'elle allait pouvoir lui apprendre à obéir à des ordres, comme sa voisine qui pouvait dire à Riot de faire le beau ! Ça allait être trop génial ! La petite fille s'imaginait déjà, toute contente, son futur avec Dark à ses côtés.

« Louise ! »

La bulle de l'enfant éclata quand elle entendit sa mère l'appeler. Elle soupira, un peu inquiète. Et si sa maman refusait qu'ils adoptent Dark pour la punir d'être partie ? Elle serra la créature contre elle. Hors de question qu'elle abandonne sa nouvelle amie ! Elle trouverait bien un moyen de faire plier sa mère. Après tout, c'était elle qui disait que l'amitié c'était important et qu'il fallait toujours aider les gens qui en avaient besoin. Eh bien Dark était son amie, et s'ils ne l'aidaient pas, elle allait continuer à vivre toute seule, et peut-être même qu'elle allait finir par mourir de faim et de froid ! Louise hocha la tête d'un air convaincu, satisfaite par ses arguments.

Puis sa mère poussa un cri d'effroi, et attrapa Dark pour la jeter loin d'elles. Louise s'apprêtait à s'offusquer de ce comportement (« maman, t'es méchante, Dark t'a rien fait ! »), mais l'adulte se plaça entre elle et la créature, prête à protéger sa fille avec son propre corps, tout en la poussant en direction de la maison. Toutefois, ses précautions furent inutiles, puisque à peine libérée des bras de la petite fille, l'Ombre fila dans une ruelle adjacente. La mère ne se calma que quand elle fut sûre que le danger était suffisamment loin.

La balade de Louise ne valut finalement pas le coup de l'énorme punition à laquelle elle eut droit.

Une fois sûre d'être très loin du petit être humain, au fin fond des Ténèbres, l'Ombre se permit enfin d'arrêter de fuir. Quel culot, celui-là ! La prendre dans ses bras, comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire peluche ! Elle était forte et terrifiante et dangereuse, pas mignonne ! Heureusement que sa mère était là pour la rattraper ! Au moins, elle, elle avait eu peur, avait tremblé en la regardant dans les yeux. Et surtout, elle l'avait libéré de l'étreinte du petit humain, chose qu'elle-même n'avait pas réussi à faire, et ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas pu dévorer son cœur pour se venger. C'était bien la dernière fois qu'elle se faisait avoir à essayer d'attaquer les petits êtres !


	5. Exodus

Bonsoir !  
Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'avoue que je ne suis pas certaine d'aimer celui-ci (il faut dire que le thème n'était pas facile non plus), ni le suivant d'ailleurs, mais bon, à vous de juger, au final. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque l'annonce de la libération du Jardin Radieux par le Porteur de la Keyblade avait été faite, toute la Ville de Traverse s'était enflammée. Le soir même après cette découverte, de nombreuses fêtes avaient été organisées un peu partout dans les trois quartiers pour célébrer cette journée. Si une partie des habitants ne venait pas de ce monde, c'était toutefois le cas d'une grande majorité d'entre eux, et chacun se réjouit de la nouvelle, heureux les uns pour les autres. Même le trop sérieux Léon se détendit cette nuit-là, et les cris de joie fusèrent et résonnèrent dans toute la ville jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Cela faisait 9 longues années que tout le peuple d'Ansem le Sage s'était retrouvé ici, chassé de leur propre monde par les Sans-cœurs et la terrible Maléfique, 9 longues années qu'ils avaient passées à espérer, à vivre dans cette minuscule cité, incapable de véritablement s'installer tant que l'espoir de retourner un jour chez eux ne quittait pas leur cœur. Et aujourd'hui, grâce au courage d'un jeune garçon, leur souhait allait enfin pouvoir se réaliser.

Le lendemain, ce fut le branle-bas de combat. Chacun voulait savoir quand il serait possible de repartir, l'esprit bouillant d'impatience, mais Aerith leur remit tous très vite les pieds sur terre. Certes, ils allaient rentrer chez eux, mais il faudrait du temps pour que cela se fasse tout d'abord, il fallait que Léon et Yuffie aillent nettoyer le Jardin Radieux des nombreux Sans-cœurs qui traînaient pour que l'endroit soit sécurisé lorsque tous y mettraient les pieds, et cette tâche en elle-même allait être longue et harassante. Puis il faudrait faire une vérification des dégâts, s'assurer que les maisons étaient en suffisamment bon état pour être habitables, et aussi voir qui souhaitait rentrer et qui souhaitait rester ici. Effectivement, certains avaient trouvé un nouveau chez-eux à la Ville de Traverse, s'étaient habitués à cet endroit, et ne voulaient pas en partir. De plus, il faudrait trouver des aliments à exporter en attendant que le royaume redevienne autonome sans oublier qu'avec un seul vaisseau spatial à disposition, faire voyager tout le monde entre les deux mondes allait être long.

Alors, les habitants prirent leur mal en patience, et décidèrent plutôt d'aider. Ils ne pouvaient rien contre les Sans-cœurs, évidemment, mais une fois qu'ils auraient tous été chassés, ils pourraient aider à faire l'inventaire des provisions nécessaires, à établir la liste de ceux qui décidaient de faire le voyage jusqu'à leur monde natif, et pour les plus costauds, à aider Léon, Yuffie, Cid et Merlin à remettre les habitations dans un état convenable pour les accueillir. Les semaines qui suivirent furent très occupées, mais chacun mit la main à la pâte de bon cœur, que ce soit enfant ou vieillard. Les enfants aidèrent à emballer les affaires et autres effets personnels dans les maisons, les adultes, eux recensèrent les exilés souhaitant rentrer, et tous ceux qui le pouvaient préparaient les provisions. Cid, lui, passait son temps à râler de devoir sans arrêt faire des allers-retours entre les deux mondes pour tout emmener, mais sa joie était si évidente sur son visage que personne ne pouvait le prendre au sérieux.

Puis, au bout de presque quatre mois, le départ fut imminent. Chacun vibrait d'impatience, bien qu'effrayé par les rapports qui étaient rendus par ceux qui avaient pu se rendre sur place ; apparemment, l'endroit serait terni, loin du monde chaleureux et brillant de vie qu'il avait autrefois été. Le pire serait, d'après leurs dires, le château du roi Ansem ; auparavant magnifique et imposant, il n'était désormais plus qu'un triste champ de ruines envahi par les ombres et les mauvaises herbes. Le cœur des habitants s'était serré en entendant une telle description, et ils s'étaient tous promis de ne plus jamais laisser une telle chose arriver. Plus jamais ils ne se laisseraient chasser de leur maison comme des malpropres. Si une telle chose se reproduisait, ils se battraient jusqu'à leur dernier souffle, et protégeraient le Jardin Radieux. Aussi, ce fut le cœur rempli de détermination que les premiers voyageurs mirent le pied dans le Highwind, l'énorme vaisseau de Cid, pour rejoindre leur monde d'origine.

Le trajet se fit en silence, tous étant bien trop excités et effrayés et impatients pour arriver à se concentrer sur quelque chose d'aussi mondain qu'une conversation. Ils restèrent la bouche fermée et l'esprit embrouillé par les émotions pendant de lentes heures, puis il fut enfin temps d'atterrir. A peine la porte avait-t-elle commencée à s'ouvrir que tous s'étaient dirigés en sa direction, avides de redécouvrir leur chez-eux. Mais le spectacle qui les accueillit était loin d'être enchanteur. La place où ils venaient de se poser, qui était autrefois si merveilleuse, avec une impressionnante fontaine en son milieu et de magnifiques parterres de fleurs sur ses abords, était comme abandonnée. Ladite fontaine était sale, la vase s'étant accumulée au fond, et brisée à plusieurs endroits ; les fleurs étaient mortes depuis longtemps, et la terre avait été retournée et éparpillée un peu partout par les pattes et griffes des Sans-cœurs. Un peu plus loin, ils pouvaient voir certaines maisons totalement effondrées et d'autres en état de délabrement avancé. Dans un coin, Léon les regardait avec un regard tout aussi triste et désolé qu'eux.

Alors la plus âgée, une vieille femme aux yeux sages et au cœur bon, s'avança de quelques pas, puis se tourna vers les autres habitants et leur sourit d'un air encourageant. Ce n'était que des pierres et des plantes, expliqua-t-elle, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Ce qui était important, c'était les souvenirs qu'ils avaient de cet endroit et à eux tous, ils rassembleraient ces souvenirs pour redonner à leur maison sa splendeur d'antan. C'était en avançant main dans la main qu'ils parviendraient à réaliser ce petit miracle, et leurs efforts parviendraient à effacer les marques laissées par les Ténèbres dans leur monde lumineux. Les autres se regardèrent, et sourirent. Les années à venir seraient compliquées, il faudrait que tout le monde s'installe, que tout soit reconstruit, qu'ils redeviennent autonome. Mais ça ne serait que des obstacles temporaires, et ce n'était que mineur face à la réalisation qui se faisait dans leur cœur leur exode était terminée, ils étaient de retour à la maison.


	6. Revolver

Bonjour !  
Vous avez droit au nouveau chapitre un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, parce que je sais que ce soir je n'aurai pas le temps. Sinon, je vous préviens : j'avoue que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce thème, mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'idées, donc voilà, désolée pour vous, vous vous retrouvez à lire ça.  
Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

Lea regarda l'arme devant ses yeux d'un air dubitatif. Il avait un peu de mal à deviner à quoi elle servait, exactement. Est-ce qu'on était censé tirer avec, ou juste s'en servir comme épée ? Ou les deux ? Si c'était ça, alors cette arme montait directement troisième dans son classement personnel des meilleurs armes au monde, juste derrière sa Keyblade et ses Chakrams. En attendant, il se demandait bien à qui elle pouvait appartenir. Probablement à un des membres du comité de restauration, mais qui ? Il savait que la ninja bizarre avait des shuriken (plutôt cools, d'ailleurs), et que Cloud, le blond aux cheveux encore plus en bataille que ceux de Sora (même lui n'aurait pas cru une telle chose possible) avait une énorme épée (et franchement, si ça ne cachait pas un petit problème de fierté, il voulait bien teindre ses cheveux en vert). Il restait toujours le fumeur bizarre, et Aerith, mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'arme qu'utilisait le premier, et la deuxième n'avait pas besoin de quoique ce soit entre les mains pour être absolument terrifiante si elle le voulait.

Toujours était-il qu'il ne savait pas qui se servait de cette chose, ce croisement étrange entre une épée et un revolver. Et puis d'abord, avec la lame de cette façon, est-ce que ça ne gênait pas la trajectoire des balles ? Le roux n'était pas un expert en arme à feu, mais quand même. Il plissa les yeux et se baissa un peu pour pouvoir mieux voir la gravure sur la lame. C'était un lion, réalisa-t-il, un énorme lion, crocs en avant, sur le point de se jeter sur une hypothétique proie. Et à la crosse du revolver pendait une tête de lion, le même visiblement, dont le cou laissait place à une croix joliment ouvragée. C'était une belle arme, et il souhaitait vraiment savoir à qui elle appartenait, maintenant.

« C'est à moi. »

Une voix grave et sérieuse résonna dans la pièce, comme pour répondre à ses pensées, et Lea sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu l'homme entrer. Les mots s'inscrivirent ensuite dans son cerveau, et il se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler. C'est un jeune adulte, à peu près de son âge et de celui des autres membres du comité de restauration, à l'air peu aimable. Il arborait des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient juste au-dessus des épaules, une paire d'yeux marrons sévères, mais surtout, une cicatrice lui barrait le visage. Le roux ne put s'empêcher de faire le lien avec Isa, et il sentit son cœur se serrer un peu. Tentant de cacher son trouble, il se redressa d'un air confiant, et lui adressa un sourire en coin.

« Je n'avais jamais vu d'arme comme ça, avant. Elle est vraiment pas mal ! »

Le visage de l'autre s'adoucit un peu et un sourire fit frémir le coin de ses lèvres. Apparemment, il suffisait d'un simple compliment sur son arme pour gagner le cœur de l'homme. Bon à savoir. Lea le regarda s'approcher et attraper l'objet d'un geste expert, et il remarqua à son cou un collier représentant le même lion que celui dessiné sur la lame. Il avait un fétichisme pour cet animal, ou quoi ? C'était presque flippant, surtout quand il remarqua le même motif reproduit sur sa bague. Okay, les lions étaient des animaux impressionnants, mais quand même !

« C'est une Gunblade. Elles sont rares, et peu de gens arrivent à les maîtriser. »

Il hocha la tête attentivement. Peut-être que s'il demandait gentiment, l'autre serait d'accord pour lui apprendre comment s'en servir ?

« Non. »

« Mais... J'ai même pas demandé ! »

Le brun émit un petit bruit vaguement amusé, et Lea se renfrogna.

« Sora a eu la même réaction la première fois. »

Ouais, pas étonnant quand on connaissait le gamin. Il ne tenait pas en place et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de toucher à tout, ce qui en faisait un excellent compagnon de farce, d'ailleurs. Mais quand même, il était plus âgé que Sora, il devrait avoir le droit, non ? Il se souvint soudainement que ce dernier avait mentionné un homme, qui vivait ici aussi, qui avait « une arme géniale, tu verras, mais il veut jamais que les autres y touchent ». Comment est-ce qu'il l'avait appelé, déjà ? Quelque chose en rapport avec le lion, justement. Ah oui, Léon, ça lui revenait. L'adolescent l'adorait comme un mentor, et il avait passé le voyage à raconter qu'il espérait qu'il parviendrait à le croiser.

« Tu es Léon, c'est bien ça ? »

L'autre acquiesça sans un mot et commença à ranger sa Gunblade dans un étui. C'était mieux que de la laisser traîner sur la table, se dit Lea, mais quand même, c'était une honte de cacher une aussi belle chose.

« Comment est-ce que ça marche, du coup ? »

« Tu t'en sers comme une épée, et quand tu es suffisamment proche, tu tires pour faire plus de dégâts. »

« La lame ne gêne pas le passage des balles ? »

« Si. Elles ne vont pas très loin, à cause de ça. C'est plus une arme pour le combat rapproché. »

Lea hocha la tête d'un air intéressé.

« C'est possible d'avoir une démonstration ? »

Léon secoua la tête puis sourit (enfin, sa version à lui de sourire, qui consistait en un frémissement du coin des lèvres ; franchement, même Even n'était pas aussi déprimant) en voyant la déception s'afficher sur son visage.

« Peut-être une prochaine fois, si vous repassez ici. »

« J'habite ici. Enfin, j'habitais ici, avant tous les problèmes. Depuis, je vis chez Maître Yen Sid, je suis apprenti. Pour l'instant », rajouta-t-il avec un sourire faussement arrogant.

L'autre homme ignora sa remarque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses du début de la restauration du Jardin Radieux ? Si tu viens d'ici, tes idées pourraient nous aider. »

Le roux lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Honnêtement, pour avoir vu l'état du monde après le passage de Maléfique, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait été possible de reconstruire tout aussi vite. Bien sûr, il restait de nombreuses choses à faire, mais un travail important avait déjà été effectué.

« Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés. Ça commence à redevenir comme avant. »

« Si seulement on pouvait... »

Leur conversation sur la réparation de la ville se poursuivit, tous les deux concentrés là-dessus. Si Lea parla bien plus que l'autre, Léon n'était pas en manque d'idées non plus, et quelques suggestions intéressantes à explorer pour le plan de reconstruction furent trouvées. Puis ils dévièrent sur le sujet des avantages et inconvénients des Keyblades, de Xehanort et du danger qu'il représentait, des armes en général, des apprentis d'Ansem que le comité de restauration gardait sous sa surveillance, et sans qu'ils ne s'en soient rendus compte, l'après-midi s'était écoulé. Ce ne fut que quand Sora vint le chercher pour le prévenir qu'ils devaient repartir que les deux hommes se rendirent compte de l'heure et du temps qu'ils avaient passé à discuter. Alors que le vaisseau gummi décollait, le Porteur de la Keyblade lui jeta un regard entendu, et le roux haussa un sourcil.

« Je suis content que Léon et toi soyez devenus amis. Il est seul bien trop souvent. »

Lea s'apprêtait à protester, mais se stoppa net. Il aimait bien l'idée d'avoir un nouvel ami, même avec quelqu'un d'aussi différent que lui. Peut-être même qu'il arriverait à abuser de ses privilèges d'ami pour convaincre Léon de lui faire essayer sa Gunblade, qui savait.


	7. Innocence

Bonjour !  
Voilà le chapitre du jour. J'avoue que je me suis pas mal amusée à l'écrire, surtout que j'adore explorer un peu l'amitié d'Axel et Xion (je trouve ça dommage qu'on en voit pas plus dans les jeux). Mais bon, c'est pas un thème à prendre au sérieux, je vous préviens x)  
Enfin bref bonne lecture !

* * *

Xion regarda le couple au loin d'un air dubitatif.

« Axel ? »

« Hm ? »

Ils avaient tous les deux été envoyés en mission à Agrabah par Saïx. C'était rare qu'ils fassent équipe généralement, c'était avec Roxas qu'elle était envoyée. Et s'il arrivait souvent que les deux garçons passent du temps ensemble sans elle, l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Pourtant, elle aimait passer du temps avec le rouquin, même si elle savait que ce dernier préférait Roxas (et parfois, elle en était un peu jalouse, car elle aimerait aussi être importante pour lui, mais elle supposait que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec la façon dont tous les Similis la traitait, comme si elle était une moins-que-rien).

C'était une simple mission de patrouille ; ils devaient vérifier que l'activité de Sans-cœur était normale, qu'aucune nouvelle espèce n'était apparue, ce genre de choses ennuyantes. Et si le Numéro VIII avait proposé qu'ils expédient rapidement la mission en faisant le tour de certains endroits de la ville pour pouvoir vite rejoindre la Cité du Crépuscule et manger des glaces, la brune avait refusé net, son professionnalisme prenant le dessus. Ennuyante ou pas, une tâche devait être réalisée avec sérieux. Et puis, si jamais ils faisaient mal leur travail et que des gens se retrouvaient blessés à cause de leur travail, hein ? Axel avait baissé les bras face à son visage désapprobateur, et ils s'étaient mis en route. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se trouvaient désormais la Caverne des Merveilles ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la ville avaient été méticuleusement fouillées, si bien qu'ils s'étaient permis une petite pause. Après avoir acheté une pâtisserie sur le marché, ils s'étaient assis dans un coin, mais l'attention du Numéro XIV avait été attirée par un couple un peu plus loin, qui semblait très intéressé par la possibilité de s'étouffer en enfonçant leur langue de la gorge de l'autre, tout en ignorant les regards dégoûtés des passants.

« Est-ce qu'ils vont se reproduire en plein milieu de la place ? »

La Rafale de Flammes Dansantes s'étouffa avec un morceau de sa pâtisserie, et la brune le tapa gentiment sur le dos pour l'aider.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda-t-il, choqué.

« Les deux, là-bas. Est-ce qu'ils vont se reproduire ? Mais je croyais qu'il fallait plutôt faire ça en privé, là où personne ne pouvait nous voir. »

« D'où... d'où tu sors ça ? »

« Roxas et moi, on s'est rendu compte l'autre jour qu'on ne savait pas d'où venaient les bébés, alors j'ai demandé à Zexion et il m'a donné un livre sur la reproduction des êtres humains. C'était intéressant, et maintenant, on sait comment on fait ! »

« Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Axel était bouche-bée. Il avait rapidement compris que les deux petits allaient lui causer bien plus d'ennuis et de maux de crânes qu'ils n'en valaient la peine, mais à ce point, c'était juste effarant.

« Pourquoi ? »

La jeune fille tourna ses yeux bleus innocents vers lui, et il soupira. Il était censé servir le Supérieur, aider à récolter des cœurs, manipuler le Porteur de la Keyblade, faire des missions stupides, ce genre de choses, mais pas expliquer la vie à une adolescente ! Pourtant, il fut incapable de résister à son regard curieux, et c'est à contrecœur qu'il se lança dans des explications.

« Déjà, on ne parle pas de reproduction quand on parle des humains, à moins d'être flippant comme Vexen et Zexion. Les êtres humains, on dit qu'ils font l'amour, ou couchent ensemble s'il n'y a pas de sentiments. »

« D'accord. Mais du coup la reproduction c'est juste les animaux ? Mais alors pourquoi ils disaient ça dans le livre ? »

« C'était probablement un livre scientifique, et ils utilisent des mots scientifiques, c'est tout. Et oui, on dit ça pour les animaux, et les plantes. »

« Les plantes peuvent se reproduire ? » s'émerveilla Xion.

« Pas comme les humains et les animaux », la corrigea Axel, « tu iras voir dans un livre, c'est compliqué à expliquer, et je ne m'en souviens pas tellement. La science, c'était pas mon truc. »

« D'accord ! Mais du coup, pourquoi est-ce que les deux personnes font ça ici ? »

Le roux jeta un regard en coin au couple, qui s'était séparé le temps de respirer mais continuait à se regarder d'un air amoureux. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu dégoûté par cette démonstration de sentiments dégoulinants.

« Ils s'embrassent, Xion. C'est pas pareil. »

La Numéro XIV sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis releva la tête avec un grand sourire.

« Ah oui, je m'en souviens ! Le livre disait que les gens font ça pour faire monter le désir, juste avant la reproduction. Euh, juste avant de faire l'amour, je veux dire », se rattrapa-t-elle.

Il soupira à nouveau. Il avait l'impression d'entendre parler le Conspirateur Ténébreux, c'était désespérant. Il se promit de ne plus jamais la laisser s'approcher à moins de quinze mètres de ce dernier. Hors de question qu'il la contamine avec son sérieux et sa bizarrerie.

« Xion... Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber. Ouais, les gens font ça pour ça, mais aussi pour faire comprendre à une personne qu'ils l'aiment. C'est un signe d'affection. »

« Pour de vrai ? Donc on doit embrasser les gens qu'on aime sur la bouche ? »

« Yep. »

La jeune fille lui sourit, et sembla en avoir fini son avalanche de questions. Axel soupira à nouveau, cette fois-ci de soulagement. Il avait cru que ça prendrait plus longtemps, et même si il se doutait que le reste des connaissances de la brune sur la chose devaient être tout aussi scientifiques et impersonnelles, il préférait laisser les choses dans l'état plutôt que de continuer à subir cette conversation affreusement gênante.

La mission continua encore pendant une heure ou deux, répertoriant chaque Sans-cœur qu'ils croisaient, puis ils finirent par décider que c'était suffisant, et le plus âgé ouvrit un Portail Obscur. Cependant, avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, Xion se tourna vers lui en souriant gentiment, puis se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. Il resta sans réactions pendant quelques secondes, avant de commencer à bafouiller, choqué.

« Que... Xion, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? »

Elle le regarda, confuse.

« Tu m'as dit qu'on embrassait les gens qu'on aimait, non ? Moi je t'aime, tu es un de mes meilleurs amis ! »

La Rafale de Flammes Dansantes s'en sentit flatté, et lui sourit.

« C'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas exacte- »

« Il faut que j'aille le faire aux autres, pour qu'ils comprennent ! A Roxas, à Demyx, et à Zexion, et à Saïx aussi, le pauvre est toujours tout seul, je suis sûre qu'il sera content si je lui montre que je l'aime bien ! Et il sera peut-être moins désagréable avec moi. »

Et sur ce, elle fila à l'intérieur des Ténèbres, avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste pour la retenir. Il la suivit aussitôt, un peu inquiet. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour voir la tête du Devin Lunaire après avoir été embrassé par la Numéro XIV, mais craignait pour la vie de son amie. Il soupira en réalisant que oui, il allait vraiment devoir entrer dans les détails du sujet pour éviter que ce genre de choses ne se reproduisent. Hors de question qu'il laisse la trop sociable jeune fille se balader seule et embrasser tous les gens qu'elle croisait.


	8. Ancient

Bonsoir !  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'étais persuadée d'avoir oublié de poster un chapitre mercredi, mais apparemment si je l'ai fait. Dommage pour vous, j'étais prête à poster plusieurs chapitres d'un coup pour me faire pardonner, mais finalement pas besoin x)  
En tous cas, désolée pour ce thème très court (ça doit être un des plus courts je pense, voire le plus court), mais je trouvais que vu le sujet, rallonger ça aurait fait pencher ce thème dans le bashing pur et simple (enfin, c'est déjà un peu le cas, mais j'avoue ne pas aimer DiZ, et avoir du mal avec Eraqus et Yen Sid).  
J'espère que vous aimerez le lire quand même :)

* * *

Il était admis, dans l'univers tout entier, que la vieillesse apportait la sagesse.

L'expérience, les connaissances, le savoir s'acquéraient tout au long de notre vie, mais c'était grâce à la sagesse que l'on apprenait à s'en servir convenablement. Évidemment, certaines personnes n'apprenaient jamais et restaient des êtres irresponsables et amers jusqu'à la fin, et à l'inverse, certains jeunes adultes pouvaient faire preuve d'une humanité et d'une maturité étonnante. Mais en général, cette idée s'appliquait parfaitement à l'être humain.

Mais parmi les sages, certains noms ressortaient plus que d'autres. Rares étaient ceux qui ignoraient la sagesse d'Ansem, de Yen Sid, ou encore d'Eraqus. On murmurait que Yen Sid était le plus puissant sorcier qui ait jamais existé, qu'Ansem était un des dirigeants les plus respectables qu'un monde ait jamais connu, et la bonté du Maître de la Keyblade Eraqus était dite sans égale. Les gens se sentaient honorés de pouvoir leur adresser la parole, de pouvoir les côtoyer régulièrement et de profiter de leur sagesse légendaire. Partout dans les mondes, leurs noms étaient prononcés avec respect, voire même avec révérence.

Et pourtant...

Quand Riku regardait DiZ, il ne voyait qu'un homme brisé, amer et rongé par le désir de vengeance. Loin était l'homme tant adoré par son peuple et ceux des autres mondes. Il ne restait qu'une coquille vide, à l'esprit fermé, portant une haine vivace envers des êtres qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de comprendre. Sa gentillesse légère avait été transformée et déformée par ses années passées dans les Ténèbres, et sa cruauté et son égoïsme avaient pris le dessus ; il manipulait, mentait, trompait, et n'hésitait pas à obliger les autres à se salir les mains pour lui.

Quand Ventus regardait son Maître Eraqus, l'homme qui l'avait pris sous son aile et l'avait élevé ces trois dernières années, alors qu'il levait sa Keyblade dans l'idée de le tuer, il fut incapable d'apercevoir sa célèbre bonté. Elle avait totalement disparue, engloutie par la peur et les préjugés. L'homme était si effrayé des Ténèbres qu'il refusait d'envisager qu'elles puissent être bénéfiques. Il haïssait tout ce qui s'en approchait, au point d'en complexer son élève qui se pensait moins que rien, au point d'être aveugle sur la véritable nature de Maître Xehanort, au point d'être prêt à mettre fin à l'existence d'un adolescent innocent.

Quand Lea regardait Yen Sid, il ne voyait qu'un vieil homme ancré dans son siège, qui reléguait et jugeait sans tenter de venir en aide directement. Il avait entendu la rumeur, celle qui courait dans tout l'univers sur la sagesse de l'ancien Maître ; il avait vu le respect que lui portait le roi Mickey, mais ne comprenait pas. Il n'y avait rien de sagace, plus maintenant. Il ne restait plus qu'une ombre de ce qu'il avait autrefois été, une ombre certes puissante, mais qui croulait sous le poids de sa certitude et de sa vision du bien, au point de laisser d'autres personnes se sacrifier pour ses convictions, sans agir de lui-même.

Quand les héros de Lumière regardaient leurs mentors, la seule chose qu'ils voyaient, c'était des hommes âgés tellement persuadés d'être sages et bons qu'ils s'enfermaient dans leurs préjugés et leurs notions du bien, sans plus être capables de se remettre en question.


	9. Lemon Tree

Bonjour !  
Bon, vous connaissez le discours, voilà le chapitre du mercredi, tout ça tout ça. Sinon, j'ai vu le film Venom l'autre jour, et je l'ai vraiment bien aimé, donc si quelqu'un veut en parler, vous êtes le bienvenue, vraiment.  
A part ça, je ne jardine pas (j'aimerai bien, mais après avoir tué plusieurs cactus, je me suis résignée), donc toutes les infos que j'ai trouvé sur le plantage de citron viennent d'internet. En gros, si elles sont fausses, c'est pas de ma faute :3  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quelques temps après l'arrivée de Ventus, Maître Eraqus avait proposé qu'ils fassent une activité manuelle, tous les trois, en disant que ça leur ferait sûrement du bien de s'occuper l'esprit et les mains, et en expliquant que ce genre de choses resserrait les liens. Aqua, Terra et Ventus l'avaient écouté religieusement avant de se précipiter dehors. Toutefois, un problème s'était vite imposé ; ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. La jeune fille se débrouillait bien dès qu'il s'agissait de métal, mais pas les autres ; le brun lui préférait le contact du bois (il avait monté leur cabane tout seul, après tout) mais était bien le seul, et le blond quant à lui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il savait faire. De ce fait, ils restèrent des heures allongés dans l'herbe à se lancer des suggestions, sans arrêt refusées par les autres, avant de finalement arrêter et de s'ennuyer. Ce fut Terra qui, prit d'un élan d'inspiration, se redressa d'un coup et trouva la solution.

« On a qu'à jardiner ! »

Aqua et Ventus acceptèrent sans hésiter. Ils découvrirent bien vite qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre graine de fleurs dans l'établi, si bien qu'ils prirent la cuisine d'assaut à la recherche d'un fruit. Les placards furent fouillés, le frigo aussi, même la réserve, mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence à part des oranges sans pépins, le seul fruit disponible était un citron.

« C'est pas si mal, un citron », tenta de positiver le plus jeune.

« De toute façon, il va falloir s'en contenter », rétorqua Terra.

La jeune fille confirma, et ils le mirent de côté, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque pour trouver comment faire pousser un citronnier.

« Il suffit de le planter et de l'arroser, non ? » demanda Ven.

« Pas forcément », expliqua Aqua, « certaines graines ont besoin d'être plantées plus ou moins profondément, de recevoir plus ou moins d'eau, d'être plus ou moins exposées à la lumière. Chaque plante a ses besoins. »

A eux trois, il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver un livre traitant de ce sujet, et quelques autres pour trouver la bonne page.

« Donc on plante la graine propre et humide à 1 centimètre de profondeur, dans un endroit où il y a du soleil, et on arrose assez souvent pour que la terre reste humide, c'est ça ? »

« Oui », confirma Terra.

« Allons-y, alors », ajouta à son tour Aqua.

Ce fut plein d'enthousiasme que les trois jeunes adolescents se mirent à la tâche, et moins d'une heure plus tard, la graine était plantée.

« Combien de temps ça va prendre pour pousser, déjà ? » demanda le plus âgé.

« D'après le livre, on devrait commencer à voir la plante sortir de terre dans deux semaines. »

« Ça va être long ! » se plaignit le blond.

La jeune fille rit, et le brun lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un air amusé.

« Chaque chose en son temps, Ven. »

« Terra a raison. Le jardinage, ça prend du temps. »

Le plus jeune soupira mais se résigna.

« Terra ! Aqua ! Venez voir, vite ! »

Ni une ni deux, les concernés sortirent à toute vitesse de leurs chambres respectives, et la jeune fille se jeta sur Ventus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ven ? Tu es blessé ? »

« Mais non », rit ce dernier. « J'ai un truc à vous montrer. »

Rassurés, les deux plus grands le suivirent. Ils étaient curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait à ce point enthousiasmer le blond. Celui-ci les mena à l'extérieur, puis vers le jardin, et il s'arrêta devant le tas de terre où se trouvait le pépin de citron, puis il s'écarta pour qu'ils puissent voir.

« Regardez ! »

Effectivement, là où ne se trouvait auparavant rien, un petit bout de vert avait commencé à sortir du sol. C'était minuscule, et à peine visible à moins d'être en face, mais c'était un début, et le même enthousiasme enfantin envahit le cœur des deux autres.

« C'est en train de pousser ! », se réjouit Aqua, et le sourire de Terra était tout aussi joyeux.

« Bientôt, on aura un grand arbre ! »

« Dans plusieurs mois peut-être, oui, si il arrive à survivre jusque-là. » confirma le brun.

« Pourquoi ça ne serait pas possible ? S'il pousse, c'est bon, non ? » questionna le plus jeune.

« Pas forcément. Les insectes et les oiseaux peuvent le manger. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Il faut qu'on le protège, alors ! »

Ventus avait l'air sincèrement inquiet, et ça les fit rire.

« On y fera attention, oui », promit le plus vieux.

La promesse fut tenue, et au fil des années, le plant grandit de plus en plus, jusqu'à commencer à vraiment ressembler à un arbre. Et les trois amis veillèrent à ce que rien n'entrave la croissance du végétal, enlevant chaque insecte qui avait le malheur de toucher à une feuille de leur protégé, lui donnant tout l'engrais, l'eau et les soins nécessaires à sa bonne santé. Ils se reléguaient pour s'en occuper chacun leur tour, et c'était une tâche étonnamment compliquée. Les pucerons et autres chenilles semblaient adorer les agrumes, et il y en avait sans arrêt sur les feuilles. Néanmoins, leur arbre était résistant, et il surmonta tous ces petits problèmes.

« Il ne donne toujours pas de citron », désespéra Ventus.

« Le livre dit que ça peut prendre encore quelques années, tu sais. » répondit le brun.

Ils étaient tous les trois en train de déguster une glace par cette chaude après-midi, assis devant le petit arbre. C'était un peu devenu leur lieu de rendez-vous ; dès que l'un était dehors, il allait automatiquement s'asseoir devant, et les deux autres le rejoignaient rapidement. Ils avaient passé de nombreux moments à cet endroit, à discuter de tout et de rien.

« On ne lui a pas donné de nom. » reprit Terra.

« Un nom ? » Aqua lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

« Bonne idée ! Maintenant qu'il a un peu grandi et qu'il ressemble à quelque chose, il mérite un nom. » le soutint le blond, et elle baissa les bras.

« Si vous voulez. Quel genre de nom est-ce qu'on donne à un arbre ? »

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard un peu embêté, et elle rit. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas pensé jusque-là.

« J'imagine qu'un nom d'animal de compagnie, ça marche aussi pour un végétal. »

Ils hochèrent la tête de concert, et chacun plongea dans une profonde réflexion.

« Pourquoi pas Joy ? » proposa le plus jeune.

« Joy ? » répétèrent les deux autres.

« Comme l'émotion, dans le film qu'on a vu l'autre jour. En plus, elle avait la peau jaune, comme les citrons. Et puis, on passe beaucoup de temps à rire ici, c'est un endroit plein de souvenirs joyeux, pas vrai ? »

Aqua sourit gentiment. C'est vrai que dit comme ça, elle ne voyait pas de raison de s'opposer à ce choix. Un regard en direction de Terra lui confirma qu'il approuvait aussi, et le nom proposé par Ventus fut adopté. Elle leva sa glace à moitié mangée et fit semblant de trinquer.

« A Joy, le citronnier symbole de notre amitié. »

« A Joy ! » s'exclamèrent les deux garçons, et quelques secondes plus tard, tous éclatèrent de rire face à la bêtise de la situation.

Si seulement tout avait pu rester comme ça, songea Aqua en passant devant le petit citronnier, Ventus sur son dos. Si seulement ils avaient pu continuer à être des adolescents insouciants. Mais la vie s'était passée autrement, et elle se retrouvait seule, à devoir trouver un moyen de réveiller le blond qui avait détruit son cœur tout en devant sauver celui de Terra, possédé par Xehanort. Et Maître Eraqus, l'homme qui les avait élevés depuis leur plus jeune âge, qui avait trouvé la mort... Elle sentit ses épaules ployer sous le poids du chagrin, mais serra les dents et se força à avancer. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Elle devait sauver ses meilleurs amis, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Quelques années plus tard, après que l'Organisation XIII se soit installée dans le Manoir Oblivion, un Simili aux cheveux roses tomba sur ce citronnier, et fut étonné par sa robustesse. Ce genre d'arbre était d'habitude fragile, et rares étaient ceux qui survivaient sans l'aide de l'homme, surtout dans un lieu pareil. Pourtant, celui-ci était éclatant de santé, et se tenait fièrement parmi les autres plantes mortes du jardin qui l'entourait. Aucun citron n'avait poussé, cependant, et il jugea que c'était parce la graine était mauvaise ou infertile.

Mais ce que Marluxia ignorait, c'est que cet arbre avait été planté par des personnes spéciales, et qu'il attendait leur retour. Le garçon possédé, la fille perdue, et l'autre garçon endormi. Un jour, ces trois personnes seraient réunies, et leur amitié brillerait à nouveau pour éclairer le ciel. Et quand ce moment arriverait, Joy serait toujours là, en symbole de cette si précieuse amitié, de ce lien indestructible.


	10. Memory

Bonjour bonjour !  
Encore une fois, ce thème a plus ou moins été rendu non-canon par KHUx, j'en suis désolée, mais je l'aimais bien et ça m'embêtait de le supprimer à cause de ça, donc voilà, même si c'est plus très canon, je vous le laisse.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Garçon ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

« Mais c'est pas moi, madame ! C'est Henry et Mattéo ! »

« Et en plus, tu me mens ! »

« Non je vous jure, c'est eux ! »

« Guillaume et Léa disent qu'ils ont passé l'après-midi avec Henry et Mattéo ! Je suis censée croire qu'ils mentent tous les quatre et que tu es le seul à dire la vérité ? »

« Mais c'est pas moi qui ait cassé les assiettes... » murmura le petit garçon d'un ton triste.

« Tu devrais avoir honte d'être un tel menteur ! Personne ne voudra jamais t'adopter si tu continues comme ça ! Maintenant, va nettoyer tout ce bazar, puis tu vas directement dans ta chambre, pas de repas pour toi ce soir. »

« Oui, madame. » se résigna-t-il.

La directrice de l'orphelinat lui donna un balai et un ramasse-poussière, puis avec un dernier regard réprobateur, tourna les talons. Il soupira. De toute façon, les adultes ne le croyaient jamais ; ils préféraient penser que Mattéo et Henry, avec leurs visages d'anges, étaient innocents et purs. Lui, il était trop triste, trop silencieux, trop bizarre pour qu'il soit normal. Les enfants se moquaient sans arrêt de lui, le personnel l'ignorait et la responsable de l'orphelinat le détestait, même s'il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Et une nouvelle fois, c'était lui qui se faisait punir pour les autres, sans qu'il n'ait pu se défendre. Il avait tout essayé, mais après quelques années, il avait renoncé, et avait accepté qu'il passerait le reste de sa vie ici seul.

Avec un soupir, Ventus, âgé de 8 ans et demi, attrapa le balai, avala son amertume, et commença sa punition.

« Ven-tus est un bébé, Ven-tus est un bébé, Ven-tus est un bébé ! »

Les autres enfants rirent méchamment, se balançant la peluche les uns aux autres, tout en poussant le petit blond dès qu'il passait près d'eux. Ce dernier courait après son nounours sur des jambes tremblantes, couvert de boue et des bleus qu'il s'était fait à force de tomber. Mais les autres s'amusaient comme des petits fous, en le voyant tourner en rond comme un animal affolé, et ils continuèrent, scandant des moqueries et des mots blessants.

Finalement, épuisé et humilié, le petit garçon sentit ses jambes lâcher sous lui, et il tomba à genoux. Les rires redoublèrent, et incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Ventus commença à pleurer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient tous aussi méchants avec lui ? Il n'avait rien fait, il était juste en train de lire un livre dans sa chambre quand ils étaient arrivés et avaient pris Sophia, son doudou, la grenouille toute douce avec qui il s'endormait chaque soir, sa confidente et seule amie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde le détestait il avait essayé d'être gentil, de sourire, de donner ses desserts à ceux qui le voulaient, de rendre service, mais à chaque fois, il n'avait droit qu'à des coups et des remarques blessantes.

«Ven-tus est un bébé, Ven-tu est un bé- »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

Aussitôt, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Mademoiselle Leïla. C'est une des nouvelles surveillantes, et probablement la pire ; elle détestait les enfants, n'ayant accepté le travail que pour avoir un salaire, et n'hésitait pas à s'en prendre à eux à la moindre occasion. Un des enfants jeta discrètement le nounours devant Ventus.

« C'est rien, c'est Ventus, il s'est fait mal en tombant, et maintenant il pleure. »

« C'est pas vrai ! Encore ? Bon sang, quel sale gosse, tu ne sais pas tenir sur tes jambes ou quoi ? »

Le garçon sentit ses sanglots redoubler, incapable de se calmer, et la femme l'attrapa violemment par le bras.

« Et en plus, tu es dégoûtant ! Et après, on s'étonne que tes parents t'aient laissé ici, moi aussi je t'aurai abandonné si tu avais été mon enfant ! Personne ne veut d'un tel pleurnicheur ! »

Il fut traîné dans la salle de bain et lancé violemment dans la baignoire après avoir été déshabillé à l'aide de grands gestes brusques. Ses bleus et griffures lui faisaient mal, et il pleurait toujours un peu, mais se laissait faire. Leïla lui jeta un regard dégoûté et alluma l'eau, ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier que la température n'était ni trop basse ni trop élevée, et l'aspergea avec le jet bouillant avant de le nettoyer sommairement. A la fin, toutes ses blessures le lançaient, et sa peau était rouge sous le coup des brûlures de l'eau, mais la femme sembla satisfaite car elle lui tendit une serviette puis le poussa hors de la pièce.

Le petit blond se dirigea à toute vitesse vers sa chambre, remerciant le ciel de ne croiser personne en chemin. Il enfila rapidement son pyjama et se glissa dans son lit. Il n'avait pas Sophia avec lui, la peluche étant trop sale pour qu'il ait pu la ramener avec lui (il la récupérerait quand elle serait passée à la machine à laver, se promit-il), aussi se contenta-t-il de serrer son oreiller contre lui, en espérant que ça suffirait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde le détestait. Était-ce la même raison qui avait poussé ses parents à l'abandonner ? Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait lui dire ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, il pourrait essayer de s'arranger, pas vrai ? Et peut-être même que quelqu'un viendrait l'adopter, lui, et il pourrait avoir une nouvelle famille qui l'aimerait !

C'est avec le cœur rempli d'espoir que Ventus, du haut de ses 3 ans, s'endormit.

Le garçon haussa un sourcil, intrigué et un peu dédaigneux. Est-ce que ce vieil homme allait vraiment adopter l'un d'entre eux ? A cet âge, on était plus proche de la mort que de la vie ; peu importe qui il comptait emmener avec lui, cet enfant allait vite redevenir orphelin. Enfin, ce n'était pas son problème. Ça faisait longtemps que Ventus avait compris que personne ne voudrait jamais de lui ; à chaque fois qu'un couple lui adressait la parole, intrigué par sa solitude puis charmé par son doux sourire, la directrice arrivait et racontait une montagne de mensonges à son égard, expliquant qu'il était un enfant à problèmes, pas très vif d'esprit ni utile. Il avait tenté de protester, au départ, mais entre une adulte bienveillante et un enfant étrange, il n'était pas dur de choisir qui croire. Maintenant, il ne disait plus rien quand le manège recommençait.

Aussi, quand le vieil homme vient s'asseoir à côté de lui quelques minutes après avoir été présenté aux enfants de l'orphelinat, il ignora sa présence, préférant rester concentré sur le sol, traçant des formes dans la poussière avec le bout de ses chaussures. Bien assez tôt, il partirait, de toute façon.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

Il ne lui adressa même pas un regard.

« Ventus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses des fourmis, Ventus ? »

Le blond lui jeta un regard étrange. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il vit alors, au sol entre les chaussures de l'homme, des fourmis se suivre les unes les autres, chacune transportant de la nourriture sur son dos.

« Ce sont des fourmis. Pourquoi je devrais m'intéresser à elles ? »

En réalité, le garçon aimait bien les fourmis, et les insectes en général. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans un étrange débat avec le vieil homme, et une réponse aussi désagréable avait tendance à repousser les gens.

« Je vois. »

Ce qu'il pouvait voir, Ventus n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais avant que la conversation ne puisse aller plus loin, il vit la directrice arriver à grands pas, un faux sourire amical plaqué au visage. Et voilà, c'était reparti pour un tour, soupira-t-il intérieurement.

« Ah, Monsieur Xehanort, je vous cherchais ! »

Xehanort, hein ? C'était un nom étrange, pour un homme étrange. Il supposa qu'il lui allait plutôt bien, du coup. Il noya le blabla de la femme par habitude. C'était moins douloureux s'il n'entendait pas les choses qu'elle racontait à son propos. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit une main gantée se poser sur son épaule, et il sursauta. Relevant les yeux, il tomba sur ceux dorés de l'homme.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Ventus m'a l'air d'être un garçon très intéressant. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, mon garçon, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu viennes avec moi. »

Le blond le fixa, éberlué. Est-ce que c'était une blague cruelle ? Mais un regard au visage choqué de la directrice lui confirma que non. Après quelques secondes de flottement, il finit par hocher la tête, et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Très bien. Je vais aller m'occuper des papiers, dans ce cas, pendant que tu vas chercher tes affaires. »

L'enfant se leva rapidement et fila à toutes jambes dans sa chambre. Certes, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il s'était imaginé quand il avait fantasmé à propos de ceux qui viendraient l'adopter, mais c'était mieux que rien ! Et puis, l'homme n'avait pas l'air méchant, même si un peu bizarre. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que l'orphelinat, de toute façon, relativisa-t-il. Il rassembla ses maigres possessions, puis partit rejoindre Xehanort (devait-il l'appeler papa ?), un sourire guilleret aux lèvres.

A 11 ans, presque 12, Ventus échappait finalement à son enfer personnel.

Vanitas se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'assit et posa ses pieds sur le sol carrelé, profitant de la sensation de fraîcheur sur sa peau sensible pour s'ancrer dans la réalité. Il fronça les sourcils et serra les draps de son lit entre ses doigts, furieux. Il détestait ce genre de rêves. Il détestait se souvenir de leur vie, de sa vie d'avant, celle avant Xehanort, celle avant leur séparation, celle d'avant qu'il soit lui, celle de quand il était encore Ventus. La colère monta dans sa gorge, laissant un goût amer dans sa bouche. Il haïssait la personne qu'il avait été, autrefois. Il avait été si faible, à laisser les autres le tourmenter sans réagir, à se faire écraser sans broncher.

Un rire amer lui échappa. Le pire souvenir restait toutefois celui du jour de son adoption. Comment avait-il pu croire que quelque chose dans sa vie allait bien se passer ? L'orphelinat lui avait toujours porté la poisse, ça n'allait pas changer le jour de son départ. Il ignorait comment Xehanort avait fait pour le retrouver dans cet endroit pourri, mais il maudissait les circonstances qui l'avait poussé à y faire un tour. A bien y réfléchir, il aurait préféré rester là-bas ; il serait resté ce sale gamin naïf et débile, mais au moins, il n'aurait jamais été séparé en deux, il n'aurait jamais eu à subir l'entraînement de son Maître, sa rigueur et ses punitions, le vide qui suivait la création des Nescients, la douleur qu'il ressentait dès que l'un d'entre eux périssait.

Au moins, maintenant, il était fort. Bientôt, il le serait assez pour retrouver sa moitié et se joindre à elle. Dans peu de temps, il pourrait enfin redevenir entier. Avec un grognement irrité, il finit par se lever, et ôta son pyjama puis laissa les Ténèbres faire son œuvre, et recouvrir son corps avec son habituelle combinaison. Une fois son visage camouflé derrière son casque, il sortit de sa chambre, silencieux. Braig, au bout du couloir, le vit en passant et lui adressa un grand sourire narquois. Il s'était remis bien trop facilement de sa blessure, trouvait le brun.

« Salut, gamin ! »

Il ne lui répondit pas, agacé, et continua son chemin. Plus que quelques pas et il l'aurait dépassé, et il n'aurait plus à voir sa sale tête de la journée.

« Ben alors, t'as mal dormi ? Quelqu'un a fait un cauchemar ? T'inquiète pas petit, le vilain monstre sous le lit, c'est une connerie. »

Sans un mot, Vanitas parvint à son niveau, et lui donna un brutal coup de coude dans le ventre. L'autre se plia en deux, grognant sous le coup de la douleur, et il sourit méchamment en s'échappant du bâtiment. Il n'était plus faible.


	11. Gold

Bonsoir !  
Désolée pour l'heure tardive de postage de chapitre, et encore plus désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews : avec tous mes partiels blancs, ça m'est simplement sorti de la tête. Ima Nonyme, Ch007, je vous ai pas oublié, promis, je vous répond dès que possible.  
Sinon, concernant ce thème, j'ai toujours trouvé ça peu crédible que Kairi soit la seule à se souvenir de Sora. Et les autres enfants avec qui il jouait ? Les habitants de l'île, qui le voyaient tous les jours ? Enfin voilà, du coup je profite de ce thème pour parler du sujet.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Selphie fixa Kairi d'un air inquiet. La jeune fille avait beaucoup changé, ces derniers temps, mais c'était comme si elle était la seule à s'en rendre compte. Ça ne l'étonnait pas de Wakka et Tidus, ces deux idiots, mais comment ses parents faisaient-ils pour ne pas réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, pourtant, entre ses cernes, son regard triste et son silence pensif. Certes, avec les événements de l'année dernière (on ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé pendant le temps où elle avait disparu, ni où pouvait être Riku : la rousse avait refusé de dire quoique ce soit), elle avait largement de quoi se faire du souci, mais les deux filles avaient été meilleures amies pendant des années, et si il y avait une chose pour laquelle était plutôt douée, c'était la lire comme un livre ouvert. Et Selphie savait que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le garçon que tout le monde avait oublié.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'elle ne croyait pas Kairi concernant ce mystérieux garçon, qu'elle se faisait des idées, que c'était une conséquence du stress après sa disparition, n'importe quoi, mais même elle, elle pouvait sentir son absence. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent, non, mais parfois, lorsqu'elle racontait une blague, elle attendait un rire communicatif qui n'arrivait jamais, ou quand Tidus tentait de provoquer quelqu'un en duel avec son épée de bois à la main, elle imaginait qu'une voix enjouée s'offusque à sa provocation, mais à chaque fois, seul le silence lui répondait, et elle sentait son cœur se serrer un peu sous le coup de la tristesse. Elle ne savait pas qui était ce garçon, et elle s'en voulait de l'avoir oublié, parce qu'il était clair qu'elle le connaissait, suffisamment pour prévoir ses réactions, et même si lui et elle ne partageaient pas le même lien que lui et Kairi, Selphie était sûre qu'ils avaient été amis.

Comment pouvait-on oublier un ami ? Comment était-il possible que son existence soit totalement effacée de son esprit, jusqu'au plus simple souvenir ? La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains ne comprenait pas, et ces questions se répétaient dans sa tête, la tracassant et l'angoissant, chaque fois qu'elle voyait les yeux tristes de sa meilleure amie, ou quand elle voyait les faux-pas des habitants de l'île, qui commençaient une phrase avec un grand sourire pour demander des nouvelles d'une certaine personne avant de s'arrêter net en réalisant qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui ils parlaient. Le pire restaient les longues heures de la journée où, entourée de Wakka, Tidus, Kairi et ses autres amis, elle était si occupée qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus avoir oublié un de ses amis. Puis ça lui revenait, et elle se sentait mal, la culpabilité lui broyant le cœur.

Et Selphie savait que c'était encore pire pour la rousse, qui avait été plus proche qu'elle de ce garçon inconnu. Elle n'imaginait même pas ce qu'elle devait ressentir, heure après heure, à passer son temps à oublier puis à se souvenir de lui, dans une boucle éternelle qui lui brisait le cœur à chaque fois. La jeune fille lui adressait un sourire compatissant à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son visage triste, qu'elle comprenait que tout lui était revenu. Elle savourait ces quelques fois où elle-même se souvenait avoir oublié ce garçon, alors que la rousse l'avait oublié et pendant ces laps de temps, elle revoyait sa meilleure amie revivre, comme avant, avant tous ces événements maudits qui avaient détruit l'île et son innocence. Mais malheureusement, ça arrivait plus souvent qu'elle soit celle qui ait perdu tous ses souvenirs de l'inconnu que Kairi, et dans ces moments, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi celle-ci semblait si abattue.

Aussi, lorsque la rousse était un jour arrivée avec une bouteille en verre vide dans les mains en lui expliquant son plan, elle n'avait rien dit, se contentant de hocher la tête et de la suivre. Elle avait regardé la jeune fille écrire un mot, puis placer la feuille à l'intérieur. Elles s'étaient mises en route jusqu'à la plage en silence, un peu nerveuses. Selphie n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi sa meilleure amie semblait croire que lancer une bouteille à la mer les aiderait à se souvenir du mystérieux garçon, mais elle lui faisait confiance. Après tout, elle était censé le connaître mieux que lui, donc elle devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait, pas vrai ? Aussi la suivait-elle sans hésiter, puis la regarda jeter la bouteille. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, et projetait des lueurs dorées sur le verre, donnant l'impression qu'il était fait d'or.

Et, tandis qu'elles regardaient ce morceau d'espoir disparaître au large, les deux jeunes filles prièrent que peu importe où il était, le garçon allait bien, et recevrait ce message désespéré.


	12. Dawn

Bonsoir bonsoir !  
Encore une fois, désolée de pas avoir répondu aux reviews, j'ai à peine touché à l'ordi de la journée. Je m'en occupe demain, promis juré.  
Sinon, je crois bien que ce thème est un des rares sur ce couple, mais je me souviens que je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, j'espère que vous vous amuserez tout autant à le lire.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Demyx jeta un regard agacé à l'aube qui se préparait à l'horizon. Il était bien trop tôt pour ces conneries, comme on disait, et s'il avait pu choisir, il serait resté au lit encore une heure ou deux, voire six ou sept. Dans sa vision de la vie, le réveil ne se faisait pas avant midi, sinon c'était une mauvaise journée. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il tombe entre les mains d'une bande de psychopathes qui l'obligeaient à _travailler_. En temps normal, il ne se levait pas si tôt, mais l'autre jour, Axel était venu le voir, avec ce sourire qui hurlait 'j'ai-préparé-une-farce-géniale', et c'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé à aider le rouquin à recouvrir les sièges des trônes de colle 10 min avant le début de la réunion.

Xemnas n'avait pas ri, et Saïx non plus. Larxene avait failli l'émasculer avec un de ces couteaux (cette fille était un danger public) et Marluxia avait tenté de d'éventrer la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes en lui balançant sa faux dessus (et après, on s'étonnait de voir que Larxene était sa seule amie ; ils étaient aussi psychopathes l'un que l'autre). Xaldin et Lexaeus leur avaient jeté des regards blasés (comme d'habitude), Vexen avait hurlé et les avait menacé (et le blond devait avouer qu'il avait un peu peur que le scientifique parvienne vraiment à trouver un moyen de le transformer en poulet comme il l'avait annoncé), tandis que Luxord avait soupiré et attendu que le Supérieur réagisse en sortant son jeu de cartes (bien fait pour lui ;il était sûr qu'il avait triché lors de leur dernière partie de poker). Zexion leur avait adressé un regard glacé avant de plonger dans son livre (ce gamin était terrifiant), et Roxas n'avait rien dit, probablement par soutien envers le Numéro VIII. Quant à Xigbar, il avait explosé de rire, et il lui avait fallu dix minutes pour parvenir à se calmer.

Mais à cause de leur petite blague, Axel et Demyx avaient passé un sale quart d'heure (et Xemnas avait beau être ennuyant avec ses ridicules discours grandiloquents, quand il le voulait, il pouvait être absolument terrifiant), puis Saïx avait décidé de les mettre de corvée de ménage et de cuisine pour le reste du mois (c'est-à-dire, vingt-cinq jours) et de les envoyer en mission dans les pires mondes possibles aux pires heures de la journée. Papa gronde et maman punit, avait murmuré le blond au rouquin, ce qui avait fait rire ce dernier, mais les yeux dorés du Numéro VII avaient brillé, et avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait, il s'était retrouvé au milieu du désert d'Agrabah, à 14 heures tapantes sous un soleil de plomb, et il s'était promis de ne plus jamais se moquer du Devin Lunaire (tout en sachant très bien qu'il ne tiendrait cette résolution que quelques jours).

C'était ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, la Mélopée Nocturne s'était retrouvé dans la Ville de Traverse alors que le jour n'était même pas levé. Seul le fait que ce soit Saïx en personne qui soit venu le lui annoncer en le réveillant de bon matin l'avait empêché de râler (et la lueur vengeresse qui éclairait ses yeux lorsqu'il l'avait vu disparaître dans le Couloir Obscur avait été absolument terrifiante). Son unique consolation résidait dans le fait qu'il n'était pas seul pour cette mission, même si vu l'air peu amène de son partenaire, il aurait presque préféré que ça soit le cas.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi je suis puni avec toi ? » grommela Xigbar.

« Parce que tu as ri l'autre jour. », répondit-il pour la dixième fois.

Aussitôt, le comportement du plus âgé changea du tout au tout, et il ricana.

« Faut avouer qu'elle était bonne, aussi. La tête du vieux quand il a compris qu'il était collé à son siège ! »

C'était une chose que Demyx n'avait jamais compris, ça. Enfin, deux. Déjà, pourquoi Xigbar tenait tant que ça à appeler Xemnas 'le vieux' alors qu'il était clair que le Numéro I était plus jeune que lui, et ensuite, cette façon qu'il avait d'être presque insolent avec le Supérieur sans que ce dernier ne bronche. Aucun autre Simili n'oserait faire la moitié de ce que se permettait le Numéro II, et tous se demandaient pourquoi l'autre était si laxiste avec lui. Il avait entendu des rumeurs, comme quoi Ansem et Braig avaient été de bons amis avant leur mort, mais les Similis n'éprouvaient pas d'affection, même envers leur anciens camarades (il suffisait de voir Axel et Saïx pour le comprendre), et ni Xemnas ni Xigbar n'étaient du genre à prétendre ce genre de choses. Mais bon, tout ça était trop compliqué pour le Numéro IX, qui se contentait d'obéir aveuglément aux ordres en espérant pouvoir un jour récupérer son cœur.

« Du coup, fallait qu'on fasse quoi, déjà ? » demanda le brun.

« J'crois que Saïx a dit un truc sur une nouvelle espèce de Sans-cœur. Apparemment, faut qu'on vérifie si c'est vrai ou si c'est juste une rumeur. »

« J'avais pas signé pour ça, en m'engageant auprès du vieux schnock. » soupira-t-il.

Le blond lui adressa un regard curieux, mais l'autre l'ignora, et il haussa les épaules. Chacun ses secrets, après tout, et si d'habitude il aimait bien déterrer ceux des autres, là, son instinct lui hurlait qu'il valait mieux ne pas y toucher.

« Il faut voir le bon côté des choses ; ce monde est minuscule, on pourra vite retourner glander à l'Illusiocitadelle. »

« Et retomber sur le coincé pour qu'il nous envoie faire une nouvelle mission ? Sûrement pas. Je te propose plutôt qu'on reste ici à ne rien faire. »

« Bonne idée ! »

Il lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, puis son regard se fit plus rusé.

« Par contre, ça te dérange pas de bosser seul en attendant ce moment ? Une personne aussi mûre et douée que toi, tu n'as pas besoin que quelqu'un d'autre inexpérimenté comme moi te traîne dans les pattes. Je pourrais t'attendre sagement sur ce banc. »

« Bien tenté, gamin, » ricana l'Archer, « mais tu vas bouger tes fesses et tu viens avec moi. »

Demyx prit une moue boudeuse.

« Oh allez, Xiggy, j'ai pas enviiiiie. »

« T'as jamais envie de bosser. Et m'appelle pas Xiggy. »

Puis, quelques pas plus loin.

« Attends, comment ça, 'une personne aussi mûre que moi' ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Le blond, qui ne voyait plus l'intérêt de faire le mielleux désormais, répondit franchement.

« Que t'es vieux. »

Il eut droit à un regard indigné, et retint un sourire en coin satisfait. _Bien fait, ça t'apprendra à vouloir me faire bosser._

« Je ne suis pas vieux ! »

« Tu rigoles ? » Intérieurement, il jubilait, ravi de lui avoir trouvé un point sensible. « Je suis sûr que t'es le membre le plus vieux de l'Organisation. Je veux dire, Vexen doit pas être beaucoup plus jeune que toi, mais il l'est quand même. »

« Sale mioche. Je- »

« Ah, tu vois ? » le coupa-t-il sans ménagement. « Ça fait déjà deux fois depuis ce matin que tu me traites de gamin et de mioche. Y'a que les vieux qui font ça. »

« Ah ouais ? Très bien. Puisque c'est comme ça, je te propose un défi. On va voir qui aura tué le plus de Sans-cœurs d'ici 7h. Si je gagne, je te trouve un gage ; si tu gagnes, j'admettrai publiquement être vieux. Et pas de tricherie, on fait ça à la loyale. Ça te va ? »

« Okay. Mais les Rondouillards comptent pour deux, ils sont plus chiants à tuer. Les Soldats et les Ombres comptent pour un. »

« Si tu veux. Prêt ? »

« Parti ! »

Et ils s'élancèrent tous les deux dans des directions opposés, chacun persuadé de gagner ce défi.

A 6h59, Demyx envoya une dernière trombe d'eau en direction des Ombres devant lui, les dissolvant en filaments de Ténèbres qui disparurent en quelques secondes. Il s'était débarrassé d'un nombre conséquent de Sans-cœurs, et se sentait plutôt confiant. Certes, il savait que les capacités de l'Archer étaient extraordinaires, mais il savait aussi qu'il était plus rapide que lui de plus, ses clones lui avaient grandement facilité la tâche. Il imaginait déjà à quel endroit il allait obliger Xigbar à s'humilier publiquement ; peut-être dans la Zone Grise ? Ou alors, directement dans la Salle du Conseil ? Hm, bonne question. Quoique, il valait peut-être mieux qu'il évite d'énerver Xemnas pour les prochaines semaines, la Zone Grise serait un meilleur endroit pour ça.

Ce fut donc d'humeur guillerette que la Mélopée Nocturne retourna à l'endroit où ils s'étaient séparés, qui avait implicitement été désignée comme lieu de rendez-vous. Le Numéro II y était déjà, fixant le soleil levant d'un air ennuyé. Puis, il aperçut le blond qui revenait en sautant de toit en toit, et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. Ce dernier se laissa tomber devant lui, et le fixa d'un air faussement hautain.

« Alors, vieil homme, t'en as eu combien ? 20 ? Allez, t'es plutôt bien conservé, on va dire 25 ? »

Le sourire du brun s'élargit et se fit moqueur. Sa voix était confiante quand il répondit.

« 187. »

Le Numéro IX prit un air dépité.

« Oh, ça craint. J'en ai eu que 176. »

Xigbar éclata de rire, et l'autre lui prit une moue boudeuse.

« C'est parce que l'expérience vient avec l'âge, c'est pour ça. Je peux rien contre toutes tes années d'avance. »

L'Archer lui jeta un regard agacé.

« Tu comptes continuer avec mon âge encore longtemps ? »

« Ooooh oui, » confirma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Le Numéro II haussa les épaules.

« T'inquiète pas, je trouverai un moyen de te faire ravaler ton insolence, sale gamin. Et en attendant, je crois avoir gagné. »

Demyx pâlit visiblement.

« Merde. »

Un sourire goguenard lui répondit.

« C'est le mot, oui. Alors, ton gage... »

Il laissa flotter quelques secondes de suspense, ravi de voir l'effet qu'elles produisaient sur son partenaire. En effet, celui-ci le fixait désormais d'un air franchement inquiet, un peu effrayé par ce qui allait sortir de la bouche de l'autre.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'écouter ni de faire de la musique pendant 48 heures. »

Le blond le regarda, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, croyant à une plaisanterie, mais le sourire sadique de Xigbar montrait clairement qu'il était tout à fait sérieux. Alors qu'il sentait son cœur inexistant s'arrêter sous le coup de l'horreur, le brun reprit.

« Je suis peut-être un peu sévère. Disons que tu pourras jouer de ton sitar, mais à une seule condition. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda-t-il, se redressant d'un air intéressé. Il était prêt à tout.

« Seulement si tu chantes des odes à ma gloire », ricana le borgne.

Demyx se laissa tomber au sol, submergé par le désespoir. Il aurait pu tout accepter ; devoir embrasser Saïx, faire le ménage dans la chambre du plus âgé pendant un mois, faire toutes les missions de l'autre en plus des siennes, même se balader en tenue de soubrette à l'Illusiocitadelle pendant toute une semaine (il était sûr que ce vieux pervers serait capable de lui demander une chose pareille). Mais abandonner la musique ? C'était pire que l'enfer, même Satan n'était pas aussi cruel !

« S'iiiiil-te-plaît, Xiggy, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, mais pas ça ! »

« Les règles sont les règles, t'as plus qu'à accepter ton gage. Et puis, c'est pas comme si je t'avais totalement interdit la musique. »

« Tu parles, c'est tout comme. Je vais quand même pas composer sur toi. »

« Hey ! »

Mais le blond s'était éloigné, la mort dans l'âme. Ces deux prochains jours allaient être absolument affreux. Quoique, toutes les chambres étaient insonorisées, s'il se cachait dans la sienne, l'autre ne pourrait pas savoir ce qu'il faisait...

« Rêve pas, Demyx. Je te lâcherai pas d'une semelle pendant 48 heures, tu arriveras pas à trouver un moment pour jouer en douce. »

Tout espoir quitta son être, et il gémit. Évidemment, le Numéro II était bien trop roublard pour ne pas avoir aussi pensé à cette possibilité aussi. Avec un soupir, il ouvrit un Couloir Obscur en direction d'Illusiopolis, et entra directement dans la Zone Grise. Ce fut d'un ton monotone qu'il fit son report à Saïx, qui sembla presque surpris et curieux de son brusque changement de comportement, avant d'aller s'affaler dans un des canapés. Xigbar arriva dix minutes plus tard, un sourire ravi collé aux lèvres, et il lui jeta un regard noir.

« Numéro II, Numéro IX, puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ? » s'enquit le Numéro VII.

« Demyx est privé de musique pendant deux jours », ricana le plus âgé, et l'autre gémit.

Le Devin Lunaire eut presque l'air satisfait.

« J'ignore comment c'est arrivé, mais je dois admettre que c'était une bonne idée », et il hocha la tête en direction de l'Archer.

Ce dernier semblait bien se ficher de l'approbation de l'homme aux cheveux bleus (après tout, il était plus haut dans la hiérarchie que lui), et se concentra sur la Mélopée Nocturne qui tentait de s'étouffer avec les coussins à côté de lui. Il était sûr que la mort serait plus douce et agréable que ce qui l'attendait. Néanmoins, avant d'avoir pu arriver à accomplir sa tâche, une main arracha d'un coup sec l'arme du crime de son étreinte, et il tomba sur un unique œil doré goguenard.

« Alors, tu abandonnes déjà ? »

« C'était cruel », geignit Demyx, et le Numéro VII lui jeta un regard signifiant clairement qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il aille se plaindre ailleurs, mais il l'ignora, « j'aurai jamais pensé à t'empêcher de jouer et de boire avec Luxord, moi. »

« Je peux très bien m'occuper autrement, je n'ai pas besoin d'être avec lui pour savoir quoi faire de mon temps libre. »

« Eh bien pas moi ! J'ai besoin de mon sitar pour m'amuser ! Quand je ne suis pas en train de jouer, je suis en mission, ou je discute avec toi et Luxord. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me parler, exactement ? »

Il lui jeta un regard mi-interloqué, mi-indigné.

« T'as quand même pas cru que j'allais t'adresser la parole après ce que tu viens de me faire. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais, depuis tout à l'heure, si c'est pas me parler ? »

Le blond sembla réaliser qu'effectivement, cela faisait presque dix minutes qu'il avait une conversation avec le borgne, et il se releva rapidement, s'éloignant en direction de sa chambre d'un pas raide. Il referma la porte avec humeur (mais sans la faire claquer, si il faisait du bruit à cette heure-ci, la Nymphe Furieuse, le Gracieux Assassin, le Conspirateur Ténébreux et la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes allaient lui faire la peau de la façon la plus lente et douloureuse qu'ils connaissaient), et se laissa tomber tête la première sur son lit blanc. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit toquer à sa porte, puis celle-ci s'ouvrir et se refermer avant même qu'il n'ait pu répondre. Il sentit Xigbar s'allonger à moitié sur lui et grommela.

« Tu me fais vraiment la tête ? » s'amusa le plus âgé.

« Oui. Tu sais que j'ai besoin de la musique pour vivre. » gémit-il.

« Vois le bon côté des choses ; on pourra passer plus de temps ensemble, comme ça. »

Demyx releva la tête d'un coup et jeta un regard suspicieux au Numéro II. C'était une blague, pas vrai ?

« Est-ce que t'es en train de me dire que tu as fait ça juste pour qu'on couche ensemble plus souvent ? »

Ce dernier lui adressa un regard satisfait, pas le moins du monde honteux de son stratagème.

« Je t'avais dit que je trouverai une façon de te faire regretter ton insolence, pas vrai ? Il faut bien que je te prouve que je ne suis pas si vieux que ça. »

« Ugh », soupira le blond, « j'aurai dû m'y attendre. T'es vraiment qu'un sale pervers. »

Il s'arrêta net, et regarda l'Archer d'un air ravi. Il avait trouvé un autre point faible.

« D'ailleurs, je compte te faire la tête encore deux jours. C'est-à-dire, pas de sexe pendant 48 heures. »

« Quoi ? » L'air horrifié de brun valait le détour, tout comme les deux jours de frustration sexuelle qui allaient fort probablement suivre.

« Ben, ouais. Le prochain coup, t'y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me donner des gages à la con. »

Le Numéro II plissa son unique œil, jaugeant son sérieux.

« Tu tiendras pas le coup. »

« Tu veux parier ? Je suis prêt à tout pour la musique. »

L'Archer sembla hésiter quelques secondes, mais le visage déterminé de Demyx sembla le convaincre.

« Okay, okay, j'abandonne, tu peux faire de la musique si tu veux. Mais le prochain coup, je serai pas aussi gentil. »

« Je savais qu'on arriverait à trouver un arrangement », s'enthousiasma-t-il.

« Ouais, ouais, » grommela l'autre. « On peut s'amuser, maintenant ? »

La Mélopée Nocturne, désormais satisfait d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, se retourna pour être torse contre torse avec son amant, et lui adressa un sourire amusé.

« Je suis tout à toi. »


	13. Smile

Bonjour !  
Aujourd'hui je vous le donne tôt, c'est rare je sais. Ce thème est pas franchement le thème de l'année, mais j'ai toujours bien aimé le Capitaine Crochet, petite c'était mon personnage préféré du film (c'est pas dur en même temps, la plupart des personnages sont assez agaçants), donc j'en ai profité. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le Capitaine Crochet n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de sourire.

Tout d'abord, il y avait le problème de son équipage. Oh, il savait très bien ce qui se disait dans son dos ; ses hommes le considéraient comme un poltron, un lâche incapable d'accomplir la moindre tâche, obsédé par un enfant et non pas par les trésors comme il le devrait en tant que pirate digne de ce nom. Monsieur Mouche faisait de son mieux pour tempérer les caractères, mais le pauvre homme n'était pas très intelligent, et ne parvenait pas franchement à arranger la situation. Au moins était-il loyal à souhait, accomplissant sans faute chaque ordre même s'il n'en comprenait pas la moitié, et c'était de ça dont il avait besoin. Ensuite, c'était les habitants même du Pays Imaginaire qui provoquaient certains ennuis. Entre les indiens, fiers, indomptables et malins, et les sirènes, belles mais incroyablement dangereuses, il avait parfois du mal à se faire respecter, surtout depuis le fiasco avec l'enlèvement de Lily la Tigresse. La tribu d'indigènes, avec qui il avait déjà entretenu des relations tendues avant ça, souhaitait désormais sa tête ; quant aux habitantes de la mer, elles s'en prenaient à son équipage pour le simple but de faire du mal et de causer le chaos. Et par amitié envers ce sale gamin.

Peter Pan. Rien que son nom suffisait à faire bouillir son sang. Misérable Peter Pan. Ce rouquin était un cauchemar sur pattes, une horreur vivante ; peu importe à quel point il échafaudait des plans, tous plus formidables les uns que les autres, pour le capturer, il parvenait toujours à lui filer entre les doigts, et généralement, en emportant un souvenir avec lui. La plupart du temps, c'était un de leurs trésors, un coffre rempli à ras bord de bijoux et pièces d'or, mais une fois, pendant leur toute première rencontre, c'était quelque chose d'infiniment plus précieux ; qu'il lui avait ôté sa main, sa propre main gauche, qu'il avait ensuite donné au Crocodile. Crochet avait failli mourir, ce jour-là, tout d'abord de par l'hémorragie, puis ensuite lorsque la blessure à son poignet s'était infectée, étant donné que l'enfant se fichait pas mal de savoir où avait traîné sa lame avant de s'en servir. Le Capitaine s'en était sorti par miracle, et après quelques temps plongé en dépression après la perte de sa main dominante, il avait fini par reprendre pied, à commencer à s'entraîner pour savoir manier une épée de la main droite, le tout avec une seule idée en tête ; tuer Peter Pan.

Il avait été ravi d'apprendre que le gamin avait ramené des gens du monde extérieur avec lui. Une fille, et deux garçons, ses petits frères, de ce qu'il en avait entendu. Mais qui disait étranger disait ignorance, et il comptait bien essayer d'utiliser celle des nouveaux venus contre eux, pour les capturer et s'en servir comme appât. Ensuite, il attraperait Peter Pan, et le ferait regarder tandis que tous ses amis passaient à la planche, l'un après l'autre, le forcerait à voir leurs corps être déchiquetés par le Crocodile, et comme lui, il serait obligé de voir quelque chose de précieux à ses yeux disparaître dans l'énorme estomac du monstre vert. Lui aussi goûterait au désespoir, quelques minutes, puis il lui trancherait la gorge avec son crochet. Et enfin, il pourrait goûter à la paix, au repos de l'esprit, et commencer à aller de l'avant.

Alors non, le Capitaine Crochet n'avait pas vraiment de raison de sourire. Mais il aimait croire qu'avec le pouvoir que lui offrait Maléfique, il allait enfin pouvoir en trouver une.


	14. Silence

Bonjour !  
Voilà le nouveau chapitre (surprenant je sais, je me doute que personne ne s'y attendait). Je suis partie sur quelque chose d'un peu plus léger pour celui-ci, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Shriiiiiiiiik_

Le bruit résonna dans la pièce, troublant le silence qui s'était jusque lors installé, mais Xemnas ne réagit pas. Il avait une bonne idée de ce qui s'était passé, ou plutôt de qui était l'auteur de cet affreux crissement, et il ne s'en occuperait pas. C'était le rôle de Saïx ; à lui de se débrouiller. Le Supérieur préférait largement rester là où il était. Il avait fini par trouver une position assise plutôt confortable, autant que le sol dur puisse l'être tout du moins, et il avait le regard fixé sur Kingdom Hearts. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là, plongé dans sa contemplation de l'énorme lune en forme de cœur, mais ça lui importait peu. Pour une fois, il était seul et tranquille, il pouvait oublier toutes les tâches qui l'attendaient et les rapports que le Devin Lunaire ne tarderait pas à lui transmettre, il pouvait laisser de côté l'avancement de son plan pour recréer la Guerre des Keyblades. C'était dans ces rares moments de paix que le Simili parvenait presque à se sentir content.

 _Shriiiiiiik_

Toutefois, il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop tarder. C'était la rareté de ces instants qui les rendaient si précieux, après tout ; de plus, il avait une Organisation à gérer. Même si parfois, il avait plus l'impression d'être le directeur d'une crèche qu'autre chose. Xigbar, Axel et Demyx étaient intenables et passaient le plus clair de leur temps à provoquer des catastrophes, Vexen se plaignait et gémissait pour un rien, hurlant au moindre problème, Roxas et Xion se posaient bien trop de questions pour leur propre bien, s'il ne faisait pas attention, il risquait de les perdre, et il préférait ne même pas songer à Marluxia et Larxene. Le Numéro XI était bien trop arrogant et avare, et s'il ne jouait pas finement, les deux partenaires allaient essayer de se retourner contre lui. Il espérait que l'avoir placé à la tête du Manoir Oblivion le calmerait au peu ; sinon, il le ferait tuer. Un Simili était facilement remplaçable.

 _Shriiii-crack_

« Putain, fais gaffe, tu vas tout foutre en l'air ! » s'énerva la voix facilement reconnaissable de la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes.

« Ça va, j'ai pas fait exprès ! » répondit la Mélopée Nocturne.

« Bougez-vous les jeunes, je sais pas combien de temps Luxord arrivera à retenir Saïx ! » répliqua l'Archer, et cela sembla arrêter la dispute imminente avant même qu'elle n'ait pu commencer.

Le Supérieur soupira. Évidemment que les Numéros II, VIII et IX étaient responsables de ce boucan ; c'était toujours eux. S'il n'avait pas autant besoin de Xigbar, et si Axel et Demyx n'avaient pas été aussi utiles en tant que chair à canon, il les aurait tué depuis longtemps pour leur comportement infantile et irritant. Avec un peu de chance, ça aurait remis les pieds sur terre à Marluxia. Hm, c'était une idée à exploiter. Le blond ne manquerait à personne, après tout. Toujours était-il que visiblement, les trois compères avaient réussi à échapper à la surveillance du Numéro VII. Il faudrait qu'il parle à ce dernier à ce propos, d'ailleurs. Une des raisons pour laquelle il était aussi utile, c'était pour son influence sur son meilleur ami, et s'il commençait à laisser celui-ci être libre de ses mouvements, l'Illusiocitadelle ne tiendrait pas longtemps sur ses fondements. Il allait falloir qu'il renforce sa surveillance sur le rouquin.

Xemnas se releva et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les voix des trois membres. Il prit soin de vérifier que son habituelle expression flegmatique était en place sur le chemin. Ce bref moment de douce quiétude était désormais terminé, et le travail l'attendait, à commencer par s'occuper des punitions.


	15. Colour

Bonjour bonjour !  
Je sais je suis en retard, j'ai oublié de poster hier, mea culpa, j'ai honte vraiment, promis je ferai tout pour éviter que ça recommence. Et en plus, je vous poste un texte qui a été rendu hors-canon par les derniers trailers ; quand je l'ai écrit, on savait qu'il y aurait le monde de Raiponce dans KH III, mais on savait pas encore à quel moment de l'histoire Sora arriverait. Et du coup, ça marche plus maintenant. Donc désolée, mais j'aime bien ce texte, j'adore l'idée que Raiponce et Sora aient un coup de foudre amical et deviennent instantanément BFF (oui j'avoue je suis fortement influencée par le fait que Raiponce soit mon film Disney préféré).  
Enfin, j'arrête de parler maintenant, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Quoi ? Sora, pourquoi on a atterri ici alors ? »

« Je sais pas, ce monde avait l'air sympa. »

Riku jeta un regard interloqué à son petit-ami. Maître Yen Sid leur avait confié une mission à Agrabah qu'ils étaient censés remplir au plus vite, ils devaient encore retrouver Aqua, Terra et Ventus, sans compter le danger représenté par Xehanort et ses morceaux de Ténèbres qui leur planait au-dessus de la tête, et lui, il s'arrêtait dans le premier monde venu parce qu'il 'avait l'air sympa' ? _Dites-moi que je rêve_ , soupira-t-il intérieurement. Néanmoins, avant qu'il n'ait pu commencer à protester et à tenter de le ramener au vaisseau gummi, il se rendit compte que le brun s'éloignait déjà, et il le suivit prestement.

Ce dernier était aux anges. Tout le monde était bien trop stressé, ces derniers temps, et même s'il savait que c'était pour de bonnes raisons, il savait aussi que s'ils ne prenaient pas une pause de temps en temps, ils seraient bien moins efficaces lorsque le combat final commencerait. Et franchement, Riku ne pouvait pas nier que ce petit village avait du charme ! Il en avait rarement vu d'aussi colorés et joyeux. Les gens riaient dans les rues, quelques petits vendeurs s'égosillaient depuis leurs échoppes, les enfants couraient un peu partout ; cet endroit respirait la joie de vivre, et Sora était heureux d'avoir décidé de s'y arrêter. Il était un peu curieux de savoir ce que signifiaient les drapeaux violets sur lesquels étaient imprimés des soleils suspendus un peu partout entre les maisons, mais supposa qu'il le saurait bien assez tôt.

« Vous êtes perdu ? »

Le garçon se retourna vers la personne qui lui avait adressé la parole. C'était une jeune fille aux courts cheveux bruns un peu hérissés et aux yeux verts pétillants de malice. Son visage était parsemé de légères tâches de rousseurs, et elle avait un sourire profondément gentil qui étirait ses lèvres. Elle était véritablement mignonne, mais le détail qui le marqua vraiment, ce fut la présence du caméléon vert sur son épaule qui le fixait d'un air suspicieux. Se secouant, il se souvint qu'elle lui avait posé une question, et il lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

« Pas vraiment. Je ne suis jamais venu ici, alors je visite. »

« Je peux vous faire faire le tour de la ville, si vous voulez ! » proposa-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Un homme, brun et aux yeux noisettes, vint se poster à ses côtés. Il adressa un regard doucement réprobateur à la jeune fille.

« Raiponce... »

Mais Sora ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, et il hocha la tête avec entrain.

« Ça serait avec plaisir ! »

« Génial ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. « Je m'appelle Raiponce, et voici mon mari, Eugène. Oh, et Pascal, c'est mon ami. Sois poli, Pascal, dis bonjour. »

Le caméléon le regarda de haut en bas pendant quelques secondes, et l'adolescent eut la désagréable impression d'être scanné, comme si l'animal parvenait à lire dans ses pensées. Et dire qu'il avait cru que seul Yen Sid pouvait faire ça. Il se demanda comment réagirait le vieux sorcier s'il savait qu'un reptile avait la même capacité que lui. Toutefois, il sembla avoir passé le test, puisque Pascal hocha la tête et lui tendit une patte. Un peu dubitatif, Sora lui tendit toutefois son doigt, et ils se saluèrent de cette façon.

« Ouais je sais, moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre la première fois de discuter avec un lézard. »

Ledit lézard tourna un regard noir en direction d'Eugène, qui venait de faire la remarque, et Raiponce fronça les sourcils.

« Voyons, tu sais très bien que Pascal est un caméléon, pas un lézard. »

« Ouais, ouais. »

A ce moment-là, Riku, qui semblait avoir fini par retrouver sa trace parmi la foule d'habitants, les rejoignit et se posta à côté de lui. Il lui adressa un sourire, qui lui valut un froncement de sourcils, et il roula des yeux avant de se tourner vers la brune qui regardait leur manège d'un air curieux.

« Ce râleur que vous voyez ici, c'est Riku, mon petit-ami. »

La jeune fille sourit largement, et serra sa main avec enthousiasme.

« Moi, c'est Raiponce ! Ravie de te rencontrer ! Je disais à Sora que s'il voulait, Eugène et moi on pouvait lui faire visiter la ville, et il a accepté. Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Face aux énormes yeux verts innocents de son interlocutrice, il sentit sa mauvaise humeur fondre comme neige au soleil, et il hocha la tête, désormais presque content d'être ici. Raiponce laissa échapper un petit bruit de joie et attrapa Sora, entremêlant leurs bras ensemble. D'un pas confiant, les deux compères commencèrent à s'éloigner en papotant gaiement.

« Moi non plus, j'ai jamais su lui dire non quand elle fait ses yeux là. Et crois-moi, même après deux ans, j'y arrive toujours pas. Au fait, c'est moi, Eugène. »

Riku jeta un regard amusé à Eugène. Il savait très bien ce qu'il ressentait ; son petit-ami pouvait être très persuasif aussi, un simple regard de chien battu suffisait pour faire craquer la plupart des volontés.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Elle m'a l'air d'être un phénomène. »

Les deux hommes se mirent en route, et le plus âgé rit.

« T'as pas idée ! Une fois, elle a réussi à charmer les cœurs de toute une bande de brigands rien qu'en chantant. Depuis, ils lui sont loyaux comme jamais. »

Le Maître de la Keyblade jeta un regard interloqué en direction de la jeune fille qui venait de maladroitement trébucher sur un pavé qui dépassait, faisant rire Sora. Elle n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un de très débrouillard, mais en même temps, l'air de profonde gentillesse qu'elle dégageait lui permettait de croire qu'elle en était capable. Elle lui rappelait un peu les Princesses de Cœur qu'il avait rencontré ; douce, mais forte.

« Étrangement, ça ne m'étonne pas. »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence, regardant devant eux les deux plus jeunes s'extasier sur un rien. D'un coup, Raiponce poussa un cri joyeux et se jeta sur l'encolure d'un cheval blanc qui se dirigeait dans leur direction. Eugène grogna, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer, la brune avait repris la parole.

« Voici Maximus ! Maximus est un cheval de la garde royale, et un ami. »

L'animal gonfla le poitrail, clairement très fier de sa fonction, et l'adolescent lui sourit.

« Moi, c'est Sora, et là c'est Riku ! »

Le mammifère baissa la tête et la frotta contre celle du brun, avant de se redresser et de repartir en ignorant Riku, qui n'en sembla pas affecté.

« Maximus est une sale bête, il n'est gentil que quand il sait qu'il peut obtenir quelque chose. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Sa femme lui adressa un regard réprobateur. « Il est adorable. »

« Parce que tu lui donnes toujours des pommes. »

« Il le mérite, il travaille beaucoup ! »

« Mouais, ça reste à voir. »

La jeune fille sembla décider que continuer la conversation n'en valait pas la peine, parce qu'elle reprit son étreinte sur le bras de son nouvel ami, et se dirigea vers une des petites ruelles en babillant que c'était là-bas qu'ils faisaient les meilleurs cupcakes au monde, et aussi la meilleure peinture. Aussitôt, l'adolescent s'intéressa au sujet, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle se lance dans une tirade passionnée sur les différentes sortes de peinture selon leurs composants. Eugène roula des yeux, habitué, mais lui était absorbé par ce qu'elle disait, et émerveillé par son savoir. Arrivé devant la pâtisserie, ils commandèrent chacun un petit gâteau (Raiponce insista pour payer, malgré les protestations des deux voyageurs), et le vendeur les salua. Toutefois, un détail fit tiquer les deux garçons.

« Raiponce, il vient de t'appeler 'Princesse'. » fit remarquer Sora.

« C'est normal, je suis la princesse de ce royaume. » déclara-t-elle.

« Pour de vrai ? C'est génial ! »

« Ouiiiii ! » Elle semblait tout aussi ravie que lui à ce propos, un sourire surexcité étirant ses lèvres, avant de vainement tenter de prendre un air plus sérieux. « Oui, je sais. »

Eugène lui jeta un regard mi-affectueux mi-désespéré, et Riku retint un sourire en coin. Ils formaient un drôle de couple, chacun semblant être l'exact opposé de l'autre, et pourtant, il ne pouvait nier qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Dans un sens, ils étaient comme Sora et lui, si on y réfléchissait bien. Les deux plus âgés dégustèrent tranquillement leur cupcake tandis que les deux autres discutaient joyeusement de choses et d'autres, trop absorbés par leur conversation pour prendre la peine de s'arrêter et de manger leur gâteau.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

Sora se précipita pour aider une vieille femme qui venait de faire tomber son sac de courses sans attendre de réponse, et la Princesse partit à sa suite pour faire de même. La femme leur sourit.

« Merci beaucoup, jeunes gens. »

Les deux compères lui adressèrent un énorme sourire, et elle continua sa route. A peine eurent-ils fait quelques pas que des enfants leur foncèrent dans les jambes, et après des excuses balayées d'un signe de main et quelques rires, Raiponce et Sora continuèrent leur route avec leurs cupcakes en moins, donnés aux jumelles qui étaient parties en courant avec leur cadeau. Ils remontèrent la rue en bavardant gaiement, les deux autres à la traîne, et quiconque les aurait vu à ce moment aurait supposé qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, tant ils étaient à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.

« Ils sont tous les deux ce genre de personnes », remarqua Riku avec un sourire doux.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Eugène, le regard posé sur les deux adolescents qui complimentaient profusément un jongleur.

« Le genre de personne qui, quand tu la croises dans la rue, te donne envie de croire que tout n'est pas si mal. Qui semble incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit et pourtant est plus forte que les meilleurs combattants des mondes. Le genre de personne qui te redonne confiance en toi, en tes rêves, juste avec un sourire. »

« C'était très poétique, tout ça », se moqua gentiment le brun. « Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Raiponce sait illuminer ta journée et remplir ton cœur de couleurs d'un regard, et Sora m'a l'air pareil. »

« Oui », acquiesça le garçon aux cheveux argentés.

« Hey, les garçons ! »

Les concernés se tournèrent vers la brune.

« Il commence à faire tard. Dans une heure ou deux, il fera assez noir pour le lancer des lanternes. Vous restez pour voir ça, pas vrai ? »

« Oh oui ! », s'exclama Sora, ravi. « Yuffie en a déjà vu un, et elle dit que c'est magnifique. »

« Pourquoi pas », accepta son petit-ami.

« C'est décidé ! » Eugène leur sourit, satisfait. « Allons manger quelque part en attendant. C'est Raiponce qui régale ! »

Pascal plissa des yeux et fit un geste menaçant en direction de ce dernier qui eut soudainement l'air vaguement inquiet, mais la princesse rit.

« Ça me va. Allons-y ! »

« Manger ! » fit Sora, enthousiaste.

L'adolescent aux cheveux rebelles poussa leur barque encore un peu plus, avant de reposer les pagaies dans un coin.

« On devrait tout voir d'ici. »

Riku ne répondit pas vraiment, concentré sur l'horizon qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Malgré son apparence nonchalante, il avait tout autant voire plus hâte que le plus jeune de voir le spectacle des lanternes.

« Raiponce dit que ça devrait commencer d'ici 15 minutes. »

« Hmm. »

« Sois patient, Riku, ça va venir. »

Le concerné se redressa brusquement et tenta de prendre un air détaché, mais à en croire le sourire entendu de son petit-ami, cela ne marchait pas.

« C'est un joli monde, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« C'est vrai. Si je n'avais pas déjà rencontré les 7 Princesses de Cœur, j'aurai juré que Raiponce était l'une d'entre elles. »

« C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit. Elle a un cœur aussi lumineux que les autres. Et les couleurs... » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, pris dans ses pensées.

« Les couleurs ? » interrogea Riku.

« Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Les habitants, ils rayonnent de mille feux. Les maisons, elles sont pleines de traces de peintures, de paysages peints avec les mains des enfants et même d'adultes parfois. Sur le sol aussi, il y a ces énormes soleils jaunes aux contours violets un peu partout. Même les plantes qui poussent par-ci par-là semblent plus jolies que dans les autres mondes où je les ai vues. »

« C'est pour ça. »

« De quoi ? »

« Qu'on s'est arrêtés ici. Parce que tu sentais que ce monde était spécial. »

« Peut-être. » Sora haussa les épaules. « C'est surtout parce que je pensais qu'on en avait besoin, avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps. »

« Tu as raison. »

Il rit.

« Répète ça, tu veux ? Que je puisse l'enregistrer sur mon téléphone. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés le poussa en prenant un air faussement condescendant.

« Sûrement pas, looser. »

« Hey ! Tu vas v-Oh, regarde, ça commence ! »

D'un même mouvement, ils se penchèrent pour mieux apercevoir le point lumineux au loin. Puis, d'un coup, plusieurs centaines d'autres lumières suivirent, et d'autres encore, et le ciel se remplit peu à peu de lanternes chatoyantes. La légère brise les poussa vers l'horizon, et rapidement, elles survolèrent le lac où ils se trouvaient, y laissant une nuée de reflets brillants. Les deux garçons dardaient des regards émerveillés sur le ciel, baissant parfois les yeux pour fixer la surface du lac, avant de se reconcentrer sur les lumières à quelques dizaines de mètres au-dessus d'eux.

« Merci, Sora. »

Ce dernier adressa un regard perplexe à son petit-ami.

« Pour quoi ? »

Riku secoua la tête en souriant sans répondre, un peu désabusé, et lui attrapa la main.


	16. Upside Down

Bonjour !  
Je suis à l'heure cette fois-ci o/ Le thème d'aujourd'hui ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard, comme on dit, mais qu'est-ce que je me suis éclatée à l'écrire xD J'espère que vous vous amuserez tout autant à le lire.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Aqua prit une profonde inspiration, et évita de justesse l'arme qui s'encastra dans le sol là où elle se trouvait moins d'une seconde auparavant. Son propriétaire n'en sembla pas gêné, et il la récupéra avant de recommencer ses incessants assauts. La jeune fille fit de son mieux pour contre-attaquer ou bloquer la plupart de ses attaques, mais elle sentait peu à peu ses forces la quitter, malgré l'usage abusif qu'elle avait fait de ses potions et des sorts de soin. Si Maître Eraqus avait été là, il aurait été furieux, songea-t-elle. Combien de fois leur avait-il répété qu'utiliser trop de magie sur soi-même était dangereux ? _Le corps sait se guérir seul, et accé_ _lér_ _er le processus n'est pas bon pour lui. Quand vous le pouvez, évitez d'abuser les sorts et les potions pour vous soigner ; plus vous en utiliserez, plus votre corps s'y habituera, jusqu'à en devenir dépendant, et en quelques années, vous serez incapable de guérir naturellement. Soyez prudent avec la magie._

Un puissant coup d'épée dans la hanche la sortit de ses pensées, et elle jura tandis qu'elle était envoyée quelques mètres plus loin. La force de son adversaire n'était pas à sous-estimer. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré qui que ce soit d'aussi puissant, pas même Vanitas avec sa X-blade, et bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vu combattre en se donnant à fond, elle doutait que son Maître ait les mêmes capacités. Il était possiblement un des guerriers les plus doués existant, probablement un Maître dans sa catégorie étant donné son niveau, et elle savait que le vaincre allait être très compliqué, pour peu qu'elle y arrive. Elle le devait, toutefois, pour Ventus et Terra, pour qu'ils soient libres de cette ombre masquée, de cet inconnu en capuche, qui rôdait dans leur terre natale. Elle ne laisserait pas ce danger toucher à leur monde, et risquer de s'en prendre à eux.

Prise d'une nouvelle détermination, elle se lança à nouveau dans le combat. Son adversaire ne sembla pas perturbé par son élan de courage, bien qu'elle aurait eu du mal à le savoir sans voir son visage, et continua ses attaques impitoyables. Elle tenta de donner des coups, elle aussi, mais finit assez vite par réaliser qu'elle n'arriverait pas à gagner comme ça ; l'autre était trop rapide, tapait trop fort, parait au parfait moment, et elle avait l'impression d'être une mouche en train de se battre contre une tempête. Il fallait qu'elle change de stratégie, et vite, songea-t-elle tandis qu'elle se prenait un nouveau coup dans le dos, son adversaire ayant réussi à se glisser derrière elle avant même qu'elle n'ait pu réagir. Elle se releva rapidement, évitant ainsi à ses côtes de rencontrer violemment le sabre, et par pur réflexe, tenta d'échapper à la furie de son adversaire en roulant.

Elle s'apprêtait à se redresser convenablement, mais remarqua que de cette façon, elle arrivait à rester hors de portée de l'inconnu. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, elle adopta cette technique, et continua ses pirouettes avec enthousiasme, prenant à peine le temps de vérifier où elle se dirigeait. Du moment qu'elle ne fonçait pas dans le décor, ou pire encore, directement dans les jambes de son adversaire, elle ne craignait rien. Quoique, avec assez de force, elle devrait réussir à lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Hm, c'était une technique à tenter, mais dans un combat où elle ne risquerait pas sa vie si elle se trompait à ce propos. Peut-être plus tard, si elle s'en sortait. Dans tous les cas, l'inconnu semblait irrité par ce retournement de situation, à en croire ses grognements agacés et les coups d'épée bleutée de plus en plus forts qu'il donnait.

Toutefois, elle se rendit assez vite compte que sa nouvelle stratégie n'était pas sans inconvénients, loin de là. Pour commencer, elle se fatiguait très rapidement ; son souffle était court, elle arrivait à peine à respirer entre ses roulades, ses muscles abdominaux la faisaient souffrir comme jamais, sans même parler de ceux de son bras, et elle sentait des bleus se former un peu partout sur son corps là où elle avait rencontré trop vivement le sol irrégulier. Sa tête tournait, elle commençait à avoir du mal à réfléchir, et bien qu'elle parvienne à l'éviter, elle n'arrivait pas à attaquer l'inconnu. A ce rythme-là, elle allait se tuer toute seule, mourant d'épuisement ou étouffée sans même qu'il n'ait besoin de la toucher du bout de son arme. Mais le principal problème, c'était ses organes. Elle avait l'impression que plus elle tournait, plus ils s'emmêlaient, au point qu'elle aurait été incapable de dire où chacun se trouvait désormais et peu à peu, elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, et son estomac remuer désagréablement, et tout son intérieur semblait se trouver à l'envers.

Elle se força cependant à continuer, ne serait-ce que pour sauver sa propre vie, mais elle ralentissait, elle le sentait, elle se dirigeait dans des directions complètement opposées à celle où elle avait prévu d'aller, et fonça même à un moment dans un buisson, et elle fut à peu près sûre d'entendre son adversaire ricaner moqueusement tandis qu'elle se dépêchait d'en sortir pour éviter le coup de lame qui s'abattit sur l'arbuste un instant plus tard (elle le sentit effleurer sa cheville, et grimaça en songeant que le recevoir directement l'aurait probablement sonné suffisamment pour qu'il puisse l'achever juste après sans qu'elle ne puisse se défendre). Mais au bout d'un moment, son corps refusa de la suivre plus longtemps. Et comme le destin détestait Aqua, cela se fit à l'exact moment où la jeune fille, rendue confuse par l'épuisement et le manque d'air, rencontra brusquement les jambes de son adversaire, qui ne broncha pas. _Au moins, ma théorie aura eu sa réponse_ , se dit-elle. _Foncer dans les gens est une mauvaise idée, à éviter dans le futur. Enfin, si je survis._

Elle pouvait sentir la satisfaction de l'autre tandis qu'ils étaient tous les deux figés, sachant l'un comme l'autre ce qui allait suivre, la jeune fille le redoutant et le jeune homme le savourant. Le combat n'avait que trop duré, et pendant quelques minutes, il avait vraiment cru qu'elle avait une chance de gagner. Elle était forte, maligne et adroite ; elle avait ses chances. Mais personne ne pouvait pousser ses limites aussi loin et espérer que tout se passerait bien. Toutefois, avant qu'aucun des deux n'ait pu réagir, le corps d'Aqua se rebella violemment contre le traitement auquel elle l'avait soumis.

Elle se courba et vomit tout le contenu de son estomac sur les chaussures et le pantalon de l'inconnu.

Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Elle n'osait plus bouger, horrifiée de ce qu'elle avait fait. Non seulement c'était affreusement gênant et mal élevé, mais en plus, elle pouvait maintenant être sûre qu'elle allait être gratifiée d'une mort longue et douloureuse. Elle déglutit difficilement, grimaçant contre le goût âcre qui remplissait sa bouche, et releva un regard piteux en direction du visage masqué de l'autre. Ce dernier eut besoin de quelques secondes de plus pour réagir, visiblement choqué par ce qui venait d'arriver à ses bottes en cuir reluisantes et à son pantalon impeccable, puis peu à peu, la fureur monta en lui, vague par vague. Aqua put voir les Ténèbres entourer son corps et remuer violemment tout autour de lui sous le coup de sa rage sourde, et elle obéit à son instinct qui lui hurlait de courir très vite. Alors qu'elle parait un nouveau coup ravageur de son arme luminescente, son adversaire redoublant d'ardeur pour parvenir à la tuer, elle se promit que la prochaine fois, elle utiliserait des potions et des sorts de soin, tant pis pour les conseils de Maître Eraqus.


	17. Rain

Bonjour !  
Je suis pas en retard cette fois o/ Enfin, dans la publication en tous cas. Dans les révisions pour mon partiel blanc de droit de samedi, un peu plus (c'est pour ça que j'ai pas encore répondu aux MP d'ailleurs, désolée les filles). En tous cas, voilà le thème d'aujourd'hui, encore une fois basé sur le réalisme dans les jeux, parce que j'ai dû mal à croire que Sora puisse passer de son île tropicale à un monde plus tempéré voir glacial sans broncher. Donc voilà o/  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Il fait froiiiiiid ! »

Nul ne réagit à l'exclamation du jeune brun, qui se plaignait maintenant depuis un bon moment. D'autant plus qu'il ne faisait pas froid, pas vraiment ; certes, la température avait baissé et il pleuvait, mais c'est un temps tout juste frais, quelque chose de facilement supportable avec une veste. Et pourtant, Sora était roulé en boule au pied du chauffage, gémissant et se frottant les bras fébrilement.

« Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » s'étonna Yuffie en entrant dans la pièce.

Cloud et Léon ne répondirent pas, étant tous les deux occupés à nettoyer leurs armes et n'étant de toute manière pas bavard de nature, aussi la ninja se tourna vers le Porteur de la Keyblade.

« On gèle, ici ! »

« Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Il fait 16 degrés dehors ! »

« 16 degrés ? » répéta-t-il d'un air horrifié.

« Ben ouais, on est en automne quoi. »

L'adolescent jeta un regard au short de la jeune fille, aux bras nus du blond, et attrapa le plaid posé sur le canapé pour s'enrouler dedans.

« Vous êtes tous fous. »

L'épéiste blond lui jeta un regard amusé.

« Tu sais que de là où je viens, à Nibelheim, 16 degrés était considéré comme un beau temps d'été ? En hiver, les températures descendaient bien en dessous de zéro. »

Sora eut l'air absolument épouvanté en entendant cela. Il resserra sa couverture d'autant plus fort autour de lui, frissonnant, et les yeux qu'il posa sur lui brillaient d'un respect renouvelé. Léon ricana malgré lui, amusé par les antiques de l'adolescent, et Yuffie souffla, feignant l'exaspération. Avant qu'elle ne puisse traiter le plus jeune de faible comme elle comptait bien le faire pour avoir eu une telle réaction, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et deux paires de pieds se précipiter vers le salon après avoir brièvement salué Aerith et Cid dans la cuisine. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Kairi et Riku, à moitiés trempés et grelottants, avaient déboulés dans la pièce et s'étaient jetés sur Sora, toute fierté oubliée.

« Hey, non ! C'est mon plaid et mon chauffage, allez en trouver d'autres pour vous ! »

« Ta maman ne t'a pas appris à partager ? » gronda Riku.

Il tentait de faire lâcher prise à Sora en tirant sur un des coins de la couverture, mais en vain ; le brun s'était allongé dessus pour être sûr que son cocon ne serait pas défait. Kairi fixa son meilleur ami du regard et plissa les yeux, puis avec un sourire mielleux qui ne cachait pas la menace sous-entendue dans son ton, dit très calmement.

« On vient de passer cinq heures très ennuyantes dans ce monde affreux qu'est Atlantica- »

« Hey, n'insulte pas le monde d'Ariel ! » s'offusqua le garçon aux cheveux châtains.

« - Et on est revenus pour découvrir qu'il faisait un temps de chien. Nous sommes frigorifiés et trempés, alors je te jure, Sora Hikari, que si tu ne partages pas ce plaid tout de suite, tu passeras le reste de ta vie à le regretter. »

Autant dire que l'adolescent ouvrit sans la moindre hésitation sa couverture pour y faire de la place pour ses meilleurs amis après ça. Les trois autres ne pouvaient pas le blâmer ; pour une Princesse de Cœur, Kairi était absolument terrifiante, et sa colère faisait des ravages. Le pauvre Lea l'avait provoquée, une fois, mais il ne referait plus jamais la même erreur. Il disait que même quelques mois plus tard, il en faisait encore des cauchemars. Après quelques essais et protestations (« Riku, tu m'enfonces ton coude dans les côtés ! » « Tu peux parler, tu m'écrases à moitié, assis comme ça ! »), les compères finirent par trouver une position satisfaisante et se plaquèrent contre le chauffage bouillant avec un soupir d'aise.

Léon leur jeta un regard vaguement curieux.

« Vous n'avez jamais affronté de température plus froide ? »

« Si, une fois » répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés, « dans le monde de la guerrière. »

« Elle s'appelle Mulan. »

« Hm. Il y avait des montagnes enneigées, là-bas, et j'ai dû y rester quelques jours. »

« Moi aussi », marmonna le brun, « et c'était horrible. »

L'autre garçon hocha la tête vigoureusement.

« Sur notre île, il fait toujours très chaud. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'hiver, alors ça ne descend que très rarement en dessous de 25 degrés. » Expliqua la rousse.

« Sérieux ? » demanda Yuffie, ébahie.

« Oui. Et ça peut monter jusqu'à 50 degrés. »

Ce fut au tour de Cloud d'avoir l'air perturbé.

« Ça doit être insupportable, non ? » s'enquit-il.

« Quand il fait vraiment très chaud, on passe nos journées à la mer, alors ça va. Et le reste du temps, c'est juste agréable. »

Le blond n'eut pas l'air convaincu, mais n'insista pas.

« Chocolat chaud en approche ! Qui en veut ? »

Aussitôt, quatre têtes se tournèrent brusquement en direction d'Aerith qui arrivait avec une multitude de tasses dans les mains tandis que Cid la suivait avec une casserole remplie par ledit chocolat chaud. Les trois adolescents, plus Yuffie, la fixèrent d'un air très intéressé, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme.

« Apparemment, vous en voulez tous les quatre. Et vous, les garçons ? » demanda-t-elle à Cloud et Léon.

« Pourquoi pas », accepta le blond.

Le balafré hocha la tête sans un mot, et après quelques minutes, tous avaient trouvé un endroit où s'asseoir avec une tasse de chocolat chaud fumant entre les mains. Sora et Kairi avalèrent le leur avec gourmandise, tandis que Riku et les autres le sirotèrent avec plus de modération. Aerith les regarda faire et rit gentiment.

« Vous avez si froid que ça ? »

« Oh que oui. » dirent-ils en cœur.

Avec un sourire maternel, la brune se leva et alla chercher d'autres couvertures dans l'armoire, qu'elle leur tendit. Trois regards adorateurs se posèrent sur elle, la faisant pouffer à nouveau, et un énorme cocon de couvertures épaisses fut construit autour d'eux.

« A ce rythme-là, vous allez ressembler à Yuffie lorsqu'elle se construit un igloo. » fit remarquer Cid.

« N'importe quoi, le vieux, je fais jamais ça ! C'est un truc d'enfants ! »

« C'est moi que tu traites de vieux, gamine ? »

La dispute se poursuivit sans relâche, les deux se traitant de tous les noms sans marquer de pause. Aerith sortit un livre, habituée à ce genre de scènes, et les deux hommes se désintéressèrent de la discussion pour reprendre leur activité précédente. Sora, Riku et Kairi les regardèrent faire quelques minutes, mais bercés par la chaleur et le bruit de la pluie qui frappait sur les carreaux, finirent par s'endormir les uns sur les autres.


	18. Silver

Bonjour !  
J'ai oubliééé ! Je suis vraiment désolée, j'avais promis que je ferai attention à ne plus oublier eeeet ça n'aura pas duré longtemps. Je m'en excuse platement. Et je vais répondre aux MPs aussi, je m'en occupe aujourd'hui. Après, ça veut dire que vous aurez trois thèmes cette semaine, et celui-ci est long, c'est un des trois plutôt longs. Et c'est mon préféré, aussi, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. D'ailleurs, je me suis totalement inspirée de ma propre fac pour écrire ce thème. Et je suis en droit, pas en Arts, donc si je me suis plantée dans les matières, j'en suis désolée.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

La première fois qu'ils se parlèrent, ce fut par le jeu du hasard.

Sora était fatigué après avoir travaillé toute la journée à la bibliothèque universitaire sur les trois pages d'exercices d'anglais qu'avait donné la prof à leur classe. Qui avait dit qu'étudier l'art était simple, qu'il aille lui faire ravaler ces mots ? Même le soutien de ses meilleurs amis, Riku et Kairi, eux aussi écroulés par les devoirs de littérature pour l'un et de droit pour l'autre, n'avait pas suffi à le faire travailler aussi facilement qu'il aurait voulu, et il se retrouvait donc, malgré ses efforts, à n'avoir toujours pas fini sa dissertation. C'était donc en grommelant que le brun rentrait chez lui, la tête baissée et le cerveau rempli de dates importantes. Si bien que lorsqu'il bouscula légèrement quelqu'un, une personne aux cheveux argentés, remarqua-t-il du coin de l'œil, il eut pour seul réflexe de marmonner un « Pardon, Riku » et de continuer son chemin de façon machinale, sans voir que la personne s'était retournée.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Riku. »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Sora pour comprendre qu'on lui parlait, mais lorsque ce fut fait, il se retourna vivement, horrifié. Il ne connaissait que deux personnes sur les Iles du Destin ayant des cheveux d'une telle couleur argentée, et si ce n'était pas Riku, alors c'était forcément son père. Sephiroth était un policier, ancien général de l'armée, qui inspirait le respect d'un seul regard perçant, si ce n'est la peur. Toutefois, sous ses airs froids et autoritaires, il était un père aimant et une bonne personne. Il avait fallu des années à Sora pour qu'il accepte d'appeler l'adulte par son prénom, malgré des demandes répétées. Et même si désormais, il était plus détendu en sa présence, échangeant des conversations banales et des plaisanteries, il ne restait pas moins terrifié à l'idée de faire un faux-pas et de subir le courroux du père de son meilleur-ami.

« Je suis désolé, Sephiroth ! »

Parfaitement réveillé, il s'apprêtait à continuer à enchaîner les excuses (et à se mettre à genoux, Sora n'était pas une personne fière et si ça lui permettait de rester en vie, il était prêt à tout pour adoucir le terrifiant policier). Toutefois, il se stoppa net en réalisant qu'il ne connaissait pas la personne en face de lui. L'adolescent avait les mêmes cheveux gris que les Hojo, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là ; il avait une peau tannée, autant que la sienne, et surtout, des yeux dorés étonnants. A part Vanitas, son frère jumeau, c'était la première personne qu'il croisait avec une couleur d'iris aussi particulière.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Sephiroth non plus. »

L'inconnu le fixa, le visage impassible, mais Sora avait passé sa vie entouré de Vanitas, Riku et Sephiroth ; il savait lire sur les visages comme personne, et reconnut facilement la lueur amusée qui brillait dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Le brun lui adressa un sourire penaud, et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête pour se donner un air innocent. Cela sembla plus ou moins marcher, et il vit les lèvres de l'adolescent frémir, signe qu'il contenait un sourire.

« Désolé, c'est juste que je pensais qu'il n'y avait que Riku et Sephiroth qui avaient les cheveux argentés, sur cette île. Je m'appelle Sora, au fait ! »

L'autre hésita quelques secondes, et il devina qu'il réfléchissait au fait de continuer la conversation. Visiblement, ce n'était pas une personne bavarde, ni même très sociable. Il finit finalement par prendre sa décision, et il hocha la tête à son intention.

« Xehanort. Je viens d'arriver ici. »

« Vraiment ? Tu verras, c'est minuscule, mais on s'y fait. Et il paraît qu'on fait les meilleures glaces à l'eau de mer du monde, après celles de la Cité du Crépuscule ! »

Xehanort acquiesça à nouveau mais ne rajouta rien. Sora se dit qu'avec une attitude aussi renfermée, il n'allait jamais se faire d'amis, et se promit que si il le recroisait (ce qui était fort probable, les Iles du Destin étaient vraiment minuscules), il tenterait de le faire parler un peu plus, peut-être qu'ils pourraient s'entendre. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés baissa son regard vers son téléphone et écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« Je dois y aller. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré, Sora. »

Le brun put voir dans son regard qu'il disait ça par pure politesse, mais décida de ne pas se laisser abattre par sa froideur. S'il avait réussi à amadouer Sephiroth, ce n'était pas Xehanort qui allait lui résister ! Alors, avec un grand sourire amical, Sora lui fit signe de la main alors qu'il s'éloignait, et se promit d'essayer de devenir ami avec cet étrange garçon.

••

Mais la deuxième fois qu'ils s'adressèrent la parole, et toutes les fois suivantes, ce fut de leur propre initiative.

Lorsque Sora aperçut un éclat de cheveux argentés au marché quelques jours plus tard, il s'arrêta le temps d'une poignée de secondes pour s'assurer de l'identité de la personne dont il s'agissait. Hors de question qu'il refasse la même erreur que la dernière fois. Aussi, une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il n'était pas question d'un des deux Hojo, il se dirigea gaiement vers l'adolescent. Ce dernier était concentré sur une grappe de tomates qu'il tenait à la main, si bien qu'il dût lui taper sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Xehanort le fixa, confus, puis un éclair de reconnaissance (vite camouflé derrière un masque impassible) traversa son visage, et il hocha la tête en guise de salut.

« Salut ! Tu vas bien ? » Lorsque son interlocuteur répéta son précédent mouvement, toujours sans ouvrir la bouche, le brun désigna les fruits. « Elles sont mûres et plutôt jolies, tu devrais les prendre. »

Le garçon prit son conseil au sérieux et se tourna vers la vendeuse pour payer, mais grommela en direction de Sora.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais en faire. »

Ce dernier le fixa, ébahi. Il ne savait pas comment cuisiner des tomates ?!

« Mais, ce sont des tomates ! Tu peux tout faire, avec des tomates ! Des tomates farcies, du crumble de tomates, du cake à la tomate, de la tarte à la tomate et à la moutarde... Même des tomates mozzarella, ou de la salade de tomates, si tu ne sais pas cuisiner ! »

Xehanort le regarda étrangement, comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser, ou qu'il s'était mis à parler dans une langue alien. Le brun comprit instantanément.

« Tu ne sais pas cuisiner, c'est ça ? »

L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés se détourna brusquement sans répondre et commença à s'éloigner, mais Sora avait eu le temps de voir ses joues légèrement rougies sous le coup de l'embarras. Il ne commenta pas, et le suivit en souriant.

« Je pourrais t'apprendre quelques recettes, si tu veux. A part mon père qui connaît les basiques, je suis le seul à la maison qui sache faire à manger, alors je me débrouille plutôt bien. »

L'autre ne répondit pas, et Sora devina, amusé, qu'il était aux prises entre sa fierté et la nécessité de savoir se nourrir. Il ne dit rien, le laissant hésiter, et continua à le suivre le long des stands de ventes, jetant des regards aux différents produits, l'esprit perdu dans la planification des repas de la semaine. Il s'arrêta soudainement devant un étalage de citrouilles. Il pourrait faire une bonne soupe avec ça, et puis c'était bientôt Halloween, elle aurait toujours son utilité en tant de que décoration. Il sortit l'argent que lui avait donné son père et prit la plus orange qu'il put trouver. Alors qu'il la prenait dans les bras, Xehanort, qui avait attendu à côté de lui, finit par hocher la tête.

« Si ce n'est pas un problème. »

Sa survie passait donc avant sa fierté. Ou tout du moins, son estomac. Le brun sourit et acquiesça vigoureusement, commençant à déblatérer sur les différentes recettes qu'il pourrait lui apprendre, pour commencer. Le jeune homme le regarda sans rien dire, et un passant aurait pu croire qu'il ne l'écoutait même pas, mais le plus petit avait eu le temps d'apercevoir le coin de ses lèvres frémir.

••

Sora avait besoin de café, et vite, ou il allait tuer quelqu'un. Xigbar leur avait encore fait don d'une de ses spécialités, une dissertation sur un sujet bien trop large et compliqué pour qu'ils n'y passent pas une majorité de leur semaine, le tout accompagné d'un ricanement moqueur en voyant leurs mines déconfites. Un jour, un élève allait craquer et trouver un moyen de le tuer dans son sommeil, et il serait accueilli en héros auprès de ses camarades, libérés du joug du terrible professeur d'histoire de l'art.

Le brun se reprit, bien que trop vidé pour se sentir honteux d'avoir souhaité la mort de quelqu'un, et se dirigea vers la machine à café d'un pas traînant. Il pouvait voir aux regards compatissants des autres élèves qu'il devait faire peur à voir, mais s'en fichait totalement. Il avait passé bien trop de temps à réfléchir à ce sujet de dissertation sans rien trouver, et rien ne viendrait se mettre entre lui et son café au lait (et celui à la noisette de Riku, et le mokacchino de Kairi).

A part un éclair argenté.

Sora se redressa d'un coup, même s'il fallut quelques secondes de plus à son cerveau pour comprendre la situation. Il avait appris à reconnaître cette coupe de cheveux, bien plus courte que celle de Sephiroth et plus soignée que celle de Riku. La perplexité s'installa alors dans son esprit (ou plutôt, revint s'y installer, car elle n'avait pas arrêté de squatter depuis qu'il s'était penché sur ses devoirs) ; que faisait Xehanort ici, à la fac, en lire de lire attentivement les différents cafés proposés par la machine ? Il le rejoignit, un peu plus vivement et gaiement qu'au départ, et parvint même à forcer ses lèvres à esquisser un sourire plus ou moins présentable.

« Hey. »

Xehanort se retourna, et une fois qu'il l'eut reconnu, hocha la tête.

« Bonjour, Sora. »

En temps normal, il lui aurait demandé comment il allait, puis aurait enchaîné sur des banalités avant de discuter (ou plutôt, faire un monologue ponctué acquiescements vagues de son interlocuteur) pendant une dizaine de minutes, voire plus, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, Sora était en mission. Il avait besoin de café, d'avancer sur la dissertation incompréhensible que lui avait donnée le vieux borgne, et surtout, s'il ne revenait pas rapidement avec les breuvages magiques de ses amis, Kairi allait mettre sa tête à prix. Alors il sourit simplement, et désigna la machine du menton.

« Tu as fait ton choix ? »

Xehanort se tourna à nouveau vers celle-ci, et secoua la tête.

« Le café à mon ancienne université était affreux. Je ne sais pas quoi choisir pour tomber sur quelque chose de buvable. »

Dans un coin de son cerveau, le brun remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler autant. Dans un autre endroit, il nota consciencieusement le fait que le garçon aux cheveux argentés était un élève comme lui, et visiblement à cette université aussi. Il avait dû être transféré ici, et il se demanda pourquoi. Mais, principalement, il resta concentré sur la deuxième partie de ses paroles.

« Les cafés sont vachement bons, ici, tu devrais forcément trouver quelque chose qui te plaît. Si tu aimes le sucre liquide, il y a le café à la noisette qui est bon, même si le plus sucré reste celui à la crème brûlée. Sinon, dans les choses plus basiques, le café au lait n'est pas mauvais. »

Xehanort hocha la tête (c'était un mouvement qu'il faisait beaucoup, avait remarqué Sora), et après quelques secondes de réflexion, appuya sur le bouton du café de la crème brûlée. Et ajouta autant de sucres que possible d'un air déterminé. Le brun le regarda faire d'un air mi-ébahi mi-horrifié.

« Tu sais, je n'exagérais pas quand j'ai dit que le café crème brûlée était très sucré, hein. »

« Il me faut beaucoup de sucre si je veux me concentrer. »

Sora ne répondit pas. Ça aurait été hypocrite de sa part de prononcer le moindre jugement à ce propos alors que Kairi, Riku et lui s'enfilaient paquets de bonbons sur paquets de biscuits depuis quelques heures. Il se contenta donc de lui jeter un regard compatissant, songeant que l'université aurait un jour leur peau (ou tout du moins leur santé mentale), puis, lorsque Xehanort fit un pas sur le côté pour lui libérer l'accès à la machine bienfaitrice, il commença à commander les trois cafés (tous provenant de sa poche, car ses meilleurs amis étaient des ingrats). Avec un sourire, il décida de discuter un peu avec lui, puisqu'il semblait prêt à supporter sa présence.

« Je ne savais pas que tu allais à l'université. Tu es dans quelle licence ? »

« En L3 d'Histoire. »

« Ça doit être intéressant ! Moi, je suis en Arts. On étudie un peu l'histoire, nous aussi. Enfin, juste l'histoire de l'art, mais ça reste de l'histoire. » Il attrapa le premier café, puis lança la préparation du deuxième. « Tu t'es fait d'autres amis ? »

Son interlocuteur resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, et Sora se tourna vers lui, intrigué. Ce n'était pourtant pas une question compliquée, ni nécessitant une réponse développée. Est-ce qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal ? Il se repassa ses dernières paroles, le front plissé par la confusion, puis finit par comprendre. Peut-être que Xehanort n'avait pas apprécié qu'il implicite qu'ils étaient amis ? Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Kairi disait toujours qu'il avait tendance à être trop amical, et que pour la plupart des gens, il fallait plus que deux conversations avec une personne pour la considérer comme une amie. Il trouvait ça dommage, car le monde était un endroit bien plus beau lorsqu'on avait beaucoup d'amis sur qui compter. Visiblement, le garçon aux cheveux argentés était une des personnes concernées par la description de la rousse. Mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, s'excuser principalement, l'autre lui répondit.

« Non. »

Le brun ne sut trop comment réagir. D'un côté, il était triste (bien que pas étonné) d'apprendre qu'il n'avait créé de liens avec qui que ce soit, mais d'un autre, une petite voix ravie chantait que Xehanort venait de confirmer que oui, ils étaient amis. Il se contenta d'un sourire radieux en sa direction, sourire qui lui valut un regard doré impassible, et lui donna un gentil coup de coude dans le bras (à défaut de pouvoir tapoter son épaule d'un air encourageant, puisque ses mains étaient prises par les trois gobelets de café).

« Ça va venir ! Bientôt, tu ne trouveras même plus de temps pour venir me parler tellement tu seras accaparé par ton groupe d'amis ! »

Sa réplique rencontra un regard profondément dubitatif, et il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner un peu moqueusement. Effectivement, il le voyait mal être entouré par des gens bavards et sans arrêt à la recherche de son attention. De ce qu'il en avait vu, Xehanort était un être un peu froid, silencieux et fier, mais surtout très indépendant. C'était à se demander comment il parvenait à supporter Sora, qui était quasiment son exact contraire. Avec un haussement d'épaules, ce dernier décida de ne pas chercher la réponse à sa question (au cas où cela servirait de réalisation à son ami que oui, il pouvait trouver des gens beaucoup plus intéressants ailleurs et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de rester avec lui), et préféra plutôt détourner la conversation.

« Sinon, tu avais besoin de café pour quelle raison ? »

Ils commencèrent tous les deux à quitter le renfoncement du couloir où se trouvait la machine, et avancèrent tranquillement vers la sortie du bâtiment. Sora prit soin de bien regarder où il allait tout en marchant lentement. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs tentatives, mais il avait fini par maîtriser l'art subtil de transporter trois tasses en carton chaudes sans se renverser du café brûlant sur les mains. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Xehanort avaler une gorgée de son sucre liquide, mais retint poliment sa grimace dégoûtée. L'autre au contraire sembla apprécier sa boisson, puisqu'il continua à la siroter après y avoir jeté un regard satisfait.

« J'ai cours jusqu'à 20h. »

Le brun lui jeta un regard horrifié. Quel genre de personne pouvait être assez sans-cœur pour obliger un élève à rester à la fac jusqu'à une heure pareille ? _L'Administration, c'est le diable_ , souffla la voix de Kairi dans sa tête, et il se souvint qu'elle aussi avait eu droit à un emploi du temps monstrueux lors de son deuxième semestre de L1.

« Mais tu as commencé à quelle heure ? »

A ces mots, une expression torturée traversa le visage de Xehanort, que Sora eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pour laisser place à l'habituel masque impassible, et il comprit avant même que le plus âgé n'ait eu à ouvrir la bouche.

« 8h. »

« ...Je compatis très sincèrement. » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre face à l'horreur de la situation.

Son interlocuteur hocha simplement la tête, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le jeune homme était quand même un peu drama queen sur les bords, peut-être même plus que Riku et Axel (ce qui n'était pas rien, quand on connaissait les deux concernés). Cependant, avant que leur discussion ne puisse aller plus loin, ils furent sortis du bâtiment, et visiblement, ils partaient dans des directions différentes. Lui devait retourner à la cafétéria, tandis que son ami, après avoir avalé d'une traite le reste de son café, commença à se diriger vers la bibliothèque universitaire. Sora le regarda faire, puis l'interpella avant qu'il n'ait le temps de rentrer.

« Je pars par là. On se voit plus tard, d'accord ? Bon courage pour ta fin de journée ! »

Xehanort se tourna vers lui et acquiesça avant de continuer son chemin. Le brun, de nouveau seul, sourit, et reprit sa route. Il jeta un regard rapide à l'heure affichée sur le panneau électronique entre les deux bâtiments et grimaça. Ça faisait déjà quinze minutes que Kairi et Riku attendaient leur café, et devaient être sur les nerfs à cause du manque. Il allait se faire tuer en arrivant.

••

Les deux amis continuèrent à se croiser de temps en temps, lorsque leurs emplois du temps coïncidaient, et la machine à café du bâtiment D devint rapidement leur point de rencontre.

Au fil des semaines, leur relation se transforma en véritable amitié, ponctuée des monologues de Sora et des hochements de tête de Xehanort. Le premier avait vite découvert que le second était effectivement tout aussi drama queen que Riku (mais pas autant qu'Axel, personne ne pouvait atteindre le niveau de dramatisme d'Axel), qu'il était né sur les Iles du Destin mais ses parents avaient déménagé à la Contrée du Départ lorsqu'il était enfant et, suite à leur divorce, il avait décidé de revenir ici pour étudier, qu'il adorait tout ce qui était un minimum sucré et détestait tout ce qui provenait de la mer (ce qui lui avait valu une remarque amusée sur le fait qu'ils étaient sur une île, et que les produits marins constituaient les trois quarts du régime alimentaire des habitants), et il avait besoin de ses neuf heures de sommeil minimum s'il voulait être capable de fonctionner correctement.

Les seuls moments où il parvenait à le dérider un peu, c'était lorsqu'ils abordaient le sujet de l'Histoire. Xehanort était absolument passionné par l'objet de ses études, et une fois lancé, il pouvait en parler pendant des heures sans se lasser. La première fois, il en avait été surpris, ne pensant pas provoquer un tel enthousiasme avec son innocente et banale question sur un de ses cours. Toutefois, il s'était rapidement pris au jeu, et il l'interrogeait de plus en plus souvent sur des faits historiques dont il avait un vague souvenir ; l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés s'animait alors, son visage se faisait plus expressif, sa voix plus précipitée, et il se mettait à détailler tel ou tel événement avec précision, ponctuant ses explications de remarques sarcastiques ou condescendantes envers les principaux acteurs. Dans sa bouche, le plus simple et inintéressant petit morceau du passé devenait une véritable histoire, et il parvenait à accrocher et garder l'attention de Sora à chaque fois.

Évidemment, l'intérêt du brun pour son nouvel ami ne passa pas inaperçu, ne serait-ce que parce qu'étant une sacrée pipelette, il ne put s'empêcher de le mentionner une ou deux fois (ou une vingtaine de fois) à Riku et Kairi au détour d'une conversation. Si au début, ces derniers ne se posèrent pas de questions, habitués à ce que le garçon se fasse des amis à tour de bras (il était probablement la personne connaissant le plus de monde à la fac, et il ne pouvait se déplacer dans un couloir sans être interpellé toutes les deux minutes par une connaissance), lorsque au fil des semaines les allusions ne cessèrent pas, ils finirent par sincèrement s'y intéresser. Les questions se firent de plus en plus nombreuses, et après un certain temps, ils demandèrent à le rencontrer.

C'est ainsi que Sora se retrouva, un mardi midi, à attendre Xehanort devant l'amphi A pour l'emmener au restaurant universitaire, où ses meilleurs amis s'étaient dirigés. Il jeta un énième regard à sa montre, mais avant d'avoir pu continuer à râler en voyant que les élèves n'étaient toujours pas sortis à 12h09 (il avait faim, bon sang !), ces derniers se mirent à sortir en vagues, bousculant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux, y compris lui-même. Il tenta de se rattraper à quelqu'un, mais la personne la plus proche de lui (il reconnut Axel par sa chevelure rouge, et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait en cours magistral d'Histoire alors qu'il était en art avec lui ?) s'en aperçut, et avec un grand sourire narquois, s'écarta d'un pas tout en se régalant visiblement de son expression trahie. Toutefois, quelqu'un attrapa son bras dans une prise ferme avant qu'il ne puisse toucher le sol, et le tira pour le redresser. Le garçon fixa les yeux dorés de Xehanort, et lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Merci, Xehanort ! Heureusement que tu étais là pour me rattraper, puisque certains sont des amis indignes. »

Il se tourna vers le rouquin en disant ça, mais celui-ci avait disparu, probablement pour aller se moquer et ricaner avec Larxene et Marluxia. Peu importe, il trouverait un moyen de se venger plus tard. Le poil à gratter, c'était un classique indémodable. Avec un dernier regard noir jeté dans la direction dans laquelle il supposait qu'Axel était parti, il se reconcentra sur son ami. Celui-ci le fixait d'un air mi-perplexe mi-amusé mais ne dit rien, et le plus jeune lui adressa un sourire un peu penaud, se frottant l'arrière de la tête. L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés laissa alors tomber le sujet (Sora pouvait le deviner à la façon dont son épaule se haussa très légèrement. Xehanort était un vrai mystère uniquement pour quiconque étant incapable de déchiffrer le langage corporel, et c'était dans ces moments qu'il était content d'avoir un frère jumeau qui passait les trois quarts de son temps à mentir, ça lui avait donné beaucoup d'occasions d'apprendre à voir au-delà des mots).

« Tes amis nous attendent ? »

« Yep », confirma-t-il en hochant la tête, « ils nous ont gardé des places. »

Sur ce, ils se mirent en route, discutant des cours, des galops d'essai sur le point d'arriver, et d'un peu tout ce à quoi Sora pouvait penser en ayant son estomac dans les talons, c'est-à-dire rien de spécialement intelligent. Ça ne sembla pourtant pas déranger son ami, et ils continuèrent à parler (enfin, l'un monologuait, tandis que l'autre hochait la tête de temps en temps) jusqu'à entrer dans le restaurant universitaire, puis ils se séparent le temps d'aller dans une queue différente, avant de se retrouver devant les tables toutes occupées par une centaine d'étudiants. Il scanna les visages pendant quelques secondes, avant de voir Kairi qui leur faisait des grands gestes, un sourire aux lèvres. Il les rejoignit d'un pas guilleret, Xehanort sur les talons, et s'installa en face de Riku, tandis que son ami s'asseyait à ses côtés.

« Xehanort, voici Kairi et Riku, mes meilleurs amis. Kairi est en deuxième année de droit, et Riku en troisième année de littérature anglaise. »

Ils se saluèrent amicalement, échangeant les formules de politesse habituelles, et Sora en aurait roulé des yeux s'il n'avait pas été aussi intéressé par le contenu de son assiette. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait de Xehanort, mais Kairi et Riku étaient difficilement plus sociables que lui. Les trois amis avaient passé la grande majorité de leur vie ensemble, n'ayant besoin de personne d'autre, si bien que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient face à un inconnu, ils étaient incapables de dépasser le stade de l'intérêt poli, et à chaque fois, c'était à lui de prendre les devants de la conversation pour ne pas laisser s'installer un silence maladroit. Comme à ce moment, remarqua-t-il en voyant que les trois autres se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, incapables de trouver un sujet de discussion. Sora se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de rire.

« Au fait, Kairi, ça a donné quoi, ton évaluation de droit administratif ? »

Le regard blasé qu'elle lui adressa parlait de lui-même, et il grimaça. Face à la pression des examens, son amie avait trois stades de réactions négatives d'abord la panique, pendant laquelle elle écumait frénétiquement ses cours et tous les manuels qui lui tombaient sous la main, le désespoir, qui la poussait à se cacher dans sa chambre en priant pour un quelconque miracle, et enfin le désabusement. Arrivée à ce point-là, elle se préoccupait à peine de ses devoirs, faisant le strict minimum, et relisait ses cours d'un œil morne, peu motivée pour faire quoique ce soit. Visiblement, elle commençait à s'approcher de ce stade-là, et il allait falloir qu'ils s'occupent de ça. En général, un week-end de détente à jouer aux jeux vidéo permettait de la remettre sur pieds le fait de taper sur des ennemis l'aidait à laisser échapper toutes ces émotions négatives (Kairi était un vrai bourrin aux jeux vidéo, et la meilleure d'eux trois).

« Ça n'a pas dû être si terrible que ça. Et puis, tu nous as bien que ça ne comptait pas beaucoup dans la note finale, pas vrai ? »

Riku lui fit un sourire encourageant pour accentuer ses paroles, et avec un soupir, elle haussa les épaules.

« On verra bien. » Puis elle se tourna vers Xehanort. « Tu es en troisième année d'Histoire, c'est bien ça ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Hm. » Elle avala sa bouchée de légumes, puis enchaîna. « Tu vivais ici étant petit, si j'ai bien compris ? »

Xehanort jeta un regard en coin à Sora, qui lui sourit innocemment (ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était incapable de tenir sa langue, et puis ce n'était pas comme si c'était quelque chose de spécialement personnel ou gênant, il n'y avait pas de mal à le mentionner), puis hocha la tête.

« Mes parents ont déménagé quand j'avais 7 ans. Je n'y avais pas remis les pieds depuis. »

« Beaucoup de choses ont dû changer. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« C'est possible. Je n'ai pas encore assez visité les alentours pour le savoir. »

Le brun releva la tête, étonné.

« Vraiment ? Mais tu es ici depuis bientôt deux mois ! Tu as bien dû avoir le temps de sortir un peu, non ? »

« Je n'en ai pas tellement vu l'intérêt. »

« Mais, Xehanort, il y a tellement de jolies choses ici ! Je sais que l'île est plutôt petite, mais les paysages sont très beaux, et les gens gentils, et puis tu ne peux pas ne pas sortir de chez toi de temps en temps, c'est mauvais pour la santé et pour la concentration ! Si tu veux, je te ferai faire un tour de tous les endroits importants. »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête en cœur avec les paroles de leur ami. Son interlocuteur, sous le poids des trois regards, sembla rendre les armes.

« Très bien. »

« Génial ! Il faudra qu'on trouve un moment pour faire ça. »

Il eut droit à un énième acquiescement en tant que réponse, puis les quatre jeunes adultes continuèrent à manger, discutant parfois d'un sujet ou d'un autre, et le repas se passa relativement rapidement et bien. Il fut bientôt temps pour chacun de retourner en cours, et ils se séparèrent, Sora et Xehanort partant d'un côté, et Kairi et Riku de l'autre.

« Il me faudrait ton numéro. » lâcha soudainement le brun, après quelques minutes de silence.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu sais, pour qu'on puisse s'organiser, pour la visite des îles. Ça sera plus pratique. »

L'hésitation flagrante du garçon aux cheveux argentés lui valut une moue boudeuse. Ce n'était pas comme si il allait donner son numéro à tous les gens qu'il croisait, ni le harceler de sms ! Enfin, pas trop. Le brun aperçut une lueur amusée dans son regard tandis qu'il décidait à finalement sortir son téléphone, et il l'imita avec un grand sourire. Ils échangèrent rapidement leurs numéros, et Xehanort haussa un sourcil en voyant les smileys tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres que lui envoya Sora. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, aucunement honteux de sa bêtise. Ils reprirent ensuite leur route jusque devant la salle de cours du brun, puis chacun partit de son côté après que le brun ait promis de le contacter le soir même pour trouver un arrangement pour leur sortie. Il allait rentrer dans la salle de classe, après avoir regardé son ami s'éloigner, lorsqu'il reçut un sms, et il le lut rapidement. Ce fut rouge vif qu'il s'engouffra dans la salle, maudissant Kairi et ses idées stupides.

« _Il est bizarre, mais pas méchant. Riku et moi lui accordons notre bénédiction pour te faire la cour ;)_ »

••

« _Hey._ »

« _Bonjour, Sora._ »

« _Ça va ?_ »

« _Très bien, et toi ?_ »

« _Nickel ! Tu es occupé ce week-end ?_ »

« _Non._ »

« _Ça te dit qu'on fasse le tour de l'île à ce moment-là alors ?_ »

« _D'accord._ »

« _Alors c'est toi, le nouvel ami de mon frère ? Pff, j'imagine que tu es aussi casse-bonbons que lui, il faut bien ça pour le supporter. Attends, je rêve ou vous avez un rencard ce week-end ? Essaye de poser tes sales pattes sur lui ou d'approcher ta bouche à moins d'un mètre de la sienne et je te ferai bouffer tes entrailles par les narines !_ »

« _Pardon ?_ »

« _Désolé Xehanort, je suis désolé ! J'ai laissé mon téléphone sans surveillance deux minutes le temps d'aider Ventus avec ses devoirs, et Vanitas en a profité. Oublie ce qu'il a dit, il est stupide. Je suis désolé !_ »

« _Ce n'est rien. Vanitas est ton frère, donc ?_ »

« _Yep, mon frère jumeau. Il y a aussi mes petits frères, Ventus et Roxas, qui sont jumeaux aussi, et ma petite sœur Xion. On vit tous avec notre père Léon._ »

« _Je vois. Je suis heureux d'être fils unique._ »

« _Oh ce n'est pas si mal, tu sais ! Ils sont un peu casse-pieds parfois, mais je n'échanger_ _ais ç_ _a pour rien au monde._ »

« _Si tu le dis. Samedi donc ?_ »

« _Okay. On se retrouve à 14h devant le marché de glace ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas où c'est._ »

« _Oublie. Je t'attendrai plutôt sur la place principale, là où il y avait le marché la dernière fois. Ça te va ?_ »

« _Très bien. A plus tard._ »

« _Bye !_ »

••

A 13h56 le samedi, Sora se retenait difficilement de sautiller sur place, excité comme une puce. Il avait hâte de montrer tous ces endroits à son ami ! Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour voir son visage lorsqu'ils seraient montés en haut de la colline qui surplombait le village, et il faudrait qu'ils aillent sur leur petite île de jeux aussi pour qu'il lui montre tous les endroits intéressants, peut-être qu'ils pourraient entrer dans leur ancien endroit secret ? Hm, en y allant à quatre pattes, ça devrait pouvoir être possible, l'entrée était petite mais pas tant que ça non plus. Il sortit de ses pensées en apercevant un point noir et argenté au loin, et un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Si il devait être honnête avec lui-même, plus que lui faire visiter l'île, c'était passer un moment avec Xehanort qui le rendait si heureux. En le voyant le chercher du regard, le brun fit des grands gestes de bras, attirant son attention. Une fois à son niveau, le plus âgé le salua, mais avant que la conversation ne puisse aller plus loin, il attrapa son poignet et commença à le tirer vers une des rues adjacentes.

« J'espère que tu as faim, car le glacier dans cette rue fait les meilleures glaces au fruit Paopou que tu ne goûteras jamais ! Et puis même si tu n'as plus faim, c'est de la glace, ça se mange tout seul. Et c'est moi qui régale ! »

Son ami le suivit de bon gré jusqu'au glacier. Il salua gaiement Wakka, et commanda deux cônes glacés, surmontés de sorbet au Paopou. Lorsque le roux leur demanda s'il voulait des suppléments, Sora rajouta de la chantilly, puis se tourna vers son ami.

« Je vais prendre un peu de tout. Et je paierai. »

Le brun secoua la tête. Il avait dit qu'il paierait, et c'est ce qu'il ferait. Mais avant de pouvoir continuer à protester, il avisa le résultat final de la glace de Xehanort, et resta bouche bée. Les deux boules de glace avaient disparu sous une montagne de chantilly, elle-même surplombée d'une épaisse couche de chocolat liquide et de confettis colorés au sucre. Le jeune adulte prit sa glace en remerciant le vendeur, et Sora se secoua, sortant son porte-feuille pour payer pour sa glace et la monstruosité. Il ignora la tentative de son ami de le retenir, et enfourna le reste de l'argent dans sa poche, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Viens, je connais l'endroit parfait pour qu'on mange notre glace tranquillement. »

Il se dirigea sans attendre vers le bout de la ruelle, léchant sa friandise en chemin, puis bifurqua dans une étroite ruelle et raide à moitié cachée par une devanture. Ils montèrent silencieusement pendant quelques minutes, et arrivé tout en haut, il se retourna vers Xehanort et lui fit un sourire encourageant avant de monter sur le toit de l'immeuble en face d'eux, légèrement en surplomb. Une fois qu'il y fut (et après s'être assuré que sa glace allait bien), il tendit la main vers l'autre.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Sans un mot, la monstruosité lui fut tendue, puis le garçon aux cheveux argentés grimpa sur le toit à son tour (bien plus maladroitement que lui, mais hey, Sora avait eu des années pour apprendre à le faire avec une seule main, pas lui) et la lui reprit. Le brun alla s'asseoir sur le bord de l'immeuble, les jambes pendant dans le vide, et son ami le rejoignit rapidement. Ils mangèrent tranquillement leur dessert, profitant de la vue. De là où ils étaient, ils voyaient très bien une bonne moitié de la ville, et le plus jeune s'absorba dans la contemplation des passants, se demandant quel genre de vie chacun avait. Il reconnut le fleuriste grâce à sa chevelure rose, probablement à la recherche d'enfants à traumatiser à l'aide de son amant, le scientifique Vexen (sérieusement, ces deux-là étaient aussi effrayants l'un que l'autre, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvés), et retint difficilement un rire en apercevant une longue chevelure argentée très proche d'une autre, plus courte et blonde. Il était prêt à parier que Sephiroth était encore en train d'essayer de draguer Cloud, le livreur. Le problème, c'était qu'il s'y prenait tellement mal, étant effrayant en tentant d'être séduisant, que ce pauvre Cloud était persuadé que le policier souhaitait en réalité sa mort et l'arrêtait à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient pour le lui rappeler. Un jour, il faudrait que quelqu'un lui dise la vérité, mais pour l'instant, le spectacle était trop amusant aux yeux des habitants pour que quiconque n'en prenne la peine.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Tu vois, là-bas, l'homme aux longs cheveux argentés ? C'est Sephiroth, le père de Riku. Il est policier, et je t'assure que de près, il est super intimidant. Et là, il est encore en train de traumatiser Cloud au lieu de le séduire comme il avait prévu. »

Sora ne put retenir un rire en imaginant la tête du livreur, probablement pâle comme un mort devant le sourire inquiétant (mais supposé aguicheur) de l'officier des forces de l'ordre. Il aurait bien aimé être là pour entendre leur conversation, tiens ! Il se tourna vers Xehanort, amusé, et se stoppa net. Ce dernier fixait le « couple » tout en léchant sa glace avec appétit, mais ce qui arrêta Sora, ce fut le discret mais toutefois présent sourire sur ses lèvres.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire. »

Il détourna son regard doré pour le poser sur lui, et haussa les épaules.

« Ça ne m'arrive pas beaucoup. »

« Tu devrais le faire plus souvent. Sourire, je veux dire. Ça te va bien. »

Il se sentit rougir légèrement, et reporta son attention sur les gens en dessous de ses pieds. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dit une chose pareille. Xehanort allait croire qu'il était bizarre. Pourtant, c'était vrai ; lorsqu'il souriait, son visage perdait son air fermé et sévère et s'illuminait discrètement mais joliment. Il ressemblait un peu plus à n'importe quel adolescent normal, et Sora sentit son ventre le chatouiller en y repensant. Il fallait qu'il trouve d'autres façons de le faire sourire. Se retournant, il vit plus qu'il n'entendit l'autre garçon murmurer un merci, et remarqua surtout la légère rougeur qui était apparue sur ses joues. Il sentit les étranges chatouillis revenir dans son estomac, et ne répondit rien.

Il finit sa glace, et attendit patiemment que son ami fasse de même avec le monstre qu'il avait commandé. Il était à peu près sûr que personne d'autre ne pouvait manger une chose pareille sans prendre 10 kilos et avoir du diabète sur le champ. Mais ça ne semblait pas déranger le garçon aux cheveux argentés qui dégustait tranquillement son dessert en gardant son regard fixé sur Sephiroth et Cloud.

« Alors, le sorbet au fruit Paopou, tu en penses quoi ? »

« Hmm », sembla-t-il réfléchir, avant de trancher, « ce n'est pas mauvais. »

Sora lui jeta un regard indigné. Pas mauvais, le sorbet au fruit Paopou, la meilleure glace au monde, la fierté des Iles du Destin ? C'était une des meilleures inventions de tous les temps, oui ! Comment osait-il en parler de façon aussi peu flatteuse ? L'autre sembla amusé par sa réaction, et le brun bouda, tournant la tête de l'autre côté et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Toutefois, il oublia bien vite l'offense commise lorsqu'il aperçut Naminé, la sœur de Kairi (et par extension, sa sœur adoptive, parce qu'il connaissait la jeune blonde depuis bien trop longtemps pour la considérer autrement), se faufiler discrètement entre les passants, regardant autour d'elle comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie. En d'autres mots, son attitude était suspecte, et il la fixa du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant un renfoncement. Puis il vit des mains se poser sur sa taille, et à en voir sa position, quelqu'un l'embrassait. Mais avec les ombres, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer la personne concernée, et il fusilla cette dernière du regard. Il allait falloir qu'il en parle à Kairi, et qu'avec Riku, ils montent l'enquête. Personne ne touchait à Naminé sans avoir droit au célèbre sermon de la famille surprotectrice.

« Tu voulais me montrer d'autres endroits? »

Il sursauta, sorti de sa contemplation, et sourit à Xehanort.

« Oui, il y a encore pleins de choses géniales à voir ! »

Il se releva d'un bond en souriant, sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Hors de question qu'il laisse la vie amoureuse de Naminé empiéter sur le bon déroulement de leur sortie ! Il tendit la main à son ami pour l'aider à se relever, mais ce dernier se mit debout de ses propres moyens, avec une grâce que Sora lui envia. Il décida de ne pas se formaliser du refus du garçon aux cheveux argentés et se dirigea vers la ruelle pour redescendre sur la place principale, l'autre sur les talons. Tout en marchant, il se mit à réfléchir à où aller ensuite. Xehanort connaissait probablement les bâtiments importants comme la mairie, la bibliothèque ou encore le supermarché. C'était vraiment les endroits touristiques qu'il devait l'emmener voir, les petits trésors de l'île. La falaise était connue, et valait le détour pour la vue magnifique qu'elle offrait. Le brun décida d'en faire leur prochaine destination.

Ils prirent tranquillement la direction de la plage, tandis que le plus jeune meublait le silence à grand renfort d'anecdotes, racontant comment Riku s'était un jour cassé une dent en tombant sur le rebord de ce trottoir, que c'était dans ce parc qu'il avait rencontré Axel et Demyx pour la première fois quand les deux garçons avaient décidé d'essayer d'impressionner les plus jeunes en tentant des figures de skate (ce qui avait totalement marché, jusqu'à ce que le blond se loupe et entraîne son ami dans sa chute), et c'était au pied de cet arbre qu'il s'était cassé le bras parce que Vanitas et lui avaient fait un concours pour savoir qui arriverait tout en haut de l'arbre en premier, et son jumeau, furieux d'avoir perdu, l'avait poussé ; pas fort, mais suffisamment pour qu'il perde l'équilibre et tombe. Il se souviendrait toujours de ce jour car son frère avait pleuré encore plus que lui, balbutiant qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès et le suppliant de ne pas le détester.

Tout au long de son babillage, Xehanort l'avait écouté attentivement, et avait semblé amusé par certaines de ses petites histoires. Ils arrivèrent finalement en haut de la falaise, et Sora resta en arrière pour laisser son ami profiter de la vue. Si l'immense rocher en lui-même n'avait rien de spécial, étant simplement un amas de pierres de couleur ocre délavée, la mer en contrebas, quant à elle, était absolument magnifique ; une petite crique d'eau vert turquoise s'était formée, et on pouvait voir à travers tous les poissons et autres créatures marines nager en toute tranquillité. C'était un des endroits les plus beaux de l'île, bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas de son préféré. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés s'approcha du bord, et il s'apprêtait à le retenir (le rebord n'était pas solide, et il ne tenait pas à ce que le nom de son ami finisse sur la liste de ceux qui avaient péri à cet endroit), mais il s'arrêta de lui-même à une distance raisonnable et se pencha en avant d'un air curieux.

« Tu connais le nom de certaines espèces de ces poissons? »

Le brun le rejoignit précautionneusement puis jeta un regard aux animaux nageant sous l'océan. De là où il était, il parvenait difficilement à les distinguer les uns des autres.

« Nope. Il faut demander à Demyx, c'est lui l'expert de tout ce qui a un rapport avec l'eau. »

« Hm. »

La conversation s'arrêta là, l'un plongé dans la contemplation de la vie marine et du paysage en général, l'autre réfléchissant à s'ils auraient le temps d'aller sur la petite île. Il voulait au moins lui montrer son endroit préféré, avec l'arbre Paopou courbé. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, son ami se redressa soudainement, et se tourna vers Sora.

« On a fait le tour ? »

Le brun lui jeta un regard indigné. L'île regorgeait de mille trésors, et il faudrait des jours pour tout voir ! Une nouvelle fois, il se demanda ce qui avait poussé Xehanort à revenir ici, alors qu'il était clair qu'il n'éprouvait aucune affection pour cet endroit.

« Bien sûr que non ! Il y a plein de trucs cool à voir ici, j'aurai jamais le temps de tout te montrer aujourd'hui ! Et puis il faut que tu découvres par toi-même aussi, sinon c'est moins drôle. Il faut juste que je t'emmène à un dernier endroit et ça sera tout, tu seras libre. »

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés hocha la tête, et il lui sourit avant de faire marche-arrière et de prendre un petit chemin sur le côté qui descendait vers la plage. Ils avancèrent d'un pas tranquille, Sora bavardant à propos de tout ce qui traversait son esprit tout en avertissant de temps en temps Xehanort d'une racine qui ressortait ou toute autre irrégularité du sol. Le petit sentier était raide, et une chute serait désagréable et douloureuse ; il en avait fait plusieurs fois l'expérience lui-même. Quand ils furent tout en bas, il les dirigea vers le dock sur le bord de la plage, mais une fois arrivé au bout du ponton, il grimaça. Il n'y avait plus de barque pour deux personnes.

« Tu sais pagayer ? »

« En théorie, oui » répondit prudemment son interlocuteur.

« Je t'aiderai de loin en te disant ce qu'il faut faire, au pire. »

Il monta dans une petite embarcation sans plus tarder (la sienne, qu'il avait depuis ses 5 ans, qu'il reconnaissait grâce aux différentes marques et autres dessins laissés par ses meilleurs amis au fil des années) et regarda du coin de l'œil son ami en faire de même. Lentement, il mit ses pagaies dans la bonne position et commença à avancer doucement, pour qu'il puisse prendre exemple sur ses mouvements. Ce dernier l'imita, de façon un peu raide, et il lui sourit pour l'encourager. Toute la traversée se fit en silence, seulement coupé par Sora lorsqu'il donnait tel ou tel conseil au plus âgé, et une fois sûr que ce dernier se débrouillait, il ferma les yeux (il connaissait le chemin absolument par cœur) et profita de la sensation d'être de nouveau dans sa barque, après des mois sans avoir pu y toucher. Le lent ballottement du bateau sur la mer, l'odeur de l'écume salée, la chaleur du soleil et l'humidité de l'eau sur sa peau, tout ça lui avait vraiment manqué. Un sourire paisible étira ses lèvres, et il savoura la fin de leur voyage, sans se rendre compte du regard pensif posé sur lui détaillant son visage.

Les barques finirent par arriver au dock de la petite île, et il en descendit d'un bond agile pour grimper sur la plate-forme en bois. Il tendit la main à Xehanort pour l'aider à sortir (et cette fois, il la prit, et il en fut ridiculement heureux, même si il se doutait que la seule raison pour laquelle son aide avait été acceptée, c'était parce que l'autre ne voulait pas finir à l'eau, surtout avec sa paire de bottes en cuir aux pieds), puis attacha leurs batelets au quai avec des gestes experts, sous les yeux attentifs de son ami. Il se tourna ensuite vers celui-ci, un énorme sourire plaqué au visage.

« Je t'aurai bien emmené dans notre cachette secrète, mais je ne pense pas que ça t'intéresse tellement, et puis l'entrée est petite, ça devient de plus en plus compliqué d'entrer. Du coup, je vais juste te montrer mon endroit préféré ! »

Sur ce, il partit d'un pas vif, presque sautillant, se forçant à ne pas marcher trop vite non plus. Il n'avait pas mis les pieds ici depuis bien trop longtemps. Il grimpa rapidement sur le toit de la cabane, souriant à Xehanort d'un air rassurant en voyant son hésitation à le suivre, puis traversa le pont en bois jusqu'au petit îlot. Ce fut avec l'aisance de la personne qui avait fait ça toute sa vie qu'il sauta sur le tronc de l'arbre Paopou, et il sourit.

C'était sur cet arbre qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de son enfance, et de nombreux souvenirs y étaient raccrochés, bons comme mauvais. Il y avait embrassé Kairi pour la première fois, avant de décider qu'il la voyait plutôt comme une sœur (il se souvenait aussi avoir embrassé Riku ici quand ils étaient enfants, pour 'voir comment ça faisait' ; ça avait été son premier baiser, et son meilleur ami devenait toujours rouge pivoine quand le sujet était abordé). C'était aussi à cet endroit qu'il avait appris que ce dernier avait rejoint la troupe de Maléfique, Jafar et tous les autres, des gens peu fréquentables dont tout le monde avait peur. Ça avait très mal fini ; Kairi et Sora avaient fait de leur mieux pour que leur ami ouvre les yeux et revienne sur le bon chemin, mais Ansem, agacé de les voir s'immiscer dans ses affaires, avait fini par s'en prendre à eux. La rousse avait passé un mois dans le coma, et lui-même n'avait pas été pu quitter l'hôpital pendant trois semaines suite aux blessures qu'il avait reçu. Cet incident avait au moins réveillé Riku, et quelques mois après, c'était au pied de cet arbre qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter de les fuir et qu'il était venu les supplier de lui pardonner. Depuis, leur amitié était redevenue aussi forte qu'auparavant.

« Cet endroit n'a rien de particulier. »

Le brun sortit de ses pensées, et il sourit à Xehanort, qui venait de le rejoindre et se tenait à côté de l'arbre. Il se décala légèrement et tapota le tronc pour lui faire signe de s'asseoir. Son ami s'exécuta, et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils étaient presque pressés l'un contre l'autre. Chaque petit mouvement faisait s'effleurer leurs bras, et il sentait des petits fourmillements le long de sa peau là où ils se touchaient. Il se demanda un instant d'où venait cette sensation (il n'avait jamais eu ça lorsqu'il touchait Kairi ou Riku) avant de se concentrer sur la remarque de son interlocuteur.

« Je sais. Ce n'est pas spécialement beau, ni grand ou spectaculaire, mais c'est un endroit spécial pour moi. Kairi, Riku et moi, on a passé beaucoup de temps ici, et on sait que si quelque chose ne va pas, on peut toujours se retrouver ici, tous les trois. Et puis, quand tu regardes devant, tu ne vois que la mer, pas le reste de l'île, juste de l'eau sans fin, et c'est un peu comme si le reste du monde n'existait plus, qu'on était libres, tu vois ? Quand on était plus petits, on a voulu quitter l'île, en radeau. On avait pris quoi, deux poissons et trois noix de coco pour tout le voyage ? Heureusement que Wakka l'a découvert et nous a balancé, ou on serait morts de faim et de soif. Du coup, on vient ici à la place, c'est moins dangereux, et c'est sympa aussi. »

Sora sourit et reporta son regard sur la mer paisible devant eux.

« Je déteste cet endroit. »

Le brun se tourna vers son ami aux cheveux argentés, nullement surpris par cette affirmation. Il le regarda, signalant qu'il l'écoutait. C'était rare de le voir s'ouvrir sans être incité à le faire au préalable, et il ne comptait pas louper cette occasion.

« La Contrée du Départ n'était pas beaucoup plus grande, mais c'était plus simple de rejoindre les autres grandes villes des alentours. Ici, il n'y a rien sauf du sable et la mer à perte de vue. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu, alors ? »

L'autre fronça les sourcils.

« Mon grand-père et moi étions en désaccord. Il n'aimait pas Eraqus, mon meilleur ami, et voulait que j'arrête de le fréquenter. J'ai eu le choix ; soit je finissais l'université ici, soit il me mettait à la rue. »

Le plus jeune le regarda, horrifié. Quel genre de personne faisait ça à un membre de sa famille ? Au final, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il se soit éloigné de cet homme ! Il ravala sa colère et posa une main chaleureuse sur le bras de son ami.

« Tu sais quoi ? Quand on aura fini l'université, on partira loin d'ici. Tu pourras me faire visiter la Contrée du Départ, et le Jardin Radieux, aussi ! Kairi vient de là-bas, et elle dit que c'est génial comme endroit. Ton grand-père ne pourra plus rien dire vu que tu seras majeur et diplômé, et on pourra aller où on voudra. Deal ? »

Xehanort lui sourit.

« Deal. »

••

Le temps fila après ça, et rapidement, les étudiants s'écroulèrent les uns après les autres sous la charge des révisions pour les différents examens. Même Sora en avait perdu son habituelle joie de vivre, et il se traînait de cours en cours tel un zombie, toute énergie envolée. Son visage hagard avait beaucoup fait rire Xigbar, dont la bonne humeur atteignait des niveaux insoupçonnés face à la souffrance de ses élèves, et il s'était amusé à leur poser des questions particulièrement tordues et compliquées tout le long du cours en se délectant de leur expression épuisée et confuse alors qu'ils se torturaient les neurones pour trouver la réponse. A la fin des deux heures, chacun avait réussi à trouver assez de force pour fusiller méchamment leur professeur du regard, ce qui avait semblé l'amuser d'autant plus.

Aussi, quand il était sorti de la salle de classe, Sora, la douceur et la gentillesse incarnée, était prêt à tuer quelqu'un pour ne serait-ce qu'un regard de travers. Même Axel ne s'y risqua pas ; ce dernier, après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil, sembla pris de pitié et lui tendit son reste de café et sa sucette à moitié mangée, que le brun prit avec gratitude. Du café et du sucre, c'était la meilleure recette pour survivre à cette période de l'année. Les idées un peu plus claires après avoir fini la boisson d'une traite, il remercia le rouquin et fourra la sucette dans sa bouche, ignorant le regard dégoûté de Larxene. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il échangeait sa salive avec celle d'Axel. Avec un signe de la main en direction de ce dernier, il se mit en route vers la bibliothèque universitaire où l'attendaient Kairi et Riku pour réviser.

Il entra tranquillement dans le bâtiment et salua amicalement mais silencieusement Belle, la bibliothécaire, avant de partir à la recherche de ses amis à travers les rayonnages. Il savait qu'ils se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où, exactement. Il finit par les repérer, et il s'approcha de leur table avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, quand l'impensable se produisit.

La semelle de sa chaussure glissa sur le sol, et un fort couinement résonna dans le silence de la bibliothèque.

La seconde d'après, il sentit une cinquantaine de regards profondément meurtriers se poser sur lui, et il se figea instantanément, affichant un sourire d'excuse pour espérer amadouer les étudiants. Cela ne marcha pas le moins du monde, et après quelques secondes, il reprit lentement sa route, prenant soin de bien poser ses pieds comme il le fallait pour être aussi silencieux que possible. Cependant, à peine eût-il fait trois pas qu'il sentit trois regards encore plus pesants que ceux des autres le fusiller à leur tour, et il se tourna vers la table concernée, sa mine désolée toujours en place.

Toutefois, il s'arrêta net en découvrant de qui il s'agissait. Un des rayons avait caché le groupe de sa vue, mais maintenant qu'il s'était avancé, il put détailler les trois personnes qui y étaient assises. Il y avait un étrange garçon aux cheveux bleus-gris qui lui retombaient sur le visage, cachant un de ses yeux (le seul visible semblant essayer de l'éviscérer par la pensée), et un autre, l'air un peu plus âgé que lui, dont les cheveux bleus vifs descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules, bien que les caractéristiques les plus remarquables de ce dernier soient la cicatrice en X qui lui barrait le visage, et ses yeux dorés aussi amicaux que ceux de son ami.

Mais ce qui attira vraiment l'attention de Sora, ce fut Xehanort, assis entre les deux autres. Ce dernier, en comprenant qu'il était la source du bruit désagréable, s'adoucit un peu, et son regard passa de meurtrier à réprobateur. Le brun lui adressa un sourire penaud, et il s'approcha lentement du groupe, tentant de faire abstraction des regards des deux garçons qui se faisaient de plus en plus mauvais à chaque pas dans leur direction. Il s'arrêta devant leur table, et murmura doucement.

« Salut, Xeha. »

Ce dernier releva un sourcil en entendant le surnom, mais lui rendit son salut avec un léger sourire. Même Eraqus n'avait jamais essayé de raccourcir son prénom, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, c'était agréable de voir que quelqu'un tenait suffisamment à lui pour lui trouver un surnom.

« Bonjour, Sora. »

Ce dernier lui adressa alors un sourire rayonnant, puis se tourna vers les deux autres, les saluant d'un hochement de tête un peu hésitant.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu t'étais fait des amis. »

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés haussa les épaules, et aucun desdits amis ne sembla vexé ou dérangé de ne jamais avoir été mentionné. Sora songea qu'ils devaient avoir une drôle amitié, mais c'était mieux qu'être seul. Le plus jeune le regarda de haut en bas, un sourcil relevé comme s'il le jugeait, et il dut retenir l'envie de croiser les bras comme pour se protéger. Xehanort s'était fait des amis étranges, tout de même.

« Zexion. »

« Saïx ».

Les deux garçons avaient parlé quasiment en même temps, avant de baisser la tête vers leurs ordinateurs, visiblement peu intéressés par l'idée de poursuivre (ou même commencer, en réalité) la conversation. Cela n'empêcha pas le brun d'essayer.

« Euh, ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Ni Saïx ni Zexion ne réagirent, et Xehanort se contenta de lui jeter un regard amusé, visiblement habitué. Il haussa les épaules, et sentit d'un coup le regard pressant de Kairi sur sa nuque (il pouvait les reconnaître à la façon dont son corps se tendait par réflexe ; seule sa meilleure amie parvenait à pousser son instinct de survie à se manifester aussi brusquement).

« Je vais vous laisser réviser tranquillement. Bon courage ! »

Son ami hocha la tête et replongea dans son livre, et lui-même se dirigea en direction de la table de ses meilleurs amis. Toutefois, il fut à peu près sûr d'entendre Zexion murmurer sarcastiquement (enfin, il supposa que c'était Zexion, il n'avait pas assez entendu sa voix pour en être certain) : « C'était ridiculement gay, Xeha » mais décida de l'ignorer. Ce n'était pas son ami, et il ne trouvait pas la remarque spécialement méchante ni embarrassante, alors à Xehanort de gérer ça. Il se demanda comment ce dernier réagirait à être désigné gay, mais il était trop loin pour entendre une quelconque réponse. Il rejoignit ses meilleurs amis d'un pas tranquille, prenant soin d'être le plus discret possible, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, découragé d'avance.

« J'ai pas envie. »

« Personne n'a envie, mais il faut alors arrête de te plaindre et bosse. »

Il grommela tandis que Kairi le réprimandait. Il avait oublié à quel point le stress des examens la rendait irritable. Il sortit son ordinateur avec un soupir fatigué, et commença à fouiller dans ses cours pour trouver lequel serait le moins ennuyant à réviser. Cependant, avant d'avoir pu faire son choix, la rousse reprit la parole.

« C'est qui, les deux garçons avec Xehanort ? »

« Hm ? Ah, c'est Zexion et Saïx, apparemment. »

« Drôles de noms. Ils sont mignons, ceci dit. Enfin, celui avec la cicatrice fait peur, mais les deux autres oui. »

Sora sentit son ventre se nouer étrangement en entendant Kairi dire du garçon aux cheveux argentés qu'il était mignon. Il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle pensait de Zexion (bien que, si jamais elle tentait quelque chose avec lui, il allait falloir qu'il s'y intéresse un peu pour être sûr qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal), mais la façon dont elle parlait de Xehanort était un peu agaçante. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi après tout, personne ne pouvait nier que le jeune homme était beau, Kairi avait raison. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu ennuyé par sa réaction, et sa meilleure amie lui adressa un regard amusé.

« T'inquiète pas, Sora, je vais pas te le piquer, ton petit-ami. Pas besoin d'être jaloux. »

Il la fixa, confus. De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ? Est-ce qu'elle était encore coincée sur son idée qu'ils allaient finir en couple ? Elle lui adressa un regard désabusé avant de rouler des yeux et de soupirer.

« Sérieusement, tu as de la chance d'être mignon, parce que parfois, tu es long à la ramasse. » Puis, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, elle enchaîna. « Tu veux vraiment nous faire croire que vous n'êtes qu'amis ? »

« Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu flashes sur lui », rajouta soudainement Riku sans le moindre tact.

Le brun lui jeta un regard trahi, indigné de voir son ami se liguer avec Kairi, et secoua la tête.

« N'importe quoi. Vraiment, Xeha et moi, on est juste amis. »

Il reçut deux regards dubitatifs suite à son affirmation, puis un sourire étira peu à peu les lèvres de la jeune fille, et il sentit tout à coup que cette histoire allait très mal se finir pour lui.

« Xeha, hein ? C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends donner un surnom à quelqu'un. »

« C'est parce que vous avez tous déjà des noms courts ! » se défendit-il. « Comment tu veux que je rétrécisse Riku, ou je sais pas moi, Cloud ? »

« Terra et Aqua appellent ton frère Ven, mais toi non. Pareil avec Vanitas, son nom est assez long pour qu'il ait un surnom, pourtant. » Insista Riku.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer, mais se rendit qu'il n'avait rien à dire à ça, et se renfrogna. Les deux autres gloussèrent, s'attirant les regards mauvais des étudiants de la bibliothèque, et ils se reconcentrèrent rapidement sur leurs cours à réviser et leurs devoirs à faire. Sora se demanda toutefois si ses amis n'avaient pas peut-être raison, au fond. Ça expliquerait les sensations bizarres qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était à proximité de Xehanort, après tout. Avec un soupir, il décida de voir comment la suite des événements se profilerait, et replongea dans son travail.

••

« Je suis rentré ! » s'exclama Sora en pénétrant dans la maison.

« On s'en fout ! » cria Vanitas en réponse, probablement depuis sa chambre, et il rit.

« Salut, Sora ! »

Il sourit à Ventus, qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, et ébouriffa les cheveux de Roxas en passant dans le salon, s'attirant un regard noir. Ce dernier était entré dans l'adolescence, et était le cliché des jeunes de son âge ; sa voix cassait de façon comique (si bien que personne n'arrivait à le prendre au sérieux), son visage était couvert d'affreux boutons, il changeait de goûts vestimentaires tous les deux jours (même si sa tenue du jour était, pour une fois, assez passe-partout), et un rien lui faisait piquer une crise de colère. A l'inverse, son jumeau était resté la même personne adorable et serviable qu'il avait toujours été, comme si la crise d'adolescence ne l'avait pas touché et que c'était Roxas qui en avait récupéré tous les mauvais aspects.

Une tornade aux cheveux noirs se jeta dans ses jambes, et il garda l'équilibre de justesse, en se rattrapant au dossier du canapé. Xion gloussa, visiblement amusée par son petit tour, et lui adressa un immense sourire en tendant les bras. Sora se baissa et serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras, tentant de se retenir de rire. La petite fille était une petite farceuse qui adorait faire tourner ses frères et son père en bourrique, mais il suffisait qu'elle leur adresse un regard innocent pour que tout soit pardonné. Même Vanitas était tombé sous son charme et la laissait faire à peu près tout ce qu'elle voulait.

En parlant de Vanitas, il avait besoin de lui parler. Il lâcha donc la petite brune, la regardant détaler en direction de la cuisine avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, puis monta les marches de l'escalier deux par deux. Il s'arrêta brièvement dans sa chambre le temps d'y déposer ses affaires et mettre son ordinateur à charger, puis il se dirigea vers celle de son jumeau, dans laquelle il entra sans prendre la peine de frapper, se récoltant un regard mauvais de son frère allongé sur son lit, ce qui n'entama pas le moins du monde sa bonne humeur. Il se jeta à ses côtés, les faisant rebondir un peu, et lui adressa un énorme sourire.

Vanitas et Sora étaient comme le jour et la nuit ; l'un avait des cheveux très sombres et des yeux dorés perçants, alors que l'autre avait une chevelure d'un brun plus clair, tirant sur le châtain, et des yeux bleus chaleureux. L'un était désagréable, impatient, franc, violent, parfois cruel, asocial et presque mauvais ; l'autre était la gentillesse incarnée, serviable, généreux, attentionné et calme. Si ce n'était pas pour leurs ressemblances physiques, les gens n'auraient jamais été capables de deviner qu'ils avaient un quelconque lien de parenté. Mais étrangement, malgré leurs différences notables, ils s'entendaient mieux l'un avec l'autre qu'avec la plupart de leurs proches et amis.

« Dégage de là, j'suis occupé. »

« Tu joues aux jeux vidéo. »

« No shit, Sherlock. T'as deviné ça tout seul ou les deux autres crétins ont joint leur moitié de neurone pour te souffler la réponse ? »

Il ignora la pique envers ses meilleurs amis (Vanitas et Riku se détestaient, et Kairi ne le supportait qu'une fois sur deux) et continua la conversation.

« Tu joues à quel jeu ? »

« 'Ça peut t'foutre ? »

« Je peux jouer avec toi ? »

Vanita lui jeta un regard en coin, hésitant visiblement, avant de désigner du menton la manette reposant sur son bureau.

« Cool, merci Vani ! »

Il y eut un flottement pendant quelques secondes.

« Appelle-moi Vani encore une fois et je te fais bouffer tes entrailles. Ça sort d'où, cette connerie ? »

« Kairi et Riku disent que je ne donne de surnoms à personne. »

« Et ? D'où ça te donne le droit de déformer mon sublime prénom ? »

Sora roula des yeux. L'égo de son jumeau n'avait aucune limite.

« Je voulais juste voir ce que ça faisait d'essayer. »

« C'est de la merde, recommence plus jamais. »

Une partie de Mario Kart fut lancée, et ils se concentrèrent sur le jeu.

« Trop tard. »

« De quoi ? »

« J'ai donné un surnom à un de mes amis. »

« Cool. »

Vanitas gagna la première course, et lui envoya un sourire triomphant, ce qui valut à Sora de lui tirer la langue. Il l'aurait à la prochaine.

« Vanitas. »

« Quoi, encore ? »

« Comment tu sais que tu es amoureux ? »

Le brun donna un coup de volant brusque sous l'effet de la surprise, et l'autre en profita pour le dépasser en ricanant.

« T'es sérieux, là ? T'as une paire d'ovaires qui t'a poussé pendant la nuit, ou quoi ? On peut demander à papa de t'emmener chez le gynéco, si tu veux. »

« Très drôle. »

Vanitas jeta un regard au visage préoccupé de son jumeau, et soupira.

« Non mais franchement, comment tu veux que je le sache ? C'est toi le mieux placé pour le savoir. T'es pas sorti avec Axel pendant plusieurs mois ? »

« C'est pas pareil. Axel c'est juste un ami, on voulait juste voir ce que ça faisait d'être avec quelqu'un. »

« Okaaaay. Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais vas-y, balance toute l'histoire. »

« Avec Axel ? » Sora lui jeta un regard étonné.

« Mais non, crétin ! Avec le mec dont tu parlais ! »

« Ah ! Euh, je t'ai parlé de Xehanort ? »

« Ouais, tu me fais chier avec depuis un mois. »

« Je lui ai parlé, l'autre jour, et je l'ai appelé Xeha. C'est sorti tout seul, j'y ai pas pensé, et Kairi et Riku disent que je craque sur lui. Mais je sais pas, c'est vrai que parfois je me sens bizarre quand je lui parle, mais je pensais que c'était rien. »

« Wow. Va _vraiment_ falloir que je dise à papa de prendre un rendez-vous chez le gynéco. »

Sora lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, et se délecta du bruit de souffrance qui échappa de la bouche de son jumeau.

« Connard, ça fait mal ! Au moins, tu tapes pas comme une fille, c'est déjà ça de sauvé. »

Il le dévisagea d'un air faussement menaçant, et Vanitas roula des yeux.

« Sérieux, Sora, j'en sais rien, moi. Essaye de l'embrasser et voit ce que ça fait, ou cherche sur internet, ou demande à cet idiot de Riku, les sentiments c'est son truc. Mais si tu te poses des questions, c'est bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te fait douter, non ? »

Le plus jeune réfléchit quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête en souriant.

« Merci, Vanitas. »

« Ouais, ouais. »

Ils reprirent leur partie (qui avait été mise en pause quand la conversation s'était faite plus sérieuse) et pendant quelques minutes, le seul bruit fut celui de la musique du jeu.

« Par contre, je te préviens, cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu, ou tu le regretteras. Compris ? »

« Compris. Je ne voudrais pas entacher ta réputation d'homme viril. » se moqua-t-il.

Il eut droit à un coup de coude dans le volant en réponse, le faisant foncer dans un mur, et ils commencèrent à se disputer et à se traiter de mauvais joueur et autres joyeux noms d'oiseaux, jusqu'à la fin de la coupe (que Vanitas remporta, parce qu'il n'était qu'un sale tricheur).

••

Le problème avec Sora, c'est qu'il était trop honnête pour son propre bien. Évidemment, il pouvait mentir lorsque c'était pour une bonne raison, par exemple pour un cadeau d'anniversaire, et même sans ça, il était un plutôt menteur, mais il détestait ça (ce qui était ironique, quand on savait que son jumeau lui adorait ça mais était un des pires menteurs qu'il ait jamais connu). Si bien que quand il revit Xehanort quelques jours après avoir parlé avec Vanitas, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu maladroit. Les discussions qu'il avait eues avec ses meilleurs amis et son frère lui avaient fait comprendre que oui, il était possible qu'il ait effectivement des sentiments pour son ami.

Sauf que Xehanort, lui, était la définition même de la personne non intéressée par une relation. Son nombre d'amis pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main, et il se souviendrait toujours de la fois où, alors qu'ils avaient croisé un couple en plein échange de salive bruyant, le garçon aux cheveux argentés avait froncé les sourcils de façon réprobatrice et avait lâché un commentaire sur le dégoût que ce genre de choses lui apportait. A l'époque, Sora avait haussé les épaules et rit un peu, même s'il fallait avouer que la vision des deux étudiants tentant d'aspirer la langue de l'autre dans sa bouche à grand renfort de bruits de succion était peu ragoûtante.

Aussi, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent comme d'habitude devant la machine à café (et il regarda, comme d'habitude, son ami prendre le café le plus sucré possible, puis s'acheter un paquet de dragibus dans le distributeur d'à côté, histoire d'être sûr d'avoir assez de carburant pour le reste de l'après-midi), le brun était tout sauf tranquille. Il babilla plus qu'à la normale, et le plus âgé finit par lui demander si tout allait bien. Heureusement pour lui, il sembla le croire lorsqu'il expliqua que c'était les examens et la fatigue qui le mettaient dans cet état-là (et ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, les cours devenaient de plus en plus lourds et il avait l'impression de s'étouffer dans les révisions).

Ils continuèrent à discuter en buvant leurs boissons, puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'amphi du prochain cours de Xehanort, en silence cette fois. Une fois arrivés devant, Sora s'apprêtait à lui souhaiter bon courage puis à tourner les talons, mais l'autre le prit de vitesse.

« Est-ce que ton offre de cours de cuisine tient toujours ? »

« Euh, oui oui bien sûr ! »

« Tu es occupé ce week-end ? Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais bien que tu viennes chez moi, pour m'apprendre. » Et il fronça les sourcils en disant ça, clairement mécontent de devoir admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide. « On pourra faire autre chose après ça, si tu veux. Je te dois toujours une glace. »

Le brun avait prévu de passer son samedi à réviser, et son dimanche à jouer aux jeux vidéo en pyjama, mais si ça lui permettait de passer du temps avec son ami, il pouvait changer son emploi du temps. Et puis, il adorait cuisiner, ça lui permettrait de se détendre un peu après la semaine éprouvante qu'il venait de passer.

« D'accord, on fait ça ! Tu m'enverras l'heure et l'adresse par sms ? »

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête.

« A samedi alors ! »

Ils se séparent ensuite lorsqu'ils virent le professeur Yen Sid entrer dans l'amphithéâtre, chacun avec l'esprit un peu plus enjoué.

••

Sora s'arrêta devant l'immeuble, vérifiant une nouvelle fois qu'il était au bon endroit. Mais non, il ne s'était pas trompé. Il se dirigea vers la porte, et appuya sur le bouton de l'appartement numéro 5, puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur une fois que la porte s'ouvrit. Surexcité, il ignora l'ascenseur et monta l'escalier avec de grandes enjambées, puis s'arrêta devant la bonne porte d'entrée pour reprendre son souffle, mais avant d'avoir pu lever le poing pour signaler son arrivée, celle-ci s'ouvrit soudainement, et Xehanort lui sourit, moqueur.

« J'ai cru que tu t'étais perdu en chemin. »

« Hey ! Je me suis dépêché ! »

L'autre s'écarta pour le laisser entrer sans répondre, et Sora pénétra rapidement dans l'appartement. C'était un joli endroit, sans trop de décoration ni d'effets personnels, mais connaissant la haine qu'avait le propriétaire pour les Iles du Destin, il n'était pas surpris de découvrir l'endroit aussi vide. Les murs étaient tous blancs, à par un où était suspendu un cadre en ardoise sur lequel était écrit ce qui semblait être une liste de courses. Une énorme bibliothèque était appuyée contre le mur du fond et remplie à en craquer de livres sur divers sujets, et à côté se trouvait un canapé en cuir à l'air confortable. Sur un meuble en face se trouvait une grosse télévision étincelante. Un petit couloir conduisait à trois portes, qu'il supposa être la cuisine, la salle de bain et la chambre. En somme, l'appartement était spacieux, propre et beau, mais impersonnel.

« Je ne savais pas ce qu'on pourrait faire, alors je n'ai pas fait de courses. Ça ne te dérange pas de venir avec moi ? »

Sora sortit rapidement de sa contemplation et hocha la tête, enthousiaste.

« Pas du tout ! Tu sais quel genre de plats tu veux apprendre à faire ? »

L'autre haussa les épaules.

« Quelque chose de simple et assez rapide si possible. »

Le brun commença à préparer une liste de repas correspondants à ces critères dans sa tête.

« D'accord. Et qu'est-ce que tu sais cuisiner ? »

Xehanort lui jeta un regard impassible.

« Des pâtes, de la semoule, du riz et du steak haché. »

Il le fixa d'un air hésitant, espérant à une plaisanterie, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas le genre du garçon aux cheveux argentés.

« Et à part ça ? »

« Je peux faire de la purée aussi, si c'est celle en flocons. »

Il soupira, désabusé, en comprenant qu'il allait avoir du pain sur la planche. Même Roxas n'était pas aussi désespérant en cuisine, c'était pour dire. Il attrapa son téléphone et commença à rédiger une liste de courses.

« Je t'expliquerai comment faire des pâtes à la bolognaise et des pâtes à la carbonara, c'est simple, rapide et bon. Sinon, euh... Le riz au chorizo, ça te va ? »

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête, et il sourit, satisfait.

« Adjugé vendu ! »

Il ajouta donc le chorizo en tranches, les poivrons rouges et jaunes, le riz et les olives. Quoique non, pas d'olives, il se souvenait que Xehanort les avait en horreur (chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais comprendre). Avec un sourire, il remit son sac en position sur son épaule, et se tourna vers son ami, une nouvelle idée en tête.

« Allons-y, dans ce cas ! Oh, je viens d'y penser, ça te tente qu'on fasse des cookies maison après ? »

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux dorés de l'autre, comme à chaque fois que le sujet du sucre était abordé, et il rit. Même Tidus n'avait pas un tel amour pour les sucreries. Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux prêts, ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le petit supermarché dans la rue d'à côté. Sora profita du trajet pour lui donner quelques conseils simples mais essentiels à avoir en cuisine. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés l'écoutait attentivement, et il pouvait presque voir un mini-Xehanort prendre des notes depuis l'intérieur de son cerveau.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin, et le brun les dirigea automatiquement vers les fruits et légumes, où il prit les poivrons nécessaires. Ce fut ensuite le tour des bocaux de sauce bolognaise (« C'est plus simple que de la faire soi-même et pas mauvais pour autant »), des lardons, du chorizo, de la crème liquide, et enfin des ingrédients pour la pâte à cookies. Ce fut avec leur panier à roulettes quasiment rempli qu'ils arrivèrent à la caisse. Xehanort paya puis ils rentrèrent, les bras chargés de victuailles. Une fois de retour à l'appartement, tout fut rangé en vitesse, puis Sora sortit poêle et casserole.

« Pour commencer, il faut faire cuire le riz. Tu peux mettre de l'eau à bouillir, s'il-te-plaît ? »

L'autre s'exécuta, et le plus jeune en profita pour sortir les poivrons et commencer à les vider à les couper.

« Il faut que tu les coupes en lamelles, à peu près de cette taille-là. »

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés l'imita, et à eux deux, ils eurent rapidement fini avec les légumes. Ce fut ensuite au tour du chorizo d'être découpé en tranches, puis il lui montra comment tout faire revenir à la poêle. A ce moment-là, le riz fut enfin cuit, et il la rajouta au mélange. Il fit tout sauter pendant 5 min avant d'éteindre la gazinière.

« Et voilà, c'est prêt ! On va attendre que ça refroidisse un peu puis on le mettra au frigo. Tu devrais en avoir assez pour faire deux ou trois repas. Tu as compris comment on faisait ? »

Le plus âgé hocha la tête.

« Je pense. »

Il lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

« Je te laisserai toutes les recettes quelque part. »

« Merci. »

Il lui fit un sourire rayonnant. C'était rare qu'il le remercie de vive voix, se contentant habituellement d'un signe de tête pour témoigner de son appréciation. Avec enthousiasme, il sortit une feuille et un crayon, prêt à commencer à écrire lesdites recettes, avant de se souvenir de quelque chose important.

« Zut, j'ai oublié de faire les cookies ! »

Ni une ni deux, il abandonna son matériel sur la table basse du salon et repartit en direction de la cuisine, son ami sur les talons. La pâte fut rapide à préparer, et très vite, deux plaques furent enfournées. Sora jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure sur son téléphone ; il était 15h46. Il faudrait qu'il sorte les cookies 10 minutes plus tard, pour qu'ils continuent de cuire et de durcir à l'air libre. Il profita de ce laps de temps pour vider la poêle et mettre le riz au chorizo au frigo ; il proposa d'aider à faire la vaisselle, mais l'aîné refusa en disant qu'il le ferait plus tard. Rapidement, l'odeur des biscuits se propagea dans tout l'appartement, et il entendit un ventre grogner. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser par réflexe lorsqu'il réalisa que le bruit ne provenait pas de lui. A quelques pas de là, Xehanort semblait profondément absorbé dans la contemplation de son mur vierge, sans totalement arriver à effacer un air embarrassé de son visage, et il retint un sourire amusé. Au moins, il pouvait être sûr que ses cookies seraient accueillis avec engouement. Les minutes restantes de cuisson se firent en silence, puis lorsqu'il fut l'heure, le brun sortit les deux plaques du four, les posant sur le plan de travail.

« Ils ne sont pas totalement cuits », fit remarquer le plus âgé.

« C'est parce que des cookies, ça continue à cuire encore un peu en dehors du four. Si je les avais laissés plus longtemps, ils seraient devenus durs et secs. »

Laissant tout sur place, il repartit du côté du salon et reprit son travail de rédaction, inscrivant les recettes des pâtes à la bolognaise, à la carbonara, puis celles du riz au chorizo et des cookies. C'était déjà un bon début, et s'il voulait d'autres recettes, internet servait aussi à ça. Il lui laissa le nom de quelques sites qui en proposaient des bonnes et simples à suivre. Quand il eut fini sa tâche, il tendit les feuilles à Xehanort avant d'aller s'occuper des gâteaux. Ils étaient parfaits, et il espéra qu'il les aimerait. Il les mit dans une assiette, puis retourna dans la pièce précédente.

« Tadaa ! Ils doivent être encore un peu chauds, fais attention. »

Suivant son conseil, le garçon aux cheveux argentés n'y toucha pas, se penchant plutôt pour attraper la télécommande de la télévision. Il lança Netflix (et le brun fut surpris de voir qu'il l'avait, il avait du mal à l'imaginer regarder une série populaire) puis lui jeta un regard interrogateur, lui demandant sans mots ce qu'il voulait regarder. Sora haussa les épaules, et il se décida pour un film d'horreur qui, à en voir le résumé et les avis, était véritablement mauvais. Le plus jeune fut amusé de voir, quelques minutes plus tard, son ami incapable de résister plus longtemps à la tentation et attraper deux cookies.

« Ils sont bons ? »

La bouche pleine, ce dernier se contenta d'acquiescer, et il lui adressa un grand sourire avant d'en prendre un lui-même. Effectivement, ils n'étaient pas mauvais ; les deux garçons s'étaient bien débrouillés. Il se concentra sur le film, et comprit rapidement les sévères critiques à son encontre. Les effets spéciaux étaient mal travaillés, les jeux d'acteurs déplorables, et surtout, l'histoire était inintéressante et entrecoupée de clichés tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Avec un ricanement moqueur, il se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux argentés pour partager son opinion, mais se figea net. Xehanort s'était endormi (chose qu'il pouvait comprendre, vu la bêtise du film), la tête appuyée en arrière contre le dossier du canapé. Il avait l'air un peu stupide comme ça, avec son cou tordu dans une position improbable et sa bouche grande ouverte ; s'il restait comme ça, il allait à coup sûr avoir un torticolis au réveil. Sora le fixa, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'allait quand même pas le réveiller, pas quand un seul regard à ses cernes suffisait à certifier qu'il était épuisé, mais en même temps, rester alors que son ami dormait n'était pas spécialement passionnant.

Après un bref coup d'œil à l'heure sur la télévision, il prit sa décision. Il était 17h passées, ça ne serait pas malpoli de sa part de partir maintenant, et il pourrait encore réviser un peu en rentrant. Se levant, il attrapa délicatement le garçon, glissant une main sous sa tête et l'autre sur son épaule, et l'allongea doucement sur le canapé. Ce dernier se plaça de lui-même dans une position qui lui était confortable, et il sourit. Il ressemblait à un enfant comme ça, roulé en boule avec ses mains sous sa joue et une tâche de chocolat au coin des lèvres. Le brun s'arracha à sa contemplation et récupéra le plat de cookies. Il mit le tout dans une boîte en plastique hermétique (après en avoir cherché une partout pendant 5 min le plus silencieusement possible, il espérait que Xehanort ne lui en voudrait pas pour avoir fouillé dans ses meubles) puis sortit une feuille pour lui laisser un mot.

 _Hey, désolé d'être parti sans prévenir, mais tu avais l'air de bien dormir. Je me suis permis de ranger les cookies dans le deuxième placard en partant de la gauche. Merci pour l'invitation, c'était vachement sympa :) A plus tard !_

Il le posa bien en évidence sur la table basse, là où se trouvait le plat de biscuits auparavant, attrapa son sac, et partit.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il reçut un sms.

« _Je suis désolé de m'être endormi, c'était incroyablement impoli, et encore merci pour les recettes._ »

« _De rien, ça me fait plaisir :) Repose-toi un peu mieux, d'accord ? Tes cernes étaient si gros qu'on pourrait croire que tu étais prêt à partir à l'étranger pour plusieurs mois._ »

« _Je ferai attention. Bonne nuit, Sora._ »

« _Bonne nuit, Xeha._ »

••

« ...mais il s'est endormi devant le film, donc je suis parti. »

Kairi eut une moue déçue et soupira. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Elle savait que Sora était bien trop hésitant pour tenter quoique ce soit envers Xehanort, mais franchement, l'autre n'aurait pas pu faire le premier pas ? Ils étaient seuls chez lui, devant la télé avec des cookies, mais non, monsieur s'était endormi. Elle soupira à nouveau, cette fois-ci exaspérée. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Son meilleur ami était complètement surexcité dès qu'il parlait à son « ami », au point de ressembler à un petit chiot, et Xehanort n'était pas mieux ; dès qu'il posait les yeux sur le brun, son regard s'illuminait (discrètement peut-être, mais tout de même) et il était la seule personne à qui il souriait. Il était tout simplement la seule personne avec qui il passait autant de temps. Elle avait poursuivi Zexion dans toute la fac de sciences (pour un autre but certes, mais il croyait quoi, qu'il pouvait toucher à sa petite sœur et s'en sortir comme ça ? Personne ne sortait avec sa Nami sans subir le discours de la grande sœur surprotectrice, et encore, il avait de la chance qu'elle n'ait pour l'instant rien dit à Sora et Riku) et ce dernier lui avait confirmé que oui, Xehanort passait plus de temps avec Sora qu'avec Saïx et lui, et de loin.

Le problème, c'est que le brun ne semblait pas se rendre compte que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. La rousse fronça les sourcils. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de lui ouvrir les yeux. Elle fixa son ami, très sérieusement, et décida de commencer par la manière douce.

« Sora. »

« Oui ? »

« Xehanort, il te sourit souvent? »

« Euh, pas souvent non, mais ça arrive parfois, oui, pourquoi ? »

Elle ignora sa question et enchaîna.

« Tu l'as déjà vu sourire à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Je crois pas non, mais je suis pas tout le temps avec lui, je peux pas savoir. »

Kairi plissa les yeux dans sa direction, le traitant mentalement d'idiot, et il hocha la tête frénétiquement, prêt à accepter tout ce qu'elle dirait du moment qu'elle ne s'énervait pas.

« Sora, quand il n'est pas avec toi, il est soit seul, soit avec ses deux amis aussi chaleureux que des portes de prison. Je doute fortement qu'il ait une quelconque raison de sourire. »

« Ouais, t'as raison. »

« Tu as remarqué qu'il t'écoute même quand tu parles de la couleur des murs, alors que tout le monde sait qu'il a horreur des gens bavards. »

« C'est vrai ? » Le garçon la fixa, étonné.

« Oui, c'est Selphie qui me l'a dit, et tu sais qu'elle s'y connaît, en rumeurs. »

« Mais pourquoi il m'écoute, alors ? »

Là. Elle avait enfin réussi à planter la graine du doute dans l'esprit de Sora. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à la faire pousser.

« Peut-être qu'il t'aime vraiment beaucoup. »

« On est amis, évidemment qu'il m'aime bien. »

Elle inspira profondément, compta jusqu'à 5, et fit de son mieux pour réprimer son envie de se cogner la tête contre le sol. Ou plutôt, celle de son meilleur ami, ça éviterait qu'elle s'abîme le visage.

« C'est pas de ça que je parle, Sora. Je pense, et Riku est d'accord, que Xehanort t'aime _vraiment beaucoup_. »

La réalisation illumina le visage du brun, et elle sourit, ravie. Il avait enfin compris !

« Mais non, Kairi ! Xeha ne m'aime pas comme ça ! »

Ou pas. _Respire, Kairi, respire. Le sol de ta chambre est recouvert de moquette, c'est compliqué d'enlever les tâches de sang de ce truc._

« Sora. »

« Oui ? »

« Demande-le-lui. »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je vais pas tout gâcher parce que tu penses avoir raison ! »

« Sora. » Sa voix était tendue par l'agacement, et le garçon se recroquevilla.

« Oui Kairi ? »

« Xehanort passe la quasi-totalité de son temps libre avec toi, te parle, te sourit même, il t'envoie des sms quasiment tous les jours pour te parler de la pluie et du beau temps, et vous faites des sorties ensemble ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour comprendre ? »

Il ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées, et elle se reconcentra sur le livre dans ses mains. Quand il aurait enfin réalisé qu'elle avait raison, il reviendrait lui parler en attendant, il valait mieux le laisser y réfléchir tranquillement. Sora était un être adorable, mais il doutait sans arrêt de lui, et elle savait qu'en ce moment même, il se demandait pourquoi Xehanort voudrait d'un gamin comme lui. Ça la peinait qu'il ait une si basse opinion de lui-même, et parfois, elle en voulait à Riku pour avoir brisé le peu de confiance en lui qu'il lui restait lorsqu'il avait rejoint Maléfique. Il méritait d'être avec quelqu'un qui lui fasse comprendre à quel point il était formidable, et même si elle doutait que Xehanort le lui dise un jour, elle espérait qu'il trouverait tout de même une façon de le lui montrer.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Oui, j'en suis sûre. »

« Okay. »

Il inspira profondément, probablement pour se donner du courage, et hocha la tête d'un air déterminé.

« On se voit demain, normalement. Je lui demanderai s'il veut venir au cinéma avec moi. »

Kairi sourit, heureuse de le voir prendre les choses en mains, mais secoua la tête. Sora se dégonfla brusquement.

« Évite le cinéma. Vous ne pourrez ni vous voir ni vous parler. »

« T'as raison. Euh... On a déjà mangé une glace la dernière fois qu'on est sortis en ville, et j'ai pas assez d'argent de poche pour nous payer un restaurant. »

La rousse hocha la tête, et tous deux se triturèrent les neurones à la recherche d'une idée.

« Je sais ! Pourquoi ne pas aller au parc ? Il y aura le marchand de crêpes si vous voulez manger quelque chose, et le parc en lui-même est plutôt sympa à voir, si vous y allez en semaine il n'y aura personne. »

« Tu es un génie, Kairi ! »

Il se jeta dans ses bras et elle tomba sur le dos, incapable de le réceptionner. Ils rirent, et elle lui embrassa la joue.

« Je veux un compte rendu détaillé quand vous serez revenus, d'accord ? »

« Promis ! »

••

« Bonjour, Sora. »

Ce dernier sursauta, sortit de sa rêverie par la voix grave de Xehanort. Il releva la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire qu'il espéra être naturel, mais à en croire le sourcil relevé qu'il rencontra, ce n'était pas le cas. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné, tout en grondant mentalement contre son ventre qui faisait des nœuds.

« Hey, Xeha. Ça va ? »

« Très bien, et toi ? »

« Ça va. »

Il hocha la tête en disant cela, tentant de s'en convaincre lui-même, et son ami sembla presque inquiété par son comportement étrange. Il rougit légèrement et tenta de se calmer un peu. Il regarda l'autre commander son habituel sucre au café crème brûlé, puis son paquet de bonbons, et sourit. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. En revanche, lorsque le plus âgé s'écarta de la machine pour lui permettre de s'écarter de la machine, il secoua la tête. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il parvienne à avaler quoique ce soit avec son estomac dans cet état. Xehanort eut l'air cette fois sérieusement préoccupé par ses agissements, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Sora le prit de court.

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés avala une gorgée de café brûlant, puis hocha la tête.

« Vas-y. »

Il inspira profondément pour calmer ses nerfs, et lui fit un sourire hésitant.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi samedi ? »

Il le regarda, plein d'espoir, mais l'expression de Xehanort s'était faite impassible, et pour une fois, il n'arrivait pas à la lire. Après quelques secondes de silence, il craqua sous le coup de la pression et commença à bafouiller, regardant partout sauf en face de lui et serrant les poings de façon spasmodique, espérant surmonter la déception qui lui montait le long de la gorge.

« Enfin c'est comme tu veux hein, je t'oblige pas, j'avais pensé qu'on pouvait aller manger des crêpes au parc mais c'est vrai que c'est pas génial, si tu as d'autres idées ça me va aussi, on fait ce que tu veux, je suis désolé j'aurai pas dû demander, oublie ça c'était stupi- »

« Oui. »

Il se stoppa net, ébahi, et le regarda fixement.

« Oui ? » répéta-t-il bêtement.

« Oui, j'accepte de venir à un rendez-vous avec toi samedi. »

Le plus âgé prit un ton lent et exaspéré en disant ça, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il agissait comme un idiot, mais le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres contredisait ses paroles. Réalisant peu à peu ce qui se passait, il se sentit imiter ce dernier et bientôt, un sourire éclatant pris place sur son visage.

« Et le parc me va très bien. »

Sora eut du mal à se retenir de sautiller sur place, pris d'euphorie.

« Génial ! On se retrouve devant la grille vers 14h30 alors ? »

« D'accord. »

Leur chemin habituel se fit en silence, chacun bien trop heureux pour faire autre chose que se complaire de ce sentiment.

••

Sora jeta un regard à l'heure sur son téléphone et sourit, satisfait. Il était arrivé 10 min en avance, comme prévu. Connaissant Xehanort, celui-ci arriverait probablement à l'heure. Comme ils étaient en week-end (leurs emplois du temps de ce semestre étaient trop différents pour qu'ils arrivent à sortir en semaine, aussi avait-il dû prévoir ça pour le week-end), il y aurait probablement quelques couples se promenant avec leurs enfants, mais pas beaucoup ; le parc à l'autre bout de la ville était moins joli mais avait plus de jeux pour petits. Il inspecta rapidement ses vêtements, pour s'assurer que tout était en place et propre. Conseillé par Ventus et Vanitas, il avait enfilé un pantalon en tissu gris, des baskets sombres, un t-shirt rouge avec des motifs quelconques, et un gilet sans manches noir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des habits aussi peu colorés, mais même lui devait avouer que ses tenues habituelles n'était pas celles qu'il fallait porter lors d'un rendez-vous.

Il vit arriver le garçon aux cheveux argentés au loin et lui fit des gestes de bras, un sourire rayonnant plaqué au visage. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir arrêté depuis que l'autre avait accepté le rendez-vous, et Vanitas avait beaucoup râlé, mais il avait l'habitude et ses piques ne l'avaient pas atteint. Lorsque Xehanort fut devant lui, il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer d'autant plus.

« Salut, Xeha ! »

« Bonjour, Sora. »

« Tu es déjà venu, ici ? »

« Non, jamais. »

« Il y a un marchand, il fait les meilleures crêpes que tu aies jamais goûté. Tu vas adorer, tu verras. »

Il entra dans le parc, empli d'enthousiasme. Peut-être que c'était mal d'appâter l'autre avec la promesse de nourriture, mais Sora était prêt à tout essayer pour que le rendez-vous se passe bien. Ils marchèrent tranquillement, le brun babillant comme à son habitude. Cependant, quelque chose chez Xehanort était différent, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi, et ça le perturbait. Il avait la même coiffure que d'habitude, il n'avait pas changé de chaussures (il attendait encore de le voir avec autre chose que son énorme paire de bottes en cuir aux pieds), et s'il portait une tenue plus élégante que d'habitude, elle restait dans les mêmes tons sombres que celles qu'il avait tous les jours. Il tourna son regard vers son visage, et sourit en réalisant. Il arborait une expression plus ouverte que d'habitude, et le contentement s'affichait clairement dans ses yeux dorés.

Il sentit son cœur se gonfler en comprenant que c'était grâce à lui, et sans réfléchir, tendit la main et attrapa celle de l'autre, nouant leurs doigts ensemble. Le garçon aux cheveux argenté baissa le regard vers lui, et il lui sourit, un peu hésitant, attendant sa réaction qui ne tarda pas ; un hochement de tête répondit à son acte de bravoure, et il sentit les doigts entremêlés aux siens resserrer légèrement leur emprise. Ils continuèrent d'avancer d'un pas régulier, main dans la main, jusqu'à trouver un banc libre dans un endroit un minimum isolé. Ils s'y assirent, et Sora se tourna vers Xehanort, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Au fait, les cookies étaient bons ? »

« Excellents. Merci encore d'avoir cuisiné avec moi. Enfin, plutôt pour moi. »

« Ça m'a fait plaisir ! J'ai passé un bon moment. »

Le plus âge fronça les sourcils, visiblement pas du même avis que lui.

« Je me suis endormi. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je te jure. Et puis, tu étais adorable tu sais, on aurait dit un petit enfant en voyant la façon dont tu dormais. »

Il lui jeta un regard offensé, et le brun rit, serrant sa main dans la sienne.

« Je plaisante. Je maintiens que tu étais mignon, ceci dit. »

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais il savait que c'était par embarras, si bien qu'il n'insista pas et se concentra sur les passants, les regardant vivre leur vie et se demandant si dans une vingtaine d'années, il serait à leur place. Il se secoua en sentant qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas une sortie normale avec un ami ; il était avec la personne dont il était amoureux, et son but était qu'il soit suffisamment séduit pour accepter un deuxième rendez-vous, voire plus. Il lâcha sa main, lui adressant un sourire en réponse à son regard interrogatif, puis se pencha pour atteindre son sac à ses pieds. Il attrapa l'objet à l'intérieur, et le lui tendit. Il savait qu'en général, il était coutume d'offrir des fleurs lors du premier rendez-vous, mais il trouvait ça plutôt impersonnel, et Xehanort n'était pas une fille, ni Marluxia ; il n'était pas sûr qu'il apprécierait un bouquet. Il s'était donc cassé la tête pour trouver un cadeau, mais c'est en passant devant une vitrine qu'il avait trouvé. Ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'il le voyait jeter des regards en direction d'une pub pour un nouveau livre d'une auteure de fantastique, une histoire de héros avec des épées en forme de clé ou quelque chose comme ça, et après avoir réuni toutes ses économies et supplié son père pour avoir une avance sur son argent de poche, il avait fini par avoir assez pour acheter l'édition avec la couverture en cuir. Il songea que tous ses efforts en avaient toutefois valu la chandelle, quand il vit le regard ravi de Xehanort en découvrant le livre. Ce dernier lui sourit et commença à feuilleter le bouquin, avant de très clairement se forcer à le refermer. Puis, après avoir passé quelques secondes à le regarder, il se pencha soudainement et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ça ne dura que quelque secondes, et il se redressa aussitôt pour se reconcentrer sur l'objet entre ses mains, comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais ça suffit à Sora pour que son cerveau court-circuite. Il se sentit rougir, en même temps qu'un sourire niais s'installait sur ses lèvres. C'était inattendu, mais bienvenu, et il se promit de trouver d'autres façons de lui faire plaisir s'il avait droit à ça en remerciement.

« Merci beaucoup, Sora. »

« De rien ! »

Il s'amusa de voir l'autre plongé dans la contemplation du livre, admirant la couverture en relief. Il ne s'était vraiment pas trompé de cadeau, tant mieux. Comme ça, il avait marqué des points. Soulagé d'avoir au moins bien réussi cette partie, il se rappuya contre le dossier du banc, et garda son attention fixée sur Xehanort. Celui-ci finit par sentir son regard sur son dos, et releva ses yeux dorés d'un air interrogateur, mais il se contenta de lui sourire sans rien dire. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés sembla se décider à ranger l'ouvrage, qu'il plaça à l'intérieur de son propre sac avec délicatesse, puis se rassit juste à côté de lui, de façon à ce qu'ils soient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Il attrapa sa main en nouant leurs doigts, et le brun songea qu'il fallait définitivement qu'il fasse une habitude de ce genre de petites attentions. Ils regardèrent le paysage pendant quelques minutes en silence, se contentant d'apprécier la présence et chaleur de l'autre. Le plus jeune n'avait toutefois pas prévu qu'ils passent l'après-midi sur un banc, et après un certain temps, il se leva rapidement et agrippa son sac de sa main libre (il était hors de question qu'il lâche Xehanort tant que leur rendez-vous ne serait pas fini).

« Viens, on va faire un tour ! »

L'autre se mit debout à son tour, et le suivit. Incapable de résister plus longtemps maintenant qu'ils bougeaient enfin, Sora recommença à parler de tout et rien. Il était en train de raconter comment il avait surpris Xion en train de dessiner des fleurs et des moutons au marqueur sur le visage d'un Roxas endormi ce matin quand il remarqua quelque chose. Kairi avait raison ; même si ce qu'il disait devait être inintéressant au plus haut point pour le garçon aux cheveux argentés, ce dernier l'écoutait avec attention. Avec un sourire, il décida d'arrêter d'accaparer la conversation, et lui posa quelques questions banales. Si au départ, les réponses ne furent pas très développées, lorsqu'il lui demanda, pris d'un élan d'inspiration, de lui expliquer de quoi parlait la série de livres dont il était si fan, tout changea. Les yeux de Xehanort s'illuminèrent sous le coup de la passion, et il commença à tout détailler.

Il y était encore lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le camion de crêpes et commandèrent (une simple crêpe au sucre pour l'un, et une autre au chocolat et à la chantilly pour l'autre). Une fois leur nourriture en main, et le cerveau de Sora remplit de termes qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant (il faudrait qu'il lui redemande ce qu'était la différence entre un Sans-cœur et un Simili, d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas tout compris), ils reprirent leur route d'un pas tranquille. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés ne s'arrêtait de parler que le temps de manger, et il en fut amusé. C'était rare de le voir aussi bavard, lui qui pouvait normalement rester des heures sans ouvrir la bouche. Ils marchèrent encore une dizaine de minutes, et le plus âgé était en plein milieu d'une critique sévère à propos d'un personnage qu'il trouvait particulièrement irritant lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin là où le brun avait voulu aller. Xehanort se stoppa net alors que son regard dérivait sur les lieux.

« C'est pas grand-chose, mais je sais que tu aimes bien les vieux objets, alors je me suis dit que ça te plairait de passer ici. »

Il hocha la tête sans répondre oralement, et entra dans la petite clairière. C'était un endroit connu parmi les habitants, car c'était là que toutes les vieilleries qui traînaient dans les greniers étaient abandonnées ; des bénévoles passaient régulièrement et les plaçaient de façon à former une petite exposition. C'était un petit musée de choses cassées au-delà de toute possibilité de réparation, et sur certaines, la nature avait repris ses droits : dans un coin, une antique machine à coudre en métal à moitié rouillée avait vu sa table en bois se faire peu à peu recouvrir de plantes grimpantes, et un peu plus loin, un miroir brisé en son milieu appuyé contre un arbre était à moitié caché par une branche tombante. En plein milieu, un ancien kiosque trônait fièrement. Il aurait pu être sorti tout droit d'un conte de fées, et avait probablement été magnifique à une époque, mais depuis, du lierre était grimpé sur une bonne partie de la structure, les planches de bois qui constituaient le sol avaient pourri, et les motifs peints sur l'intérieur du plafond étaient délavés. Le restaurer coûterait trop d'argent, mais le faire démolir aussi ; de ce fait, personne n'y avait plus touché depuis des années, et il était la pièce centrale du petit musée extérieur.

Xehanort finit par revenir à ses côtés, après avoir fait le tour de l'exposition. Il le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, et Sora sentit son ventre remuer de cette façon irritante qui arrivait toujours lorsqu'il devenait le centre d'attention du garçon. Il lui sourit, un peu hésitant, espérant que sa deuxième surprise lui avait plu.

« Je suis désolé. »

Son estomac tomba, et il se figea. Désolé ? Pourquoi ? Le rendez-vous ne lui plaisait pas ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal qui ne lui avait pas plu ? Il pouvait toujours essayer de se rattraper ! Mais l'autre fronçait les sourcils, clairement mécontent, et continua.

« Je suis arrivé les mains vides, sans rien préparer, alors que tu as tout fait pour me faire plaisir. Ce n'est absolument pas convenable, je m'en excuse. » Puis il rajouta, avec cette fois un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Je ferai mieux pour notre prochain rendez-vous. »

Le brun resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes, puis le soulagement l'envahit. Alors tout allait bien ! Il s'apprêtait à dire que ce n'était rien, et que c'était lui qui avait proposé la sortie donc c'était normal, lorsque la deuxième partie de son discours s'imprima dans son cerveau. Leur prochain rendez-vous... ? Il sentit son visage s'illuminer, et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Incapable de résister à la pulsion qui le prit (c'était un fait connu de tous que c'était une chose qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas faire), il attrapa le visage de l'autre entre ses mains et caressa ses joues, ravi par ce qu'il avait entendu. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés le regarda sans réagir, puis il pencha légèrement la tête contre une de ses mains, et le moment se fit plus intime. Sora sentit son sourire se faire adorateur alors qu'il profitait de pouvoir toucher la peau douce de son visage.

« Xeha ? » murmura-t-il, par peur de briser l'atmosphère qui les entourait.

« Hm ? »

Il inspira doucement pour se donner du courage, et ferma les yeux.

« Tu veux bien être mon petit-ami ? »

Une fois la question posée, il souffla doucement pour évacuer la nervosité qui lui tordait les entrailles, et rouvrit les paupières. Le spectacle qui l'accueillit lui coupa le souffle, et il dévisagea le garçon, émerveillé. Xehanort souriait. Ce n'était pas un de ses petits sourires discrets qu'il faisait d'habitude, mais un vrai et grand sourire, qui dévoilait ses dents et creusait ses joues, qui criait le bonheur. Sora enregistra l'image dans son cerveau, et sentit son cœur battre la chamade en comprenant ce que serait sa réponse.

« Avec plaisir. »

Alors, sans plus tarder, il attira le visage de l'autre vers le sien, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Ce fut un baiser chaste et un peu maladroit, un simple contact de leur bouche qui ne dura en tout et pour tout qu'une dizaine de secondes. Mais ce fut leur premier baiser, et l'un comme l'autre ressentirent la chaleur s'imprégner dans leur cœur, et un frisson parcourir leur corps. C'était loin d'être parfait, mais ils avaient toute la vie devant eux pour s'entraîner, et à ce moment-là, tandis qu'ils se tenaient seuls au milieu de tous ces objets brisés, rien ne leur importait, si ce n'est la présence de l'autre dans leurs bras.


	19. Half

Bonjour !  
Je suis à l'heure aujourd'hui o/ Le texte est plus court, mais après Silver, je pense que ça vous fera du bien de pas lire un pavé x) Celui-ci est basé sur les Similis en général, surtout les "inférieurs". Je sais pas vraiment si j'ai bien réussi à écrire sur le sujet, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Hey, toi, là-bas ! »

Le Reflet se stoppa net et se retourna. L'un des maîtres lui parlait, à lui ? Il se rapprocha en glissant délicatement vers lui, attendant un ordre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? »

Et le maître commença à utiliser son arme pour faire des sons étranges. De la musique, lui murmura une petite voix au fond de lui, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Le maître semblait s'amuser à produire ces sons. C'était étrange. L'autre maître, le plus puissant de tous, avait dit que c'était impossible pour les créatures comme eux.

 _« Les Similis comme nous ne pouvons pas ressentir d'émotions. Tant que nous n'aurons pas de cœur, nous ne serons pas humains. »_

Il n'avait pas compris tout le discours du maître puissant, mais cette partie lui était restée. Il était différent, il l'avait compris, il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, juste que quelque chose lui manquait, même s'il ne savait pas quoi. Il ne s'en était pas préoccupé, car rien ne l'inquiétait vraiment depuis son réveil, mais savoir ce qui n'allait pas était presque un soulagement. Il n'était plus humain. Il lui manquait une partie importante de lui. Donc il était une moitié d'humain, en quelque sorte. Mais ce n'était pas grave. C'était bien, comme ça, aussi. Enfin, il croyait. Il ne savait pas trop.

« Demyx, laisse tomber, il est incapable de réfléchir. » soupira un autre maître, le maître flamboyant.

« Ouais, et arrête avec ta musique, ou je te transforme en Reflet aussi, au moins on aura la paix ! » dit le maître tireur.

« Hey ! » s'offusqua le maître bruyant.

Reflet. Un Reflet, c'est ce qu'il était. Il en était quasiment sûr. Mais pourquoi devenir un Reflet serait mal ? Il aimait être un Reflet. Peut-être. Mais peut-être que pour les maîtres, c'était mal ? C'était une punition ? C'est vrai qu'être un maître voulait dire être plus puissant, et plus coloré, mais au fond, ils étaient pareils, non ? Visiblement, non. Alors, il n'était pas l'égal des autres Similis, non plus. Donc, il était la moitié d'un Simili maître, en plus d'être la moitié d'un humain ? C'était bizarre. Il était beaucoup de moitié. Inférieur, à tout. Même aux êtres de Ténèbres ? Il ne savait pas. C'était compliqué.

Mais ce n'était pas important, parce que le maître puissant leur avait promis. Un jour, il les re-transformerai en humain, et il ne serait plus la moitié de quoique ce soit.


	20. Cave

Bonsoir !  
Voilà le nouveau thème, assez court aussi. J'ai pas grand-chose à dire dessus, si ce n'est que j'espère qu'il vous plaira ?  
Bonne lecture !  
( Et je réponds aux reviews dès que je peux, promis )

* * *

D'un puissant coup de queue, le triton fila à toute allure, le dauphin à ses côtés. Il lui adressa un grand sourire en voyant la ligne d'arrivée se rapprocher et accéléra encore pour franchir les derniers mètres.

« Gagné ! »

L'animal laissa échapper un petit son déçu, et Myde éclata de rire.

« Je suis le plus rapide, que veux-tu », se vanta-t-il.

Son camarade de jeu lui jeta un regard ennuyé et s'éloigna, vexé.

« Allez, boude pas, si tu veux on peut se faire une revanche. » Mais le mammifère avait déjà disparu au loin. « Je sais même pas où on est. » soupira le blond.

En effet, en jouant, les deux amis avaient dérivé jusqu'à cet endroit. Il n'avait absolument pas le sens de l'orientation, et il sentait qu'à moins que quelqu'un vienne le chercher, il lui faudrait des heures pour réussir à sortir de cette dédale de falaises. Il grogna, mais entreprit de se chercher un repère, pour commencer, comme le lui avait conseillé sa mère, exaspérée de voir son fils adolescent se perdre sans arrêt. Il décida que le gros coquillage, en bas, était un bon départ, et il commença à faire le tour de ce labyrinthe de roches.

« Je retrouverai jamais mon chemin », fut la conclusion auquel parvint Myde quelques minutes plus tard.

Cet endroit était l'enfer. Qui aurait cru qu'il y avait un tel endroit sur leur territoire ! Il espérait que des gens se rendraient vite compte de son absence et viendraient le chercher, ou que son ami le dauphin arrêterait de bouder et le ramènerait chez eux. Avec un soupir, il s'assit sur un rocher, et entreprit d'attendre.

Sauf que la patience n'avait jamais été le fort de Myde, et il ne lui fallut que deux minutes avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

« Rrraaah, j'en ai marre ! Et puis au pire, perdu pour perdu, autant que je me balade pour faire passer le temps. »

Et sur cette pensée pleine de sagesse, il repartit à l'exploration des alentours. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à voir, tout se ressemblant, et il soupira. Normalement, les labyrinthes étaient censés cacher un trésor, mais non, celui-ci était tout ce qu'il y avait d'ordinaire. Si au moins il avait emmené sa guitare, il aurait pu jouer de la musique pour s'occuper... Il s'arrêta soudainement en passant devant un gros rocher. Il aurait juré entendre... Oui, c'était ça, quelqu'un chantait !

Revigoré par sa curiosité, il s'approcha de l'énorme rocher, et s'aperçut qu'en le déplaçant un peu, il était possible d'entrer dans une petite grotte. Il lui fallut de nombreux efforts (Myde n'était pas spécialement fort et le savait très bien), mais il parvint à le pousser suffisamment pour dévoiler un passage dans lequel il s'engouffra tant bien que mal. Haletant, il se stoppa dans l'entrée, avant de relever le regard vers l'intérieur de la grotte.

« Waouh... »

Elle était de forme plus ou moins ronde, et très haute. Sur toute sa longueur, des espèces d'étagères avaient été taillées, et une ribambelle d'objets était entreposée dessus. Il posa un regard émerveillé dessus quand il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'objets provenant du monde d'au-dessus de la mer. Il n'en avait jamais vu autant de toute sa vie ! Et au milieu de tout ça, une jeune fille rousse chantait d'un ton mélancolique. Cette dernière s'aperçut rapidement de sa présence, et s'arrêta net, rougissant.

« Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air presque paniqué.

Mais le blond ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop concentré sur un étrange instrument ressemblant beaucoup au trident du Roi pour ça.

« Je t'ai entendu chanter, alors je suis venu voir. C'est à toi, tout ça ? »

« Hm, eh bien, je- » tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

« Waouh ! C'est génial ! » La coupa-t-il sans vergogne. « Et tu sais à quoi tout ça sert ? »

« Pas vraiment, non », avoua-t-elle. « Mais j'essaye de deviner. »

« C'est trop cool ! Et ça, ça sert à quoi, alors ? » S'enthousiasma-t-il en secouant l'étrange objet qu'il avait gardé en main.

« Mon ami Eurêka m'a dit que ça s'appelait un zirgouflex. C'est pour se coiffer, comme ça. »

Elle le prit à son tour et le glissa dans ses cheveux, cachant mal sa grimace. Myde lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

« Ça m'a l'air un peu douloureux, quand même. Les humains doivent aimer souffrir. »

D'un coup, la réalisation se peignit sur le visage de l'homme-sirène.

« Hey, mais tu es Ariel, la fille du Roi Triton ! »

Cette dernière pâlit et lui jeta un regard paniqué.

« S'il-te-plaît, ne dis rien à mon père ! Il me tuerait s'il savait ce que je fais ici ! »

« Promis ! » annonça le blond avec un grand sourire. « Moi, c'est Myde. Et je trouve ta collection d'objets humains trop cool ! »

« Merci. » répondit la rousse, soulagée. « Tu veux que je te montre tout ce que j'ai ? »

« Ouais, carrément ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut un Myde extatique qui regardait une Ariel tout aussi heureuse.

« Je pourrais revenir ? » supplia-t-il.

« Avec plaisir ! Ce n'est pas souvent que je croise des gens intéressés par le monde de là-haut. De toute façon, tu connais le chemin. »

« Pas vraiment, en fait », avoua-t-il d'un air penaud. « Je me suis perdu. »

Elle rit.

« Dis-moi d'où tu viens, et je vais t'y raccompagner. On se donnera rendez-vous prêt de chez toi pour venir ici, si tu veux. »

« Merci ! La prochaine fois, je viendrai avec ma guitare, je suis sûr qu'avec ta voix et ma musique, on fera des merveilles ! »

Elle acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres. Myde songea que contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, ce labyrinthe cachait bel et bien un trésor.


	21. Mother Nature

Bonjour !  
Voilà le thème du jour. Il est pas fameux j'avoue, j'en suis pas spécialement fan, mais voilà. Sinon, je suis repartie pour trois semaines de partiel là (jusqu'aux vacances de Noël), donc si je réponds pas aux reviews, c'est pas que je veux pas mais que j'aurai pas le temps. Je ferai de mon mieux pour me souvenir de poster à l'heure, par contre.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Je déteeeeeeste Mère Nature ! » geignit Yuffie depuis le salon.

Aerith sourit, amusée, sans quitter sa fournée de cookies des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois ? »

La ninja pénétra dans la cuisine, furieuse, et elle éclata de rire sans pouvoir se retenir, ce qui lui valut un regard noir. L'adolescente était couverte de boue et de sable, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et parsemés de feuilles et branches, et elle était à peu près sûre que...

« Tu as une chenille sur l'épaule », fit calmement remarquer la plus âgée.

« AAAAAHH ! Beurk, enlève-la, vite vite vite ! »

Elle se redressa et attrapa le pauvre insecte avant de le déposer sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Tu fais quoi ? » s'horrifia la brune. « Tue-la ! »

« Voyons, Yuffie », la réprimanda-t-elle, « elle ne t'a rien fait. On ne tue pas les êtres vivants sans bonne raison. »

La ninja roula des yeux.

« Je te jure, tu ressembles à une hippie avec tes discours moralisateurs sur la nature. »

« Je suis une Cetra », lui rappela la femme.

« Ouais, ouais, c'est facile comme excuse. »

« Hey, Yuffie ! Prête pour la revanche ? » S'exclama une nouvelle voix.

Aerith sourit à pleines dents, absolument ravie. Elle ne savait pas que Sora était là ! A peine la porte de la cuisine s'était-elle rouverte qu'elle se précipitait vers la nouveau venu pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais elle se stoppa net en voyant qu'il n'était pas dans un meilleur état que leur amie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? » soupira-t-elle.

L'adolescent la regarda d'un air penaud.

« Hm, en fait, tu vois... »

« On s'est battus ! Je voulais juste voir s'il n'avait pas profité de ses vacances pour se relâcher. »

« Et j'ai gagné ! » se vanta-t-il.

« Juste parce que j'ai été gentille avec toi ! » s'offusqua Yuffie.

« Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! » s'indigna-t-il. « On vous a battu à la loyale, admets-le ! »

« Vous ? » releva Aerith, intriguée.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Léon entra à son tour dans la pièce, et même si le brun n'était pas aussi sale que les deux autres, sa veste avait tout de même besoin d'un bon lavage, et son pantalon d'être recousu à plusieurs endroits.

« Donald et Dingo sont restés dans le vaisseau, ils vont arriver. » fit-il de sa voix grave et tranquille.

« Vous vous êtes battus ? Ensemble ? » S'étonna l'Ancienne.

« Yep. » acquiesça joyeusement le plus jeune. « On était au Colisée, pour s'entraîner et faire les Coupes, et on s'est retrouvés à devoir s'affronter. Et on a gagné ! »

Léon hocha la tête, un léger sourire en coin, tandis que Yuffie croisait les bras d'un air boudeur.

« Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés. » dit-il, et tous détectèrent la pointe de fierté dans sa voix.

« Merci ! » répondit Sora, et il semblait absolument ravi, ce qui la fit pouffer.

« Bien joué, Sora. Bientôt, vous serez les plus forts. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains soupira.

« Phil ne veut toujours pas admettre qu'on est de vrais héros. Il continue de dire qu'on est que des apprentis héros. »

« Oui, pareil pour nous. Je crois qu'il dit ça à tout le monde. » Expliqua le brun.

« Mais comment est-ce que vous avez fait pour être plein de boue si vous vous êtes battus au Colisée ? Il n'y a que du sable là-bas. » Fit remarquer Aerith, perplexe.

« Ah, ça. » Sora reprit son air penaud. « Il pleut beaucoup, dehors. Et Yuffie m'a sauté dessus quand on est descendus du vaisseau gummi, et on est tombés dans une flaque de boue fraîche. Comme Léon était à côté de nous, il s'est fait arroser. »

Elle ne sut si elle devait rire ou soupirer face à l'immaturité des deux combattants. Le brun n'eut pas d'hésitation et les fusilla du regard. Sora lui adressa un regard désolé, tandis que la ninja lui tirait la langue.

« Allez vous laver », finit par dire la Cetra, mi-exaspérée mi-amusée.

« Prem's ! » s'exclama Yuffie en courant vers la salle de bain.

Elle n'eut pas fait deux pas que Léon l'avait attrapée par le dos de son t-shirt et l'avait repoussée dans la cuisine. Ni une ni deux, l'ex-membre du Seed s'était dépêché de prendre sa place et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Sora eut l'air un peu surpris.

« Léon a horreur d'être sale. » expliqua Aerith. « Et puis Yuffie ne mérite pas la première place, après tout, c'est de sa faute. »

« Hey, je croyais que tu étais de mon côté ! »

« Je ne m'associe qu'avec les meilleurs », taquina la jeune femme.

Sora rit et tira la langue à la ninja.

« Bien fait ! »

« Vous êtes tous méchants ! Mère Nature, toi, et même Sora ! » Bouda la victime en se laissant tomber au sol.

« J'ai rien fait ! » s'offusqua le garçon. « C'est toi qui nous a fait tomber dans la boue ! »

Aerith se contenta de l'enjamber en se retenant de pouffer.

« Tu vas salir le sol. Et ça t'apprendra, à vouloir tuer une innocente chenille. La prochaine fois, notre vengeance sera bien pire qu'une simple pluie et un peu de saleté. »

Les deux autres la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds, puis devinrent méfiants en voyant son sourire innocent.

« 'Notre vengeance' ? Comment ça ? » demanda le Porteur de la Keyblade.

« Je le savais ! Tu es une sorcière ! Une de celles qui peuvent communiquer avec la nature et la contrôler. Sora, elle est dangereuse ! Tu vas voir, bientôt elle va ordonner à tous les insectes de la ville de nous attaquer et de se poser partout sur nous ! BEURK ! »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Yuffie. » gloussa l'Ancienne.

Elle tapota sur la tête de l'adolescente en sortant de la pièce, après s'être bien évidemment assurée que ses cookies ne risqueraient pas de brûler, tout chantonnant un air joyeux.

Une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment éloignée, Yuffie et Sora échangèrent un regard nerveux.

« Elle peut pas vraiment faire ça, hein ? » s'enquit le garçon d'un air inquiet.

Le visage presque paniqué de la brune ne le rassura pas le moins du monde.


	22. Hunted

Bonjour !  
Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée d'avoir oublié de poster. Avec mes partiels, je n'y ai pas pensé une seule seconde, et voilà le résultat ^^' Conseil pour les lycéens : si jamais quelqu'un vous vend la Licence Droit-Langues comme étant absolument géniale, ne faites pas confiance à cette personne. Elle est morte à l'intérieur, et veut vous entraîner dans sa chute. ( Plus sérieusement, c'est une bonne Licence qui vous donne deux diplômes à la fin des 3 ans, mais préparez-vous à pleurer des larmes de sang).  
Bref, j'arrête de me plaindre, et je passe aux bonnes nouvelles : pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, je poste trois chapitres aujourd'hui (en plus de celui de demain, si tout se passe bien, alias si mon cours de droit de l'UE ne me tue pas dans la journée).  
Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _« Tu t'accroches vainement à la dernière lueur de lumière dans ton cœur. Bientôt, elle disparaîtra, et tu me rejoindras. »_

La voix suave de Sephiroth résonnait dans l'esprit de Cloud alors qu'il abattait Sans-cœur sur Sans-cœur avec fureur. Il avait tout essayé pourtant ; fuir, se battre, l'ignorer, mais rien n'y faisait, et son démon était toujours derrière lui, comme une ombre, à le tourmenter et se moquer. A chaque fois qu'il gagnait, l'Ange revenait à chaque fois pour le hanter, que ce soit dans ses souvenirs ou en ressuscitant encore une fois. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou, incapable de faire le moindre geste sans voir quelque chose qui lui rappelait sa présence, incapable d'accomplir la moindre chose sans que ses paroles moqueuses ne lui traversent l'esprit. L'homme avait laissé des marques trop profondes en lui pour qu'il parvienne à les effacer, et parfois, il avait l'impression que son cœur se faisait engloutir par les ténèbres de ces cicatrices.

Il avait décidé de se battre, toutefois. Il avait juste besoin de trouver sa force, de rassembler suffisamment de lumière dans son coeur, et il pourrait être libéré. Il n'arrêterait pas avant que sa némésis ne soit mort. Hors de question qu'il abandonne à nouveau. S'il essayait de faire, il savait très bien qu'on reviendrait le chercher, de toute façon. Un léger sourire amusé lui étira les lèvres. Aerith serait capable d'envoyer Sora à sa poursuite, et le garçon était bien trop têtu pour le laisser partir. Il arriverait même à le convaincre de revenir sans utiliser la force, Cloud le savait. Après tout, c'était bien grâce à cet adolescent, avec son sourire enthousiaste et ses yeux amicaux, qu'il avait pris la décision de se battre à nouveau. C'était la détermination du Porteur de la Keyblade à retrouver ses amis à tout prix qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'il devait faire.

Il regarda un Sans-cœur tenter de filer en profitant de sa distraction, et courut après lui pour l'achever. Se sentant piégé, la créature se retourna et tenta d'attaquer pour sauver sa vie, mais le coup d'épée qu'il lui asséna eut raison d'elle. Alors qu'il la regardait disparaître en un épais nuage de fumée sombre, il songea que sa relation avait Sephiroth était exactement comme ça. L'Ange le chassait sans relâche, de monde en monde, et lui fuyait tant bien que mal, trop effrayé par son propre cœur pour oser quoique ce soit. Il était comme ce Crypto-Ombre, faible et lâche. Mais il était temps que ça s'arrête. La prochaine fois que Sephiroth se manifesterait, il lui ferait face, et le détruirait, une bonne fois pour toute. Puis il le scellerait dans ses souvenirs, là où il ne pourrait plus faire de mal, pour qu'il n'ait plus le moindre pouvoir sur lui. Et il pourrait enfin commercer à vivre, avec sa lumière à ses côtés.

« Ce secteur est complètement nettoyé. Allons voir du côté des fortifications. »

Il retint difficilement un sursaut. Il n'avait pas entendu Léon arriver, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se tourna juste à temps pour voir le brun avaler un sourire en coin amusé, et le fusilla du regard. L'homme s'en était rendu compte malgré son effort de paraître nonchalant. Evidemment, le balafré pouvait lire en lui comme un livre ouvert, presque mieux qu'Aerith ou Tifa le pouvaient. Avec un soupir, il remit son épée dans son dos et le rejoignit.

« Ce n'est pas à Aerith et Yuffie de s'occuper des fortifications ? » s'enquit-il.

« Si. Mais puisqu'on a fini notre patrouille plus tôt, autant leur rendre le travail plus simple. »

« Si Yuffie t'entendait, elle t'en voudrait. Ça fait des jours qu'elle pleurniche pour pouvoir abandonner la réparation de la ville et aller vider les zones dangereuses des Sans-cœurs. »

« Peu importe », grommela le brun.

Cloud souffla un rire quand il comprit. C'était juste une façon de se venger pour Léon, après que Yuffie ait versé du sel dans son café ce matin. Il ne dit toutefois rien et le suivit. Il avait besoin de tout l'entraînement possible s'il voulait en finir avec Sephiroth, après tout.

« Tu y arriveras. » dit soudainement le brun.

Il lui jeta un regard curieux.

« A battre Sephiroth. Je sais que c'est ce à quoi tu penses, ces derniers temps. Mais on sait tous que tu y arriveras, la prochaine fois. »

Il hocha la tête. Il n'en était pas aussi persuadé, mais il était temps que leur jeu du chat et de la souris s'arrête. Soit il réussissait à achever son ennemi, soit c'était lui qui gagnait. Mais il n'y aurait plus d'autre combat, après ça. Il était fatigué de cette vie de cavale, à ne pas pouvoir se reposer, à courir, à refuser les mains tendues et les gestes amicaux par peur que le démon ne décide de s'en prendre à nouveau à ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Même maintenant, après avoir rejoint le Jardin Radieux, il se sentait coupable et inquiet de mettre ses amis en danger de façon si égoïste. Mais Tifa, Aerith, même Yuffie et Cid n'avaient pas voulu entendre la moindre protestation, menaçant de l'attacher à une chaise s'il songeait à partir à nouveau, et il avait cédé. Au final, malgré tout, il ne le regrettait pas, car il se sentait plus fort comme ça, avec eux pour le soutenir. Léon lui attrapa la main et la pressa gentiment, et Cloud ne put retenir un léger sourire. Avec sa lumière à ses côtés, il en était capable. Tout se passerait bien.


	23. High

Re-bonjour !  
Comme promis, voilà le deuxième chapitre de la journée. Du coup, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire, à part que j'espère que ça vous plaira, et vous souhaitez une bonne lecture, donc voilà, c'est déjà fini.

* * *

L'arbre lui faisait coucou, réalisa Ventus, qui lui rendit son salut avec un grand sourire. Mais, trop pris dans sa contemplation, il ne vit pas la pierre qui dépassait légèrement du sol, et se prit les pieds dedans. Malgré ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à retrouver son équilibre, et il s'écroula tête la première. Il resta quelques secondes sans réaction, son cerveau incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, puis, lentement, un sourire recommença à s'agrandir sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate de rire.

« Hm, Ventus ? Tout va bien ? » S'enquit Terra, qui venait d'arriver, un peu inquiet.

Mais le blond était incapable de lui répondre, trop pris dans son hilarité pour formuler le moindre mot. Le brun s'accroupit à côté de lui et entreprit de le redresser en position assise. Il fronça le nez d'un air dégoûté, fixant son ami d'un air réprobateur.

« C'est quoi cette odeur, Ven ? »

Ce dernier se stoppa net de rire, et le regarda d'un air ébahi. Puis il tendit la main, et sembla toucher l'air au-dessus de la tête du plus âgé, et roucoula.

« Je savais pas que tu avais des oreilles de lapin, Terra ! C'est trop mignon. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Aqua venait de les rejoindre, elle aussi rentrée de sa mission dans un autre monde. Terra lui jeta un regard anxieux.

« Je ne sais pas. Quand je suis arrivé, il était déjà comme ça. »

« Ven ? » demanda gentiment la jeune femme, s'inclinant vers elle. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Les oreilles de Terra, elles sont toutes douces », s'émerveilla le blond.

Elle haussa un sourcil en direction du concerné, qui haussa les épaules, un peu embarrassé malgré tout.

« Il pense que j'ai une paire d'oreilles de lapin. »

« Aww », ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire, et Terra rougit, « c'est vrai que tu serais adorable comme ça. »

A côté d'elle, Ventus hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

« Peu importe », marmonna le plus âgé en se cachant derrière ses cheveux, et elle retint un sourire amusé, « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, Ven ? »

« J'ai fumé. »

« Pardon ? » s'exclamèrent les deux autres.

« Ouais. » Il hocha la tête, sans réaliser la désapprobation de ses amis, « Avec Pocahontas. Je l'ai aidée, alors elle m'a dit de venir avec elle dans sa tribu, pour fumer le camule. »

« Le camule ? » répéta Terra, perplexe.

« Ouais. Pour faire la paix. »

« Oh, tu veux dire le calumet », réalisa Aqua.

« Je sais plus. Hey, regardez, un poisson ! Mais il va mourir s'il reste hors de l'eau. » S'horrifia l'adolescent.

Ils se tournèrent dans la direction qu'il pointait, mais ne virent rien d'autre qu'une pierre.

« C'est vrai qu'en louchant et en penchant la tête, ça pourrait ressembler vaguement à un poisson », admit le brun.

« Salut, toi. Je m'appelle Ventus, c'est quoi ton nom ? Riviero ? C'est joli, comme nom ! »

« Il pense que le poisson parle. »

Le ton plat et l'expression désabusée de Terra la firent rire.

« Au moins, il s'amuse », fit-elle remarquer. « Ça devrait durer encore quelques heures jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, puis il ira mieux en se réveillant. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, alors ? »

« Le Maître l'a envoyé en Amérique. Apparemment, il est tombé sur une tribu d'Indiens qui lui ont fait fumer le calumet de la paix. Ils fument de la drogue. »

L'horreur qui se peignit sur le visage du brun la poussa à se dépêcher de le rassurer.

« C'est de la drogue douce ! A moins qu'il n'y retourne très souvent, il ne craint rien. Vraiment, quand il se réveillera demain, il sera un peu désorienté, et ça sera tout. »

Son ami se contenta de soupirer, soulagé, et elle sourit.

« Terra, Aqua, je peux utiliser un vase pour mettre Riviero dedans ? Il dit qu'il en a marre de l'air libre. »

« Bien sûr », accepta la jeune femme. « Viens, on va t'accompagner. »

« Il vaut mieux éviter de le laisser seul avec un objet potentiellement coupant », confirma Terra.

Aqua lui adressa un énorme sourire, et il fit un pas en arrière, soudain inquiet. Ce sourire-là ne promettait jamais rien de bon.

« Tu as ton téléphone sur toi ? Le mien est resté dans ma chambre. »

« Euh, oui ? » répondit-il prudemment.

Elle tendit la main, et il le lui donna sans protester. Il tenait à la vie, merci bien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ? » s'enquit-il.

« J'ai quelques heures pour faire le plein de vidéos compromettantes histoire de faire chanter Ventus plus tard. Je compte bien en profiter. » Gazouilla-t-elle avant de partir à la suite du blond.

Terra soupira mais la suivit. Et dire que la plupart des gens pensaient qu'Aqua était un ange tombé du ciel.


	24. Summer Haze

Re-re-bonjour !  
J'avoue avoir vraiment galéré pour ce thème, parce déjà je suis pas certaine que ma traduction de 'summer haze' par 'brume d'été' soit vraiment extra (j'ai peur de m'être loupée là-dessus), et ensuite parce que 'brume d'été' c'est pas super facile, comme thème. J'ai fini par en profiter pour écrire sur un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, et à qui l'aspect romantique/mélancolique de la brume (enfin de l'idée que je m'en fais) collait bien. En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Plop._

La goutte de rosée tomba au sol avec un bruit quasi inaudible, mais son ouïe surdéveloppée parvint à le capter. Le temps était magnifique, songea-t-il, et propice à lui inspirer de la prose. Le matin commençait tout juste, le soleil grimpait lentement dans le ciel pour surplomber le Jardin Radieux, annonçant une journée radieuse. Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose vraiment notable était la brume d'été.

Il avait toujours aimé la brume. Son meilleur ami racontait que c'était son addiction pour l'art et le romantisme qui en étaient la cause, et quelque part, il avait probablement eu raison. Toujours était-il que ce genre de paysage était pour lui particulièrement inspirant, et qu'il adorait, pendant ces moments-là, sortir pour rêvasser ou lire son bouquin préféré. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il aurait normalement fait, et son livre était enfoui dans sa poche, mais il avait l'esprit troublé.

Il avait été négligent. Il avait supposé que Cloud Strife resterait au Colisée encore un moment, et que quand il ressentirait l'envie de changer de monde, il apercevrait des signes avant-coureurs, comme une tension, un soudain besoin de se battre. Aussi s'était-il relaxé, il s'était permis de voyager par-ci par-là, de faire courir des rumeurs sur l'emplacement de l'ancien leader d'AVALANCHE, de s'amuser aussi. Et quand il était revenu, quelques semaines plus tard, il eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir par le satyre que le blond était parti, poussé à l'acte par un adolescent sorti de nulle part.

Il serra les poings, faisant craquer ses gants de cuir. Il avait été si près du but ! Encore quelques semaines tout au plus, et entre leur connexion et les rumeurs qu'il avait propagé, Sephiroth aurait fini par rejoindre sa moitié lumineuse. Et il aurait enfin pu le retrouver, après des années à patauger dans les Ténèbres à la recherche d'une piste. Mais tout avait capoté, à cause d'un idiot avec une grosse clé. S'il retrouvait ce gamin, il lui ferait la peau pour avoir osé se dresser dans son chemin, fût-ce involontairement.

Avec un soupir, il se força à se détendre et repoussa ses mèches auburn derrière son oreille. Il faudrait qu'il pense à les couper, d'ailleurs. Il aimait bien le carré long qu'il avait arboré à l'époque, sur Gaïa, il avait mis son visage en valeur sans pour autant le gêner en combat. Peut-être qu'il devrait refaire la même chose. Mais dans tous les cas, ses cheveux avaient besoin d'un bon soin et d'une coupe. Il n'allait quand même pas se présenter devant son meilleur ennemi aussi négligé. Il avait une image à tenir, après tout. Une image... Avec un sourire légèrement amer, il songea que c'était ce genre de préoccupations qui l'avait éloigné de Sephiroth. A toujours vouloir paraître le meilleur, il en était venu à repousser peu à peu le Général, jusqu'à atteindre le point de non-retour.

 _Non._ Il fronça les sourcils. Pas le point de non-retour. Il trouverait une façon d'arranger les choses, pour Angeal, mais aussi et surtout pour eux deux. Il devait garder espoir, quand bien même sa nature cynique rendait la chose compliquée. Il n'abandonnerait pas Sephiroth, pas une deuxième fois. Il trouverait une façon de vaincre l'emprise de Jenova sur son fils, de le ramener à lui, et les choses pourraient redevenir comme avant. Ils redeviendraient une équipe, comme à leurs débuts à la ShinRa. Tout se passerait bien. Il devait juste continuer à chercher. Peut-être la Cetra pourrait-elle l'aider ? Il faudrait qu'il le lui demande, avant de quitter ce monde. Chose qu'il devrait d'ailleurs faire maintenant apparemment, Sephiroth était déjà parti ailleurs, et il ne voulait pas lui laisser trop d'avance.

Avec un dernier regard pour le paysage brumeux, Genesis Rhapsodos se leva et, dépliant son immense aile noire, décolla à la poursuite de son ami.


	25. Tears

Bonsoir !  
Je suis à l'heure, wouh ouuuh ! Plus sérieusement, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, je m'en occupe dès que j'ai le temps. Concernant ce thème, je l'ai écrit avant les derniers trailers (pas longtemps après la sortie de 0.2), et au final, il est devenu canon o/ (Enfin, je sais que pas mal de gens pensent qu'Aqua a été Nortée, mais perso je pense juste qu'elle a fini par céder aux Ténèbres, fight me on this). Donc voilà.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

« _Je n'ai pas peur. Je vais braver les ténèbres. La prochaine fois que quelqu'un errera dans le royaume des ténèbres, je serai là. Telle une lumière transperçant l'obscurité, je serai leur éclaireuse ! Et un jour, je retrouverai Terra et Ven. Je suis Maître Aqua. Et telle est ma promesse._ »

Un sourire amer étire tes lèvres quand tu repenses à ce moment. Tu as été bien naïve, de croire que tu parviendrais un jour à t'en sortir. Ou peut-être juste au bord du désespoir. Ta brève rencontre avec Mickey t'avait redonné l'envie de battre, de protéger, de tenir ta promesse à Ven et à Terra. Pendant quelques instants, tu étais redevenue la Aqua du début, la stupide Aqua qui croyait que tout s'arrangerait. Quelle idiote. Compter sur les autres ne t'avait jamais aidé jusque là, pourquoi est-ce que maintenant, cela changerait ? Mickey ne reviendrait pas.

Et pourtant, tu y avais cru, de tout ton cœur. Tu avais eu foi en l'Apprenti, foi en sa gentillesse et en l'amitié qui vous liait. Il viendrait te chercher, c'est sûr. Désormais il savait où tu étais, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Alors tu avais marché, un peu, vadrouillé, tu t'étais entraînée encore et encore contre les amas de Ténèbres, les Sans-coeurs comme les avait appelé Mickey, afin de pouvoir être suffisamment forte en sortant de cet endroit pour sauver Ven et Terra. Tu y avais mis toute ta volonté renouvelée, tu avais affronté les ténèbres dans ton cœur pour redevenir la Aqua que tes amis connaissaient et aimaient.

Tout cela en vain. Évidemment. Mickey était roi, t'avait-il expliqué pendant son bref séjour dans le royaume des Ténèbres. Il avait probablement autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de toi, pauvre fille perdue, songes-tu furieusement, et quelque part en toi, la part de ton cœur qui s'accroche à la lumière proteste bruyamment. Mickey ne ferait jamais ça, proclame-t-elle avec conviction. Mickey est notre ami, et il ne nous abandonnerai pas. Il doit avoir une raison pour ne pas être venu, peut-être que quelque chose se passe mal là-haut, mais quand tout sera arrangé, il viendra nous chercher, c'est sûr, il suffit de garder espoir encore un petit peu.

Tu pouffes amèrement. Tu l'as écouté, au début, cette petite voix au fond de toi. Tu voulais qu'elle ait raison. Mais le temps a passé, tes allers-retours dans cet enfer se sont multipliés, et le doute a commencé à s'installer, petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que ton cœur se rouvrait aux Ténèbres. Puis l'inconnu est arrivé, et c'est là que tu as réalisé que la petite voix avait tort. Tu avais été à la fois ravie et triste de l'apercevoir, cet inconnu. Triste de savoir que ton destin était partagé, et qu'une autre personne était condamnée à cette vie, mais surtout ravie et soulagée de savoir que tu n'étais plus seule, désormais. Tu allais pouvoir parler à cet homme, et enfin savoir ce qui se passait dans le monde en haut !

Mais l'homme ne savait rien. Ou plutôt, il ne savait plus. Il était toutefois capable de se rappeler de certaines choses vagues, de se raccrocher à un sentiment de familiarité par moment. Et quand tu lui en avais parlé, il avait avoué que le nom de Mickey ne lui était pas inconnu. Ils avaient été amis pendant de longues années, il en était à peu près sûr. Et alors, l'espoir s'était éteint dans ton cœur. Si le roi ne venait même pas pour sauver son vieil ami, alors pourquoi viendrait-il pour te sauver, toi ?

« Encore toi. »

Ta voix est rauque. Tu ne l'utilises plus beaucoup, à vrai dire. Tu refuses de parler à cet inconnu, à cet homme qui est désormais un rappel de tous tes rêves brisés. Lui non plus, il ne sortira jamais d'ici. Alors tu l'évites, tu ne vas plus à la plage qui sert de frontière, et tu ne parles plus. Sauf à la Marée démoniaque. C'est comme ça que tu l'appelles, pour la différencier des autres Sans-coeurs. Depuis votre rencontre sur les Iles du Destin, elle te suit à la trace, se retirant à chaque combat pour panser ses plaies avant de rattaquer. Elle est devenue comme un point de repère, une constante dans ta vie ici, et parfois, tu lui parles. Tu t'énerves, tu hurles, tu évacues tes frustrations sur elle, et parfois, quand les Ténèbres sont trop lourdes sur ton cœur, tu as presque envie de pleurer.

Et aujourd'hui, elle est revenue. Tu sais déjà qu'à la fin de ce combat, tu seras brisée, en sang, et incapable de bouger à cause de la douleur et de la fatigue, mais tu te prépares. Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon, si tu veux tenir ta promesse. _Pense à Terra et Ven_ , songes-tu, avant de t'élancer, Keyblade levée pour asséner le premier d'un des nombreux coups de ce combat.

Le combat est fini, et pourtant, tu ne te sens pas victorieuse. Tu regardes le monstre s'enfuir en tourbillonnant, le regard vide, et tu te demandes, est-ce que parmi l'une des créatures que je viens de détruire, se trouvait un de mes amis ? Et si je venais de définitivement détruire Philippe, le gentil prince prêt à tout pour sauver la femme qu'il aimait ? Ou Stitch, dont le seul souhait était d'avoir des amis ? Et si un jour, c'était mon Sans-coeur qu'un Porteur de la Keyblade détruisait, sans le savoir ? Tu te secoues. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te lamenter. Les Ténèbres n'attendent que ça pour t'envahir, et quand bien même tu sais qu'il ne reste pas grand-chose à sauver de ton cœur, tu tiens à essayer. Pour Terra et Ventus. Tu leur as promis que tu les sauverais.

Quelque chose brille, un peu plus loin, sur le chemin, et tu t'en approches, curieuse. Dans un monde en nuances de bleu et de noir, où tout se ressemblait au point de ne pas être distinguable, un objet qui brille est soit une bonne surprise, soit une très mauvaise. Probablement une mauvaise, considérant l'endroit où tu te trouves, et tu as soudainement envie de faire demi-tour. A quoi bon ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais trouver quoique ce soit d'essentiel ici, et au moins, en évitant d'aller voir, tu évites d'être attaqué par un Sans-coeur à moitié caché dans le sol qui attend qu'une idiote passe tout près pour lui dévorer le cœur. Mais cet éclat, il te semble familier, si bien que tu décides tout de même d'aller l'inspecter.

Puis, à quelques pas seulement de l'objet, tu le reconnais, et quelque chose en toi se brise, pendant qu'un froid immense s'infiltre dans chaque pore de ta peau.

C'est ton Eclaireuse, en morceaux.

Pendant quelques secondes, tu refuses d'accepter ce que tu vois. Tu l'avais attachée à la taille quelques minutes auparavant, ce n'est pas possible qu'elle soit arrivée là. Tu l'aurais senti, si la Marée démoniaque te l'avait prise en t'attaquant, pas vrai ? Et pourtant... Ta main se baisse, lentement, très lentement, comme pour retarder le moment de vérité, et quand enfin elle effleure l'endroit vide où aurait dû se trouver ton bien, tu tombes à genoux. Cette Eclaireuse, c'était tout pour toi. C'était ton dernier espoir, le rappel que quoiqu'il se passe, Terra et Ven étaient dehors quelque part à t'attendre, que votre amitié restait forte malgré les années et les malheurs, et que tu pouvais compter au moins sur eux pour affronter tous les dangers. C'était le symbole de votre lien indestructible, et la dernière chose à laquelle tu te raccrochais. Et là...

D'une main tremblante, tu effleures le verre brisé, le métal tordu, et ton cœur se serre. Ta gorge se noue, et tu sens tes yeux s'humidifier. C'est étrange, note une part détachée de toi, tu pensais vraiment ne plus être capable de pleurer, après tout ce temps. Tu ramasses les morceaux de ton Eclaireuse, et tu tentes tant bien que mal de la rassembler, pour qu'elle retrouve son apparence d'avant, mais les dégâts sont trop importants, et il manque des bouts. Elle est irrécupérable.

Tu sens le sel sur les lèvres, et c'est à ce moment que tu te rends compte que tu pleures, que des larmes coulent silencieusement sur tes joues. Cette réalisation suffit pour que tu craques, et des sanglots secouent ton corps. C'est stupide, de pleurer pour un objet, quand tu as passé plus de 10 ans dans le royaume des Ténèbres, tu le sais, mais tu ne parviens pas à t'arrêter, et tu sens, à chaque pleur, la noirceur prendre le dessus dans ton cœur et le condamner, l'espoir s'échapper, et tu te sens à la fois vide et soulagée, parce qu'une part de toi sait que c'est bientôt la fin. Sans espoir, tu ne peux rien. Tu serres un peu plus les restes de ton Eclaireuse contre ta poitrine, et tu sens les morceaux de verre s'enfoncer dans ta paume et faire couler ton sang, mais tu ne t'en préoccupes plus. Tu veux juste retourner auprès de Ven et Terra, les revoir une dernière fois, pouvoir leur dire au revoir. Mais tu sais qu'il est trop tard. Ton cœur a cédé. Alors tu pries une dernière fois, pour que quelqu'un arrive à sauver tes meilleurs amis, et pour qu'un jour, ils parviennent à te pardonner de ne pas avoir respecté ta promesse.

Avec un dernier sanglot, tu laisses les Ténèbres prendre le dessus.


	26. Rock star

Bonjour !  
Désolée pour l'absence de réponse aux reviews. Je pense que je m'en occuperai à la fin de semaine prochaine, quand le semestre (et donc les partiels) sera terminé. Encore désolée. Sinon, pour ce thème, j'étais moyennement inspirée, et ça se voit sûrement un peu, mais voilà.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Vous allez bien ? »

Lea grogna, désorienté, et tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était sur le sol, déjà ?

« Allez-y doucement », lui conseilla la même voix fluette, « il ne vous a pas loupé. »

Il ? Est-ce qu'il s'était encore battu ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Peut-être qu'il avait été tellement bourré qu'il avait oublié sa soirée, et après s'être pris une raclée, s'était évanoui. Malheureusement, ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait.

« Monsieur ? »

« Je suis pas un monsieur. » répondit-il.

Enfin, ce qu'il avait tenté de répondre, parce qu'à ses oreilles, ça avait plus sonné comme une succession de syllabes à moitié mangées et incompréhensibles. A en croire le visage de son interlocutrice, c'était aussi ce qu'elle avait entendu.

« Est-ce que vous avez mal quelque part ? »

« Ma tête », grommela-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut suffisamment articulé pour que la femme le comprenne. Celle-ci hocha la tête, et sortit son téléphone.

« Je vais appeler les secours. »

Les secours ? Certes, les gens ne se battaient pas toujours à la loyale, mais de là à appeler un hôpital, c'était fort, non ? Son visage dût traduire sa confusion car sa sauveuse lui adressa un gentil sourire.

« Un homme vous a foncé dedans en vélo. Je me suis arrêté en voyant l'accident, mais pas lui. Il est reparti directement. »

Et elle fronça les sourcils tandis que ses lèvres se plissaient en une moue sévère. Elle avait l'air adorable.

« Tu es adorable. »

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que oui, il avait bien prononcé ces mots à voix haute, et il se sentit légèrement rougir. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, sérieusement ? Oh, au pire, si jamais il se prenait un râteau, il pourrait toujours blâmer sa blessure à la tête. Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur (ou tout du moins, essaya, mais la douleur de sa plaie se réveilla un même moment, et le résultat dut plus ressembler à une grimace qu'autre chose), et a femme sourit gentiment. Sans lui répondre, elle composa le numéro des secours, et Lea se perdit dans ses pensées.

Ce qu'il lui sembla n'être que quelques secondes plus tard, mais probablement devait être plusieurs minutes étant donné que l'appel était terminé, une main pâle passa devant son visage. Un sourire rassurant entra dans son champ de vision, en même temps qu'une paire d'yeux bleu océan et qu'une chute de cheveux blonds.

« Ils m'ont dit d'essayer de vous faire parler, pour vous tenir éveillé. Hm, comment vous vous appelez ? »

« Lea. »

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire chaleureux.

« D'accord, Lea. Mon nom est Naminé. Alors, hmm... C'est quoi, votre couleur préféré ? »

« Le violet. »

« Le violet ? C'est une jolie couleur. » Elle fronça les sourcils, pensive. « Sinon... Ah, dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous faites comme travail ? »

Le roux bomba tant bien que mal son torse, et annonça fièrement :

« Je suis une rock star. »

« Vraiment ? Ça doit être intéressant. »

Elle avait l'air sincère en disant cela. Il faillit hocher de la tête, mais se rappela à temps que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée s'il tenait à ne pas accentuer la douleur de son crâne.

« Je suis le guitariste d'un groupe. On s'appelle... »

Il fronça les sourcils et se creusa les méninges, mais il était incapable de se rappeler du nom de leur bande.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ça vous reviendra plus tard. » Le rassura-t-elle.

« Tu. »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous, c'est pour les vieux. »

Naminé acquiesça en souriant.

« D'accord. Tu as des animaux ? »

« J'ai des poissons. »

« Ah oui ? A quoi ils ressemblent ? »

« Des poissons rouges. Y'en a un jaune, et un noir. Roxas et Xion. »

« C'est original. »

« Je sais. »

Il tenta un nouveau sourire en coin charmeur, mais la jeune femme se contenta de pouffer, plus amusée qu'impressionnée par sa tentative de drague. Lea fit la moue. Elle venait de lui sauver la vie, et il n'arrivait même pas à la séduire comme il le fallait.

« Je suis nul, comme demoiselle en détresse. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu viens à ma rescousse alors que j'étais en danger, et je n'arrive même pas à te charmer comme une bonne princesse victimisée. Je suis si mauvais que ça ? Ou alors il me manque quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il faut que je pleure ? Ouais mais nan, la honte. Ou bien... »

Naminé regarda l'homme roux devant elle, dont la moitié du visage était maculée de sang et qui avait probablement subi une commotion cérébrale suite à son accident, déblatérer tout un monologue sur ses talents de demoiselle en détresse. Elle resta ébahie quelques secondes, se demanda ce qu'était devenue sa vie si calme et banale, et éclata de rire, incapable de s'en empêcher.

« Mon héroïne, sauveuse de ma vie ! »

Tels furent les mots qui accueillirent la blonde lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre d'hôpital. Elle sourit gentiment, et tendit un thermos de chocolat chaud à Lea en le saluant.

« Je n'aurai pas pensé que tu te souviendrais de moi, vu ton état hier soir. »

Le roux grimaça. Son visage avait été, bien heureusement, nettoyé et un bandage lui entourait la moitié de la tête. Malgré cela, il semblait en pleine forme. Il avait repris des couleurs, et un sourire un peu narquois étirait ses lèvres. Elle fut soulagée de voir que tout s'était arrangé pour lui.

« C'est un peu vague, mais je me souviens de certaines choses. Est-ce que je me suis vraiment plaint d'être une mauvaise demoiselle en détresse ? »

Elle pouffa en s'en souvenant. Malgré la gravité de l'événement, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire pendant plusieurs minutes après la tirade de Lea, et même quelques heures après, le simple fait d'y repenser l'avait fait sourire. C'était ainsi qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne riait vraiment pas assez souvent. Elle avait beau avoir une vie satisfaisante, et adorer chaque instant de son travail d'enseignante d'école maternelle, elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse, et ce constat l'avait à la fois refroidie et remplie de détermination. Il était temps qu'elle change certaines choses.

« Oui », répondit-elle, sortant de ses pensées. « C'était plutôt amusant ».

Il grimaça, un peu embarrassé.

« Je m'en doute bien. Désolé. »

Mais elle secouait déjà la tête avec un doux sourire, et même s'il savait que c'était cliché, il songea à nouveau que dans sa robe blanche, elle ressemblait vraiment à un ange tombé du ciel.

« Ce n'est rien. Ta blessure n'est pas trop grave ? »

« Nope. Dans quelques jours, je serai comme neuf. »

« Prêt pour ton concert, alors ? »

Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Elle rougit légèrement.

« Tu m'as dit être une rock star, hier soir. Alors je suis allée voir sur internet. J'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites. »

Il la regarda, surpris. Son groupe faisait du pur rock, touchant parfois au metal ! Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la jeune femme, qui semblait si frêle et innocente, était fan de ces genres de musique. Encore un point pour elle. Décidément, elle était pleine de surprises.

Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur, bien mieux réussi que ceux qu'il avait tenté d'esquisser la veille.

« Eh bien, puisque malgré mes tentatives je n'ai pas réussi à te séduire avec mes talents de princesse victime », et elle pouffa à nouveau, ce qui agrandit son propre sourire, « que dis-tu d'un café ? C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour remercier ma si brave et si généreuse héroïne. »

Elle sourit, amusée.

« Ce serait avec plaisir, Lea. »

Son visage s'éclaira. Finalement, tout n'était pas à jeter, dans sa soirée d'hier. Il avait hâte d'en apprendre plus sur l'ange qui lui était venu en aide.


	27. Sorrow

Bonsoir !  
Voilà le thème du jour ! Je ne suis pas très convaincue, j'ai l'impression que c'est limite mélodramatique, mais en même temps, je n'ai jamais fait de dépression, alors peut-être que je me fais des idées, et que c'est vraiment l'état d'esprit qu'une personne peut avoir ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Dans tous les cas, désolée si je me suis loupée, ou si j'offense une personne qui a souffert de cette maladie avec ce thème.  
Enfin, sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

La jeune fille soupira, à moitié bercée par le rythme du bus de nuit. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise quand elle avait eu l'âge de se balader en ville seule, et qu'elle n'avait jamais perdue. Depuis le temps, les chauffeurs de bus ne disaient plus rien, et du moment qu'elle payait pour chacun de ses allers-retours, ils la laissaient rester dans le bus pour autant de boucles qu'elle le souhaitait. Alors, dès qu'elle se sentait mal, elle montait dans un bus, et y passait plusieurs heures, profitant du mouvement régulier de l'engin et de l'obscurité pour laisser libre cours à sa peine, loin du regard des autres.

Ses frères et sœurs s'étaient disputés, à nouveau. Depuis le départ de leur père, toutes les responsabilités étaient retombées sur les épaules d'Ira, le plus âgé, et rien ne se passait comme il le fallait. Aced refusait d'accepter l'autorité du nouveau chef de famille et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Mais avec son mauvais caractère et son impulsivité, il avait tendance à se mettre dans les ennuis, à tous les mettre dans les ennuis, ce qui provoquait la colère d'Ira, et les disputes en devenaient interminables, malgré les tentatives d'Invi pour les calmer. Cela avait comme conséquence d'éloigner Gula de la famille, qui se repliait de plus en plus sur lui-même et passait de moins en moins de temps à la maison, préférant traîner dans les rues. Ava était inquiète pour son frère, mais les autres étaient trop préoccupés pour l'écouter, et il devenait rare d'apercevoir Gula, ces derniers temps. C'était tout juste s'il rentrait parfois pour dormir et fouiller dans le frigo pour se faire un sandwich avant de filer.

Et aujourd'hui, Invi leur avait annoncé qu'elle partait à l'université, à l'autre bout du pays. Elle avait eu une bourse, avait annoncé la jeune femme de sa voix froide, aussi aucune dépense n'avait besoin d'être faite pour elle. Elle partirait à l'année, pour ne revenir que pendant l'été. A moins qu'elle ne trouve un boulot sur place. Ava s'était sentie glacée à l'intérieur, et n'avait pas réussi à féliciter sa grande sœur. Comment le pourrait-elle, maintenant qu'il n'y aurait plus personne pour servir de médiateur entre ses frères, maintenant que les disputes seraient incessantes et qu'elle-même ne parviendrait pas à y échapper ? Pour avoir été témoin d'une tentative de négociation d'Invi, elle savait que parfois, la colère d'un, voire des deux, frères se retournait contre elle, et des mots durs étaient prononcés à son égard alors qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec la dispute. Jusqu'alors, sa sœur avait réussi à la protéger de ça, mais désormais, elle était seule. Et Ava se connaissait, elle savait qu'elle était trop sensible pour supporter ça.

Serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle retint un sanglot. Sa tête tournait, et elle se sentait faible physiquement. L'ambiance de la maison était tellement pesante, tellement néfaste, qu'elle se sentait incapable de manger convenablement ou de dormir sans faire de cauchemars. Tout cela la rongeait, elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans la rancœur de sa famille, et elle ne le supportait plus. _Ce n'était pourtant pas grand-chose,_ se réprimandait-elle parfois, _plein de gens ont des familles qui se disputent sans arrêt, mais ils n'en faisaient pas toute une histoire pour autant. Tu es ridicule, à te laisser submerger comme ça par tes problèmes. Sois plus forte, ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça !_ Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait à rien, et elle se détestait d'autant plus pour ne pas réussir à faire quoique ce soit de bien. C'était à se demander si elle avait une quelconque utilité.

« Tu veux une barre de chocolat ? »

Surprise, la jeune femme releva les yeux. Un visage souriant se tenait à côté d'elle. Le garçon qui lui avait parlé devait avoir son âge, et lui tendait du chocolat d'un air encourageant. En temps normal, elle aurait sauté dessus, mais pour l'instant, elle avait l'estomac trop noué pour manger quoique ce soit. Elle ne se souvenait pas de quand datait son dernier repas, d'ailleurs. Hier soir, peut-être. Invi l'avait forcée à se mettre à table, et sous son regard inquisiteur, elle avait dû avaler la moitié d'une assiette. Elle s'était sentie mal après, au point de n'avoir pas dormi de la nuit. Peu importe, au final, elle commençait à s'y faire. Elle secoua la tête pour refuser l'offre de l'inconnu, et se reconcentra sur sa fenêtre.

« Bon, tant pis. Mais j'en ai plein, si tu en veux plus tard ! »

Et sur ce, il s'assit sur le siège à côté d'elle. Elle se renfrogna et lui jeta un regard noir. Évidemment. La seule raison pour laquelle elle prenait le bus à minuit passée, c'était pour être seule, et il avait fallu que pour une fois, non seulement quelqu'un ait la même idée qu'elle, mais qu'en plus, cette personne ait décidé de la draguer lourdement ! Il ne voyait pas qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur, là ? Elle se sentit soudainement furieuse (et une part d'elle s'en étonna, car elle s'était sentie apathique ces derniers jours, ce brusque changement d'humeur ne lui ressemblait pas), et se tourna vers le jeune homme, prête à lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée. Toutefois, à peine eut-elle croisé son regard qu'elle se stoppa net.

 _Il est comme moi_ , fut sa constatation. Maintenant qu'elle le regardait, qu'elle le regardait vraiment, elle ne voyait que ça. Son voisin arborait un énorme sourire, mais il n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Non, ses yeux, ils étaient tristes. Son masque n'était pas très perfectionné, nota-t-elle. Mais probablement suffisamment pour que ses proches ne remarquent rien, puisqu'il était là, avec elle, à lui proposer du chocolat alors qu'il en avait sûrement tout autant besoin qu'elle. Sa colère retomba net, et elle garda la bouche fermée. Elle se contenta de le fixer en silence, et peu à peu, le sourire si faux du garçon retomba. A la fin, il ne resta qu'un étirement faible de ses lèvres, un peu amer, qui faisait ressortir les larmes dans ses yeux bleu océan.

« C'est nul, hein ? »

Et à son tour, les pleurs la prirent tandis qu'elle acquiesçait, et le corps d'Ava fut secoué par ses sanglots, à l'unisson de son voisin. Le chauffeur du bus releva les yeux vers son rétroviseur et les regarda avec pitié. Des gosses paumés, il en avait vu dans son bus, et il en verrait sûrement d'autres. Au moins ces deux-là s'étaient trouvés. Aussi il ne dit rien, et se reconcentra sur la route, pendant que les deux adolescents pleuraient dans le fond du bus, le cœur alourdit par leurs problèmes. Elle n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps cela dura, lui non plus, mais tandis que les minutes passaient, leurs larmes tarirent, bien que la douleur dans leur poitrine ne s'atténua pas. Ensemble, ils fixèrent la route qui passait, les rares piétons sur les trottoirs qui allaient en boîte pour s'amuser, et ils se sentirent d'autant plus seuls, comme si une bulle les séparait du monde extérieur. Finalement, le garçon renifla, et la regarda.

« Je m'appelle Sora. »

« Ava. »

Ils s'adressèrent des sourires vides, par habitude et par politesse. Ava songea que bientôt, elle allait devoir rentrer, pour trouver Gula absent à nouveau, Ira penché sur ses papiers à chercher comment ils allaient réussir à finir le mois avec le peu d'argent qu'il gagnait, et Aced tournant sans arrêt dans son lit, trop furieux pour trouver le sommeil. Peut-être qu'Invi serait dans le salon à l'attendre, peut-être qu'elle serait déjà endormie. Pour être honnête, elle espérait que sa sœur serait au lit. Elle ne voulait croiser personne, ce soir. Juste dormir, et oublier pendant quelques heures que son monde se détruisait un peu plus à chaque jour qui passait.

Elle posa son regard sur Sora, et se demanda pourquoi il était là. Est-ce que sa famille se déchirait, elle aussi ? Est-ce que c'était sa petite amie, qui l'avait trahie ? Ou alors les autres étudiants à son école, qui le harcelaient à longueur de journée ? Peut-être bien un mélange des trois, ou aucune de ces suppositions. Elle ne demanda pas, toutefois, puisqu'il avait été assez compréhensif pour faire de même. Toutefois, il dût deviner sa curiosité, car il lui adressa un sourire amer.

« C'est un peu tout et rien, pour moi. »

Il soupira, et se replongea dans la contemplation de ses chaussures.

« C'est ma famille. » répondit-elle.

Elle ne développa pas, et il ne le lui demanda pas.

« Dites », résonna soudainement la voix du chauffeur du bus, « je vais commencer mon dernier tour, là. Si vous voulez descendre à vos arrêts respectifs, ça sera votre dernière chance, sinon vous devrez marcher. »

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête pour signaler qu'ils avaient compris. Soudainement, Sora tendit la main, et son sourire avait l'air presque réel, cette fois.

« Donne-moi ton téléphone. »

Elle lui jeta un regard méfiant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait, qu'ils étaient devenus amis ?

« Pour que tu m'envoies un message la prochaine fois que tu prendras le bus. » expliqua-t-il.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, mais accepta sa proposition et lui tendit l'appareil en question. C'était assez étrange, mais le fait d'avoir pu pleurer avec quelqu'un, d'avoir partagé sa peine... Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle se sentait mieux, mais elle avait l'impression d'être un peu moins pesante, et c'était agréable, comme sensation. Elle avait presque oublié ce que ça faisait, d'être comprise par quelqu'un, de pouvoir s'ouvrir et se livrer sans pour autant rencontrer un regard de pitié. Quand elle descendit du bus avec un tout nouveau numéro dans son répertoire, elle regarda son téléphone quelques instants, et sentit l'espoir reprendre une petite place dans sa poitrine. Au moins, elle n'était plus seule.


	28. Happiness

Bonjour !  
Bonne nouvelle : j'ai bientôt fini les partiels, plus qu'un vendredi et je serai libre ! Je pourrai répondre aux reviews après ça, encore désolée pour celles qui attendent. Deuxième bonne nouvelle : le prochain thème est un long thème aussi (à peu près équivalent à Silver, je crois), donc vous aurez de la lecture.  
Concernant ce texte là... Il est pas ouf, mais j'ai pas pu résister à l'idée du coffee shop UA, donc voilà. J'espère quand même que vous apprécierez.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Happiness.**

Riku haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Pourquoi pas, après tout. Ce n'était pas lui le propriétaire de ce café, il n'avait pas à juger des choix de celui-ci. Et puis de toute façon, il était 7h du matin, il avait mal dormi, et il n'avait pas encore eu sa tasse de café. Il ne fallait pas attendre de lui qu'il se mette à se poser des questions existentielles de ce genre avant qu'il n'ait avalé un demi-litre de son liquide favori.

S'emmitouflant un peu plus dans son manteau long et dans son écharpe, il entra dans le local d'un pas pressé. La neige était tombée depuis quelques jours, et ne comptait pas fondre de si bel, à en croire les températures annoncées par la météo. Au moins, à l'intérieur, le chauffage était mis en marche, et avec la chaleur humaine, il faisait suffisamment meilleur pour qu'il songe à enlever une couche de vêtements. Puis, se souvenant qu'il était toujours en pyjama en dessous, il se résigna à avoir chaud. Il s'approcha du comptoir, notant avec soulagement qu'il était le seul client pour l'instant, et regarda d'un œil morne la liste de boissons proposées.

« Bonjour ! »

Il regarda, l'air vide, l'employé qui venait de le saluer. Il arborait une masse de cheveux châtains en bataille, une paire d'yeux bleu océan, mais surtout, un énorme sourire. Soit il était très bon comédien, soit il existait vraiment des personnes qui appréciaient d'être levées et d'être en train de travailler à cette heure-là. Il doutait qu'une telle chose soit possible, mais pourtant, l'expression joyeuse du jeune homme semblait sincère.

« Bonjour », marmonna-t-il. « Je voudrais un café s'il-vous-plaît. »

« Vous voulez pas un chocolat chaud, plutôt ? On a une édition limitée pour l'hiver, c'est un chocolat blanc avec une touche de vanille et de la chantilly au sel de mer. Je sais que ça a l'air bizarre, comme ça, mais c'est vraiment bon ! »

Riku secoua la tête.

« Juste un café, merci. »

« Oh. Dommage. » Il avait une tête de chien battu quand il était déçu, et il s'en voulut un peu. Mais son sourire revint aussi vite qu'il avait disparu. « La prochaine fois, d'accord ? »

Il ne put retenir un sourire en coin. La bonne humeur de l'employé était contagieuse, même à une heure pareille, et il acquiesça sans y réfléchir en lui tendant l'argent.

« Peut-être plus tard. » confirma-t-il.

Sans un mot de plus, il s'attela à préparer sa boisson en chantonnant joyeusement. Il le regarda faire, encore trop fatigué pour engager la conversation, et prit son gobelet avec ravissement quand il fut enfin prêt. Il ne put se retenir d'avaler quelques gorgées directement, quitte à se brûler la langue, ce qui lui valut le rire de l'adolescent.

« J'ai besoin de mon café matinal », se justifia-t-il, sentant malgré tout ses joues rougir légèrement.

« Je ne juge pas », s'amusa-t-il.

Un autre client entra, l'air tout aussi réveillé et amical qu'il l'avait été à son arrivée, et l'employé détourna son attention vers lui. Riku lui adressa un geste de la tête pour le saluer avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer dans son petit appartement.

« Bonjour ! Oh, c'est toi ! Tu prends le chocolat, cette fois ? »

Ce fut plus reposé et mieux réveillé que la veille que Riku entra dans le **Happiness**. Et cette fois, il avait même fait l'effort de s'habiller, en dessous de son manteau. Quand Kairi l'avait vu quitter l'appartement qu'ils partageaient ainsi, elle avait ri et avait demandé qui était son nouveau béguin. Il avait le malheur de flasher sur les gens très rapidement, et la plupart de ses histoires se terminaient mal. Rien que repenser à sa courte idylle avec Maléfique (c'était ainsi qu'elle voulait se faire appeler), une jeune fille déterminée et charismatique au teint maladif et aux lourds vêtements noirs, ou à celle qu'il avait eu avec Ansem, un homme plus âgé que lui qui avait su le séduire avec ses paroles suaves, lui donnait envie de frémir de dégoût. Après coup, il se rendait compte de sa bêtise, mais sur le moment même, il n'avait d'yeux que pour son nouveau coup de cœur et perdait toute capacité de réflexion. Heureusement que Kairi était là pour le sortir de ses mauvais pas quand c'était comme ça. Il n'aurait pas survécu longtemps sans elle.

« Pourquoi pas », sourit-il.

« Ça arrive ! » gazouilla le jeune homme.

Il alla s'asseoir en attendant. L'endroit était quasiment vide, rares étant les gens qui se levaient à 8h pour prendre un café et rester sur place. Les seuls clients étaient des adolescents et des jeunes adultes, qui profitaient du wifi gratuit pour travailler sur les devoirs ou leurs thèses. Il était un peu venu faire de même, pour être honnête, et il avait apporté son ordinateur avec lui. Il le déposa sur la table, mais avant de pouvoir l'allumer, un gobelet fumant fut posé devant lui. Il sourit et sortit son portefeuille, mais une main l'arrêta.

« C'est offert par la maison. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Yep. Mon nom est Sora, au fait. » fit-il s'asseyant en face de lui.

« Je m'appelle Riku. »

« Ravi de te rencontrer ! »

« Moi aussi. Alors, chocolat blanc, vanille et chantilly au sel de mer, c'est ça ? »

« C'est bon, tu verras. C'est basé sur une recette de glace, même si normalement, il n'y a pas de chocolat blanc. Yen Sid, notre patron, en est très fan, et comme il dit qu'en hiver on ne mange pas de glace, il s'est débrouillé pour en faire un chocolat, histoire de pouvoir continuer à en profiter. »

« Hm. »

Il avala une gorgée, et fut surpris de réaliser que oui, c'était bon. Sora sourit, ravi.

« On a souvent ce genre de réaction. Alors, qui est-ce qui avait raison ? »

Riku sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. L'enthousiasme et la bonne humeur de l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains étaient vraiment adorables. Il lui rappelait un peu un petit chiot plein d'énergie.

« Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir cru sur parole. »

« Ça reste à voir... Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de te pardonner ? » dit-il en prenant une pose songeuse.

« Que puis-je pour faire oublier ma terrible faute ? » s'enquit-il, l'air faussement dévasté.

Sora le regarda puis, incapable de s'en empêcher, éclata de rire. Riku sourit, lui aussi amusé par leurs pitreries.

« J'accepte de te pardonner, à la condition que tu acceptes un rendez-vous. »

Il le fixa, surpris.

« Moi ? »

Le jeune homme lui donna un coup de pied joueur dans la jambe.

« Évidemment. J'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas qu'on aille ailleurs que dans un café, mais disons, un petit restaurant ? C'est moi qui invite, bien sûr. »

« Bon, d'accord. Mais seulement si c'est moi qui paye la prochaine fois. »

Il rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, et vit le sourire de Sora s'agrandir.

« Pas de problème ! On se donne rendez-vous ici, disons dans deux jours à 18h30 ? »

« Ça me va », confirma-t-il.

« Génial ! » s'exclama-t-il avec ravissement. « A plus tard, alors ! »

Il le suivit du regard tandis qu'il repartait se placer derrière le comptoir, et ce fut avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il alluma son ordinateur. Il avait hâte d'y être.


	29. Umbrella

Bonsoir !  
Je sais que j'avais dit que les publications reprendraient leur rythme normal et tout, mais ce que j'avais oublié au moment où j'ai dit ça, c'est que dès le début des vacances on irait voir de la famille, et donc j'aurai pas accès à l'ordinateur pendant plusieurs jours ^^' Enfin bon, maintenant c'est bon, normalement. Je poste ce chapitre, puis je pars répondre à toutes les reviews :)  
Concernant le chapitre en question, il est moins long que Silver (je pensais qu'ils étaient équivalents, pourtant, mais non, il fait 4K mots de moins) mais il reste plus long que les autres. C'est aussi le chapitre que je me suis le plus amusée à écrire.  
Et d'ailleurs : **GROS SPOILERS POUR RESIDENT EVIL 4**. Ce thème suit la trame du jeu, donc si vous ne connaissez pas et que vous avez envie de le découvrir plus tard, je vous conseille d'éviter. Sinon, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, en gros c'est l'histoire de Léon qui doit aller sauver Ashley, la fille du Président des Etats-Unis, et se retrouve bloqué dans une ville espagnole remplie d'infestés/zombies fanatiques. Salazar, Kauser et Lord Saddler sont des méchants ; Luis est un allié, Ada est une "alliée", et Hunnigan est un agent que Léon arrive à joindre de temps en temps par radio pour faire des rapports. Les gens se font infester par un parasite qui ensuite les contrôlent pour qu'ils obéissent au chef, et il existe évidemment plusieurs types de zombies différents, je nomme ceux dont je parle dans la fic il me semble. Je pense avoir fait le tour. Par contre, je préviens : j'ai pas couvert tous le jeu, seulement les moments importants/qui m'intéressaient (j'ai totalement zappé le combat final par exemple, pour passer à la scène qui suivait directement). J'espère que ça sera pas trop confus pour autant :)  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« _C'est juste une mission basique, ça ne vous prendra pas longtemps, revenez me faire un rapport dès que vous aurez fini et surtout protégez ce monde_ , bla bla bla, quand on retourne à la Tour je lui ferai avaler sa barbe à ce vieux schnock ! »

« Ça va, c'est pas si terrible. »

« Non, t'as raison, qu'est-ce qu'on s'éclate ! On est paumés dans une vieille forêt toute pourrie, les villageois sont des tarés qui arrêtent pas de nous hurler dessus quand ils sont pas en train d'essayer de nous tuer- »

« En même temps, t'avais qu'à pas taper sur leur poulet. »

« Il traînait dans mes pieds ! Et puis même, c'est pas une raison ! En plus, les villageois sortent leur arme de nulle part, c'est flippant. Je suis sûre que j'avais désarmée la femme avec sa fourche, mais la seconde d'après, elle en avait une nouvelle dans la main ! »

« Hey, tu savais que si tu avalais un œuf de poule, ça te soigne un peu ? » l'interrompit Sora.

« Quoi ? »

« Je te jure, j'ai essayé ! Même cru, ça marche. »

Vanitas lui adressa un regard dégoûté.

« A quel moment tu t'es dit que manger un œuf cru était une bonne idée ? Non, je veux pas savoir. T'as pas intérêt à m'approcher à moins d'un mètre, tu dois avoir une haleine dégueulasse. »

« Regarde, de la menthe ! Ça t'ira, monsieur le râleur, si j'en mâche un peu ou même ça ne suffira pas à satisfaire tes goûts de diva ? »

« J'espère que tu t'étrangleras avec. »

« Hm. Hey, c'est pas de la menthe ! »

« Quelle tristesse. » fut la réponse dégoulinante de sarcasme du brun.

Sora fit la moue mais lui montra l'herbe rouge qu'il avait dans la main.

« Est-ce que je t'explique que la couleur rouge dans la nature signifie le danger ou est-ce que je me tais pour que tu crèves dans d'atroces souffrances et que j'aie la paix ? »

« Méchant. »

« Bravo Sora, tu as officiellement prouvé que tu avais la répartie d'un enfant de 6 ans. Et moi qui croyais que tu n'avais que 4 ans d'âge mental, visiblement je t'avais sous-estimé. »

Le plus jeune roula des yeux mais ne répondit pas, ayant soudainement remarqué quelque chose de brillant un peu plus loin. Curieux, il se dirigea dans sa direction et tendit la main pour attraper le collier suspendu au-dessus d'un puits crasseux.

« Waouh, c'est un joli bijou ! »

« On peut le revendre cher, tu penses ? »

Sora le fusilla du regard, mais l'autre garçon était trop occupé à balayer du regard l'abord de la forêt devant eux pour s'en rendre compte.

« On ne va pas le vendre ! Et s'il appartenait à quelqu'un, hein ? »

« Si quelqu'un est assez débile pour laisser son collier accroché ici alors il mérite qu'on le lui vole. »

« Je vais le garder et on retrouvera son propriétaire. »

« Ça se trouve, son propriétaire, on l'a tué tout à l'heure. »

« Vanitas ! »

« Ben quoi ? Il était peut-être à un des villageois timbrés de tout à l'heure. »

« Pff. Bon, on continue ? »

« Ouais, cassons-nous d'ici. »

Sans un mot de plus, ils continuèrent leur chemin vers le centre du village, sur leurs gardes. Ils étaient arrivés ici sur ordre de Yen Sid, mais même lui n'avait la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait, si ce n'est que le monde était en danger de tomber dans les Ténèbres, à nouveau (d'après le vieux sorcier, c'était déjà arrivé 6 ans auparavant, mais la situation s'était réglée d'elle-même sans aide extérieure). Aussi, c'était dans le noir le plus total qu'ils avançaient, et pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'ils avaient compris, c'est que quelque chose poussait les villageois de cet endroit à les attaquer sans la moindre hésitation et ils étaient résistants, plus que des êtres humains normaux.

« On dirait bien que nous avons des invités inattendus. »

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et se tournèrent d'un bond vers la personne qui venait de parler. C'est un homme qui portait une tenue militaire et une énorme cicatrice au visage. Celui-ci se déforma pour former un rictus méprisant.

« Deux simples adolescents, rien que les Plagas ne pourront défaire et coloniser. Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes arrivés ici, mais ce n'est pas important. Vous allez vite mourir, après tout. »

« Quoi ? »

L'homme ricana.

« Soyez honorés ; vous allez devenir des pions dans le grand plan d'Umbrella ! »

« C'est quoi ça, Umbrella ? » demanda Sora, perplexe.

Des bruits de tir résonnèrent soudainement, et ils se tournèrent instinctivement dans la direction du bruit, Keyblades en main. Un coup d'œil de Vanitas en direction du toit où se tenait autrefois l'inconnu lui révéla que ce dernier était parti.

« C'était qui, ce taré ? »

« Aucune idée, mais on devrait y aller, quelqu'un a peut-être besoin de notre aide ! »

« Ou on pourrait le laisser se faire bouffer par les villageois et s'en servir comme distraction pour dégager d'ici. »

Sora ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, partant en courant vers le centre du village. Mais avant d'avoir pu voir qui tirait, une avalanche de villageois lui tomba dessus. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Vanitas se placer dans son dos, et sourit. Il lui avait fallu quelques essais, mais désormais, ils arrivaient à se battre en équipe comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. C'était naturel de passer sa Keyblade au brun le temps qu'il abatte plusieurs ennemis pendant que lui les repoussait d'un coup de pied, et c'était sans réfléchir que le plus âgé lançait un Brasier devant son partenaire pour lui laisser le temps de respirer après qu'il se soit pris un méchant coup. Aussi ne leur fallut-il pas longtemps pour que le nombre d'ennemis diminue peu à peu, aidé par la troisième personne qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas aperçue, jusqu'à se tarir.

Ils purent alors identifier le tireur, un homme aux cheveux châtain clair, tirant vers le blond, vêtu d'une épaisse veste en cuir marron. Il les fixait d'un regard curieux, et fit un pas hésitant en leur direction. Vanitas se tendit à ses côtés, ce qui valut à l'homme de devenir méfiant à son tour. Sora décida de prendre les choses en main pour éviter un nouveau bain de sang, et il fit disparaître son arme avant de s'approcher de l'homme avec un sourire amical.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Sora, et voici Vanitas. »

« Léon. »

« Ravi de te rencontrer ! »

« Comment est-ce que vous êtes arrivés ici ? Vu vos habits, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas de la région. »

« Héhé, non, pas vraiment », répondit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. « On s'est, hm, perdus ? »

Léon haussa un sourcil.

« C'était probablement le mensonge le moins convaincant que j'ai jamais entendu. »

« Désolé ? »

« Sérieusement, Sora, tu es juste déprimant. » fit remarquer son partenaire.

L'adolescent croisa les bras et entreprit de bouder. Le blond ne put retenir un sourire en coin amusé.

« Peu importe. Vous n'auriez pas croisé cette fille, par hasard ? » Demanda-t-il en sortant une photo d'Ashley.

« Non, désolé. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? »

« Aucune idée. Elle a été kidnappée il y a quelques jours, et j'ai été envoyé ici pour la retrouver, mais... »

Il jeta un regard aux tâches de sang au sol, la seule chose restant pouvant témoigner de ce qui venait de se passer après que les cadavres aient disparu.

« Ouais. C'était quoi ça, justement ? C'est quoi leur problème, à ces gens ? » demanda Vanitas, et le blond haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. Ils me rappellent un peu les zombies que j'ai vus à Racoon City, mais Umbrella a été démantelée. »

« Encore Umbrella ? Un homme nous en a déjà parlé, tout à l'heure. C'est quoi ce truc ? »

« C'est une société très puissante qui existait il y a encore quelques années. Ils ont créé le virus T, qui transformait les gens en zombies, et l'ont testé sur la ville de Racoon City. Le gouvernement a été obligé de bombarder la zone pour ne pas que ça se propage. Il y a eu très peu de survivants. »

« C'est horrible ! Et ces gens-là seraient derrière tout ça, alors. »

« Non, Umbrella n'existe plus. »

« C'est pas ce que nous a dit l'autre taré de tout à l'heure. Il a radoté qu'on allait tous mourir et qu'Umbrella nous manipulait dans l'ombre, le blabla habituel de grand méchant quoi. »

Léon ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais avant d'en avoir l'occasion, une nouvelle vague de villageois se dirigea vers eux. Chacun sortit son arme, mais au même moment, la cloche de l'église sonna. Aussitôt, tous se dirigèrent dans cette direction, laissant trois héros perplexes derrière eux.

« Où ils vont tous ? Y'a une fête ? » s'étonna l'ex-policier.

« C'est bizarre », confirma Sora. « Peut-être que c'est par là qu'on aura nos réponses ? »

L'homme leur jeta un regard partagé.

« Je suis désolé, mais je dois retrouver Ashley. »

« Oh oui, c'est vrai ! Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi on devrait partir avec lui ? On s'en fiche de la fille, nous on veut juste des infos ! » s'offusqua Vanitas.

« On ne peut pas la laisser tomber ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? On la connaît pas, on s'en fiche. Et puis on la laisse pas tomber, il va aller la chercher. »

« N'empêche qu'on aura plus de chances de survivre ensemble que si on se sépare. » Sora attrapa le poignet de son partenaire et le serra gentiment, caressant l'intérieur avec son pouce. « Et puis, si elle est retenue au QG de ces gens, c'est probablement là-bas qu'on trouvera ce qu'on veut. »

Vanitas baissa le regard vers la main du plus jeune, hésitant. Il avait probablement raison, mais sauver quelqu'un allait à l'encontre même de ses valeurs. Ce fut Léon qui donna l'argument final pour le convaincre.

« Vous ne pouvez pas venir. C'est dangereux, et vous n'êtes que des adolescents. Je ne peux pas vous protéger tous les deux en plus d'Ashley. »

Le brun plissa les yeux et le fusilla du regard.

« Nous protéger ? Et puis quoi encore ! Tu nous prends pour qui, des demoiselles en détresse ? Quel culot. T'inquiète pas, j'accepterai tes excuses quand on t'aura sauvé la vie pour la 34e fois. »

Et sur ce, il partit d'un pas décidé en direction de l'église, fracassant un corbeau d'un coup de Keyblade au passage. Léon resta sur place, ébahi par la réaction vive de l'adolescent, et Sora rit. Vanitas avait tendance à laisser les gens dans cet état.

« Il est très fier. »

« Je vois ça. » soupira le blond.

« Vous venez, bande de limaces ? »

•

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit à tout prix sauver tous les péquenauds enfermés dans le coin ? »

« Parce que notre but, c'est d'aider les gens. » répondit calmement Sora.

« Et parce qu'étant leur ennemi, il pourrait avoir des infos importantes. » le suivit Léon, pragmatique avant tout.

« Si il sert à rien, je peux le tuer ? »

« Vanitas ! On ne tue p- »

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

« Léon ! »

« On ne sait jamais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est leur ennemi qu'il est notre ami. Et au moins, on lui éviterait une mort douloureuse aux mains des habitants. » fit remarquer le concerné, pas le moins du monde coupable.

Sora soupira. Vanitas et Léon passaient plus de temps à se disputer qu'autre chose, et évidemment, la seule fois où ils étaient d'accord sur quelque chose, c'était pour tuer un homme possiblement innocent. Il ne savait plus quoi faire d'eux. Il comprenait mieux ce que ressentait Kairi quand elle devait les gérer, Riku et lui, après qu'ils se soient mis une idée stupide en tête, et se promit que désormais, il traiterait la jeune fille avec toute la considération qu'elle méritait.

« C'est cette maison. »

« Merci, Captain Obvious, on l'aurait jamais deviné sans toi. »

Le blond jeta un regard noir à l'adolescent brun, et Sora entra dans la maison sans plus tarder, espérant briser la dispute avant même qu'elle ne commence.

« T'es crétin, ou quoi ? Si c'était un piège, tu serais tombé dedans tête la première ! »

 _Au moins, j'aurai plus eu à vous entendre vous chamailler comme des gamins de trois ans_ , songea-t-il, mais il se contenta d'adresser un grand sourire à Vanitas.

« Aww, je savais bien que tu m'aimais ! C'est mignon. »

« La prochaine fois qu'on est en danger, je te laisse crever. »

Léon ricana, et entra dans la maisonnette à son tour. Ils posèrent tous trois un regard incertain sur l'armoire au fond de la pièce.

« J'la sens pas, votre connerie. Vous êtes sûrs qu'on peut pas le laisser pourri ici ? »

« Non », répétèrent une énième fois les deux autres.

« Si y'a une bestiole bizarre qui nous saute dessus quand on ouvrira la porte, je me réserve le droit de vous dire que je vous aurai prévenu. Et vous me devrez du fric. »

« T'inquiète pas, on ne craint rien. Tu as bien dit qu'en cas de problème, tu nous sauverais la vie, pas vrai ? » Répondit le blond, goguenard.

« Faut pas rêver, je vais pas me sacrifier pour toi. »

« Bon, on s'y met ? Plus on traîne ici, plus les chances de survie d'Ashley diminuent. » soupira à nouveau Sora.

Sans un mot de plus, Sora et Léon se mirent de chaque côté de l'armoire, prêts à en ouvrir les portes, tandis que Vanitas se postait devant, Keyblade en position de défense. Après s'être donné un signal, ils l'ouvrirent brusquement, et un homme tomba lourdement aux pieds de l'adolescent ténébreux, qui le fixa d'un air ébahi.

« Merde alors. Je pensais vraiment que ça serait un monstre dedans. »

L'homme se tortillait d'un air paniqué au sol, et Léon s'accroupit au sol pour retirer le scotch collé sur sa bouche d'un geste brusque.

« Aïe ! Ça manque un peu de finesse, non ? »

Sans lui répondre, le blond le retourna, et Sora entreprit de l'aider à dénouer ses liens.

« Vous êtes pas comme les autres ? » demanda l'inconnu, inquiet.

« Nope. Et toi ? Ça se trouve, le piège, c'est qu'il est infecté mais que ça s'est pas encore manifesté. Et comme vous êtes des idiots sentimentaux, vous allez vouloir l'emmener avec nous, et dans quelques heures, il va se retourner contre nous et nous bouffer vivant, et ça sera de votre faute. »

L'agent secret lui jeta un regard désabusé à Vanitas.

« T'es vraiment tordu, tu le sais, ça. »

L'inconnu, quand à lui, commença à rire.

« Pas bête, gamin. Ça aurait été une bonne idée. »

Ledit gamin le fusilla du regard et lui donna un bon coup de pied dans les côtes, le faisant se plier de douleur.

« Traite moi de gamin encore une fois et c'est pas dans les côtes que je taperai. »

« Vanitas, laisse-le tranquille, on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il était là-dedans et on aimerait bien le savoir. » tenta de le calmer l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains.

Pendant ce temps, l'homme brun s'était assis et s'était tourné vers Léon.

« J'ai une seule question importante. T'as une clope ? »

« J'ai des chewing-gums. »

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant de nouveaux villageois. Puis le sol se mit à grincer sous des pas lourds, et les quatre hommes se tendirent, aux abois.

« Super. Le big boss. »

« Quoi ? » s'inquiétèrent Sora et Léon.

Les deux espagnols s'écartèrent pour laisser place à leur patron. C'était un homme gigantesque, vêtu d'un long manteau de cuir et de bottes imposantes, à la longue barbe et au visage sale et plein de cicatrices. Après quelques instants de pause, Léon se précipita vers lui en courant, et tenta de lui donner un coup de pied. Mais l'homme n'eut aucun problème à l'arrêter en chemin, et, saisissant sa cheville, l'envoya voler sur une table en bois pourri qui céda sous son poids. Le blond ne se releva pas.

« Quel crétin. » fit remarquer Vanitas.

« Je suis d'accord sur ce coup-là », dit le prisonnier.

« Même moi, j'aurais pas essayé de faire un truc pareil. » rajouta Sora.

Le chef se dirigea vers eux, avec son pas lourd, et les deux adolescents se mirent en position de combat, tandis que l'inconnu se plaçait derrière eux.

« Hey, j'ai pas d'arme moi ! » se défendit-il en voyant le regard de Vanitas.

Leur ennemi profita de la distraction de l'adolescent brun pour lui enlever sa Keyblade avec une force surhumaine, puis l'attrapa par le cou et l'envoya valser contre le mur. Il essaya de se relever, sonné, mais un des laquais le rejoignit et l'assomma d'un coup. Sora perdit toute envie de rire, et fixa l'homme d'un regard noir. Chaîne Royale en main, il lui envoya un Glacier, et se précipita sur lui, profitant de l'ouverture que le sort lui donnait. Mais le boss se remit de la magie plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et d'un coup sur la nuque, parvint à le maîtriser et à le faire chuter, inconscient.

•

« Franchement, plus on avance dans ce village, plus c'est moche et cliché. C'est quoi la prochaine étape, un château abandonné ? »

Léon ne répondit pas (il avait fini par réaliser que répondre encourageait Vanitas à râler d'autant plus), et posa plutôt un regard inquiet sur l'autre adolescent, qui se frottait silencieusement la poitrine d'un air soucieux. De ce qu'il avait compris, aucun des deux Porteurs de la Keyblade n'était connu pour être discret, et si le brun lâchait réplique sarcastique sur réplique sarcastique, le garçon aux cheveux châtains était un joyeux moulin à paroles qui tentait de toujours voir le bon côté des choses. Même pour le blond, qui ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures, le voir dans cet état était inquiétant.

« Tout va bien, Sora ? »

Aussitôt, toute l'attention se porta sur le concerné, qui en sembla surpris. Vanitas regardait son partenaire d'un air sérieux, ses yeux cachant mal son inquiétude. L'ex-policier s'en étonna. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas sans cœur, mais faire preuve d'autant de sentiments positifs envers une personne ne semblait pas être dans sa nature, même pour un ami. _Enfin, ce n'est pas mes affaires_ , songea-t-il.

« Vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien ! C'est pour Ashley qu'il faut se faire du souci ! » Répondit Sora, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Mais il ne parvint pas totalement à convaincre les deux autres, l'un parce qu'il le connaissait trop bien, et l'autre parce qu'il était un agent entraîné à détecter les mensonges. Ils n'insistèrent toutefois pas, car ils savaient très bien ce qui n'allait pas. Ils pouvaient sentir, eux aussi, ces douleurs dans leur poitrine, au point que le blond était tombé dans les pommes, et ils en étaient tout autant effrayés. Soudainement, les portes de la clairière dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer se refermèrent brusquement, et comme sortis de nulle part, une troupe d'hommes envahit l'arène.

« On a de la compagnie. » s'alerta Léon.

« Génial, encore les timbrés. Pour un village aussi petit et délabré, y'a quand même vachement d'habitants. »

« Peut-être qu'il y a une autre partie du village plus loin ? » proposa Sora.

« Ça serait pas pratique, pour les échanges commerciaux, et même en cas de problème. S'il y a un incendie, le temps d'aller chercher de l'aide, tout aurait brûlé. » contra l'agent secret.

Leurs ennemis, guère préoccupés par leurs hypothèses, commencèrent à ouvrir une lourde double porte. D'autres personnes en sortirent, et tous tiraient sur d'épaisses cordes. A en croire les grognements, la chose qui se trouvait à l'autre bout des cordes n'était pas amicale, ce que fit remarquer Vanitas. Au bout de quelques secondes, une immense créature déboula en courant du tunnel, fracassant les portes d'un coup de poing puissant, et entreprit de décimer chacun des espagnols qui l'avaient traîné ici.

« Il fait tout notre boulot à notre place, si c'est pas génial. »

« T'es au courant que c'est nous qu'il va essayer de tuer, après ? » lança sèchement Léon.

« Peut-être, mais au moins on aura pas besoin de s'occuper d'eux. »

« Attention ! »

L'ogre s'était tourné vers eux avec la claire intention de continuer son massacre. Et effectivement, un instant après, ils eurent à éviter le poing lancé dans leur direction. Ils se séparèrent et s'éparpillèrent chacun dans un coin de la clairière, espérant diviser l'attention de la créature. Mais celle-ci avait jeté sa préférence sur le blond, qui se retrouvait à devoir esquiver chacune de ses charges tant bien que mal. Sora, n'écoutant que son courage, attrapa une pierre et la lança sur la tête d'El Gigante.

« Hey, gros balourd ! »

Ce dernier ne sembla pas apprécier, et se tourna vers l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains, prêt à se venger.

« Putain Sora mais t'es con ou quoi ? »

« Fallait bien que je trouve un truc, à ce rythme-là on se serait retrouvés avec une crêpe de Léon ! »

Le Porteur de la Keyblade évita de justesse le coup qui lui était destiné, pendant que l'ex-policier tirait balle sur balle sur le monstre.

« Je sais me débrouiller, merci ! » s'offusqua le blond.

« De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir de te sauver la vie ! »

« Bordel mais fermez la ! Occupez-le un moment, vous voulez ? »

« Et tu crois qu'on fait quoi, depuis dix minutes ? » s'écrièrent les deux autres.

« Ouais, ouais. »

Vanitas fronça les sourcils, et se concentra sur toutes les émotions négatives que cette situation avait suscitées. Yen Sid lui avait appris à contrôler ses Nescients, mais cela avait eu comme conséquences qu'il lui fallait plus de temps pour en invoquer. Son dégoût et sa colère envers les villageois, son irritation envers Léon, sa haine pour le chef du village, il rassembla tout pour en faire une arme. Il claqua de la langue, agacé. Ce n'était pas suffisant, pas s'il voulait quelque chose de suffisamment puissant pour égaler de la créature.

Puis Sora alla s'écraser contre un mur avec un gémissement de douleur suite au coup de poing du troll, et Vanitas vit rouge.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » s'écria Léon.

Un immense Tréant fou, plus grand que n'importe lequel de ceux qu'il avait jamais invoqué, vint se tenir entre l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains et son agresseur.

« Ça s'appelle un Nescient », haleta tant bien que mal le plus jeune, « Vanitas peut les invoquer pour combattre. »

« Vous voulez pas des petits biscuits et une tasse de thé, aussi ? Je vous rappelle qu'on est en train de se battre, là ! »

L'arbre maléfique n'avait pas perdu de temps, et lançait sort sur sort, attaquant avec ses branches, harcelant leur ennemi jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à reculer. Profitant du moment de répit, les trois hommes reprirent leur souffle, puis reprirent leur assaut Léon avec son pistolet, et les deux garçons à renfort de magie pour éviter de s'approcher. Après quelques minutes, le monstre se courba, et une créature tentaculaire sortit de son dos. Une même mine dégoûtée se peignit sur leurs visages en la voyant. Cela ressemblait à un asticot qui se serait accouplé à une araignée. Pendant que Léon et le Tréant s'acharnaient sur El Gigante, Sora et Vanitas utilisèrent leur Keyblade pour s'en prendre à l'horreur sur son dos. Il ne leur fallut que quelques coups bien placés pour en venir à bout. Après ça, le troll vacilla, puis s'écroula, mort. Le blond parvint de justesse à éviter de se faire écraser.

« Je vous l'avait dit », fit remarquer Sora, à bout de souffle, « ce monstre voulait vraiment faire une crêpe de Léon. »

Ce dernier lui adressa un regard noir mais ne releva pas. A la place, il se concentra sur l'arbre géant qui attendait patiemment à côté de Vanitas.

« Bon, je pense avoir compris le principe des grosses clés et de la magie, mais c'est quoi ce truc ? »

L'adolescent brun lui jeta un regard offusqué et fit un pas devant la créature, comme pour la protéger des paroles acides de l'agent secret.

« Ce 'truc' comme tu dis, c'est un Tréant fou ! C'est un de mes meilleurs Nescients, je te ferai remarquer ! »

Sora sourit, amusé par l'indignation de son partenaire.

« Les Nescients sont des créatures que Vanitas peut invoquer grâce à ses émotions. Plus il ressent une émotion négative forte, plus le Nescient invoqué sera puissant. »

« Ça ne doit pas être compliqué, pour lui », commenta Léon d'un ton monotone.

Sérieusement, tout ce qu'il avait voulu, lui, c'était devenir policier dans une petite ville perdue d'Amérique. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'Umbrella décide d'utiliser cette même petite ville perdue pour créer des zombies, et maintenant, il se retrouvait à chercher une gamine dans un village contrôlé par des espagnols agressifs, et ce en compagnie de deux adolescents capables de faire de la magie et qui se battaient avec des clés. Oh, et l'un d'entre eux pouvait invoquer des monstres grâce à ses émotions. Gé-nial.

Léon ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça, mais il s'en excusait profusément.

« Bon, on avance ? »

« Ouais. » soupira le blond.

Autant accepter ce qu'il se passait et continuer. Il pourrait toujours blâmer un méchant coup sur la tête et un peu trop d'imagination pour se justifier tout ça dans quelques jours.

•

« Attendez, j'entends quelqu'un, derrière cette porte. »

Vanitas et Léon se stoppèrent net et regardèrent la porte que Sora désignait.

« T'es sûr que c'est pas encore un piège ? »

« Comment ça, encore un piège ? Pour l'instant, on a eu aucun piège, c'était que dans ta tête. » contra l'agent secret.

« Ah ouais ? Et le troll ? Et le mec dans l'armoire ? »

« Luis n'était pas un piège. D'ailleurs, j'attends toujours mon argent. »

« C'était tellement pas un piège qu'on l'avait à peine libéré que leur chef nous sautait dessus et nous injectait des trucs bizarres. Et tu peux toujours rêver. »

« Les gars. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Sora ouvrit la porte, et Léon pénétra rapidement à l'intérieur, pistolet à la main.

« Ashley ? »

« N'approchez pas ! » s'écria une voix féminine, et l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains s'avança un peu, curieux.

L'adolescente blonde tenta de se défendre, envoyant un bâton en direction de Léon que ce dernier évita d'un geste fluide. Mais pas Vanitas.

« PUTAIN C'EST QUI LA CONNASSE QUI VIENT DE M'ENVOYER CA EN PLEINE GUEULE ! »

« Calme-toi, elle a pas fait exprès. »

« JE M'EN FOUS, JE VAIS LA BUTER ! »

Pendant ce temps, Ashley s'était calmée, et les fixait d'un air mi-effrayé mi-curieux. Elle avait remarqué que les gens de cet endroit étaient incapables de construire un dialogue, même s'ils comprenaient les ordres, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ressentir d'émotions. Or, ici, elle pouvait voir que l'homme blond était exaspéré, et qu'un des adolescents tentait de calmer l'autre qui était absolument furieux. Elle pouvait comprendre, se prendre un bâton n'était jamais agréable, mais quand même, c'était un peu exagéré comme réaction, surtout qu'elle ne l'avait pas lancé si fort que ça. Tenant à la vie, elle garda ses pensées pour elle et se reconcentra sur l'homme.

« Calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer. Je m'appelle Léon. Je suis sous les ordres du président et ma mission est de te sauver. »

Elle se redressa en souriant, soulagée. Elle allait enfin pouvoir sortir de cet endroit !

« Quoi... Mon père ? »

Léon acquiesça.

« Oui, il faut que je te sorte d'ici. Viens avec moi. »

« Quoi, parce qu'elle vient avec nous, en plus ? » s'énerva l'adolescent brun.

« Tu sais que c'est pour elle qu'on est venu jusqu'ici, pas vrai ? » articula lentement son sauveur, comme s'il parlait à un idiot.

Avant que ça ne puisse tourner à la dispute, l'autre adolescent attrapa la main du garçon agressif et lui sourit. Cela sembla suffire pour le calmer un peu. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle, un air amical au visage, et elle se sentit sourire à son tour. Sa bonne humeur était comme contagieuse, et elle songea qu'être ami avec lui devait être à la fois extraordinaire et épuisant.

« Salut ! Moi c'est Sora, et lui, c'est Vanitas. Désolé, il râle beaucoup, mais ça ira mieux quand il aura tué deux ou trois monstres. On a suivi Léon pour venir te sauver. Je suis content que tu ailles bien ! »

De son côté, Léon annonçait la nouvelle à Hunnigan. La blonde ne s'en préoccupa pas, et sourit simplement à Sora.

« Ravie de te rencontrer ! » Puis elle se tourna vers Vanitas. « Désolée, pour le bâton. Je pensais que vous étiez comme les autres. »

L'adolescent lui adressa un regard noir et ne lui répondit pas. L'agent secret revint à leurs côtés au même moment.

« Un hélicoptère nous attend au point d'extraction, un peu plus loin. »

« On va vous accompagner. » annonça joyeusement le plus jeune.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? On l'a déjà aidé à trouver la fille, et maintenant, on doit aussi les aider à s'enfuir ? On est juste venu pour savoir ce qui se passait ici ! Maintenant qu'on a nos infos, on peut repartir, le vieux schnock réfléchira à un plan et quelqu'un d'autre viendra s'en occuper dans quelques jours. On a fini notre boulot ! »

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, l'entêtement de Sora avait effectivement ses limites.

« Je pourrais continuer à t'expliquer pourquoi je ne compte pas partir, mais tu n'écouteras pas plus que les fois précédentes. » Il soupira. « Fais ce que tu veux, moi je pars avec eux pour les aider. »

Sur ce, il sortit hors de la pièce et se mit sur le côté pour les attendre, Léon et elle. L'homme le rejoignit rapidement, et alors qu'Ashley allait les suivre, elle s'arrêta pour jeter un regard lourd de sens à l'adolescent boudeur.

« Tu vas pas le laisser tomber, quand même ? »

Il la fixa d'un regard noir, mais elle refusa d'être intimidée et sortit à son tour. Ils n'avaient pas fait cinq mètres qu'un quatrième bruit de pas se mêlait aux leurs, et elle ne retint pas un sourire en coin amusé.

« Vos gueules. »

« On a rien dit. »

•

« Vous savez, quand je disais que notre prochaine étape serait un vieux château, je plaisantais. »

« Tu nous portes la poisse, que veux-tu. Allons-y. »

« Hey ! Comment ça, je porte la poisse ? C'est pas moi qui ai trébuché sur mes propres pieds en plein combat ! »

« On m'a poussé ! » s'offusqua Ashley, rouge comme une pivoine. « Et tu peux parler, tu étais tellement mort de rire en me regardant que Sora s'est fait blesser en te protégeant. »

« Il a déjà vécu pire. »

« C'est pas une raison ! »

« Waouh, les peintures sont vraiment flippantes ! » fit remarquer Sora à Léon, laissant les deux autres à leur dispute.

Le blond acquiesça.

« Hé, regardez ! Une épée, une vraie ! »

« Sora, on a déjà des épées tous les deux. »

« Quoi, ce sont des épées, vos grosses clés ? » s'étonna l'adolescente.

« T'es vraiment blonde, tu le sais ça ? »

« On pourrait la donner à Ashley, pour qu'elle puisse se défendre. » proposa l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains.

« Vaut mieux pas, elle serait capable de s'embrocher elle-même en trébuchant. »

« On m'a poussé ! Et je ne sais pas m'en servir, de toute façon. Désolée. »

« J'ai remarqué que les mondes où on se servait d'une épée étaient assez rares, c'est vrai. » nota distraitement Sora, désormais à la recherche de grenades et autres plantes dans les placards.

« C'est vrai alors, vous voyagez vraiment entre les mondes ? Tu peux me raconter ? » s'émerveilla la petite blonde.

« Ouais ! Alors, il y a vraiment beaucoup de mondes, j'en ai vu que très peu. Par exemple... »

Léon mit le discours de Sora en sourdine, se concentrant plutôt sur les ennemis qu'ils croisaient. Il ignora la remarque de Vanitas sur les sectes dans les vieux châteaux et les clichés de films d'horreur, et abattit un énième fanatique. Après un moment passé à tenter de se frayer un chemin dans le château, ils trouvèrent enfin la sortie, soulagés. Le château, en plus d'avoir une décoration de très mauvais goût, sentait la poussière, le renfermé, et le sang. Jamais l'air pur ne leur avait paru aussi merveilleux.

« Léon ! »

« Luis », répondit le concerné, soulagé de le voir en vie.

« J'ai quelque chose pour vous quatre. »

« Quoi, t'as un hélicoptère dans ta poche ? Car c'est vraiment la seule chose dont on aurait besoin pour se barrer d'ici. »

Luis ignora les paroles de Vanitas et se tâta les poches, prenant un air paniqué puis énervé.

« Merde ! J'ai dû le perdre quand j'essayais de leur échapper. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as perdu ? » s'enquit Ashley.

« Un médicament pour stopper les convulsions. »

Leurs visages prirent une même expression soucieuse (excepté pour Vanitas, qui le fusilla du regard), mais Luis continua sans leur laisser le temps de parler.

« Je sais que vous êtes porteurs. Vous avez craché du sang, non ? »

Ils échangèrent des regards inquiets. Tous avaient craché du sang à un moment ou à un autre pendant leur exploration.

« Oui... » répondirent Léon et Sora, pendant que Vanitas se renfrognait.

« Et toi ? » demanda l'homme brun en se tournant vers l'adolescente.

« Oui... » Répondit-elle.

« Nom d'un chien ! » s'exclama-t-il furieusement. « Les œufs ont éclos. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je dois repartir et le récupérer. »

« Je peux venir avec toi ? » demanda Ashley en se dirigeant vers lui.

« Reste avec Léon. Je suis sûr qu'il sait mieux s'y prendre avec les demoiselles. Même si je comprends que tu veuilles t'éloigner de Sale Caractère. »

« C'est de moi que tu parles, là ? »

Mais Luis s'éloignait déjà sans répondre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que... »

« Je me sens mieux comme ça. Restons-en là. »

Ils le regardèrent partir en silence, une nouvelle angoisse pesant sur leurs épaules. Alors comme ça, ils étaient infectés eux aussi ? Sora leva la main vers son cou et le frotta, inquiet. C'était donc ça, leurs douleurs à la poitrine ?

« Sinon, on est d'accord pour dire que c'était l'intervention inutile du jour, pas vrai ? »

« Vanitas », fut le soupir collectif de la troupe, désabusée.

•

« Mais quelle conne, sérieusement. »

« Elle avait juste peur. » tenta de la défendre Sora.

« Elle a foncé tête la première dans un piège alors que l'autre mocheté nous a dit y'a dix minutes qu'il la voulait. C'est pas de la peur, c'est de la connerie pure et dure. »

Léon aurait aimé pouvoir être d'accord avec Vanitas (parce que soyons honnêtes, il n'attendait pas de la jeune fille qu'elle sache se défendre ni qu'elle puisse l'aider, mais de là à faire quelque chose aussi stupide, il n'en revenait pas) mais son professionnalisme le poussait à garder son opinion pour lui-même, aussi garda-t-il la bouche fermée.

« L'autre mocheté ? » demanda-t-il distraitement, concentré sur leurs alentours pour repérer les énormes insectes.

« Ouais, le vieux, tu sais, le serpent. »

« Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Salazar. C'est un drôle de nom, même si ça ressemble plus à lézard qu'à serpent. » fit remarquer le plus jeune.

« Ouais, ouais, lézard, serpent, c'est pareil. J'imagine qu'il faut qu'on retrouve l'autre grognasse, pendant qu'on y est ? »

« C'est pour ça que j'ai été engagé. »

« Et on doit trouver un antidote aussi, pour l'infection. »

« Gé-nial. Kairi et Lea vont se foutre de notre gueule quand ils vont savoir qu'on est pas capables de faire une simple mission de renseignement sans que ça tourne au cauchemar. »

Sora sourit et se gratta la joue, amusé.

« Donald va se fâcher, encore. »

« Ce canard a beaucoup trop tendance à se prendre pour ta mère. »

« Ne lui dis pas ça ou tu risques de te goûter à un de ses sorts Foudre. » rétorqua l'autre adolescent.

« Attendez. » Léon s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers eux. « Vous êtes amis avec un canard ? Un canard qui parle et qui sait faire de la magie ? »

Sora hocha la tête avec un grand sourire, et Vanitas fronça les sourcils.

« Il est ami avec un canard. Pas moi. »

« Comment... » Le blond secoua la tête et soupira. « Non, vous savez quoi, oubliez, je veux pas savoir. Allons retrouver Ashley. »

•

« Vingt ans. »

« On a compris », soupirèrent les deux autres d'un air exaspéré.

« Il ne peut pas avoir vingt ans ! Vous avez vu comment il est moche et vieux ? »

« Oui, Vanitas », furent les deux réponses identiques.

« Vous croyez qu'on va devenir comme ça aussi quand les parasites auront pris le dessus ? » s'horrifia le brun.

Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour être plus troublé par un possible changement d'apparence que par l'éventualité de devenir un infecté.

« Ça n'arrivera pas. On va s'en sortir. » affirma Léon.

« Ouais ! On retrouve Ashley, on botte les fesses de Salazar et Lord Saddler, on se soigne, on sauve Luis aussi, et on pourra rentrer ! On aura bien mérité une glace à l'eau de mer, après ça. »

L'ex-policier se demanda brièvement quel genre de vie avaient les deux adolescents pour considérer qu'un cornet de glace était une bonne récompense pour avoir survécu à un cauchemar pareil, mais il préféra abandonner cette pensée. Il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux ne pas savoir.

« Pour ça, faudrait déjà qu'on arrive à trouver notre chemin dans ce putain de labyrinthe ! Sérieusement, est-ce que tu sais seulement où tu nous emmènes ? » lui demanda agressivement Vanitas.

« Non. Je prends juste les chemins qui m'inspirent le plus confiance depuis tout à l'heure. »

Il y eut quelques instants de flottement, et l'agent secret remarqua, après quelques mètres, que les deux autres s'étaient arrêtés. Il se tourna vers eux, intrigué, et tomba sur leurs visages ébahis. Celui du brun se fit rapidement menaçant.

« Tu te fous de notre gueule. »

« Non. Tu crois quoi, que Salazar a été assez sympa pour me donner une carte des lieux ? C'est un labyrinthe, et j'ai pas le sens de l'orientation. Avec un peu de chance, à force de nous balader, on finira bien par trouver la sortie. »

« Putain, je sais pas si j'ai plus envie de rire ou de l'étrangler. »

Sora soupira et se prit le visage entre les mains. Après quelques secondes, il releva la tête, mais son sourire était clairement forcé.

« Oublions ça. Les labyrinthes obéissent tous à la même logique, au final, et Roxas et moi avons passé assez de temps à nous perdre dans celui de la Reine pour que je sache à peu près comment ça marche. Je vais essayer de nous guider. »

Sans un mot de plus, l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains prit la tête de la troupe, rapidement suivi par un Vanitas fumant. Le blond haussa les épaules et leur emboîta le pas.

« T'es vraiment trop con, tu le sais ça. Je comprends mieux pourquoi c'est toi qu'ils ont assigné à l'autre blondasse, vous faites une fine équipe. »

Un cri paniqué empêcha Léon de lui répondre, et les deux coururent pour rattraper Sora qui les avait distancés. Quand ils arrivèrent, ce dernier était allongé au sol, et essayait tant bien que mal de se défaire de la mâchoire d'un énorme loup qui tentait de lui déchiqueter la gorge. Ni une ni deux, ils se précipitèrent à son aide, et quelques coups de couteau et Clavis Vacuum plus tard, il ne restait qu'un cadavre chaud du monstre.

« On peut pas te laisser deux minutes sans surveillance », tenta de se moquer Vanitas, mais la pâleur de son teint le trahissait.

Sora avala rapidement sa Potion X, et grimaça en sentant les plaies de sa gorge se refermer. Ce n'était jamais agréable.

« Je vais bien. Il m'a juste pris par surprise. Vous pensez qu'il y en a encore beaucoup d'autres comme ça ? »

« On va vite le savoir. » répondit l'ex-policier en entendant le grondement qui se rapprochait.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que le plus âgé des deux s'était discrètement placé de façon à pouvoir protéger le plus petit, et retint un sourire. C'était adorable de voir que sous tout son sarcasme et sa nonchalance, Vanitas avait un cœur. Il faudrait qu'il exploite cette faiblesse, pour se venger de toutes les remarques auxquelles il avait eu droit.

Les trois loups qui surgirent furent tués assez facilement, et ils continuèrent leur péripétie dans le labyrinthe. Avec l'expérience de Sora, ils trouvèrent plus facilement ce qu'ils cherchaient (et le blond dût s'avouer qu'effectivement, sa technique n'avait peut-être pas été la plus réfléchie), et le chemin de retour fut bien plus paisible, maintenant que tous les animaux agressifs avaient été éliminé. Vanitas avait repris du poil de la bête, et donc son sens de l'humour si particulier au passage, tandis que Sora avait entreprit de raconter à un Léon blasé comment il avait un jour aidé un de ses amis à retrouver l'animal de compagnie de sa fiancée. Animal de compagnie qui se trouvait être un tigre, évidemment.

•

« Faut franchement être timbré pour inventer une serrure pareille. A quel moment tu te lèves le matin en te disant 'tiens, et si je commandais une porte qui ne s'ouvre que grâce à un puzzle ?'. Et évidemment, il a fallu que nos Keyblades marchent pas sur ce genre de trucs. Je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol, de ses conneries, à l'autre serpent. »

« Les mains en l'air, que je les voie bien. »

« Hey ! » s'offusqua Sora. « On a rien fait ! »

« Parce que t'as l'impression que les gens d'ici attendent qu'on ait fait quelque chose pour essayer de nous tuer ? » ironisa le brun, qui obéit toutefois à l'ordre de la femme.

L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains fit de même en voyant le pistolet appuyé contre le dos de leur ami. Cela ne sembla toutefois par déranger ce dernier.

« Désolé, mais c'est pas mon genre d'obéir à une femme. »

Vanitas haussa un sourcil moqueur.

« C'était pas un peu sexiste, ça ? »

« Haut les mains, tout de suite ! » répéta-t-elle.

« Léon », supplia Sora, inquiet pour le blond.

L'agent secret se retourna, et parvint à maîtriser la femme en rouge le temps de lui faire lâcher son arme. Sortant son couteau au moment où elle rattrapait son pistolet, il réussit à prendre le dessus en le lui plaquant contre la gorge.

« Essayez les couteaux la prochaine fois. C'est plus efficace au corps à corps. »

« Waouh, et moi qui croyait qu'on t'avait engagé juste pour ton absence de cerveau. » s'étonna Vanitas.

Il la désarma et s'éloigna de quelques pas, tandis qu'elle ôtait sa paire de lunettes de soleil. Sora regarda cette dernière, un peu perplexe. Il n'y avait que lui qui trouvait ça bizarre, qu'elle porte des lunettes de soleil en pleine nuit ?

« Léon. Ça fait une paye. »

« Attends, vous vous connaissez ? » demanda le brun.

« Ada... ? »

« Visiblement, oui. » répondit Sora pour Léon.

« C'est donc vrai... »

« Vrai ? Quoi ? »

« C'est moi ou on pourrait pas être là que ça serait pareil pour eux ? »

« On dirait bien », rit le plus jeune, « j'ai l'impression de voir Seifer quand Kairi est dans les environs. »

« J'aurai presque pitié de lui, quand c'est comme ça. Il devient encore plus pathétique que d'habitude, et elle en joue. »

« Kairi est redoutable. »

« Tu travailles avec Wesker. » accusa le blond.

« Je vois que tu as bien fait tes leçons. »

« Elle est pas redoutable, c'est une vraie folle furieuse, oui ! »

« Il vaut mieux éviter de l'énerver », confirma l'autre Porteur de la Keyblade d'un air douloureux.

« Pourquoi, Ada ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« J'ai pas trop suivi leur conversation, mais Léon a l'air d'un amant trahi. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle lui a fait ? » demanda Sora, curieux.

« Elle a probablement réalisé qu'elle pouvait trouver plus intelligent ailleurs. »

« Vanitas ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu débarques comme ça ? »

La chinoise se contenta de ricaner, et la seconde suivante, sa paire de lunettes explosa en une lumière blanche qui les aveugla tous. Elle profita de la diversion pour s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

« A la prochaine ! »

« Ada ! »

De leur côté, Sora frottait frénétiquement ses yeux tandis que Vanitas laissait échapper tout un chapelet d'injures. Léon cligna des yeux, tentant de retrouver une vision complète. Avec un soupir, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'objet responsable, désormais à moitié détruit.

« Je savais bien que c'était louche. » fit remarquer l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains.

Voyant deux regards interrogateurs se poser sur lui, il soupira.

« Quoi, vous, vous trouvez ça normal de croiser quelqu'un avec des lunettes de soleil en pleine nuit ? »

« Ça aurait pu être pour cacher son identité », proposa mollement l'ex-policier, peu convaincu par son propre argument.

« C'est vrai qu'on a rencontré tellement de femmes en robe rouge jusque-là qu'une paire de lunettes aurait changé quelque chose », répondit sarcastiquement Sora, dans un de ses 'moments riku-esque' comme disait Kairi.

Les deux autres firent mine d'être très intéressés par les peintures sur les murs pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

•

« Hey ! » dit soudainement Léon d'un ton offusqué.

Les deux autres se retournèrent pour le regarder, surpris.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on utilise pas toujours tes monstres pour combattre ? » demanda-t-il à Vanitas. « On pourrait être tranquilles, comme ça ! »

« Attends, c'est seulement maintenant que tu réagis ? » répondit le brun d'un ton purement ébahi.

C'était rare qu'il soit pris au dépourvu, mais la stupidité du blond arrivait à le laisser sans voix, parfois. Sora haussa les épaules. Il avait vite compris qu'il était la seule personne un minimum sensée de ce groupe. Donald et Dingo n'allaient pas en revenir quand il allait le leur raconter, eux qui avaient pris l'habitude de devoir le canaliser. Il sourit à l'agent secret et entreprit de lui expliquer.

« Vanitas utilise ses émotions pour invoquer ses Nescients. Du coup, il ne peut pas trop les utiliser, ou ça le vide totalement, et ça le fatigue, aussi. Et puis, chaque coup qu'un Nescient se prend, il le ressent comme si c'était lui qui avait été blessé. »

« Oh. »

« Exactement. »

Vanitas croisa les bras, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est bon, t'as fini de raconter ma vie aux inconnus ? »

Il n'appréciait pas que l'autre Porteur de la Keyblade énonce toutes ses faiblesses (même si ce n'étaient pas vraiment des faiblesses, Vanitas n'avait pas de faiblesses, merci bien, non, c'était juste des... inconvénients), et encore pire, qu'il ose le faire comme ça, où n'importe qui pourrait l'entendre. Sora lui adressa un sourire désolé, mais l'autre garçon ne décoléra pas, et il soupira.

« Léon n'est pas un inconnu, c'est notre ami. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Faut que t'arrêtes de considérer les gens que tu viens de rencontrer comme des amis, ça devient ridicule. T'as plus d'amis qu'il n'y a d'étoiles dans le ciel. »

« Qui aurait cru que tu avais une âme de poète ? » s'amusa le blond.

« Oh, ta gueule. »

« Et toi », répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains d'un air ennuyé, « tu devrais commencer à le faire, justement. Est-ce qu'il y a au moins une personne dans cet univers que tu apprécies ? »

« Ouais, toi. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Vanitas prit une couleur rouge tomate, à la fois due à la colère et à la gêne, avant de se détourner et de reprendre la route tout en donnant de violents coups de pied à tout ce qui traînait dans son chemin.

« Bref, j'utiliserai plus mes Nescients maintenant, alors tu bouges tes fesses et tu te bats toi-même ! »

Et sur ce, il disparut derrière un mur. Sora, quant à lui, commençait à afficher un sourire ravi, presque benêt. Léon songea que s'il avait été une adolescente sans fierté, il aurait probablement laissé échapper un 'awww' attendri après cette révélation.

« Tu peux même pas réutiliser ton arbre géant si on croise un autre ogre ? » demanda-t-il à la place.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans 'non' ? »

•

« Personne a un jeu de cartes ? »

« Vanitas ! » gronda le plus jeune.

« C'est bon, on se fait chier à attendre que l'autre blondasse nous rejoigne. En plus, elle est tellement douée qu'elle serait capable de se faire tuer en chemin. »

A ces mots, Léon reprit ses cent pas d'un air inquiet.

« T'inquiète pas, elle va s'en sortir. Elle nous aura rejoints en moins de temps qu'il nous en faut pour le dire. » Tenta de le rassurer Sora.

« J'espère. Merde, qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver si elle meurt en chemin ? Je serai viré pour avoir échoué dans ma mission. Et ils me laisseront croupir ici, personne ne viendra me chercher après un tel fiasco. Il faudra que je rentre en Amérique par mes propres moyens. Et le billet d'avion coûte tellement cher ! Enfin, ça, c'est en supposant qu'ils ne me tuent pas directement pour avoir laissé mourir la fille du président. Bon sang, Ashley... »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence pendant que les deux garçons enregistraient ses paroles, puis Vanitas éclata de rire, se tenant les côtes, pendant que Sora fixait l'ex-policier d'un air horrifié.

« Mais... mais... Léon... ! »

« Oh », ce dernier sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, et rajouta d'un ton peu convaincant, « et je suis inquiet pour elle, évidemment. »

Le rire du brun redoubla, et Sora fixa l'adulte d'un air déçu.

« Vous êtes des monstres. »

Il fallut de nombreuses minutes à Vanitas pour se calmer.

•

« HELP ME ! LEOOON ! HELP ME LEEEEOOOOON ! »

Un coup de Keyblade élimina le fanatique qui tentait de s'enfuir avec Ashley, et Vanitas la fusilla du regard.

« Tu peux pas te mettre dans un coin et te faire oublier ? On a autre chose à foutre que de te courir après sans arrêt ! »

Il repartit dans la bataille, et peu à peu, le nombre d'ennemis diminua. Ils commencèrent à se détendre en voyant le combat presque fini. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir sortir de cette salle et avancer !

« LEEEEEEOOOOOON ! »

Léon soupira mais ne bougea pas, et le sourcil de Vanitas tiqua.

« Mais quelle pouffiasse ! » s'énerva ce dernier. « Elle est même pas capable d'éviter de se faire capturer pendant deux minutes ! Et en plus- »

« HEEEELP ME ! »

« -elle a une voix de merde ! Sérieusement, qui peut hurler aussi fort et aussi longtemps ? C'est une mutante cette fille, c'est pas possible ! »

« HEELP ME LEEOON ! »

« PUTAIN MAIS TA GUEULE ! LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU L'OUVRES JE TE DÉTRUIS TES CORDES VOCALES ! »

La blonde arrêta d'hurler, et même Sora ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Léon tua le fanatique qui s'enfuyait une nouvelle fois avec Ashley, et le soudain silence leur fit un bien fou aux oreilles. Intérieurement, les deux autres remercièrent le brun pour le répit qu'il leur avait offert.

•

« C'est une blague. »

« Nope. »

« On va devoir monter dans des wagons de foire. »

« Oui. »

« Et ça ne dérange personne ? »

« On est en Espagne dans un village contrôlé par des infectés, on nous a injecté des parasites dans le corps, et on se balade dans un vieux château gouverné par un vieillard qui fait pas ses 20 ans. On s'est fait attaquer par des villageois enragés, des Wolverine aveugles, des trolls, des fanatiques armés de lance-roquettes, des armures, et j'en passe. C'est plus un wagon qui va nous préoccuper, pour maintenant. »

« Elle marque un point, là. »

« Bon tu montes ? On va pas glander là pendant 15 ans. »

« On va le regretter, ce truc est trop louche. »

« Tu dis ça à chaque fois, et il s'est jamais rien passé pour l'instant. »

Le wagon démarra.

•

« Dites-moi que je rêve. »

Le sourcil de Léon tiqua sévèrement.

« Malheureusement, non. »

« Putain mais cette débile a réussi à encore se faire kidnapper ! »

Le blond semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs, et Sora lui tapota le bras d'un air compatissant.

« Viens Sora, on se barre. On va trouver l'antidote tous seuls, ils font que nous ralentir de toute façon. »

Cela sembla être la goutte d'eau de trop pour l'adulte qui fixa l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains d'un air suppliant, toute fierté abandonnée.

« Ne me laissez pas tout seul ! J'en ai marre de courir après elle sans arrêt, si vous partez ça va me prendre encore plus longtemps et j'aurai moins de chances d'y arriver sans être tué entre temps. Tu voudrais pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience, pas vrai, Sora ? »

Vanitas n'eut même pas besoin de voir le visage du plus jeune pour savoir que ce dernier avait cédé aux yeux de chiots de l'agent secret, et il grogna. En rentrant, il prendrait un des balais et battrait à mort le vieux schnock, se promit-il. Ça lui apprendrait, à les envoyer dans un endroit aussi merdique. Maintenant, ils se retrouvaient à devoir servir de gardiens à un ancien policier reconverti en baby-sitter pour demoiselles en détresse.

« Gé-nial. »

Sora lui jeta un regard désolé.

« Léon a raison, on peut pas les laisser tous seuls, c'est trop dangereux. Et puis, dans les films d'horreur, c'est toujours quand le groupe se sépare que les gens commencent à mourir. »

Derrière lui, l'homme hochait vigoureusement de la tête à chacune de ses paroles, comme si le Porteur de la Keyblade prononçait des paroles saintes. Le brun dut s'avouer que son partenaire avait eu raison sur ce coup-là.

« Mouais. » grommela-t-il. « Mais si elle se fait kidnapper encore une fois, on les abandonne. »

Léon eut l'air un peu horrifié, et il lui envoya un sourire narquois. Le dicton ne disait-il pas 'Jamais deux sans trois' ? Il avait presque envie que cette situation se produise, pour avoir le plaisir de voir le visage désespéré de l'adulte lorsqu'il réaliserait qu'il était seul avec la blonde.

•

« Le serpent est mort, le serpent est mort, le serpent est mort... »

« On a compris, Vanitas. » soupira l'autre Porteur de la Keyblade.

« Laisse le », intervint Léon, ce qui lui valut un regard étonné de la part du plus jeune. Depuis quand ces deux-là se soutenaient-ils ? « Ce soir est un grand soir. »

« Ça, oui ! » se réjouit le brun, « Franchement, bien joué, l'idée du lance-roquettes ! Tu l'as bien humilié sur le coup ! »

« Merci ! » répondit le blond avec un grand sourire.

Et, sous les yeux médusés de Sora, les deux entreprirent un check amical tout en se noyant l'un l'autre de compliments.

•

Vanitas poussa la porte, dévoilant les docks. Il ne restait qu'un seul bateau amarré, et à son volant se trouvait la fameuse femme en robe rouge qui semblait tant irriter Léon. Il sourit, ravi à l'idée d'avoir trouvé une complice dans cette merveilleuse tâche qu'était celle de rendre l'agent secret complètement fou.

« Salut ! » gazouilla Sora en apercevant la femme.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil mais lui rendit son sourire.

« Oh, vous êtes les deux adolescents qui accompagnent Léon. »

« Faut bien, ce crétin est pas capable de faire deux pas sans tomber dans un piège ou perdre la blonde. »

« Je n'y peux rien si Ashley se fait kidnapper par tout ce qui bouge », grommela le concerné.

Elle gloussa.

« J'ai cru comprendre que ta mission se passait assez mal, oui. »

« C'est un euphémisme », renchérit le brun.

« Il a toujours été comme ça », soupira la femme d'un air faussement désabusé.

« Vraiment ? » continua Vanitas, l'oeil pétillant à l'idée d'entendre quelques faits intéressants sur leur allié.

« Hum hum hum », les coupa Léon en se raclant la gorge. « On a compris, vous aimez bien vous moquer de moi. On peut y aller maintenant ? »

« Allez, montez », répondit la brune avec un clin d'oeil pour son complice, signe que leur conversation n'était pas terminée.

« Youpi ! Moi c'est Sora, et lui c'est Vanitas. Tu es Ada, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. Ravie de vous rencontrer. »

« T'es une espionne, si j'ai bien compris ? » se renseigna Vanitas d'un air vaguement curieux.

« Oui, effectivement. »

« C'est trop cool ! » s'enthousiasma le plus jeune, la fixant d'un air admiratif.

Ada se rengorgea face à sa réponse, et Léon ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir se moquer un peu plus, mais il avait eu la même réaction lorsque Sora lui avait sorti la même chose après avoir appris son travail.

« Et vous », demanda-t-elle, « que faites-vous ici ? »

« Oh, nous, hm, on est des gardiens. » mentit tant bien que mal l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains.

« Des gardiens ? » répéta la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

« Ouais. On vient, on aide les gens, et on repart. On est des gardiens, un peu. »

« Ou des baby-sitters, ça dépend du point de vue. On a un boulot de merde, quoi. » rétorqua le brun, ennuyé. « Peu importe, on s'en fout. Tu avais des choses intéressantes à me dire, il me semble ? »

Les yeux brillants de malice, Ada entreprit de raconter à Vanitas toutes les bourdes et bêtises qu'avaient commis Léon lors de son court travail de policier à Racoon City, pendant que ce dernier boudait à l'arrière du bateau et que Sora soupirait, désabusé par leur comportement.

•

« J'm'ennuie. »

« C'est pas notre problème. » répondit Léon d'un ton irrité.

« C'est quand qu'on retrouve Ada ? Elle était intéressante, elle, au moins. »

« On verra. Hey, regardez ! » S'exclama Sora.

Les deux autres le rejoignirent d'un pas vif, et purent voir sur un des écrans de contrôle Ashley retenue prisonnière dans une petite pièce avec deux hommes qui la surveillaient. Ces derniers se dépêchèrent d'éteindre la caméra, comme s'ils avaient senti qu'ils étaient repérés, mais c'était trop tard.

« Enfin ! Maintenant on va pouvoir la récupérer, encore. Ça a intérêt à être la dernière fois », menaça Vanitas.

« Dépêchons nous. Elle a été contaminée avant nous, il faut qu'on trouve vite une façon de la soigner, et nous aussi. »

« Ouais. » répondit le brun, se renfrognant.

Quelques temps après être sorti de bateau, alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin dans la base, Vanitas avait d'un coup changé de comportement et s'en était pris à Sora, le rouant de coups. Léon avait eu vite fait de le maîtriser, et l'adolescent avait fini par réussir à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, mais l'incident avait eu pour cause de leur rappeler que le temps leur était compté.

Sur ce, les trois amis entreprirent de partir à la recherche de la cellule d'Ashley. Le nombre d'ennemis se fit plus rare, ce qui les inquiéta, mais ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à entrer dans une salle d'opération.

« Je le sens pas. »

« Encore ? » nota distraitement le blond, plus intéressé par où trouver la carte magnétique dont ils avaient besoin.

« Ouais. Si on était dans un film d'horreur, c'est au moment où on voudrait sortir de la pièce que l'un des cadavres qui traîne se relèverait silencieusement dans notre dos pour nous attaquer. »

Léon lui jeta un regard perturbé.

« Si ça arrive, ça sera de ta faute. Tu nous portes la poisse, avec tes remarques pessimistes. »

« Trouvée ! » les interrompit joyeusement Sora. « On peut y aller. »

« Je tournerai pas le dos à ces corps tant qu'on aura pas fermé la porte. »

« Si tu veux. » soupira l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains d'un air ennuyé, et il attrapa son poignet pour pouvoir le guider vers la sortie sans qu'il ait à se retourner.

Ils eurent à peine fait trois pas qu'un fracas retentit dans la pièce d'à côté. Ils se figèrent, horrifiés.

« C'est de ta faute », lâcha Léon.

« Il est dans la pièce d'à côté, pas derrière nous ! » se défendit le brun.

« C'est de ta fa- »

« Mais on s'est fout, si on se barre pas maintenant, il va nous coincer dans la pièce, bande de crétins ! »

Sora attrapa le bras du blond et partit en courant vers la porte, mais trop tard. La créature venait d'apparaître, et avant que l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains ne puisse l'éviter, elle s'était jetée sur lui, plantant une rangée de crocs aiguisés dans son épaule. Il cria de douleur, mais parvint à repousser le monstre et tira les deux autres hors de la pièce. La porte refermée, il avala une potion et soupira de soulagement en sentant la plaie se refermer. Puis il fusilla ses deux amis du regard.

« Il va falloir travailler sur vos instincts de survie, sérieusement. Si j'avais pas été là, vous seriez restés sur place à vous- attendez, vous entendez ? »

Il pria pour avoir halluciné, mais non, les grognements désagréables du Regenador résonnaient de nouveau, mais cette fois, plus loin dans le couloir. La même réalisation se peignit sur les visages des deux autres, et tous pâlirent.

« Luis dit qu'on peut pas les tuer, mais si on leur démolit les jambes, on peut passer dessus. » proposa Vanitas.

« On va pas avoir le choix. A toi l'honneur, Léon. »

Quelques balles de fusil à pompe et deux jambes explosées plus tard, les trois compères parvinrent à éviter le monstre et se jetèrent quasiment dans la chambre froide pour lui échapper. Un simple coup d'œil leur permit de venir à une même conclusion.

« Putain, il va y en avoir d'autres qui vont se réveiller. »

Même Léon ne put se résoudre à essayer de le contredire.

•

« Non. »

« Ashley, on a pas le choix. » tenta de la raisonner Sora.

« Vous rêvez, plutôt crever que de sauter là-dedans. » la soutint Vanitas.

« Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, vous parviendrez à vous entendre. »

« J'ai ma fierté, merci. Je plongerai pas dans une décharge. »

« C'est immonde. On va puer, et on est plein de blessures, avec la saleté ça risque de s'infecter. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains secoua la tête.

« Je suis pas médecin, mais je suis presque sûr qu'il faudrait plus que ça pour que ça s'infecte. Et de toute façon, on sera tous bientôt rentrés chacun chez soi, on trouvera bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper de nos blessures. »

« Et si on arrive pas à s'enfuir ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton obstiné.

Léon soupira, et jeta un regard entendu au plus jeune. Chacun attrapa le bras de son partenaire, et ils se jetèrent dans le tas d'ordures.

« SORA TU ES UN HOMME MORT ! »

•

« Elle s'est encore fait kidnapper. »

Sora grogna, le crâne douloureux. Qu'est-ce que Vanitas racontait, encore ?

« Elle est partie, Sora. Le vieux moine l'a kidnappé. On est libres », dit le brun, le visage illuminé par la joie.

« Non », s'horrifia Léon.

« Si », contra-t-il, le même sourire ravi collé aux lèvres, « Regarde, elle n'est plus là. »

Le blond se tourna vers le plus jeune, le visage implorant. Vanitas se posta toutefois entre eux deux avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir le bouche.

« C'était notre marché. On t'aide, du moment qu'elle ne se fait plus enlever. »

« Mais- »

« Je te l'avais dit, jamais deux sans trois. Maintenant, on se barre. »

« Vanitas... »

« Ah non », s'offusqua ce dernier. « Tu avais promis. On s'en va. »

« J'ai jamais rien promis », contesta le plus jeune.

« Sooooooraaaaa. » gémit le brun.

Il était prêt à abandonner sa fierté si ça lui permettait de se laver les mains des deux blonds.

« On ne peut pas les laisser ici. Ce sont nos amis. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas mes amis. Surtout pas l'autre incapable. »

Sora soupira et se frotta les tempes. Il ne savait pas qui l'avait assommé, mais à en croire le mal de crâne qu'il avait, la personne n'y avait pas été de main morte, et les pleurnicheries des deux autres n'aidaient pas.

« Tu n'as qu'à partir de ton côté, Van » proposa-t-il, « Je sais que tu arriveras à te débrouiller. Dès que tu as l'antidote ou n'importe quoi qui puisse nous soigner, rejoins nous. Pendant ce temps, Léon et moi, on va chercher Ashley. »

Vanitas le fixa d'un air menaçant.

« Tu préfères partir avec lui retrouver l'andouille plutôt que m'accompagner ? »

Quelque chose craqua à l'intérieur de Sora. Il ferma les yeux pour les forcer à arrêter de tiquer, inspira profondément, et quand il rouvrit les paupières, ce fut pour adresser un sourire très calme aux deux autres.

« Vanitas, je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de nous faire une crise de jalousie. Je pars avec Léon sauver Ashley, un point c'est tout. Et tu viens avec nous. Tu n'avais qu'à te décider avant. Maintenant », et son sourire s'agrandit, « vous allez venir, tous les deux, en silence, et le premier qui ouvre la bouche pour râler, se plaindre ou s'énerver le regrettera. C'est bien compris ? »

Les deux autres hochèrent frénétiquement la tête. Ils pouvaient presque voir l'aura ténébreuse autour de Sora, et tous les monstres qu'ils avaient affrontés jusque-là avaient l'air de chatons comparés à l'adolescent furieux.

•

« Donc, c'était Krauser qui vous a parlé d'Umbrella. »

« Yep. Quand on est arrivés, il nous a trouvé directement et nous a raconté qu'il était là pour eux. » expliqua le plus jeune.

« Je vois. »

« Il était complètement taré, ce mec. » fit remarquer Vanitas.

Léon lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répondit pas. Ils n'osaient plus se disputer depuis la colère de Sora tout à l'heure. Le blond préférait encore combattre un El Gigante à mains nues plutôt que d'énerver leur ami.

« On était partenaires, avant. »

« Oh », Sora le regarda tristement.

« Ce n'est rien. Il a changé, et il était temps que quelqu'un l'arrête. Ce virus n'apporte rien de bon, je ne comprends pas que certains puissent vouloir s'en servir. »

« Votre monde risque de continuer à en baver pendant un bon moment, n'est-ce pas ? Tant que ce virus ne sera pas définitivement supprimé, vous ne serez jamais tranquilles. » fit remarquer l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains.

L'ex-policier lui jeta un regard malicieux.

« Heureusement que vous serez là pour venir nous sortir des problèmes à chaque fois. » dit-il, taquin.

« Ah ça, non ! C'est la première et la dernière fois, le prochain coup vous vous démerdez ! Vous croyez quoi, qu'on est des pigeons ? » s'offusqua le brun. « De toute façon, un monde de plus ou de moins, ça changera pas grand-chose à l'univers. » continua-t-il d'un ton nonchalant.

Sora le fusilla du regard.

« Et tous les gens qui vivent dans ce monde, hein ? Ils ne méritent pas de tomber dans les ténèbres. »

Les grognements de douleur de Léon les coupèrent net dans leur dispute, et ils se tournèrent vers lui pour le voir trébucher et se tenir le torse.

« Léon ! »

Sora s'approcha, l'attrapant par l'épaule pour le soutenir, et seul Vanitas aperçut Ada arriver du coin de l'oeil.

« Léon, ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Il doit faire une crise », la renseigna le brun d'un ton indifférent.

Le concerné se redressa, mais à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il perdit l'équilibre et dut s'appuyer de tout son poids sur le plus jeune. D'un coup, il cessa de faire le moindre bruit, et se releva lentement. Sora en fut soulagé, mais le visage froid du blond inquiéta le Porteur ténébreux. Et moins d'une seconde plus tard, l'agent secret s'était jeté sur Ada pour l'étrangler.

« Léon ! » le cri horrifié de l'adolescent résonna, tandis qu'il tirait vainement sur les bras de l'ex-policier pour essayer de le faire lâcher prise.

Ni une ni deux, Vanitas invoqua quelques Nescients pour le maîtriser et asséna un coup de Keyblade dans son dos. La douleur suffit pour le faire lâcher prise, et les petits monstres se jetèrent sur lui pour le plaquer au sol.

« Ça va, Ada ? » demanda Sora en lui tendant une potion.

Elle l'avala d'un air reconnaissant, se massant le cou.

« Désolé. » lança Léon de là où il était.

Sentant le danger passé, Vanitas rappela ses Nescients, et le blond put se relever avec un peu de mal.

« Tu m'as pas loupé », se plaignit-il.

« Tu l'as mérité. » rétorqua le brun d'un ton sans appel.

L'agent secret ne put le nier. Ada les regarda d'un air inquiet.

« Il faut faire sortir les parasites de vos corps. »

« Oui... Mais avant, je dois sauver Ashley. » dit l'homme.

« Et c'est reparti ! » s'énerva Vanitas. « Elle commence sérieusement à me gaver, cette fille ! On va finir par crever à cause d'elle ! »

« Mais si on ne part pas à sa recherche, c'est elle qui va mourir. » répliqua Sora.

« Ok. » trancha Ada, qui avait réalisé que c'était une bataille perdue, et Vanitas lui jeta un regard trahi, « On se sépare. »

Ils la regardèrent partir, ébahis.

« Elle baisse dans mon estime. » avoua le brun d'un ton déçu. « Dire que je commençais à bien l'aimer. »

« Et moi qui croyait avoir trouvé une autre personne sensée dans ce monde. » soupira l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains.

« Elle aurait au moins pu essayer de trouver une justification à pourquoi on doit se séparer. » ajouta le blond d'un ton désabusé.

« En même temps, elle est maligne. Elle sait qu'elle arrivera à s'en sortir. Alors que nous, on est encore partis à la recherche du boulet, et on est sur le point de clamser. En fait, elle est en train de nous abandonner pour sa propre survie », réalisa le Porteur ténébreux.

Les deux autres restèrent bouche bée.

« Je croyais qu'elle nous aimait bien. »

« C'est une espionne », fit remarquer Léon. « Elle nous aime bien, du moment qu'on la gêne pas. »

« C'est décidé, j'adore cette femme. » lança Vanitas.

•

« Ce vieux débris ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée, Léon. »

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec la blondasse », l'appuya Vanitas.

Même Sora semblait un peu hésitant alors qu'il regardait la machine. Il fallait dire qu'elle ressemblait plus à une machine de torture qu'autre chose.

« On verra bien, prend les commandes », dit l'adulte au plus jeune des adolescents.

« Quoi ? »

« Hey, » s'offusqua le brun, « Pourquoi tu demandes à Sora directement et pas à moi ? Ashley je peux comprendre, elle est tellement conne qu'elle risquerait de te tuer au passage- »

« Je t'emmerde, le mal luné. »

« -bravo le langage, bref je vois pourquoi, mais Sora est maladroit, il a autant de chances de se louper qu'elle. »

« Je plussoie Ashley. » rétorqua le concerné.

« Tu connais des mots comme 'plussoyer', toi ? »

« Peu importe », les coupa l'adulte, « J'ai demandé à Sora parce que je sais que toi, tu en profiterais pour essayer de nous tuer volontairement. »

Vanitas se renfrogna, marmonnant qu'il avait espéré que ce coup-ci, ça marcherait. Léon l'ignora et s'allongea sur le siège. Instantanément, des entraves se refermèrent autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, et les bras mécaniques de la machine se rapprochèrent de sa poitrine. Sur l'écran, Ashley et Sora purent voir une petite créature gigoter dans son sternum, et ils pâlirent fortement. C'était ça qu'ils avaient dans leur corps ? La blonde se secoua et jeta un regard inquiet à son protecteur.

« T'es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui... »

« Très bien... C'est parti. » répondit le plus jeune, et il lança l'opération.

Des courants électriques parcoururent le torse de Léon qui se tendit et convulsa en grognant de douleur. Sur l'écran, la créature se débattait frénétiquement, sentant probablement sa mort arriver, et la blonde sentit son estomac se retourner. D'un coup, l'homme s'arqua, laissant échapper un râle, avant de retomber lourdement sur le siège.

« La bestiole est morte et le patient toujours vivant, c'est un succès », annonça pompeusement Vanitas en regardant l'ordinateur par-dessus leur épaule.

Les deux autres ne répondirent pas, se précipitant au chevet dudit patient.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Super... Une pêche d'enfer. »

Sora lui tendit une potion sans un mot. Ashley le fixa.

« Comment tu fais pour en avoir autant dans tes poches ? Depuis que tu es avec nous, tu as bien dû nous en donner une vingtaine. »

« C'est magique. » dit-il en lui tirant la langue. « Ce sont les Bonnes Fées, elles m'ont fait des vêtements spéciaux, et je peux mettre plein de trucs dedans. »

« C'est trop bien ! Elles prennent les commandes ? »

Léon rit, et Vanitas roula des yeux.

« Vous parlerez chiffons plus tard, les filles. A mon tour. »

Le même processus se répéta pour chacun d'entre eux, mais tous furent rapidement sur pieds après avoir avalé un soin.

« Enfin libres. » sourit Sora en se frottant la poitrine.

« Je sais pas pour vous, mais je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison. » annonça l'agent secret.

Ils se sourirent, soulagés, et hochèrent la tête d'un air décidé.

« Oh, avant qu'on parte, il y a quelque chose que je voulais vous demander. » s'exclama Ashley en regardant les deux garçons. « Est-ce que vous êtes frères ou petits-amis ? J'arrive pas à savoir. Ou les deux, hein. Je juge pas. Jaime et Cersei sont plutôt mignons, après tout. »

« Q-Quoi ? » bafouilla l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains. « On est pas frères ! »

« Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, pourtant », fit remarquer Léon, tout autant curieux (même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais).

« C'est... compliqué. Mais on a aucun lien de famille. »

« Admettons. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Donc vous êtes bien en couple. »

« Ça te regarde pas. » grommela Vanitas, les joues écarlates.

« Aww, tu es tout rouge, c'est mignon », se moqua la blonde.

« Je vais t'exploser la gueule, on va voir qui va être tout rouge. » menaça-t-il.

« Bref, on peut continuer ? » demanda Sora.

« Bonne idée. »

•

« Fini ! » se réjouit Vanitas. « Le grand méchant est mort, le gentil a gagné, on peut rentrer, maintenant ! »

« Et le virus, alors ? »

« Juste là. » répondit Léon en se baissant pour ramasser l'échantillon.

Un bruit de déclic retentit.

« Cette situation me semble beaucoup trop familière », remarqua le brun en apercevant l'arme braquée contre le crâne du blond. « Au moins t'es vivante, c'est déjà ça. »

Le plus jeune lui adressa un regard surpris.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment bien, en fait. »

« Ben ouais. Elle est cool, je vois pas pourquoi je l'aimerai pas. »

« Merci, Vanitas. » rit Ada. « Donne-moi ça, Léon. »

« Ada. Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

« Hmm. »

Le bruit d'un hélicoptère les fit tous se retourner, et quand ils se reconcentrèrent sur l'espionne, ce fut pour la voir s'enfuir. Vanitas la regarda, horrifiée, se jeter dans le vide, et ils se précipitèrent vers le bord, terrifiés. L'hélicoptère qu'ils avaient entendu juste avant surgit alors, Ada tranquillement assise à l'intérieur.

« Haha, je vous avais dit qu'elle était trop maligne pour mourir ici ! » s'exclama le Porteur ténébreux.

La femme lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de se tourner vers Léon.

« T'en fais pas, j'en prendrai bien soin. »

Il soupira, exaspéré.

« Il faut que j'y aille. A votre place, je quitterais aussi cette île. »

Et elle appuya sur le bouton pour lancer l'autodestruction de l'île.

« Elle a vraiment été trop loin... »

« Toute trace du virus sera effacée, et tous les infectés seront tués. C'est une bonne idée ! » contra Sora.

« Tiens, attrape ! » Elle lança quelque chose à Léon. « Vaut mieux filer. A la prochaine. »

Le blond ouvrit la main pour dévoiler une clé et un petit ourson.

« Charmant. » ironisa-t-il.

« Affreux. » lança le brun en même temps. « Niveau goûts, il y a encore du travail à faire. »

« Personne n'est parfait », fit semblant de compatir le plus jeune en tapotant gentiment son épaule.

« Il faut qu'on s'en aille. » annonça l'agent secret quand une voix mécanique les prévint de l'explosion imminente de l'endroit.

« On vous accompagne jusqu'au jet-ski. » décida Sora, partant en courant vers l'ascenseur.

« Comment vous allez faire pour repartir ? » s'inquiéta l'adulte. « Il n'y aura pas assez de place pour nous quatre. »

« Comme on est arrivés, en ouvrant un passage entre nos deux mondes. » répondit-il.

Ashley se tourna vers eux d'un air anxieux en les voyant arriver.

« Il faut se tirer. Tout va sauter. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Bouge-toi, grognasse ! »

Ils coururent à toutes jambes en direction de l'appareil. Arrivés devant, les deux duos se regardèrent. Sora sourit.

« Ravi de vous avoir rencontré. »

La blonde lui rendit son sourire, et se jeta sur les deux garçons.

« Me touche pas, la débile ! »

Elle l'ignora royalement et resserra son étreinte.

« Merci pour tout. Vous reviendrez nous voir de temps en temps, hein ? »

« Promis ! »

« Même pas en rêve. »

Elle pouffa, et Léon eut un sourire en coin. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment extraordinaires, et il n'aurait probablement jamais survécu si ce n'était pas pour eux.

« Merci », dit-il. « On ne peut pas vraiment faire durer les adieux, mais sachez que si vous avez besoin d'aide, on sera heureux de rembourser notre dette. »

Ashley hocha la tête. « En tant que fille du président, je devrais pouvoir vous accorder pas mal de choses s'il faut. »

« Qui aurait cru que tu serais un jour utile », railla Vanitas.

« Allez, montez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » les poussa le plus jeune.

Léon grimpa sur le jet-ski, et l'adolescente se glissa derrière lui. Avec un dernier sourire, l'engin démarra, et les deux disparurent au loin.

« A notre tour de rentrer. »

« Enfin ! Adieu, monde de merde ! »

Sora ouvrit un portail en souriant, et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

•

 _Quelques semaines plus tard_

« Sora ! »

Ce dernier releva la tête du sol, où Lea et lui s'amusaient à faire un concours de dessin dans la boue avec des bâtons.

« Mon chat est mieux réussi », fit remarquer le roux.

« N'importe quoi, le mien est plus beau. » répondit son ami. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ven ? »

« Comment tu fais pour calmer Vanitas quand il t'énerve ? »

« Vos chats ne ressemblent à rien dans les deux cas », annonça Kairi, qui servait de juge. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? » continua-t-elle, curieuse.

« Il est lui, et c'est déjà suffisamment énervant comme ça », s'exaspéra le blond.

« Pas faux », accorda-t-elle.

Sora soupira et se leva.

« Tu déclares forfait ? » demanda le plus âgé.

« Tu rêves. Je reviens. Et ne touche pas à mes dessins. »

« Ouais, ouais. »

Suivant Ventus, il arriva vite à l'endroit où se trouvait Terra et Vanitas, qui se disputaient. Il les regarda faire quelques instants, avant qu'un sourire rusé ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il étouffa un rire.

« Attends-moi ici, je reviens. »

Le blond le regarda partir et se cacher derrière un arbre, confus. Lea et Kairi le rejoignirent, tous autant intrigués, pendant qu'Aqua et Riku les regardaient de loin. Au bout de quelques secondes, un cri suraiguë retentit dans la cour.

« LEEEOOON ! HELP ME LEEEOOONN ! »

Vanitas se stoppa net et sursauta, se tournant d'un air mi-paniqué mi-furieux vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Il se reprit directement en voyant Sora mort de rire, écroulé au sol.

« JE VAIS TE BUTER ! »

L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains s'enfuit tant bien que mal, hilare, tandis que le brun lui courait après, l'air menaçant. Les autres Porteurs de la Keyblade se regardèrent, perplexes.

« Quelqu'un a compris ce qu'il venait de se passer ? » demanda Terra.

« Non », répondirent-ils en cœur.

Quelque part dans un autre monde loin d'ici, Ashley éternua.


	30. Flowers

Bonjour !  
Ce thème-là est né de ma propre frustration en voyant le traitement fait à Kairi. Kairi qui avait le potentiel de devenir quelqu'un d'énormément badass, mais qui est une simple demoiselle en détresse. Et même maintenant, alors qu'elle prend enfin de l'importance et devient une Porteuse de la Keyblade, elle a droit à une robe super courte (ça doit être super pratique, pour partir à l'aventure et se battre) et une belle Keyblade pleine de jolies fleurs. Apparemment, lui faire porter un pantalon comme Aqua, ou lui faire avoir une Keyblade neutre comme Xion et toujours Aqua, c'était trop compliqué. Enfin bref, voilà voilà, vous l'aurez compris, ce thème va porter sur le sexisme, en espérant que ça vous gênera pas trop.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Je vais juste prendre l'air cinq minutes, je ne vais pas m'envoler, Riku. »

« Je sais, mais- »

« Laisse la tranquille, Riku, Kairi est une grande fille. » intervint Sora, et elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

« Ils ont raison, mec, personne ne serait assez taré pour s'en prendre à elle, elle a un crochet du droit trop mauvais pour ça. » ajouta Lea, qui parlait d'expérience.

Elle se sentit fière d'elle, et lui adressa un sourire goguenard. Ça lui apprendrait, à ce crétin, à essayer de la kidnapper. Certes, son crochet du droit ne lui avait permis d'échapper à Axel que pour tomber entre les griffes de Saïx, mais elle ne pouvait pas deviner qu'une telle chose arriverait, à l'époque. Et ça en avait valu le coup quand même, voir la tête ahurie du rouquin tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait le plus loin possible.

« Fais attention quand même, il y a encore pleins de Sans-cœurs qui traînent aux abords de la ville, et- »

« Je sais, Riku ! »

Elle sortit en fermant la porte brusquement, agacée, et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le centre du Jardin Radieux. Elle savait que plus tard, elle se sentirait coupable de s'être énervée contre son meilleur ami comme ça alors qu'il n'avait que les meilleures intentions et ne voulait que la protéger, mais pour l'instant, elle était juste furieuse. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée ! Elle avait passé des mois à s'entraîner dans la dimension parallèle créée par Merlin, elle pouvait s'occuper de quelques Sans-cœurs si elle en croisait ! Elle était au même niveau que Lea, bon sang, et pourtant on ne posait pas un regard inquiet sur lui dès qu'il parlait d'aller faire un tour en ville !

Kairi était suffisamment âgée pour savoir que le sexisme, même involontaire, était quelque chose auquel elle serait soumise toute sa vie, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Mais là, elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Riku était quelqu'un de très gentil, mais sa tendance à vouloir la surprotéger était plus qu'irritante. Ne pouvait-il pas voir qu'elle pourrait aussi bien se débrouiller que lui ou Sora avec un peu plus d'entraînement ? Et pourtant, il insistait pour rester avec elle « au cas où ». Elle comprenait qu'après ce qui s'était passé ces dernières années, il se sentait rassuré de pouvoir garder un œil sur elle, mais elle avait besoin de passer un peu de temps seule aussi.

Avec un soupir, elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine. La place principale avait été complètement restaurée et avait retrouvé sa beauté d'antan. Des parterres de plantes s'étalaient de chaque côté, et les pavés brillaient sous le soleil. C'était une vision magnifique, très pittoresque, mais qui ne fit rien pour lui remonter le moral. Tendant la main, elle invoqua Appel du Destin et fixa son arme froidement.

Elle détestait cette Keyblade. Elle avait été ravie d'apprendre qu'elle pouvait manier la Keyblade, qu'elle pouvait se battre. Après avoir été laissée derrière par Sora et Riku pendant plus de deux ans pendant qu'ils allaient se battre contre de multiples ennemis tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres, avoir l'énorme clé dans la main avait été comme une bénédiction. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir suivre ses meilleurs amis, enfin elle allait pouvoir rejoindre le combat à son tour !

Mais elle avait vite déchanté quand elle avait réalisé que la seule Keyblade qu'elle pouvait invoquer était Appel du Destin. D'après Sora, c'était normal, car c'était en voyageant dans les différents mondes qu'elle en aurait d'autres. Mais le brun ne comprenait pas, lui qui avait Chaîne Royale. Oh, Appel du Destin était très belle, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. L'anneau en forme de cœur stylisé était joliment réalisée, et la pointe de la clé était recouvert de fleurs toutes plus colorées et magnifiques les unes que les autres. En somme, c'était une Keyblade très féminine, absolument parfaite pour une Princesse de Cœur.

Mais Kairi ne voulait plus être une Princesse de Cœur. Une Princesse de Cœur, ça restait sur une plage à attendre, le cœur serré et le ventre noué, de recevoir des nouvelles de ses meilleurs amis partis risquer leur vie. Une Princesse de Cœur, ça souriait et ça soignait les blessures des combattants avant de retourner se mettre en sécurité. Une Princesse de Cœur, ça se faisait kidnapper sans pouvoir se défendre. Une Princesse de Cœur, ça comptait sur les autres pour se faire aider quand c'était en danger.

La rousse laissa tomber son arme au sol sans le moindre soin. Elle voulait une arme imposante, qui hurlait « je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile ». Elle voulait ne plus être sous-estimée parce qu'elle était petite et d'apparence délicate. Elle voulait aller au cœur des problèmes et se battre. Elle ne voulait plus regarder Lea s'entraîner comme un forcené pendant que de son côté, elle exécutait les exercices de débutant « plus adaptés pour elle » que Maître Yen Sid lui avait préparé. Elle voulait être l'égale des autres Porteurs de la Keyblade.

« Kairi ? »

L'adolescente sursauta et releva la tête brusquement. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu la brune arriver. Elle ne connaissait pas particulièrement la femme ; elle savait juste que c'était une amie du Comité de Restauration, et qu'elle était puissante.

« Bonjour, Tifa. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Kairi fronça les sourcils, furieuse. Pas encore !

« Je peux très bien survivre dix minutes seule à l'extérieur, merci ! »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et inspira pour se calmer. Tifa n'avait rien fait, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être désagréable avec elle.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé », répondit gentiment cette dernière en s'asseyant à ses côtés. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

En temps normal, Kairi aurait probablement souri et dit que tout allait bien, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas parler de ses problèmes, encore moins à des inconnus. Mais cette fois-ci, la colère lui délia la langue.

« C'est les garçons ! Riku et Sora n'arrêtent pas de me surveiller parce qu'ils ont peur que quelque chose m'arrive, et j'en ai marre que Lea puisse s'entraîner plus durement que moi parce que Maître Yen Sid pense qu'en tant de fille je dois recevoir un traitement spécial, et je déteste cette Keyblade ! »

Pour marquer ses paroles, elle poussa légèrement son arme du pied vers la femme, afin qu'elle puisse mieux la voir. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle rougit légèrement et jet un regard gêné. Maintenant qu'elle avait pu laisser libre cours à sa colère, elle se sentait stupide d'avoir ouvert son cœur à une adulte qui avait sûrement mieux à faire. Mais Tifa semblait intéressée, et elle fixait un regard pensif sur la Keyblade à leurs pieds.

« C'est une jolie Keyblade, très fleurie. »

« Je sais, et c'est ça le problème. Je veux qu'on me prenne au sérieux quand j'arrive au combat, pas qu'on rit en pensant que je ne suis qu'une petite fille faible. »

« Hm. Je sais ce que tu ressens. »

La rousse lui jeta un regard ébahi. Tifa qui était si forte, Tifa dont les poings terrifiaient ses proches, Tifa qui parvenait à soumettre Cloud, Léon et Cid d'un regard ? Comme devinant ses pensées, la brune pouffa.

« Crois-moi, il m'a fallu du temps pour en arriver là. Quand j'étais une adolescente, je vivais dans un petit village, et on ne me respectait que parce que j'étais la fille du maire, par pour moi. Si j'avais reçu un gil – un munny » se corrigea-t-elle, et Kairi n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un monde avec une monnaie différente avant ça, « à chaque fois qu'on me jetait un regard concupiscent à cause de ma poitrine, j'aurai eu suffisamment d'argent pour faire réparer ce monde et quelques autres en plus. »

Ça, Kairi pouvait facilement l'imaginer. Elle avait remarqué les quelques regards traînants de Lea et Riku sur le corps de la brune, et en avait été gênée pour elle, mais avait vite remarqué que Tifa était douée pour repérer ces regards et fixait leur auteur jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il avait été surpris et soit trop embarrassé pour recommencer. Elle en avait été admirative, et souhaitait qu'elle puisse un jour avoir le même genre d'assurance et force tranquille que dégageait la femme.

« Je suis une Princesse de Cœur. Les gens pensent qu'à cause de ça, je devrais rester dans ce monde, assise dans un siège à gouverner, et pas partir me battre. »

« Et ce que pensent les autres te préoccupe tant que ça ? »

« Non ! Je m'en fiche. Mais comment est-ce que je suis censée aider les autres quand mes ennemis rient en me voyant et font demi-tour en disant qu'ils ne se battront pas contre une fille ? Quand ma Keyblade ressemble plus à une œuvre d'art qu'à une arme ? »

Si un jour elle retrouvait le crétin qui avait osé abandonner son combat au Colisée en apprenant qu'elle était son adversaire parce qu'il refusait de toucher à une fille, elle le lui ferait payer.

« Tu ne peux pas. »

« Quoi ?! »

L'adolescente lui jeta un regard mi-indigné mi-furieux. Elle n'attendait pas que la brune lui donne une solution à son problème, mais de là à dire très clairement que c'était impossible !

« Laisse-moi finir. Tu ne peux pas, pour l'instant », reprit calmement Tifa, « les gens ne te prendront pas au sérieux, parce que tu es délicate. C'est à toi de leur faire réaliser leur erreur. Je sais que tu ne le vois pas comme ça, mais ton beau visage et ta jolie Keyblade sont des atouts. Tes adversaires te sous-estimeront, au départ. C'est très frustrant, je sais, mais utilise-le à ton avantage. Montre-leur que tu es plus qu'une gentille fille, écrase-les. J'ai déjà eu à utiliser mon corps pour me faire paraître faible, et c'est une technique qui marche en cas de besoin. Un adversaire qui te sous-estime, c'est un combat quasiment gagné. En attendant d'être assez puissante pour pouvoir gagner tes combats par le talent pur, utilise tous les As que tu as dans ta manche. »

Kairi resta silencieuse, ruminant ce qui venait de lui être dit. La femme se tourna complètement vers elle.

« Pour tes amis, va les voir et mets les poings sur les i. Bats-toi contre eux aussi si besoin, pour qu'ils réalisent que tu sais te défendre. En ce qui concerne ton maître... Tu as bien dit qu'il donnait des exercices plus compliqués à son autre élève, c'est ça ? Montre-lui que tu peux faire la même chose. Et s'il refuse, entraîne-toi en cachette. »

« M'entraîner en cachette ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ça serait simple. Si tu veux être leur égale, il faudra que tu y travailles. Devenir forte prend du temps, à toi de voir si tu t'en sens capable. »

Elle hocha la tête d'un air décidé. Elle n'avait même pas besoin d'y réfléchir. Elle voulait devenir une guerrière, une vraie, qui pouvait protéger ceux auxquels elle tenait. Tifa se pencha vers elle et lui adressa un sourire malicieux, avec une touche de quelque chose de dangereux derrière, et Kairi fut séduite. Elle espéra qu'un jour, elle parviendrait aussi à effrayer les gens avec un simple sourire d'apparence innocent.

« Et, entre nous, il n'y a rien de plus satisfaisant au monde que de voir la tête d'un homme qui vient de se prendre une raclée par une femme qui fait une tête de moins que lui. »

La rousse éclata de rire.


	31. Night

Bonsoir !  
Désolée, j'aurai passé la semaine à poster mes chapitres avec un jour de retard. Mais pour aujourd'hui, j'ai une excuse : je révisais pour un partiel (oui, encore et toujours). Sinon, ce thème, il me vient d'une remarque que je m'étais faite en voyant que le ciel de la Cité du Crépuscule ne changeait jamais. Le tout enrobé d'amitié et de bonne humeur, parce que ça reste Kingdom Hearts, c'est censé être la base de la saga. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Le Maître va nous tuer. » prévint Riku.

Sora lui adressa un grand sourire mais ne ralentit pas, et Kairi pouffa.

« Fais pas la gueule, l'albinos, on va juste s'amuser un peu. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça », grommela le concerné en jetant un regard noir à Lea.

« Désolé, Maître Riku. Aurais-je blessé votre ego par mégarde ? »

« Tu connais des grands mots comme mégarde, toi ? » se moqua la seule fille du groupe.

Le rouquin prit un air faussement blessé, et posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

« Sous-entendrais-tu que je suis un idiot, Kairi ? Je croyais qu'on était amis ! »

« C'est toi qui le dit, pas moi ! »

« Sora ! » geignit le plus âgé.

« Quoi ? »

« Kairi est méchante avec moi ! »

« Kairi, laisse Lea tranquille. Tu sais bien que c'est mal de s'en prendre à plus faible que soi. »

Le roux se stoppa net, offusqué, tandis que Sora lui adressait un regard faussement innocent. Kairi éclata de rire, et même Riku se détendit un peu face à leurs bêtises.

« Hey, Sora ! Kairi ! Ça faisait longtemps ! »

Ils se tournèrent pour voir Pence arriver vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres. Néanmoins, il se figea net en voyant Lea, et commença à reculer.

« Tout va bien, Pence ! » tenta de le rassurer la jeune rousse.

« Oui ! Lea est notre ami maintenant. » Confirma Sora en hochant vigoureusement de la tête.

Le concerné eut l'air légèrement gêné et se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

« Désolé, pour la dernière fois. »

L'adolescent brun le regarda quelques secondes en silence, mais pas rancunier, accepta ses excuses en souriant.

« C'est pas grave, du moment que tout est arrangé. »

Pence posa un regard curieux sur le quatrième membre de leur groupe, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

« Voici Riku ! » présenta le plus jeune en prenant le bras de son ami, et le concerné hocha la tête en signe de salutation.

« Tu l'as retrouvé, alors ! » s'enthousiasma son interlocuteur.

« Oui, enfin ! »

« Je suis content pour toi. » sourit-il. « Sinon, pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là ? »

« On voulait vous faire faire un tour dans un autre monde ! Ça vous tente ? »

Le garçon hocha frénétiquement la tête en remontant son bandeau d'une main.

« Génial ! Je vais chercher les autres, attendez-nous ! »

Et sur ce, il partit en courant en direction de leur cachette, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas eu la chance de pouvoir visiter la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle la dernière fois et en avaient tous les trois été déçus, mais ce coup-ci, c'était un véritable autre monde qu'ils allaient voir, pas une simple copie ! Il avait vraiment hâte, et il savait qu'Olette et Hayner seraient tous aussi ravis.

Du côté des quatre Porteurs de la Keyblade, l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment la même.

« Le Maître va nous tuer. » répéta Riku.

Les trois autres soupirèrent en cœur.

« Sérieusement, apprend à vivre, mec. »

« Allez, on va bien s'amuser, Riku. »

« Ils ont raison », renchérit la rousse. « On va juste faire une petite balade pendant quelques heures, leur montrer des trucs cools, puis on les ramènera ici en un seul morceau. Le Maître n'en saura jamais rien. »

« Si ça finit mal, je dirai que vous m'avez kidnappé. » prévint le concerné.

« Ouais, ouais », fut la réponse commune qu'il reçut.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leur attente fut récompensée et les trois autres arrivèrent enfin. Pence avait dû leur expliquer la situation, car ce fut tout juste si Hayner et Olette marquèrent un temps d'arrêt en voyant le visage de Lea. La jeune brune se jeta sur son amie.

« Kairi ! Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien ! »

Elle rit gentiment et lui rendit son étreinte.

« Tout s'est arrangé. » Elle se tourna vers les deux écoliers. « Alors, ça vous dit, un petit voyage ? »

« Carrément ! » répondit Hayner en souriant.

« Alors, c'est parti ! » s'écria Sora avec un grand sourire avant de prendre la direction du vaisseau gummi.

« On va où ? Pays des Merveilles ? »

« Pour finir décapités par la Reine de Cœur ? Non merci. »

« Okay, alors, hm... Je sais ! »

Et sur ce, l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains fit faire un demi-tour complet au vaisseau.

« Tu nous emmènes où ? » demanda Hayner, curieux.

« C'est une surprise ! » gazouilla Sora, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les autres Porteurs de la Keyblade n'en furent pas tellement rassurés. Ils savaient se défendre bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas le cas des adolescents originaires de la Cité du Crépuscule, et leur but était de s'amuser, pas d'essayer de sauver leurs peaux.

« C'est pas dangereux comme endroit, pas vrai ? » questionna Kairi avec un sourire crispé.

« Non, pas du tout. C'est super, comme endroit, on peut y faire quelque chose de génial. Et il y a bien quelques pirates, mais ils ne sont pas très doués. »

Le visage de Lea s'illumina de compréhension.

« Oh, je vois ! Bonne idée ! »

« Je sais », se rengorgea le plus jeune.

Kairi et Riku échangèrent un regard, mais ne dirent rien. Au moins, Lea avait un instinct de survie suffisamment développé pour leur éviter les endroits trop dangereux, donc son approbation devait être un bon signe. Tout du moins, ils l'espéraient.

« Eeeeeet... Atterrissage ! »

A peine la porte était-elle ouverte que tous s'étaient précipités dehors, intrigués par leur nouvel environnement. Mais cela ne dura pas.

« C'EST QUOI CA ? »

C'était Olette qui avait crié, mais Hayner et Pence semblaient tout autant terrifiés qu'elle. Ni une ni deux, les quatre combattants avaient invoqués leur Keyblade, prêts à affronter la menace, mais ils ne virent absolument rien autour d'eux. Ils échangèrent des regards confus.

« Hm, de quoi tu parles ? » interrogea Sora en se grattant la tempe d'un air perplexe.

« Ça ! » répondit le blond en tendant le doigt au-dessus d'eux.

« C'est le ciel », répondit Lea en le regardant comme s'il était stupide.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est noir ? Et c'est quoi, ce truc rond ? Et les petits points qui brillent ? »

« C'est la lune, et les étoiles. » expliqua Kairi, qui avait compris le problème et essayait de ne pas rire, « et le ciel est noir parce qu'il fait nuit. »

Les trois compères gardèrent leur regard fixé sur l'étendue au-dessus de leur tête d'un air mi-émerveillé mi-effrayé.

« C'est joli », murmura Olette.

« Vous n'avez jamais vu la nuit ? » s'étonna Sora.

« Évidemment que non, » fit remarquer Riku. « Ils vivent à la Cité du _Crépuscule_. Leur ciel est un coucher de soleil perpétuel. Le jour, la nuit, ils ne connaissent pas. Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est vrai que ça doit faire bizarre », songea-t-il à voix haute.

« Un peu », avoua Pence. « Mais c'est génial. »

« Ouais », confirma Hayner, absorbé dans sa contemplation. « Est-ce qu'il est plus proche que le ciel normal ? »

« C'est juste une impression », le rassura Kairi.

« Enfin, ça, ça dépend de vous. » sourit le plus jeune.

Une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans le regard de Lea.

« Vous voyez l'arbre, là-bas ? »

« Le gros arbre plein de trous ? Avec de la lumière ? »

« Ouais, celui-là. Il y a un garçon spécial qui habite là-bas, et une de ses amies peut vous apprendre un truc vraiment cool. On vous attend là-bas. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

Mais le roux ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Sora avec un sourire goguenard.

« On fait la course ? Le premier qui touche la plus haute branche de l'arbre gagne. Le perdant devra faire les corvées de l'autre pendant une semaine. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, le plus âgé décolla. L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains prit un air outragé mais ne tarda pas à le suivre.

« Tricheur ! On est censés partir en même temps ! »

Seul le rire de son adversaire lui répondit. Pendant ce temps, les cinq adolescents, laissés derrière, les regardèrent partir, la bouche grande ouverte.

« C'est moi où ils viennent de s'envoler ? »

« Ils peuvent voler ? » demanda Hayner d'un ton excité. « Comment ils font ? »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'on pouvait, grâce à de la poussière de fée de ce monde », expliqua Riku. « J'imagine qu'ils en ont tous les deux reçu. Ça doit être ça, la surprise de Sora. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » demanda Olette, qui partait déjà. « Rattrapons-les ! Je veux essayer, moi aussi ! »

« Ouais ! »

Ses deux amis la suivirent en riant, et Kairi sourit.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Ça vaut le coup de désobéir un peu au Maître si on peut s'amuser et tout oublier, non ? »

Riku sentit ses lèvres s'étirer à leur tour.

« Tu as raison. » Il partit en courant. « Le dernier arrivé est une poule mouillée ! »

« Hey ! Tu vas voir ! »

Les rires des différents adolescents résonnèrent dans le Pays Imaginaire.


	32. Smooth

Bonjour !  
Je suis à l'heure o/ Comme quoi, ça m'arrive. Concernant ce chapitre, je préviens, il est composé à 90% de lemon gay. **SI LES SCÈNES DE SEXE ENTRE HOMMES VOUS DÉRANGENT, NE LISEZ PAS CE THÈME.** Voilà, c'est écrit en grand et gras, logiquement vous êtes prévenus, la lecture se fera en toute connaissance de cause :) Sinon, pour le couple, il est assez bizarre oui, mais je l'ai vu une fois dans une fic, et depuis je l'adore x) Donc je vous le fais subir.  
Bonne lecture, j'espère !

* * *

« Hmm... »

Un soupir d'aise s'échappa des lèvres d'Isa alors que des baisers étaient parsemés le long de son cou. Il pencha la tête pour laisser un meilleur accès à son partenaire, profitant de l'occasion pour caresser son dos d'un geste lent et tranquille. Il profita de l'affection qui lui était offerte si librement. Après avoir passé presque dix ans en tant que Simili puis possédé par Xehanort, il avait perdu l'habitude de ressentir des émotions, et les sentiments que lui offrait son amant l'effrayaient, parfois. Mais la plupart du temps, il se contentait de s'en abreuver, se réjouissant de pouvoir sentir son cœur se gonfler d'amour à nouveau. Et il savait que Terra comprenait, ayant lui-même subi un sort semblable au sien, et il n'hésitait pas à ouvrir son cœur à la moindre occasion pour lui rappeler que désormais, il était humain, et bien lui.

Les baisers du brun descendirent jusqu'à sa clavicule qu'il mordilla légèrement, et il saisit l'occasion pour passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure rebelle. Parfois, il avait comme l'impression d'être redevenu Saïx, et que la personne dans le lit avec lui était Xemnas, mais il suffisait d'un murmure doux de son partenaire pour qu'il parvienne à s'ancrer à la réalité. Le Supérieur n'avait jamais été tendre dans les draps, l'utilisant dès qu'il en ressentait le besoin avant de le jeter battu et meurtri hors de la chambre une fois satisfait. Terra, au contraire, était prévoyant, et aimait faire durer les choses. Il aimait le faire se tordre de plaisir, le voir apprécier ses attentions, et faisait passer ses envies avant les siens. Il en aurait été gêné, s'il ne ressentait pas autant le besoin d'être le centre d'attention de quelqu'un, pour se souvenir qu'il était important au moins aux yeux d'une personne dans cet univers.

Un coup de langue passa sur un de ses tétons, et il gémit de plaisir, son fil de pensées interrompu. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du brun, et Isa roula des yeux. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant que son amant ne répète son action, et il laissa échapper un souffle tremblotant, le laissant s'amuser. Il se sentait durcir, peu à peu, et frissonna en sentant les mains pleines de callosités caresser ses cuisses. Il adorait la peau de Terra. Il était couvert de cicatrices accumulées au fil de ses nombreux combats, et ses mains étaient calleuses là où il tenait sa Keyblade. De son point de vue, il pouvait voir une brûlure dans le bas de son dos, et une longue coupure sur son épaule. Un accident d'entraînement et l'attaque d'un Nescient qui l'avait pris un dépourvu, avait-il un jour expliqué en haussant les épaules. Ces marques de vie, elles rendaient son corps plus réel, plus tangible, et il s'en sentait bizarrement apaisé. Et puis, elles marquaient un contraste intéressant avec la douceur des draps en dessous de lui.

A l'inverse, son propre corps était lisse. Il n'y avait pas la moindre cicatrice, pas le moindre bleu, pas même une rougeur persistante due à vieille blessure. Les corps des Simili ne marquaient pas comme le corps d'un être humain. Un simple soin suffisait à effacer toutes leurs blessures. Ils n'avaient jamais découvert pourquoi, même si Vexen avait à l'époque supposé que c'était à cause du manque de leur cœur. Les Ténèbres étaient censées dévorer le cœur, mais puisqu'ils n'en avaient pas, elles prenaient les petites choses qu'elles pouvaient, comme les marques qui faisaient d'eux des êtres uniques. Peut-être était-ce vrai, peut-être non. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, plus concentré sur le résultat. Il avait une peau douce et vierge, comme s'il n'avait pas passé une décennie à lutter pour être complet et libre. Parfois, il en avait horreur, de son corps.

« Isa ? » murmura Terra. « Tout va bien ? »

Il se reconcentra sur son amant, et réalisa, un peu tard, que ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il avait tout arrêté pour le fixer d'un air inquiet.

« Désolé. » soupira-t-il.

Le brun se redressa et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Il profita du baiser pour se laisser aller et serra le corps chaud de son partenaire contre lui. Il se recula après quelques minutes et alla mordiller son lobe d'oreille, lui tirant un gémissement guttural.

« Continuons. »

Les mains baladeuses de Terra le firent frémir, et il lui rendit la pareille, caressant son corps avec ferveur. Il gémit à son tour quand la traînée de baisers reprit le long de son torse, passant de sa poitrine à son ventre jusqu'à son pelvis, que le brun contourna, à sa plus grande frustration, pour arriver à ses cuisses. Il grogna et bougea son bassin pour le faire se dépêcher, mais il sourit simplement et continua de faire grandir sa frustration tout en ignorant son érection presque douloureuse. Se mordant la lèvre, Isa serra les draps soyeux dans ses mains, et tenta de se convaincre d'être patient. Mais son petit manège continua encore pendant de nombreuses minutes, et alors qu'il se sentait prêt à craquer et à forcer son amant à changer de direction, ce dernier prit la décision de lui-même et engloutit sa raideur d'un seul mouvement.

Il se tendit, s'obligeant à ne pas bouger pour ne pas le blesser, mais des mains puissantes vinrent saisir ses hanches, lui permettant de se laisser aller. Et il le fit : avec un fort gémissement, il se laissa submerger par le plaisir que lui procurait Terra. Son corps frémissait tandis qu'il s'arquait de désir, et il enfouit une main dans la chevelure brune de son partenaire, tirant doucement dessus, le faisant gémir à son tour. Les vibrations se répercutaient sur son membre, et la stimulation était telle qu'il en devenait fou. Devoir le repousser fut compliqué, mais il avait besoin de plus que ça. Un regard confus suivit, avant que le brun ne comprenne et ne parte fouiller dans la table de chevet pour trouver du lubrifiant.

Doucement, un, deux, puis trois doigts s'engouffrèrent en lui, le détendant et le préparant pour la suite. Des soupirs et des gémissements de plaisir lui échappaient sans qu'il ne parvienne à les retenir, et au-dessus de lui, Terra le dévorait du regard tout en le noyant de compliments. Isa agrippa son bras et remua des hanches, le plaisir et le désir l'engloutissant. Il avait besoin de bien plus. Le souffle court, il le fit comprendre à son amant en l'embrassant passionnément, et les doigts disparurent après quelques secondes. La sensation de vide qui suivit, bien qu'il savait qu'elle ne durerait pas, lui fit froncer les sourcils, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose de plus imposant à son entrée. Il se détendit pendant que Terra s'enfonçait lentement en lui, et enfouit son visage dans sa main quand il lui caressa le visage en une question silencieuse. Il hocha la tête pour y répondre, et son amant commença de doux mouvements de hanches, le faisant frissonner.

Peu à peu, le plaisir s'installa dans son bas-ventre, et remonta dans tout son corps, jusqu'à ses orteils et aux bouts de ses doigts. Il s'arqua pour mieux le sentir et entoura la taille de son partenaire avec ses jambes afin de le rapprocher d'autant plus. Les minutes qui suivirent ne furent plus que nerfs brûlants, corps tremblants et suants, et gémissements rauques parfois coupés par des baisers passionnés. Isa se sentait se perdre dans le rythme de leurs coups de rein, incapable de réfléchir et seulement de ressentir. C'était si différent de ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'alors, de sa vie froide de Simili, qu'il en adorait d'autant plus ses moments. Brusquement, il sentit les va-et-vient se faire plus puissants, plus rapides, et il se tendit alors que Terra martelait sa prostate. Ce fut plus qu'il n'en avait besoin, et au bout de quelques secondes, il se crispa et se laissa submerger par le plaisir. Il sentit vaguement le brun le suivre dans l'orgasme et se déverser à l'intérieur de lui, et il gémit une dernière fois.

Avec un soupir, son amant se détacha de lui et se laissa retomber sur le matelas à côté de lui. Isa ne bougea pas, profitant de ces quelques minutes de satisfaction et d'apaisement qui suivaient toujours son orgasme, où il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se laisser aller à la sensation de bien-être qui découlait de chacun des pores de sa peau. Une mèche de cheveux bruns vint chatouiller sa joue tandis que Terra enfouissait son visage dans son cou, et il caressa son cuir chevelu d'un geste paresseux.

« J'aime bien ces draps. Ils sont soyeux. »

C'était tellement incongru, tellement maladroit, tellement Terra, de sortir une chose pareille après leur acte, qu'Isa faillit rire en entendant son commentaire. Il se contenta toutefois de faire un bruit amusé tout en roulant des yeux.

« On en rachètera, si tu les aimes tant que ça. »

« Okay. »

Et le Porteur de la Keyblade se redressa pour l'embrasser tendrement. Parfois, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait avec un idiot pareil. Puis il se souvenait que l'idiot en question était le seul à l'avoir accepté sans avoir jamais rien attendu de sa part, ce que même Lea n'avait pas été capable de faire, et il se disait que finalement, il était tombé amoureux de la bonne personne.


	33. Stars

Bonjour bonjour !  
Suis-je en retard ? Oui. Est-ce surprenant ? Non. Désolée quand même, j'ai passé mon aprèm loin de chez moi, et le soir à un concert, donc j'ai totalement zappé. Mais voilà le chapitre o/ Il est assez particulier (et court), parce que j'ai voulu tenter quelque chose d'un peu original : j'ai écrit du point de vue d'un monde. Après tous, si les mondes ont des coeurs, qu'est-ce qui ne nous dit pas qu'ils ont une certaine conscience aussi ? Et donc voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture o/

* * *

Un cri silencieux résonna dans l'Univers.

Au début, ça avait commencé tout doucement. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Après tout, il était un monde équilibré, les Ténèbres avaient autant leur place ici que la Lumière. Et il arrivait souvent qu'un de ces deux côtés soit plus important dans le cœur de ceux qui habitaient son corps, cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Alors il n'avait pas réagi, et la vie avait suivi son cours.

Puis, peu à peu, les Ténèbres s'étaient faites plus pressantes, plus puissantes, et il avait senti les créatures qu'elles engendraient commencer à coloniser son corps. Il en avait été dérangé, et alerté. Il savait ce qui arrivait aux autres mondes lorsque ces créatures devenaient trop nombreuses pour être gérées. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, à part s'en remettre aux êtres humains qui vivaient sur lui, alors il avait attendu qu'ils s'en occupent.

Et ils avaient essayé, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Dès qu'ils en détruisaient un, dix prenaient sa place, et bientôt, tout son corps grouillait de ces Sans-cœurs. Il avait alors décidé d'agir à son tour, et, avec un cri de douleur que personne n'entendit, il se fractura en morceaux, abandonnant les parties de lui qui étaient les plus infestées par les vermines. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider les êtres qui dépendaient de lui, aussi laissa-t-il sa terre devenir infertile, et son eau se tarir, afin de garder ses dernières forces pour protéger son propre cœur.

En très peu de temps, la vie avait quitté tout être vivant, soit par la soif et la faim, soit par la main des Sans-cœurs, et il s'était retrouvé presque seul. Il ne restait plus qu'une masse grouillante de Ténèbres qui cherchait avidement un passage jusqu'à son centre, pour lui voler la seule chose qu'il restait. Elle finit par en trouver un, malgré ses efforts, et il ne put que ressentir, impuissant, lorsqu'elle le dévora.

Le monde sombra dans le Royaume des Ténèbres en criant son désespoir.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, une étoile s'éteignit dans le ciel, comme tant d'autres avant elle.


	34. White

Re-bonjour !  
Et oui, vous avez droit à deux chapitres, aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais envie, tout simplement. Certaines personnes (*tousse*Chl007*tousse*) auront remarqué que j'ai passé un chapitre. Normalement, il y avait "Journey", entre "Stars" et "White". Le problème, c'est que je l'ai pas fini ^^' Je sais pas comment le faire finir, et du coup je suis bloquée. Mais je le finirai, vous pouvez en être sûrs (ne serait-ce que parce que j'ai passé beaucoup, beaucoup trop de temps dessus pour l'abandonner), donc vous l'aurez à un moment.  
Concernant le thème-ci en lui-même, j'aime beaucoup la bromance (voire romance) Sora x Vanitas (je pense que vous l'avez compris, depuis le temps) ? Et j'ai totalement pour headcanon que ça s'est passé comme ça à un moment, parce que si Ventus a eu besoin de Sora pour stabiliser et reconstruire son coeur, je vois pas pourquoi Vanitas y aurait réussi de lui-même. D'où le thème :)  
Sur ce, bonne lecture o/  
PS : Je fais un peu de pub, même pas pour moi, mais Lizz Robinett a sorti une cover du thème de Sora il y a deux jours sur youtube, et je vous le recommande totalement, il est excellent !

* * *

Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps avant qu'il ne ressente les effets de leur séparation, mais une fois que ça avait commencé, il en avait hurlé. Il avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait en morceaux, que les Ténèbres en lui se retournaient contre lui et essayaient de le dévorer de l'intérieur. Ses cris résonnaient dans la Nécropole des Keyblades où il venait de naître, et une part de lui, encore consciente de son environnement, était soulagée que Maître Xehanort soit parti se débarrasser de sa partie lumineuse. S'il avait eu le malheur d'être surpris par son mentor pendant son moment de faiblesse, il savait que la punition qui aurait suivi aurait fait passer cette douleur pour une caresse.

Mais pour l'instant, il était beaucoup plus préoccupé par sa situation présente. Il nota distraitement qu'il était tombé à quatre pattes. Il serra les poings et tenta vainement de repousser les Ténèbres qui le détruisaient, quand bien même il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre elles. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il était un être fait de noirceur, pourquoi est-ce qu'elles essayaient de le dévorer ? Elles devraient l'accepter comme un des leurs ! Un nouveau hurlement lui échappa, puis il s'évanouit, son esprit incapable de tenir le coup.

Il se sentit tomber, peu à peu, dans une masse obscure. Il ne parvenait pas à voir ce qu'il l'entourait, ni même ce qu'il y avait en dessous de lui. Il ne pouvait même pas bouger, nota-t-il avec détachement. Ce ne fut que quand il comprit qu'il commençait à disparaître, doucement mais sûrement, que la peur le saisit. Non ! Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas alors qu'il venait juste de commencer son existence en tant que Vanitas ! Il voulait vivre, lui aussi, comme l'avait fait Ventus! Ce n'était pas juste !

Soudainement, il sentit sa chute ralentir, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit redressé, et il posa pied sur une surface plate. Une lumière blanche apparut, et elle sembla repousser les Ténèbres qui s'accrochaient à lui, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse voir sur quoi il avait atterri. C'était une énorme mosaïque dans les tons rouge et bleu sombre. Il aperçut, à ses pieds, un paysage représentant la Nécropole des Keyblades, et ce fut en se reconnaissant, grâce à sa combinaison, son masque et Clavis Vacuum, qu'il comprit. C'était son Palier de l'Eveil ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il était ici ? Il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir y accéder, à moins que... Il jeta un regard amer à la partie de la mosaïque qui était fracturée, et que les Ténèbres consumaient de plus en plus. Évidemment. Il n'était qu'une partie de cœur, après tout, et tout comme Ventus en ce moment, il était en train de se désintégrer. Un cœur brisé ne pouvait pas se soigner tout seul, après tout, même un cœur de Ténèbres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Il se tourna et regarda la boule de lumière blanche. Il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien elle qui avait parlé avec une voix enfantine, bien qu'il n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'un garçon ou d'une fille. S'il avait eu un visage, il aurait probablement eu l'air surpris. Ou peut-être juste en colère.

« Je suis en train de mourir, crétin. »

« C'est horrible ! » s'exclama-t-elle, sans relever l'insulte.

« Ça devait arriver. Le vieux n'est pas franchement un spécialiste de l'extraction de cœur, de ce que je sais. »

« C'est quelqu'un t'a fait ça ? » s'horrifia-t-elle.

« T'as écouté ce que je viens de dire ou pas ? »

Les Ténèbres en étaient à un quart de son Palier, remarqua-t-il. Son esprit nageait dans un mélange de terreur et d'amertume. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il était reconnaissant de la présence de la lumière, qui parvenait à le distraire de sa mort imminente.

« Il te faut de l'aide. »

Vanitas gronda.

« Sûrement pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! »

Elle sembla vibrer comme sous l'effet de ses émotions, et son ton était mi-indigné mi-inquiet quand elle lui répondit.

« Mais tu vas mourir ! »

Il sentit toute sa colère s'échapper à l'entente de cette phrase, et seule la peur et l'amertume restèrent.

« Ouais. Je sais. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux, tandis qu'ils regardaient son cœur se faire dévorer morceau par morceau. Il ne sentait plus la douleur, réalisa-t-il. Peut-être que son esprit la bloquait, pour au moins lui offrir une mort tranquille. Ou alors, c'était la lumière. Il n'en savait rien, mais en était reconnaissant dans tous les cas. Après quelques instants, ou minutes, il n'aurait su le dire, la lumière blanche reprit la parole.

« Je peux t'aider, moi. »

« Toi ? » répéta-t-il, dubitatif.

« Oui. Je peux essayer de réparer ton cœur grâce au mien. »

Vanitas tenta d'écraser la lueur d'espoir qui venait de s'allumer dans sa poitrine. Même si effectivement, elle était une personne qui pouvait l'aider, elle était bien trop lumineuse pour faire autre chose que le détruire un peu plus. Et de toute façon, les gens n'aidaient jamais sans attendre quoique ce soit en retour, et il refusait de s'endetter auprès d'un inconnu qui pourrait en profiter alors même qu'il commençait son existence.

« Tu n'y arriveras pas. » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu as besoin de Ténèbres, pas vrai ? Ma maman me dit toujours que dans chaque cœur, il y a une part de Ténèbres et une part de Lumière. J'ai partagé ma Lumière avec l'autre garçon, tout à l'heure. Je peux faire pareil avec toi. »

Sa poitrine se serra, et il la frotta d'un geste distrait. Il hésita. Il n'avait aucune raison de faire confiance à la lumière, mais en même temps, il voulait vraiment vivre. Il voulait rencontrer Ventus, et faire un avec lui. Ou devenir sa propre personne, peut-être, il ne savait pas vraiment. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait avoir le temps et l'occasion d'y réfléchir un peu plus longtemps. Alors, décidant d'arrêter de penser pour ne pas risquer de changer d'avis, il acquiesça.

« Génial ! Je vais m'occuper de ça. »

La lumière grossit soudainement, et s'entoura de noirceur. Le mélange était étrange, dégageant un éclat aveuglant, et il fut obligé de renforcer la noirceur de sa visière lorsqu'elle s'élargit au point de l'envelopper lui, puis tout son Palier de l'Eveil. Il baigna dans sa chaleur pendant quelques minutes, se sentant apaisé pour la première fois depuis sa création, puis la sentit se retirer peu à peu.

« Regarde ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et baissa le regard sur son vitrail. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il était de nouveau complet : la deuxième, ce fut le changement d'apparence de son image. Il resta sans réaction quelques secondes, puis se dépêcha de faire disparaître son casque et porta ses mains gantées à sa tête. Il se figea net lorsqu'il sentit de la chair sous ses doigts, là où aurait dû se trouver une masse de Ténèbres et une simple paire d'yeux rouges. Il tâta son tout nouveau visage avec des gestes hésitants, et, en remontant un peu, toucha même des mèches de cheveux. Comment était-ce possible ?

« Tu me ressembles. » dit joyeusement la lumière. « Tu es plus sombre, par contre. »

« Comment... ? » demanda-t-il, sous le choc.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est bien ! Tu es moins effrayant, comme ça. Et tu pourras te faire des amis plus facilement, si tu ressembles à un garçon normal ! »

Il fronça les sourcils, agacé, et sentit les muscles qui se contractaient, et contre son index le pli qui s'était formé. C'était une sensation étrange, mais agréable, comme s'il était un peu plus lui-même avec un visage.

« Comme si j'avais besoin d'amis. Les amis, c'est pour les faibles. »

« Hey ! » s'offusqua la lumière. « J'ai plein d'amis, moi ! »

« Alors tu es faible », dit-il en haussant les épaules. « En plus d'être un crétin. »

« T'es méchant ! Et d'abord, toi aussi tu es faible alors ! »

« N'importe quoi. Et puis j'ai autre chose à faire que de parler avec un gamin. Où est la sortie ? »

Il tourna la tête autour de lui, essayant de trouver une échappatoire, mais il n'y avait rien. Juste son Palier et les Ténèbres tout autour, mais après l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre avec elles, il préférait éviter de plonger dedans, au risque d'être détruit pour de bon cette fois.

« Je suis pas un gamin ! Et si, tu es faible, puisque tu as un ami. »

Vanitas renifla de façon dédaigneuse, et lui jeta un regard hautain.

« Ta mère t'a bercée trop près du mur ou quoi ? »

La lumière resta silencieuse quelques instants, le temps de comprendre, puis elle s'énerva.

« Hey ! C'est méchant ! »

« Je suis méchant », souligna-t-il, moqueur.

« Pfff. » Elle bouda un peu, puis se rapprocha de lui soudainement. « C'est pas grave, je te pardonne. Tu vas bientôt te réveiller, en plus. »

« Enfin. »

Mais la lumière n'en semblait pas si contente.

« C'est dommage. J'aurai bien aimé passer plus de temps avec toi. »

Il la regarda, surpris. Passer plus de temps avec lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voudrait faire ça ? Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, et savait très bien qu'il était loin d'être une personne agréable. Et encore, il venait juste de naître : il n'avait pas fini de construire sa personnalité, et il se doutait que d'ici quelques mois, il allait être imbuvable. Pas que ça le dérange, ceci dit. Au moins, s'il était antipathique, personne n'aurait l'envie de s'attacher à lui, et il ne serait pas ralenti par des boulets.

« Pourquoi ? » finit-il par demander, sa curiosité prenant le dessus.

« Ben, parce qu'on est amis ! »

Vanitas éclata de rire. C'était n'importe quoi. Comment est-ce que la lumière pouvait croire qu'ils étaient amis, alors qu'ils étaient si différents, et qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment rencontrés ? Et n'avait-elle rien écouté quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'amis ?

« T'es vraiment un crétin, hein. »

« C'est pas grave. » dit-elle, et elle avait l'air contrariée, puis elle sembla se réjouir. « Moi, je te considère comme mon ami, même si toi tu m'aimes pas ! Et tu as pas le choix ! »

Il grogna, et s'apprêtait à rétorquer méchamment quand il remarqua que son vitrail se brouillait rapidement. Il était temps, il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de cet endroit.

« J'espère qu'on se reverra, un jour. Tu auras juste à suivre la connexion entre nos cœurs pour me retrouver, d'accord ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que la lumière disparut à son tour, et le noir prit le dessus, engloutissant tout sur son passage. Il sursauta brusquement quand il aperçut qu'il était revenu à la réalité, dans la Nécropole des Keyblades. Il se redressa en position assise, et posa une main sur sa poitrine. A l'intérieur, il sentait son cœur battre la chamade, réparé. Il ne ressentait plus la moindre douleur, non plus; il était prêt pour la suite des événements, pour subir l'entraînement de son Maître. Et puis, il acceptait d'être un peu faible, si ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait garder la lumière.

Caché derrière son masque, Vanitas sourit.


	35. Eyes

Bonjour !  
Je commence par la bonne nouvelle : j'ai fini Journey o/ Il faut que je l'envoie à mon bêta maintenant, mais je sais pas quand ça se fera, il est un peu occupé en ce moment. Mais dès qu'il est corrigé, je vous le publie :) C'est le thème le plus long pour l'instant, et il le restera probablement, je me vois pas refaire la même pour un autre thème.  
Sinon, concernant le thème d'aujourd'hui, il m'a été inspiré par un fanart que j'aime bien, parce qu'il traite d'une idée assez triste mais qui aurait pu être géniale à voir dans le canon. Je n'en dirai pas plus pour ne pas vous spoiler, donc sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Riku courait, jetant à peine des coups d'oeil autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Il connaissait le chemin, de toute façon, pour être déjà venu à cet endroit afin d'aider Sora à combattre le reste de l'Organisation XIII et Xemnas. Il savait où il devait se diriger pour rejoindre l'énorme salle du conseil, avec ses immenses sièges blancs. Son coeur lui disait que c'était là qu'il trouverait Sora. Ses Esprits couraient et volaient derrière lui, tentant tant bien que mal de suivre son rythme, et encore une fois, il leur était reconnaissant de l'avoir aidé tout au long de cet examen. Sans eux, il n'y serait jamais arrivé, et il n'aurait jamais pu atteindre l'Illusiocitadelle.

Il faillit rire en songeant que pour une fois, c'était lui qui allait sauver son meilleur ami, et pas l'inverse. Il allait pouvoir s'en vanter un peu une fois que tout serait fini, d'ailleurs. Il était sûr que Sora allait bouder un peu avant de lui faire remarquer que puisqu'il l'avait lui-même sauvé deux fois, le score penchait quand même en sa faveur. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres, et il manqua de ne pas éviter l'attaque de l'énorme lion coloré sorti de nulle part. L'endroit était empli de Cauchemars, et même si au début, il avait réussi à les éviter en courant, désormais, ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'il s'offre ce luxe.

Il serra les dents, frustré, et asséna plusieurs coups puissants de Keyblade à l'Avale-Rêve qui se dressait devant lui. Il était en train de perdre du temps, à devoir combattre. Sora était en danger, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être retardé ! Mais les monstres ne semblaient pas de cet avis, et l'attaquaient vicieusement, dédaignant les Esprits pour se concentrer sur lui. Ils avaient pour but de le ralentir un maximum, comprit-il. Il gronda, irrité, et redoubla d'ardeur, ignorant ses muscles qui criaient de douleur. Son meilleur ami comptait sur lui, et il refusait de le laisser tomber encore une fois !

Ce fut à bout de souffle qu'il pénétra dans l'énorme salle blanche. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de respirer, puisqu'à peine s'était-il dirigé vers Sora, soulagé de le voir sain et sauf, que le jeune Xehanort l'avait renvoyé voler sur la plateforme centrale. Il grogna en se relevant. L'atterrissage n'avait pas été très agréable pour ses côtes. Sa Keyblade pointé vers son ennemi, il le fixa froidement, mais ce dernier semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose. Amusé, et très fier de lui, aussi. Il sentit son ventre se nouer, mais ne dit rien. Il écouta, perplexe puis inquiet, l'adolescent lui expliquer le plan de sa version du futur, et les douze autres réceptacles apparaître sur les différents sièges.

Mickey arriva à son tour, et tenta de l'aider. Mais son sort Stop ne tint pas longtemps, pas avec Maître Xehanort sur place, et à peine eut-il commencé à combattre le plus jeune réceptacle que l'effet se dissipait déjà. Avec un sourire moqueur, celui-ci recula, et le Maître de la Keyblade prit la parole. Il leur raconta, l'air passionné (et assez effrayant, songea Riku), les événements de la Guerre des Keyblades, et ce qu'il avait prévu pour reconstruire la x-blade. Les sept morceaux de Lumière, et les 13 réceptacles de Ténèbres. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se soucier de ça. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards à son meilleur ami, qui dormait sur cet immense siège, les bras pendants et la tête penchée en avant. Il avait l'air paisible, inconscient du danger tout autour de lui. La voix rocailleuse du Maître le sortit de sa contemplation, et il se retourna pour le voir se lever sur son trône. Il fit un grand geste des bras, les écartant de façon théâtrale, et sourit d'un air satisfait.

"Et nous voilà maintenant tous réunis. Que le treizième réceptacle se réveille !"

Riku sentit ses entrailles se glacer. C'était impossible.

Sora releva lentement la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Une paire d'iris dorés se découvrit, et un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres.

"Tu es arrivé trop tard, Riku."


	36. Abandoned

Bonjour !  
Voilà le thème du jour. J'ai joué sur plusieurs nuances de l'abandon pour celui-ci :) Et à nouveau, j'ai fait revenir les personnages de KHUx, qui sont intéressants mine de rien.  
Sinon, concernant KH III. IL SORT DANS DIX JOURS. Désolée, mais j'en peux plus d'attendre xD Après, concernant mes thèmes, certains seront forcément contraires au canon de KH III, vu que je les ai écrit bien avant que les trailers du jeu sortent. J'ai pensé à les supprimer et les réécrire, mais j'avoue que ça m'aurait embêté, donc je vais les garder, et on aura qu'à dire que c'est des What If?, du coup. Et pour les thèmes que je n'ai pas encore écrit (il m'en manque 35, pour être exacte, mais je me suis remise à l'écriture, et je vais essayer de les finir, promis), je les baserai peut-être sur KH III. Si c'est le cas, je le signalerai avec un gros **SPOILER KH III** , pour que ceux qui prennent leur temps.  
Pendant que j'y suis : la ps4 est chez ma mère, chez qui je ne vais que deux week-ends par mois. Je vais suivre un let's play, mais même là, je devrais attendre que les épisodes sortent, donc ça va me prendre du temps pour finir. Tout ça pour dire : je vous en prie, me spoilez pas le jeu. Je dirai à partir de quand j'aurai fini et vous pourrez commencer à m'en parler à ce moment-là :)  
Enfin bref, sur ce, bonne lecture !

« Qui veut jouer aux oies ? »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Ava, qui venait de poser la question d'un ton enthousiaste. Invi soupira et se replongea dans son livre. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi la jeune fille essayait encore : Aced allait refuser sèchement, trop en colère contre eux pour accepter, Ira allait décliner en disant qu'il avait trop de travail, et elle-même finirait par répondre par la négative. Seul Gula acceptait encore, parfois, quand le Maître Renard parvenait à passer outre les défenses autour de son cœur. Il était temps qu'elle ouvre les yeux à son tour : peut-être avaient-ils été une famille, mais depuis quelques mois, les liens qui les unissaient s'étaient distendus et allaient probablement se briser dans peu de temps. Les secrets de chacun étaient trop lourds et trop importants pour que la méfiance ne s'installe pas dans leur cœur.

Le silence s'installa, chacun se replongeant dans ses occupations sans répondre, et elle put presque sentir la joie d'Ava se tarir et être remplacée par la tristesse. Elle s'en sentit sincèrement désolée pour elle. Elle aimait la jeune fille, et était une de personnes dont elle était la plus proche, mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer à la protéger de la vie comme elle l'avait fait jusque là. Si leur Maître disait vrai, alors les événements futurs allaient être catastrophiques, et la jeune Maître devait apprendre à être suffisamment forte pour y faire face. Pour ça, il lui fallait ouvrir les yeux une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé un moment ensemble. » murmura tristement la concernée.

« Et pour quelle raison ? » claqua Aced, la voix grondante.

« Tu sais que- »

« Moi, je veux bien jouer. » les interrompit Gula, les réduisant au silence.

Le Maître Léopard lui prit le plateau de jeu des mains, poussa les tas de papiers qui jonchaient la table, et le posa dessus. Ava lui lança un énorme sourire, et l'aida à préparer les pions et les dés.

« Et toi, Invi ? »

Le Maître Serpent faillit sursauter, mais se retint à temps. Gula ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis des semaines. Lorsque leur Maître était parti, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, avait passé de moins en moins de temps dans leur tour, et comme elle-même avait tendance à rester enfermée dans le bureau ou à vadrouiller dehors, ils ne se croisaient presque plus. Quand c'était le cas, ils se contentaient de se saluer d'un geste de tête muet avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Elle avait été chagrinée de la distance qui s'était installée en eux, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper. Après, quand elle aurait trouvé un moyen d'empêcher la Guerre des Keyblades, elle trouverait une façon d'arranger les choses entre eux, elle se l'était promis.

Si Ava le lui avait demandé, elle aurait répondu non sans véritable hésitation. Mais puisque Gula faisait un effort, alors elle pouvait faire de même.

« Avec plaisir. »

Elle laissa son livre sur son siège, notant le numéro de sa page, et remarqua du coin de l'oeil qu'Aced et Ira semblaient surpris par sa réponse, de ce qu'elle pouvait voir avec leurs masques. C'est vrai qu'elle était habituellement la dernière à vouloir jouer à un jeu de société. Mais la situation avait changé, et elle aussi, et si jamais effectivement leur destin était inéluctable, alors elle voulait passer du temps avec eux, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Aussi s'installa-t-elle à son tour à la table, juste à côté d'Ava, qui sembla ravie de sa présence. Invi ne put retenir un léger sourire en sa direction.

« Te joindras-tu à nous, Aced ? » demanda-t-elle.

Gula lui avait tendu la main malgré leurs différends ces derniers temps. Maintenant, c'était à elle de faire le premier pas vers un de ses compagnons qu'elle avait beaucoup trop négligé depuis le départ de leur Maître. Même si elle restait persuadée qu'il faisait fausse route, le Maître Ours avait de bonnes intentions et un cœur fort, et elle ne voulait pas rester brouillée avec lui pour une différence d'opinion. Ce dernier resta muet de stupeur quelques secondes, puis il hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Puis il inspira, comme pour se donner courage, et tourna la tête vers le dernier membre de leur famille.

« Tu viens, Ira ? »

Un rare sourire vint étirer les lèvres du Maître Licorne, et il laissa tomber ses montagnes de paperasse pour venir s'installer à leurs côtés en silence. Ava rayonnait littéralement, et le Maître Serpent en était contente. Quand bien même elle souhaitait que l'adolescente s'endurcisse un peu, elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle perde sa lumière si précieuse, et la voir aussi heureuse lui faisait chaud au cœur.

« Le jeu de l'oie, ça vous va ? Il y a aussi les petits chevaux, sinon. Ou je peux aller chercher autre chose, si vous préférez. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » la rassura gentiment leur nouveau leader.

« Okay. Bon, celui qui fait le plus haut score commence, d'accord ? »

Le dé passa de mains en mains, et en peu de temps, la partie fut lancée. Rapidement, les rires et les exclamations offusquées fusèrent, de même que les accusations de tricherie et autres preuves d'indignations communes à tout jeu de société. Puis les parties s'enchaînèrent pendant l'après-midi, et les jeux varièrent, et, l'espace de quelques heures, tous leurs soucis furent oubliés. Il n'y eut plus de Guerre des Keyblades imminente, plus de page manquante, plus de tensions. Il ne resta qu'une bande d'enfants devenus trop vite adultes qui s'amusait.

L'espace de quelques heures, les cinq Oracles redevinrent la famille qu'ils n'avaient plus été depuis le départ de leur frère Luxu et leur abandon par leur père.


	37. Dreams

Bonjour !  
Voilà le thème d'aujourd'hui o/ Il me vient d'une discussion que j'avais eu avec une amie. On jouait à BBS, et arrivées à ce boss-ci, j'ai fait remarquer que son "I can see you" (pas traduit dans le jeu, comme la plupart des phrases de boss pendant la petite cinématique juste avant le combat) était très creepy. Et du coup, voilà. Et puis, j'adore Terra.  
Je sais que beaucoup de gens ne l'aiment pas parce qu'ils le trouvent crédule à mort, à croire les mensonges de Xehanort. Et je suis d'accord qu'il l'est, mais je pense aussi que c'est parce qu'il se déteste tellement, il a tellement été dénigré par Eraqus pour les Ténèbres dans son coeur, que quand quelqu'un, Maître Xehanort, un Maître de la Keyblade reconnu, lui dit que les Ténèbres peuvent avoir un bon côté et qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un d'affreux pour en avoir dans son coeur, il veut y croire, croire qu'il n'est pas faible ou monstrueux, et donc il suit Maître Xehanort (dont il n'a, de plus, aucune raison de douter, vu son statut). Bref, j'adore vraiment Terra, et je le défendrai jusque sur mon lit de mort.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _« I can seeeee you... »_

Terra se redressa d'un bond, Keyblade en main, tout en surveillant les alentours avec des yeux encore brouillés par le sommeil. Réalisant soudainement que ce n'était qu'un rêve, il souffla et se laissa retomber au sol, sur le lit de feuilles qu'il s'était fait pour la nuit. Il passa sa main sur son front pour effacer toute trace de sueur, et la laissa retomber sur ses yeux avec un soupir las.

« Maudit Braig », marmonna-t-il.

En soi, l'homme n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Certes, il était agile, et se servait de ses étranges arcs comme personne, mais il n'était pas particulièrement puissant. Pourtant, il avait encore parfois l'impression de sentir son regard moqueur le sonder de haut en bas à la recherche de la moindre faiblesse. Ça avait été un sentiment perturbant, d'être étudié de cette façon, avec autant d'intensité, et il en faisait encore parfois des cauchemars. Il était terrorisé à l'idée que le garde ait découvert quelque chose, un point faible, n'importe quoi, qu'il puisse utiliser contre lui. Terra voulait être fort, suffisamment pour protéger les mondes, pour protéger Ventus et Aqua, mais Braig était comme un rappel qu'il n'était pas invincible, et ne le serait jamais. Surtout maintenant qu'il arborait sur son visage les cicatrices de sa faiblesse.

Terra serra les dents, furieux contre lui-même. Il avait encore perdu le combat contre les ténèbres dans son coeur. Certes, le garde n'était pas un enfant de cœur, mais il ne méritait pas de finir borgne et défiguré parce qu'il était incapable de se contrôler. Maître Eraqus avait raison les ténèbres ne faisaient que le mal, et tant qu'il ne saurait pas résister à la tentation, il était dangereux. Au final, il ne valait pas tellement mieux que ce garçon masqué. Tous les deux, ils blessaient des gens avec les ténèbres de leur cœur. Ils étaient des monstres, l'un comme l'autre. Et ce que disait Maître Xehanort ne changeait rien à ça.

Le brun étouffa la petite lueur d'espoir qui venait de surgir en lui alors qu'il se remémorait les paroles du vieux Maître. _Il essayait juste d'être gentil avec toi,_ se gronda-t-il, _c'est impossible que les ténèbres puissent avoir un bon côté. Maître Eraqus te l'a répété suffisamment souvent_. Il esquissa un sourire triste et posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Parfois, il avait comme l'impression de sentir la noirceur sous sa peau, qui grouillait et le dévorait de l'intérieur, et dans ces moments-là, il avait presque envie de s'arracher le cœur lui-même, pour ne plus ressentir cette horreur, et d'y extirper les ténèbres à mains nues, et enfin être propre et pur comme Aqua et Ventus, enlever toute cette saleté, toute cette monstruosité, tout ce mal, tout, tout, tout-

Un souffle tremblotant lui échappa, presque un sanglot, et il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour s'obliger à se reprendre. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il devait être fort, toujours plus, pour se montrer digne du titre de Maître de la Keyblade, et surtout, digne de la fierté de Maître Eraqus, de son père adoptif. Il ne voulait plus voir ce regard déçu sur son visage tandis qu'il le fixait après un nouvel échec. Il voyagerait dans les mondes, y chasserait le mal, protégerait ses habitants ( _comme tu as protégé Aurore ?_ murmura une petite voix au fond de lui), et enfin, quand il serait devenu fort et qu'il pourrait contrôler les ténèbres dans son cœur, il reviendrait chez eux, pour prouver à Maître Eraqus qu'il n'était pas irrécupérable, qu'il était un vrai Porteur de Lumière.

Terra se redressa en position assise avec un soupir, et repoussa les mèches brunes qui lui tombaient sur le visage. _Maudit Braig_ , marmonna-t-il à nouveau, et _maudit cauchemar_. Il était vraiment pitoyable, à se mettre dans un état pareil pour un simple rêve. Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué, et il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il allait se battre, un point c'est tout. L'image de Cendrillon lui revint en mémoire, et il sourit. Exactement comme ça. Il s'était autorisé un moment de faiblesse, comme elle l'avait fait sur le banc quand il l'avait trouvé, mais c'était fini. Quel genre d'hypocrite serait-il s'il ne savait même pas le conseil qu'il lui avait donné ? Il allait relever la tête et croire en lui et en ses rêves, comme elle l'avait fait. Et tout se passerait bien, il en était sûr.

Alors il se releva et, après s'être étiré, se remit en route pour continuer son aventure. Sa peur de l'échec, son doute quand à l'honnêteté de Maître Xehanort, tout ce qui alourdissait son cœur devait être mis de côté pour l'instant. La seule chose qui importait, pour l'instant, c'était la détermination qui grandissait en lui, et l'espoir d'un jour apercevoir un sourire fier sur le visage de Maître Eraqus.


	38. Sun

Bonjour !  
J-3 les gens ! Les premiers let's play apparaissent sur youtube, la moitié des gens ont déjà leur jeu grâce à Micromania qui les distribuent depuis hier, et moi j'en peux plus d'attendre x) Vivement la sortie officielle !  
Sinon, ce thème est assez simple mais je l'aime bien, j'adorerai que le jeu ait une fin heureuse où tous survivent et ont une relation d'amitié proche. Le fluff c'est un peu mon point faible, j'avoue. ( Un de mes autres points faibles ? Le Sora x Terra. D'où les petits clins d'oeils dans la fic. ) Et c'est de la raison de ce thème, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture o/

* * *

"Hmpf."

"Putain mais qui a laissé le rideau ouvert ?"

"Chut."

Un corps tenta de s'extraire tant bien que mal de la mêlée de membres auquel il appartenait, et des grognements retentirent.

"Terraaaaaa", geignit Sora.

"Je vais juste fermer le rideau", s'expliqua le concerné.

"Ta gueule, j'essaye de dormir", grommela Vanitas.

"C'est toi qui voulait qu'on ferme", marmonna Ventus, à peine cohérent.

"Ta gueule à toi aussi".

"Vous avez bientôt fini ?" siffla Kairi.

Les trois garçons (Ventus s'étant rendormi directement après avoir parlé) se tendirent et se turent, chacun reprenant tant bien que mal sa place dans le lit. Personne n'était assez fou pour risquer le courroux de la Princesse de Cœur en la réveillant.

"Je peux plus respirer", murmura Aqua.

Riku marmonna quelque chose sans queue ni tête mais ne bougea pas.

"Tu m'écrases", fit-elle remarquer.

"Y'a pas de place ailleurs", ronchonna-t-il, mais il se décala quand même un peu, lui permettant de reprendre le contrôle de ses poumons.

La veille au soir, ils s'étaient mis en tête de se faire une soirée films horreurs, qui s'était terminée au petit matin. Kairi avait ri de bout en long, ce qui avait valu à Vanitas de lui jeter un regard inquiet avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la salle, Sora avait pointé les incohérences jusqu'à ce qu'une Aqua exaspérée lui plaque une main sur la bouche, Riku avait beaucoup soupiré, Ventus avait eu peur et s'était caché dans les bras de Terra, juste à côté de Lea qui avait fait de même. Terra, lui, avait eu l'air blasé et avait tant bien que mal essayé de voir quelque chose à l'écran avec les cheveux rebelles du roux. Et après tout ça, quand tout le monde était bien trop fatigué pour garder les yeux ouverts plus de 10 secondes, ils avaient éteint la télé et s'étaient laissé tomber dans l'énorme lit aménagé exprès pour tous les accueillir lors de ce genre de soirées.

Le problème était que même avec un petit coup de magie, un lit restait un lit, et ils ne pouvaient pas tenir confortablement tous les huit dedans. Si bien qu'ils finissaient par dormir les uns sur les autres, en un tas indistinct de corps endormis. Et le matin, c'était le branle-bas de combat pour réussir à se lever sans faire de mal aux autres avec un coude mal placé ou un malheureux coup de pied.

"Faites partir le soleil", grogna à son tour Lea. "Terra, t'es juste à côté."

"Je peux pas me lever", répondit le brun.

"Laissez mon oreiller tranquille", dit Sora en enfouissant un peu plus son visage dans le cou de Terra.

Au début, les réveils avaient été un peu gênants. Ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir que Ventus serrait Kairi dans ses bras, ou que Riku dormait sur le torse de Lea, avait valu des balbutiements embarrassés et des regards fuyants pour le reste de la journée. Mais ils avaient fini par s'y faire, et comme l'avait si bien dit Aqua, ils n'avaient pas de raison d'avoir honte pour quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas contrôler, surtout quand leurs cœurs étaient liés aussi fortement les uns aux autres. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient de simples inconnus, avait-elle insisté, et peu à peu, le malaise s'était atténué, jusqu'à ce qu'ils profitent de ces moments où ils étaient tous ensemble le plus longtemps possible.

"Sora, laisse Terra se lever." ordonna Kairi.

Avec un grognement, il se redressa et obéit. Le brun en profita pour tirer le rideau en vitesse, les plongeant dans le noir, et des soupirs satisfaits quittèrent la bouche des occupants de la pièce. À peine s'était-il rallongé que Sora faisait de même, se servant de lui comme matelas cette fois. L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains tendit la main et attrapa le bras de Lea, le tirant un peu plus vers eux. Le roux se laissa faire et se nicha contre l'épaule du plus musclé.

"Mon nounours préféré", se moqua-t-il doucement.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Terra devienne rouge écarlate, et Aqua rit, connaissant suffisamment son meilleur ami pour deviner la tête qu'il faisait sans le regarder. Vanitas renifla dédaigneusement.

"Tu n'as pas des critères très élevés alors. Il est tout sauf confortable."

"J'aime bien tout ce qui est dur", répondit Lea, taquin.

Riku grogna, désespéré par son humour. Sora pouffa, et Vanitas roula des yeux. Aqua soupira. Est-ce qu'elle était la seule personne mature ici ? Heureusement que Ventus dormait, Lea l'aurait regretté si elle avait dû expliquer la blague à l'innocent garçon. Elle était un peu étonné que Sora ait compris, d'ailleurs, mais songea qu'il avait connu le roux des mois avant leur arrivée, et que cela avait dû suffire pour qu'il soit perverti par son humour gras. Elle eut une pensée désolée pour son innocence.

"Maintenant que le soleil est caché, la seule chose qui m'empêche de me rendormir, c'est vous. Je vais vous le faire payer plus tard." promit Kairi.

"On va se taire !" paniqua Sora en se redressant pour voir à quel point elle était en colère.

"Aouch !"

"Bordel mais tu fais mal, dégage !"

Vanitas poussa brusquement sa main, qu'il avait posé sur son ventre pour avoir de l'appui, en même temps que Terra bougeait son genou qu'il enfonçait dans sa cuisse. L'adolescent perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa sur Lea.

"Sora !" grogna ce dernier.

"Désolé, désolé !"

Il se releva, s'assurant cette fois de ne gêner personne, et se recoucha à moitié sur Lea et à moitié sur Terra. Les trois garçons bougèrent un peu jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une position confortable, puis recommencèrent à somnoler.

"Tu ne veux pas te rendormir ?" demanda Riku, qui n'avait pas perdu le fil de la conversation.

"Trop tard, je suis réveillée", répondit la Princesse de Cœur.

"Et si on te ramène le petit-déjeuner au lit ?" proposa Ventus, qui avait été réveillé par le bruit.

"Si vous me prenez par les sentiments..." se réjouit la rousse.

"Je bouge pas." dit Vanitas d'un ton définitif.

"Allez, c'est toi qui cuisine le mieux ici !" plaida Sora.

"Un petit-déjeuner, c'est pas de la cuisine. Vous êtes débiles, mais pas au point de ne pas savoir faire des tartines." répondit-il sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Terra soupira et se résigna.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kairi ?"

"Un bol de chocolat chaud avec deux tartines à la confiture de cerises."

Il acquiesça, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir, et poussa Sora pour se lever une nouvelle fois. Ce dernier gémit et lui jeta un regard trahi avant de se coller contre Lea.

"Je ne crois pas", dit le brun. "Tu viens avec moi."

"Maiiiiiis..."

"C'est toi qui a fait le plus de bruit", le balança sans honte Lea.

"Bon, d'accord", capitula-t-il avec un soupir.

Terra sourit, satisfait de ne pas être seul à devoir se lever, et entreprit de s'étirer scrupuleusement. Ces nuits ensemble étaient peut-être réconfortantes, mais son dos n'appréciait pas qu'il serve de matelas aux autres occupants du lit. Malheureusement, il était trop lourd pour pouvoir changer de rôle.

"Ça, c'est le genre de vue que j'aime avoir dès le matin", dit soudainement Kairi.

Il se tourna vers elle, intrigué, et elle lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles quand il comprit qu'il était la vue dont elle parlait. Il tira sur son t-shirt qui s'était relevé pendant qu'il s'étirait, et Vanitas ricana moqueusement.

"J'avoue que ce n'est pas si mal", dit-il avec un regard appréciateur.

Terra lui jeta un regard mi-embarrassé mi-dégoûté, et Sora tapa gentiment la tête de son sosie d'un air réprobateur.

"On pourrait tous manger au lit", lança Aqua avec un sourire.

"Ça va être compliqué, on est serrés." rétorqua Riku.

"On s'arrangera. Alleeeez, ça serait cool !" supplia Ventus.

Lea acquiesça.

"Bonne idée. Vous ramenez tout ce qu'il faut ?"

"On sera pas assez de deux."

"Terra a raison. Viens, Lea !"

"Pourquoi moi ?" Se plaignit-il.

"Parce que t'as balancé Sora tout à l'heure", répondit Vanitas avec un sourire narquois.

"C'était pour pas que Terra se sente seul."

"Et bien il se sentira encore moins seul si tu y vas avec eux." trancha Kairi avec un grand sourire.

Le roux ronchonna mais se leva à contrecœur après avoir reçu un coup de coude de Ventus. Cela n'empêcha pas qu'il passa tout le chemin entre leur chambre et la cuisine appuyé contre le bras du brun, les yeux encore à moitié fermés et incapable de se réveiller suffisamment pour se diriger seul. Sora ricana et fit mine de vouloir le faire trébucher, mais un regard réprobateur de Terra le calma. Ce dernier soupira. D'après ce qu'avaient dit Kairi et Riku, Sora avait autrefois été un adorable garçon qui n'aura pas fait de mal à une mouche, mais entre Vanitas et Lea, il avait subi de mauvaises influences et il n'hésitait désormais plus à se moquer et à jouer des tours aux gens quand l'envie lui prenait. Et évidemment, dans ces moment-là, il pouvait compter sur son double ténébreux et sur l'ex-Simili pour l'accompagner, parfois avec l'aide de la Princesse de Cœur elle-même. Lorsque ces quatre-là discutaient dans un coin, les autres habitants de la Tour savaient qu'il était plus que temps pour eux de partir dans un autre monde.

"On ramène quoi, exactement ?"

"Du beurre, du lait, du chocolat en poudre, de la pâte à tartiner, de la confiture, de la brioche, des tartines, hm..."

"Du jambon."

"Ew." Sora jeta un regard dégoûté à Lea. "Je comprendrais jamais qu'on puisse manger du salé au petit-déjeuner."

"C'est souvent moins calorique qu'un petit-déjeuner sucré." fit remarquer Terra, la tête plongée dans le frigo.

"C'est bien vrai !" S'exclama soudainement une voix aiguë.

Tous les trois se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Le Roi Mickey leur sourit.

"Bonjour, les amis !"

"Bonjour, Mickey !" répondirent en cœur les trois garçons.

"Vous allez manger dans la chambre ?"

"Yep", dit nonchalamment Lea.

La souris acquiesça, puis leur jeta un regard complice avant de commencer à chuchoter.

"Ne vous faîtes pas attraper par Maître Yen Sid. Il a horreur de ça et vous obligerait à manger dans la salle à manger."

"Merci", murmura Sora.

Les bras remplis d'ustensiles et de victuailles, les Porteurs de Keyblade repartirent silencieusement, priant pour ne pas tomber sur le sorcier sur le chemin du retour. Mickey les regarda faire en souriant, amusé. Ils avaient tous grandis trop vite, avec la menace de Xehanort et sa Guerre des Keyblades, mais ils arrivaient quand même à garder un coeur d'enfant. Il était heureux pour eux qu'ils parviennent à continuer à vivre normalement, et qu'ils aient tissé des liens si forts. C'était au départ mal parti, car Lea ne parvenait pas à regarder Ventus sans se sentir triste, et Vanitas avait été très mal accepté par le trio Aqua, Ven et Terra, ainsi que par Riku qui ne supportait plus la vue des Ténèbres, mais ils avaient fini par s'habituer les uns aux autres, et désormais, ils étaient inséparables. Le roi savait que ce genre d'amitié était celle qui durait toute la vie, comme la sienne avec Dingo et Donald, et était soulagé qu'ils aient tous des piliers sur lesquels se reposer en cas de coup dur.

Son ventre grogna, le sortant de ses pensées. Il s'approcha du placard quand une réflexion lui vint. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris son petit-déjeuner au lit en regardant la télé, lui aussi. Peut-être que leur idée n'était pas si mauvaise, finalement. Ce fut avec un bol dans les mains et un paquet de céréales sous le bras que Mickey repartit tranquillement dans sa chambre, serein pour le futur.


	39. Mist

Bonjour !  
Je vous poste un thème bonus aujourd'hui, pour fêter la sortie de KH III 3  
J'en profite pour rappeler qu'à partir de là, certains de mes thèmes ne seront plus canons, puisqu'ils seront des spéculations pour KH III que j'avais fait il y a deux ans, avant même tous les nouveaux trailers donc. Considérez-les comme des "What If ?", au pire. Et j'avais dit que je pensais écrire sur KH III pour certains thèmes, et je le ferai probablement, mais dans ce cas ça sera uniquement pour les derniers thèmes, histoire que tout le monde ait le temps de découvrir l'histoire, que ce soit via jeu ou let's play, et donc que personne ne soit spoilé. Ça vous va ?  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Bonjour. Puis-je prendre votre commande ? »

Leur serveur était à peine réveillé, et semblait parler plus par automatisme que par réelle envie. Au contraire, il avait l'air plus agacé qu'autre chose par leur présence ici, à trois heures du matin dans ce petit fast-food pourtant ouvert toute la nuit. C'était Sora qui l'avait découvert, un peu par hasard, en visitant ce petit monde tranquille par curiosité. Ici, on n'y trouvait ni Sans-cœur ni Simili, juste des êtres humains qui vivaient leur vie normalement, avec l'air pollué, le travail, les fins de mois difficiles et leur quotidien épuisant. C'était un endroit tellement banal qu'il en était une bouffée d'air frais dans sa vie très mouvementée, et il l'avait gardé dans un coin de sa tête pour les moments où il aurait besoin de faire une pause loin de tout. Et dès qu'il avait pu, il y avait emmené Riku, Kairi et Lea, pour qu'eux aussi puissent en profiter. Désormais, dès que le sommeil les fuyait, que les mauvaises nouvelles s'accumulaient, ou que le poids sur leurs épaules semblait trop lourd à supporter, ils se retrouvaient ici.

« Je voudrais ce que vous avez de plus épicé », dit nonchalamment Lea.

« Une glace à la vanille pour moi », fit Sora.

« Un milk-shake à la noix de coco, s'il-vous-plaît. » demanda Kairi.

« Et un petit paquet de frites. » finit Riku.

« Très bien. Je reviens avec votre repas dès qu'il est prêt ».

« Merci », sourit le plus jeune du groupe.

Le silence retomba sur la table. Le Maître de la Keyblade semblait absorbé par sa contemplation du paysage dehors, quand bien même ils n'y voyaient pas à deux mètres avec l'épais brouillard qui recouvrait les rues, Kairi était occupée à lire les offres limitées du fast-food, Sora griffonnait quelque chose sur les sets de table en papier, et Lea utilisait sa serviette pour essayer de faire un origami. Ils parleraient plus tard, quand leurs assiettes seraient pleines. Pour l'instant, ils avaient besoin de temps pour avaler la dernière révélation de Yen Sid.

Il était possible qu'ils ne récupèrent jamais Terra. Ou alors, plus tard, quand tout serait fini. En soi, les quatre Porteurs de la Keyblade n'en étaient pas plus perturbés que ça. Certes, ce qui lui était arrivé était triste, mais des dizaines de gens avaient déjà été victimes des plans de Xehanort, et ils n'avaient pas le temps de pleurer sur la perte d'un inconnu. C'était ce que cette nouvelle sous-entendait qui les inquiétait. Ils perdaient un guerrier supplémentaire. Déjà, à huit contre treize, leurs chances de gagner auraient été très faibles, mais si en plus leur nombre diminuait, ils couraient au massacre pur et simple. Ils savaient qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas tous, même Sora l'avait accepté et cette pensée lui valait de nombreux cauchemars, mais ils voulaient qu'un maximum d'entre eux survive. Mais cet espoir relevait de plus en plus du miracle.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Riku allait retourner dans le Royaume obscur pour sauver Aqua. Les trois autres s'étaient indignés en l'apprenant, après tout, Riku n'avait-il pas déjà passé assez de temps dans cet endroit affreux ? L'un d'en eux pourrait y aller à sa place. Sora était fort, il saurait s'en sortir, et ça ferait un bon entraînement pour Kairi et Lea, dans le pire des cas. Mais la décision de Maître Yen Sid était définitive, et Riku lui-même avait refusé d'être remplacé pour cette mission. Les Ténèbres, il les connaissait, il savait comment se défendre contre eux, mais Sora et Kairi étaient trop bienveillants et lumineux pour survivre là-bas, et Lea venait juste de récupérer son cœur, il serait une cible trop simple à duper par les forces de ce monde tant qu'il ne retrouverait pas la maîtrise de ses émotions.

Ce dernier se redressa soudainement, et leur montra fièrement l'animal qu'il avait réalisé. Riku haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé être ? »

« Une grue, voyons ! Ah, les jeunes, ils ne savent plus reconnaître l'art. »

Kairi renifla moqueusement, et Sora sourit.

« Il paraît que si on en fait mille, un de nos vœux se réalisera. C'est Rhyme qui m'a dit ça, l'autre jour. »

Le roux haussa les épaules.

« Sans moi, merci. J'ai autre chose à faire. »

« Dites... »

L'adolescente s'interrompit quand le serveur arriva avec leur commande, et ils le remercièrent avant de commencer à manger.

« Tu disais, Kairi ? » demanda Sora.

Elle sembla hésiter quelques instants, le regard fixé sur sa paille qu'elle faisait tourner d'un geste machinal dans son gobelet. Puis elle releva la tête, et son regard était un peu triste, un peu amer.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne chose pour vous, tout ça ? »

Les trois autres posèrent un regard interrogatif sur elle.

« De quoi, le fast-food ? » questionna Lea. « Si c'est ça la question, alors la réponse est non, mais ça a suffisamment bon goût pour qu'on s'en fiche. »

Elle envoya un coup de pied dans son tibia et secoua la tête.

« Je parle de la Keyblade, de Xehanort, de tout. Est-ce que ça en a valu le coup, au final ? »

« Non. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Riku qui venait de répondre. Tous étaient surpris de la rapidité de sa réponse, mais ils attendirent qu'il s'explique avant de parler, même Sora qui semblait au bord de l'explosion.

« Dans un sens, oui. J'étais imbuvable, à l'époque, hein ? Ça aura au moins le bon côté de me faire grandir. Mais le reste... Non. J'aurai préféré ne jamais avoir à vivre tout ça, à regarder Sora se sacrifier, à vous voir en danger. Si je l'avais su, j'aurai insisté pour ne jamais faire ce radeau. J'ai juste hâte que tout ce bazar soit terminé, pour qu'on puisse rentrer. »

Ils digérèrent ses propos, et l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains avait l'air défait. Il appuya son pied contre la cheville du Maître de la Keyblade en face de lui, pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait et le soutenait malgré tout.

« Je ne sais pas trop. » murmura à son tour Lea. « Je veux dire, je suis content de savoir que je suis digne de recevoir une Keyblade, mais en même temps, c'est beaucoup de responsabilités. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me battre. Je veux retrouver Isa, évidemment, mais ce que j'aurai aimé, c'est pouvoir passer le reste de ma vie tranquille, à mener une vie banale loin de tout ça. »

Il leur adressa un sourire mi-moqueur mi-amer.

« Mais bon, je serai vraiment une personne affreuse si je décidais de faire demi-tour alors que j'ai le pouvoir d'aider, pas vrai ? Alors je me battrai, en espérant que tout ça soit vite fini. »

Riku hocha la tête. Il comprenait son raisonnement ; il avait le même, la plupart du temps.

« Je suis content que tout ça soit arrivé. Enfin, pas tout, évidemment, mais le fait de recevoir la Keyblade, en tous cas. Pouvoir voyager, aider les gens, découvrir des mondes, c'est génial. Mais c'est vrai que parfois, elle est un peu lourde, hein ? »

« C'est parce que tu as des bras de gringalet », répondit Lea.

La vue du sourire triste de Sora était suffisante pour lui serrer le cœur, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'était pas très doué pour réconforter les gens, toutefois, donc il se moquait. C'était nul, mais c'était tout ce qu'il savait faire.

« Hey ! Tu peux parler, toi ! »

« Il a raison », lança innocemment Kairi.

Il prit un air profondément indigné, et tous éclatèrent de rire. Il ne put s'empêcher de les suivre après quelques instants.

« Moi aussi », finit par dire la rousse après que leur hilarité se soit calmée, « je suis contente d'être une Porteuse de la Keyblade. Parce que ça me permet d'être forte, de pouvoir protéger, de pouvoir me battre, et ça veut dire que plus jamais je ne serai laissé derrière. »

« Kairi... »

« C'est pas grave », rassura-t-elle ses deux amis, mais son sourire était forcé, « Ça n'arrivera plus jamais, de toute façon. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Alors n'essayez même pas, ou je vous retrouverais et je vous botterai les fesses, c'est bien compris ? »

Elle jeta un regard faussement menaçant aux trois garçons, qui levèrent les mains en un geste défensif par réflexe.

« Promis ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

« Braves petits », se réjouit-elle avant de recommencer à boire son milk-shake.

Lea secoua la tête, amusé, et Sora rit. Riku ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'au fond, elle n'avait pas tort ; elle les avait bien dressés. Les quatre amis mangèrent tranquillement dans un silence détendu, leurs soucis oubliés temporairement maintenant qu'ils en avaient parlé. Ils savaient très bien que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'ils auraient une nuit de sommeil complète, et que quand le jour se lèverait, tout recommencerait. L'inquiétude, la pression, les sacrifices. Mais pour l'instant, ils profitaient d'être des adolescents normaux, qui avaient fait le mur pour filer dans un fast-food à une heure où ils devraient se reposer, afin d'être suffisamment fonctionnels pour se battre le lendemain.

« Votre addition », dit soudainement le serveur, qui repartit comme il était venu.

D'un même geste, ils fouillèrent dans leurs poches, et déposèrent une liasse de munnies sur la table. Au moins, la chasse au monstre avait l'avantage de bien rapporter, et il était rare qu'ils se trouvent en manque d'argent. Sauf Sora, qui avait tendance à acheter un peu tous les accessoires qu'il trouvait dans les boutiques, mais généralement, il lui suffisait de se balader un peu et de tuer tout ce qu'il trouvait pour se remplumer. Ils laissèrent un pourboire, aussi, pour le pauvre homme qui s'endormait à moitié sur le comptoir, et qui avait dû supporter leur présence à une heure pareille.

« On va faire un tour ? » proposa Sora.

« Okay », accepta Kairi, et tous se levèrent.

Ils vidèrent leurs plateaux, puis sortirent du restaurant. A l'extérieur, le brouillard s'était propagé partout, et ils n'y voyaient rien. La fraîcheur de l'air leur glaçait les os, et les minuscules gouttes d'eau s'accrochaient à leurs cheveux, à leurs vêtements, mais ils continuèrent d'avancer sans but malgré tout. Ils connaissaient suffisamment bien l'endroit pour savoir qu'en partant dans telle direction, ils atterriraient en face d'une gare et s'ils tournaient ici, ils passeraient sur un pont qui surplombait un fleuve. D'un commun accord, sans vraiment se concerter, c'est là que leurs pieds les amenèrent, d'un pas machinal.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu du pont. A cette heure-là, plus aucune voiture ne passait, et encore moins de piétons. Ils s'adossèrent tranquillement contre la rambarde, regardant les eaux violentes du cours d'eau sous eux. Sur un petit îlot, un petit morceau de terre qui n'avait pas été recouvert, un groupe de canards dormait, serrés les uns contre les autres et à l'autre bout, c'était un cygne qui s'était assoupi, formant une boule avec sa tête rentrée sous son aile. C'était très tranquille, si on oubliait le fracas des flots contre le pont de pierre. Lea fouilla dans sa poche, et il sortit sa grue en serviette, à moitié déformée par l'humidité et ses mouvements.

« Tu l'as gardée ? » demanda Kairi, amusée.

« Yep. Je vais la faire voler. »

« Vu son état, je doute qu'elle fasse quoique ce soit », se moqua Riku.

« C'est pas grave. Au moins, elle aura essayé. Et puis, elle sera libre, pendant ces quelques secondes. » sourit Sora. « Vas-y, Lea ! »

Le roux tendit la main au-dessus du pont, prêt à lâcher sa création.

« Et... Tadaaa ! »

Les quatre Porteurs de la Keyblade la regardèrent tomber et s'enfoncer dans les flots tumultueux.


	40. Motherhood

Bonjour !  
Le thème d'aujourd'hui coulait de source pour moi, parce que je me suis toujours demandée : ok, cool, personne ne se souvient de Sora tout au long de 358/2 Days, mais la mère de Sora, elle a pas été surprise de voir une chambre d'ado dans sa maison alors qu'elle a pas d'enfant ? Et c'est sans oublier les photos, les documents officiels avec le nom de Sora, etc. Et donc, ce thème est né.  
Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire, alors sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle regarda fixement son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était telle qu'elle avait toujours été, des cheveux bruns et longs, une paire de pupilles couleur océan, un visage fin et une peau bronzée. La seule chose nouvelle, c'était les cernes sous ses yeux, dues à ses cauchemars. Elle avait encore rêvé de ce garçon, un adolescent. Il ne se passait rien de spécial : il se contentait de la regarder en souriant, puis il disparaissait peu à peu devant elle, et elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle ne pouvait pas bouger ni parler, juste regarder tandis que son cœur se remplissait de peur et de chagrin. Quand elle se réveillait, c'était pour se découvrir en pleurs, le cœur battant, et malgré ses efforts, elle ne parvenait jamais à se souvenir de l'apparence de ce garçon, ou de son nom. Et chaque nuit, ça recommençait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si spécial ? Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle rêvait de lui. Ça avait commencé peu de temps auparavant, mais elle ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué ces cauchemars. Un jour, elle dormait normalement, et le lendemain, elle avait ces rêves qui la harcelaient. Elle se sentait sans arrêt fatiguée, mais en même temps, une part d'elle ne voulait pas abandonner ses rêves, parce qu'elle savait au fond d'elle qu'ils étaient importants.

Avec un soupir, elle se massa les tempes avant de se reprendre. Elle avait toute une journée de travail de prévue, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard. Elle appliqua une dernière couche de maquillage sur ses lèvres, puis, s'estimant prête, sortit finalement de la salle de bain. Elle ignora son lit défait, et attrapa sa veste posée sur une chaise. Elle doutait en avoir besoin, il faisait toujours chaud sur les Iles du Destin, mais elle la prenait toujours, par automatisme. Elle faisait beaucoup de choses par automatisme, ces derniers temps. Elle ne parvenait plus à vivre normalement, avec ce vide dans son cœur qui la dévorait et les sensations étranges qui la prenaient par moments. C'était de petites choses ; un enfant qui courait dans la rue, un sourire lumineux sur le visage d'un passant, une épée en bois posée sur une plage, une barque qui attendait à un quai, mais à chaque fois, elle sentait son cœur se serrer, et une impression de familiarité, de nostalgie, la prenait. Dans ces moment-là, son souffle se coupait, et un sentiment d'urgence la prenait. Elle devait se souvenir de quelque chose, quelque chose d'important, mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être si important ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées moroses en apercevant, dans le coin de son champ de vision, une porte entre-ouverte. Elle ne fermait jamais cette porte, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était une pièce comme une autre, après tout. Quand elle avait acheté cette maison, elle avait voulu avoir une chambre d'amis, au cas où. Et elle savait que Riku et Kairi y dormaient, parfois. Elle fronça les sourcils, perturbée par cette pensée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils dormiraient ici ? Certes, elle aimait bien les deux enfants, ils étaient adorables, et elle les avait connus depuis leur naissance, mais ça n'avait aucun sens. Pour quelle raison est-ce qu'ils passeraient la nuit ici, dans sa maison ? Les soirées se faisaient entre amis, et elle n'entrait pas dans cette catégorie. Si ils avaient voulu en faire une, ça se serait plutôt passé chez l'un d'entre eux.

A la fois perplexe et intriguée, elle poussa doucement la porte. Elle resta ébahie devant l'aspect de la chambre qui se dressait devant elle. Où était sa chambre d'ami ? La pièce qu'elle venait de découvrir était bel et bien une chambre, mais c'était une chambre qui avait de la vie et de la personnalité, malgré l'odeur de renfermé et la poussière qui s'était accumulée. Un lit, dont les draps étaient roulés en boule à son bout, était plaqué contre la fenêtre, plusieurs armoires étaient poussées contre les murs (et elle apercevait, par leurs portes entrebâillées, des vêtements colorés, et tout un cas de jouets et livres entreposés). Il y avait aussi un bureau recouvert de papiers et de crayons qui semblait ne pas être souvent utilisé, un télescope à moitié cassé, des habits sales et des cahiers traînant au sol, et sur une étagère, un énorme bateau pirate. Et appuyé contre une des armoires se trouvait un robot étrangement assemblé et fait de carton, dont la tête était en forme d'étoile.

Elle connaissait cette chambre. Évidemment, qu'elle connaissait cette chambre ! Elle fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, son regard scannant chaque recoin, comme si elle espérait stupidement que son fils allait être caché là, dans une des armoires, pour lui faire peur. Comme si il allait revenir, alors que ça faisait plus de 6 mois qu'il avait disparu elle ne savait où, en même temps que Riku. Elle sentit les larmes monter, et elle se laissa tomber à genoux, à côté d'un vieux t-shirt qu'elle serra contre sa poitrine. Les sanglots la prirent, malgré le fait qu'elle aurait juré ne plus en être capable après le nombre de fois où elle avait pleuré. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi ça arrivait. Où était Sora ? Elle entendait les gens murmurer, dire que Riku s'était noyé alors qu'il tentait de rejoindre l'île de jeu en barque, et elle refusait d'y croire, d'accepter que son fils avait subi le même sort. Elle resserra son emprise sur le vêtement dans ses bras, tentant de graver l'odeur familière qui s'en dégageait dans sa mémoire, et ses pleurs redoublèrent, parce qu'elle savait que ça ne serait pas suffisant.

Parce qu'elle savait qu'au moment même où elle quitterait cette pièce, elle oublierait tout de son fils.


	41. Dying

Bonjour !  
Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews/MPs, mais j'ai enfin l'occasion de jouer à KH III, alors je laisse tout le reste de côté pour pouvoir y passer autant de temps que possible x) Dès le début de semaine prochaine, je m'en occupe ! Sinon, ce thème est court et pas bien folichon, mais je l'aime bien quand même :)  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Son corps se convulsa, et Larxene entoura son ventre de ses bras. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Ce sale gamin, son chien de compagnie et le canard à la voix si irritante, ils avaient réussi à la battre ! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la meilleure combattante de l'Organisation XIII, mais elle pouvait écraser Luxord, Demyx ou Vexen sans réel problème. Elle était loin d'être faible. Et ce Porteur de la Keyblade de pacotille l'avait vaincu, et la fixait d'un air victorieux, fier de lui. Elle allait le lui faire ravaler, son sourire, dès qu'elle serait guérie ! Mais son corps ne semblait pas d'accord, et elle sentait le bout de ses doigts tressaillir, et des drôles de picotements remonter le long de ses membres.

« Non... Non ! Je refuse de perdre face à une bande de minables ! »

Les sensations s'intensifièrent, et elle aperçut, tout autour d'elle, des Ténèbres apparaître petit à petit, se collant à elle, essayant de la dévorer. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Jamais elle n'avait vu un tel phénomène arriver à l'un de ses partenaires. Pourtant, ça lui semblait vaguement familier, comme si elle en avait déjà été témoin sans pour autant y porter attention. Elle fit rapidement le lien. C'est ce qui arrivait aux Reflets, et autres Similis de basse classe, quand ils cessaient d'exister. Est-ce que... ?

« Je... Je me dissipe ? »

Son masque de fille arrogante et imbuvable avait disparu, et sa peur filtrait dans sa voix. Elle avait l'air faible, comme ça, tout ce qu'elle avait essayé d'éviter d'être depuis qu'elle était en âge de comprendre ce qu'était la faiblesse. Elle avait toujours voulu être forte, pour ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds et manipuler par les autres, comme c'était arrivé à sa tante. Et pourtant, en l'instant même, elle se fichait pas mal de baisser sa garde. Elle était déjà morte une fois, et elle avait eu une seconde chance, en quelque sorte, en revenant en tant que Simili. Elle ne voulait pas disparaître pour de bon !

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que... »

Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient prévu, avec Marluxia. Ils n'étaient pas stupides, et ils avaient bien réalisés que les intentions du Supérieur n'étaient pas aussi altruistes qu'il le disait. Il les menait en bateau, et personne ne s'en rendait compte, à part eux. Alors ils avaient décidé que puisque c'était comme ça, ils allaient le détruire, lui et ses beaux mensonges, et prendre sa place. Et cette fois, il n'y aurait plus de trahison. Elle ne faisait confiance à personne, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait croire Numéro XI lorsqu'il lui disait que ce qu'il voulait, c'était survivre. Et si Xemnas pouvait maîtriser le pouvoir de Kingdom Hearts, alors pourquoi pas eux ? Ils auraient collecté des cœurs, comme il l'avait fait avant eux, pour pouvoir récupérer le leur et redevenir humains. Mais à cause de cette idiote de Naminé, et de ce traître d'Axel, leur plan avait été mis en déroute, et le Porteur de la Keyblade l'avait vaincue. Ou plutôt, tuée.

Un Simili pouvait-il vraiment mourir ? Lorsqu'ils cessaient d'exister, ils avaient tendance à dire qu'ils disparaissaient, ou qu'ils se dissipaient. Mais puisqu'ils n'étaient pas complets, qu'ils n'avaient pas de cœur, ils ne mourraient pas ; les membres s'étaient mis d'accord là-dessus, ou peut-être que c'était Xemnas qui avait décidé pour eux, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais à l'instant même, Larxene aurait pu jurer que la terreur et le désespoir qui la prenaient à la gorge était réels, et non pas une illusion. Elle jeta un regard au gamin, et vit qu'il avait l'air un peu horrifié. _J'espère qu'il en fera des cauchemars_ , songea vicieusement une part d'elle, mais elle était trop paniquée pour s'y arrêter.

« Je ne le... permettrai... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.


	42. Two Roads

Bonjour !  
Voilà le thème du jour. Je l'ai imaginé en tant que continuation de White, mais y'a pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre ce thème-ci. Aussi, je m'excuse d'avance, mais vous l'aurez compris, ce thème tourne autour de la bromance Vanitas x Sora. Je saiiiis que ça arrive assez souvent, mais c'est un de mes péchés mignons, j'en suis vraiment désolée. Ceci dit, je crois que c'est le dernier (enfin, pour l'instant, j'ai pas encore tout écrit :3).  
Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps, mais Sora avait fini par comprendre comment fonctionnaient les Fusions.

C'était très simple, au final. Ses Fusions se découvraient au fil du temps. Au début, il en avait de très simples : la Vaillance, la Sagesse, et la Souvenance aussi, qui était très pratique car elle lui permettait de se transformer même quand Donald et Dingo n'étaient pas présents. La Vaillance et la Sagesse avaient chacune leur spécialité, et une fois qu'il s'était habitué aux différentes techniques, il était parvenu à les maîtriser facilement. Il y avait aussi la forme Maîtrise, qui avait été un peu plus compliquée à comprendre, même si rien ne valait la forme Suprême. Il adorait utiliser cette forme quand il se sentait d'humeur paresseuse ; les Keyblades à ses côtés attaquaient toutes seules la plupart du temps, et il avait juste à aider en donnant quelques coups pour que ses ennemis soient terrassés. Vraiment, il adorait ses Fusions, et ne pourrait jamais suffisamment remercier les trois fées pour leur cadeau.

Mais il y avait la Non-forme, aussi.

C'était lui qui l'avait appelé comme ça. La première fois que c'était arrivé, il avait demandé conseil à ses bienfaitrices, mais aucune d'entre elles n'avait pu lui fournir de réponse. Elles n'avaient pas la moindre idée d'où cette forme venait, mais sûrement pas d'elles, en tous cas. Il avait été effrayé lors de la première occurrence, quand il était revenu à lui et qu'il avait vu les visages horrifiés de Donald et Dingo. Il avait senti les Ténèbres s'emparer de son être et de son cœur, et n'avait rien pu faire pendant que la créature sombre s'était jetée sur les Sans-cœurs, les détruisant à coups de griffes et de dents. Ça avait été une sensation étrange, de voir par ses propres yeux, de pouvoir penser et ressentir sans pour autant avoir le contrôle de son corps. Il s'était battu, mais la Non-forme avait sifflé et l'avait repoussé, furieuse. _A mon tour_ , avait-elle grogné, et ses paroles avaient retenti dans son esprit, suffisamment pour le stopper net.

La créature, sa Fusion, elle pouvait parler. Elle était capable de réfléchir, il s'en était douté en la voyant se battre, mais il avait supposé qu'elle était comme un Sans-cœur, agissant grâce à ses instincts. Il avait pensé que c'était les Ténèbres dans son cœur, un reste de sa brève vie en tant qu'Ombre, qui avait d'une façon ou d'une autre réussi à prendre le dessus sur sa Fusion. Mais elle parlait. Il en avait été suffisamment surpris pour la laisser agir jusqu'à ce que son corps soit trop fatigué pour la maintenir plus longtemps. Malgré tout, il s'était refusé de lui laisser une autre chance. Il ne voulait plus que les Ténèbres s'emparent de lui comme ça, il avait trop peur qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à Riku, que cette possession devienne définitive. Alors il avait essayé de ne plus y penser, et avait repoussé autant que possible la noirceur de son cœur.

Toutefois, elle était revenue. De nombreuses fois, et il avait fini par réaliser que plus il utilisait ses Fusions, plus il y avait de chances qu'elle apparaisse. Il s'était penché sur le sujet, inquiet et curieux de ce pouvoir, et avec l'aide de Donald et Dingo, il avait établi une hypothèse qui lui semblait plus ou moins possible. Quand il ouvrait son cœur pour absorber ses amis, il absorbait la Lumière qui les composaient, mais aussi leurs Ténèbres : et les deux s'accumulaient en lui, de plus en plus à chaque utilisation d'une Fusion, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait suffisamment de Ténèbres pour qu'elles parviennent à prendre le dessus. Il n'était pas si sûr d'y croire, parce qu'il savait que leurs Lumières étaient bien plus puissantes que leurs Ténèbres, donc elles ne devraient jamais être plus fortes. A moins qu'il ait une autre source de noirceur ailleurs, avait proposé Dingo, peut-être quand il s'était transformé en Sans-cœur. Ils avaient fini par laisser tomber le sujet, se contentant de savoir qu'ils devaient faire attention, et c'était suffisant.

Mais la curiosité de Sora n'avait pas de limites, et la fois suivante où il utilisa sa Non-forme, il essaya de communiquer avec elle, comme elle l'avait fait au tout début.

« Salut ? »

 _Quoi_ , avait-elle grogné.

« Euh, tu peux parler ? »

 _T'as deviné ça tout seul ?_

« Hm, pourquoi tu es là ? »

 _Tu as oublié. Ça m'étonne pas, t'as toujours été un idiot._

« De quoi tu parles ? »

 _Laisse tomber._

« Attends, comment- »

Mais la Non-forme s'était déjà arrêtée, et il sentit le lien entre la créature sombre et lui-même disparaître. Il fronça les sourcils en reprenant le contrôle de son corps. Leur courte conversation en lui avait rien apporté à part encore plus de questions. Il se reprit et sourit. Ce n'était pas grave, il y aurait toujours une prochaine fois. Depuis le temps, il s'était habitué à ces Ténèbres, et même si la sensation ne restait pas très agréable, elle devenait de plus en plus tolérable, du moment qu'il faisait attention à ne pas y succomber.

« Est-ce que tu es quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il, lors de sa transformation suivante.

Il y avait réfléchi longuement, à ces étranges Ténèbres. Il ne comprenait pas trop comment il serait possible qu'une personne soit le côté sombre de son cœur, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Et puis, la voix lui semblait vaguement familière.

 _Évidemment. Je n'ai pas besoin que l'autre crétin me le dise pour le savoir._

« L'autre crétin ? »

 _Oublie ça, c'est une histoire de grandes personnes._

« Hmpf. » Il était un peu vexé, mais il était trop curieux pour s'arrêter là-dessus. « Alors, comment ça se fait que tu sois ici ? Tu ne m'as rien dit la dernière fois ! »

 _C'est une longue histoire. Mais c'est toi qui_ _m'as acc_ _ueilli, et je compte bien rester encore quelques temps. Je sais, je suis trop généreux de te laisser profiter gratuitement de ma présence comme ça._

« J'ai mon mot à dire dans l'histoire, c'est mon cœur ! »

 _Et alors ?_ Le ton de la créature était furieux, et il pouvait sentir qu'il l'avait blessé. Il s'en sentit coupable. _Tu l'as voulu, t'assumes. Et perso, je tiens à la vie, alors je reste._

« Comment ça ? »

A nouveau, le temps de Fusion s'était écoulé, les interrompant dans leur conversation. C'était excessivement frustrant pour Sora, qui n'était pas une personne connue pour sa patience, et s'il avait pas aussi effrayé que la Non-forme aie des effets négatifs sur son cœur, il aurait enchaîné les Fusions pour pouvoir la provoquer le plus rapidement possible. Il se contenta donc d'attendre et de saisir les occasions quand elles se présentaient. Il lui fallut plusieurs mois pour qu'ils puissent avoir une conversation complète, et ce fut quand il eut presque atteint Illusiopolis pour sauver Kairi et affronter l'Organisation XIII qu'il eut enfin ses réponses.

« Tu es blessé, c'est ça ? C'est ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois. »

 _C'est à cause de l'autre crétin. Il refusait mon existence, alors il a décidé de nous détruire._

« C'est horrible. »

 _C'est un naze. Il n'a jamais essayé de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez._

« Et, en étant ici, tu guéris ? »

 _Ouais. Alors tu peux toujours rêver pour que je me barre. Mais de toute façon, j'en ai plus pour très longtemps._

« Oh. » Il s'était habitué à sa présence, et même s'il savait que c'était égoïste, il était triste à l'idée qu'il parte. « Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois une de mes Fusions ? »

 _Une Fusion ? Tu parles du truc où tu absorbes les autres cœurs ? Ça a rien à voir. J'en ai juste marre d'être coincé ici, alors j'attends le bon moment pour sortir et bouger un peu._

« Mais depuis combien de temps tu es là ? »

 _Je sais pas, moi. Tu crois quoi, que tu as un calendrier interne dont je puisse profiter ? Je me souviens que je me suis réveillé quand tu es devenu une de ces créatures qu'on affronte. Autant de Ténèbres d'un coup, ça a bien accéléré ma réparation._

« Je me souviens, c'est quand je suis devenu une Ombre. »

 _Ouais, de rien, d'ailleurs, sale ingrat._

« De rien ? »

 _Tu crois quoi, que si tu as gardé conscience de toi, c'est seulement grâce à ton lien avec ta copine ? Tu te surestimes. Les Ténèbres, c'est mon domaine, ça a pas été trop compliqué de t'empêcher de sombrer dedans._

« Oh... Je savais pas. Merci. »

 _Je sais, tu m'en dois une_.

« On est amis, ce genre de choses ne compte pas. »

 _C'est ça. Compte pas sur moi pour croire à cette excuse bidon et oublier le service que tu me dois._

« Hey ! On est vraiment amis ! »

A ce moment-là, la voix du garçon s'était très légèrement adoucie.

 _Je sais, idiot. Tu radotes._

« Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais, au fait. »

 _Vanitas._

Après ces petites conversations, Sora avait arrêté d'avoir peur. Il savait que les Ténèbres étaient dangereuses, mais pas celles-là. Il pouvait faire confiance à l'être dans son cœur. Alors, à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer une Fusion, c'était l'esprit tranquille. Parce qu'à chaque fois, il y avait deux choix, deux chemins possibles qui s'offraient à lui ; la Lumière et ses Fusions puissantes, et les Ténèbres et la présence agressive mais protectrice de Vanitas. Et il savait désormais que dans tous les cas, tout se passerait bien.


	43. Animal

Bonsoir !  
Voilà le thème du jour. C'est le premier thème sur un couple femme/femme, je crois bien ! J'en ai pas beaucoup, en vrai, dommage, faudra que je varie un peu. Peut-être que j'en ferai d'autres plus tard, qui sait.  
Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

L'énorme animal la fixait de ses yeux jaunes depuis quelques minutes, sa queue battant lentement, surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes.

« Hm, tu es sûre ? » demanda Kairi, peu rassurée.

Jasmine lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Rajah est un amour, il ne te fera pas de mal. Vas-y doucement, laisse-le renifler ta main d'abord, et tout se passera bien. »

La rousse inspira et, prenant son courage à deux mains, avança doucement de quelques pas. Le tigre la regarda faire sans bouger, et tout doucement, elle tendit le bras jusqu'à ce que sa main ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son museau. Il tendit la tête et entreprit de renifler le bout de ses doigts. Ses moustaches frémissaient à chacune de ses inspirations, et elle sentait sa nervosité grandir à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle était si tendue que le moindre geste vif la ferait détaler en sûreté, loin des crocs acérés de la bête. Elle les avait très bien vu, tout à l'heure, quand il avait baillé, et elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils finissent dans son corps.

Rajah sembla être satisfait de son inspection, puisqu'il baissa la tête et vint se frotter contre sa main tendue. Tout l'air s'échappa de ses poumons sous le coup du soulagement, et elle sourit, ravie.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Il t'aime bien. » s'enthousiasma la princesse.

Kairi glissa doucement ses doigts dans son épaisse fourrure, se concentrant sur les sensations que ça apportait. Son poil était doux et soyeux, et même si en soi, ça ressemblait beaucoup au fait de caresser un chat, c'était bien plus fantastique. Elle n'avait jamais vu de tigre avant d'arriver dans ce monde elle n'en avait même jamais entendu parler avant d'arriver à la Ville de Traverse, un an auparavant, quand un des habitants lui avait exposé toutes les merveilles de son monde natal. Sur les Iles du Destin, les tigres n'existaient pas. Il y avait bien des chats, et des chiens, et beaucoup d'oiseaux, de poissons et de reptiles, mais il n'y avait rien d'aussi impressionnant et magnifique que Rajah.

Le tigre s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, et vint se frotter contre ses jambes. Elle en profita pour caresser son dos et ses flancs avec émerveillement. Elle avait tellement hâte de raconter ça à Sora, Riku et Lea, ils n'allaient jamais y croire ! Le félin la poussa doucement de la tête, et elle jeta un regard confus à Jasmine.

« Il veut que tu t'assoies. Il aime bien s'allonger sur les genoux des gens pour recevoir des caresses. »

Elle obtempéra face à l'insistance de Rajah, et s'assit sur le lit de la chambre de la princesse arabe. Ni une ni deux, l'énorme animal sauta dessus, et s'y étala de tout son long, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle rit et entreprit de recommencer à le caresser. Elle pouvait sentir sa cage thoracique vibrer sous ses doigts, et ce fut quand le bruit s'éleva, fort et réconfortant, qu'elle comprit qu'il ronronnait. La rousse aperçut du coin de l'œil Jasmine s'asseoir à ses côtés et l'imiter, passant ses doigts le long du corps du tigre. La brune se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur la tête de son animal de compagnie. Kairi faillit rire, amusée par l'absurdité de la situation. Sur l'Ile du Destin, le seul animal de compagnie auquel elle avait eu droit était un canari et la princesse, quant à elle, avait reçu un tigre. Elle songea que son père devait être inconsidéré pour penser que donner un tigre à une enfant était une bonne idée, mais elle n'était pas là pour juger. Et puis, au final, les choses s'étaient très bien passées.

« Je crois que tu l'as conquis. » sourit Jasmine.

« C'est réciproque », plaisanta-t-elle. « Il est magnifique. »

« N'hésite pas à revenir quand tu voudras. Il sera content de te revoir, et puis, moi aussi. »

Son regard était assez équivoque quant à ce qu'elle entendait réellement, et Kairi rougit légèrement. De ce que Sora lui avait dit, Aladdin et elle s'étaient rendu compte que finalement, ils étaient mieux amis, et chacun vivait sa vie amoureuse de son côté. Et depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce monde, prête à le découvrir à son tour, la princesse l'avait prise sous son aile, lui faisant faire le tour d'Agrabah pour lui en montrer tous les secrets. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait cru, au début, mais au fil des journées passées en sa compagnie, Jasmine avait peu à peu dévoilé ses véritables intentions. Et elle ne pouvait pas dire que la jeune fille la laissait de marbre.

« Je repasserai, alors. » dit-elle.

La princesse se pencha à nouveau et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Tant mieux. »


	44. Male

Bonjour !  
Le thème d'aujourd'hui ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard, comme on dit (oui j'aime cette expression), mais il est né suite aux nombreuses critiques que j'ai vu envers KH, par rapport au fait que les personnages féminins sont en clair sous-nombre dans le jeu et celles qui existent sont pas toujours très bien exploitées (bonjour Kairi). Ca m'a donné d'écrire ce thème du coup. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Dites, vous trouvez pas qu'on est pas beaucoup de filles quand même, par rapport aux nombres de garçons ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kairi, qui venait de poser la question tout en restant concentrée sur son téléphone. Naminé acquiesça.

« Si, c'est vrai. C'est souvent comme ça, dans les jeux vidéo. »

« Au moins, je suis un personnage badass », dit Aqua.

« Eh bien, pas moi ! J'en ai marre, d'être une demoiselle en détresse ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'il aura fallu attendre KH III pour que je commence à me battre ! » S'énerva la rousse.

« Au moins, toi, tu te bats à un moment. Moi, je suis juste là pour faire des visages tristes et me faire maltraiter de tous les côtés », fit remarquer Naminé.

Xion lui jeta un regard désolé, et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai eu la chance de sortir de ce rôle après quelques mois, mais il aura fallu que je me sacrifie pour ça. Au moins, les fans m'aiment suffisamment pour continuer à pleurer ma mort, même après plusieurs années. »

« Il faut dire que c'était affreux », souligna la Maître de la Keyblade.

« Et moi, je sers à rien », dit Olette en haussant les épaules.

« C'est pas juste ! Vous deux, vous vous battez, vous êtes fortes, tout le monde vous adore et a pleuré pour vos sacrifices, et nous, on nous déteste ! »

Naminé et Olette hochèrent de la tête, montrant leur accord avec les paroles de Kairi.

« Arrêtez de chouiner », lança Larxene qui venait de sortir de nulle part, se laissant tomber au sol à leurs côtés. « Quand je suis morte, la quasi-totalité des fans ont crié 'bon débarras !'. Au moins, vous avez quelques supporters. »

« Elle a raison », confirma Aqua.

« Vous nous avez oubliées », dit soudainement Ava en les rejoignant, suivie par Invi et Skull.

« Vous êtes juste dans le film, ça compte pas. » répondit la blonde, nonchalante.

« Hey, on est dans le jeu sur téléphone aussi ! » s'offusqua Skull.

« En gros, on est que neuf personnages féminins pour trente personnages masculins, c'est ça ? » demanda Xion.

« Et encore, ça, c'est si on compte pas les variantes, comme Terranort, ou si on distingue pas Even de Vexen, par exemple. »

« J'ai séparé Maître Xehanort du Jeune Xehanort dans mon compte. Et Ansem et Xemnas, aussi. »

« Ouais, mais eux c'est normal, ils comptent différemment. »

« Donc c'est bien ce que je disais, on est vraiment en sous-nombre. » soupira Kairi.

« Au moins, plus ils avancent dans les jeux, plus les personnages féminins ont de caractère et d'importance, c'est déjà ça. » dit Ava.

« C'est sûr que quand on compare Kairi, qui sert juste à être kidnappée, à Skull, qui retourne tous les mondes à la recherche de son ami, il y a une différence. »

La rousse fusilla Invi du regard. Elle n'y pouvait rien si son rôle était aussi nul, pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !

« On devrait faire grève. »

« Quoi ? » s'étonnèrent-elles toutes en choeur.

« Ouais », continua Larxene. « Puisque les femmes ont si peu d'importance ici, ils peuvent très bien se passer de nous. On devrait aller se faire un séjour sur un petit monde tranquille, dans un casino, ou avec un cocktail au bord de la mer si c'est plus votre délire, et les laisser se débrouiller seuls. »

« Normalement, on fait grève pour se faire entendre à propos de quelque chose », fit Xion.

« On a qu'à râler qu'on veut plus de personnages féminins, alors. A toi de choisir, poupée. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » s'énerva la petite brune.

« Quoi, tu aimes pas te faire draguer ? T'es un peu bizarre, tu sais. »

« Oh. Je croyais que c'était par rapport au fait que je suis un pantin. »

Naminé lui sourit.

« Personne ici ne pense ça. »

« Juste ces crétins de membres de l'Organisation XII. Tu devrais profiter de la grève pour te venger. » annonça joyeusement le Maître renard.

Kairi et Olette se penchèrent vers elle, l'air malicieux.

« Tu as vécu avec eux pendant presque un an, tu dois bien avoir quelques secrets juteux à partager. »

Xion recula, un peu apeurée, et Aqua rit.

« Quand on vous voit, je comprends mieux pourquoi on est si peu de filles. Refaites la même tête devant Xehanort et il partira en courant. Si on était autant que les garçons et toutes aussi effrayantes que ça, il n'y aurait même pas de jeux, les méchants auraient trop peur pour faire quoique ce soit. »

« C'est vrai que ça serait chiant. » confirma Larxene.

« Sinon, nous attendions tes révélations, Xion », dit calmement Invi.

« Je veux savoir aussi », insista Naminé.

« Ah, euh... J'ai déjà surpris Vexen dormir avec une grosse peluche Winnie l'Ourson. »

« Pas mal. » dit Skull, l'air pétillant.

« Ce monde est chiant, d'ailleurs. J'y suis allée une fois, mais plus jamais » grimaça la rousse.

« Je confirme », appuya Aqua.

« Sinon, hm... » Réfléchit la jeune brune.

« Sora dort en kigurumi. » gazouilla Kairi.

« Ouais, mais ça, c'est mignon, pas ridicule. »

« Il doit être adorable ! » s'extasia Ava.

« Hayner a peur des poules », se moqua Olette.

« Non, pour de vrai ? »

« Je vous jure ! »

« Et Axel a horreur des grenouilles. Une fois avec Xigbar on en a mis une dans son lit, j'ai enregistré la scène sur mon téléphone, faudra que je vous montre ça. »

Les autres filles éclatèrent de rire.

« Je sais pas si c'est vrai, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'Ansem était très fan de Lorie. » confessa Skull.

« Lequel ? »

« Le Chercheur de Ténèbres. »

« La honte », ricana Larxene. « Vous savez que Xaldin chante sous la douche ? Il pense que c'est insonorisé et qu'on entend rien, mais il a une voix tellement puissante qu'elle porte dans tout le couloir. Le pire, c'est qu'il est pas si mauvais que ça. »

« Tous les mercredi, on allait au restaurant avec Maître Eraqus. A chaque fois que le serveur nous amenait nos plats et nous souhaitait bon appétit, il répondait toujours 'Merci, vous aussi.' On se moquait de lui sans arrêt pour ça. »

« C'est classique. Tu n'as rien d'autre ? » demanda Naminé.

« Non, je ne crois pas », soupira la Maître aux cheveux bleus.

« Quand il était petit, Ira voulait devenir dresseur de licornes. C'est de là que vient le masque, d'ailleurs. Une fois, il a demandé au Maître de lui créer un Lectricorne, mais il ne savait pas encore très bien se débrouiller dans la création d'Esprits, et il n'a pas réussi. Ira a pleuré pendant toute une semaine. »

« Je m'en souvenais pas », s'étonna Ava.

« Gula et toi étiez petits », répondit Invi, « et je crois qu'Aced a oublié, aussi. Il n'y a que le Maître et moi qui nous en souvenons, »

« Ça devrait nous faire suffisamment de matériel à chantage. » dit Larxene, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« Donc, le plan, c'est quoi, au final ? » interrogea Skull, un peu perdue.

« On part en vacances quelques jours se relaxer tranquillement, histoire de bien faire paniquer les garçons, puis on revient, et si jamais il y a encore quelques récalcitrants à nous laisser plus de présence dans les jeux, on utilise tout ce qu'on vient de dire pour leur faire du chantage. Si même les personnages masculins râlent, les réalisateurs seront bien obligés de se plier face à nos exigences. Alors, deal ? » proposa Kairi.

« Deal ! » s'exclamèrent les autres.

Une semaine plus tard, une lettre signée par tous les personnages de la saga atterrissait sur le bureau du créateur de la franchise.


	45. Mansion

Bonsoir !  
Est-ce que j'ai failli oublier de poster, alors que j'avais pourtant laissé un onglet ouvert exprès pour m'en souvenir ? Oui. Pour ma défense, j'ai beaucoup beaucoup de devoirs à faire, alors j'ai passé la journée dessus. Et puis bon, le thème est posté, donc c'est déjà ça o/ Sinon, mon choix du manoir est pas spécialement original, mais j'aime bien ce thème quand même.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Un lapin arriva en sautillant, se dirigeant vers la cime d'un arbre. Il commença à grignoter l'herbe qui s'y trouvait, profitant du calme ambiant et de sa solitude. Cela ne dura toutefois pas, et quelques minutes plus tard, il releva brusquement la tête. Son museau remua plusieurs fois, ses oreilles s'agitèrent, et il fila en courant se mettre à l'abri. L'endroit resta vide l'espace de quelques instants, puis un bruit de pas discret se fit entendre.

Un homme en manteau apparut peu à peu, sortant de l'ombre des bois. Son visage était caché par sa capuche, mais il était grand, et large d'épaules. Ce qui attirait directement l'attention, toutefois, était l'homme inconscient qu'il transportait dans ses bras musclés. Il portait le même manteau noir en cuir, mais de sa capuche s'échappaient quelques mèches de cheveux bleus mi-long.

L'inconnu s'arrêta devant les grilles du manoir qui se dressaient devant lui. Il ne connaissait pas ce monde, n'en avait jamais entendu parler auparavant, mais son autre lui avait dit que c'était ici qu'il pourrait le trouver. Apparemment, ce manoir était abandonné depuis des années, et les habitants de la Cité du Crépuscule, c'était ainsi que se nommait cet endroit, n'étaient pas suffisamment curieux pour essayer d'y pénétrer. Son autre en avait donc fait son repaire, en attendant de pouvoir mettre son plan en marche.

Un Reflet se matérialisa à ses côtés, et entreprit de tant bien que mal ouvrir le portail. Il méprisait ces créatures, si faibles qu'elles n'avaient pu garder leur apparence, mais tant qu'elles se prouvaient utiles, il comptait bien les utiliser. Il passa à côté du Simili inférieur sans un regard, se dirigeant de son pas lent mais déterminé vers l'immense bâtisse. Ses bras commençaient à fatiguer, à force de supporter le poids du corps inerte, mais il se força à ne pas montrer de signe de faiblesse. Il ne tenait pas à donner de raison à son autre de se moquer.

Il entra tranquillement dans le manoir, peu inquiété par le grincement sinistre de la porte. Il avait beau ne pas apprécier sa moitié, il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour ne pas s'en prendre à lui. Ils avaient un même but, après tout, et il n'était pas stupide au point de gâcher l'œuvre de leur vie, même avec toutes ces émotions envahissantes exacerbées par les Ténèbres.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite, Xemnas ? »

La voix profonde et moqueuse résonna dans la petite pièce, rebondissant sur les murs, et grattant ses oreilles. C'était étrange, de voir à quel point ils étaient différents, même dans leur façon de parler, alors qu'ils étaient la même personne. Ou qu'ils l'avaient été, plutôt. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, même en tant qu'apprenti, il ne s'était pas adressé aux autres de la même façon non plus. Il avait toujours été charismatique, sachant quoi dire pour obtenir la confiance aveugle de ses proches, mais à l'époque, il avait été plus vif, plus impatient, sa voix se précipitait sous le coup de la passion. Ce n'était plus le cas, désormais.

Sans répondre, il s'enfonça dans la petite bibliothèque. Le Reflet ferma la porte derrière lui, puis se précipita vers la table devant eux pour en balayer toutes les affaires entreposées dessus et faire de la place. Soigneusement, le Simili entreprit de déposer son fardeau dessus. Allongé de cette façon, Saïx donnait l'impression de dormir, l'esprit libre de toute préoccupation. Si seulement il savait.

« J'ai choisi. »

« Vraiment ? Celui-ci ? »

Une paire d'yeux oranges curieuse se posa sur l'être inconscient. Ansem tendit la main et poussa la capuche afin d'apercevoir son visage. Une chevelure bleue s'éparpilla autour de sa tête, encadrant un visage banal, si on oubliait la cicatrice en X qui le marquait. Plus par intérêt malsain que par réelle préoccupation, il souleva une de ses paupières. Il avait des yeux bleus. C'était plutôt ordinaire. Ça ne durerait pas. Bientôt, ses pupilles prendraient une teinte dorée, signe qu'il leur appartenait.

« Pourquoi s'occuper de celui-ci plus tôt que des autres ? » s'enquit-il.

« Il nous sera plus utile ainsi. »

« Vraiment ? Très bien. Ça ne change rien, au final. Il sera juste sûr d'avoir une place avec nous. »

Le Simili ne répondit pas, mais il n'en prit pas offense. Il préférait encore avoir droit à son silence plutôt que de subir ses longues tirades. Son côté vide, impersonnel, l'agaçait. Il ne comprenait pas qu'un être comme Xemnas puisse avoir un jour été une part de lui. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de très curieux, de passionné, d'enthousiaste, et se retrouver avec cette coquille vide en face de lui l'horripilait. Il avait déjà hâte de le voir parti.

Le Supérieur garda son regard orange posé sur son subordonné. Il se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, ce que sentirait Saïx quand il se ferait posséder, et comment il réagirait. Est-ce qu'il allait souffrir ? Son esprit allait-il se battre contre le cœur qui s'imposait dans son corps ? Ou peut-être n'allait-il rien remarquer ? Un corps vide depuis plusieurs mois, il était possible qu'il accepte ce cœur étranger sans combattre, afin de combler le vide. Est-ce qu'il allait subir des changements physiques autres que la couleur de ses yeux ? Il ferait bien de noter tout ça quelque part dans son esprit, pour pouvoir le comparer avec les résultats des autres possessions qu'ils avaient réalisées, et voir s'ils variaient selon la personne. Ça pourrait être une expérience intéressante à mener.

« Commençons, dans ce cas. »

Avec un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres, Ansem posa sa main sur la poitrine de leur tout prochain réceptacle.


	46. Heaven

Bonjour !  
Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews et MPs, je suis désolée. J'ai beaucoup beaucoup de devoirs, et je dois finir d'arranger ma veste pour la convention de vendredi, donc j'alterne entre le boulot et la couture sans temps mort. Même ce chapitre, je le publie alors que je devrais finir mon analyse d'article en espagnol x) Sinon, je suis aussi désolée pour ce thème. En fait, en comparant ma liste des 100 thèmes et le nombre de chapitres, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait un problème, et j'ai réalisé qu'il manquait un chapitre. J'ai donc oublié de poster Heaven, allez savoir comment je l'ai totalement skippé. Normalement, il aurait dû se trouver entre Revolver et Innocence ; c'était le chapitre 7, donc, de base. Du coup le voilà, avec beaucoup de retard.  
Enfin, sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Naminé n'avait pas existé longtemps, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Même si elle ne se plaignait pas, loin de là ; elle avait vu ce que était arrivé à Xion, la gentille marionnette qui s'était sacrifiée pour Sora et Roxas, et dont tous à part elle avaient oublié l'existence et le courage. La blonde gardait ces souvenirs au plus profond de sa mémoire, refusant que la petite brune soit totalement effacée de la surface de l'univers. Personne ne méritait une chose aussi affreuse, surtout pas elle dont la loyauté était sans faille malgré son absence de cœur.

Toujours était-il que sa courte vie (Un an ? Deux ans ? Elle ne se souvenait plus, ne s'en préoccupait pas) n'avait pas été toujours très rose. Elle avait manipulé et trahi les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle, des gens qui pensaient l'aimer, mais qui s'étaient rendus compte qu'elle n'était qu'un mirage, une illusion cachant la véritable personne chère à leur cœur. Elle avait conduit la réplique de Riku à sa perte, bien qu'indirectement, et avait blessé Sora. Si elle avait été capable de ressentir des émotions, elle ne doutait pas qu'elle n'oserait plus regarder ni l'original Riku ni Sora dans les yeux sous l'effet de la honte et de la culpabilité. Tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de Xion, qu'elle n'avait pas su dire non quand il le fallait, et Marluxia avait profité de sa faiblesse pour la pousser à continuer ces atrocités, à violer la mémoire de ces garçons.

Aussi, lorsqu'Axel lui avait donné la possibilité de s'enfuir, elle n'avait pas hésité. L'Organisation XIII tombait peu à peu sous les coups de Keyblade du héros et ceux des Eterniflammes de la traîtresse Rafale de Flammes Dansantes ; personne ne se préoccuperait de chercher après elle, surtout maintenant qu'elle avait accompli son rôle. Et, sans trop savoir comment une telle chose était arrivée, elle s'était retrouvée entre les mains de Riku et DiZ, pour essayer de réveiller Sora. Elle lui devait bien ça, après les événements du Manoir Oblivion et si pour ça, elle dut avouer à Riku qu'il devait poursuivre Xion et Roxas, et regarder l'une se sacrifier tandis que l'autre était manipulé pour croire à une illusion de vie, et bien, ce n'était que le prix à payer pour ses actes (elle aurait juste aimé que ce soit elle, qui paye ce prix, et non pas des innocents). Elle resta dans cet endroit silencieux, entre un homme rongé par la vengeance et l'autre par le désespoir, et se promit qu'elle trouverait une façon d'arranger les choses. Sora saurait quoi faire.

Puis les événements se précipitèrent, le Porteur de la Keyblade se réveilla au prix de l'existence de deux autres personnes, l'Organisation des Similis devint plus active et plus précipitée dans ses plans, et Naminé suivit le courant, incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre que de sourire gentiment et de donner des conseils aussi creux que son cœur. Son humaine aussi, se contentait d'être là pour ses amis sans pouvoir agir mais Kairi, elle, avait des sentiments, et ses sourires étaient vrais. La blonde aurait donné n'importe quoi pour enfin la rencontrer. Aussi, lorsqu'elle apprit qu'Axel avait kidnappé la rousse, elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle aussi devienne un pion sur l'échiquier. Un pion temporaire et fragile, certes, mais présent et utile. Elle partit à sa recherche, utilisant le pouvoir des Ténèbres que son état de Simili lui permettait d'exploiter, et explora les mondes à sa recherche.

Elle finit par apprendre que son humaine n'était plus sous la garde du Numéro VIII, mais à présent dans la prison de l'Organisation XIII, et elle sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine se figer. Axel était manipulateur, mais il lui restait une part d'humanité, et il n'aurait jamais touché à un cheveu de Kairi. En revanche, les autres Similis... De ce qu'elle avait entendu, le Supérieur et le Numéro VII étaient impitoyables, et prêts à tout pour le bon accomplissement de leurs plans. Elle devait la retrouver, et vite.

Ce fut dans une cellule de l'Illusiocitadelle qu'elles se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Naminé put alors la toucher, et ce fut comme si elle pouvait ressentir des émotions à nouveau, presque comme si elle était entière et elle jura que quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne laisserait jamais qui que ce soit blesser la rousse et lui enlever sa chance d'être de nouveau humaine et complète.

Cela prit du temps, mais finalement, elle parvint à fusionner avec Kairi. Et ce fut mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer pendant sa courte existence ; elle ressentait des émotions, elle pouvait rire et vivre à travers la rousse. C'était comme si un grand trou en elle avait été bouché de la plus agréable des façons. Elle n'existait plus, plus vraiment, tout en étant pourtant toujours là, au fond de sa moitié. Elle flottait, immatérielle et invisible, dans un coin de son esprit et de son cœur, mais elle n'était plus seule, et ne le serait plus jamais. C'était comme se fondre dans un endroit fait exactement pour soi, dans une épaisse couche de bien-être et de bonheur, et elle songea que c'était probablement ça, le paradis pour un Simili. Elle se sentait triste pour les autres membres de l'Organisation, qui devaient affronter les Ténèbres les plus pures et destructrices dans la plus profonde des solitudes. Au moins, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas pour Xion ni Roxas, qui vivaient de la même façon qu'elle dans Sora, et elle s'en réjouissait. Elle allait passer le reste de la vie de Kairi avec les personnes qui avaient un jour compté pour elle, et elle songea que c'était bien plus que tout ce qu'un Simili pouvait espérer, comme fin d'existence.


	47. Childhood

Bonjour !  
Voilà le thème d'aujourd'hui. Je crois que c'est un des premiers que j'ai écrit (peut-être même le tout premier), et je l'aime bien pour le coup. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi !  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

« Bouuuuh, Riku est une fille ! »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Riku est une fille, Riku est une fille, Riku est une fille ! » scandèrent les garçons, se moquant de ce dernier.

Le petit garçon les fixa, furieux, et s'apprêtait à répliquer, lorsqu'une tornade brune se plaça entre eux.

« Même pas vrai ! Arrêtez de l'embêter ! »

« Riku est tellement nul qu'il faut que quelqu'un petit vienne l'aider ! »

Ni une ni deux, Sora sentit son sang bouillonner, et il se jeta sur les trois autres garçons. Riku le regarda, ébahi, avant d'essayer de les séparer en voyant la maîtresse arriver. Ils allaient se faire gronder ! Mais les enfants étaient trop pris dans leur bagarre, et quand ils se rendirent compte du danger en approche, il était trop tard. L'institutrice s'énerva, et les punit tous les quatre (le garçon aux cheveux argentés y échappant, car il n'avait pas pris part à l'échange de coups).

« Mais maîtresse, c'est pas nous, c'est eux qui se moquaient de Riku ! » s'offusqua le plus jeune.

« Vraiment ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

Un regard sévère se posa sur les trois garçons concernés, et si deux d'entre eux baissèrent le regard, le troisième le garda relevé, pas le moins du monde honteux.

« Parce qu'il a des cheveux longs, comme une fille ! »

« Et alors ? Ce sont ses cheveux, il fait ce qu'il veut avec. Et puis, certains garçons préfèrent avoir des cheveux très longs, et ce n'est pas grave. Ne les écoute pas, Riku, ça te va très bien comme ça. » expliqua-t-elle avec un gentil sourire.

Ce dernier hocha la tête mais baissa les yeux, renfrogné. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû les laisser pousser, même si sa maman disait qu'il avait le droit. Maintenant, tout le monde se moquait de lui et de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Et en plus, Sora était puni à cause de lui. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami pour s'excuser, mais la cloche sonna à ce moment-là, et ils furent obligés de rentrer en classe. Les heures qui suivirent semblèrent infinies pour le petit garçon rempli de culpabilité, surtout quand il apercevait les regards moqueurs des autres élèves qui le fixaient, et à peine la maîtresse leur donna-t-elle l'autorisation de sortir à la fin des cours qu'il fila dehors pour rejoindre la classe d'à côté. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir le brun écrire quelque chose sur une feuille, et il réalisa que c'était probablement sa punition. Furieux contre lui-même, il s'assit au sol à côté de la porte, les bras croisés, et attendit que la classe des petits sorte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit le vacarme des chaises que l'on tirait bruyamment sur le sol, et tourna vivement la tête vers la porte qui s'ouvrait. Un flot d'élèves en sortit, et il ne fut pas étonné de voir que Sora était parmi les premiers. Ce dernier le repéra facilement (probablement grâce à ses longs cheveux, grommela-t-il intérieurement), et le rejoignit en sautillant.

« Hey, Riku ! Tu viens, on rentre ? »

Il se leva sans un mot et le suivit. Son meilleur ami babilla joyeusement pendant une bonne partie du trajet tandis que lui restait toujours aussi renfermé. Ses cheveux caressaient le bas de sa nuque, et il fronça les sourcils en essayant vainement de les repousser.

« Tu penses encore à ce qu'ils ont dit ? »

Riku sursauta, sortit brutalement de ses pensées, et se tourna vers l'autre garçon.

« Non. »

« Menteur. » répliqua calmement Sora. « C'était pas vrai, ce qu'ils ont dit. C'est pas parce que tu as les cheveux longs que tu es une fille. Regarde, ma maman elle a des cheveux courts, et ça veut pas dire qu'elle est un garçon. »

Il hocha la tête. C'est vrai que la maman de Sora avait des cheveux encore plus courts que lui, et pourtant, c'était une vraie madame. Le brun lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Tu vois ! Et en plus, moi je trouve que ça te va bien. »

Le garçon à la chevelure argentée rougit légèrement.

« Pour de vrai ? »

« Yep ! » répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

Il lui sourit un peu, rassuré. Du moment que son meilleur ami continuait à penser qu'il était cool, ce que disait les autres était moins important. D'un coup, ce dernier fronça les sourcils, puis lui envoya un sourire rayonnant quelques secondes plus tard.

« J'ai une idée ! »

« Est-ce que je dois avoir peur ? » se moqua-t-il gentiment, et Sora lui tira la langue.

« Tu verras, je pense que tu seras content ! »

Il haussa les épaules, sachant que si l'autre n'était pas décidé, il ne lui dévoilerait rien. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ladite idée n'était ni dangereuse ni stupide. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en inquiéter plus longtemps, ils furent arrivés devant la maison du plus âgé, et ils se séparèrent.

Le lendemain matin vit Riku en train d'attendre un Sora en retard (comme d'habitude) devant chez lui. Et comme à chaque fois, ils allaient devoir courir pour entrer dans l'école avant que la grille ne se ferme. Il soupira, les bras croisés contre son torse, et sonna une nouvelle fois à l'entrée, espérant faire comprendre au plus jeune qu'il commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il entendit le bruit familier du porte-manteau qui tapait contre le cadre en bois de la porte (Sora était trop petit pour attraper lui-même son manteau, si bien qu'il devait tirer celui de son père pour faire le pencher et atteindre le sien, mais du coup, quand il lâchait tout, le porte-manteau reprenait sa position et allait brusquement frapper contre la porte).

« Je suis là ! »

« Il était temps », soupira Riku, avant de se mettre en route.

Cependant, il avait à peine fait deux pas qu'il remarqua quelque chose de nouveau sur son meilleur ami.

« Sora. »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi tu portes un collier ? »

En effet, autour de son cou pendait un gros collier. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu, une énorme couronne argentée, et de peu discret. Il était joli, cependant, et suffisamment simple pour ne pas faire trop fille. Mais s'il y avait une chose dont il était à peu près sûr, c'est que Sora ne portait pas de bijoux, et qu'il n'en possédait même pas. Alors d'où est-ce qu'il sortait ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait mis ?

« Ah, ça ? Je l'ai pris à ma maman, elle a bien voulu me le donner. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Riku était perdu.

Son meilleur ami se tourna vers lui, et lui adressa un énorme sourire.

« Parce que les colliers, c'est des trucs de fille. Comme ça, quand on sera à l'école, les autres garçons ne se moqueront plus seulement de toi, mais de moi aussi, et tu ne seras plus seul ! »

Sur ce, il reprit joyeusement sa route, et le garçon aux cheveux longs lui emboîta le pas sans répondre, encore un peu étonné. C'était une idée stupide, digne de Sora, mais il se sentit heureux de voir que l'autre était prêt à subir les mêmes moqueries si ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait le soutenir. Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement, et il se promit qu'il lui revaudrait ça.

« Merci, Sora. »

« De rien ! Allez, dépêche-toi ou on va être en retard ! »

Et effectivement, ils durent courir pour parvenir à se glisser entre les portes de la grille qui se refermaient.


	48. Stripes

Bonjour !  
Est-ce que j'ai oublié de poster hier soir ? Totalement. Désolée. J'ai tout juste eu le temps de répondre aux reviews/MP avant la fin du cours et je devais poster en rentrant chez moi, mais comme j'ai moins de mémoire qu'un Sora sauvage au Manoir Oblivion, j'ai oublié pendant le trajet.  
Sinon, concernant le thème lui-même, j'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal à trouver quoi écrire. "Stripes", c'est assez compliqué comme mot, j'ai trouvé. J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lea se laissa tomber sur le sol tiède avec un grognement épuisé. Il faisait une chaleur insupportable en ce moment au Jardin Radieux, et le monde entier semblait s'être mis au repos. La reconstruction avait été mise en pause le temps que les températures descendent, et même les Sans-coeur étaient moins nombreux, comme si eux aussi voulaient fuir le soleil assommant. Les Porteurs de la Keyblade avaient bien essayé de se cacher dans le château d'Ansem, espérant y trouver de la fraîcheur, mais les ex-apprentis n'avaient eu aucune pitié et les avaient mis dehors en disant qu'ils étaient trop bruyants. Ils avaient alors cherché à se trouver une place à l'ombre, mais tous les habitants avaient eu le même réflexe, et il ne restait aucun endroit frais de disponible. A ses côtés, Aqua soupira, tout aussi mal à l'aise, et Vanitas essuya à nouveau son front. Pour l'occasion, il avait fait disparaître son costume pour s'habiller en t-shirt et en short.

Le trio releva la tête d'un geste las en entendant Sora et Kairi entrer aussi eux dans le bar de Tifa. Ils riaient joyeusement, et ne semblaient pas souffrir de la chaleur. Le pire restait Riku, qui arborait encore son long pantalon sans que ça ne semble le déranger.

« Vous êtes fous », gémit le roux.

« Léon nous a libéré pour la journée. Même lui a fini par succomber. Du coup, ça vous dit d'aller à la plage ? » Proposa Kairi.

« Avec plaisir », accepta Aqua.

« Il fait chaud aussi, sur une plage. » se méfia le Porteur de la Keyblade ténébreux.

« Oui, mais avec la brise et la mer, on ne s'en rend pas compte. » expliqua Riku.

« Alors je suis pour. On part quand ? »

« Dès que vous êtes prêt. Prenez vos maillots de bain, des serviettes, de la crème solaire, et beaucoup d'eau. »

« Et un ballon, pour qu'on puisse jouer un peu. » s'exclama joyeusement Sora.

Lea jeta un regard fatigué à l'adolescent. Il ne savait pas où il allait chercher toute cette énergie, mais il plaignait la personne qui allait partager sa vie. Leur quotidien ne serait pas de tout repos.

Dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde était prêt. Un Portail fut ouvert, et ils se dirigèrent vers les Iles du Destin. En arrivant sur la plage, Vanitas put remarquer que Riku avait dit vrai. Il faisait chaud, certes, mais beaucoup moins qu'au Jardin Radieux. Ils s'approchèrent autant que possible de l'eau puis installèrent leurs serviettes sur le sable brûlant avant de s'allonger.

« Quelqu'un a besoin qu'on tienne des serviettes pour qu'il puisse se changer ? » interrogea Kairi.

« Non, c'est bon, on s'est mis en maillot de bain avant de partir », assura Terra.

« N'oubliez pas la crème solaire, ou vous allez souffrir demain », les prévint Sora qui était en train de généreusement se tartiner.

« Okay. Tu me la passes après s'il-te-plaît ? » demanda Ventus.

« Tiens », gazouilla l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains.

« Tu pourrais m'en mettre dans le dos s'il-te-plaît ? » demanda Aqua à l'autre jeune fille.

La concernée releva ses mains collantes qu'elle venait d'enfouir dans le sable, et lui fit une grimace.

« Désolée. Hm, je vais aller me les nettoyer dans la mer. »

Vanitas releva la tête, l'œil malicieux, mais fit de son mieux pour paraître innocent lorsqu'il parla.

« Je peux le faire, si tu veux. »

Le Maître de la Keyblade aux cheveux bleus lui jeta un regard méfiant.

« Ça va, je proposais juste, pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux. Et après on dira que je fais pas d'efforts. » dit-il en roulant des yeux, feignant d'être un peu vexé.

« Excuse-moi », sourit-elle, l'air désolé, et il sut qu'il l'avait embobiné. « Je veux bien, merci. »

Il attrapa le tube de crème solaire des mains de Ven, ignorant son 'Hey !' de protestation, et entreprit d'en laisser tomber plusieurs longues bandes sur le dos d'Aqua. Il le jeta sans un mot en direction de son précédent utilisateur, et se mit au travail. Terra, Ventus, Sora et Riku se préparaient déjà à partir en direction de la mer, et Kairi s'était habillée d'une paire de lunettes de soleil pour pouvoir bronzer tranquillement. Elle ne faisait pas le moins du monde attention à ce qu'il faisait, au contraire de Lea qui le regardait d'un air intrigué. Vanitas savait que le roux ne le vendrait pas, aussi ne s'en préoccupa-t-il pas, préférant se concentrer sur son œuvre.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de choisir. C'était un classique et facile à réaliser, sans pour autant tomber dans le vulgaire, comme il y avait songé au début. Il entreprit donc d'étaler les bandes de crème solaire sur une grande partie du dos de la jeune femme, la faisant pénétrer rapidement, et il prit soin de laisser quelques zébrures de peau vulnérables. Sans pouvoir voir le résultat, il n'était pas sûr que ça serait très bien réalisé, mais il était à peu près sûr que ça serait quand même reconnaissable. Après quelques minutes à s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, il se recula pour signaler à Aqua qu'il avait fini.

« Merci, Vanitas. »

Il haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir un sourire moqueur. De l'autre côté du Maître de la Keyblade, Lea se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Il n'avait pas bien vu le dessin qu'avait laissé Vanitas, mais il ne doutait pas qu'après qu'elle ait passé quelques heures au soleil, ils allaient bien rire. Aqua, ne se doutant de rien, s'étira tranquillement avant de se lever pour partir se baigner à son tour. Soudainement, un doute le prit. L'eau n'allait pas tout gâcher, hein ?

« C'est de la crème solaire résistante à l'eau, ça ne craint rien. »

Des fois, Kairi lui faisait peur, mais la plupart du temps, il la trouvait géniale. La concernée remonta sa paire de lunettes de soleil l'air de rien et reprit sa sieste tranquillement. C'était assez inquiétant qu'elle arrive à savoir ce à quoi il pensait sans même qu'il ouvre la bouche, mais bon, du moment que ça servait la bonne cause, il acceptait de ne pas trop râler à ce sujet. A côté d'elle, Lea ricana, l'air ravi, et se rallongea.

« J'ai hâte de voir le résultat. »

Quelques heures plus tard, après que la nuit soit tombée, un cri de rage résonna dans la maison de Merlin, tandis que Vanitas et Lea hurlaient de rire. Les autres Porteurs de la Keyblade les suivirent rapidement quand ils comprirent la source de la colère d'Aqua.

Sur tout son dos, en longues bandes de peau rouge écarlate, s'étalaient les mots 'Miss Je Sais Tout'.


	49. Proud

Bonjour !  
Ce thème-ci est vraiment très court, je crois que c'est le plus court que j'ai en réserve. Mais malgré tout, je l'aime bien : j'adore le headcanon de Léon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid et Cloud qui sont un peu une deuxième famille pour Sora. Et donc forcément je me devais d'écrire dessus. Bon, sur ce, mon commentaire de texte sur l'interdiction des partis politiques n'est toujours pas fini, j'y retourne (j'ai une vie passionnante oui).  
Je croise les doigts pour que ça vous plaise, et bonne lecture o/

* * *

Une Keyblade passa en voltigeant devant lui et vint achever le Sans-coeur contre lequel il s'était préparé à se battre.

« Haha, trop facile ! »

Leon secoua la tête en voyant la pose victorieuse que prenait Sora. Et pourtant, il avait raison. Bien que le troupeau de Sans-coeur qui traînait habituellement dans les ravins était plutôt puissant, ils s'en étaient débarrassés tous les deux sans le moindre problème. Le Porteur était devenu puissant, et savait gérer ses ennemis. Il était loin, le petit garçon perdu qu'il avait rencontré à la Ville de Traverse. Il se souvenait encore de leur combat, où même en retenant ses coups, il avait réussi à le vaincre et à le pousser jusqu'à l'épuisement, au point qu'il en était tombé inconscient. C'était Leon, après lui avoir fait un débriefing sur tout ce qu'il savait des Sans-coeur, de la Keyblade, et des Ténèbres, qui lui avait appris ses premières techniques afin qu'il soit un minimum prêt pour son aventure dans les prochains mondes qu'il visiterait.

Et aujourd'hui, un an et demi plus tard, le même garçon était devenu un véritable combattant. Il avait affronté Maléfique, Ansem, et probablement d'autres créatures et êtres malfaisants dont Sora ne le leur pas parlé. Rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Il avait même réussi à le battre au Colisée, il y a un an de cela. Il avait fait beaucoup de chemin depuis leur première rencontre. Il avait grandi, mûri, et gagné en force, sans pour autant perdre son âme d'enfant ou son cœur pur. Il était resté Sora, tout simplement. Leon n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux pour l'adolescent.

Avec un sourire en coin et la poitrine gonflée de fierté, il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur sa tête pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Bien joué. »

Sora releva la tête, l'air surpris, puis lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

« Merci, Leon ! »

Il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la maison de Merlin.

« C'est Cloud qui fait à manger, aujourd'hui. »

« Génial ! » s'exclama l'adolescent.

Le brun le regarda partir en courant comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours et sourit, amusé.


	50. Discovery

Bonsoir !  
Aujourd'hui, le chapitre est posté à l'heure, si c'est pas beau. Et c'est le 50e thème : on en est à la moitié, les gens ! (Sachant que j'ai écris que 65 thèmes pour l'instant, va vraaaaiment falloir que je me bouge les fesses, et surtout que je trouve le temps d'écrire avec la fac). Merci de continuer à lire, Chl007 et Ima Nonyme et les autres dont j'ignore l'identité (et l'existence en réalité, peut-être que je m'invite des lecteurs).  
Sinon, concernant le thème en lui-même, je sais plus d'où me vient de headcanon mais je l'aime bien. Et j'offre un cookie virtuel à celles qui repèrent la référence à KH abrégé ;)  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Sora se pencha en avant, regardant les nuages rosâtres qui entouraient la base de la plate-forme de la Tour Mystérieuse. De là où il était, il ne voyait rien d'autre que les nuées de coton multicolore, et si il ne le savait pas pour avoir pris le train, il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il se trouvait juste au-dessus de la Cité du Crépuscule. N'empêche qu'il était vraiment curieux de savoir à quelle hauteur ils étaient exactement, par rapport à la ville du dessous. La majorité du voyage en train s'était passée dans le noir le plus total, pour ne pas effrayer les gens qui n'aiment pas l'altitude lui avait expliqué Donald, alors il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. S'il sautait de là, est-ce qu'il allait s'écraser et mourir ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sora ? »

Il se tourna vers Dingo et lui sourit.

« Je me demandais juste si on était haut. »

« Hm », le canidé prit un air pensif, « je crois qu'on est à quelques kilomètres au-dessus de la Cité du Crépuscule, si je me souviens bien. »

« Oh. Dommage. » Soupira-t-il, déçu.

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit son ami.

« Je voulais savoir si en sautant, je pouvais aller voir mes amis de temps en temps. »

« Ce n'est pas possible. Et de toute façon, tu ne peux pas tomber. » s'incrusta Donald, qui le fixait d'un air réprobateur.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. Si tu sautes, tu descendras de quelques mètres, puis tu reviendras ici. Maître Yen Sid a lancé ce sort quand il a commencé à enseigner, parce qu'il avait peur que ses apprentis tombent de la plate-forme. » expliqua le sorcier.

« Okay, j'essaye ! »

« Sora, att- »

Mais le Porteur de la Keyblade s'était déjà jeté dans le vide. C'était étrange, comme sensation : au début, il ressentait les effets d'une chute normale, puis sa vitesse diminuait, et c'était comme s'il se noyait dans un océan de couleurs vives. C'était un peu ce qu'on ressentait, quand on avait le tournis, et il eut l'impression que cela dura des heures, pendant lesquelles il resta en suspension dans un tourbillon de nuages bariolés. Puis, soudainement, ça s'arrêtait, et il se sentit rencontrer brutalement le marbre des marches devant l'entrée de la Tour. Donald le regard, exaspéré, alors que Dingo semblait amusé.

« Sora ! »

« Ça a marché ! Il faut que j'en parle aux autres ! »

Et il détala, ravi à l'idée de faire partager sa découverte. Il entra en trombe dans leur pièce commune, celle où Lea passait son temps libre à se gaver de chips en regardant la télé pendant que Kairi jouait à la console avec un paquet de bretzels à la main et où Riku essayait tant bien que mal de lire avec le bruit qu'ils faisaient.

« Les gars ! »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite », le coupa Kairi, « quand il y a une fille dans un groupe, même si c'est une majorité de garçons, on ne dit pas 'les gars'. »

« Euh, okay. Désolé. » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, avant de reprendre sur le même ton enthousiaste. « Bref, j'ai découvert un truc génial ! Venez voir ! »

« Aussi génial que la nouvelle saison de Game of Thrones ? Parce que si c'est pas le cas, je bouge pas. » répondit Lea.

« Leaaa ! On va rire, tu vas voir ! Allez, venez ! »

Le roux soupira et mit son épisode en pause. Il savait très bien que de toute façon, Sora ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas venu voir sa fameuse découverte. Kairi et Riku en firent de même avant de s'arrêter dans leurs activités respectives.

« Bon, alors, c'est quoi ? » demanda l'autre adolescent, légèrement agacé de devoir s'interrompre dans son livre.

« Il faut aller dehors », répondit-t-il en sortant, et il se jeta du haut des escaliers.

Les autres le suivirent avec bien moins d'entrain. La première fois qu'ils avaient fait ça, le roi Mickey avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque, mais c'était bien plus rapide de sauter directement que de descendre la longue lignée d'escaliers. C'était pour monter qu'ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé de technique, car sauter en rebondissant sur les murs était tout aussi fatiguant que d'utiliser la méthode traditionnelle, mais ils cherchaient activement.

« Lea, viens voir. »

Le roux s'approcha de Sora, qui se tenait sur le bord du terrain, mais n'osa pas se tenir trop près du vide. L'adolescent lui fit signe de se rapprocher, et il soupira mais s'exécuta avec un regard peu rassuré en direction du contrebas.

« Okay, regarde, tu vas voir, c'est génial. »

Et avec un énorme sourire, il sauta. Lea cria son nom, et il entendit Riku et Kairi faire de même dans son dos, mais il était trop tard pour qu'il puisse le rattraper. Il dut se contenter de le regarder tomber et disparaître dans les nuages.

« Et, tadaaaaa ! »

Les trois Porteurs de la Keyblade se tournèrent vers Sora, qui venait de réapparaître quelques mètres derrière eux, avec le même sourire sur le visage. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans réaction, incapables de comprendre le spectacle devant eux, puis ils s'énervèrent de concert.

« SORA ! »

« Ben quoi ? » s'étonna le garçon. « Vous devriez essayer, je vous jure que c'est cool ! »

« On a cru que tu étais mort, espèce de crétin ! » lança Kairi, furieuse, avant de lui donner un coup de pied.

« Aïe ! Désolé, désolé ! Donald dit qu'il y a un sort autour de la Tour, et si on tombe, on revient ici directement ! »

« Tu aurais pu nous le dire avant », gronda Riku.

Lea se contenta de regarder le vide d'un air curieux. Il ne voyait aucun sort visible, mais Sora était bien retombé à leurs côtés, donc ça ne devait rien craindre.

« Okay, à mon tour ! Faites place à l'artiste ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, et il sauta, réalisant une magnifique pirouette au passage.

« Crâneur », marmonna la jeune fille.

Le trio détourna son regard vers l'escalier de marbre, et quelques secondes plus tard, leur ami atterrissait lourdement dessus, grognant de douleur en sentant les marches s'enfoncer dans ses côtes.

« Tu as été long », fit remarquer Riku. « Sora revient plus vite que toi. »

« N'importe quoi ! » s'offusqua l'aîné.

« On a qu'à compter, au pire. On saute tous les trois pendant que quelqu'un regarde notre temps, et on verra bien qui est le plus rapide. » proposa Kairi.

« Je vais vous laisser sur place. » se vanta Lea.

Quand Maître Yen Sid regarda par sa fenêtre, un peu plus tard, ce fut pour apercevoir les trois apprentis sauter de la plate-forme avec entrain pendant que Riku les regardait faire avec un chronomètre dans la main, et il soupira.


	51. Broken

Bonjour !  
Voilà le thème du jour. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est que je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux MPs/reviews, je m'en occupe dès que mes partiels blancs sont finis, promis.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Xion grimaça et s'étira le dos. Elle avait passé une journée affreuse aujourd'hui, à enchaîner des missions à la fois compliquées et peu intéressantes sous le regard cruel de Xigbar, son partenaire pour aujourd'hui. Rentrer faire son rapport à l'Illusiocitadelle ne l'avait jamais autant soulagée. Elle avait abandonné le Numéro II peu après leur arrivée, et avait filé dans un coin du château, loin de la présence des autres Similis, pour pouvoir s'éclipser à l'aide d'un Couloir Obscur en direction des Iles du Destin, comme elle le faisait depuis bientôt une semaine. Elle espérait trouver un coquillage assez rapidement, pour pouvoir retourner vite au chevet de Roxas. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il n'avait encore montré aucune amélioration, et elle en était inquiète.

Un soleil de plomb et une brise salée l'accueillirent lorsqu'elle sortit du passage de Ténèbres, et elle sourit. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle adorait cet endroit, qui lui semblait bien plus familier et hospitalier qu'Illusiopolis ne l'avait jamais été pour elle. Alors, dès qu'elle trouvait un moment, elle venait ici, pour se ressourcer. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait un but en tête, et ce fut d'un pas décidé qu'elle se rapprocha de la berge, scrutant le sable humide à la recherche d'une pointe de couleur. Elle se pencha plusieurs fois, retourna des coquilles, mais elle finissait toujours par les abandonner. Elle voulait quelque chose de spécial pour son ami, pas un coquillage quelconque. Toutefois, il semblait que quelqu'un était déjà passé par là pour récupérer les plus jolis, car elle n'en trouvait que des cassés ou avec des couleurs banales.

Après quelques mètres, elle tomba enfin sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était, ceci dit. Elle s'accroupit, et sortit l'étrange objet du sol. Il avait la même forme que les coquillages qu'elle avait ramenés à Roxas, les roses et bleus qui servaient normalement à faire des porte-bonheurs. Pourtant, ce n'en était pas un, et il n'avait rien de naturel. Elle le frotta doucement pour mieux le voir, et fronça les sourcils en entendant l'étrange crissement qui suivit la friction du sable sur sa surface. Cette fois véritablement intriguée, elle retira ses gants pour aller le tremper dans la mer, et ainsi le nettoyer un peu mieux.

Xion le releva à hauteur de ses yeux une fois qu'elle le jugea assez propre. Elle ne s'était pas trompée; il ressemblait bien à un coquillage porte-bonheur, mais au lieu d'être constitué de calcite et autres minéraux, il était fait de verre et de métal. Tout son pourtour brillait d'une lueur propre à l'acier, tandis que l'intérieur arborait un dégradé de orange, bien que délavé par son séjour dans l'eau. Elle le détailla du regard, curieuse. Il semblait avoir été cassé : les rebords de la partie large étaient abîmés, comme s'ils avaient été collés autrefois mais avaient été séparés brutalement depuis, et une ficelle de cuir, passée dans deux petits trous, pendait lamentablement, rongée par le sel de la mer. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, et se demanda à qui il avait pu appartenir, et comment il était arrivé là.

Elle sortit de sa contemplation après quelques minutes, se préparant à retourner à l'Illusiocitadelle. Ça ne servait à rien de penser à ça. S'il avait été abandonné ici, dans un tel état de dégradation, c'était probablement que son ancien propriétaire n'y accordait aucune importance. Elle l'enfouit dans sa poche en souriant, sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Une fois qu'elle l'aurait nettoyé et arrangé comme il fallait, elle pourrait toujours le donner à Roxas comme substitut de coquillage.


	52. Life

Bonsoir !  
J'ai failli oublier de poster le thème. Mais hey, bonne nouvelle : mes partiels sont finis (enfin j'en ai un dans pas longtemps mais j'ai quelques jours de répit avant de devoir recommencer à réviser), donc je peux répondre aux reviews et MPs o/ Je m'y mets demain. Sinon, j'aime bien ce thème même s'il est pas très propre, j'espère que vous aussi !  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Naminé retint difficilement une grimace en sentant une nouvelle pique de douleur dans son ventre. Ça faisait plusieurs heures que ça durait, mais elle n'avait rien dit à personne. Axel se serait contenté de hausser les épaules, Larxene se serait moquée d'elle pour être douillette, et Marluxia aurait soupiré avant de l'envoyer à Vexen pour qu'il s'assure qu'elle n'avait rien. Et elle préférait encore souffrir plutôt que de passer entre les mains du scientifique et de son regard dérangeant. Alors elle s'était levée ce matin, s'était habillée, et avait dessiné toute la journée comme à son habitude, sans ne rien laisser paraître. Elle gronda quand son coude tapa dans le tas de crayons à côté d'elle, les faisant tomber de la table, et se pencha pour les ramasser.

« Hm, Naminé ? » parvint la voix hésitante d'Axel.

« Oui ? » répondit-elle.

« Euh, tu saignes. »

Il fit un signe en direction de son ventre, et elle baissa le regard par réflexe. Sa robe blanche écarlate était maculée, au niveau de ses jambes, par une grosse tâche rouge, et une partie d'elle se demanda vaguement comment elle avait bien pu faire pour ne pas remarquer que son vêtement était devenu tout poisseux. Le reste de son cerveau paniqua, et elle releva des yeux effrayés vers les trois occupants de la salle. Axel et Marluxia semblaient tout autant inquiets, et se précipitaient déjà vers elle.

Larxene ricana.

« On dirait bien que notre petite Naminé est devenue une grande fille. »

Cela suffit pour que le roux s'arrête net et lui jette un regard légèrement mi-dégoûté mi-perturbé, tandis que le Numéro XI soupirait. Elle ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait la Nymphe Furieuse, mais elle savait qu'elle saignait, peut-être même qu'elle allait mourir, et elle aurait dû en parler à Marluxia ce matin mais elle avait réagi comme une idiote à se taire par peur, et pourquoi est-ce que les autres ne l'aidaient pas ? Ils avaient besoin d'elle, pourtant ! Axel fut le premier à céder face à son regard trahi et il lui tapota la tête, une expression embarrassée au visage.

« C'est rien. Ça arrive à toutes les femmes, tu vas survivre. »

« Mais... »

« Hors de question que je perde mon temps à lui expliquer. » lança Larxene avant de sortir de la salle.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Un sourire crispé apparut sur le visage de la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes avant qu'il ne commence doucement à reculer.

« Bon, ben, moi, je dois aller faire la vaisselle de ce midi, hein. Alors, bon courage, hein. Je reviendrai avec une robe propre. »

Et il fila à travers un Couloir Obscur avant que Marluxia ne puisse le retenir. Le Simili soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'aucun des deux n'avait le courage de lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas un sujet spécialement drôle, mais tout de même. Il avisa le regard paniqué de la petite blonde et, tirant une chaise, s'assit pour être en face d'elle. Il fit de son mieux pour paraître rassurant. Il ne ressentait aucune sympathie pour Naminé, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la laisser dans cet état-là sans explication. Il avait beau ne pas avoir de cœur, il n'en était pas pour autant monstrueux à ce point-là non plus.

« Calme-toi, Naminé. Ce n'est rien de grave. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe, ou pas du tout ? »

La jeune fille, bien que pétrifiée, se força à se reprendre. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser en face de Marluxia et lui donner encore plus d'emprise sur elle. Elle secoua la tête, muette, le regard fixé sur la tâche de sa robe.

« Je vais t'expliquer. Quand une fille grandit, son corps se développe pour devenir celui d'une femme. Ça s'appelle la puberté. Pendant ces quelques années, ta poitrine va se former, tes hanches vont s'élargir en préparation pour un futur enfant, et je crois que c'est tout. Si tu veux en savoir plus, demande à Vexen. Enfin, tu vas avoir tes règles. »

« Mes... règles ? »

« Oui. Encore une fois, je ne suis pas celui qui en sait le plus sur le sujet. Il me semble toutefois que c'est ce qui arrive quand la femme ne tombe pas enceinte : l'ovule, qui est censé accueillir le bébé, se détache de ton utérus, et la paroi sur lequel il était accroché tombe aussi. Ça se transforme en sang, que ton corps doit de ce fait expulser pour faire la place à un autre, plus tard. C'est le cycle de la vie, si on veut. »

Elle hocha faiblement la tête. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris tout ce que disait Marluxia, mais apparemment, c'était normal. Elle en était rassurée, même si ça restait assez effrayant. Axel entra soudainement dans la pièce, une robe blanche sur le bras, et la lui tendit avec un sourire rassurant avant de repartir le plus rapidement possible. Malheureusement pour lui, l'Assassin Sublime avait des plans pour lui.

« Axel, Naminé a besoin de protection. Tu pourrais aller au supermarché acheter des serviettes et des tampons ? »

La question n'en était pas vraiment une mais plutôt un ordre déguisé, et le Numéro VIII le savait très bien, aussi ne discuta-t-il pas, malgré l'envie évidente qui le tenaillait de le faire.

« Est-ce que tu as mal ? »

« Depuis ce matin », avoua-t-elle faiblement.

« Tu aurais dû nous le dire, Naminé. » reprocha-t-il doucement.

« Je sais », chuchota-t-elle en évitant son regard.

« Oublions ça pour cette fois. Tu as des questions ? »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, fébrile.

« Est-ce que c'est dangereux ? »

« Non. Tu ne perds pas suffisamment de sang, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Combien de fois ça va arriver ? »

« Tous les mois. Selon les personnes, ça peut être plus ou moins long, mais ça ne sera pas régulier. Il faut que tu le notes sur un calendrier, et quand tu approches de cette période, soit prudente et prépares-toi. »

Naminé acquiesça sans un mot. Puis elle se souvint des directives de Marluxia et le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

« Pourquoi j'aurai besoin d'une serviette ou d'un tampon ? »

« C'est pour éviter que le sang tâche tes vêtements. » Malgré sa bonne résolution de traiter le sujet posément, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir gêné. C'était beaucoup plus intime qu'une discussion sur la biologie. « La serviette se colle au fond de tes sous-vêtements, et le tampon, qui ressemble à un petit tube blanc, il s'enfonce dans ton vagin. »

La jeune fille sentit ses joues rougir et évita son regard autant que possible. De son côté, l'homme n'en menait pas très large non plus, mais faisait de son mieux pour maintenir un masque calme et assuré.

« Je vois. » murmura-t-elle.

« Axel reviendra avec ce qu'il te faut dans peu de temps. En attendant, je te conseille d'aller te nettoyer. »

« D'accord. »

Elle se leva, un peu gênée par son accoutrement sale, et il remarqua que le sang avait touché les deux côtés de sa robe, et avait même laissé une trace sur la chaise éclatante. Il demanderait à un Reflet de nettoyer plus tard. Avec un léger sourire en sa direction, elle sortit de la salle sur la pointe des pieds. Il soupira. Au moins, ça, c'était fait. Il était heureux d'avoir bien retenu ses cours de collège, pour le coup, ça lui avait bien servi. En tous cas, il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas se calquer sur le cycle de Larxene, ou la vie allait vite devenir insupportable pour eux.


	53. Tower

Bonsoir !  
Devinez qui n'a pas fait sa dissertation de Libertés Fondamentales sur le sujet "Egalité et ordre public familial" aujourd'hui comme prévu ? D'ailleurs, si jamais ça parle à quelqu'un, j'accepte avec grand plaisir un plan détaillé, et je rémunère en cookies virtuels.  
Sinon, plus sérieusement, ce petit thème n'a rien de folichon comme disent les vieilles personnes, mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, surtout la fin qui m'a amusée. Je croise les doigts pour que ça soit aussi votre cas :)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ventus s'accroupit derrière le petit muret de la cour du château, s'assurant que sa chevelure rebelle ne dépassait pas. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils se fassent repérer à cause d'un épi blond. Lea et Isa ne l'oublieraient jamais, et passeraient le reste de leur vie à se moquer de lui pour ça. Derrière lui, le roux avait une main appuyée contre ses cheveux en pétard, visiblement habitué. Il se pencha légèrement en avant arrivé au bout de leur protection, et voyant qu'il n'y avait personne à l'horizon, fila rapidement et silencieusement en direction du mur du château. S'ils montaient le long de la pente qui menait jusqu'au portail de fer, et qu'ils escaladaient la paroi de vieilles pierres pendant quelques mètres en s'aidant des lierres grimpants, alors ils devraient pouvoir atteindre la plus basse fenêtre de la tour sans problème.

Ladite fenêtre était normalement toujours fermée, mais aujourd'hui, il faisait tellement chaud qu'elle avait été ouverte, pour aérer un peu. Ils en avaient profité pour remettre en action leur plan d'entrée par effraction. Isa avait eu quelques doutes, suggérant que si la fenêtre était ouverte, c'était peut-être parce que quelqu'un était justement dans la pièce, mais Lea avait dit qu'étant donné qu'absolument toutes les fenêtres du château étaient ouvertes, c'était probablement plus pour faire un courant d'air qu'autre chose. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus n'avait pas eu l'air très convaincu par ce raisonnement, mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser passer cette occasion. Ils voulaient savoir ce qui se passait dans le château depuis trop longtemps.

Enfin, Lea et Isa voulaient savoir. Ven, lui, s'en fichait pas mal, tant qu'il ne se passait rien de trop affreux. Même s'il devait avouer être un peu curieux aussi. Il était surtout là pour s'amuser un peu, et passer du temps avec ses amis. Et puis, qui disait non à une petite aventure ? Sûrement pas lui. Alors, avec un air excité, il entreprit de commencer à grimper le long du mur, utilisant à la fois les plantes et les aspérités des pierres anciennes pour monter. Un coup d'œil en contre-bas lui apprit que les deux autres garçons se débrouillaient tout aussi bien que lui, et il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour atteindre leur objectif. Il escalada le rebord de la fenêtre, et une fois entré, vérifia du regard que la pièce était bel et bien vide. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que oui, il n'y avait rien d'autre une table poussiéreuse et quelques feuilles laissées à l'abandon et abîmées par le temps, il se tourna vers Lea et Isa et leur fit signe de le rejoindre.

Quand ils furent tous les trois les pieds au sol, il leur adressa un énorme sourire. Aqua le tuerait si elle savait qu'il venait d'entrer par effraction dans un château, mais il était bien trop excité pour s'en préoccuper. Lea lui rendit un sourire tout aussi éclatant, et Isa secoua la tête, marmonnant quelque chose à propos qu'une paire d'idiots, ce que les concernés ignorèrent, d'autant plus que l'adolescent ne pouvait pas non plus cacher son petit sourire.

« Bon », murmura le roux, « c'est à partir de là que ça se corse. On est entrés, mais maintenant, il faut qu'on se renseigne sans se faire attraper. »

« Trop tard pour ça, les gamins », lança une voix amusée.

Ils sursautèrent de concert et se tournèrent pour tomber sur un des gardes du château, à en croire son uniforme. Il avait une chevelure noire qui lui arrivait presque jusqu'aux épaules, un cache-œil qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'un pirate, et son unique œil était d'une couleur dorée surprenante. Un peu comme celle de Maître Xehanort, nota distraitement Ventus, mais en moins effrayant.

« Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit de la fenêtre. Alors comme ça, vous entrez par effraction chez le roi, maintenant ? »

Le blond jeta un regard paniqué en direction de Lea et Isa, qui semblaient tout autant figés que lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Si jamais cette histoire revenait jusqu'aux oreilles d'Aqua, elle le tuerait. Et elle trouverait un moyen de le ramener à la vie pour le tuer une deuxième fois. Il espérait franchement qu'elle ne remettrait pas les pieds dans ce monde avant un très, très long moment. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose pour se défendre, n'importe quoi, mais réalisa qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait raconter. Quel genre d'excuse pouvait-on inventer pour expliquer pourquoi ils étaient entrés sans permission dans le château, malgré les obstacles qui se dressaient devant eux ? Il réfléchit et finit par se racler la gorge, tentant le tout pour le tout.

« J'ai vu un Nescient qui entrait par ici. Euh, une espèce de vautour bizarre. Il peut voler, comme c'est un oiseau, donc il est entré sans problème, et voilà... »

Il bafouillait, rougissait, et se maudit encore une fois d'être un aussi piètre menteur. A en croire les regards qui lui jetaient Lea et Isa, ils étaient peu impressionnés par son jeu d'acteur. Le garde ricana et le fixa, amusé.

« Vraiment ? Je ne vois aucun Nescient ici. »

Sachant très bien que l'homme ne le croyait nullement, mais étant trop fier pour reculer maintenant, Ven enchaîna tant bien que mal.

« Oui, euh, il a dû s'enfuir quelque part pendant qu'on montait. »

« Par la porte fermée à clé ? » proposa son interlocuteur en pointant ladite porte du pouce, l'œil pétillant de malice.

Il se demanda vaguement comme est-ce que le garde avait fait pour entrer s'il n'était pas passé par la porte, mais se concentra plutôt sur le grommellement de Lea.

« Oui, bon, c'est bon, on a tous compris. On peut partir, maintenant ? »

« Est-ce que je dois vous faire la morale et vous expliquer que c'est mal, bla bla bla ? »

« Non, pas besoin. On y a déjà eu droit. »

Soudainement, l'homme se pencha vers eux, et fixa un regard intéressé sur leur visage.

« Vous ne seriez pas les deux sales gosses que Dilan et Aeleus passent leur temps à intercepter dans le château ? »

« Ça dépend, c'est les deux armoires à glace ? »

Isa donna un coup de coude à son ami d'un air réprobateur, et même Ven dû admettre que ce n'était pas en insultant les autres gardes qu'ils allaient réussir à alléger leur sanction. Mais le brun ne sembla pas gêné par la remarque de l'adolescent, et acquiesça, son éternel expression amusée plaquée au visage.

« Ceux-là même. Normalement vous êtes deux, pourtant. Vous avez trouvé un autre camarade de jeu ? »

Le blond ne dit rien, le regard baissé sur la table à leur côté, et l'adulte ricana.

« Bon, direction la sortie, les gamins. »

Il ravala un soupir soulagé, et tourna les talons pour repartir par la fenêtre, quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Je crois pas, non. On va faire ça dans les règles de l'art. Vous allez ressortir par l'entrée principale, mais avant ça, on va appeler vos parents, et vous ne partirez pas tant qu'ils ne seront pas venus vous chercher. »

Isa grimaça, et Lea pâlit visiblement à côté de lui. Mais Ven ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop horrifié par ce que ça impliquait. Même s'il passait par Terra, ou s'il appelait Maitre Eraqus, Aqua allait être au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était un homme mort.


	54. Waiting

Bonjour !  
Ce thème-là, c'est un des tous premiers que j'ai écris, si je me souviens bien. Et même maintenant, il me fait rire. J'aime écrire des conneries, au cas où vous l'auriez pas remarqué. Ah, et j'aime beaucoup le Jeune Xehanort aussi, mais pareil, je pense pas que ça soit une découverte pour vous x)  
Enfin, sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Saïx s'efforça de garder son expression neutre. Son impassibilité avait été sans égale au sein de la première Organisation XIII, au point que même des idiots comme Demyx et Axel avaient appris à le craindre, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait craquer. Même si il avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'il attendait dans cette petite salle au fin fond de l'Illusiocitadelle, et que sa patience, déjà quasiment inexistante au départ, commençait à être à bout. S'il était capable de ressentir une quelconque émotion, nul doute qu'il serait en ce moment même en train de parcourir la pièce en long et en large, furieux d'être parqué comme un animal. Tout ça parce qu'il _dérangeait_. Il revoyait encore le visage ricanant de cet imbécile de Xigbar, et se promit de trouver un moyen de se venger. Il n'y pouvait rien, lui, il n'avait pas choisi d'arborer cette chose affreuse sur son visage !

 **Quelques heures plus tôt**

Xehanort, le plus jeune, entra dans la salle des trônes de son habituel pas assuré. Xehanort, le Maître, se tourna vers lui, de même que Xemnas, Ansem, et leurs deux pantins principaux, Saïx et Xigbar. D'un air confiant, il hocha la tête.

« C'est fait. Le garçon a la marque. »

« Bien, bien. » répondit la plus âgée des incarnations. « Sora ne pourra pas échapper à notre vigilance, ainsi. Je te laisse la tâche de t'en occuper. »

L'adolescent acquiesça. Comme l'avait si bien dit Braig quelques semaines auparavant, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête du futur lui, mais il se connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il ne faisait jamais rien qui ne lui profitait pas, donc il se faisait confiance et acceptait sans broncher les missions qui lui étaient confiées. Et puis, ce Sora avait l'air d'être un sacré idiot et une tête brûlée, un peu comme Eraqus, et s'il avait une chose qu'il aimait faire, c'était voir ce genre de personnes partir au quart de tour pour une simple remarque. Il se demanda où était Eraqus, d'ailleurs. Il était bien trop amoureux de la Lumière pour accepter ses plans. Au fond de lui-même, Xehanort avait très bien compris que son meilleur ami n'était plus, mais il refusait de l'accepter. La voix grave du chef des Simili le sortit de ses pensées.

« Est-ce que le garçon s'est endormi ? »

« Je pense, oui. »

« Vérifie. » ordonna Ansem, et Xehanort lui jeta un regard agacé, mais obtempéra.

Il alla se placer sur le trône qui lui était attribué, utilisant un Couloir Obscur pour l'atteindre (franchement, qui avait eu l'idée de construire des sièges aussi peu pratiques ?), et une fois confortablement assis, se concentra sur le lien entre lui et Sora, ancré au fond de son esprit. Toutefois, il remarqua vite que quelque chose clochait, et la connexion entre lui et le X inscrit sur le t-shirt était comme brouillée. Pas assez pour qu'il ne réalise pas que l'adolescent avait bel et bien plongé dans les Mondes du Rêve, mais suffisamment pour qu'il ne parvienne pas à déterminer sa position exacte.

« Il y a un problème. »

« Comment ça ? »

Maître Xehanort avait perdu son habituelle et irritante expression paternelle (quoique, après avoir vu son visage lorsqu'il était satisfait, l'adolescent préférait mille fois cette expression là ; il avait du mal à admettre que non seulement il allait perdre sa magnifique chevelure argentée en vieillissant mais qu'en plus, il allait ressembler à un vieux pervers à chaque fois qu'il aurait le malheur de sourire) et à la place, fronçait les sourcils d'un air contrarié.

« Je n'arrive pas à le suivre. Sa trace est comme camouflée, floue. »

« Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Tu es censé pouvoir le repérer grâce au X ! »

Le jeune Xehanort jeta un regard glacial au Sans-coeur.

« Je sais. Mais quelque chose fait obstacle. »

« Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre porte un vêtement avec la même marque dessus. Ça serait une étonnante coïncidence, mais certaines personnes ont des goûts étranges. »

Et c'est la personne qui vit dans un château monochrome qui dit ça, songea l'adolescent. Ça ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il vivait ici, et il avait déjà ces affreux murs blancs et vides en horreur. Si les Simili n'étaient pas totalement dépourvus de sentiments, Xehanort aurait mis sa main à couper qu'un des treize aurait fini par devenir fou, à être ainsi entouré de la couleur éclatante. Même les draps des lits étaient d'une blancheur sans égale ! Mais avant que le débat ne puisse continuer, un rire rauque résonna dans la pièce. Ils tournèrent tous un même regard dubitatif en direction de Xigbar, qui était écroulé sur son siège et riait à gorge déployée, incapable de reprendre son souffle.

« Numéro II », gronda Xemnas.

L'Archer sembla se calmer un peu à cela, puis son regard se posa sur Saïx et il repartit dans une crise d'hilarité. Ce dernier le fixait avec son habituel air impassible, mais il semblait aussi confus qu'eux par la situation. Xehanort jeta un regard agacé au borgne. Les Simili n'avaient pas de cœur, c'est-à-dire pas d'émotions, lui avait expliqué le Supérieur. Mais certains aiment prétendre que c'est encore le cas en revivant les échos des sentiments dans leur mémoire, avait-il rajouté. Si clairement, les Numéro I et Numéro VII n'éprouvaient pas le besoin d'une telle chose, ce n'était pas le cas de Xigbar, qui se comportait comme un être humain normal, et un particulièrement irritant en plus de cela. Il te sera utile plus tard, dans quelques années, avait dit Maître Xehanort, et l'est pour nous tous en ce moment. Aussi prenait-il sur lui pour supporter sa présence.

« Ha ha, c'est pas un t-shirt, ha ha, le problème. »

« Quoi donc, alors ? » exigea Ansem.

L'Archer frotta son unique œil après s'être enfin repris, et désigna le Devin Lunaire du menton.

« C'est sa cicatrice. »

Comme un seul homme (ce qu'ils étaient, d'ailleurs), les quatre autres se tournèrent vers Saïx. Effectivement, ils n'y avaient pas fait attention au préalable, peu intéressé par le Simili du moment qu'il remplissait sa mission, mais en plein milieu de son visage, un énorme X déformait ses traits. L'homme aux cheveux bleus resta de marbre, mais tous purent voir qu'il s'était tendu. Maître Xehanort soupira.

« Il est effectivement fort probable que la proximité de cette cicatrice trouble notre lien avec Sora. Mais Saïx est un pion indispensable à notre plan. »

« Bof, je suis sûr qu'on peut toujours trouver quelqu'un d'autre, ça doit pas être bien compliqué de trouver un crétin à qui faire avaler des conneries et à posséder. »

« Nous n'avons malheureusement pas le temps pour ça », soupira le vieil homme.

Quelques sièges plus loin, il vit le Simili concerné se détendre un peu, maintenant qu'il n'était plus en danger de mort, et il retint un ricanement.

« Toutefois, il est vrai que cette cicatrice nous pose de nombreux problèmes. Il est malheureux qu'un accident soit parvenu à en laisser une d'une forme si particulière. »

A ces mots, le Numéro VII tourna son regard vers Xemnas, qui sembla soudainement très intéressé par les points de couture de sa manche. L'adolescent roula des yeux. Le Supérieur aurait pu trouver un autre moyen de se défouler que d'utiliser ses sous-fifres.

« Que faisons-nous, dans ce cas ? » finit-il par demander, en voyant que la discussion n'avançait pas.

Le Numéro I releva la tête.

« Il y a une petite salle dans le sous-sol totalement hermétique à tous types de magie. Ça devrait suffire pour camoufler la présence de Saïx le temps nécessaire. »

Et c'est ainsi que le Simili se retrouvait seul, dans ladite pièce, à attendre que le jeune Xehanort ait finalement retrouvé la présence de Sora pour pouvoir enfin sortir. Un regard à sa montre lui apprit qu'il n'était là que depuis trente minutes, mais il avait l'impression d'y être depuis une éternité. D'un coup, la poignée fut enclenchée et la porte s'ouvrit. Le visage narquois du Numéro II apparut dans l'encadrement.

« C'est bon, le balafré, tu peux revenir, les grands ont fini de discuter. »

Oh oui, il comptait bien trouver la façon la plus affreuse possible de faire ravaler son sourire moqueur à Xigbar.


	55. Universe

Bonjour !  
Je dois réviser pour un gros partiel lundi, donc si je ne réponds pas aux MPs/reviews du week-end, c'est normal, et j'en suis désolée. Sinon, j'aime bien ce thème ; c'est un peu triste, mais je sais pas comment, j'avais eu cette idée concernant Kingdom Hearts et je suis presque déçue que ça se soit pas fait dans un des jeux x)  
Enfin, sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Ça n'avait été qu'un plan à moitié formulé, au début, une simple idée qu'il avait eu, en passant, mais n'avait jamais réellement songé à appliquer.

Mais le combat avait perduré, encore et encore, et ses alliés et amis étaient tombés. D'abord Terra, qui s'était sacrifié pour protéger Aqua ; ensuite Ventus, dont l'existence avait pris fin en même temps qu'il détruisait Vanitas, puis Lea, abattu par Saïx, que Kairi avait réussi à venger dans son dernier souffle. Il ne restait plus que Riku, Mickey, Aqua et lui. Il ne tiendrait plus le coup très longtemps, il le savait. Le Roi était bien amoché aussi, et ne tenait debout que grâce à son entêtement. Et en face d'eux, Maître Xehanort les fixait d'un air triomphant, son visage éclairé par la lueur bleutée de Kingdom Hearts, accompagné de ses cinq réceptacles encore vivants. Ils n'y arriveraient pas, et le cœur de Sora se figea à cette réalisation. Ils allaient tous mourir ici, et les mondes seraient engloutis par les Ténèbres, l'un après l'autre.

A moins que... Il jeta un regard en coin à l'énorme lune bleue dans le ciel, qui contenait désormais le cœur de ses amis. Ça pourrait marcher, peut-être. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à perdre à essayer.

Kingdom Hearts n'était qu'un amas de cœurs, de connections, après tout. Et s'il y avait une chose pour laquelle il était doué, c'était connecter son cœur aux autres.

Sora baissa sa Keyblade, lentement, le regard levé, et sourit. Il pouvait le sentir, le battement commun des milliers de cœurs suspendus dans les airs, et l'énergie qui s'en dégageait. Il y avait tellement d'émotions qui fourmillaient à l'intérieur, c'était presque insupportable, _colère haine bonheur tristesse amour solitude soulagement trop c'était trop rancoeur amusement trop trop-_

 **« Sora. »**

Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa. Sora. C'était lui, Sora, non ? Ce nom lui semblait familier.

 **« Sora ! »**

Sora s'éveilla brusquement. Tous ces cœurs, autour de lui, en lui, c'était si étrange et si agréable. Il était entremêlé à chacun d'entre eux, comme s'ils ne formaient plus qu'un, au point qu'il ne savait plus vraiment qui il était. Mais il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

 **« Sora ! »**

Tous les êtres autour de lui murmurèrent son nom, et il aurait pu jurer reconnaître certaines de ces voix. Oui, il s'en souvenait. Terra, Ventus, Kairi, Lea. Ses amis. Ils étaient là, eux aussi, et ils comptaient sur lui pour sauver les mondes. Et Riku, et Aqua, et Mickey. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait utiliser toute cette énergie, et mettre fin à cette guerre. Il était tout et rien à la fois, l'univers et le néant ; rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

« Sora ! » s'exclama Riku, soulagé. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as disparu, d'un coup, et - »

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » rugit Maître Xehanort. « Qu'as-tu fait à mon Kingdom Hearts ? »

Xigbar haussa un sourcil perplexe, et il ne fut pas le seul. Les Porteurs de Lumière étaient tout aussi perdus que les hôtes.

 _Rage haine peur soulagement joie inquiétude_

Il pouvait sentir les émotions, tout autour de lui, provenir des différentes personnes et se mélanger dans l'air, laissant un goût épais dans sa bouche. Sora sourit.

« C'est la fin. »

Les autres vibraient sous sa peau, et il leva sa main. Son corps devenait translucide. Est-ce qu'il avait toujours eu la peau aussi bronzée ? Il ne savait plus qui il était. Il était en train de perdre du terrain, de se faire engloutir par la force des autres. Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore. Il devait se concentrer. Sora. Il était Sora. Sora Sora Sora Sora-

« C'est fini pour toi, oui », se moqua l'homme borgne en face de lui. Xigbar. L'Archer. Le Numéro II. L'être à deux cœurs.

« Veux-tu être libre ? » demanda-t-il au deuxième cœur, celui caché au fond des Ténèbres.

« Comme si », lança-t-il, narquois, et le deuxième cœur confirma.

Sora ne s'en préoccupa pas.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-il à l'autre être possédé, le seul qui n'avait pas encore baissé sa capuche. Demyx. La Mélopée Nocturne. Le Numéro IX.

« Non. » répondit-il.

 _Oui_ , souffla le cœur piégé.

Il acquiesça, et sourit. Un orbe d'énergie traversa la poitrine de l'homme, donnant au cœur légitime la force de se défaire de ses chaînes. L'homme s'écroula au sol, comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils, et il ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard.

« Je ne veux pas tuer », murmura-t-il. _Tristesse détermination colère indignation_ , grondèrent les autres. « Mais c'est la fin. »

« De quoi tu parles, Sora ? » demanda Aqua, inquiète.

Sora. Il était Sora. Et Sora avait déjà tué. Il pouvait le refaire. Il le devait, pour sauver les mondes. C'était pour ça qu'il avait rejoint les autres, après tout. Il était trop tard pour changer d'avis. Mais il pouvait leur laisser une chance. Juste une.

« Partez, et ne revenez jamais. Vivez le reste de votre tranquillement. Promettez de ne plus jamais blesser personne, et je vous laisserai partir. »

Certains autres grognèrent. _Colère haine rancœur_. Ils ne voulaient pas leur laisser la vie sauve. Mais il voulait essayer. Tout le monde le méritait. C'était ce en quoi Sora croyait. Il le savait.

« Crois-tu que ces quelques paroles vont nous faire dévier de notre but ? » demanda le vieil homme, dédaigneux. « Peu importe ce que tu as fait à Kingdom Hearts. Ton cœur est faible. Le contrôle que tu as dessus ne sera pas compliqué à briser. Et ensuite, la _x_ -blade sera à nous. »

Mais il ne contrôlait pas Kingdom Hearts. Il était Kingdom Hearts. Et ça, Maître Xehanort, qui n'éprouvait aucune affection pour personne, qui n'avait aucune connexion avec qui que ce soit, ne pourrait rien y changer. L'univers était fait de cœurs connectés. Et rien ne pouvait arrêter l'univers.

Et Xehanort avait pris sa décision. Il était trop tard. _Tristesse remord détermination acceptation colère satisfaction_. Une lueur blanche l'entoura, peu à peu, jusqu'à aveugler les personnes autour de lui.

Quand Mickey, Aqua et Riku rouvrirent les yeux, ce fut pour découvrir qu'ils ne restaient qu'eux à la Nécropole des Keyblades. Xehanort et ses réceptacles avaient disparu sans laisser une trace, tout comme Sora. Le ciel s'était éclairé, et le soleil était revenu pour prendre la place autrefois occupée par Kingdom Hearts.

« Sora ! »

L'univers ne répondit pas.


	56. Sacrifice

Bonsoir bonsoir !  
Est-ce que j'ai failli oublier de poster le nouveau chapitre ? Totalement. Mais j'ai juste failli, donc c'est déjà bien, pas vrai ? Sinon, le thème du jour est court, j'en suis désolée. J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Maléfique regarda, exaspérée et dédaigneuse, le morveux et ses deux amis étranges courir dans tous les sens, essayant tant bien que mal de venir à bout des Similis inférieurs qui les attaquaient par vagues. Elle soupira, ennuyée. Ce gamin était irrécupérable. Au moins l'avait-il guidée jusqu'ici, dans ce magnifique château, bien que très monochrome.

Il ne valait pas la Forteresse Oubliée, c'était certain. Elle avait fait de ce monde son domaine, sa maison, et s'y était installée confortablement. Elle l'avait redécoré à son goût, jusqu'à ce que ce Porteur de Keyblade de pacotille l'en déloge de force. Désormais, elle se trouvait sans endroit dans lequel demeurer, et c'était une situation humiliante pour elle, la Maîtresse absolue du mal.

Elle avait tenté sa chance avec le château Disney, mais en vain. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, à l'instant même où elle avait donné à Pat la mission d'en prendre possession. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment tenu, de toute façon. Ce monde était trop proche de la Lumière pour lui plaire. Ça aurait été mieux que rien, évidemment, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle l'aurait abandonné à la première opportunité, aussi n'avait-elle pas fait de grands efforts pour le prendre.

Cet endroit, en revanche... Elle l'adorait déjà. Il était immense, et si sombre malgré son blanc éclatant. Il y avait peu de mondes plus proches des Ténèbres que celui-ci, et pourtant, il n'était pas en danger d'y succomber, elle pouvait le sentir. Il coexistait paisiblement avec elles, et c'était ça qui le rendait si intéressant. Les rues de la ville étaient envahies de Sans-coeurs, attirés par l'immense lune faite de cœurs. Le château était imposant, presque effrayant, et splendide. Elle était tombée sous son charme au premier coup d'oeil.

Il était déplorable qu'il soit déjà occupé, et par des gens si particuliers de plus, songea la sorcière. Quoique, à en croire la rapide avancée du Porteur de la Keyblade, il ne resterait bientôt plus rien de ses habitants. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, le gamin aurait suffisamment de courage pour tuer de sang-froid des êtres humains. Même lui pouvait la surprendre, apparemment. Peut-être l'avait-elle sous-estimé. Elle en doutait tout de même. Il ne restait qu'un sale morveux trop curieux pour son propre bien.

Mais, pour une fois, il allait lui être utile. Une fois qu'elle se serait débarrassée de tous ces Sans-coeurs trop idiots pour lui obéir et réaliser sa puissance, plus rien ne pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Ce château serait à elle. Le seul problème était ces stupides créatures. Elles ralentissaient Sora, et chaque seconde qu'il perdait était une seconde gagnée pour ces hommes en noir. Il était temps qu'elle change ça, et qu'elle lui vienne en aide, malgré la répulsion que cette idée lui inspirait.

Mais que Sora et sa bande ne se fassent pas d'illusions. Elle acceptait peut-être de sacrifier sa vengeance et sa réputation pour l'instant, mais à leur prochaine rencontre, elle ferait tomber leurs têtes.


	57. Faith

Bonjour !  
Par pure curiosité, est-ce qu'il y en a parmi vous qui vont faire le Camp NaNo ? Perso je participe parce que j'ai pris un énorme retard sur mes thèmes, j'en ai plus que 10 d'avance (11 si on compte Journey) et donc faut que je me bouge pour rattraper tout ça. Du coup, on pourrait se serrer les coudes :)  
Enfin, sinon, pour parler du thème même, je l'ai écrit avant la sortie de KH III, mais il reste canon donc c'est tout bénéf' pour moi. J'aime bien le personnage de Luxu et je me devais d'écrire au moins un thème sur lui (j'en ai écrit un autre, cette fois-ci après avoir fini KH III, ceci dit). J'espère que ça vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

La brise se leva, doucement, et emporta avec elle une multitude de grains de sable. Ces derniers voltigèrent quelques instants, effleurant le sol, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à reprendre leur place, mais le vent chaud reprit alors de la puissance, et il les emmena avec lui sur plusieurs mètres, avant qu'ils ne se posent délicatement sur une des nombreuses dunes du désert. C'était un spectacle des plus communs dans ce monde, où la chaleur et la sécheresse étouffaient les habitants de jour, et où la fraîcheur les glaçait de nuit. Mais ils s'y étaient habitués, après avoir passé toute leur vie dans cet endroit, sous ce climat, et n'y faisaient même plus attention.

Ce n'était toutefois pas le cas de tout le monde. Une lourde botte noire vint écraser les grains de sable migrateurs, accompagnée d'un grognement irrité. Une deuxième atterrit juste à côté, puis ce fut au tour de profondes traînées de s'imprimer sur le sol. Arrivées en haut de la dune, les bottes se stoppèrent, et leur propriétaire se laissa tomber au sol avec un soupir. Un long manteau noir en cuir recouvrit le sol, et deux mains gantées s'enfoncèrent dans le sol mou. La pesante boîte sombre s'écroula, puis, emportée par son poids, glissa et roula jusqu'en bas de la dune, quelques mètres plus loin. L'être grogna, mais ne bougea pas.

Il détestait ce monde. Il détestait ce sable qui retardait drastiquement son avancée, il détestait cette chaleur horrible et insupportable, ces vêtements encombrants qui l'empêchaient de respirer, la sueur qui coulait le long de son visage peu importe le nombre fois où il l'essuyait. Mais surtout, il détestait ce coffre, si lourd à transporter, et sa mission, si dure à mener, et la solitude qui l'accompagnait sans arrêt depuis qu'il était parti. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir retourner chez lui et revoir sa famille. Est-ce que Gula continuait à se débarrasser son travail en le refilant discrètement aux autres ? Est-ce qu'Invi était toujours aussi prompte à s'énerver quand elle jouait aux jeux de société ? Est-ce qu'Aced avait abandonné son idée de créer le gâteau parfait ? Est-ce qu'Ava chantait encore sous la douche, quand elle pensait que personne ne l'entendait ? Est-ce qu'Ira avait enfin appris à sourire ? Est-ce que leur Maître était là, quelque part, à se réjouir de l'avancement de son plan ?

Il invoqua sa Keyblade et fixa l'œil bleu incrusté dessus. Des fois, il aimerait bien que son pouvoir marche dans les deux sens, et que lui aussi puisse s'en servir pour voir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté. Est-ce qu'il verrait son monde natal ravagé par la guerre, et le sang des Porteurs de Keyblade versé sur le sol pour leurs idéaux ? Ou peut-être que rien n'était encore arrivé, et qu'il assisterait juste au train-train quotidien des habitants. Il n'était parti que depuis quelques semaines, et il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait sur place. En un sens, il en était soulagé. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il apprenait que sa famille se massacrait pendant qu'il était assis là à ne rien faire.

Luxu soupira et tira sur sa capuche pour mieux cacher son visage avant de faire disparaître son arme. Tout comme eux, il avait une mission à accomplir, mission dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi elle servirait. Il s'en voulait, d'être celui qui conduisait indirectement les autres à leur triste destin. S'il avait dit non au Maître, ce jour-là, alors il n'aurait pas eu de moyen de voir le futur, et sans Livre des Prophéties, alors il n'y aurait pas eu de guerre. Mais il savait que s'il faisait ça, c'était pour une bonne raison, une raison qui le dépassait lui et tous les autres, mais qui devait sûrement toucher au futur. Il serait égoïste de tout abandonner, au risque de condamner l'avenir de l'univers.

Il avait foi en leur Maître, foi en ses connaissances et en ses décisions. Il savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire, que partir pour cette mission était leur seule chance. Le Maître ne le lui aurait pas demandé, autrement. Il devait juste arrêter de se plaindre, ravaler son chagrin, et continuer sa route, jusqu'à trouver quelqu'un digne de la Keyblade. Il se releva avec un soupir, épousseta son manteau, et partit à la suite de la boîte noire abandonnée. Aussi longtemps qu'il gardait espoir, qu'il croyait en sa mission, absolument rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, il s'en fit la promesse. Pas même les gens qu'il laissait derrière lui, à mourir de la main de leurs propres amis.

 _Désolé, tout le monde. C'est pour le plus grand bien._


	58. No Way Out

Bonsoir !  
Est-ce que j'ai failli oublier de poster le nouveau chapitre ? Totalement. Vous commencez à avoir l'habitude, à force. Sinon, concernant le thème, il est pas joyeux, mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, c'était intéressant de voir l'état d'esprit de Xion pendant cette période-là.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Xion regarda sa glace fondue couler lentement. Chaque goutte s'écrasait au sol, en contre-bas de la Tour de l'Horloge, laissant probablement une marque collante au sol, qui ferait se plaindre les passants lorsqu'ils marcheraient dessus. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres. Même sa glace laisserait une trace plus importante qu'elle dans le monde une fois qu'elle aurait disparu.

Elle était seule aujourd'hui, sur le rebord de la Tour. Ça faisait quelques jours que ça durait, d'ailleurs. Roxas était trop fatigué par ses missions pour venir ici dès qu'il avait fini ; il partait se jeter sur son lit, et ne ressortait de sa chambre que le lendemain matin, encore plus épuisé que la veille. Axel... Elle ne savait pas vraiment où était Axel, d'ailleurs. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis qu'il lui avait révélé la vérité. Peut-être qu'il lui en voulait, car elle était en train de tuer leur meilleur ami. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer, si c'était le cas.

Avec un soupir, elle laissa son bâton de glace lui échapper des doigts. Elle était trop haut pour le voir ou l'entendre toucher le sol, et elle se demanda, l'espace d'une seconde, si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle devrait faire. Profiter que Roxas et Axel n'étaient pas là, que personne ne se trouvait devant la gare pour la voir, et se jeter du bord. Est-ce qu'elle allait souffrir, ou est-ce qu'elle allait mourir sur le coup ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. De toute façon, elle ne le ferait pas, elle le savait très bien. Elle avait bien trop peur.

Pourtant, ses choix étaient réduits. C'était soit Roxas, soit elle. Elle n'avait pas de troisième option, d'échappatoire qui lui permette de sortir de cet horrible dilemme. Soit Roxas, soit elle. Et si elle ne faisait rien, ce serait Roxas qui perdrait la vie. Ou plutôt, qui cesserait d'exister. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Comment pourrait-elle vivre en sachant qu'elle avait tué son meilleur ami ? Elle n'était qu'une République, une copie. Elle n'était rien d'important, Saïx le lui avait assez souvent répété pour qu'elle le comprenne. Alors que Roxas... Roxas avait une chance, lui. S'il vivait, alors un jour, quand Kingdom Hearts serait complété, il pourrait devenir humain à son tour.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait cru. Mais Naminé avait brisé tous ses espoirs. Roxas ne pourrait jamais redevenir humain, parce qu'il appartenait à Sora. Ils étaient deux moitiés, qui attendaient d'être rassemblées. Et alors, Sora pourrait se réveiller, et détruire l'Organisation. Elle sentit comme une lourdeur dans sa poitrine, mais l'ignora. Elle n'avait pas d'émotions. Toujours était-il que songer qu'elle allait être la raison de la mort de ses camarades ne la réjouissait pas. Elle détestait Saïx, et Xigbar, Xaldin aussi, mais Demyx était gentil et lui souriait dès qu'il la croisait, et Luxord l'encourageait et l'aidait quand elle se trouvait face à un problème. Et Axel. Axel était son meilleur ami. Elle ne pouvait croire que Sora allait le tuer, un jour. Peut-être qu'il verrait, en le regardant, qu'Axel était quelqu'un de bien. Après tout, Sora était un héros, pas vrai ? Et les héros ne tuaient que les méchants. Elle était sûre qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à ses amis, et que tout irait bien pour les Numéros VIII, IX et X.

Et puis, Roxas irait bien. Il rejoindrait Sora, lui aussi, et alors, il pourrait enfin être entier de nouveau. Naminé lui avait dit que c'était la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à un Simili, et elle la croyait. La jeune fille avait eu l'air trop sincère, trop passionnée, pour qu'elle doute de sa parole. Tout irait bien pour son meilleur ami.

Elle aurait aimé que les choses se passent différemment, que soudainement, une porte de sortie se matérialise et qu'ils puissent échapper à leur destin. Que Sora se réveille sans eux, qu'il anéantisse l'Organisation, et que Roxas, Axel et elle puissent rester ensemble pour toujours. Elle en avait tant rêvé. Mais la réalité était tout autre. Jamais elle ne vieillirait aux côtés de ses meilleurs amis. Ce futur avait été condamné avant même de pouvoir exister.

Elle se sentait triste pour Axel, surtout. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui arriver, quand il réaliserait que Roxas allait disparaître ? Au moins, il n'aurait pas à supporter deux pertes d'un coup, songea-t-elle amèrement. Il allait l'oublier, oublier les liens qui les unissaient, et ce serait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait, au final. Sa mort ne serait que la consécration de cet état des choses, l'effaçant de la mémoire de tous ceux qu'elle avait un jour rencontré. La seule et maigre consolation qu'elle obtenait de ça, c'était que Xemnas l'oublierait, elle aussi, et il ne saurait jamais qu'il avait gagné, qu'elle était morte grâce à ses manipulations

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa, et elle attrapa sa capuche pour la rabattre sur son visage. Quand elle se regardait dans le miroir, ces derniers temps, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait. C'était comme si, l'espace d'une micro-seconde, trop rapide pour qu'elle le voie mais juste assez pour qu'elle le remarque, quelque chose se superposait sur son visage, comme s'il changeait. Elle n'en était pas sûre, et priait pour qu'elle se trompe. Sinon, cela voudrait dire que sa fin approchait.

Elle se leva, et conjura un Couloir Obscur. De tout façon, il était déjà trop tard. Sa décision était prise. Elle n'avait plus qu'à dire au revoir à ses meilleurs amis, et alors elle mettrait fin à toute cette mascarade. La poupée allait couper ses fils, et disparaître à jamais.


	59. Eden

Bonjour bonjour !  
Comment allez-vous ? Perso j'ai la crève, je suis ravie. Enfin bref, concernant le thème d'aujourd'hui, j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup hésité à le garder tel quel, je savais pas trop quoi en faire. Finalement je l'ai gardé, parce j'aimais bien l'idée d'écrire sur ce couple (au cas où vous auriez pas remarqué, quand j'aime un personnage, j'ai tendance à le shipper avec tout ce qui bouge ; et j'adore Sora et Terra, donc voilà). J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Chéri, je suis rentré ! »

Il n'eut pas de réponse pendant quelques secondes, même s'il entendit clairement le soupir de Terra, et il se retint de rire.

« Sérieusement, Sora ? »

« Mon sens de l'humour est excellent, je te ferai remarquer », fit-il semblant de s'offusquer en enlevant ses chaussures.

« Bien sûr, Sora, bien sûr. »

Une moue boudeuse se peignit sur son visage, tandis qu'il rejoignait son petit-ami dans le salon. Il s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé pour mieux le voir. Celui-ci était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, un bol de fruits séchés à la main (parce que Terra ne pouvait pas manger du popcorn ou des bonbons comme tout le monde, bien sûr que non), et regardait la télé.

« Tu es si méchant, aujourd'hui », se plaignit le plus jeune.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« C'est à ton tour de faire à manger, aujourd'hui. »

« Tu es juste horrible. Pourquoi tu te venges sur moi, comme ça ? Je rentre à peine à la maison, alors qu'il est tard, et non seulement je n'ai pas droit à un bisou mais en plus tu me mets à la cuisine directement ? »

Terra ne répondit pas, le regard perdu dans le vide, et il s'en inquiéta.

« Terra ? » Il fit le tour du canapé, et vint s'agenouiller devant lui. « Tout va bien ? »

Une paire d'yeux fatigués se posa sur lui.

« Désolé, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. »

« Tu as pris un médicament ? »

« J'attends que ça fasse effet », confirma-t-il.

Sora se pencha en avant et posa son front sur le sien.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre », remarqua-t-il.

Terra roula des yeux.

« J'ai mal à tête, je ne suis pas malade. Et depuis quand tu es une mère poule, toi ? » taquina-t-il.

« Excuse-moi de prendre soin de toi », bouda l'adolescent aux cheveux hirsutes.

Il se redressa et sourit.

« Tu veux que je commande thaï ? »

Il y avait un petit restaurant thaï à quelques kilomètres de là, qui livrait rapidement. Terra l'avait découvert par hasard et en était tombé sous le charme mais Sora, de son côté, n'aimait pas spécialement ce type de nourriture. Ils n'en commandaient donc pas souvent, et la plupart du temps, c'était quand Terra avait une baisse de moral ou était malade. Au début, le brun avait protesté, disant que ce n'était pas juste pour Sora qui n'aimait pas ça, mais à force de longues réassurances que ça lui faisait plaisir d'en manger si ça lui remontait le moral, il avait fini par ne plus rien dire.

« Je veux bien. Végétarien, comme d'habitude, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Évidemment. »

Il alla passer commande, et profita du temps d'attente pour aller se mettre en pyjama. Il revint avec un plaid dans les bras, plaid avec lequel il recouvrit son petit-ami.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Le plus grand attrapa sa main et le tira vers lui. Sora sentit son visage s'éclairer tandis qu'il se penchait en avant, ravi de finalement avoir droit à son baiser, mais la sonnette retentit au même moment. Il grogna, et un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Terra.

Une fois qu'il eut récupéré leur commande et payé, il revint rapidement dans le salon. L'occupant du canapé s'était assis pour lui laisser de la place, et quand il eut tout posé sur la petite table, Terra leva son bras pour lui permettre de s'enfouir sous le plaid à son tour.

Il ne se fit pas prier, et vint se réfugier contre son petit-ami avec un soupir d'aise. Devant lui, la télé continuait d'aller, en tant que bruit de fond, et dans ses mains, son curry refroidissait lentement, tandis qu'il se détendait peu à peu contre le corps de Terra, sentant ce dernier faire de même à son tour. La chaleur corporelle du brun était agréable, et achevait de le plonger dans un état de bien-être.

C'est dans ce genre de moments, avec juste Terra et lui blottis sur le canapé, que Sora savait qu'il avait trouvé son Eden.


	60. Cemetery

Bonjour bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?  
Perso je vais mieux et j'en suis contente. Et surtout, je suis en vacances depuis une heure ! Je vais pouvoir dormir, me consacrer au Camp Nano, regarder plein de séries Netflix, et... *va sangloter dans un coin* En vrai je vais passer le reste de la semaine à préparer toutes mes demandes de Masters / logements étudiants / etc (j'en pleure d'avance) et la semaine prochaine je révise pour mes partiels. J'ai hâte. Bref, sur ce j'ai fini de raconter ma vie, et je parle de trucs plus intéressants ; le thème du jour.  
Je l'ai écrit y'a un moment, et surtout à une époque où j'étais moyen fan de Saïx, ça se ressent un peu xD (ceci dit, si je devais réécrire le thème aujourd'hui, je changerai rien : j'ai beau aimer Saïx, il reste un sale enfoiré). Sinon je sais plus d'où me vient l'idée, mais mon moi du présent l'approuve ; oh, et j'aime faire souffrir Xion, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué ? Ah et aussi, je me suis bien relue mais j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau nage dans le coton, donc si il y a des fautes ou autres, j'en suis désolée.  
Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée... »

Xion jeta des regards inquiets autour d'elle, peu rassurée par leur environnement. Elle n'aimait déjà pas beaucoup la Ville d'Halloween de base, alors l'idée de passer la nuit ici, dans le cimetière, était loin de la mettre à l'aise. A ses côtés, Roxas tentait de paraître brave, mais il était trop tendu pour que ça soit convaincant. Axel sourit et passa ses bras autour de leurs épaules, un air amusé plaqué au visage.

« Vous étiez d'accord pour aller camper, pourtant. » fit-il remarquer.

« Mais pas ici ! » protesta le blond.

« Allez, on va bien s'amuser, vous allez voir. »

Elle en doutait fortement. A la limite, elle aurait pu y croire s'ils n'avaient été que tous les trois, malgré le paysage peu rassurant du cimetière. Mais un simple regard en direction du visage fermé de Saïx, qui traînait légèrement derrière eux, prévoyait déjà le ton de la soirée. Le pire, c'est qu'elle s'était rangée du côté d'Axel, pour lui faire plaisir, mais elle le regrettait déjà. Si seulement, au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à partir discrètement de l'Illusiocitadelle pour le monde d'Halloween malgré le couvre-feu et l'interdiction de passer la nuit à l'extérieur, le Devin Lunaire n'avait pas eu la soudaine envie de faire une ronde. Malheureusement, ce dernier leur était tombé dessus alors qu'ils allaient s'engouffrer dans un couloir obscur. Immédiatement, elle s'était dégonflée, son enthousiasme disparaissant comme neige au soleil en réalisant que le Numéro VII allait les renvoyer dans leur chambre puis les punir le lendemain.

Mais Axel, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avait réussi à faire pencher la balance en leur faveur. Enfin, d'une certaine façon ; certes, il avait persuadé Saïx de ne pas les obliger à abandonner leurs plans, mais il l'avait inclus dedans. Elle n'en avait pas été ravie, et Roxas encore moins. Le blond avait râlé, refusant net de venir si l'autre homme les accompagnait, et même un regard suppliant d'Axel n'avait pas su le faire changer d'avis. Xion avait réfléchi, et avait cédé, se joignant au roux pour convaincre leur ami. Elle n'appréciait pas le Devin Lunaire, loin de là. Il était sans arrêt désagréable avec elle, presque mauvais, n'hésitait pas à la rabaisser à la moindre occasion, et la considérait comme un insecte qu'il attendait avec impatience de pouvoir écraser. Néanmoins, elle pouvait toujours profiter de cette soirée pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis. Et puis, s'il avait un jour été l'ami d'Axel comme il le leur avait une fois dit, il ne pouvait pas être si mal que ça, si ?

Mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait dans cette situation, elle regrettait son raisonnement. Elle préférait encore subir son attitude chaque jour plutôt que de voir leur première nuit de camping gâchée par ses regards froids.

« Et voilà ! Ça vous va, là ? »

Axel laissa tomber son sac avec le matériel de camping, et ils en firent de même avec plus de soin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » questionna Roxas.

« On mange ! » s'exclama la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes.

« Et les tentes ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il vaudrait mieux les installer tout de suite. » intervint le Numéro VII, désapprobateur.

Elle se retint difficilement de faire un pas pour s'éloigner. La brune ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher, mais maintenant qu'elle le voyait à côté d'elle, elle avait presque l'impression de sentir son aura glaciale s'étendre et l'effleurer, comme un avertissement. Mais elle s'était promis, en passant dans le couloir obscur, qu'elle ferait un effort, pour Axel. Alors, ravalant sa peur, elle se tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

« Je ne sais pas faire. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider, s'il-te-plaît ? » murmura-t-elle.

Saïx tourna son regard placide vers elle, et cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de se courber légèrement et de détourner les yeux. Elle se sentait un peu stupide d'être effrayée à ce point par lui, là où même Xemnas la laissait indifférente, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il tarda à répondre, et après quelques secondes, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule et à aller se réfugier dans les bras d'un de ses amis, il finit par acquiescer, la prenant de court.

« D'accord. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Ah, hm... Merci. »

Au fond d'elle, elle avait espéré qu'il refuserait. Elle n'avait pas réellement envie de passer du temps en sa compagnie, mais maintenant, elle était coincée. Elle se contenta de faire un sourire crispé, et alla chercher un des sacs contenant une toile de tente et tout le matériel nécessaire, avant de revenir vers lui.

« Tu te souviens comment on fait, ou il faut que je te réexplique tout ? » taquina Axel.

Elle ne manqua pas le regard reconnaissant qu'il lui adressa, et elle s'en sentit un peu mieux. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à subir ça pour rien. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Roxas et elle, Xion lui devait bien ça.

« Je n'ai pas une aussi mauvaise mémoire que toi. » répondit le Devin Lunaire.

Elle fut surprise de réaliser que son ton s'était légèrement adouci, mais ne s'attarda pas dessus. Elle préféra sortir tout ce dont ils avaient besoin du sac. Elle fronça les sourcils, l'air perplexe, en voyant tous les différents morceaux de métal éparpillés au sol. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi ils pouvaient bien servir. Une main gantée surgit dans son champ de vision et attrapa une tige métallique tordue.

« C'est une sardine. Ça sert à maintenir la tente dans le sol, pour éviter qu'elle s'envole. »

Saïx lui expliqua à quoi servait chacune des pièces qui constituaient la tente en même temps qu'ils la montaient. Le reste du temps, ils travaillaient dans un silence tendu, les seuls mots échangés entre eux étant quand ils avaient besoin d'un coup de main pour faire telle ou telle chose, ou pour obtenir un outil. A côté d'eux, l'ambiance était bien différente ; Axel et Roxas riaient, se taquinant joyeusement, et elle aurait donné beaucoup pour changer de place et le faire avec l'un d'entre eux. Elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre, toutefois. Numéro VII avait été presque cordial, lui parlant froidement mais sans dédain, et il avait même pris la peine de partager ses connaissances avec elle. S'ils continuaient tous deux à faire des efforts, et que l'autre Porteur de Keyblade en faisait de même, alors peut-être que la soirée ne serait pas si terrible.

« Nous avons fini », informa l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

« On en a encore pour quelques minutes. » répondit Axel. « Vous n'avez qu'à aller chercher du bois pour le feu de camp. »

« On va faire un feu de camp ? » s'intrigua Roxas.

« Évidemment, comment est-ce qu'on va manger nos marshmallows grillés, sinon ! »

« Des marshmallows grillés ? » répéta-t-elle, dubitative.

L'image de la confiserie noircie par le feu ne lui semblait pas très appétissante. Le Numéro VIII rit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste affectueux.

« Vous allez voir, avec un peu de chocolat c'est excellent. Mais il nous faut un feu, pour ça. »

Elle acquiesça et partit d'un pas vif à la poursuite de Saïx, qui s'était éloigné à la recherche de bois sans attendre la fin de la conversation. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il leur fallait, par contre. Est-ce qu'ils avaient besoin de grosses branches ? Quoique, s'ils prévoyaient de faire brûler le feu plusieurs heures, peut-être qu'un tronc entier serait plus utile. Elle n'était pas totalement sûre qu'elle parvienne à abattre un arbre à coups de Keyblade, mais elle ne le saurait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas essayé. Au pire, Roxas et Axel viendraient l'aider après. Elle chercha quelques instants quel arbre lui semblait le mieux pour leur feu de camp, et jeta son dévolu sur un chêne au tronc épais. Elle se posta devant et invoqua son arme avant de lever le bras, prête à commencer le travail, mais une prise puissante sur son poignet l'empêcha de bouger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Numéro XIV ? »

« Je récupère du bois, comme l'a demandé Axel. » répondit-elle, confuse.

« En tapant sur un arbre ? »

« Oui, pour qu'on puisse le ramener. Pourquoi, cet arbre ne va pas ? »

L'homme soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. Elle se crispa, réalisant qu'elle avait fait une boulette qui l'avait énervé.

« Non, cet arbre ne va pas, Numéro XIV. C'est de branches dont nous avons besoin, pas d'un tronc entier. »

« Oh. » Elle baissa le regard. « Désolée. »

Il soupira à nouveau.

« Récupère les petites branches et les brindilles que tu trouves au sol, ça sera suffisant. »

« D'accord. » murmura-t-elle.

Sa timidité était revenue au galop, maintenant qu'elle avait compris qu'elle avait fait une erreur, encore une fois. Elle se pencha et entreprit d'obéir à ses directives, ramassant tout le bois qu'elle trouvait. Elle fit de son mieux pour s'éloigner de lui sans pour autant le perdre de vue. Dire qu'elle avait fait de son mieux jusque-là pour que Saïx l'accepte, et elle venait d'anéantir tous ses efforts en quelques secondes parce qu'elle n'avait pas suffisamment réfléchi. Elle espérait qu'Axel ne lui en voudrait pas trop d'avoir tout gâché.

Ce fut la tête basse et d'humeur morose qu'elle rejoignit ses deux amis jusqu'au camp. Ils avaient enfin fini d'installer la deuxième tente et semblaient les attendre tranquillement en discutant, assis sur le sol. Le Devin Lunaire déposa son tas de bois devant eux, et elle fit de même avec le sien. Elle aperçut Axel qui lui souriait d'un air encourageant, et elle tenta de lui rendre la pareille, mais elle ne parvint à produire d'un sourire crispé, plus proche de la grimace qu'autre chose, avant de se redresser.

« Numéro XIV », l'interpella leur supérieur.

« Son nom est Xion », gronda Roxas.

Le roux fronça les sourcils.

« Il a raison. On est plus à l'Illusiocitadelle, et encore moins en train de travailler, alors laissons tomber les numéros. »

L'autre homme soupira à nouveau.

« Très bien. Xion. »

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait l'appeler par son prénom, elle en était à peu près sûre. C'était étrange, mais elle avait l'impression d'être un peu plus réelle à ses yeux, et cette sensation était agréable. Elle se rapprocha de lui et le regarda, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

« Commençons à faire le feu de camp. »

« On va vous aider », enchaîna Axel.

« Est-ce qu'ils ont vraiment besoin d'aide pour empiler des branches ? » demanda le blond, dubitatif.

« On ne fait pas qu'empiler des branches ! Faire un feu de camp, c'est tout un art ! » S'offusqua faussement la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes d'un air grandiloquent.

Deux regards curieux se posèrent sur lui, de même qu'une paire d'yeux dorés légèrement exaspérée, et il eut un énorme sourire avant de commencer ses explications.

« Qui veut des marshmallows ? »

Saïx se servit dans le paquet sans rien dire, et Roxas tendit la main pour en récupérer une poignée. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Xion fit de même. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment est-ce que ça pouvait être bon, mais elle ne saurait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas goûté.

« Comment est-ce qu'on fait ? » interrogea la Clé du Destin.

« Vous le plantez sur le pique, comme ça, et vous le faites chauffer au-dessus du feu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez doré. Ensuite, vous le mangez. » Expliqua Axel.

Elle acquiesça. Ce n'était pas très compliqué. Tant mieux, parce qu'elle cuisinait aussi bien que Xigbar, ce qui était bien loin d'être glorieux. Elle avait même réussi à faire prendre feu à sa casserole de pâtes une fois (Demyx en riait encore, quand il y repensait), et le feu s'était propagé sur le torchon d'à côté, puis les rideaux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à y mettre fin, une fois qu'une partie de la pièce y soit passée. Après ça, on lui avait interdit de toucher à quoique ce soit dans la cuisine. Quand elle avait faim, elle devait attendre qu'un autre Simili soit avec elle pour cuisiner. Au moins, là, ça ne craignait rien, normalement. Elle suivit les instructions de son ami et approcha doucement sa confiserie des flammes. Au bout de quelques secondes, il perdit sa couleur rose pour brunir de plus en plus.

« Tourne-le, Xion. »

Elle obtempéra, et regarda la croûte marron recouvrir le bonbon en entier. Un coup d'œil en direction de Saïx lui permit de découvrir que ce dernier avait retiré le marshmallow arrivé à ce stade-ci de cuisson, et elle fit de même. Timidement, elle l'approcha de sa bouche et l'enfourna. Ce n'était pas si mal, réalisa-t-elle, surprise. Le goût restait presque identique, mais la texture avait changé pour devenir à la fois plus moelleuse et plus élastique. Elle eut un peu de mal à le mâcher suffisamment pour l'avaler sans s'étouffer, mais une fois que ce fut fait, elle sourit à Axel.

« C'est bon. »

« Je vous l'avais dit ! » sourit le concerné.

« Le tien est en train de brûler. » fit remarquer Roxas.

« Je suis un pro du marshmallow grillé, je ne les fais plus brûler depuis bien longtemps. » se vanta-t-il.

« Mais il est tout noir. » dit-elle.

« C'est comme ça qu'il est le meilleur. »

« En attendant, » intervint le Devin Lunaire, « ton marshmallow vient de tomber. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers la pique d'Axel, qui en effet ne détenait plus rien à son bout. Roxas éclata de rire et elle pouffa, amusée.

« Ouais, ouais, moquez-vous. » grommela-t-il de bon cœur.

Elle lui tendit un nouveau bonbon avec un sourire, et le regarda le tenir au-dessus des flammes, cette fois-ci en étant plus prudent. Les trois autres en firent de même, et pendant quelques instants, le silence retomba entre eux. Finalement, ils s'amusaient bien, malgré la présence de Saïx. Elle s'était attendue à pire, en tous cas. Pour l'instant, il avait été très froid et renfermé, mais pas désagréable, et ça lui suffisait. Elle avait tout de même pris soin de mettre Axel entre eux au moment de s'asseoir.

Un soudain craquement retentit, lui rappelant brusquement où ils se trouvaient exactement, et elle sursauta. Roxas fit de même, et il jeta sa pique pour invoquer sa Keyblade. Le roux rit et tapota la tête de la brune tout en jetant un regard amusé au blond, qui était trop loin pour qu'il puisse lui réserver le même traitement.

« Vous êtes beaucoup trop nerveux. Et en plus, tu as perdu ton marshmallow, Rox. »

« Non, il est juste là. »

La voix de Saïx était calme, beaucoup trop calme, et elle sentit ses entrailles se glacer tandis qu'elle se tournait vers lui. La pique de son ami avait atterri dans la chevelure du Devin Lunaire, et sa confiserie s'était emmêlée dans plusieurs de ses mèches bleues. Malgré sa peur et sa certitude que Roxas allait être assassiné dans d'atroces souffrances d'ici peu de temps, elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer avec sympathie. Elle savait, pour s'être déjà coincé un chewing-gum dans les cheveux, que l'enlever allait être très douloureux. Avec un soupir, l'homme ferma les yeux et entreprit tant bien que mal de commencer à l'extirper. Le roux jeta un regard lourd de sens à Roxas, qui ne semblait pas du tout dérangé par sa boulette, et après quelques secondes d'insistance, celui-ci finit par céder.

« Désolé », lâcha-t-il d'un ton très peu sincère.

Saïx ne répondit pas, et le Porteur de la Keyblade haussa les épaules. Il le détestait, et il n'avait pas la moindre intention de faire des efforts. Xion hésita quelques instants, puis en voyant la grimace que l'homme ne parvenait pas complètement à dissimuler, se leva et alla s'accroupir à côté de lui.

« Je vais essayer », murmura-t-elle, sa voix presque inaudible.

Il se tendit l'espace d'une ou deux secondes avant de hocher la tête et de lâcher sa prise sur ses cheveux. Elle retira ses gants de cuir rapidement et se mit au travail, tentant d'enlever les mèches avec le plus de délicatesse possible.

« Bref », reprit Axel pour essayer de diffuser le silence tendu, « Après la grillade de marshmallows, il y a un autre rite obligatoire à toute soirée de camping digne de ce nom. »

« C'est quoi ? » demanda le garçon.

« On doit raconter des histoires d'horreur ! »

Elle se crispa soudainement. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie d'entendre ce genre d'histoires, surtout en sachant qu'ils allaient passer la nuit dans le cimetière de la Ville d'Halloween.

« On est vraiment obligés ? »

«Ne t'inquiète pas, Xion, ce sont juste des histoires. »

« On a pas besoin de ça pour avoir peur. » l'appuya Roxas. « Ça se trouve, Am, Stram et Gram vont venir nous voir pendant la nuit. »

« Qui ça ? » s'effraya-t-elle.

« Ce sont trois enfants horribles qui vivent dans ce monde. Ils n'arrêtent pas de m'embêter à chaque fois que je viens. »

« Du moment qu'ils restent concentrés sur toi, tout va bien. » plaisanta Axel.

« Hey ! » s'offusqua le blond qui le poussa pour se venger.

Peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste éveillée toute la nuit, pour monter la garde et s'assurer que les trois enfants ne viennent pas leur faire peur. De toute façon, si les histoires d'Axel étaient si horribles que ça, il y avait peu de chances qu'elle trouve le sommeil. Après une dernière manipulation délicate, elle parvint enfin à extirper le marshmallow fondu des cheveux de Saïx, et grimaça en apercevant quelques brins restés collés à la confiserie. Elle avait fait de son mieux, mais il était trop collant pour qu'elle ait pu le retirer sans problème. Elle préférerait ne même pas penser à l'endroit poisseux de la chevelure bleue qu'il avait touché, et qui serait douloureux à nettoyer le lendemain. L'homme lui adressa un léger signe de tête en remerciement, et elle lui sourit tant bien que mal avant d'aller se rasseoir à sa place.

« Saïx va nous raconter une histoire ! » proclama soudainement le rouquin.

« Non », contra simplement le concerné.

« Allez, tu as toujours été le meilleur pour ça ! »

Une paire d'yeux verts implorants se posa sur lui, et il soupira en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Axel insisterait jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Pour la énième fois de la soirée, il se demanda ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter de les accompagner ici, et pourquoi il n'était pas encore parti. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, presque agacé par toute cette histoire, et réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait trouver comme histoire. Un simple regard à côté de lui suffit pour qu'il trouve sa source d'idées.

« Il y a très longtemps, dans une forêt sombre et désolée, vivait une poupée. C'était une poupée spéciale, car même si elle n'était pas humaine, elle paraissait très réaliste. On disait de la poupée qu'elle était apparue un jour, sans explications, et qu'elle errait dans les bois près du village depuis. Les habitants en avaient très peur, car la poupée n'avait pas de visage ; elle arborait une capuche, et il n'y avait que des ténèbres là où aurait dû se trouver sa tête. Mais un jour, un adolescent, persuadé qu'il pouvait venir à bout de la poupée et mettre fin à son règne de terreur, partit dans la forêt armé d'une épée, malgré les supplications de sa famille de ne pas y aller. »

Xion était pendue à ses lèvres, et un regard en direction de Roxas l'informa qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Axel, lui, semblait plutôt énervé, mais elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

« Il marcha des heures durant à sa recherche. Il était sur le point de perdre espoir et de faire demi-tour quand elle se montra enfin à lui. Il se prépara, épée dressée, à la combattre au péril de sa vie. Mais la poupée ne bougea pas. L'adolescent en fut surpris, et il baissa légèrement sa garde. Alors elle en profita, et elle rabattit sa capuche. Là où il s'attendait à ne trouver que ténèbres, un visage souriant s'était affiché. Et il fut choqué de réaliser que ce visage était celui d'un de ses amis, qui avait disparu des années auparavant sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il était ravi de retrouver cet être cher, et ce fut sans méfiance qu'il s'approcha de lui. Or, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que la poupée était rusée. Elle savait qu'elle risquait d'être blessée s'ils se battaient, voire même de mourir, alors elle avait choisi un moyen détourné pour le désarmer. Elle avait le pouvoir de changer d'apparence, pour ressembler à une personne autrefois aimée par son adversaire, et ainsi le piéger. Mais le garçon l'ignorait, et ce fut en souriant qu'il se jeta sur celui qu'il pensait être son vieil ami. Et ce fut en souriant qu'il mourut, le cœur dévoré par la poupée qui avait profité de sa faiblesse. »

Le silence pesa quelques instants, puis Axel se leva brusquement.

« Je dois parler à Saïx quelques instants, je reviens. »

Il attrapa le Devin Lunaire par le bras et le tira un peu plus loin dans le cimetière. De là où elle était, elle n'entendait pas leur conversation, mais le roux semblait furieux.

« Heureusement que Saïx était avec toi tout à l'heure ! » dit Roxas.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Quand tu es allée dans la forêt, chercher du bois pour le feu. Tu imagines si la poupée avait été là, à t'attendre ? »

Elle frissonna et jeta un regard horrifié au bois qu'elle apercevait en contre-bas.

« Mais... Axel dit que ce n'est qu'une histoire... »

« Zexion dit toujours que dans chaque histoire, il y a une part de vérité. »

« Tu penses que la poupée existe vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle, terrifiée.

Elle attrapa sa main et la serra fort, pétrifiée. Le blond lui rendit son étreinte, pas plus rassuré qu'elle. Une main se posa soudainement sur sa tête, et elle cria, invoquant sa Keyblade par réflexe pour attaquer son assaillant.

« Ow, ow, c'est moi, Xion ! » s'exclama la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes.

« Désolée. Je croyais que c'était la poupée. »

Il s'accroupit à leur côté et ébouriffa leurs cheveux, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

« La poupée n'existe pas, d'accord ? C'est juste une histoire que Saïx a inventé. Il ne faut pas y croire. »

Elle acquiesça, le ventre noué malgré tout. Axel avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, il était hors de question qu'elle dorme cette nuit. Et surtout qu'elle remette un jour les pieds seule dans une forêt.

« Allez, c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher, sinon Monsieur Grincheux va râler qu'on sera trop fatigués pour nos missions demain. »

« D'accord. »

Ils se levèrent, éteignirent le feu, et chacun alla dans sa tente, après quelques dernières réassurances qu'ils se réveillèrent tous en un seul morceau le lendemain. Axel et Saïx en partageaient une, et Roxas et elle avaient l'autre. Elle plaignait un peu leur ami, quand même, mais en même temps, c'était son idée d'inviter l'homme aux cheveux bleus, au départ. Il n'avait qu'à assumer les conséquences de ses actes, comme disait Xaldin.

Tout de même, cette histoire la tracassait un peu. Si vraiment ce n'était qu'une fiction, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'Axel avait refusé de la regarder dans les yeux en la rassurant, après que Saïx ait terminé ? Il n'avait eu aucun problème à fixer Roxas, pourtant.


	61. Magic

Bonsoir !  
J'ai vraiment failli oublier de publier le thème, aujourd'hui, d'où l'heure tardive, je suis vraiment désolée. Mais au moins il est là, hein ? On va dire ça. Sinon, concernant le thème en lui-même, c'est un peu une scène manquante entre la fin de KH 0.2 et le début de KH III, concernant l'entraînement de Lea et Kairi. Parce que malgré tout, Kairi a failli se faire kidnapper par Axel, et c'est quand même pas le genre de choses que tu peux oublier facilement. Et comme j'ai entendu la lettre de Kairi à Sora en avant-première pendant l'Orchestra World Tour ( ouais, je suis allée à l'Orchestra World Tour B) ), ça fait un moment que cette idée me trotte en tête ; j'en ai profité pour en faire un thème, du coup. Et puis je suis d'avis qu'on a besoin de plus de bromance Kairi & Lea, dans ce monde.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Deux énormes boules enflammées vinrent s'écraser contre des cibles prévues à cet effet, l'une plus grosse que l'autre de façon significative. Mais Lea ne s'en rengorgea pas : Kairi avait commencé son entraînement un mois plus tôt seulement, et en magie de feu, elle avait déjà quasiment rattrapé son niveau. Et puis, surtout, il savait ce qui allait arriver juste après.

« Très bien ! » s'exclama joyeusement Merlin, comme toujours empli d'enthousiasme. « Maintenant, le sort glacier ! »

A nouveau, l'adolescente parvint à réaliser son sort, certes peu impressionnant, mais c'était déjà un bon début. Quant à lui...

Il se concentra à nouveau, tenta d'imaginer le bloc de glace sortir du bout de sa Keyblade pour aller s'écraser contre la cible, mais rien n'y fit. Il aurait pu se satisfaire d'un petit morceau de glace, même un glaçon, mais non. Cela faisait un mois qu'il travaillait dessus, et il était incapable d'utiliser un autre sortilège que celui de feu.

« Essaye encore une fois, Lea. » l'encouragea le vieux sorcier.

Il serra les dents et raffermit sa poigne sur le manche de sa Keyblade, frustré, et fusilla son arme du regard, espérant stupidement que celle-ci comprendrait qu'il était temps que ce sort fonctionne, comme c'était de sa faute à elle. Toujours rien.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Faisons une pause, d'accord ? Vous devez être épuisés, et j'ai quelques petites choses à faire. A tout à l'heure ! »

Et Merlin disparut d'un coup de baguette magique, les laissant seuls. Un silence tendu s'installa, tandis que chacun faisait disparaître sa Keyblade, et ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant que Lea ne soupire.

« Je vais aller... par là, quelque part. » dit-il avec un signe vague de la main.

La rousse lui adressa un sourire crispé et acquiesça sans un mot.

Il tourna les talons pour sortir de la petite maison de Merlin. Le sorcier avait agrandit celle-ci, et créé une salle spéciale, hors du temps, afin de pouvoir les entraîner plus rapidement. Non pas que ce fut grandement utile, toutefois.

Un nouveau soupir, plus agacé celui-ci, lui échappa tandis qu'il s'installait sur une des pierres à moitié cachée derrière la maisonnette. Riku était quelque part en route vers le Monde obscur afin de retrouver Maître Aqua, Sora avait disparu on ne savait où, et pendant ce temps, Lea et Kairi s'entraînaient. Ce qui était tout à fait normal, puisque chacun commençait tout juste à s'habituer à sa Keyblade.

Mais sa situation à lui était totalement différente ! Il savait se battre, avait travaillé pour l'Organisation pendant dix ans ; c'était lui le plus expérimenté de leur groupe ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi le plus gros boulet ? Il lui avait fallu deux semaines pour réussir à invoquer sa Keyblade dès qu'il le souhaitait, là où les trois autres en avaient été capables dès le départ, et il était incapable de faire autre chose que de la magie de feu. Même au niveau combat, il était redevenu un simple débutant, puisqu'il devait tout réapprendre avec une nouvelle arme ! A quoi est-ce qu'il servait, exactement ? Comment est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir aider ses nouveaux amis, comme ça ?

« Lea ? »

La question prudente le sortit de ses pensées qui partaient vers un cercle vicieux. Il se tourna vers Kairi, surpris. Celle-ci ne l'appréciait pas tellement, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Axel avait tenté de la kidnapper, après tout. Ce n'était pas le genre de première impression qui s'oubliait facilement. Malheureusement, cela voulait dire que la jeune fille ne lui adressait pas la parole à moins d'en avoir réellement besoin, et ne l'approchait pas non plus, sauf si Merlin le lui demandait. Ce qui rendait sa présence devant lui surprenante.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Elle secoua la tête, sembla hésiter quelques secondes, mais Lea put voir dans son regard le moment où elle prit sa décision. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

« Tout va bien ? »

Le roux ouvrit la bouche, prêt à déballer un de ses fameux mensonges pour la rassurer, mais la referma avant d'avoir prononcé la moindre parole. Leur relation était suffisamment tendue comme ça : peut-être qu'un peu d'honnêteté ferait du bien. Et au pire, il aurait essayé.

« C'est frustrant, de ne pas réussir à lancer ce fichu sort. »

Elle hocha de la tête, et le regarda.

« Tu as essayé de faire comme Merlin a dit ? D'imaginer la glace ? »

« C'est ce que je fais à chaque fois ! » gronda-t-il. « Désolé. C'est juste... A quoi ça sert d'avoir une Keyblade, si je n'arrive même pas à m'en servir ? Comment est-ce que je suis censé vous aider ? »

Il n'avait pas prévu d'en dire autant, mais les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Lea retint une grimace et détourna le regard, cherchant frénétiquement une façon de changer de sujet, ou de tourner ça en blague. Il détestait se sentir vulnérable comme ça. Il préférerait presque perdre à nouveau son cœur, si cela voulait dire qu'il serait capable de ne pas cracher ses états d'âme à la première occasion !

« Je comprends. »

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris. Le regard de Kairi s'était adouci, et son sourire cette fois-ci était sincère. Il était assez triste, aussi, et Lea sut qu'elle le comprenait vraiment.

« Sora et Riku sont là-bas, quelque part, et nous, on est là à s'entraîner. J'ai l'impression de perdre du temps, comme si chaque seconde qui passait était une chance de plus qu'ils soient blessés. Et pendant ce temps, on est bien en sécurité dans cette maison. Je déteste être laissée derrière. »

Et Lea, Lea comprenait tellement. N'avait-il pas été laissé derrière, lui aussi ? Par Saïx dans son ambition de se rapprocher de Xemnas (mais est-ce qu'il l'avait vraiment voulu, ou était-il déjà possédé à ce moment-là ?), par Roxas qui voulait des réponses loin de l'Organisation. Et même s'il savait que dans les deux cas, ça avait aussi été de sa faute, ça ne rendait pas le sentiment d'abandon plus facile à supporter.

« Mais cette fois, on va pouvoir changer les choses. On va se battre avec eux », reprit la jeune fille, le regard déterminé. « Et pour commencer... »

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, pensive, puis son visage s'éclaira. Elle se leva d'un bond.

« Je crois que j'ai une idée, pour t'aider avec le sort de glace ! Attends-moi là. »

A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle se tournait de nouveau vers lui.

« Tu ne bouges surtout pas, compris ? »

« Compris, madame », confirma-t-il, pris de curiosité.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir trouvé, comme idée ? Même Merlin ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider. A quoi avait-elle pensé ? Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas trop dangereux, ou bizarre. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Kairi, après tout. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre d'elle. Mais bon, c'était une Princesse de Coeur, pas vrai ? Elle ne penserait pas à lui faire du mal, ce n'était pas son genre. Tout irait b-

« AAAAAAH ! »

Un hurlement strident lui échappa et il se leva d'un coup, tirant en vain sur ses vêtements gelés pour éviter qu'ils ne collent à sa peau. Il était absolument trempé - qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Un éclat de rire le fit se retourner, et ce fut pour découvrir Kairi, pliée en deux. Il comprit bien vite qu'elle était la raison de son état, en voyant le seau dans ses mains, et la flaque d'eau et de glaçons au sol. Il la fusilla du regard, attendant une explication, mais la jeune fille riait tant qu'elle en était incapable de former une seule phrase.

« Hahaha... ton cri... si aïgu... ahahaha... j'aurai dû filmer... »

« Si tu le dis à quelqu'un... » commença-t-il, menaçant, mais elle était trop hilare pour faire attention à ses paroles.

La rousse inspira profondément, essayant de se reprendre sous contrôle, et essuya ses larmes de rire. Son sourire était toutefois un peu trop large et amusé pour ne pas être moqueur.

« Tu vois, ce que tu ressens, là ? »

« Tu veux dire, l'embarras, la honte, la trahison ? » ironisa-t-il.

« Non, non », pouffa-t-elle, et inspira à nouveau pour ne pas éclater de rire à nouveau. « Le froid. »

« Je le sens très bien, oui, merci Kairi. »

« Garde-le en mémoire. Souviens-toi de la consistance de la glace, du froid, de ta peau qui te fait mal, tout ça. Et imagine que tu veux faire ressentir la même chose à la personne à qui tu lances le sort. Peut-être que tu y arriveras mieux, comme ça. »

Lea acquiesça. Ce n'était pas bête, comme méthode. Ne pas se concentrer sur le sort en lui-même, mais sur les effets qu'il produirait. Pourquoi pas. Mais quand même...

« Tu n'aurais pas pu juste me le dire, au lieu de me jeter un seau d'eau gelée au visage ? »

Elle rit.

« Je me suis dit que ça marcherait mieux si tu subissais les effets directement. Et puis, c'était plus drôle comme ça. Et ton cri... »

Elle éclata à nouveau de rire, et il soupira. Il en regrettait presque le temps où elle ne lui parlait pas.

« Kairi, Lea ! Vous êtes là ? On reprend le cours ! » résonna la voix du vieux sorcier.

La rousse se calma et lui adressa un immense sourire.

« Tu viens, Lea ? On ne va quand même pas faire attendre Merlin ! »

Quelle petite peste, songea-t-il intérieurement, bien qu'amusé. Elle ferait une excellente camarade de blagues, quand ils retrouveraient Sora et Riku. Mais pour l'instant, il préférerait qu'elle ne se concentre pas trop sur lui. Qu'est-ce que Merlin allait dire, en le voyant arriver tout dégoulinant ?

Rien, apparemment. Le sorcier ne sembla même pas remarquer son état, tout enthousiaste à l'idée de reprendre son cours de magie. Le pire dans tout ça, ce fut que Lea n'en était même pas surpris : le vieil homme était très excentrique et tête en l'air, au point de ne pas remarquer certains détails pourtant marquants lorsqu'il s'agissait des gens.

« Bon, on reprend le sort de glace. Allez-y ! »

Lea inspira, et se concentra, fermant les yeux pour mieux ressentir. Le frisson qui courait sur sa peau, ses doigts mordus par le froid, la glace dure et inflexible qui percutait son crâne... Un bruit soudain résonna, sa Keyblade sembla vibrer l'espace d'un instant, et il rouvrit les yeux, plein d'espoir.

« Bravo, Lea ! Bien joué ! »

« Joli sort », sourit Kairi.

Il regarda sa cible, tombée au sol après avoir été percutée par un morceau de glace, qui commençait déjà à fondre quelques mètres plus loin.

« Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques heures, tu n'y arrivais pas ! Ta progression est impressionnante ! »

Lea et Kairi échangèrent un sourire complice.


	62. Air

Bonjour bonjour !  
Alors, avant de commencer à parler du thème d'aujourd'hui, j'ai un message pour quelqu'un en particulier ; Chl007, je t'envoie un MP pour t'expliquer qui est qui dans genre 10 min (vu que ce sont des personnages de KHUx).  
Sinon, pour tout le monde : j'ai eu telleeeement de mal avec ce thème ! En fait, j'ai galéré parce que "air" je trouvais ça pas terrible comme thème, et j'aime bien faire des trucs un peu imprévisibles, sauf que là, j'avais pas de bonne idée. Du coup j'ai fait ma vicieuse, et j'ai décidé de traduire "air" par "diffuser", "passer à la radio", et là tout de suite c'était plus facile.  
Tout ça pour dire, j'ai bien aimé ce petit thème, parce que j'aime le pairing sur lequel j'ai écrit, et surtout j'adooooore le broship du thème, ces deux-là sont mes bébés et je veux qu'ils soient heureux 3  
C'est aussi ma première tentative de texte à la première personne. J'avoue avoir eu du mal, et je doute le refaire un jour, mais au moins j'aurai essayé. Je suis partie sur la première personne, parce que je voulais que les lecteurs puissent plus facilement imaginer que Heather soit leur version du personnage de KHUx (Heather est le nom de mon personnage, que j'ai donc repris ici). Et pour ceux qui jouent un personnage masculin... Désolée ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
Enfin bref, je parle beaucoup et je vous retiens, mais j'ai fini, vous êtes libres. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et bonne lecture !  
PS : Je n'ai pas encore joué à l'épisode Ardyn, donc je n'ai en réalité pas la moindre idée de s'il est aussi bien que ça.  
PPS : Les Tomberrys c'est la vie.

* * *

« Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est Heather, merci d'écouter Dandelions, la radio de l'université Daybreak Town ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? »

Avec un sourire, j'ajustai mon micro et m'appuyai contre le dossier de sa chaise. Quand j'avais rejoint la radio, c'était seulement parce que je savais que cela rendrait bien sur mon CV au moment de candidater pour un Master ; mais après quelques mois, j'avais fini par y prendre goût et maintenant, je me voyais mal vivre ma vie universitaire sans ladite radio.

J'écoutai avec attention les complaintes des étudiants, et répondis, amusée, aux rumeurs exagérées lancées par toutes sortes de personnes. Je n'avais même pas besoin de regarder Lauriam pour savoir que celui-ci notait tout dans un coin de sa tête d'un air très intéressé.

« Et pour le dernier coup de fil d'aujourd'hui, bonjour ! » lançai-je joyeusement.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa, et j'haussai un sourcil, mais avant d'avoir pu reprendre la parole, une voix timide résonna.

« Bon-bonjour. »

C'était marrant, la voix me semblait familière.

« Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? »

« Euh, je suis vraiment obligée de le dire ? Parce que… »

La fille ne finit pas sa phrase, mais je n'en tins pas rigueur. Cela arrivait assez souvent.

« Du tout. Tu voulais parler de quelque chose ? »

« Hm, eh bien, je… » Mon interlocutrice prit une profonde inspiration, audible même pour nous. « Jevoulaissavoircommentonfaitpourséduireunefille. »

Je restai perplexe quelques instants, tentant de déchiffrer la logorrhée de la jeune femme, avant d'abandonner.

« Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas tout compris. Répète plus lentement, et ne t'inquiète pas, personne ici ne te jugera. Et au pire, personne ne sait qui tu es, pas vrai ? Donc tout va bien. » tentai-je de la rassurer.

« C'est vrai. » La voix se fit plus déterminée et certaine. « Je voulais savoir comment on fait pour séduire une fille. »

« Oh. » Depuis que j'avais annoncé ma bisexualité presque un an auparavant sur Dandelions, je recevais parfois ce genre de questions, et j'avais une réponse toute prête. « De la même façon que tu séduirais un homme. Essaye d'en savoir plus sur elle, intéresse-toi à elle, à ce qu'elle aime, offre-lui des cadeaux et sortez ensemble, ce genre de choses. Au final, le sexe de la personne ne change pas grand-chose. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, mais il fut rapidement interrompu.

« Je vois. Euh, merci, et bonne journée ! »

Elle raccrocha directement après, et j'haussai les épaules. La fille devait être très timide, ou très gênée par sa question.

« Sur ce, il est temps pour moi d'aller en cours, je laisse ma place à Ephemer ! A plus tard, passez une bonne journée ! »

Après avoir éteint le micro, je me levai et m'étirai, contente de ma matinée. Tout de même, j'étais certaine d'avoir déjà entendu cette fille quelque part ; c'était irritant de ne pas réussir à replacer sa voix. J'espérai que ça me reviendrait plus tard.

Sortant de la pièce, je tombai sur Lauriam qui fixait son téléphone, un air étrange au visage.

« Tout va bien ? » m'enquis-je.

Il releva le regard vers moi, et me sourit.

« Oui, pas de problème. Je réfléchissais juste. »

« Okay. A plus tard alors », dis-je, dubitative.

« A plus tard », répondit-il distraitement, et je l'entendis murmurer, « Quand même, elle aurait pu m'en parler, je… »

La suite était inaudible, et je décidai de ne pas m'attarder. Si Lauriam voulait m'en parler, il le ferait ; ça ne servait à rien de se mêler de ses affaires.

••

« Strelitzia te regarde. » fit remarquer Skuld, tandis qu'elle attendait avec moi que mon cours commence.

« Strelitzia est tout le temps en train de me regarder. » répondis-je, haussant les épaules.

Le pire, c'était que je n'exagérai pas beaucoup. Lors de notre rentrée à la fac, Strelitzia et moi nous étions retrouvées dans la même classe, et j'avais tenté de commencer une discussion avec la rousse, espérant m'en faire une amie. Mais celle-ci, affreusement timide, avait piqué un fard et n'avait pas su me répondre. Je ne m'en étais pas formalisée, lui avait souri et m'étais concentrée sur le cours.

Après ça, Strelitzia ne m'avait plus lâchée du regard. Les premières fois que je m'étais rendue compte qu'elle me fixait, j'avais essayé d'aller lui parler, mais c'était bien souvent en vain. J'avais fini par abandonner et m'étais habituée à sa présence silencieuse.

« Ouais, mais je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que c'est différent. »

Intriguée, je me tournai vers l'objet de notre conversation, à une dizaine de mètres de ça. La rousse commença aussitôt à détourner le regard comme à son habitude, puis elle fronça les sourcils avant de me fixer dans les yeux et de m'adresser un sourire hésitant. Je le lui rendis, surprise.

C'était la première fois que je la voyais sourire.

« C'est bizarre », murmurai-je.

« Peut-être qu'elle s'est enfin décidée à agir au lieu de t'admirer de loin », taquina la brune.

Je roulai des yeux.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. »

« J-Je peux m'asseoir là ? »

Je relevai la tête, et tombai sur les yeux verts de Strelitzia. Je lui souris par réflexe, un peu étonnée par sa présence, avant de me dépêcher de retirer mon sac du siège.

« Oui oui, pardon ! »

La rousse s'assit, mais son regard semblait fixé sur le sac.

« Tu aimes les Mogs ? »

Je regardai mon porte-clé Mog, qui avait attiré son attention. J'avais craqué dessus en le voyant dans une boutique spécialisée en produits dérivés, et depuis, il ornait fièrement mon sac de cours.

« Oui ! Ils sont mignons. Même s'ils ne valent pas les Chocobos et les Tomberrys. »

Strelitzia me dévisagea un peu étrangement.

« Les Tomberrys ? »

J'acquiesçai, habituée à ce genre de réaction.

« Je sais qu'ils sont bizarres, mais c'est pour ça que je les aime bien. Ils sont petits, rapides, peuvent one-shot tous les membres de ton groupe en un clin d'œil, et leur gloussement est super creepy. »

La jeune femme pouffa.

« C'est vrai. Je les trouve effrayants, je fuis toujours quand j'en vois. Je préfère largement les Chocobos. »

Un coin de ma tête nota que c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait aussi longtemps. J'en étais contente ; c'était adorable, de la voir s'ouvrir comme ça.

« Les Chocobos sont les meilleurs. Après tout, on est pas mieux… »

« Qu'à dos de Chocobo ! » finit-elle.

Nous rîmes ensemble. Cela confirmait qu'elle était fan de Final Fantasy XV aussi. Je la regardai à nouveau, un sourire aux lèvres, et soudainement, elle eut l'air nerveuse.

« Hm, dis, e-est-ce que… »

« Bonjour ! » s'exclama bruyamment la voix de notre professeur, la coupant net.

Je sortis rapidement mes affaires de mon sac avant de me tourner à nouveau vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » murmurais-je.

Elle secoua la tête, et je remarquai qu'elle avait l'air un peu déçue.

« R-Rien », chuchota-t-elle, les joues rouges, avant de se concentrer sur le cours, et j'en fis de même.

••

« Bonjour à toi, ma très chère petite sœur. »

Strelitzia, qui avait tenté de passer discrètement devant la porte de cuisine pour ne pas attirer l'attention de son frère, soupira et entra dans la cuisine, se sentant comme une condamnée partant à l'échafaud.

« Bonjour, Riam. »

Lauriam lui adressa un sourire en coin depuis sa chaise, puis poussa une tasse de thé fumante vers elle. Une autre se tenait dans ses mains et il la fixait du regard. Tous ces signes lui permirent de comprendre ce qui allait se passer : il allait la cuisiner jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise tout ce qu'il voulait entendre, et elle allait être incapable d'y échapper.

Avec un sourire nerveux, elle s'assit en face de lui à la table de cuisine et prit sa tasse, mais ne prononça pas un mot.

Lauriam soupira.

« Par la radio, vraiment ? »

Elle tenta de prendre un air innocent.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Il haussa un sourcil, pas le moins du monde impressionné par sa performance.

« Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant. Je n'aurai jamais cru apprendre par la radio que ma petite sœur est bisexuelle. Au moins, on ne peut pas dire que ça manque d'originalité. »

La rousse reposa sa tasse sur la table et baissa le regard, le ventre soudainement noué par l'anxiété.

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? » murmura-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû lui en parler avant, surtout qu'elle était au courant que Lauriam travaillait à la radio ce jour-là et donc qu'il entendrait sa confession, mais elle avait eu trop peur. Elle adorait son frère et savait que c'était réciproque, alors même qu'elle était bizarre, timide et trouillarde, tout son contraire en soi. Mais et si ça, ça avait été trop ? Le défaut de trop, celui qu'il ne pourrait pas lui pardonner ? Ces questions avaient tourné et retourné dans sa tête depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte que ses sentiments pour Heather n'étaient pas platoniques.

« Bien sûr que non, Zia. Ça ne change rien du tout. »

Elle releva le regard pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien entendu, et tomba sur le sourire doux de son frère, celui qu'il lui réservait depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Il ne la détestait pas. Un immense soulagement l'envahit, et elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Malgré ses efforts, quelques larmes lui échappèrent, qu'elle essuya rapidement, et elle ne put retenir un rire amusé en voyant l'air soudainement paniqué de Lauriam.

« Je vais bien », sourit-elle. « Merci, Riam. »

Il lui sourit à nouveau, soulagé, puis son expression se fit plus espiègle.

« Alors, dis-moi tout. Qui est la fille que tu tiens à séduire ? »

Aussitôt, elle s'empourpra. Evidemment qu'il allait l'interroger là-dessus ! Mais Heather et lui travaillaient ensemble à la radio, et ils étaient amis. Et s'il se mettait à se comporter bizarrement autour d'elle, et qu'elle finissait par comprendre ? Hors de question qu'il le sache !

« P-Personne ! »

« Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas la moindre intention de séduire qui que ce soit, et c'est pour ça que tu as appelé Heather à la radio pour avoir des conseils ? »

Un jour, elle aimerait bien découvrir le secret de son aîné. Elle aussi, elle aimerait avoir l'air aussi peu impressionnée par les mensonges que lui racontaient les gens. Elle décida néanmoins de continuer avec son histoire.

« Oui, je me suis dis que si un jour ça arrivait, au moins je saurai quoi faire, tu vois ? Et puis Heather est dans ma classe, elle est gentille et je l'aime bien, alors je… »

Le visage de Lauriam s'était éclairé soudainement, et elle sut qu'elle s'était vendue.

« Heather ? Vraiment ? »

« Quoi ? » se défendit-elle. « Elle est vraiment gentille ! Elle a essayé de devenir mon amie au début d'année, et puis même après ça elle a continué à me sourire alors que je suis bizarre, et… »

« J'ai compris », rit-il, amusé mais pas moqueur. Elle était à peu près certaine qu'il ne s'était jamais moqué d'elle de leur vie, malgré toutes les occasions qu'il avait eues pour ça. Elle était vraiment reconnaissante d'avoir un frère comme lui. « Je ne te jugeais pas, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas qu'elle était ton style. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Elle aime bien les Chocobos. »

Cette fois-ci, son rire fut plus bruyant.

« Je ne suis même pas surpris de savoir que tu es tombée amoureuse d'une des seules personnes de cette fac à apprécier les Chocobos. »

Elle rougit légèrement, et tenta de le cacher derrière sa tasse de thé qu'elle avait entre temps oubliée, et qui était maintenant presque froide. Lauriam la fixa avec un amusement non dissimulé.

« Du coup, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard confus.

« Pour la séduire », clarifia-t-il.

Et à nouveau, elle se sentit piquer un énorme fard. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait sa tendance à rougir aussi facilement.

« J-Je ne sais pas… Peut-être qu'essayer serait une mauvaise idée. »

Son frère secoua la tête.

« Si tu ne le fais pas, tu le regretteras toujours. »

Il n'avait pas tort. Mais en même temps, c'était si effrayant.

Il sembla deviner ses pensées, parce qu'il lui sourit d'un air encourageant.

« Ça fait peur, pas vrai ? Mais ça en vaudra le coup, crois-moi. »

Elle inspira pour se donner du courage, puis acquiesça d'un air déterminé. Il avait raison. Elle avait passé trop de temps à regarder Heather de loin, sans oser faire le moindre geste ; il était temps qu'elle se décide à agir.

« Parfait. » sourit Lauriam. « Maintenant, mettons tout ça en place. »

••

« Bonjour, Heather. »

« Salut, Strelitzia », souris-je.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi et commença à sortir ses affaires de son sac. Il lui avait fallu du temps avant qu'elle s'installe à ma table sans me demander la permission avant, mais après lui avoir répété plus d'une fois que j'étais contente de passer le cours avec elle, elle avait fini par s'y faire. Et j'en étais véritablement ravie ; pour quelqu'un d'aussi timide, Strelitzia n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, et fréquemment pendant les cours, elle murmurait des remarques sarcastiques avec une expression pince-sans-rire qui ne manquait jamais de m'obliger à retenir un éclat de rire.

« On vient de recevoir un email », annonça soudainement Aurore, se levant pour attirer l'attention de toute la classe, « le cours de Madame Invi est annulé. »

Des murmures de réjouissance s'élevèrent dans la salle tandis que chacun rangeait ses affaires. Je retins un grognement, faisant de même. Je me retrouvais avec trois heures de libres, de ce fait, et je n'avais aucun devoir à faire, ayant déjà tout fini. Et je n'étais pas sûre que rentrer chez moi valait le coup, étant donné le temps de trajet qu'il me fallait faire. Je pouvais toujours aller m'asseoir quelque part pour lire, cependant, cela ferait passer le temps. Heureusement que j'avais pris comme réflexe de toujours garder un livre sur moi.

« Heather ? »

La voix douce de Strelitzia me sortit de mes pensées, et je la regardai.

« Est-ce… Est-ce que ça te dirait de, d'aller boire un café ? »

Ou alors, je pouvais oublier mon livre, et passer trois heures en bonne compagnie autour d'une boisson chaude.

« Avec plaisir ! » acceptai-je.

La rousse, dont le visage avait pris une teinte écarlate et qui fixait le mur derrière moi, se tourna vers moi si rapidement que j'eus une pensée inquiète pour son cou. Un immense sourire étira son visage.

« Génial ! » s'exclama-t-elle, et elle était tellement mignonne comme ça, pleine d'enthousiasme.

Je lui souris.

« Je te suis. »

L'avantage d'avoir une fac dans le centre-ville, c'est qu'il ne manquait pas de cafés dans lequel perdre un peu de temps. J'avais mon café préféré, comme chaque étudiant de la fac, mais Strelitzia partait déjà dans la direction totalement opposée. Je la suivis sans rien dire, curieuse de voir où elle m'emmenait.

« J'aurai quand même préféré qu'on soit prévenus plus tôt de l'absence de Mme Invi », se plaignit soudainement ma partenaire.

J'acquiesçai.

« Moi aussi, ça m'aurait permis de mieux m'organiser. » Puis je continuai sur un ton taquin. « Mais au moins, ça veut dire qu'on peut passer du temps rien que toutes les deux. »

Un coup d'œil en sa direction m'apprit qu'elle avait rougi au point d'en faire quasiment disparaître ses tâches de rousseur, et je ne pus retenir un sourire amusé.

« Je suis contente aussi », murmura-t-elle.

Elle était réellement trop adorable pour ce monde. Je lui donnai un léger coup d'épaule, espérant qu'elle comprendrait que je pensais réellement ce que j'avais dit, et elle me sourit. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant un petit salon de thé, et elle s'avança pour ouvrir la porte, qu'elle maintint ouverte pour moi.

« Après vous », dit-elle pompeusement avec une courbette, et je ris.

L'intérieur était très mignon, tout en couleurs pastel apaisantes, et je songeai que c'était un endroit qui correspondait très bien à Strelitzia. Je n'étais pas surprise de savoir qu'elle aimait venir ici.

Nous nous approchâmes du comptoir, et je me décidai rapidement pour un thé à la violette et une part de tarte à la pomme. La rousse prit un thé à la rose de son côté, ainsi qu'une tranche de gâteau au citron. Alors que je m'avançai pour payer ma commande, Strelitzia se glissa devant moi.

« C'est moi qui t'ai proposé de venir, alors j-je paye, d'accord ? »

Elle bégayait légèrement à nouveau, et ses joues avaient repris une teinte cramoisie. Je réalisai que son invitation n'avait peut-être pas été aussi innocente que je l'avais d'abord cru, et je me sentis rougir à mon tour. Mais malgré tout, si c'était le cas… Je ne pouvais être dire que cette idée me déplaisait, loin de là.

« D'accord. Merci, alors. »

Elle eut l'air soulagée, mais se tourna vers la responsable sans un mot pour payer. Nous allâmes nous asseoir dans un coin. Strelitzia avait l'air un peu nerveuse, aussi cherchai-je quelque chose à dire pour tenter de la calmer.

« Je ne connaissais pas du tout cet endroit. »

Aussitôt, son visage s'illumina.

« C'est Riam qui m'a emmenée ici, quand je suis arrivée ! Il adore le thé, et ils ne servent que du thé bio dans ce salon, alors forcément il passe souvent dans le coin, et il a partagé cet endroit avec moi. »

Elle avait l'air de beaucoup aimer ce Riam. J'en aurai été presque jalouse.

« Riam ? » interrogeai-je.

« Oh, euh, Lauriam. C'est mon frère. »

« Vraiment ? » demandai-je, surprise. Mais maintenant qu'elle le disait, je pouvais voir une certaine ressemblance dans les traits de leur visage ; rien de fortement marquant, mais ils avaient le même teint pâle et la même forme des yeux. « Oh, c'est toi, la sœur dont il nous parle parfois ! »

« Il parle de moi ? »

« Oui, assez souvent. Et encore plus ces derniers temps, d'ailleurs », fis-je remarquer.

A cela, Strelitzia fronça les sourcils.

« Je le savais », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, mais je l'entendis aussi.

« Tu savais quoi ? »

Un air paniqué traversa son visage.

« Oh, non, rien ! Rien du tout ! »

J'haussai les épaules, pas convaincue le moins du monde par son mensonge évident, mais je ne voulais pas insister et la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle avait droit à ses secrets.

« En tous cas, cet endroit est vraiment très joli. »

Elle acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres, puis soudainement, elle prit une expression plus sérieuse et se pencha vers moi.

« Est-ce que tu as joué à l'épisode Ardyn ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête.

« Pas encore, j'attends les vacances pour m'y mettre. Je n'ai même pas regardé la vidéo du prologue. » soupirai-je. « Il donne quoi ? »

« Il est génial ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « J'ai hâte que tu le fasses, pour avoir tes réactions. »

« J'ai hâte d'y jouer aussi ! Dire que c'est le dernier DLC et que le reste a été annulé. Je voulais tellement voir le DLC de Lunafreya, avec leur fin heureuse ! »

« Moi aussi », geignit la jeune fille. « C'est injuste. »

Notre conversation se poursuivit sans un moment de blanc, que ce fut lorsque nous parlâmes de séries ou lorsque nous abordâmes la dernière manifestation en ville. Je me rendis compte que j'adorai parler avec Strelitzia ; sous un premier abord timide, elle avait en réalité des opinions très développées sur beaucoup de choses, et elle devenait vite passionnée lorsque nous parlions d'un sujet qui l'intéressait tout particulièrement. Je ne vis pas le temps passer, et ce fut à contrecœur que je me préparai pour repartir à la fac, la rousse à mes côtés. Je croisai les doigts pour que nous ayons à nouveau l'occasion de faire ce genre de sorties.

••

« Hey ! Désolée, je suis en retard. » dit une voix à côté de moi, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je souris à Strelitzia qui venait d'arriver, un peu essoufflée.

« Non, t'inquiète, c'est moi qui suis arrivée en avance. Ça va ? »

« Oui, c'est juste que Riam avait besoin d'aide pour déplacer ses pots de fleurs, et du coup ça m'a retardée. »

« Je vois ».

Je n'étais pas vraiment étonnée. S'il y avait bien une passion que frère et sœur partageaient, c'était, autre que le thé, le jardinage. J'avais vu leur jardin, la fois où Strelitzia m'avait invité chez elle pour un après-midi, et il était juste impressionnant ; je n'avais jamais vu autant de plantes dans un même endroit.

Strelitzia posa sa boisson sur la table, et me sourit.

« Tu as dis que tu voulais parler de quelque chose ? »

La nervosité me reprit soudainement, tordant mon estomac, tandis que j'acquiesçai. Et si je m'étais trompée ? Et si elle trouvait ça gênant ? Et si – Non. Ce n'était pas le moment de douter.

« Oui. Mais d'abord, tu peux me promettre quelque chose ? Si jamais je me trompe, on pourra faire comme si cette conversation n'était jamais arrivée ? »

Un air inquiet traversa son visage.

« Oui, bien sûr. Tout va bien ? »

Je la fixai dans les yeux et rassemblai mon courage. J'espérai vraiment que si je m'étais trompée, rien ne changerait entre nous.

« Il y a quelques semaines, à la radio, quelqu'un a appelé pour me demander comment faire pour séduire une fille. C'était toi, pas vrai ? »

J'avais eu quelques doutes, et j'avais décidé d'aller écouter l'enregistrement de ce jour pour en être sûre. Ça m'avait permis de me rendre compte que oui, c'était bien Strelitzia qui avait appelé. Ça expliquait mieux la réaction de Lauriam ce jour-là.

La jeune fille piqua un fard et baissa les yeux, bafouillant une réponse affirmative.

Je souris, me sentant un peu mieux. Si effectivement ça avait été elle, j'étais à peu près certaine de la réponse à ma prochaine question. J'espérai vraiment que c'était ça ; je m'étais beaucoup attachée à Strelitzia ces dernières semaines.

« Après ça, tu as commencé à me parler, et à vouloir passer du temps avec moi. » J'inspirai pour me donner du courage, puis la fixai sérieusement. « Est-ce que c'était moi, que tu voulais séduire ? »

Si elle avait été rouge avant ça, elle était désormais cramoisie, au point que je m'en inquiétai. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'elle se sente mal à cause de moi. Toutefois, avant d'avoir pu la rassurer, elle acquiesça brusquement.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réagir, mais une fois que j'eus compris, je ne pus retenir un immense sourire.

« J'ai eu tellement peur que tu dises non », pouffai-je.

Elle releva les yeux vers moi, et je pus voir l'espoir briller dans ses yeux.

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée. Merci, Strelitzia. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse, et je retins difficilement un sourire attendri. Elle était vraiment beaucoup trop adorable.

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour être venue me voir. Dire que j'aurais pu passer à côté de ça si tu n'avais pas fait le premier geste », dis-je.

Elle rougit à nouveau, et je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour masquer ma réaction amusée.

« Du coup, je n'ai plus qu'une question à te poser. » annonçai-je, le ventre empli de chatouillis d'excitation.

Elle me jeta un regard curieux.

« Laquelle ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux bien être ma petite amie ? »

Le sourire rayonnant qu'elle m'adressa ne me laissa aucun doute sur sa réponse.


	63. Exotic

Bonjour !  
Je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews, désolée. Concernant le thème d'aujourd'hui, il m'est venu après avoir vu une petite bande dessinée où Sora, possédé par Xehanort post-DDD, rencontrait Stitch. Je dois pouvoir la retrouver, si ça vous intéresse. J'ai un peu détourné la chose, mais l'idée principale est restée. Concernant le moment où ça se passe, même moi je ne sais pas trop. Pendant Dream Drop Distance, peut-être ? Ou KH III ? A vous de décider.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Xehanort sortit du couloir obscur, et soupira, ennuyé d'avance.

Il avait entendu parler d'une créature, d'une expérience créée de toutes pièces, qui avait réussi par ses propres moyens à obtenir un cœur. Il était curieux d'en savoir plus sur le sujet, mais pour cela, il devait déjà trouver l'expérience en question.

Le problème, c'était la chaleur étouffante du monde où il se trouvait. C'était une petite île exotique, sans grand intérêt; une copie conforme de son monde d'origine, en réalité. Dire qu'il avait espéré ne plus jamais avoir à mettre les pieds dans un endroit pareil. Heureusement pour lui, il avait un corps jeune et robuste, désormais, ce qui rendrait cette visite plus supportable. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça aurait donné, avec son ancien corps.

Il posa un regard apathique sur les habitants qui jouaient et bronzaient sur la plage, et tourna les talons. Si la créature était réellement monstrueuse, comme il avait été amené à le croire, il ne la trouverait pas ici, mais dans un endroit bien plus reculé, loin des êtres humains.

C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, en sueur et maudissant Hawaï, Xehanort se trouvait dans une forêt luxuriante. Il n'avait pas vu la moindre trace de l'expérience, et commençait à en être particulièrement agacé. Où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien se cacher ?

« Terra ? »

L'homme se tourna vers la voix, mais ne vit personne ; ce fut seulement quand il aperçut un mouvement au niveau du sol qu'il baissa le regard, et remarqua une étrange créature bleue. Il n'aurait pas su dire à quoi elle ressemblait exactement, mais dans un monde aussi banal que celui-ci, il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était l'expérience qu'il cherchait depuis un moment.

« Terra ? » répéta-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil vaguement curieux. Donc le jeune garçon connaissait cette créature ? C'était une bonne nouvelle. Si elle pensait pouvoir lui faire confiance, il serait bien plus facile de pouvoir l'examiner et découvrir ses secrets. Il hocha de la tête, tentant de prendre un air amical.

« C'est bien moi. Cela faisait longtemps », sourit-il.

« Oui », acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle la regarda, et une lueur d'espoir brilla dans ses yeux.

« Est-ce que Terra a trouvé ses amis ? »

 _Est-ce que Terra a trouvé ses amis ?_

 _Est-ce que Terra a trouvé ses amis ?_

 _Est-ce que Terra a trouvé ses amis ?_

 **Est-ce que Terra...**

 **A trouvé ses amis ?**

La question raisonna dans sa tête, et il se sentit paralysé, incapable de réagir. Bien sûr que non, l'idiot n'avait pas retrouvé ses amis : c'était le plan, après tout ! Il avait tout prévu, pour que l'apprenti se retrouve coupé de ceux dont il était proche, afin d'être plus facilement manipulable. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Aqua et Ventus pouvaient très bien être morts. Personne n'avait eu la moindre nouvelle d'eux depuis un moment, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Mais alors, pourquoi... ?

Il fronça les sourcils, agacé par son immobilisme, et se reprit en main rapidement. Peut-être qu'en jouant sur la carte de la pitié, il parviendrait à convaincre l'expérience de le suivre de son plein gré. Même s'il se savait capable de la traîner de force avec lui en cas de besoin, cela pourrait lui faire gagner du temps, temps qu'il n'avait que trop perdu à fouiller les environs.

Quelque chose de mouillé toucha ses lèvres, et il leva la main par réflexe.

« Terra ? »

Il ignora la créature et vint effleurer son visage du bout des doigts. Ce fut quand il sentit l'humidité sur sa joue qu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une larme.

 _Est-ce que Terra a trouvé ses amis ?_

Il fronça les sourcils, furieux. Alors malgré tout, l'idiot était encore suffisamment présent pour manifester ses émotions ? Il allait falloir qu'il s'occupe de le remettre à sa place, au plus profond des Ténèbres. En attendant... Il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester ici. Le cœur de la créature était faible et fragile; l'étudier demanderait trop de délicatesse, justifia-t-il intérieurement.

Il tourna les talons, et l'expérience baissa ses oreilles d'un air attristé. Il ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, et ouvrit un couloir obscur, prêt à rentrer. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver une autre piste pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Cette mission n'avait été qu'une perte de temps.

« J'espère que Terra retrouvera bientôt ses amis. »

Une vraie perte de temps.


	64. Time

Bonsoir !  
Je vous présente "Time", alias le thème que j'ai le plus réécrit x) De base, j'étais partie sur Luxord, puis finalement j'ai écrit le thème entier sur le Jeune Xehanort, avant de me dire que ouais non c'était pas ouf ce que j'avais fait, du coup j'ai tout effacé et j'ai commencé à écrire une fic time travel où Kairi (et Naminé) se réveillait quelques années avant KH I et décidait de prendre les choses en main pour éviter la montée en puissance de Xehanort. J'étais pas mal hypée par l'idée, mais je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment mettre tout ça en place, et que j'aurai pas le temps de plancher dessus correctement, donc j'ai abandonné ce début de thème (peut-être qu'un jour je le ferai pour un autre thème, je sais pas). Et au final, je suis partie là-dessus.  
Le thème est très court encore, j'en suis désolée, mais je trouvais ça intéressant d'imaginer l'état d'esprit de ce personnage à ce moment-là des jeux. Et donc voilà ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira, et bonne lecture !  
PS : J'ai vu Avengers Endgame hier, si y'en a qui veulent hurler avec moi (que ça soit des hurlements positifs ou négatifs), hésitez pas !

* * *

Une vive douleur le saisit à la poitrine, et il resta quelques secondes sans réaction, tandis que la Scrutatrice s'enfonçait dans sa chair.

C'était assez ironique, quand il y pensait. Après avoir passé des siècles à s'assurer que la succession de Keyblade se faisait convenablement, à surveiller son passage de mains en mains consciencieusement, il allait être tué par cette dernière, sa propre Keyblade, utilisé par un idiot.

Peut-être qu'idiot était fort, comme mot. Xehanort était juste trop arrogant pour réaliser qu'il se faisait manipuler. Mais à l'instant même, Braig _(Luxu)_ aurait traité le Maître de la Keyblade de tous les noms, si la douleur ne lui tordait pas la gorge.

Il baissa le regard vers l'œil bleu qui semblait le fixer, morne et sans émotion. Est-ce que son Maître l'avait vu, ça aussi ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait envoyé à la mort en toute connaissance de cause ? Aurait-il réellement été capable de lui faire ça, après les siècles de loyauté que _(Braig)_ Luxu lui avait offert, après tout ce qu'il avait enduré pour lui ?

Le sang battant, il ne fit pas attention à ce que racontait Xehanort. A quoi cela servirait-il, de toute façon ? Il allait mourir, et ne tenait pas à ce que les dernières paroles qu'il entende soit celles du vieil arrogant.

Il aurait dû rester à l'écart, comme il l'avait fait jusqu'ici. Il avait fallu qu'il laisse l'ennui s'installer, et voilà le résultat. Il se sentait coupable, un peu, pour ce qui était arrivé aux jeunes Porteurs de Keyblade, mais c'était le prix à payer. Les autres apprentis, par contre, seraient toujours en vie si ce n'était pas pour lui. Pauvre Ienzo, dire que Braig _(Luxu)_ avait eu hâte de le voir passer l'adolescence.

Et maintenant, avec sa bêtise…

Il avait gâché des années de préparation, des siècles d'isolement à attendre le bon moment.

Il avait échoué.

Un hoquet de douleur lui échappa tandis que Xehanort retirait la Scrutatrice, et il suivit l'œil bleu de son Maître du regard tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Non !

Il était hors de question qu'il abandonne maintenant, après tout le chemin parcouru. Il allait réussir sa mission ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant !

Il lui fallait juste un nouveau réceptacle, c'était tout.

Il pouvait le faire.

Il lui fallait juste…

…Un nouveau corps.

Pour survivre...

Il lui fallait… Pour le Maître… Il ne pouvait pas…

••

Un Simili, hein ?

Xigbar sourit.

Voilà qui pouvait être intéressant.


	65. Reflections

Bonsoir !  
Oui, c'est moi. Désolée pour dimanche ! J'avais 7 partiels répartis sur deux jours (lundi et mardi), donc j'ai passé mon temps à réviser, et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me concentrer sur les fics. J'en suis encore plus désolée que ça sera sûrement la même dimanche, parce que j'aurai 200 pages de cours à apprendre pour le partiel de lundi, sur le week-end (je suis morte, je sais). Bref, je m'excuse pour tout ce retard, sincèrement. Evidemment, je rattrape le coup en publiant deux chapitres aujourd'hui, cela va de soi.  
Concernant ce thème ci, il a été écrit avant KH III, c'était une des choses que j'aurai aimé voir dans le jeu, et c'est plus ou moins arrivé ! J'en ai été super contente, surtout que j'adore Ienzo. Sinon après ça, il n'a rien de vraiment spécial, mais Ienzo méritait un thème rien que pour lui, donc voilà.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ienzo avait toujours été une personne silencieuse et discrète. Enfant, il pouvait rester des jours sans prononcer un mot ; cette attitude avait surpris Ansem, qui s'y était vite fait, et Even en avait été ravi. Enfin un gamin qui ne babillait pas à longueur de temps ! Voyant qu'aucun des deux ne semblait s'en faire, il était resté muet, et seul Aeleus, qui semblait être l'unique personne du château à posséder une once de bon sens quand cela concernait les enfants, continuait d'essayer de le faire parler plus souvent, en vain. Le garçon était têtu en plus d'être intelligent et réservé, et rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis sans bonne raison. Il avait donc grandi ainsi, entouré de grands scientifiques incapables d'élever convenablement un enfant (et quand il y repensait, il se disait qu'il devrait vraiment remercier Aeleus un jour, pour avoir fait de lui un être plus ou moins fonctionnel en présence de la société). Il souriait peu, pour ne pas dire jamais, ne jouait pas avec les autres enfants, préférant lire des livres avancés sur la science, et son seul plaisir était les glaces à l'eau de mer auquel il avait droit une fois par semaine ; du haut de ses 8 ans, il était tout autant adulte que les autres apprentis d'Ansem. Puis Xehanort s'en était mêlé, et il était devenu un Simili.

En tant que Simili, Zexion ne parlait pas beaucoup non plus. Il répondait aux questions du Supérieur et de Vexen, faisait ses rapports auprès de Saix, et parfois discutait d'une expérience ou de l'avancement des plans de Xemnas avec les autres membres haut gradés, mais il ne parlait à aucune autre occasion. Même Saix parlait plus que lui, avait un jour fait remarquer Axel, ce qui avait valu aux deux concernés de se regarder avant de détourner le regard en silence, peu intéressés. Lexaeus tentait toujours d'engager la conversation de temps en temps, probablement plus par habitude que par préoccupation, et Zexion l'ignorait généralement, ne voyant plus l'intérêt de lui adresser la parole pour des banalités maintenant qu'il ne ressentait plus rien envers lui. Il ne répondait pas aux piques de Xigbar, qui semblait ne pas avoir oublié comment agacer les gens malgré son nouveau statut, et le seul à parvenir à briser son mutisme, ne serait-ce que pour lui soutirer des mono-syllabes, était le Numéro IX. Demyx était irritant, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir le déranger à tout moment de la journée (et même de la nuit : Zexion se souviendrait toujours de la fois où il s'était réveillé pour trouver une tête blonde en train de le fixer, car l'autre ne savait plus dans quel monde il devait aller en mission le lendemain, et avait trop peur de Saïx pour aller le lui redemander). Le Conspirateur Ténébreux avait vite compris que s'il prenait la peine de parler avec la Mélopée Nocturne quelques minutes par jour, celui-ci en était satisfait, et ne venait plus (trop) l'embêter lorsqu'il avait besoin de se concentrer. C'était ainsi que Zexion était devenu adulte : entouré d'êtres sans cœur, lui-même incapable de ressentir une quelconque émotion, et aussi muet que possible.

Revenir à la vie en tant qu'humain avait été un choc pour Ienzo. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment une telle chose était possible, et s'était rapidement plongé dans l'étude de leur résurrection, après avoir mis les choses au clair entre lui et Lea (après avoir passé des années sans pouvoir expérimenter le moindre sentiment, il avait été incapable de contrôler sa colère, et jugeait que de toute façon, le roux méritait largement le coup de poing et les mots durs qu'il avait reçu pour l'avoir tué). Il avait accepté, de même que tous les autres ex-membres de l'Organisation XIII, de rester sous la surveillance du Comité de Restauration de Jardin Radieux. Il se demandait parfois où se trouvait les autres, et si l'humain de Demyx allait bien, s'il était revenu à la vie aussi, mais il préférait ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet ; penser au blond lui apportait cet étrange pincement à la poitrine qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il reprit donc sa vie normale dans son monde d'origine, redécouvrant sa passion pour la science, le goût de la glace à l'eau de mer, la beauté de Jardin Radieux, la sensation d'un cœur battant dans sa poitrine, et la chaleur du sourire d'un ami.

Toujours est-il que Ienzo ne voulait plus être muet. Le silence lui rappelait les murs blancs et froids de la citadelle, à Illusiopolis, l'indifférence qu'il avait ressentie en tant que Simili, et les visages vides de Lexaeus et Vexen. Il ne supportait plus l'absence de bruits, et il était incapable de dormir sans laisser la radio allumée en bruit de fond. Même dans le labo, il avait pris l'habitude de chantonner, ou de parler de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Son nouveau comportement avait rendu Even fou, lui qui avait besoin du calme absolu pour se concentrer, au point que ce dernier avait décidé d'étudier dans une autre salle du labo. Le plus jeune ne s'en était pas formalisé, et avait continué à parler seul, mais l'absence d'une autre personne dans la pièce l'empêchait de réfléchir, et il sentait ses pensées tourner en rond tandis qu'il essayait vainement de trouver une réponse à leurs différents problèmes.

Étonnamment, la solution vint sous la forme d'un adolescent empli d'optimisme, aux cheveux bruns en bataille et au sourire éclatant. Ienzo ne s'était pas vraiment intéressé au Porteur de la Keyblade avant ce jour ; bien sûr, il avait obéit aux ordres et tenté d'en faire leur pantin, mais la création de Vexen, ce Riku défaillant, l'avait achevé avant qu'il ne puisse s'en approcher. Mais un jour, peu de temps après son réveil à Jardin Radieux, alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur le pourquoi de leur résurrection, il avait entendu la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrir doucement, et un visage curieux dépasser de l'encadrement. L'ex Numéro VI l'avait fixé, étonné par sa présence, et Sora lui avait adressé un sourire penaud en lui expliquant qu'il s'ennuyait et que si l'autre n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, il aimerait bien rester pour en savoir plus sur le sujet qui taraudait tant l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Celui-ci avait accepté, et c'était ainsi qu'une amitié improbable s'était formée.

Sora était un véritable moulin à paroles. Il pouvait passer des heures à parler sans éprouver le besoin de s'arrêter, et il se fichait pas mal de savoir si Ienzo l'écoutait ou non. Et à l'inverse, il semblait savoir exactement quand son aîné avait besoin d'une oreille attentive, et il écoutait attentivement chacune de ses paroles, hochant la tête de temps en temps, même s'il était clair qu'il ne comprenait pas un mot du babillage scientifique du plus âgé. C'était exactement ce dont avait besoin ce dernier pour réussir à tenir un cheminement de réflexion cohérent, et il avait vite encouragé le plus jeune à revenir quand il voulait, ce qu'il avait promis avec un visage radieux. Voir quelqu'un autant apprécier sa compagnie avait fait chaud au cœur à Ienzo, lui qui avait toujours été jugé bizarre par les autres, que ce soit enfants ou adultes. Sora se fichait de tout ça, et il se mit à passer de plus en plus de temps dans le laboratoire avec lui, ramenant régulièrement des glaces à l'eau de mer pour qu'ils les dégustent ensemble en bavardant.

Ienzo n'avait jamais eu d'ami, avant Sora. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était une distraction inutile qui l'empêcherait de se concentrer sur les choses les plus importantes. Au final, il n'avait pas tellement eu tort : discuter avec le brun était distrayant, et retardait ses progrès en science. Mais il se rendit vite compte que ces sacrifices valaient bien son amitié. Il aimait passer du temps avec l'adolescent super-actif, parler de tout et de rien, et ce qui n'était au départ qu'une façon de repousser le silence devint quelque chose qu'il avait appris à chérir. Le Porteur de la Keyblade ne le jugeait pas, n'était pas gêné quand il le regardait fixement avec son seul œil visible, lui souriait chaleureusement comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis leur enfance et n'avaient pas été ennemis moins de deux ans auparavant. Encore mieux, il avait un jour clamé qu'il était la personne la plus intelligente qu'il ait jamais connu, même plus que Riku, et bien que le jeune homme sache que ce n'était qu'une pure vérité factuelle, il s'était senti flatté d'être placé en si haute estime.

Alors peut-être que Ienzo continuait de se perdre dans ses réflexions maussades lorsque le silence se faisait trop oppressant, mais il savait que désormais, lorsque ça arrivait, il avait quelqu'un sur qui compter pour lui remonter le moral.


	66. Frost

Re-bonsoir !  
Comme promis, voilà le deuxième thème de la soirée. Encore désolée pour le faux-bond. Celui-ci se concentre sur Vexen, je suis la première surprise de l'avoir écrit sur lui car ce n'est pas un personnage que j'aime particulièrement (en même temps, vous avez vu sa tête ?). En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

On disait de Vexen que son élément lui correspondait bien.

Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait très bien ce que les autres membres de l'Organisation XIII racontaient sur lui. Il entendait les murmures moqueurs de Xigbar et d'Axel, il voyait les regards méprisants de Larxene et de Xaldin. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il faisait grand-chose pour se faire accepter : il était imbuvable et le savait. Même Xemnas évitait de passer plus de temps que nécessaire en sa compagnie. De toute façon, il en voulait trop au Supérieur pour chercher à le voir trop souvent. Quand il pouvait, il laissait ses découvertes par écrit à Saïx, qui se chargeait de les faire passer. Au final, les seuls Similis qui le supportaient, c'était Marluxia, qui profitait de son laboratoire et de ses instruments pour faire pousser ses plantes les plus fragiles, Lexaeus, qui le comprenait, et Zexion.

Ienzo avait toujours été un enfant intelligent, et sa seule véritable faiblesse, s'il était honnête avec lui-même. Sur les papiers officiels, le gardien du jeune garçon était Ansem, mais le Sage était trop occupé par ses devoirs de roi et par ses expériences pour s'occuper convenablement de lui. Alors le fardeau était retombé sur leurs épaules, à Even et Aeleus. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Aeleus ; le garde, malgré son apparence intimidante, était d'une gentillesse et d'une patience certaine, et avait suffisamment de petits frères et sœurs pour savoir se débrouiller, mais lui ? Il était un scientifique, pas un baby-sitter. Il avait été furieux, au début, de devoir s'occuper de l'enfant. Il n'avait pas le temps pour écouter ses jérémiades, s'assurer qu'il était nourri trois fois par jour, tout le genre de choses dont il fallait se préoccuper avec un enfant. Alors il avait été désagréable, encore plus que d'habitude, avec lui.

Puis il avait réalisé que le garçon était brillant. Il comprenait tout très vite, et avait une véritable passion pour la science. Il n'était pas rare de le voir plongé dans un énorme bouquin rempli de principes et de théories que la plupart des gens ne comprenait pas. Even en avait été ravi, et l'avait poussé à continuer dans cette voie. Aeleus avait protesté, disant qu'un enfant de son âge avait aussi besoin de sortir et de se faire des amis. Le scientifique avait haussé les épaules, répliquant qu'il n'était pas son père et qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Et ce que Ienzo voulait, c'était apprendre, et passer du temps au laboratoire pour mettre ses connaissances en pratique.

Il avait fini par s'y attacher, à l'enfant. Ce dernier avait réussi, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à se glisser une place dans son cœur gelé. Il ne redoutait plus de devoir passer du temps en sa compagnie, et il était rafraîchissant de pouvoir discuter science avec quelqu'un sans devoir passer trente minutes à lui expliquer un principe. Il acceptait même de sortir de temps en temps, pour aller lui chercher ses glaces à l'eau de mer quand il en voulait, ou pour lui courir après quand il avait réussi à échapper à la surveillance d'Ansem lors d'une de ses balades. Ienzo était trop curieux et suivait tout ce qui lui attirait l'œil, et le roi était trop tête-en-l'air pour le surveiller convenablement. Au moins, quand il revenait, c'était avec une myriade de questions sur le monde extérieur, ce qui rendait la chose plus acceptable aux yeux d'Even (même s'il se souviendrait toujours de la fois où le garçon avait surpris un couple en plein fricotage et lui avait demandé des explications ; après avoir tourné rouge écrevisse, il lui avait lâchement dit de demander à Aeleus. Ce dernier lui avait jeté des regards trahis pendant une semaine, après ça.)

Puis Xehanort était arrivé, et tout avait changé. Pas tout de suite, évidemment. Mais au fil des mois, il avait fait de nouvelles expériences, les avait poussé plus loin que ce qu'Ansem avait voulu, et Even, malgré sa loyauté et son, certes très réduit, sens de la morale, n'avait pas su résister à sa curiosité et à sa soif de connaissances. Et il l'avait assisté jusque dans ses expériences les plus sombres. Il avait eu un petit moment d'hésitation lorsqu'ils avaient recouru aux sujets humains, mais Xehanort avait su le manipuler comme il le fallait, titillant sa fierté pour le pousser à continuer. Et, évidemment, Ienzo l'avait suivi. Et les choses avaient dérapé.

Quand il y repensait, Vexen se disait qu'il était loin d'être aussi intelligent qu'il prétendait l'être. Parce qu'il avait cru tous les beaux mensonges de l'autre apprenti, et qu'en plus de ça, il avait sacrifié le seul être qu'il aimait dans la même foulée. Il avait dû regarder Zexion grandir, sans savoir ce que les émotions signifiaient vraiment. Il avait passé l'adolescence sans ressentir la moindre colère, ni l'agacement, et encore moins l'amitié ou l'amour. La seule chose qu'il avait, c'était de vagues souvenirs de sentiments qu'il gardait de la période où il était encore humain, pendant son enfance. Et il s'en voulait affreusement, autant qu'il le pouvait. Lexaeus l'avait haï, avant qu'ils n'aient une véritable conversation sur le sujet, parce que Ienzo avait été son fils adoptif, à lui aussi, et que c'était de sa faute à lui si le garçon avait perdu la vie pour revenir en tant que coquille vide. Le garde l'avait prévenu, au début, que le jeune enfant n'avait pas sa place dans le laboratoire, à exécuter les expériences horrifiques de Xehanort, et quand il avait refusé de l'écouter, répliquant encore et toujours que le choix revenait à Ienzo, il s'était résigné et les avait rejoint, pour pouvoir le protéger tant bien que mal.

Et au final, ni l'un ni l'autre n'y était arrivé. Ienzo avait été une des victimes du mystérieux apprenti, tout comme eux. Il avait essayé, pourtant, il avait tenté de s'interposer quand Aeleus était tombé, mais ça avait été en vain. Il les avait eus, tous les deux. Et Vexen savait que, même sans cœur, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Alors, malgré sa haine pour Xemnas, qui les regardait avec son sourire en coin arrogant et ses yeux calculateurs, comme s'ils n'étaient rien à côté de lui, il avait rejoint l'Organisation XIII. Parce qu'il était été égoïste une fois, et que le prix avait été trop lourd, et désormais, il était temps de changer de mode de pensée s'il voulait pouvoir récupérer ce qu'il avait perdu. Il supporterait les manipulations du Supérieur, pour Zexion. Il était prêt à se salir les mains à nouveau, du moment que ça lui apportait le résultat voulu.

Il se souvenait encore du moment où il avait réalisé quelle arme sa renaissance lui avait apporté. Un bouclier. Un énorme bouclier bleu, hérissé de piques, suffisamment grand pour cacher une grande partie de son corps. Ou pour protéger complètement le corps d'un enfant. Il avait eu un sourire amer en le voyant. C'était un rappel douloureux qu'il n'avait pas été assez fort pour protéger ce qui était important à ses yeux. Mais cette fois, il y arriverait. Son bouclier se devait d'être un signe ; cette fois, il sauverait son fils adoptif.

Et pourtant, il échouait, encore une fois. Il le voyait dans le sourire moqueur d'Axel, et dans le regard inquiet du Porteur de la Keyblade. Leur combat l'avait fatigué, et il ne parviendrait pas à survivre aux flammes du Numéro VIII. Son bouclier ne lui servirait à rien. C'était la fin pour lui, pour de bon. Il n'aurait pas de seconde chance, pas d'autre essai. Il ne sauverait pas Zexion. C'était au tour de Leaxeus de prendre la relève, désormais. Une dernière pensée traversa son esprit, avant que les Ténèbres et le Vide ne le prennent.

 _Pardonne-moi, Zexion._


	67. Windmill

Bonjour bonjour !  
Comme prévu, y'a pas eu de thème dimanche, mais j'en poste deux aujourd'hui. J'ai encore un dernier partiel demain, donc je répondrai aux MPs et reviews ce week-end, promis.  
Sinon, concernant ce thème... Honnêtement, j'avais juste envie d'écrire une parodie de jeu vidéo médiéval/fantastique avec Kairi en tant que chevalier badass ? J'ai eu énormément de mal à trouver une idée sur Windmill, aussi, et ça se voit un peu. J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Bien le bonjour, jeunes voyageurs ! »

« Bonjour, monsieur », répondit Kairi, imitée par Sora.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose ? » demanda l'homme avec un sourire. « Ou quelqu'un ? »

« Nous aimerions aller sauver la princesse », confirma-t-elle.

« Ooh, je vois ! Je vous souhaite bien du courage, dans ce cas ! »

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner en sifflotant, et elle soupira.

« J'arrive pas à croire que Ienzo nous ait embarqué là-dedans. »

« Ça peut être drôle, et puis il a dit que c'était important », tenta mollement de le défendre Sora.

« Je pense surtout qu'il voulait nous voir souffrir », ronchonna la jeune fille.

Ils avaient reçu un appel du scientifique quelques jours plus tôt, leur demandant de le rejoindre pour une mission quand ils auraient le temps. Depuis la défaite de Xehanort, leur vie s'était faite beaucoup plus calme, si bien que Sora, Riku et Kairi n'avaient pas hésité longtemps avant de sauter dans le Gummiship et se diriger vers le Jardin Radieux. Une fois sur place, Ienzo leur avait expliqué qu'il souhaitait agrandir et renforcer le monde virtuel de Tron, mais qu'il avait besoin de plus de données pour ça ; il faudrait donc qu'ils aillent dans un autre monde virtuel pour récupérer lesdites données à sa place. Et ça tombait bien, il connaissait justement le monde parfait pour cela.

Kairi aurait dû se méfier de son sourire en coin.

Maintenant, elle se retrouvait coincée dans la peau d'une chevaleresse, censée partir sauver une princesse.

« Bon, du coup, c'est par là. »

Sortie de ses pensées, elle se tourna vers la direction que Sora indiquait, la carte dans les mains.

« Allons-y, alors. »

Elle donna un léger coup de talon à son cheval en serrant les rênes, effrayée qu'il porte à toute allure et la fasse tomber. Elle n'était jamais montée à cheval avant ça, et n'était pas spécialement rassurée. Mais celui-ci se contenta d'avancer tranquillement, et elle se détendit.

« Hey ! Et moi, alors ? » s'offusqua Sora.

Elle lui jeta un regard faussement hautain.

« C'est qui le chevalier, de nous deux ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais besoin d'un cheval. Sois donc un brave écuyer et marche. »

Un regard indigné lui répondit, et elle ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire. Kairi arrêta sa monture et tendit la main à son petit ami.

« Monte derrière moi. »

« Ca va pas vraiment être confortable », soupira le brun. « On m'achètera un cheval au prochain village ? »

« Si tu veux. J'espère quand même qu'on aura pas une grande route à faire jusqu'à la princesse. »

« Moi aussi », dit-il.

••

« Oh oh. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il y a des animaux qui nous suivent. »

« Tu crois qu'ils vont nous attaquer ? » s'inquiéta la rousse.

« Peut-être. J'espère pas, j'ai pas envie de faire du mal à des animaux. »

« Ils ne sont pas réels », haussa-t-elle les épaules. « J'ai plus l'impression d'être plongée dans un jeu RPG bizarre que dans un véritable monde virtuel. »

« C'est vrai. N'empêche que c'est pas juste que ce soit toi le chevalier. »

« Je suis une chevaleresse, et je vois pas pourquoi ça ne serait pas juste. Je le mérite autant que toi. »

Sora n'eut rien à répondre à cela, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir rassurée. Après toutes les aventures que Sora et Riku avaient vécu ensemble, elle se sentait toujours à la traîne, avec le maigre entraînement reçu par Merlin et le seul véritable combat auquel elle avait pris part (même si elle restait particulièrement fière du coup qu'elle avait asséné dans la mâchoire de Xemnas ; ça lui apprendrait, à essayer de la kidnapper). Alors savoir que Sora considérait qu'elle méritait aussi d'être une combattante au même titre que lui, lui faisait réellement plaisir.

« En tous cas, ils nous suivent toujours », rappela-t-il avec un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« On a qu'à continuer d'avance, et s'ils nous attaquent, on se défendra. Ça ne sert à rien de perdre du temps et de les agresser s'ils ne nous veulent aucun mal. » raisonna-t-elle.

« Vu leur tête, je crois que c'est mort ».

« Génial », soupira-t-elle, et effectivement, une dizaine de mètres plus tard, un loup se jetait sur eux.

Le combat qui suivit fut ridiculement simple, et en quelques minutes, trois cadavres de bêtes se trouvaient au sol. Elle grimaça, dégoûtée, et remonta sur le dos de son cheval qui l'attendait tranquillement à quelques mètres de cela, nullement effrayé par l'affrontement.

« Il est quand même vachement courageux, ton cheval », nota Sora.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ou alors, il est complètement débile. »

Le brun éclata de rire, tant et si bien qu'il eut du mal à se hisser derrière elle. Elle roula des yeux et fit avancer le cheval sans tenir compte du glapissement surpris de Sora qui manqua de tomber.

••

« Kairi, regarde ! Kairi ! »

« Je suis devant toi, je vois », râla-t-elle.

« Un village ! Je vais enfin pouvoir avoir mon propre cheval ! »

« Vraiment ? C'est tout ce qui te préoccupe ? On pourrait profiter d'être au village pour chercher des renseignements sur la princesse, dormir dans un lit, se laver, manger un vrai repas, mais toi tout ce à quoi tu penses, c'est au cheval ? »

« Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu étais à ma place », bouda-t-il.

Il n'avait pas vraiment tort, ceci dit. Il était vrai que sa position ne devait pas être des plus confortable.

« Bon, d'accord », soupira-t-elle. « Allons t'acheter ton cheval. »

« Youhouuuu ! » s'exclama-t-il directement dans son oreille, et elle grimaça.

Kairi tapota gentiment la tête de sa monture.

« T'inquiète pas, plus que quelques minutes et tu seras débarrassé de lui. » Avec une dernière tape, elle continua, « Tu as bien de la chance. Moi, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé comment faire. »

« Hey ! »

Elle pouffa et arrêta son cheval devant une auberge, le laissant se reposer après ces multiples jours passés à traverser la forêt.

« Pffiou, je ne sens plus mon dos ! » se plaignit-elle.

« J'ai mal aux fesses », ajouta Sora.

« Moi aussi. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, regardant les gens passer dans la rue, avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

« On commence par ton cheval ? » proposa-t-elle. « Après on va chercher des informations concernant la princesse, puis on va s'écrouler dans un lit et on bouge pas pendant au moins dix heures. »

« Ça me va ! »

Il leur fallut un petit moment pour trouver un vendeur de chevaux, et après s'être résignés à demander à un passant, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du village, là où se trouvait la seule écurie.

« Bonjour ? » demanda-t-elle, hésitante, en entrant dans le bâtiment. Il ne semblait y avoir personne.

« Bonjour ma p'tite dame. »

Elle sursauta brusquement en voyant apparaître une femme de derrière le comptoir.

« Désolée, je n'voulais pas vous faire peur. »

« Non non c'est moi qui suis trop tendue. Euh, nous étions venus acheter un cheval pour mon ami. »

Sora fit un petit signe de la main et sourit.

« Je vois, je vois. Vous v'lez quelle sorte de cheval ? »

« Il nous faudrait un cheval qui nous emmène jusque là où vit la princesse. On va aller la sauver ! » se vanta Sora, et elle sourit, amusée.

« Vraiment ? C'est bien, ça. J'espère que vous y arriverez. Cette pauvre fille, coincée dans son moulin, j'n'aimerai pas être à sa place.

Kairi haussa un sourcil, dubitative, et Sora sembla tout autant perplexe.

« Un moulin ? »

« Oh oui », confirma la femme, qui ne sembla pas réaliser leur étonnement. « Un joli petit moulin, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres d'ici. Evidemment, il est gardé par un dragon, comme pour un peu toutes les princesses en détresse, vous savez ? Mais vous avez l'air de fort gaillards, je pense que ça ira pour vous. Attendez, j'ai le cheval parfait pour ça, je reviens. »

Et sur ce, elle disparut. Kairi et Sora se regardèrent.

« Un moulin, vraiment ? Les princesses sont pas censées vivre dans des châteaux ? » questionna-t-elle.

« C'était le cas de toutes celles que j'ai rencontré. Des châteaux, ou des tours. C'est un peu nul, un moulin. »

« Ouais. Et en plus, il est encore loin ! »

« C'est le cheval qui va marcher, c'est lui qu'il faut plaindre ».

« Peut-être, mais j'ai l'impression d'être toute cassée à force », gémit-elle.

« Et voilà ! »

La vendeuse était revenue, un cheval gris la suivant docilement tout en regardant autour de lui les diverses box où se trouvaient ses camarades.

« C'ui-ci est parfait. Il est endurant et saura vous emmener jusqu'au moulin, et en plus d'ça, il n'a pas peur facilement, il ne risque pas d's'enfuir au premier animal sauvage que vous croisez. »

« Merci madame », sourit Sora, ravi, en allant caresser sa nouvelle monture.

« Mais de rien mon p'tit. »

« Combien est-ce qu'on vous doit ? » demanda-t-elle, sortant leur bourse.

« Oh, non, rien du tout ! » s'écria-t-elle, comme horrifiée par la simple idée de les faire payer. « Vous êtes jeunes et avec un bon cœur, gardez donc vot' argent pour la princesse. » finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Kairi se sentit piquer un fard, et vit du coin de l'œil que Sora en faisait de même.

« Euh, je, on… » bafouilla-t-il.

La femme rit.

« Ah, l'amour ! Vous allez être mignons, tous les trois. J'ai hâte que vous ayez libéré la princesse, tiens ! Vous m'inviterez à vot' mariage, d'accord ? »

Si elle pensait être rouge auparavant, elle devait être couleur écrevisse désormais, et son petit ami n'en menait pas large non plus.

« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois m'occuper d'mes ch'vaux, et vous avez un p'tit bout de route à faire, tous les deux. Soyez prudents, et bonne chance ! »

La rousse n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle avait déjà disparue. Elle resta sur place quelques secondes, espérant faire disparaître les couleurs de son visage, avant de se tourner vers Sora, peu assurée.

« On y va, alors ? »

Celui-ci acquiesça, fuyant son regard.

« D'accord. »

••

« On est bientôt arrivés ? » gémit-elle, à moitié avachie sur son cheval.

« Je pense pas, non », répondit Sora.

Elle grogna. Elle en avait vraiment marre, de ce monde. Son dos hurlait de douleur, et elle ne sentait plus ses fesses depuis quelques heures. Vivement qu'ils aient trouvé la princesse, pour que tout ça soit fini. Elle n'était pas prête de remonter à cheval en tous cas, ça, elle en était sûre ; elle avait eu son quota pour plusieurs années, au moins.

« Dis, Sora ? »

Le concerné se tourna vers elle, curieux.

Elle inspira, baissa le regard, et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, nerveuse, avant de se lancer.

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'on devrait partager un fruit Paopu avec Riku ? »

Il cilla, puis rougit brusquement.

« Je sais pas, moi. Est-ce que tu en as envie ? »

« Je t'ai posé la question d'abord ! » contra Kairi de façon enfantine.

Il détourna le regard pour fixer l'horizon. Elle soupira.

« Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'a dit la femme, l'autre jour. Et je ne sais pas, je crois qu'au fond je me suis toujours sentie mal d'avoir partagé ce fruit Paopu avec toi mais pas avec Riku. On a toujours été tous les trois, après tout. Alors, si tu veux aussi… J'aimerai bien le faire. »

Sora la fixa à nouveau, et l'air sérieux, pensif, qu'il arborait était inhabituel, pour lui toujours si joyeux et insouciant. Elle en sentit sa nervosité redoubler.

« Moi aussi », finit-il par dire. « C'est vrai que sans Riku, ce n'est pas pareil. Ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas assez », se dépêcha-t-il de rajouter, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire et ne s'en formalisa pas. « C'est juste que, comme tu l'as dit, on a toujours été tous les trois. »

Elle acquiesça, le cœur soudainement soulagé. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que la question la tracassait autant jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Alors, quand on rentre, on lui propose d'en partager un, tous les trois ? »

« Yep ! » confirma vivement Sora, et ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

••

« C'est pas ça, là-bas ? »

Le brun, qui s'assoupissait à moitié sur sa monture, releva brusquement la tête et regarda dans la direction qu'elle pointait.

« Je crois que oui ! La femme a dit que c'était un joli moulin, non ? Celui-ci est pas trop mal, pour un moulin. »

« J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on va sauver une princesse dans un moulin. Ce monde est vraiment trop bizarre. »

« Tu radotes », la taquina Sora, et elle lui tira la langue.

Toutefois, ils reprirent leur sérieux en s'approchant du bâtiment. Quand ils furent à une vingtaine de mètres, ils échangèrent un regard déterminé et d'un même geste, descendirent de leurs chevaux, qui s'éloignèrent un peu.

« Tu es prête ? » demanda son petit-ami.

Elle déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres et sourit.

« C'est juste un dragon, rien de bien compliqué. Et puis, on est tous les deux. »

Sur ce, elle s'avança de quelques pas, se redressa autant que possible, et chercha du regard leur adversaire.

« Je suis la chevaleresse Kairi, accompagné de mon écuyer Sora », s'exclama-t-elle, « et je viens secourir la princesse Riku ! »

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, un grondement se fit entendre, et un immense dragon rouge vint se poser entre eux et le moulin. Serrant sa prise sur sa Keyblade, Kairi se lança dans le combat.

••

La gigantesque créature vacilla, le souffle court, et ouvrit la gueule ; mais avant d'avoir pu aller plus loin, elle s'effondra, succombant finalement à ses blessures.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes.

« On a réussi ! » s'exclama Sora.

« Je t'avais dit que ça irait ! » s'enthousiasma Kairi. « On peut aller secourir Riku, maintenant ! »

Ni une ni deux, ils se précipitèrent vers le moulin, dont ils ouvrirent bruyamment la porte.

« Wow, la vache, c'est super propre ici. » remarqua le brun.

« J'imagine que Riku s'ennuyait tellement qu'il a fait le ménage », s'amusa-t-elle.

« Je vous le fais pas dire », interrompit une autre voix, exaspérée. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? Ça fait bientôt deux semaines que je vous attends ! »

Ils relevèrent le regard vers Riku, et Kairi resta ébahie. C'était bien Riku, devant eux, elle aurait reconnu cette posture partout, sans compter ces cheveux argentés et ces yeux turquoise. Mais ce n'était pas le Riku qui avait disparu à l'entrée dans ce monde, et qu'ils avaient cherché partout depuis, jusqu'à entendre parler d'une personne aux cheveux argentés prisonnière au nord du pays.

Le Riku devant eux… Et bien, entre sa poitrine développée (et elle en était jalouse, d'ailleurs), ses hanches élargies et ses cheveux longs, il était évident que Riku n'était plus un _il_ , mais un _elle_.

« Comment… ? » commença-t-elle, toujours aussi surprise.

« Je ne sais pas », gronda Riku, visiblement agacé et quelque peu gêné, aussi. « Je me suis réveillé ici, dans ce moulin, comme ça. Et pas moyen de sortir ; j'ai eu beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à invoquer ma Keyblade. »

Il était réellement sur les nerfs, et elle ne pouvait que compatir. Elle n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver dans sa situation, surtout si elle ne pouvait plus utiliser sa Keyblade pour se défendre ou s'échapper.

« On s'est retrouvés quasiment à l'autre bout du pays. Quand on s'est réveillés, on s'est rendu compte que tout le monde disait que Kairi était chevaleresse, et apparemment je suis censé être son écuyer. On t'a cherché partout », expliqua Sora.

« Je suis contente qu'on t'ait enfin trouvé », sourit Kairi, et son petit-ami acquiesça vivement à côté d'elle.

Riku rougit légèrement, et elle retint un sourire en coin amusé. Il avait beau essayer de prétendre être quelqu'un de stoïque et maîtrisé, au moindre compliment ou signe d'affection, il perdait tous ses moyens et se transformait en un être écarlate seulement capable de balbutiements.

« Partons d'ici, maintenant » grommela-t-il.

« Aw », se plaignit Sora. « On ne peut même pas profiter de ta nouvelle apparence ? »

« C'est dommage », soupira-t-elle. « Tu es tellement mignonne, comme ça. »

Bingo. Riku piqua un fard monumental, et ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois sans dire mot. Il finit par froncer les sourcils et se détourner.

« Très drôle. »

« Non, Kairi a raison. C'est vrai que ça te va bien », confirma Sora.

Toujours aussi rouge, Riku répliqua.

« Si tu veux du mignon, regarde à côté de toi. »

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

« Awww, je ne savais pas que tu me trouvais mignonne, Riku. »

« Ce- Je- Urgh. » grogna-t-il avant de descendre les marches pour les rejoindre, fuyant leur regard.

Elle échangea un regard complice avec le brun. Peut-être bien qu'ils avaient plus de chance que prévu de recevoir une réponse positive quand ils proposeraient à leur ami de partager un fruit Paopu avec lui.

« C'est bon cette fois, on peut y aller ? » soupira le concerné.

« Oui, oui. » Sora tira la lourde porte qui menait à l'extérieur, et fit une courbette. « Après vous, princesse. »

Riku le fusilla du regard, mais Kairi le poussa dehors avant qu'il ne se décide à frapper leur ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait des chev- Oh. Sora, nos chevaux ont disparu. »

Un air vaguement inquiet traversa son visage.

« Tu penses qu'ils vont bien ? »

« Sûrement. Ils ont dû avoir peur et s'enfuir. Après tout, un dragon c'est quand même plus dangereux qu'un animal sauvage, on ne peut pas vraiment leur en vouloir. »

« Vous êtes venus à dos de cheval ? » interrogea la princesse.

« Yep. On a fait le voyage comme une vraie chevaleresse et un vrai écuyer. »

« Ça explique mieux l'odeur », se moqua Riku.

« Hey ! » s'offusqua Kairi. « Je te ferai remarquer que je me suis lavée il y a trois jours ! »

Un air de dégoût traversa le visage de la fille aux cheveux argentés, et elle rit.

Tout à coup, ils virent le vaisseau Gummi apparaître dans le ciel au loin. Sora fit disparaître sa Keyblade, qu'il avait utilisé pour appeler leur moyen de transport, et Riku lui jeta un regard quelque peu jaloux.

« Vivement qu'on parte, que je puisse utiliser la mienne à nouveau. »

« C'est bizarre que tu n'ais pas pu l'invoquer, quand même », s'inquiéta Sora.

Un bruit amusé lui échappa, et les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle.

« C'est parce que tu es censé être une demoiselle en détresse, je crois. C'est aussi pour ça que quand on est arrivés dans le monde, j'avais déjà un cheval à mes côtés ; puisque je suis une chevaleresse, ça accompagnait mon titre. Et j'imagine qu'ici, les princesses ne savent pas se battre, ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est vraiment comme dans un jeu vidéo. »

« Je déteste ce monde », conclut Riku après quelques secondes de silence. « A moins que l'un d'entre vous soit en train de mourir sur place, je ne reviendrai jamais ici. »

« Moi non plus », décida en cœur le couple.

Le vaisseau Gummi vint se poser en douceur devant eux, et la porte s'ouvrit.

« On est parti, adieu monde affreux ! »

La chevelure argentée de leur ami disparut dans les tréfonds du vaisseau, et avec un gloussement, Sora le suivit. Elle monta à l'intérieur à son tour, et tandis que la porte se refermait derrière elle, elle songea que finalement, tout n'avait pas été à jeter, dans cette aventure. Au moins, Sora et elle avaient pu se parler et parvenir à une décision importante.

Elle en tiendrait compte, lorsqu'elle se vengerait de Ienzo pour leur avoir fait subir tout ça.


	68. Music

Re-bonjour !  
Petite anecdote concernant ce thème : quand j'ai ouvert le document sur Doc Manager, ça notait qu'il y avait que 6 mots (le résumé d'une idée que j'avais eu pour ce thème, que j'ai finalement abandonné). J'ai donc eu un énorme coup de panique, en mode "punaise non ça a bugué et ça a pas sauvegardé mon thème non non" et j'ai fini par retrouver une copie du thème complet au fin fond de mon ordinateur. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ça a bien fini et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.  
Sinon, ce thème est basé sur ma propre frustration, et celle de ma soeur, quand on a dû jouer à chaque jeu Classic Kingdom pour avoir le trophée PS4. La "musique" des jeux est juste insupportable.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip._

Une petite musique joyeuse suivit la série de bip, résonnant dans le vaisseau, et Donald resserra sa prise sur le volant entre ses ailes. Il n'était même pas en train de conduire, le rôle revenant pour l'instant à Dingo, et ce n'était probablement pas plus mal, mais cela le détendait. L'énervement le prenait peu à peu, mais il tentait de rester stoïque, autant que possible. Daisy, Dingo, Mickey, même Minnie, tous lui avaient dit mainte fois qu'il finirait par faire une attaque à force de s'énerver aussi facilement. Sa fiancée avait même songé à lui payer des cours de méditation, mais il avait refusé vivement. Il n'en avait pas besoin, il pouvait très bien gérer sa colère lui-même ! Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il s'énervait si souvent que ça, non. Il était juste un peu agacé, par moments, c'était tout, rien de bien méchant.

Le regard que Daisy lui avait alors lancé énonçait clairement ce qu'elle en pensait.

Tout cela pour dire Donald savait se contrôler, vraiment. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Sora et Dingo, pour toutes leurs qualités, étaient affreusement irritants. Il pouvait rester calme s'il le voulait. Et ce, même si cette musique lui tapait particulièrement sur les nerfs. Il avait juste à inspirer un grand coup, et ça irait.

 _Bip. Bip. Bip. Biiiii-_

Un cri enragé lui échappa.

« Ça suffit ! »

Sora sursauta brusquement de là où il était, enfoncé dans son siège avec son Gummiphone entre les mains, et même Dingo, concentré sur la route, fit une embardée avec le vaisseau Gummi, manquant de s'écraser contre un astéroïde. Le Porteur de Keyblade faillit laisser échapper son téléphone, et le rattrapa du bout des doigts au dernier moment.

« Donald ? » interrogea Dingo, surpris, en redressant le vaisseau.

« Génial, j'ai perdu ma partie comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » ronchonna Sora.

« C'est justement là le problème ! Depuis qu'on est parti de Corona, tu ne lâches pas ce téléphone ! Tu ne peux pas faire autre chose ? »

L'humain le fusilla du regard.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui étais content que je suis occupé, car pendant ce temps-là je ne serai pas en train de vous embêter avec mes bavardages ? » le cita-t-il.

« Ça, c'était avant ! » s'écria-t-il, furieux. « Je ne savais pas que la musique de tes jeux allait être aussi insupportable ! Ça fait bientôt quatre heures que tu joues, tu ne peux pas arrêter un peu ?! »

« Non ! Je n'arrêterai pas tant que je n'aurai pas battu les records de Ienzo dans chaque jeu ! »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il, à moitié surpris et à moitié indigné.

« Oui ! » confirma Sora, l'air déterminé. Voyant son expression, il s'expliqua. « J'avais remarqué que quelqu'un avait fait un super score dans chaque mini-jeu, et quand j'en ai parlé à Ienzo, il m'a dit que c'était lui. Et en plus, il a sous-entendu que je ne serai pas capable de le battre ! C'est ce qu'il va voir ! » fulmina-t-il.

Donald faillit hurler de frustration. Sora en avait fait une histoire personnelle, cela se voyait ; ce qui voulait dire qu'effectivement, il n'allait pas arrêter tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il ne savait plus qui il avait le plus envie d'étrangler, désormais : le Porteur de Keyblade pour être aussi têtu, ou le scientifique pour s'être vanté et l'avoir nargué.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais baisser le volume ? » proposa Dingo, en bon médiateur.

Donald acquiesça vivement. Il était prêt à oublier toute cette histoire et laisser Sora finir le trajet plongé dans ses jeux s'il n'avait plus à entendre cette horrible musique.

Sora se tourna vers leur ami, et se frotta l'arrière du crâne d'un air penaud.

« Je ne sais pas comment on fait. »

« Ça ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça ! » s'exclama le mage, qui attrapa le téléphone entre ses plumes (ignorant le 'hey !' indigné de l'humain) avant de taper sur quelques boutons, espérant trouver celui du volume. Pourquoi est-ce que ces téléphones étaient aussi compliqués ?

La seule chose à laquelle il parvint fut de relancer une partie, accompagnée de ses bips irritants, et il lui fallut faire preuve de tout son sang-froid pour ne pas envoyer l'appareil s'écraser contre une paroi de leur vaisseau.

« Tu n'as qu'à appeler Tic et Tac, ou Ienzo, et leur demander. » suggéra le canidé.

« Okay », accepta Sora, en voyant le regard noir posé sur lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage du scientifique apparaissait à l'écran.

« Bonjour, Sora. Y a-t-il un problème ? »

« Salut Ienzo ! Non non du tout, je voulais juste savoir, comment je fais pour enlever la musique des mini-jeux ? Donald ne la supporte plus », expliqua-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Ce sale gosse avait de la chance de tenir un appareil électronique entre les mains, ou il se serait pris un Foudre dans la tête.

« Oh, ce n'est pas très compliqué. Tu vois en haut de ton écran, la petite barre noire ? Descends-la avec ton doigt jusqu'à ce que ça ouvre le menu. Tu devrais avoir une petite note de musique quelque part ; appuie dessus quelques secondes, ça va te proposer trois différents choix. Sélectionne 'applications', et normalement ça devrait être bon, les sons de tous les jeux devraient être coupés. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres du Porteur de Keyblade.

« C'est fait, merci beaucoup Ienzo ! »

« Je t'en prie. » Un air amusé se peignit soudainement sur le visage à moitié dissimulé derrière les mèches bleues. « Est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de battre mes records ? »

« Je ne suis pas en train d'essayer, je vais réussir ! » lui répondit-il, plein d'entrain et de confiance.

Donald soupira. Ils n'avaient pas fini d'en entendre parler.

« Bien sûr Sora », dit Ienzo, un brin moqueur.

« Tu vas voir ! » s'offusqua celui-ci. « Quand j'aurai fini, tu n'auras aucune chance de me dépasser, même en y passant des années ! »

« Je n'en doute pas », fut sa réponse très sarcastique. « Sur ce, je suis désolé, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. Soyez prudents, et bonne chance, Sora. »

L'écran s'éteignit, passant au noir, et l'humain le fusilla du regard.

« 'Bonne chance', comme si j'avais besoin de chance ! Il va comprendre sa douleur, crois-moi ! » grommela-t-il tout seul.

Donald grogna, mais voyant que le Porteur de Keyblade était concentré sur son jeu (enfin silencieux, merci Kingdom Hearts) et ne les importunait plus, imita le Capitaine de la Garde Royale et reporta son attention sur l'espace au dehors.

Au moins, avec tout ça, Sora allait être occupé pendant les prochains trajets en vaisseau, et arrêterait d'insister pour aller aider Riku dans le Monde obscur. Peut-être qu'il devrait remercier Ienzo, finalement.


	69. Journey

Bonsoir !  
Alors, pour commencer, désolée, finalement je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews, je fais ça dans la semaine, logiquement ça devrait être bon :)  
Maaaais, pour me faire pardonner (et surtout parce que mon bêta a fini de le corriger), voici Journey ! De base, il s'agissait du chapitre 35, mais comme il est long (41K mots, et croyez moi, ça sera clairement le plus long thème de ce recueil xD), il a fallu du temps à mon bêta pour s'en occuper, surtout avec ses cours et sa vie à côté. Du coup le voilà enfin ;)  
J'en parle pas trop, pour pas vous spoiler. **D'ailleurs, parce que je veux justifier certains de mes choix, pour une fois, il y aura des notes de bas de page.** Sinon, de manière générale... J'ai à la fois adoré et détesté écrire ce thème. C'était intéressant à travailler comme idée, mais mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai galéré xD Je crois que j'ai passé facile 6 mois dessus, à écrire quelques pages, à être bloquée et en avoir marre, abandonner puis revenir dessus deux mois après x) Mais ouais, malgré tout, je suis plutôt contente du résultat, et j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Kairi ! »

« Sora ! »

La terre trembla sous ses pieds, et elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Elle faillit tomber, mais son ami la rattrapa à temps.

« Kairi ! Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit ? Je serai toujours avec toi. Je revi- »

Elle sentit quelque chose se glacer en elle en comprenant ce qui se passait. Elle allait partir, et Sora allait rester. Il se mettrait en danger, probablement pour retrouver Riku, pendant qu'elle les attendrait, sur leur île, en priant pour qu'ils lui reviennent un jour. Mais il en était hors de question. Elle ne voulait plus rester derrière à attendre sagement. Riku et Sora étaient ses amis, et elle ne les abandonnerait pas. Elle allait se battre pour eux, comme ils l'avaient fait pour elle pendant tous ces mois.

Alors, sans même attendre que le Porteur de la Keyblade finisse sa phrase, Kairi prit son élan et sauta.

••

Donald n'avait toujours pas cessé de lui jeter des regards furieux, à l'inverse de Dingo qui avait assez vite accepté la chose. De toute façon, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient le choix maintenant qu'elle les avait rejoints. Sora avait été inquiet au début, et avait voulu qu'ils trouvent un moyen de la ramener avant de partir à la recherche de Riku, mais Kairi avait grondé. Certes, sa décision avait été un peu stupide et impulsive, elle le savait, mais elle ne la regrettait pas le moins du monde. Alors, peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas se battre, mais Leon avait passé quelques heures à lui expliquer les bases, ce qui était mieux que rien, et peut-être bien qu'elle allait être plus une gêne qu'autre chose au début, mais elle s'entraînerait sans relâche aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour qu'elle devienne suffisamment douée pour se protéger. Elle trouverait bien une arme quelque part, dans une boutique ou autre, et au pire, elle apprendrait la magie. Elle avait tant et tant argumenté que le brun avait lâché l'affaire, et ils étaient partis.

Elle se sentait extatique. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir vivre sa propre aventure ! Oh, elle ne doutait pas un instant que ça allait être compliqué, et qu'elle allait amèrement regretter le confort de son ancienne vie, mais pour l'instant, ce genre de préoccupations passait en arrière-plan. Elle allait pouvoir voyager, voir de nouveaux mondes, rencontrer de nouveaux gens ! C'était tout ce qu'elle avait voulu, ce qu'ils avaient voulu en construisant le radeau. Et leur rêve se réalisait enfin. Il ne manquait plus que retrouver Riku, et tout serait parfait. Kairi avait hâte de revoir son meilleur ami. Elle adorait Sora de tout son cœur, mais juste eux deux, c'était différent.

Elle jeta un regard aux collines qui les entouraient. En dérivant loin de la Fin du Monde, ils avaient atterri ici, dans cet étrange endroit, très paisible. Elle s'y sentait bien : cet océan de nature lui rappelait un peu les Iles du Destin. Mais ce qui l'étonnait, c'est qu'ils n'avaient encore croisé aucun Sans-cœurs. Les autres en semblaient surpris aussi, mais contents. Sora profitait de l'occasion pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé de son côté ces derniers temps, lui parlant des mondes qu'il avait vu, et des gens avec lesquels il s'était lié. Il lui avait aussi montré une de ses invocations, un énorme lion qui avait rugi. L'adolescent avait souri, visiblement content de revoir son ami, mais la rousse n'avait pas été très rassurée par le regard intimidant de l'animal. Elle avait attrapé la Keyblade qui se trouvait dans la main du brun, au cas où. Ce n'était pas parce que le lion, Simba, appréciait Sora que son affection était automatiquement étendue à elle, et elle préférait avoir un moyen de se défendre, même si elle doutait qu'elle puisse survivre longtemps s'il décidait d'utiliser la force.

Toutefois, le lion disparut quelques secondes plus tard, et le silence qui suivit fut pesant. Elle se tourna vers les trois compères, un peu alarmée, et fit surprise de voir qu'ils la regardaient tous comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu arrives à tenir ma Keyblade ? » s'étonna Sora.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? Je ne devrais pas ? »

« Normalement, seuls des gens spéciaux arrivent à garder une Keyblade. Si Donald et moi, on essayait, elle repartirait directement dans la main de Sora. » expliqua Dingo.

« Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi je peux, alors ? »

Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Bien sûr, Aerith lui avait expliqué en quoi la Keyblade était une arme si précieuse, mais pas cet aspect-là. Elle haussa les épaules et la tendit à son ami.

« Désolée, Sora. »

« Ce n'est rien. » Il la lui reprit avec un grand sourire. « Essayons quelque chose. Est-ce que tu peux essayer de l'appeler ? »

« De l'appeler ? » répéta-t-elle, perplexe.

« Oui. Pense-y fort, et imagine-la dans ta main. »

« D'accord. »

Elle ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur les sensations qu'elle venait de ressentir. Le métal tiède, le poids rassurant, la magie et la Lumière qu'elle avait senti à l'intérieur de la lame, elle imagina tout ça dans sa main, et quelques secondes plus tard, un objet dur était plaqué contre sa paume. Elle parvint tout juste à éviter de le faire tomber en refermant ses doigts dessus, et rouvrit les paupières pour l'inspecter.

C'était une Keyblade, elle en était sûre. Elle était très différente de celle de Sora, toutefois. Les dents de la clé représentaient un bouquet de fleurs sauvages de couleurs variées. Leur tige descendait le long d'une lame en dégradé de rouge et orange, jusqu'à former la moitié d'un cœur au niveau de la poignée. L'autre moitié du cœur commençait de la même couleur beige que la tige, mais finissait bleu océan en formant des vagues. Au bout d'une chaîne accrochée au pommeau, un porte-clés représentant un fruit Paopu se balançait au rythme de la brise. En soi, c'était une Keyblade très féminine et peu impressionnante, mais c'était sa Keyblade, et un sourire ravi étira ses lèvres. Elle releva le regard vers Sora, qui semblait tout aussi excité qu'elle.

« C'est génial, Kairi ! Tu peux manier la Keyblade, toi aussi ! »

« Oui ! Je vais pouvoir me battre avec toi ! »

« Ahem », les interrompit Donald, les bras croisés, « Kairi a beau avoir une Keyblade, elle est quand même une débutante. Le problème reste le même. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à répliquer, agacée, quand un mouvement plus loin sur le chemin détourna leur attention. A quelques mètres d'eux se trouvait un gros chien beige, avec une lettre dans la gueule.

« Pluto ? » interrogea le canard.

« Tiens, Pluto ! Où t'étais passé ? » s'enthousiasma Dingo.

Elle n'arrivait toujours à savoir quel animal il était supposé être, d'ailleurs. Il ressemblait vaguement à un chien, mais aussi un peu à un âne, ou peut-être à une étrange otarie. Elle avait préféré ne pas poser de question, songeant que demander était probablement malpoli. Un détail attira l'attention des trois garçons, et des exclamations surprises leur échappèrent.

« Ça alors, c'est le sceau royal ! »

« Est-ce que tu as vu le Roi Mickey ? »

Mais Sora avait à peine fait un peu en avant que Pluto avait filé en courant. Cette brève rencontre avait toutefois suffit pour ranimer l'espoir dans le cœur des quatre compères, et un sourire aux lèvres, le brun se tourna vers eux.

« Les amis, on y va ! »

En temps normal, elle aurait probablement éclaté de rire en voyant la façon ridicule qu'avait Dingo de courir. Ou elle aurait soupiré avant de partir à la suite de Sora, comme elle l'avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant. Mais en l'instant même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, le cœur palpitant, en pensant que peut-être, son autre meilleur ami n'était pas très loin.

 _« Tiens bon, Riku. On arrive. »_

••

Quelques heures plus tard, l'humeur avait changé parmi les membres du groupe. Non seulement ils n'avaient pas réussi à rattraper le chien qui s'était comme volatilisé, mais dans leur course-poursuite, ils avaient quitté les plaines où ils se trouvaient avant pour atterri dans un monde lugubre. Ils avançaient désormais sur une plateforme sinueuse et suspendue dans le vide ; en dessous d'eux se trouvait un puit de Ténèbres sans fin, et elle frémit, peu rassurée, quand sa curiosité la poussa à regarder par-dessus le bord du terrain. Mais le plus impressionnant restait le château, au bout de l'étendue de terre sèche. Il était de couleur ocre, avec des toits verts, mais le plus étrange restait son aspect biscornu : certaines des tours sortaient du sol penchées, et les murs avaient des renfoncements ou des protubérances étranges.

Cela ne sembla pas déranger Sora qui, d'un pas décidé, avança jusqu'à l'immense porte, qu'il entreprit de pousser tant bien que mal. L'adolescente se joignit à ses efforts, bien que peu convaincue par son plan.

« On aurait peut-être dû toquer, avant d'entrer. Un grand château comme ça au milieu de nulle part, c'est un peu bizarre. »

« Mais non, ça va aller, tu vas voir. »

Elle resta dubitative, mais le suivit tout de même. Elle plissa les yeux en entrant, aveuglée par tout ce blanc éclatant. Elle préférait ne même pas imaginer les heures innombrables que devaient passer les employés à nettoyer cet endroit. En tous cas, c'était une entrée très impressionnante, avec ses grands piliers de marbre et ses blasons gravés à même les murs.

« Vous croyez qu'on peut entrer comme ça ? » demanda à son tour Dingo.

« Il le faut bien si nous voulons trouver le Roi. »

Elle soupira. Donald n'avait pas tort. Retrouver leurs amis était le plus important.

« Le Roi ? Le Roi Mickey est là ? »

« Quelque chose me dit que oui, OK ? »

« Ah oui ? Eh bien, maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai cette impression aussi. »

Kairi hocha la tête.

« C'est comme si je ressentais la présence de Riku. » avoua-t-elle.

« Vraiment ? Moi aussi ! Rien qu'en voyant ce manoir, j'ai compris... que nos meilleurs amis étaient ici. »

« Les grands esprits se rencontrent », rit Dingo.

« Hé, attendez un peu ! » dit soudainement une voix aiguë.

La rousse sursauta, et regarda la créature, un criquet, sortir de nulle part et sauter sur l'épaule de Sora. Depuis quand était-il là avec eux ?

« Je m'appelle Jiminy Criquet. J'ai été chargé par le Roi d'écrire un journal de nos aventures », lui expliqua-t-il gentiment en s'inclinant, avant de se tourner vers le reste du groupe. « Ça ne peut pas être qu'une coïncidence. »

« Comment ça, Jiminy ? Ne me dis pas que... »

« Si », l'interrompit l'insecte, « Moi aussi, j'ai eu la même impression. »

« Oh là là ! C'est peut-être contagieux. »

Elle grogna. Sérieusement ? Donald sembla partager son avis, et lança un regard irrité à son ami avant de répondre.

« Non, c'est louche, tout ça. Il faut qu'on aille voir. »

« D'accord. »

Elle n'était pas persuadée que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre, mais les autres avaient raison. S'il y avait une chance que Riku soit dans cet endroit, alors ils ne devaient pas abandonner. Elle repoussa le sentiment de malaise au fond de son esprit, et se mit en marche, prête à suivre son meilleur ami.

« Couac ! Où vas-tu ?

« Vers cette porte, là. Tu as peur ou quoi ? »

« Tu viens de dire qu'il fallait qu'on aille inspecter. Alors, allons-y ! » appuya-t-elle, impatiente.

Le défi que lui posa l'adolescente fut suffisant pour le motiver, malgré son inquiétude évidente. Elle le nota dans un coin de la tête, au cas où elle en aurait besoin plus tard.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Viens, Dingo, allons-y ! »

« D'accord, mais on devrait peut-être fermer la porte derrière nous, non ? »

Elle songea qu'effectivement, ça serait plus poli, et que ça rendrait peut-être les habitants de cet endroit plus enclins à les aider s'ils ne laissaient pas la porte d'entrée grande ouverte. Elle fit demi-tour, et se figea en apercevant la silhouette vêtue de noir qui se trouvait dans l'entrebâillement.

« Sora ! » s'exclama-t-elle en cœur avec Dingo.

La porte se referma sans que personne n'y touche, ce qui fut loin de la rassurer. Ça ressemblait bien trop à un scénario de film d'horreur pour qu'elle puisse se détendre.

« Toi, là ! Qui es-tu ? »

 _Génial. S_ _'_ _il n'avait pas envie de nous tuer avant, maintenant c'est le cas, vu comment tu l'agresses. Bien joué, Sora._ Elle fit taire la partie sarcastique de son esprit, bien qu'elle ne pouvait que lui donner raison, et se concentra plutôt sur l'homme en manteau noir en face d'eux. Elle invoqua sa Keyblade en voyant son ami faire de même, et Donald et Dingo sortirent leurs armes respectives.

« Couac ! C'est un Sans-coeur ! Je vais lui lancer un sort ! FOUDRE ! »

Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un Sans-coeur, plutôt à un homme normal qui rentrait chez lui, mais elle n'était pas experte en la matière contrairement aux trois autres qui avaient probablement vu des dizaines de monstres différents, aussi décida-t-elle de faire confiance au jugement du sorcier. Chose qui se prouva vite être une erreur, quand son sortilège échoua lamentablement. Ils le regardèrent tous, perplexes.

« Euh ? FOUDRE ! FOUUUUDRE ! »

Malgré ses tentatives, pas la moindre trace d'électricité ne fut ressentie, et Dingo se gratta la tête, l'air désolé pour lui.

« Allez... Glacier ? BRASIER ! »

Le résultat fut le même, la magie du canard ne réagissant pas. De son côté, l'inconnu continuait d'avancer, et elle se prépara à devoir se battre, essayant tant bien que mal de copier la position de Sora pour que son inexpérience ne soit pas trop flagrante. Elle ne voulait pas que leur supposé ennemi comprenne qu'elle était incapable de se servir de son pouvoir. Il s'arrêta de lui-même à quelques mètres d'eux, pendant que Donald se lamentait sur ses échecs.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marche pas ? »

« C'est pourtant évident. »

L'homme en manteau noir parla pour la première fois. Sa voix confirma son sexe, qu'elle n'avait fait que supposer de par sa musculature. Elle fronça les sourcils. En quoi était-ce évident ?

« Sitôt entrés dans ce manoir, vous avez oublié tous vos sorts et toutes vos compétences. »

En d'autres mots, Donald, Dingo et Sora étaient désormais aussi incapables de se défendre qu'elle. Elle pria pour que l'inconnu n'ait pas l'intention de s'en prendre à eux, ou ils ne feraient pas long feu. Ses paroles la firent soudainement réagir, et bien qu'elle sache que ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu, elle ne put s'en empêcher. Avec un de ses plus beaux sourires narquois qu'elle avait emprunté à Riku, elle railla le sorcier.

« Alors, c'est qui le débutant, maintenant ? »

Ce dernier la fusilla du regard, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, l'homme ayant repris la parole, apparemment peu impressionné par leurs enfantillages.

« Dans ce lieu, trouver, c'est perdre, et perdre, c'est trouver. Tel est le Manoir Oblivion. »

« Le Manoir Oblivion ? »

« Tu as déjà entendu parler de cet endroit avant, Sora ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ils regardèrent, surpris, l'inconnu disparaître dans une arche noire, et elle reconnut les Ténèbres au goût amer qu'elles laissèrent dans sa bouche, malgré la distance.

« Non, jamais. »

Un bruit derrière eux les fit se retourner, sur leurs gardes. Kairi raffermit sa prise sur sa Keyblade, tendue.

« Ici, tu rencontreras des gens que tu as connu par le passé. Et des gens qui te manquent. »

« Qui me manquent ? »

L'espoir étreignit le cœur de la jeune fille, et elle fixa leur interlocuteur, essayant d'apercevoir un visage dans l'obscurité de sa capuche.

« Est-ce que Riku est ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si votre désir est de le retrouver... »

Il tendit la main vers eux, et soudainement, un tourbillon sombre mêlée de pétales de roses tenta de les projeter vers l'arrière. Elle tenta tant bien que mal d'y résister, mais quelques secondes plus tard, le corps de leur agresseur devint comme transparent, et il fonça dans Sora, le traversant. Un cri surpris lui échappa, mais son ami se remit rapidement du choc et contre-attaqua, son épée allant s'écraser sur l'inconnu. Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse le toucher, il avait disparu en une nouvelle gerbe de pétales brillants. Le même bruit étrange réapparu derrière eux, et ils se précipitèrent devant l'escalier, en haut duquel leur ennemi venait de se téléporter.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » s'écria le brun.

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin. Il semblait ne pas avoir été blessé, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Peut-être qu'il avait touché à son cœur, étant donné comment il était passé à travers lui.

« J'ai juste prélevé un échantillon de tes souvenirs. Et j'en ai fait ceci. »

Il leur présenta une carte, et elle la regarda, intriguée.

« Une carte ? Pourquoi faire ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Afin de retrouver ceux qui te sont chers » répondit l'homme.

Il la leur lança, et l'adolescent la rattrapa d'un geste vif.

« C'est une promesse de retrouvailles. Brandis cette carte pour ouvrir la porte et découvrir un nouveau monde. Allez, Sora, Kairi. Vous perdrez pour mieux trouver... ou trouverez pour perdre encore. »

Sur ce, il disparut à nouveau, pour de bon, tirant des exclamations surprises des trois garçons. Elle préféra mettre de côté le fait qu'il connaissait leurs noms, ce qui était bien trop inquiétant pour qu'elle s'y arrête pour l'instant, et se concentra sur l'énigme qu'il venait de répéter. Perdre pour trouver, trouver pour perdre. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Son front se plissa, mais elle ne parvint pas à trouver de réponse.

« Venez, allons-y ! »

« Quoi ? » s'écria-t-elle, ébahie. « On vient d'entrer dans un manoir étrange, dont l'unique habitant nous a agressé avant de nous dire d'avancer, et toi, tu veux y aller ? Et si c'était un piège, hein ? »

« Peut-être, mais il a dit que Riku était ici. » contra-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. C'est vrai que l'homme avait sous-entendu qu'ils pourraient retrouver leur ami dans ce manoir...

« C'est vrai. » céda-t-elle. « Allons retrouver Riku, alors. »

« Ouais ! » Il lui sourit. « T'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer ! »

Le même sentiment de mal-être que plus tôt se glissa dans son cœur, mais elle l'ignora et le suivit dans la prochaine salle.

« Impossible... » murmura Sora, ébahi.

« C'est la Ville de Traverse, non ? Comment est-on arrivés ici ? » s'étonna-t-elle à son tour.

« Tout ceci n'a rien de réel. »

La voix profonde de l'inconnu qui les avait accueillis ici les fit sursauter et se retourner brusquement, mais il avait déjà disparu, pour se téléporter dans leur dos, encore une fois. Elle commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre, de son petit manège. Il ne pouvait pas rester en place cinq minutes ?

« C'est une illusion créée par tes souvenirs contenus dans cette carte. »

« Mes souvenirs ? »

Jiminy se laissa tomber au sol, et sauta devant eux, alarmé.

« Oublie ça, Sora ! On a perdu Donald et Dingo ! »

Les deux adolescents fouillèrent la zone des yeux, mais effectivement, les deux compères avaient disparu.

« Donald ? Dingo ? Où êtes-vous ? » Il le fusilla du regard. « Que leur as-tu fait ? »

« Ils sont à la merci des cartes maintenant. Maîtrise ces dernières si tu veux les retrouver. »

A la merci des cartes ? Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de lui demander des explications que l'homme s'avançait vers eux, menaçant. Ils invoquèrent tous deux leurs Keyblades, et il s'arrêta net. Elle resta sur place, intriguée par ses intentions, mais Sora ne se posa pas de question et commença à l'attaquer. L'inconnu para toutefois ses coups sans le moindre problème, et c'est quand il commença à parler qu'elle comprit. Il leur donnait des conseils pour mieux se battre ! Il les entraînait ! Elle resta coite quelques secondes, puis se dit que malgré la situation étrange, elle avait besoin de cette aide, et se lança dans le combat à son tour.

Après quelques minutes, quand leur soi-disant ennemi eut fini de leur inculquer les bases, il se recula à nouveau. Au même moment, Donald et Dingo arrivèrent en courant.

« Vous allez bien ? Où étiez-vous ? » s'inquiéta le brun.

« Aucune idée ! » répondit le canard. « On a vu une lumière bizarre quand tu as ouvert la porte et... Et après, plus rien. »

Jiminy sauta pour attirer leur attention, et les regards se tournèrent vers lui, à part celui de la jeune rousse, qui préféra ne pas quitter l'inconnu des yeux, au cas où il déciderait de profiter de leur distraction pour les attaquer. Elle en doutait fortement, surtout qu'il venait de passer une bonne demi-heure à les entraîner, mais il valait mieux être prudent.

« Ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup. Tâchez de vous rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé. Je dois tenir mon journal à jour. » dit-il d'une voix inquiète.

Une exclamation surprise provint de Dingo, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers lui, curieuse.

« Hey, Donald, d'où sortent mes nouveaux habits ? »

« Couac ! Moi aussi, Dingo ! Quelqu'un a transformé nos vêtements ! »

Le brun se tourna vers l'homme en manteau noir, et commença à demander des explications. Peu intéressée, elle décida de repenser à l'énigme, qui la laissait perplexe. Elle était généralement plutôt bonne en devinettes d'habitude, mais là, elle ne voyait pas ce que pouvait être la réponse. Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant son prénom être prononcé.

« ...Kairi et moi n'avons besoin de personne. » énonça fièrement Sora.

Elle le regarda, dubitative.

« Tu es sûr de ça ? »

« Hm, le héros ne manque pas d'arrogance... Allez, le reste du Manoir Oblivion vous attend. Explorez sa mémoire endormie et vous rencontrerez quelqu'un qui vous est cher. »

Sur ce, il disparut dans une arche ténébreuse.

« J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. »

Il n'était pas le seul. Même en oubliant le fait que tout ceci ressemblait beaucoup trop à un piège, cet endroit en lui-même la faisait se sentir mal. C'était comme si les murs suintaient la tristesse et la douleur eux-mêmes, et elle avait comme l'impression que quelque chose la poussait à partir, lui murmurant que c'était trop dangereux pour eux d'avancer.

« Détends-toi, Jiminy. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il mijote, mais je reste sur mes gardes. Ça ne doit pas être bien sorcier d'utiliser ces cartes. Je n'ai qu'à en brandir une devant cette porte. »

Elle hocha la tête, signalant son accord, et le suivit, repoussant ces étranges impressions. Elle n'allait pas laisser sa peur la contrôler, alors que Riku était peut-être là, à les attendre.

••

« Hm, combattre à deux seulement n'est pas aussi simple que ça... »

Kairi jeta un regard en coin à Sora. Elle avait plutôt l'impression qu'ils s'en sortaient bien, pour l'instant. Ils maîtrisaient désormais tous les deux le sort Glacier, et même si leurs attaques restaient assez rudimentaires, c'était suffisant pour qu'ils se débarrassent de leurs ennemis sans trop de difficultés. Ceci dit, elle n'avait encore jamais expérimenté un combat avec Donald et Dingo à leurs côtés, donc elle n'avait pas vraiment de point de comparaison. Elle lui sourit, prête à essayer de le rassurer, quand elle aperçut deux lumières bleu tombant du ciel. Quelques secondes plus tard, le sorcier et le chevalier regardaient autour d'eux, curieux de leur nouvel environnement.

« Vous m'avez fait peur à surgir comme ça ! »

« C'est pas de notre faute ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. »

Dingo fit un bruit intrigué, les poussant à se retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait. La raison de leur découverte du manoir se tenait derrière eux, assis tranquillement.

« Pluto ? »

« Comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour entrer ici ? Ça ne devrait pas être possible. » fit-elle remarquer, confuse.

« Pourquoi pas ? On est arrivés à la Ville de Traverse avec Pluto, non ? »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna le sorcier.

« Donc c'est une copie, comme le reste de la Ville ? Ça veut dire que tous les habitants qu'on va croiser seront faux, eux aussi ? »

La situation se compliquait de plus en plus. Est-ce qu'ils étaient les seuls personnes réelles ici, à part l'homme en manteau noir ?

« Une minute ! » interrompit Jiminy. « D'après mon journal, vous êtes arrivés en ville avec Pluto avant de rencontrer Sora ! »

« Couac ! Il a raison ! On courait après Pluto et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvés dans le Manoir Oblivion ! »

Elle était complètement perdue. Elle était à peu près sûre qu'il s'agissait d'un faux Pluto qui provenait des souvenirs de Sora, alors de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient ?

« Mais c'est la Ville de Traverse ici, on ? »

« C'est une fausse Ville de Traverse. » expliqua-t-elle, légèrement exaspérée. « L'homme en noir a fait une copie de la Ville avec les souvenirs de Sora. Donc ça, c'est un faux Pluto, des faux murs, et probablement des faux Sans-cœur, aussi. Rien n'est réel, nous sommes toujours dans le Manoir Oblivion, même si je ne comprends pas vraiment comment c'est possible. »

Jiminy hocha la tête, et Sora fronça les sourcils.

« C'est quoi ces histoires ? Je n'y comprends rien ! Je sais pas où on est, mais il faut qu'on batte tous ces Sans-cœur ! Ça devrait nous mener quelque part ! »

Elle soupira. Si c'était comme ça que l'adolescent avait raisonné tout le long de sa première aventure, c'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie.

« Faites attention, ou ce sont les Sans-coeur qui vont vous battre. »

La voix grave et familière de leur interlocuteur les fit se retourner, et elle sourit en apercevant de qui il s'agissait. Pas autant que Sora, qui sembla ravi de le voir.

« Léon, c'est toi ! Que fais-tu dans le Manoir Oblivion ? Aïe ! »

Ça avait été plus fort qu'elle, et c'est sans regret qu'elle regarda son meilleur ami se masser le tibia avec une grimace. Est-ce que le fait d'entrer dans cet endroit lui avait fait perdre toutes ses neurones ? Certes, il n'avait jamais été une lumière, mais il n'était pas idiot non plus, tout du moins normalement. Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Est-ce que tu as seulement écouté ce que je viens de dire ? »

« Je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien compris ! Ouch, tu aurais pu taper moins fort ! »

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira et expira doucement pour se calmer, et décida de laisser tomber. Elle réessaierait de lui expliquer plus tard, et au pire, elle trouverait un moyen de faire pression pour qu'il la suive même s'il ne comprenait pas où était le problème. Elle adressa un sourire au brun, qui eut l'air un peu effrayé, mais répondit tout de même à Sora.

« Le Manoir Oblivion ? De quoi parles-tu ? Ici, nous sommes dans la Ville de Traverse. »

La rousse secoua la tête.

« Laisse tomber Léon, il raconte n'importe quoi. »

Il leur jeta un regard méfiant et peu avenant, et elle en fut surprise. Certes, Léon n'était pas un homme très chaleureux, mais il avait toujours été gentil avec eux, et ne les avait jamais regardés de cette façon.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Et qui êtes-vous ? »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne les reconnaissait pas ? Certes, si vraiment cette Ville était basée sur les souvenirs de Sora, alors normalement Kairi et lui ne se connaissaient pas encore, ça ne viendrait que quelques temps plus tard, mais il devrait reconnaître le Porteur de Keyblade, non ?

« C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vous voie. » continua-t-il, et il semblait sincère.

Première fois... Soudainement, elle comprit. Ils étaient en train de revivre les souvenirs de Sora, dans l'ordre. Léon ne les reconnaissaient pas, car pour lui, ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Et ça serait probablement pareil pour toutes les autres d'illusions qu'ils allaient croiser : à chaque fois, ils revivraient la première entrevue de l'adolescent avec ses différents amis. Elle n'était pas totalement sûre de son hypothèse, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir si elle avait raison ou non, lorsque d'autres personnes arriveraient.

« Arrête de plaisanter, Léon ! On a combattu les Sans-coeur ensemble ! Tu le sais bien ! »

Kairi ouvrit la bouche, prête à expliquer ce qu'il se passait, mais se ravisa. Si Sora n'avait pas compris au début, il n'y arriverait pas maintenant non plus. Il avait toujours été plus doué avec la pratique, et être confronté à l'amnésie de Léon l'aiderait peut-être à mieux saisir la situation.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Je ne connais même pas vos noms. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Dingo.

« Désolé. » dit simplement le brun.

« Mais c'est insensé ! Comment as-tu pu nous oublier ? »

La tristesse de son ami lui serra le cœur. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il réalise vite ce qui se passait. Elle savait qu'il aurait du mal à le supporter, s'il pensait que tous ses amis l'avaient véritablement oublié.

« Je regrette, mais vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas grave, Sora. »

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers Léon. Est-ce qu'il se souvenait vraiment de lui ? Mais alors, pourquoi il n'avait rien dit avant ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de faire des blagues. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

« Tu as dit son nom ! » résonna la voix de Donald.

« Hein ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? »

« Tu crois que Léon se moque de nous ? » chuchota Dingo en direction du canard.

« Si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas drôle du tout », répondit ce dernier.

« Qui se moque de qui, Dingo ? » s'offusqua le brun, qui les avait entendu. « C'est toi et Donald qui... »

« Hé ! » s'écria le sorcier.

« Je ne comprends pas. Qu'arrive-t-il à ma mémoire ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Va savoir, Léon. Peut-être qu'Aerith avait raison, après tout. »

La nouvelle venue arriva en trottinant, et un sourire resplendissant étira les lèvres de Kairi. Youfie était là, elle aussi ! Elle s'était tout de suite bien entendue avec la jeune ninja, qui partageait la même passion et la même joie de vivre que Sora. Elle était vraiment contente de revoir son amie ! Elle avait beaucoup de choses à lui raconter, comm-. Son sourire se figea lorsque la réalité la rattrapa. Pendant quelques secondes, elle avait oublié que la jeune femme devant elle n'était qu'une illusion. Elle comprenait un peu mieux ce que ressentait son meilleur ami, maintenant.

« Elle a senti un pouvoir mystérieux, alors elle nous a demandé d'aller voir. » continua-t-elle avec entrain. « Effectivement, tout ça est très mystérieux. On devrait peut-être amener Sora voir Aerith. »

« Youfie, tu connais mon nom ! » s'exclama le concerné.

« Bien sûr ! Et on dirait que tu connais le mien aussi. Par contre, je suis désolée, mais je ne sais pas qui tu es », dit-elle en se tournant vers l'adolescente, l'air penaude.

« C'est pas grave. Je m'appelle Kairi. »

« Tu le connais ? » demanda Léon, en désignant Sora d'un geste de la main.

« Inconnu au bataillon ! Et pourtant, je sais comment il s'appelle. C'est bizarre, mais au moins, ça évite de faire d'autres présentations. »

Le brun soupira, clairement exaspéré par son attitude désinvolte.

« Décidément, ton sens de la logique me déroute, Youfie... »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, peu dérangée par ce fait.

« Bon, je vais prévenir Aerith. Toi, Léon, fais-leur donc visiter les lieux. A plus tard ! »

Et elle tourna les talons, accompagnée de Pluto. Léon soupira à nouveau, puis concentra à nouveau son attention sur eux.

« Bon, ça ne sert à rien de tergiverser. Suivez-moi ! Mais faites attention. La ville est infestée de Sans-coeur. Je ferais mieux de vous apprendre à vous défendre. »

••

Elle essuya son front en sueur. Léon n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts, mais elle sentait que l'entraînement avait porté ses fruits. Entre ses explications claires et sa mise en pratique rigoureuse, elle se sentait un peu plus sûre d'elle. Rejoindre l'hôtel où tous les autres les attendaient avait été un jeu d'enfant, surtout maintenant qu'ils disposaient de Simba, qui était prêt à les aider en cas de besoin. Et puis, après lui avoir parlé un peu, elle s'était rendue compte que le lion était quelqu'un de très gentil. Elle comprenait mieux comment avait fait Sora pour se lier si facilement d'amitié avec lui. Poussant la porte de la chambre, elle sourit en reconnaissant les visages devant elle. Aerith était une personne adorable, qui avait pris soin d'elle pendant les deux jours qu'elle avait passé à la Ville de Traverse comme si elle était sa sœur, et la revoir faisait chaud au cœur.

« Aerith, nous as-tu oublié, toi aussi ? » questionna Sora.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois dire 'Ravie de vous rencontrer' ou 'Ravie de vous revoir'. Je ne crois pas vous connaître, mais vous semblez avoir votre place ici. »

« Oui ! On ne s'est jamais vus, mais bizarrement, ça me paraît normal de connaître ton nom. Mais pas celui de Kairi, par contre. » rajouta Youfie.

« C'est compliqué », se contenta de dire la concernée.

« Mais je vous dis qu'on se connaît. On a vaincu les Sans-coeur ensemble. On faisait équipe ! » s'exclama leur ami.

« Je sens que tu dis la vérité, mais je ne m'en souviens pas », expliqua Léon d'un ton désolé.

« Alors j'imagine que tu as oublié ce que tu m'as dit. Dans la Forteresse oubliée, quand j'ai scellé la Serrure. 'On ne se reverra peut-être jamais...' »

« 'Mais on ne s'oubliera jamais !' » compléta le brun.

Kairi n'aurait jamais imaginé que Léon, si taciturne et sombre, dirait un jour quelque chose d'aussi optimiste, mais certaines personnes réagissaient différemment lors de situations d'urgence, comme lorsqu'un ami partait pour un endroit où il risquait de ne pas revenir. Et puis Sora avait cet effet là sur les gens, aussi.

« Tu t'en souviens ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il.

« Il a raison, Léon ! Je me souviens que tu as dit ça. » appuya la ninja.

« Alors, ce n'est pas une coïncidence. »

« Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, et pourtant, je me rappelle quelque chose. Peut-être que le cœur de Sora s'en souvient pour nous. » proposa Aerith.

« Mon... cœur ? »

Kairi s'illumina. Évidemment ! C'était pour ça qu'ils le connaissaient malgré tout ! Les souvenirs de Sora débordaient d'affection pour tous les gens qu'il avait rencontrés pendant son voyage. Et même s'ils n'étaient pas réels, Léon, Aerith et Youfie en ressentaient les effets : les liens entre leurs cœurs parvenaient jusqu'à eux, comme un écho, de telle façon que ces illusions avaient cette impression de familiarité. Mais malgré tout, ça restait leur première rencontre à leurs yeux.

« Je comprends mieux ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Le Porteur de la Keyblade se tourna vers elle en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

« Pas moi », avoua-t-il, penaud.

« C'est pas grave », rit-elle. « Je te ré-expliquerai plus tard. »

« Vous disiez qu'il y avait une personne qui vous était chère ici ? » demanda la jeune femme avec un doux sourire.

« L'un de nos amis est quelque part dans cette ville... Enfin, dans le Manoir Oblivion, plutôt. »

« Le Manoir Oblivion ? Mais il n'y a pas de manoir dans cette ville. » fit remarquer Youfie, confuse.

« C'est compliqué. » répéta la rousse.

« Sora, Kairi, vous ne savez pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe non plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. On est arrivés il y a quelques heures tout juste. » expliqua-t-elle.

« On ferait bien de visiter les lieux. » décida l'adolescent.

« Faites un tour en ville », proposa Léon. « Vous croiserez des Sans-coeur, mais ce n'est pas ça qui vous arrêtera. »

« Je sais me battre, c'est vrai. » se vanta-t-il.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« N'exagère pas. On se débrouille tout au plus. »

« Non. Je ne peux pas dire que je m'en souvienne, mais je commence à y croire. Vous saurez y arriver. » la rassura le brun.

••

« Eh bien, ça alors ! C'est toi, Sora ! »

Cid se stoppa, fronça les sourcils, et se gratta la tête, l'air confus.

« Qu'est-ce que je raconte, je ne te connais même pas. Enfin, tu as une tête à t'appeler Sora, avec tes cheveux ébouriffés et ton pantalon large... »

« Ah, tu vois, je ne suis pas la seule à trouver ton pantalon ridicule. »

Son ami lui tira la langue, et elle rit.

« Pas de souci, Cid. C'est bien mon nom. Et voici Kairi », expliqua-t-il.

Le blond se rengorgea.

« T'as entendu parler de moi, hein ? Ça ne m'étonne pas. »

Les quatre compères roulèrent des yeux d'un même mouvement, mais ne commentèrent pas.

« Tu pourrais peut-être nous aider ? L'un de nos amis est censé se trouver dans ce manoir, euh... dans cette ville. »

« Il est plutôt grand, a notre âge, des longs cheveux argentés et des yeux bleus verts. » compléta-t-elle.

« Une idée ? » renchérit Sora.

« L'un de vos amis, hein ? On croise surtout des Sans-coeur. Impossible de faire un pas sans être attaqué. Surtout sur cette place. »

Elle haussa un sourcil dubitatif et regarda autour d'eux. Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils se tenaient là à discuter, et elle n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'un monstre. Mieux valait rester sur ses gardes, toutefois, au cas où il avait raison.

« On dit que quand la cloche sonnera, un Sans-coeur gigantesque surgira. » continua-t-il.

Kairi se tendit, inquiète. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une légende urbaine.

« Si tu veux sauver ta peau, tu ferais bien de filer. »

Et sur ces paroles, Cid fit demi-tour et partit, suivant son propre conseil. Elle hésita. Certes, elle tenait à la peau, mais s'il y avait une chance que Riku soit là, elle refusait de quitter cette place sans l'avoir fouillée de fond en comble à la recherche d'un possible passage. Elle serra les poings.

« Oh, il a peut-être raison... » dit Dingo.

« Vous ne voulez pas voir ce Sans-coeur ? » demanda Sora.

Elle le regarda comme s'il avait deux têtes. Quel genre de personne voulait voir ce monstre, en sachant qu'elle avait des chances d'y rester ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment avait fait son meilleur ami pour être toujours en vie. Probablement un mélange de chance incroyable et d'aide extérieure, songea-t-elle.

« Euh, non ? » fut sa réponse sarcastique.

Au même moment, la cloche sonna, et elle se figea net. Ce n'était pas possible.

« La cloche ! » cria Donald.

« Sora, attention ! »

Ils invoquèrent leurs Keyblades, tandis que le sorcier et le chevalier sortaient leurs armes respectives, et se mirent en position de défense, dos les uns aux autres. Un énorme fracas retentit, et elle vit plusieurs formes métalliques, qui venaient de tomber du ciel, s'assembler et se transformer en un immense Sans-coeur. Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade sous le coup de la peur, le bruit résonnant dans ses oreilles. Il était énorme, mesurant au moins quatre fois leur taille. Il pourrait les écraser d'un rien, sans même penser à ses coups qui pourraient leur briser les os comme s'il ne s'agissait que de simples brindilles. Elle sentit la terreur figer ses muscles, et regarda le monstre se dresser devant eux, prêt à attaquer.

« Kairi ! »

Le cri inquiet de Sora agit comme une claque, et elle se réveilla, forçant son corps à bouger. Elle l'avait voulu, bon sang ! Elle avait voulu accompagner son meilleur ami, malgré le danger et les risques, pour retrouver Riku. Elle avait sauté en toute connaissance de cause, parce que sa famille était plus importante que n'importe quoi d'autre, et elle n'abandonnerait pas, pas maintenant. Elle allait se battre, aider et protéger Sora, et dans quelques temps, quand ils seraient réunis, ils en riraient. Pour l'instant, elle allait se battre !

••

« Alors, votre ami n'était pas là ? » les interrogea Youfie.

Les habitants de la Ville de Traverse les avaient rejoints quelques minutes après le combat. Si au début, elle avait été effrayée en faisant face au Sans-coeur, une fois que l'adrénaline avait fait son travail, elle s'était comme sentie pousser des ailes. Mettant en application les conseils que leur avaient donnés l'inconnu et Léon, elle s'était battue comme un diable, enchaînant coup sur coup, évitant les attaques quand elle le pouvait, parant les autres fois. Et ils avaient fini par le vaincre, en joignant leurs forces. Elle avait été plutôt fière de réaliser que maintenant que Sora ne parvenait plus à utiliser toutes les techniques qu'il avait acquises au fil de sa première aventure, leur niveau était presque égal. La seule différence était la mémoire musculaire de l'adolescent dont elle ne bénéficiait pas, et qui lui accordait une force et une aisance au combat qu'elle n'avait pas encore.

« Non, je ne crois pas qu'on le trouvera dans cette ville. Mais il est quelque part dans ce manoir, j'en suis sûr. »

Elle acquiesça à ses côtés. Ils avaient cherché partout, et pas la moindre trace de Riku. Elle en était déçue, et Sora aussi, mais pas abattue pour autant. Il restait encore plein de mondes, de souvenirs, à visiter, après tout.

« Ce manoir ? Cette ville serait dans un manoir gigantesque ? Ha ha, elle est bien bonne ! » rit le pilote.

Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Si on lui avait dit la même chose concernant les Iles du Destin, elle aurait eu une réaction similaire.

« Cid, je crois qu'ils ont raison. On ne comprend pas tout, mais Sora et Kairi y voient clair. Ils voient une réalité au-delà de notre monde. »

La rousse secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça », soupira-t-elle. « C'est plus compliqué. »

« Ça va aller. » Le regard de Léon était chaleureux et confiant, et elle s'en sentie un peu mieux. « La réalité peut bien changer d'apparence, vous vous en sortirez toujours. Je ne me souviens pas de vous, mais mon cœur vous reconnaît. »

Elle le fixa, surprise.

« Moi aussi ? »

« Toi aussi », confirma Aerith. « Ça a pris plus de temps, mais je ressens la même chose qu'avec Sora. »

C'était étrange. Peut-être que sa présence influençait les souvenirs de Sora ? Elle ne voyait pas comment une telle chose était possible, toutefois. Elle était à peu près sûre que l'homme en manteau noir n'avait pas copié sa mémoire à elle. Alors pourquoi ?

« Je ne comprends pas », avoua l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains.

« Je pense que nos cœurs entrent en connexion. On se connaît déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Tu nous as rencontrés auparavant, tout comme Sora. Lui s'en souvient, et toi aussi. Alors, nos cœurs ont réagis au tien. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ça a été plus vite avec lui. »

L'explication d'Aerith aurait pu être convaincante, s'ils s'étaient tous rappelés d'elle dès le début. Dans le cas présent, c'était plus bizarre que plausible. S'ils croisaient à nouveau l'homme en manteau noir, elle lui poserait la question. Il avait été plutôt serviable jusque-là, alors avec un peu de chance, il accepterait peut-être de lui répondre.

« Soyez prudents. »

« Je n'ai pas tout saisi, mais bonne chance ! »

Les encouragements de Youfie et Cid lui firent chaud au cœur, même si elle se sentait un peu triste de leur dire au revoir. _Ce ne sont pas les vrais_ , se morigéna-t-elle, _tu pourras toujours les revoir plus tard._ Le groupe leur adressa un dernier sourire puis commença à s'en aller. Elle les regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur, et entendit dans son dos les pas de Donald et Dingo qui s'éloignaient dans une autre direction. Elle fit demi-tour à son tour, mais s'arrêta quand elle remarqua que Sora ne suivait pas. Elle se retourna pour le voir en pleine discussion avec Aerith, un peu plus loin. Elle n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais le garçon semblait perturbé par ce qu'il apprenait.

« Sora ! » s'écria Donald, la faisant sursauter.

Le concerné se tourna vers les deux animaux.

« J'arrive tout de suite. Aerith, il faut que j'y aille. Aerith ? Aerith ! »

Mais la jeune femme avait disparu au moment même où il s'était retourné vers eux. Elle s'était comme volatilisée pendant les quelques secondes où leur attention s'était détournée d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que puisqu'elle était une illusion, elle pouvait faire ce genre de choses ? Se téléporter, un peu comme l'inconnu le faisait ?

« Quoi, 'Aerith' ? » s'exclama le canard, agacé.

« Elle a disparu ! » répondirent Sora et Kairi, en coeur.

« Aerith est repartie avec Léon et les autres tout à l'heure. » dit Dingo.

« Hein ? »

« Tu restais planté là, tout seul, alors on s'est demandé ce que tu faisais. »

« Mais je t'ai vu lui parler, moi aussi. » contra la rousse.

« Est-ce ce dont elle parlait ? » murmura l'adolescent, confus.

Donald haussa les épaules et repartit en sens inverse, Dingo sur ses talons. Ils les suivirent, et elle jeta un regard à Sora qui arborait un air pensif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

« Elle a dit que je devais me méfier de mes souvenirs. Que tout ça, la ville, les habitants, étaient des illusions, et que je ne devais pas les laisser nous détourner de notre but. »

Elle hocha la tête. C'était sensé. Ils ne savaient pas encore à quel point les souvenirs de Sora étaient puissants, ou vrais, ni jusqu'où ils allaient aller. Est-ce qu'ils allaient revivre chaque élément de sa mémoire concernant ces derniers mois ? Et s'ils se perdaient dans un monde et n'en ressortaient jamais ? Ou peut-être qu'ils allaient oublier qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion, et la confondre avec la réalité ? Elle grimaça, et repoussa toutes ces hypothèses pessimistes. S'ils restaient ensemble, tout se passerait bien.

••

Ils se précipitèrent vers l'homme en manteau noir, sur leurs gardes. Ça faisait étrange, de passer de la Ville de Traverse de nuit à une salle si blanche, et elle en fut en partie aveuglée, mais se concentra tout de même sur l'inconnu.

« Alors, Sora ? As-tu aimé rencontrer tes souvenirs ? »

« Oui, c'était sympa de revoir tout le monde. » répondit-il honnêtement. « Mais que veux-tu vraiment de nous ? »

« A ce propos », intervint Kairi, « comment ça se fait qu'Aerith, Léon et les autres se soient souvenus de moi au bout d'un moment ? »

« Qu'avez-vous à m'offrir ? »

Évidemment, c'était au moment où ils en avaient besoin que sa courtoisie s'arrêtait. Elle aurait aimé avoir des réponses, sentant que c'était important pour la suite. Il s'avança d'un pas traînant, et tous sortirent leurs armes, prêts à se défendre. Au même moment, une arche ténébreuse apparut dans son dos, et elle regarda, surprise et curieuse, un autre homme en sortir. Il était grand et fin, et contrairement à son collègue, sa capuche était rabaissée, laissant apercevoir une masse de cheveux roux hérissés, des yeux vert acide, et deux tatouages violets sur ses joues.

« Salut ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Kairi le fixa, méfiante. Malgré l'air avenant qu'il tentait de se donner, son sourire était féroce, et une lueur calculatrice brillait dans son regard. En soi, elle sentait qu'il était le genre de personne à éviter le plus possible, pour ne pas risquer d'être manipulée et utilisée sans regret. Et malheureusement pour eux, il était dans le camp ennemi. A ses côtés, Sora grogna, et elle réalisa avec soulagement qu'il avait réalisé aussi à quel point leur nouvel ennemi était dangereux.

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Arrête de t'accaparer les héros. » fit la voix traînante du roux.

L'homme encapuchonné se retourna et avec un geste vif, lui envoya une carte bleue. La même que celle que Sora avait utilisé pour créer la Ville de Traverse, réalisa-t-elle. Combien de mondes allaient-ils encore voir ? Et jusqu'où était-il parvenu à fouiller dans sa mémoire ? Un sentiment d'inquiétude semblable à celui qui l'avait titillé lors de son entrée dans le manoir s'installa dans son cœur.

« Souhaites-tu les mettre à l'épreuve ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » répondit le roux, tandis que son partenaire disparaissait à nouveau.

« A moi de jouer, maintenant, Maître de la Keyblade. Et Kairi. »

Elle grinça des dents, furieuse. Certes, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le niveau de Sora et qu'elle n'avait accompli aucun de ses triomphes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la rabaisser comme ça ! Et à en croire le sourire narquois du rouquin, il était bien conscient de l'effet qu'avaient eu ses paroles sur elle. Elle serra un peu plus la poignée de sa Keyblade et se promit qu'elle allait lui fait ravaler ses dents, à cet idiot.

« Qui suis-je ? Mon nom est Axel. Tu t'en souviendras ? »

 _Ça oui_ , pensa-t-elle, _malheureusement pour toi._

« Euh, oui », répondit Sora, déconcerté, et elle eut envie de le frapper pour avoir baissé sa garde.

« Parfait, tu apprends vite. Et toi, Princesse ? »

 _Respire, Kairi. Respire._ La concernée se calma tant bien que mal, et lui adressa son plus beau sourire faussement tranquille, celui qui poussait les gens à reculer nerveusement par peur de son courroux. Axel n'eut pas de réaction aussi violente, mais elle vit son air prétentieux faiblir quelques secondes, et en fut immensément satisfaite.

« Axel, c'est noté. Je n'oublierai pas. » promit-elle.

Le susnommé sembla presque inquiet pendant quelques secondes, mais reprit rapidement son sourire insupportable.

« Alors, maintenant que les présentations sont faites... »

Il tendit les bras, les mains droites, et deux disques de flammes entremêlées de ténèbres apparurent, tournant sur eux-mêmes. Elle le regarda faire, prête à éviter une boule de feu si besoin, mais les ronds disparurent pour laisser place à des chakrams rouge et argent. _Deux armes, c'est deux fois plus d'occasion de nous frapper, ou de parer un coup_ , se fit-elle la remarque. Sora, Donald et Dingo eurent l'air presque impressionnés pendant un instant avant de se reprendre et de se préparer au combat.

« Tâchez de ne pas mourir ! »

 _Oh, compte sur moi_ , grogna-t-elle intérieurement.

Le combat fut compliqué, bien plus que la bataille contre l'immense Sans-coeur. Axel était incroyablement rapide et surgissait parfois derrière eux dans une gerbe de flammes avant d'enchaîner des combos redoutables. Il n'hésitait pas non plus à leur envoyer ses chakrams enflammés, restant tranquillement loin de la portée de leurs coups de Keyblade. Son mur de feu était dur à éviter, et la laissait le plus souvent couverte de brûlures qu'elle se dépêchait de soigner après coup.

Mais malgré tout, elle n'en démordit pas. Elle refusait de laisser cet arrogant gagner leur combat. Alors elle ravala ses cris de douleur, para ses armes, roula jusqu'à avoir la tête qui tournait pour éviter ses flammes, et attaqua avec toute la colère qu'il lui inspirait. Bientôt, entre ses efforts et ceux de Sora, l'homme commença à flancher, jusqu'à finalement mettre fin au combat. Le seul bon côté de tout ça furent qu'ils apprirent (ou se souvinrent, dans le cas de l'adolescent) le sort Brasier.

Pour leurs efforts, ils eurent droit à une nouvelle carte monde.

« Une autre carte. Pour quoi faire ? » interrogea Dingo.

« Hmm, elle ressemble à celle que tu as utilisée pour créer la Ville de Traverse. » fit remarquer Jiminy.

« Alors, j'imagine qu'on en aura besoin pour continuer. »

Elle acquiesça d'un air distrait, plus concentré sur Axel qui les regardait discuter tranquillement, appuyé contre le mur. Réalisant que son attention était sur lui, le rouquin la fixa et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle eut une moue dégoûtée, et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, qu'elle était intéressée ? Elle préférait encore embrasser Dingo.

« Exact », confirma-t-il.

« Axel ! » s'écria Donald.

Et dire qu'elle avait cru que le sorcier était le seul ici à part elle-même sur lequel elle pouvait compter pour être observateur. Il n'avait même pas remarqué l'homme à la chevelure rousse vêtu de noir adossé contre un mur blanc éclatant.

« Tu croyais vraiment qu'après cette mise en jambes, j'allais baisser les bras aussi facilement ? »

« Tu nous testais », dit l'adolescente, agacée. « Pourquoi ? »

« Et vous avez réussi. Pas si Princesse que ça, hein ? Félicitations, Sora, Kairi. Vous êtes prêts maintenant. Prêts à affronter le Manoir Oblivion. Vous allez devoir suivre ses souvenirs. Croyez en ce dont il se souvient, et cherchez ce qu'il oublie. »

Elle sentit quelque chose de désagréable se tordre dans son ventre. _Non_ , murmura une petite voix en elle, _ne fais pas ça. Ne l'écoute pas_. Elle jugea que c'était un conseil raisonnable. Ni Axel ni l'inconnu n'avaient leurs meilleurs intérêts à cœur, et Aerith les avait déjà prévenus de faire attention.

« Tu trouveras alors quelqu'un de très spécial. »

Son cœur loupa un battement. Riku. Est-ce qu'il était en train de dire que Riku était ici ? Dans ce manoir ? Mais quel était le rapport avec les souvenirs de Sora ? Est-ce qu'il savait où Riku était, et l'avait oublié ? Mais pourquoi ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Qui ? Le Roi Mickey et Riku ? » demanda Dingo.

Axel ricana.

« Vous allez devoir réfléchir à qui est cette personne qui est la plus importante à vos yeux. Nos plus précieux souvenirs sont enfouis si profondément dans notre cœur, qu'ils sont hors d'atteinte. Mais tu trouveras les tiens, Sora, avec l'aide de Kairi. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Tu as perdu la lumière de vue au cœur des Ténèbres. Et il semble que tu aies oublié que tu as oublié. »

« La lumière au cœur des Ténèbres... » dit-il, laissant tomber à nouveau sa garde.

« Comme dans le conte... » murmura-t-elle.

« Veux-tu que je te donne un indice ? » demanda Axel, tendant la main vers lui.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes, et elle eut peur qu'il songe à accepter son offre. S'il faisait ça, il y avait de fortes chances que ça se retourne contre eux. Et de toute façon, elle refusait catégoriquement qu'ils aient une dette envers l'irritant rouquin. Elle fusilla Sora du regard, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il allait souffrir s'il disait oui.

« Sora, tu en as besoin ? » s'inquiéta Dingo en s'approchant de lui.

« Je vais comprendre par moi-même », se décida-t-il, et la lueur déterminée dans ses yeux la rassura. « Et si tu nous gênes- »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Sora ! » l'interrompit Donald en sautant devant eux. « On vous protégera ! »

Mais le roux se contenta de ricaner à nouveau, visiblement satisfait.

« Bonne réponse. Je n'en attendais pas moins du Maître de la Keyblade. »

Il reprit un air sérieux, et les regarda gravement.

« Mais je vous préviens. Quand tes souvenirs endormis s'éveilleront, tu risques de ne plus être toi-même. »

Et, à l'instar de son collègue, il disparut dans les Ténèbres. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce petit tour pouvait devenir très handicapant pour eux, s'ils l'utilisaient pour les espionner. Mais il y avait plus important.

« Sora, je pense qu'il disait la vérité. »

« Quoi ? »

« Quand il a dit que tes souvenirs risquaient de te changer. Aerith nous l'a déjà dit. Si on suit tes souvenirs, ça peut mal se passer. »

Jiminy sauta sur son épaule et hocha la tête sans un mot. Ils partageaient tous deux la même inquiétude.

« Mais Riku est peut-être ici ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Je sais. » Elle lui jeta un regard déterminé. « Je ne dis pas qu'on doit faire demi-tour. Juste, faisons attention, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » acquiesça-t-il. « Mais tout ira bien ! Peu importe ce qu'ils mijotent, nous pourrons y faire ensemble. »

« Évidemment, comme dans l'affreux château qu'on a exploré ensemble. Celui avec tous les bidules étranges. » rajouta Dingo.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, mine de rien rassurée par leur soutien, mais Sora sembla pensif.

« C'était quand ? »

Donald avait l'air tout aussi perplexe.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas. Il s'appelait comment ? »

« Euh, c'était quoi déjà ? La Forte... Forte... Forteu... Désolé, je ne m'en souviens plus. Mais Kairi était là-bas avec nous ! »

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle, et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ça ne me dit rien. »

Le sorcier s'énerva.

« Couac ! Arrête de faire l'idiot. »

« Dingo, tu es sûr de ne pas l'avoir inventé ? » s'enquit l'adolescent.

« Je ne crois pas... »

Il semblait commencer à en douter, toutefois. Des alarmes sonnèrent dans son esprit. Et si Dingo avait raison et qu'ils avaient tous oublié ?

••

Elle sortit de la salle en riant. Ce monde avait été très étrange, entre les fleurs qu'ils pouvaient taper pour être soignés, les paquets cadeaux qui traînaient par-ci par-là, et surtout le Chat de Cheshire, qui pouvait disparaître à volonté et ne parlait qu'en énigmes. Il y avait aussi le lapin blanc, qui courait partout en paniquant, et l'effroyable Reine de Coeur, et l'intelligente Alice. Les Sans-coeur de ce monde avaient été plus puissants, surtout le tout dernier qu'ils avaient affronté, mais ils s'en étaient sortis sans trop de problèmes. Et au final, la menace de la Reine n'avait été que brève, grâce à la ruse d'Alice. La jeune fille était maligne, et elle songea qu'elle aurait aimé rencontrer la vraie. Elle ne doutait pas qu'elles se seraient bien amusées, ensemble.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » interrogea soudainement Donald.

Elle se retourna pour voir que les trois autres s'étaient arrêtés. Sora et Donald regardaient le Capitaine d'un air intrigué, et ce dernier semblait en profonde réflexion.

« C'est ce château dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure... Je sais que je ne l'ai pas inventé. »

Le Porteur de la Keyblade et le sorcier échangèrent un regard, et elle fixa Jiminy, toujours perché sur son épaule, d'un air inquiet. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et le sentiment de malaise dans son ventre la confortait dans cette impression.

« C'est là que Sora s'est servi de la Keyblade pour libérer le cœur de Kairi. Ensuite, il a dis- »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Elle l'avait interrompu, mais elle ne comprenait vraiment pas de quoi il parlait.

« Il a raison ! » s'écria Donald. « Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ça ! »

« Mais non, je- Oh. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'en souvenait, maintenant. La peur et le chagrin lui avaient compressé le cœur tout au long de leur fuite hors du château, et seul le choc avait empêché les larmes de s'échapper. Elle avait refusé d'accepter que son meilleur ami puisse être mort, et avait été tellement heureuse et soulagée lorsqu'il était revenu à elle grâce au lien de leurs cœurs. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ?

« Mais oui ! » s'exclama Sora. « C'est quand je me suis transformé en Sans-coeur ! Mais attends. Tout ça s'est passé... dans un château ? »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas. » avoua la rousse.

« Quoi, vous avez oublié ? Moi, je m'en souviens parfaitement. » se vanta Donald.

« Et c'était quoi, le nom du château ? » demanda-t-elle, dubitative.

« Facile ! C'était... »

Et il s'arrêta net. Apparemment, il ne s'en souvenait pas plus qu'eux.

« Jiminy, aide-moi. Tu n'as pas ça dans ton journal ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! » dit-il joyeusement depuis son épaule. « J'ai fini le premier tome juste avant d'arriver dans ce manoir. »

Oh. C'était donc pour ça qu'il les accompagnait. Elle s'était plusieurs fois demandée quel était le rôle du criquet, qui ne combattait pas et parlait peu. Il faisait le récit de leurs aventures, probablement pour les répéter à ce fameux roi dont le Capitaine et le sorcier parlaient sans arrêt. Au moins, dans le cas présent, il allait leur être très utile.

« Voyons si je le trouve... Ah, le voici ! Voyons voir... Oh ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il semblait horrifié par sa découverte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Dingo d'un ton alarmé.

« Tout a été effacé ! Les pages sont blanches ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » s'inquiéta Donald.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda-t-elle. « Personne n'a touché à ton journal, si ? »

Le criquet secoua la tête.

« Je ne laisse personne y toucher, à part Sora. »

Elle comprit rapidement.

« L'inconnu ! Quand il a traversé Sora, il a dû réussir à effacer le contenu d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Oh, tout ce dur labeur, envolé... » se lamenta l'insecte.

En temps normal, elle aurait probablement compati, mais pour l'instant, la situation était trop urgente pour qu'elle s'en préoccupe. Ils étaient en train de perdre la mémoire, dans un château dont les habitants n'avaient pas des intentions très pures à leur égard, tout en revivant les souvenirs de Sora, dont elle commençait à douter de la véracité, à en croire certains détails, comme les réactions de Youfie et des autres à son égard. Et maintenant, le journal de Jiminy avait été effacé. Si ça continuait comme ça, ils ne sauraient plus faire la différence entre la réalité et les illusions. C'était visiblement le but de ces hommes en manteau noir, mais pourquoi ? Dans tous les cas, elle sentait que les choses allaient mal tourner, et ce n'était pas la petite voix dans son cœur qui lui chuchotait de faire demi-tour qui allait la contredire.

« Le journal est vide... Que se passe-t-il ? » murmura Sora.

Elle le regarda, hésitante. Mais elle savait que son ami n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr que Riku ne se trouvait pas dans ce manoir, aussi préféra-t-elle garder ses hypothèses pour elle-même. La priorité restait leur meilleur ami. Alors, elle remplit son cœur de détermination, repoussa sa peur, et le suivit jusqu'au palier suivant.

« C'est louche ! » rabâcha Donald, après quelques pas. « Les pages d'un journal ne s'effacent pas comme ça ! »

« Et si... ce n'était pas tout ? » demanda l'adolescent d'un ton hésitant.

Les deux animaux s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers lui.

« Dingo nous as parlé d'un autre château où on a été. Mais aucun de nous ne s'en souvient. Vous croyez que... Se pourrait-il... qu'on ne s'en souvienne pas parce qu'on perd peu à peu nos souvenirs ? »

« On perdrait nos souvenirs ? » répéta Donald, perplexe.

« Je crois qu'il a raison », avoua Kairi. « Dingo est le seul à se souvenir de ce château, et même moi, pendant quelques minutes, j'avais oublié ce qui m'était arrivé quand notre île s'est fait engloutir par les Ténèbres. »

« Une minute ! Vous vous souvenez de ce que l'homme en noir a dit ? » interrogea la voix aiguë de Jiminy. « 'Dans ce lieu, trouver, c'est perdre, et perdre, c'est trouver.' Il devait parler de nos souvenirs ! »

Évidemment ! Elle avait été tellement préoccupée par leur amnésie qu'elle en avait oublié l'énigme de l'inconnu. Le criquet avait probablement raison quant à la réponse de la devinette, et ce fut loin de la rassurer.

« Donc si on continue, on oubliera encore plus... » conclut Sora. « Ce manoir porte bien son nom. »

« Mais je n'ai pas l'impression de m'être souvenu de quoi que ce soit, pourtant. » fit-elle remarquer. « Et vous ? »

Les trois autres secouèrent la tête. Soit l'homme avait menti, soit le processus était plus long de ce côté. Elle penchait plutôt pour la première hypothèse, et cela l'effrayait.

« Donc plus on va monter, plus on va oublier ? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on oubliera tout et tout le monde ? » s'attrista Donald.

« Riku aussi... »

« Non. » Elle sourit aux garçons. « Peut-être qu'on oubliera certains événements, mais pas nos amis. Nos cœurs sont connectés, pas vrai ? Alors quoiqu'il arrive, ils ne pourront jamais effacer ceux que nous aimons de notre mémoire. »

« Elle a raison. » acquiesça gaiement Dingo. « On ne pourra jamais oublier qui sont nos amis. »

« Pas si sûr... » soupira le sorcier.

« Écoute, Sora. » enchaîna le Capitaine. « Quand tu t'es transformé en Sans-coeur, nous as-tu oubliés, Kairi, Donald et moi ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Eh ben voilà ! Quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'oublieras pas tes amis. »

« Et nous non plus », continua-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Donald semblait moyennement convaincu, mais leur optimisme, à Dingo et à elle, parut suffire à l'adolescent qui retrouva sa joie de vivre.

« Vous avez raison ! Merci. »

« Donc si rien ici ne peut nous faire oublier nos amis, il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur ! En avant ! » s'exclama le canard, courage retrouvé, avant de reprendre sa route.

« Mais quand je me suis changé en Sans-coeur, qui a mis des lustres à s'en rendre compte et m'a roué de coups ? » taquina Sora.

Donald se figea net, et Kairi rit.

« Je m'en souviens! » dit-elle.

« Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas oublié ça ? » gronda-t-il, avant de laisser échapper des cris furieux.

Elle éclata à nouveau de rire, suivie des deux autres.

••

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en poussant la porte qui lui permettait de sortir de cet horrible monstre. Plus jamais elle ne remettrait les pieds là-bas. Tout son corps était enduit d'un liquide visqueux et malodorant, qui accompagnait à merveille les senteurs abominables qui s'accrochaient à ses vêtements. Là, tout de suite, elle aurait tué pour un bain. Et une sieste aussi, et une tasse de chocolat chaud réconfortant. Dans tous les cas, elle voulait juste oublier qu'elle venait de passer plusieurs heures à voyager dans l'estomac d'une immense baleine spatiale, et qu'elle s'était battue contre un énorme Sans-coeur dans une mare de sucs gastriques qui lui avaient brûlé les chevilles. Le fait que Geppetto et Pinocchio aient pu vivre dans un endroit pareil pendant des mois avant de pouvoir s'échapper la remplissait d'effroi.

« Enfin libres ! » se réjouit-elle en faisant quelques pas dans la salle blanche.

Derrière elle, Sora et Dingo rirent, tandis qu'un bruit agacé quitta la bouche de Donald lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait un long filet de bave pendant de son aile. Il soupira, l'air soudainement défaitiste.

« J'espère que le Roi ira bien... »

L'adolescent se tourna vers lui.

« Pourquoi tu parles de lui ? »

« Je voulais être sûr que je ne l'avais pas oublié. » répondit-il.

« Et alors ? » questionna Dingo.

« Tout va bien ! Je me suis souvenu que Dingo et moi sommes à sa recherche. »

« Tu vois », sourit la jeune fille, « Si tu continues à penser à lui et que tu le gardes dans ton cœur, alors tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier. »

« Kairi a raison. Je m'en souviens aussi ! » dit le Capitaine, enthousiaste. « Le Roi a aidé à sauver le monde en restant de l'autre côté de la Porte des Ténèbres. Enfin, je crois... »

C'était donc ça ! Elle s'était demandée ce qui lui était arrivé, pour que les deux autres soient toujours à sa recherche. Elle avait compris que Riku était coincé là-bas, mais savoir qu'il n'était pas seul la rassurait. Il pourrait compter sur quelqu'un pour l'aider à sortir, et à contrôler ses ténèbres.

« Si, c'est ça, Dingo ! »

« Et nous, on cherche Riku. » dit-elle.

« Il était avec le Roi quand la porte s'est fermée. » compléta Sora. « Apparemment, on ne peut pas oublier les souvenirs les plus importants. »

« Tant mieux, parce je ne veux pas oublier. »

« Si on se rappelle les uns les autres tout ce qui est important pour nous, on s'en souviendra. A force de se le répéter, ça se gravera dans notre mémoire. Du moment qu'on reste ensemble, tout ira bien. »

Mais malgré ses paroles rassurantes, elle n'arrivait pas à en être convaincue. Elle devait toutefois rester optimiste et forte, parce qu'elle refusait de devenir un boulet pour les autres. Elle voulait prouver qu'elle pouvait être leur égal, avec un peu d'entraînement.

« Je me demande s'il n'y a pas quelque chose qu'on aurait oublié. »

« Hmm... Si c'est le cas, de quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda Dingo.

Elle leur adressa un sourire crispé.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on le saurait. C'est possible qu'on ait oublié le fait d'avoir oublié. »

Son hypothèse valut aux trois autres d'afficher des airs tristes, et elle s'en voulut un peu, mais il fallait bien qu'elle le leur dise à un moment. Pour ce qu'ils en savaient, leurs souvenirs restants avaient été modifiés, ou faux, et ils avaient déjà tout oublié. Non, elle ne devait pas commencer à penser comme ça, ou elle allait vite devenir paranoïaque.

« Dans tous les cas, ça ne devait pas être des souvenirs très importants, si ? »

« Oui, sinon je pense que tu ne les aurais pas oubliés. » confirma Sora en souriant.

Il sembla chercher quelque chose dans sa poche, et tendit la main pour le leur monter. Son visage s'illumina.

« Mon porte-bonheur ! » Elle fit semblant de se fâcher. « Tu n'étais pas censé me le rendre ? »

Il rit, se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

« Désolé. Tiens, le voilà. »

Elle secoua la tête et repoussa gentiment sa main.

« Garde-le, tu vas encore en avoir besoin. »

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, complices. Aussi longtemps que Sora aurait son porte-bonheur, il serait lié à elle par la promesse de le lui rendre, de revenir à elle, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Ce porte-bonheur représentait le lien entre leurs cœurs. Soudainement, elle tourna la tête quand elle aperçut une silhouette par-dessus l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Elle eut juste le temps de voir une jeune fille blonde, habillée d'une robe blanche, qui la regardait avec un sourire triste, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse telle une illusion.

« Oh... Est-ce que je connais... cette fille ? »

« Je ne sais pas... » murmura Kairi. « Elle m'avait l'air familier, pourtant... »

« Hé, Sora, Kairi. Vous êtes toujours avec nous ? » demanda Donald.

« Désolé, ce n'est rien. »

« Je rêvassais seulement. Ce monde était teeellement fatiguant ! » sourit-elle en s'étirant.

C'était étrange. Quand elle avait vu la jeune fille blonde... Elle aurait juré qu'elle la connaissait. Elle avait senti comme si quelque chose tirait sur son cœur, pour la forcer à rejoindre cette inconnue. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une chose pareille, pas même quand elle avait aidé Sora à redevenir humain. Et pourtant, malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à être inquiétée par ce lien entre elles. Ça semblait trop naturel pour ça, et elle en était dérangée, de cette sensation. Néanmoins, elle sourit pour cacher son trouble, et acquiesça quand Dingo leur proposa de continuer.

••

Agrabah avait été endroit génial. Le sable et l'air chaud lui avaient un peu rappelé les Iles du Destin, sans la mer et son odeur agréable. Elle avait adoré se balader, grimper sur les toits, se perdre dans le dédale de rues toutes plus identiques les unes que les autres. Et Aladdin était une personne très généreuse et sincère, comme elle en avait peu rencontré dans sa vie. Rares étaient les gens qui auraient renoncé à un vœu pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre, et pourtant, lui l'avait fait sans hésiter. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il parviendrait à trouver un moyen pour séduire Jasmine. Elle était contente pour le Génie, aussi : la liberté lui allait bien au teint, si on pouvait dire. Et puis, accepter de venir les aider quand ils en avaient besoin allait leur être d'une grande aide dans leurs futurs combats, aussi.

Avec tout ça, elle en avait totalement oublié la jeune fille blonde.

« Qui était-ce tout à l'heure, dans mes souvenirs ? »

« Je ne sais pas si c'était juste dans tes souvenirs. Je l'ai vue aussi, après tout. » fit-elle remarquer.

« Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelait ? » demanda-t-il.

« Son nom... Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue », dit-elle, ennuyée. « Elle s'appelle... »

« Sora ! Kairi ! » cria Donald. « Du nerf ! Vous voulez trouver Riku et le Roi, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » répondit l'adolescent.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se creusant les méninges. Elle était presque sûre qu'elle connaissait son nom ! Qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà ? Sora semblait tout aussi pensif qu'elle. Elle lui sourit.

« Allons-y. Ça nous reviendra plus tard, quand on n'y réfléchira plus. »

« Tu as raison. » concéda-t-il, mais il avait toujours l'air troublé.

Ils avancèrent jusque dans la salle suivante, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

« Je me souviens ! » s'exclama tout d'un coup Sora.

Elle sursauta et le regarda, notant du coin de l'œil que Donald et Dingo faisaient de même.

« De quoi ? »

« Il y avait une autre fille ! »

« Quoi ? Une fille ? Où ça ? » interrogea Dingo.

Elle haussa un sourcil et se racla la gorge d'un air entendu. Le Capitaine prit un air penaud.

« Autre que toi, Kairi. »

Elle le fixa quelques secondes avant de lui sourire, signe qu'il était pardonné. Elle entendit parfaitement bien le soupir de soulagement qu'il poussa, et en fut satisfaite. Au moins, elle n'avait pas perdu son air menaçant.

« Non, je veux dire, sur l'île où je vivais. »

« De quoi tu... »

Elle se souvenait, maintenant. Comment avait-elle pu oublier !

« En plus de Kairi et Riku, il y avait une autre fille avec laquelle j'étais ami. On jouait tout le temps ensemble tous les quatre. »

« Elle adorait dessiner. Elle se débrouillait très bien, d'ailleurs. » compléta-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique.

« C'est bien la première fois que vous nous parlez d'elle », nota Jiminy depuis son épaule.

« Oui... Il faut croire que je l'avais oubliée. »

« Elle est partie, d'un seul coup. Je me souviens qu'un jour, on jouait ensemble, et le lendemain, elle avait disparue. On ne l'a jamais revue depuis. »

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser à elle maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas », dit-elle.

« C'est comme si ça me revenait par brides plus on progresse dans ce manoir. »

« C'est peut-être ça, l'énigme de l'homme en noir. Vous savez, 'Perdre c'est trouver, et trouver, c'est perdre.' Il parlait de nos souvenirs, alors peut-être qu'il savait pour cette fille ? Mais comment ? »

Cette histoire n'était pas claire du tout. Tout d'un coup, ils se souvenaient tous les deux d'une fille qui avait été leur amie quand ils étaient petits, justement quand l'inconnu leur avait annoncé qu'ils allaient retrouver certains de leurs souvenirs en échange d'autres ? Elle n'arrivait pas à voir le lien, ils leur manquaient trop de pièces de puzzle, mais c'était louche.

« Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de son nom ? » demanda Dingo.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. C'était tellement agaçant ! Elle connaissait son nom, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne venait pas ?

« Non, pas du tout. » soupira Sora, l'air défait.

Non. Non. Non... Le mot se répercuta dans sa tête, et elle savait qu'elle se rapprochait. Non, nan... Na.

« Na ! »

« Quoi ? » s'interloquèrent les trois autres.

Elle pouffa, le cœur soudainement plus léger. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était déjà une piste sur l'identité de leur ancienne amie, et elle en était ravie.

« Na. Son nom, il commence par Na. J'en suis sûre. »

L'adolescent lui adressa un sourire, mais il semblait toujours un peu triste.

« Je me sens idiot. On a dit qu'on n'oublierait jamais nos amis, et moi, je ne me souviens plus de son nom. »

Elle posa une main sur son bras pour le rassurer, et lui sourit.

« C'est normal. Nous étions petits quand elle est partie. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va nous revenir, et quand on la retrouvera, on lui demandera pardon, d'accord ? Je suis sûre qu'elle ne nous en voudra pas. »

Ça sembla le convaincre, puisqu'il lui rendit son sourire, bien qu'il soit légèrement forcé sur les bords. Elle serra gentiment son bras pour lui montrer son soutien. Elle le savait au fond d'elle : cette jeune fille ne leur en voudrait pas, ce n'était pas dans sa personnalité d'être rancunière. Bientôt, ils la retrouveraient, et Riku aussi, et ils pourraient de nouveau être tous ensemble, comme avant.

••

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ce Cloud n'était pas un rigolo. D'accord, elle n'aimerait pas perdre tous ses souvenirs non plus, ce genre de choses ne faisait plaisir à personne, mais de là à tuer pour pouvoir les récupérer, c'était franchement exagéré. Heureusement qu'ils avaient pu prévenir Hercules et l'aider ! Elle avait trouvé Hadès plutôt amusant, ceci dit, et elle était un peu triste qu'ils soient ennemis, car elle aurait adoré pouvoir lui parler sans problème. Elle n'avait jamais vu de personne aussi drama queen sans que ça n'en paraisse ridicule.

« Vous vous souvenez d'autre chose à propos de cette fille ? »

La question de Donald la sortit de ses pensées, et elle réfléchit. Elle avait toujours son nom sur le bout de la langue, même elle ne parvenait pas à trouver la fin. Na... ? Na-quelque chose, et le dessin. Elle adorait dessiner, et se débrouillait bien, ça elle s'en souvenait. Le reste était très vague.

« Juste des petits détails », répondit Sora.

« Pareil pour moi ».

« Vous devriez peut-être essayer de nous parler un peu plus d'elle », proposa Dingo. « Qui sait ? Peut-être que ça vous aidera à vous souvenir d'autres choses. »

« Voyons... Elle était très calme et elle passait son temps à dessiner. Quand on allait à la plage, elle préférait dessiner que de se baigner. »

« Je m'en souviens. Je restais avec elle pour lire des histoires, et elle essayait d'illustrer les moments les plus importants. C'était toujours superbe. » sourit-elle, nostalgique.

« Oui. Et des fois, elle nous dessinait, nous ! Elle était vraiment douée. » continua son ami. « Parfois, Riku et moi, on se battait pour qu'elle fasse notre portrait. Mais un jour, elle est partie. Sans prévenir. »

« Les adultes savaient pourquoi. J'avais demandé à mon père, et il m'avait dit que j'étais encore trop petite pour comprendre. On a tous beaucoup pleuré, après qu'elle soit partie. »

Ils se regardèrent et soupirèrent de concert.

« Mais... C'est tout. Impossible de retrouver son nom. »

« Je n'y arrive pas non plus, c'est agaçant. » souffla la jeune fille.

Donald leur jeta un regard plein de compassion.

« Bah, vous vous en souviendrez bien assez tôt ! » tenta-t-il de les rassurer.

Sora lui adressa un sourire plein d'énergie, et elle l'imita, mais elle ne parvenait pas à croire autant que lui aux paroles du sorcier. Le fait de ne pas se rappeler du nom de la fille qui avait marqué son enfance la perturbait.

« Je dois dire une chose », intervint Jiminy depuis son épaule. « Sora et Kairi se souviennent de choses au lieu de les oublier. A mon avis, oublier les choses est peut-être le seul moyen d'atteindre les souvenirs enfouis profondément en nous. »

« Alors il faudrait qu'on oublie pour se souvenir ? » questionna Dingo.

La Porteuse de la Keyblade soupira. Elle avait vite compris qu'il n'était pas une lumière, mais quand même, ça faisait un moment qu'ils en parlaient.

« C'est ce que tout le monde répète depuis tout à l'heure », dit-elle en tentant de ne pas montrer son agacement.

« 'Nos plus précieux souvenirs sont enfouis si profondément, qu'ils sont hors d'atteinte.' » cita Sora. « Toute cette histoire de trouver c'est perdre, et perdre, c'est trouver... Je n'avais pas saisi au début, mais c'est peut-être ce qu'ils voulaient dire. »

Elle grogna. Elle était entourée par une bande d'idiots. Au moins, Jiminy relevait le niveau. Et Donald, aussi, un peu, parfois. Heureusement qu'ils avaient eu moins le mérite d'être gentils et courageux.

« Oh, je suis jaloux... Pourquoi est-ce que Donald, Jiminy et moi, on ne se souvient toujours pas de grand-chose ? »

« Rien du tout ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Non », confirma le criquet.

Ça, c'était étrange. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient les deux seuls à qui ça arrivait ? Peut-être que ça ne marchait que sur les êtres humains. Ça lui semblait un peu gros, comme explication, quand même, surtout qu'ils oubliaient malgré tout. Et puis, entre ça et le fait qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux rappelés au même moment d'une jeune fille sur leur île, elle trouvait toute cette histoire assez louche.

« Viens, Dingo ! Il faut qu'on avance pour oublier encore plus vite ! » s'exclama le sorcier.

Son enthousiasme n'était pas vraiment rassurant, ceci dit, surtout quand il en parlait de cette façon. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à leur entourage, espérant stupidement y trouver un indice qui les aiderait à mieux comprendre. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que la même salle blanche éclatante qui se répétait à chaque pallier.

Dingo acquiesça joyeusement, et ils avancèrent jusque dans la salle suivante sans un mot de plus.

« Alors, est-ce quelque chose vous a aidé à vous souvenir du nom de votre amie ? »

« Pas plus qu'il y a quelques mètres », marmonna-t-elle, agacée par leurs questions incessantes et répétitives.

« Euh... » Il lui jeta un regard un peu embêté, mais répondit tout de même à leur ami. « Son nom est la seule chose dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. »

« Mettez-y du vôtre ! Vous devez vous en souvenir, et vite ! » s'écria Donald.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on fait, depuis tout à l'heure ? » lança-t-elle. « On essaye ! Ça nous fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi qu'on ait oublié le nom de notre amie ! »

« Hey, je- » s'énerva le sorcier à son tour.

« Les gars ! » s'exclama Sora.

Kairi soupira et ferma les yeux quelques instants, le temps de reprendre son calme. Entre son mauvais pressentiment qui lui prenait les tripes et la perturbait, leur amnésie de plus en plus importante, et le stress qu'elle ressentait à savoir être sur le territoire de leur ennemi, elle devenait irritable et s'en prenait aux autres, alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. Elle adressa un sourire désolé à Donald.

« Excuse-moi. Je suis juste sur les nerfs. »

Le canard la fixa furieusement quelques secondes avant de s'adoucir.

« C'est pas grave. »

Dingo rit.

« On dirait la fois où vous vous êtes disputés, et où Kairi a fait s'écraser le vaisseau gummi ! »

« Hey ! » s'offusqua la jeune fille. « C'était pas moi, c'était Sora ! Moi, je n'étais même pa- »

Elle se stoppa net, pensive. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle disait ça ? Bien sûr qu'elle avait été là ! Ça s'était passé juste au-dessus d'un monde, ils cherchaient Riku, Kairi et Donald s'étaient disputés et ils avaient perdu le contrôle de leur vaisseau. Elle ne se souvenait plus du monde dans lequel ils s'étaient écrasés, mais elle était certaine que c'était elle qui avait tenté de prendre les commandes du vaisseau et provoqué l'accident, pas Sora.

« Sympa, merci de m'accuser ! » lança le garçon, amusé.

« Désolée », fit-elle d'un air penaud, cachant son trouble.

« Bon, on y va ? » s'impatienta le canard.

« Allons-y ! »

••

Halloween était un monde très... intéressant. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre mot pour le qualifier. Elle avait bien cru qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque deux ou vingt fois, mais une fois qu'elle eut compris qu'il suffisait de respirer un grand coup et de relativiser, elle avait arpenté le village avec plus de sérénité. Et puis, mine de rien, elle avait adoré son costume de zombie, bien qu'au début, elle-même avait eu le cœur légèrement retourné en apercevant le réalisme de la chair décomposée de son corps.

Ce qui l'inquiétait en revanche, c'était encore et toujours cette histoire de vrais souvenirs. Entre l'avertissement d'Axel et la métamorphose d'Oogie Boogie, qui avait été pétrifié par la peur en se rappelant des souvenirs cachés dans son cœur, elle commençait à penser que peut-être que ce n'était pas si une bonne idée que ça d'essayer de vouloir les retrouver. Peut-être que s'ils avaient été modifiés par leur esprit au fil du temps, c'était pour une bonne raison. Elle doutait du bien-fondé de leur choix de continuer à monter les paliers de ce manoir. Mais en même temps, elle voulait vraiment se souvenir de la fille blonde. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était important.

« Oh ! »

Kairi sortit de ses pensées et invoqua sa Keyblade en apercevant la femme blonde qui se tenait devant eux. Son sourire narquois et son regard malveillant n'étaient pas annonciateurs de bonnes nouvelles. Elle se demanda combien ils étaient, encore, à se tapir dans le manoir en attendant... Quoi, d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient ? Qu'ils se souviennent ? Pourquoi ? Elle fronça les sourcils mais repoussa ses questions au fond de son esprit. Une chose à la fois.

« Tu dois être de mèche avec Axel ! » s'exclama Donald.

« Quelle perspicacité ! » dit-elle d'une voix traînante. « Moi, c'est Larxene. Vous appréciez votre séjour ici, j'espère ? Comme ce doit être de se défaire des souvenirs inutiles pour éveiller les vrais. Ceux qui sont cachés dans vos cœurs. »

Son rire était particulièrement irritant, encore plus que la voix du canard, nota-t-elle. Et elle lui inspirait encore moins confiance que le rouquin flamboyant.

« Les vrais souvenirs ? » demanda Sora.

Elle ne l'écoutait même pas, et préféra prendre une pose dramatique pour continuer sa tirade.

« Bien qu'il semble que vous ayez oublié la chose la plus importante de toutes. Quand cette pauvre fille saura que vous avez oublié son nom... Ça lui... brisera le cœur. »

Ce fut comme si une décharge lui avait traversé le corps, et elle se redressa brusquement, fixant la blonde.

« Tu la connais ? Où est-ce qu'elle est ? »

Mais la femme se contenta de rire moqueusement, la toisant malicieusement, et elle grinça des dents.

« Est-elle... ici ? » murmura l'adolescent.

Elle leur tourna le dos et fit un geste nonchalant de la main, marquant chacun de ses mots.

« Oui, elle l'est. Les méchants la retiennent prisonnière au plus profond de ce manoir. Et comm- »

« Je vous jure que si vous avez osé toucher à un seul de ses cheveux », gronda la rousse, Keyblade levée en signe clair de menace, « je vais vous le faire regretter. »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait cette agressivité soudaine, ni même pourquoi elle éprouvait soudainement un sentiment de protection si fort à l'encontre d'une fille dont elle avait oublié l'existence pendant des années, mais une chose était sûre, si elle trouvait son ancienne amie blessée, ces types en manteau noir n'allaient pas rire longtemps, elle s'en assurerait.

« Que de menaces. » se moqua son interlocutrice. « Très bien, alors, apprentie héroïne. Va la sauver. » Puis son regard se fit plus aiguisé. « Ceci dit... »

Sans prévenir, elle fonça sur Sora. Le garçon tenta tant bien que mal d'éviter ses attaques, mais elle parvint à lui asséner un coup de pied dans l'estomac, l'envoyant bouler un peu plus loin. Kairi se précipita à ses côtés, arme pointée vers leur ennemie.

« Je suis une méchante moi-même, alors vous allez devoir m'affronter. »

« Avec plaisir », gronda-t-elle en réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est... ? » questionna doucement la voix de son ami. « C'est à moi ? »

Elle tourna légèrement les yeux pour le voir tendre la main vers une étoile jaune. Elle l'avait vu tomber quand il avait essayé d'esquiver Larxene, mais elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle le regardait, elle avait une impression étrange. Comme si cet objet lui était familier, et pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait un problème, qu'il ne devrait pas être comme ça.

« Comme c'est triste... Tu le portes depuis tout ce temps et tu as oublié ? »

La voix railleuse de la femme retentit à nouveau, et elle serra les poings. Finalement, elle préférait encore la présence d'Axel, il était moins insupportable qu'elle. Dans tous les cas, quand elle voyait à quel point les deux personnes qui avaient dévoilé leur visage étaient horribles, elle avait peur de savoir ce que donnerait le comportement de l'homme qui les avait accueilli ici.

« Non, c'est impossible. Ce souvenir doit être gravé quelque part au plus profond de ton cœur, et dans celui de l'apprentie héroïne. Réfléchis bien, Sora. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Et qui te l'a donné ? »

« Na... » tenta-t-il, se battant pour trouver la suite du prénom.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et fit de même. Son nom... C'était un prénom simple et joli, elle le savait. Quelque chose qui lui ressemblait, au final. Quelque chose comme...

« Naminé. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Bravo ! Je n'aurai pas parié sur toi, Kairi, même si au final, j'aurai dû m'y attendre. »

Elle s'approcha d'eux, et pointa du doigt l'étoile d'un air condescendant.

« Oui, c'est elle qui t'a offert ce petit porte-bonheur ridicule... que tu as tout bonnement oublié. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant, vu que vous aviez même oublié son nom ! »

Le porte-bonheur, qu'elle venait de ramasser, glissa entre ses doigts, et elle le rattrapa de justesse à la fin de la chaîne, avant de prendre une pose déplorée.

« Oh, vous n'avez vraiment pas de cœur ! » Puis elle se tourna vers eux, une expression mauvaise au visage, et fusilla Sora du regard. « Tu mériterais que je détruise cette babiole. »

« Lâche ça ! »

L'adolescent avait réagi avant elle, mais Kairi avait elle aussi été prête à lui reprendre l'étoile par la force. Elle n'aurait jamais laissé cette femme imbuvable briser la seule chose qui les rattachait à Naminé. Elle lui adressa un sourire narquois, ravie d'avoir pu tourner les tables ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, et le regarda secouer sa main en grimaçant avec ravissement.

« Naminé me l'a donné. J'y tiens énormément ! »

Elle les fixa avec un regard noir, un rictus haineux déformant son visage.

« Ah oui, tu y tiens énormément ? »

Elle écarta ses bras, qui se couvrirent d'électricité et de filaments de Ténèbres, lesquels disparurent en quelques secondes pour laisser la place à une paire de couteaux aiguisés dans chacune de ses mains.

« Pourtant, il y a deux secondes, tu ne savais même pas ce que c'était ! »

Et elle s'élança vers eux, armes en avant. Ils évitèrent de justesse son attaque rapide, mais elle continua sans leur laisser de répit, les harcelant avec ses éclairs fulgurants et ses coups vicieux. Elle était beaucoup plus rapide qu'Axel, et plus mauvaise. Kairi serra les dents, ravala sa douleur, et fit de son mieux pour contre-attaquer. S'ils avaient pu vaincre Jafar et le Parasito-cage et tous les autres, alors ils viendraient à bout de Larxene. Peut-être que ce n'était pas très équilibré ni juste, un combat à deux contre un, mais du moment que ça lui permettait de survivre, elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter sur ce genre de détails. Alors elle s'allia à Sora pour la piéger autant que possible, et elle enchaîna tant bien que mal les Aquilons, les Coups de grâce, et autres techniques puissantes pour lui infliger un maximum de dégâts. A la fin du combat, ses membres tremblaient à cause des décharges qu'elle s'était reçues, et les nerfs de ses extrémités avaient tellement soufferts qu'elle ne sentait plus ses doigts ni ses orteils, mais ils avaient gagné, et ça lui suffisait pour ignorer le sang qui coulait sur sa joue et sourire de façon victorieuse à leur adversaire.

Elle para le couteau que la blonde lui envoyait d'un simple coup de Keyblade, et Sora en profita pour lui foncer dessus et tenter de l'attaquer à nouveau. La femme sauta habilement hors de sa portée avant de ricaner.

« Vous n'êtes pas si mauvais que ça finalement. Vous êtes de vrais héros. Des héros sans cœur. »

« Tais-toi ! » s'énerva l'adolescent.

 _Elle est bien placée pour parler_ , pensa la rousse, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle refusait de laisser une critique stupide et infondée provenant d'une inconnue la toucher.

« Ha, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ! Vous n'êtes que des mioches. Alors, si vous voulez jouer avec les mioches... amusez-vous donc avec ça ! »

Et elle lança une nouvelle carte bleue en sa direction. Surprise, elle parvint à la rattraper au dernier moment, manquant de la louper, et la blonde ricana à nouveau. Elle la fusilla du regard.

« J'ai créé une autre carte avec ses souvenirs. Allez, soyez de braves petits et dites merci. Ciao ! »

« Attend, Larxene ! »

Mais elle avait déjà disparue dans une arche ténébreuse, malgré l'interjection de Sora. La jeune fille grogna.

« J'espère bien qu'on ne la recroisera pas. Je n'ai jamais rencontré qui que ce soit d'aussi insupportable. Je crois que je préfère encore Axel. »

« Elle était affreuse ! » gronda son ami, sur les nerfs.

Elle lui adressa un sourire, tentant de le calmer, et posa sa main sur son bras dans un geste réconfortant.

« Ça va aller. Elle est partie. »

Il soupira, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent en même temps qu'il baissait la tête. Dingo lui jeta un regard inquiet.

« Sora ? »

« Je déteste ça. Pourquoi est-ce quelqu'un comme elle qui nous as fait nous souvenir de Naminé ? »

Elle resserra doucement son emprise sur son bras pour lui témoigner son soutien.

« Ce n'est pas important, Sora. On se souvient d'elle désormais, et c'est ça l'essentiel. Il faut qu'on la retrouve, maintenant. »

« Tu as raison. Merci, Kairi. »

« Allez, viens. On doit avancer. »

••

« Sora, ralentis un peu ! »

Kairi, sur ses talons, ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour répondre à Donald.

« On ne peut pas ! Ils ont Naminé entre leurs mains ! »

« Nous devons la sauver ! » renchérit l'adolescent.

« Eh ben... Sora et Kairi ont l'air très énervés. » fit remarquer Dingo dans son dos.

« C'est normal ! Ils viennent de se souvenir d'une de leurs amies et voilà qu'elle est en danger ! »

Elle s'arrêta juste devant la porte, carte monde en main, et fit demi-tour en réalisant que Sora ne l'avait pas rejoint. Il se trouvait en bas du petit escalier, faisant signe à leurs amis de venir à leur rencontre, amis qui s'étaient arrêtés à l'entrée de la salle pour discuter tranquillement. Elle gronda, furieuse. Naminé était en danger, et eux restaient plantés là à ne rien faire !

« Tu as raison. Si on apprenait que le Roi était en danger, on serait dans le même état. »

« Alors remuez-vous ! » s'exclama-t-elle, toute politesse envolée. « On a pas le temps de traîner ! »

Les deux animaux parlants obéirent en voyant leur mine énervée, et ensemble, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle suivante.

••

Elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir, en sortant d'Atlantica, que ses vêtements étaient trempés et sentaient à la fois l'algue et le poisson. Elle y avait déjà eu droit après Monstro, alors elle s'était résignée. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux trempés de son visage et grogna, agacée. Elle aurait bien aimé utiliser un sort Brasier pour se réchauffer et se sécher un minimum, mais elle avait peu de ne pas réussir à l'utiliser correctement et faire pire que bien. Donald n'avait pas ce problème, loin de là, et s'en donnait à cœur joie, redonnant du volume à ses plumes.

Elle se demandait ce qu'elle aurait fait, à la place d'Ariel. Est-ce qu'elle aurait choisi son ami, ou la sécurité de tout le royaume ? Elle tourna le regard vers Sora, qui s'étirait gaiement avec un sourire aux lèvres, et sut la réponse. Pour Sora, pour Riku, et pour Naminé, elle condamnerait des mondes entiers s'il le fallait. Ils étaient trop importants à ses yeux pour qu'elle soit capable de les laisser partir. C'était égoïste, et peut-être était-elle faible pour ne pas être capable de supporter l'idée de perdre un ami, mais elle était sûre qu'à la place de la sirène, elle aurait donné le trident à Ursula, aussi.

Quand elle se reconcentra sur son environnement, ce fut pour apercevoir une silhouette familière venir à leur rencontre.

« Riku ! »

Alors ils avaient eu raison, Riku était bel et bien là ! Elle sentit son cœur se gonfler sous le coup du bonheur et du soulagement. Ils l'avaient retrouvé ! Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un énorme sourire, et elle avança vers elle, ravie. Elle voulait tout savoir, comment il avait fait pour sortir du Royaume des Ténèbres, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là, comment s'était passé son aventure à lui, mais surtout, elle voulait pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, et que ce n'était pas une simple illusion. A côté d'elle, elle entendit Sora la rejoindre en courant, tout aussi heureux.

« Comment est-ce que tu es arrivé ci ? » demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Mais Riku lui adressa un regard hautain, et elle se figea net à quelques pas de lui.

« Vous n'êtes pas contents de me voir ? Dites-moi si j'interromps quelque chose, disons, de plus important. » lança-t-il moqueusement.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! » s'indigna-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il n'avait jamais été aussi désagréable avec eux, auparavant !

« Épargne-moi tes excuses. Je parie que vous m'aviez complètement oublié. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » s'offusqua à son tour l'autre adolescent. « On a fait tout ce chemin pour te retrouver ! »

« Mais plus maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? A présent, tu ne cherches plus que Naminé. »

Kairi se mordit la lèvre, se sentant coupable. Le dédain qui brillait dans son regard faisait mal, surtout qu'il n'avait pas tort. Depuis qu'elle avait appris pour Naminé, elle n'avait plus eu la moindre pensée pour son autre meilleur ami, alors que quelques heures auparavant, elle s'était juré de tout faire pour le retrouver.

« Vous vous en fichez pas mal de moi. Comme vous vous en êtes toujours fichés de ses sentiments à elle. » enchaîna-t-il.

Elle le fusilla du regard, furieuse. D'où est-ce qu'il sortait ce tas de bêtises ? Évidemment qu'ils en avaient quelque chose à faire, Riku était leur meilleur ami ! Et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils cherchaient à tout prix à sauver Naminé depuis la révélation de Larxene !

« Ceux de Naminé ? »

Elle jeta un regard à Sora, et fut surprise de voir qu'il ne bronchait pas devant les mots durs de Riku. Elle avait dû louper quelque chose, si ça semblait suffisamment normal au brun d'entendre ce genre de choses, au point qu'il ne réagissait pas. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été témoin d'une dispute violente entre eux. Certes, quand leur monde avait sombré dans les Ténèbres et qu'ils étaient partis à la recherche de leur meilleur ami à bord du gummi ship, leurs relations avaient été tendues quand ils avaient réalisé que Riku s'était allié à Maléfique et aux Sans-coeurs. Mais elle était sûre que les mots qu'ils avaient échangés n'avaient pas été spécialement mauvais. Ceci dit... Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle avait du mal à s'en souvenir. Toute leur première aventure était floue dans sa mémoire.

« Je le savais. Vous n'y avez pas pensé, hein ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous voulez voir Naminé que c'est réciproque. A vrai dire, Naminé n'a aucune envie de vous voir. »

« Ça suffit ! » s'écria-t-elle. Elle en avait plus qu'assez, de sa cruauté. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Naminé et toi êtes nos meilleurs amis, et on ne compte pas vous abandonner ! Et puis, si elle est en danger comme Larxene nous l'a dit, ça serait stupide de sa part de refuser notre aide, même si elle ne nous aimait pas ! Et pourquoi est-elle qu'elle nous en veut ? »

Elle fixa Riku, les mains tremblantes de colère, et prête à le taper pour faire rentrer un peu de bon sens dans son cerveau si besoin était. Mais il se contenta de les regarder avec mépris, pas le moins du monde touché par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Interrogez votre mémoire et essayez de vous souvenir pourquoi Naminé a quitté l'île. Si vous vous en souvenez, vous le saurez. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et tenta de se souvenir, mais en vain. Elle ne comprenait pas de quoi pouvait bien parler Riku.

« Ai-je fait... quelque chose ? C'était de ma faute ? »

La voix triste de Sora la fit se tourner vers lui, et elle vit rouge en apercevant son air défait. Non seulement leur soi-disant meilleur ami leur parlait comme s'ils n'étaient que des êtres sans importance, des moins-que-rien, mais en plus, il osait blesser Sora et s'en amuser ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait, mais elle refusait de le laisser faire. Elle invoqua sa Keyblade en même temps qu'il utilisait le pouvoir des Ténèbres pour se recouvrir de sa combinaison sombre, et attaqua.

••

« Riku ! Attend ! » s'exclama Sora en le voyant tourner les talons après leur combat.

Elle releva la tête, le souffle court, et essuya la sueur et le sang qui perlaient sur son front et menaçaient de couler dans ses yeux. Le combat avait été rude, mais ils s'en étaient sortis sans récolter trop de blessures. Elle avait espéré que ça suffirait pour remettre les idées en place à Riku, mais à en croire sa fuite, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle échangea un regard décidé avec son meilleur ami, et ils partirent à sa poursuite jusque dans la salle suivante.

Ils eurent la mauvaise surprise, en arrivant, de la découvrir totalement vide, et personne ne répondit aux cris de Sora. Quand ils le retrouveraient, elle allait le lui faire regretter, à cet idiot, de les abandonner comme ça sans explication. Mais tout de même... Sa colère s'évapora pour laisser place à la tristesse. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agissait comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pour qu'il en vienne à les détester à ce point ?

« Ça va aller ? »

Elle tenta un sourire en direction de Dingo qui venait de leur poser la question, mais à en croire son regard inquiet, il n'était pas très convaincant.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Riku... Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle aurait aimé trouver une explication, un raisonnement, n'importe quoi pour réconforter son meilleur ami, mais elle n'avait pas de réponse à sa question. Elle tendit la main et serra la sienne, à défaut d'autre chose.

« Hm... C'était vraiment étrange. On aurait dit qu'il était de nouveau sous l'emprise d'Ansem. » fit remarquer Jiminy depuis son épaule.

« Mais on s'est débarrassés d'Ansem pour de bon. »

Et ça, elle doutait un jour pouvoir l'oublier. Le combat avait été rude, et elle avait bien faillir perdre la vie plusieurs fois, tout comme Sora.

« Alors, je me demande ce qui cloche avec Riku. »

« Attendez ! Le Roi ! S'il est avec Riku, il se peut qu'il soit en danger ! »

« Vous avez raison », soupira-t-elle, se forçant à reprendre une position plus déterminée. « On doit avancer. »

Cela ne sembla pas suffire pour Sora, qui semblait toujours aussi triste et songeur.

« Sora ? » questionna Donald, inquiet.

Le criquet sauta de son épaule pour atterrir sur le sol, et les regarda avec un sourire encourageant.

« Je sais. Vous pensez que Riku n'est plus votre ami, mais c'est faux. »

« Tu crois ? » demanda-t-il, peu convaincu.

« Je sais qu'il vous a dit des choses affreuses tout à l'heure, mais souvenez-vous que nous sommes dans le Manoir Oblivion. Ici, les gens perdent progressivement la mémoire. Riku a sûrement dû oublier que vous étiez des amis proches, voilà tout. »

« Comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu oublier une chose pareille ? On est amis depuis qu'on est tout petits ! »

Elle se sentait un peu trahie et blessée par l'idée qu'il ait pu oublier à quel point ils étaient importants les uns pour les autres. Jamais elle n'aurait fait une chose pareille, elle tenait bien trop à Sora et Riku pour ça.

« Kairi, Sora, ne soyez pas triste, et trouvons un moyen pour aider Riku à retrouver la mémoire. »

Elle plissa les lèvres, ravala son chagrin, et hocha la tête d'un air déterminé. Après tout, c'était pour ça qu'elle s'était embarquée dans cette longue aventure ; pour qu'ils puissent être réunis, tous ensemble, et elle n'allait pas abandonner maintenant. Elle regarda Sora, qui semblait toujours un peu attristé par leur mauvaise rencontre. Derrière lui, elle aperçut Donald et Dingo qui échangeaient un regard.

« Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de la première promesse qu'on s'est faite ? » demanda le sorcier avec une mine enthousiaste.

« Hein ? » murmura l'adolescent, perdu par ce soudain changement de sujet.

« De toujours sourire ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux animaux parlants.

« C'est la promesse qu'on s'est faite la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés ! » continua Dingo. « On s'est promis de ne jamais oublier de continuer à sourire ! »

Elle détestait cette promesse autant qu'elle l'appréciait. Parfois, le simple fait de sourire, même quand elle n'en avait pas envie, suffisait à la remettre de bonne humeur et lui permettait d'être plus forte pour affronter les dangers qui se dressaient devant eux. En revanche, quand elle se sentait triste, cette promesse devenait un poids, une obligation qui forçait un masque souriant sur son visage alors que son cœur était lourd de chagrin. Elle savait, pour avoir aperçu plus d'un sourire forcé sur les lèvres de Sora, qu'il en était de même pour lui. Au moins, en ce cas présent, le rappel de leur promesse fut suffisant pour lui redonner un peu de sa joie naturelle, et elle en était heureuse pour lui.

••

Quel affreux garçon, gronda intérieurement Kairi. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Sora faisait pour s'entendre avec Peter Pan. Certes, l'adolescent avait toujours été amical et gentil, mais tout de même, le rouquin n'avait rien fait d'autre que de se moquer d'eux et de les prendre de haut avant de les laisser dans les ennuis. Ses ennuis à lui, en plus de ça. Après tout, Crochet ne les avait attaqués que parce qu'il pensait qu'ils étaient alliés au garçon. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il avait contre les filles ? Heureusement que Dingo avait été là pour la retenir, ou elle lui aurait fait regretter ses paroles sexistes. Elle était bien contente d'être sortie de ce monde, et si elle devait finir par oublier Peter Pan, elle n'en éprouverait pas la moindre tristesse.

Elle darda son regard sur Riku qui s'éloignait vers la sortie de la salle, et fronça les sourcils. Sora courut à sa suite, et elle lui emboîta le pas, avec toutefois moins d'enthousiasme. Elle n'était pas sûre que leur meilleur ami soit revenu à lui, surtout avec cette tenue.

« Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ? Je vous ai dit de rentrer. »

« Nous ne partirons pas avant de vous avoir sauvé, Naminé et toi. » contra Sora.

« Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir demandé de me secourir », lança-t-il dédaigneusement.

« Tant mieux, on ne te laisse pas le choix ! » gazouilla-t-elle, faussement innocente.

« Tu ne devrais même pas être là. » L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés jeta un regard de reproche à leur ami. « Quand on a fermé la porte à Kingdom Hearts, je t'ai dit de veiller sur Kairi. »

Le plus jeune prit un air coupable, et elle gronda, furieuse. D'abord Peter Pan, et maintenant Riku ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, à vouloir qu'elle retourne à la cuisine, loin des combats ?

« Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule ! Au cas où tu aurais déjà oublié, je t'ai botté les fesses il y a quelques heures ! »

« Avec l'aide de Sora, tu veux dire ? » Il secoua la tête, méprisant. « Laissez tomber. Je ne retournerai sur notre île pour rien au monde. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« Tu as pensé aux autres ? Et à tes parents ? » s'offusqua Sora.

Deux paires d'yeux dubitatifs se posèrent sur lui.

« Euh, Sora, on n'est pas beaucoup mieux pour le coup. »

Riku roula des yeux.

« Je vous laisse ces minables. C'est de l'histoire ancienne. »

Kairi vit rouge. Non seulement il se permettait d'être désagréable avec eux, mais en plus, il décidait d'abandonner leurs autres amis ? Ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches de Wakka, Tidus et Selphie que des uns les autres, mais ils avaient tout de même passé de longues après-midi ensemble à s'amuser, et ils étaient importants à leurs yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas que Riku puisse décider de les sacrifier pour... pour quoi, exactement ? Rester ici, à protéger Naminé ? Etant donné qu'elle était entre les mains de ces gens en manteau noir, il ne faisait pas un très bon travail.

« Ça suffit ! » s'exclama Sora.

La jeune fille secoua la tête et se posta devant lui.

« Je vais me débrouiller seule. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais lui prouver que je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse ! » gronda-t-elle, invoquant sa Keyblade à son tour.

« La débutante prend la grosse tête », se moqua-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard agacé.

« Je ne suis pas plus une débutante que toi ».

« Vraiment ? Tu en es sûre ? Ou est-ce le Manoir qui te fait croire ça ? »

Elle cilla, surprise et confuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Sora et moi avons reçu notre Keyblade en partant de l'île, et tu as eu ton épée à peu près au même moment. »

Il rit, moqueur.

« C'est l'effet de ce manoir à long terme. Tu finis par oublier beaucoup de choses, qu'elles soient importantes ou non. Tant mieux. Ça veut dire que tu seras peut-être une adversaire acceptable. »

Et il dégaina son arme d'un geste vif. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Sora se poster dans un coin, suffisamment loin pour ne pas gêner mais assez proche pour aider en cas de besoin, et elle lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant. Puis, une expression déterminée au visage, elle se jeta dans le combat.

••

Le combat avait été dur, et elle avait eu besoin que son ami vienne la soigner ou juste l'aider de temps en temps, mais elle s'était quand même débrouillée seule la plupart du temps, et elle en était plutôt fière, considérant qu'elle avait oublié toutes ses capacités en entrant dans le Manoir, ce qui n'avait étrangement pas semblé être le cas de Riku.

Elle sourit triomphalement, regardant son adversaire s'appuyer sur son épée pour se relever, tout en vérifiant rapidement qu'il n'avait aucune blessure grave. Peu importe l'état de leur relation pour l'instant, il restait son meilleur ami, et elle n'aurait pas hésité à le soigner si besoin, même si ça voulait dire se tirer une balle dans le pied.

« Pas trop mal. Mais ça ne change rien à ce que j'ai dit. Je ne rentrerai pas. »

« Allez, Riku », intervint Sora, un sourire tranquille au visage, comme pour l'apaiser. « Arrêtons de nous battre et allons aider Naminé ! »

« Quoi ? Ensemble ? » railla-t-il. « Ça ne m'étonne même pas de vous. Vous essayez toujours de vous insinuer dans mon cœur ! »

Il pointa son épée en direction de la gorge de leur ami, le poussant à reculer vivement, et elle matérialisa de nouveau sa Keyblade, prête à réagir.

« Attend ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Vous avez oublié ça aussi ? Vous vous en fichez. Ça a toujours été comme ça ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ?! » s'exaspéra-t-elle. « Riku ! Explique-nous ! »

L'adolescent avait déjà tourné les talons, et filait vers le palier suivant. Ils échangèrent un regard et partirent à sa poursuite sans tarder. Mais le temps qu'ils y arrivent, Riku avait de nouveau disparu. Sora soupira, avançant en traînant des pieds, et elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il les détestait autant, soudainement ? Elle regarda Jiminy.

« Tu disais que Riku avait perdu la mémoire, et que c'était pour ça qu'il agissait comme ça. Mais il se souvient de tout ! Il a parlé de Kingdom Hearts et du moment où on l'a fermé, et aussi de l'île. »

« Ne perdez pas espoir », tenta-t-il de les réconforter. « Peut-être qu'il ne se souvient que de bribes de ces événements, et qu'il a besoin du reste pour se rappeler d'à quel point vous êtes proches. »

« J'espère », soupira-t-elle.

« Je ne comprends pas. On veut tous la même chose. On veut aider Naminé, alors pourquoi se bat-on ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me fâche avec Riku, mais... » dit l'adolescent, frustré.

« D'habitude, ça ne prend pas des proportions pareilles. » compléta-t-elle.

« C'est peut-être parce que vous tenez les uns aux autres. »

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était bien du genre de Riku de les combattre et de les empêcher d'avancer dans le but de les protéger de ce qui se trouvait aux étages suivants.

« C'est ce que je me suis dit », acquiesça Sora. « Mais... peut-être pas Riku. »

Elle baissa les yeux, tout espoir envolé. Il avait raison. Si c'était le cas, leur meilleur ami n'aurait pas fait preuve d'autant de cruauté pour les faire reculer, il aurait trouvé un autre moyen.

« Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner. Vous êtes amis, vous êtes liés. Sora, Riku, Kairi et Naminé ! » s'exclama Donald avec enthousiasme.

« Je suis sûre que tout s'arrangera si vous parlez à Riku. » enchaîna le criquet sur un ton rassurant.

« Tu as raison », sourit Sora. « On a toujours été inséparables tous les quatre ! Riku, Kairi, moi, et Naminé. »

« Alors allons-y ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle se sentait stupide d'avoir pu oublier une chose pareille. Du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble tous les quatre, rien ne pourrait les arrêter. Ils trouveraient un moyen de raisonner Riku.

••

Elle se retint de rire en voyant Sora gratter son bras, là où s'étaient trouvées plusieurs piqûres d'abeilles avant qu'il ne les guérisse avec un soin, et elle enleva une feuille de ses cheveux. La Forêt des Rêves Bleus avait été un endroit étrange mais paisible et joyeux. Elle s'y était bien amusée, et avait apprécié la petite pause dans leur parcours des différents mondes tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres, malgré l'urgence de la situation. Elle espérait pouvoir y retourner, un jour.

Ils inspectèrent tous la salle du regard en entrant, mais il y n'y avait personne pour les y accueillir, pour une fois. Ils poussèrent en chœur un soupir soulagé.

« Où est passé Riku ? » questionna Donald.

« Il en a sûrement assez de se battre avec vous ! » proposa Dingo.

« Espérons-le. » sourit l'adolescent.

Ce fut d'un pas tranquille qu'ils passèrent au palier suivant, l'esprit joyeux.

« Waouh, c'est le dixième palier. On est vraiment très haut ! »

« Ça signifie qu'on a dû perdre dix niveaux de nos souvenirs. »

Kairi soupira. Elle aurait préféré ne pas y penser, et continuer leur ascension avec entrain, mais Jiminy avait raison. Leur situation n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

« Sora, il est encore temps. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait faire demi-tour ? » continua l'insecte.

« Impossible. Ça serait trahir une vieille promesse. » répondit-il.

Elle jeta un regard indigné au criquet.

« Et même sans ça, on ne peut pas abandonner Riku et Naminé ! Et votre Roi, alors ? »

Donald acquiesça vigoureusement à côté d'elle, et Jiminy prit un air penaud. Elle enregistra seulement alors les paroles de son ami et se tourna vers lui.

« De quelle promesse tu parles ? »

« Sur l'île, j'ai promis à Naminé de la protéger coûte que coûte. Mais j'avais oublié... Je ne m'en suis souvenu qu'après avoir oublié tout le reste ! Une promesse entre nous deux. C'est pour ça que je dois rester. Maintenant que je m'en souviens, je dois tenir cette promesse. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Dans ce cas, c'est parti. Allons sauver Naminé. »

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte, et Sora sortit une carte.

« C'est notre dernière carte monde. J'espère qu'ils nous en donneront d'autres après. » dit-il avant de la brandir.

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous donnent les cartes, d'ailleurs ?_ songea-t-elle. _Si elles nous mènent à Naminé, ils devraient plutôt vouloir les garder pour eux. Ce n'est pas logique._ Un mauvais pressentiment lui tordait le ventre, et à nouveau, elle entendit ce murmure, quasiment inaudible, lui recommandant de faire demi-tour.

••

Elle leva le regard vers l'énorme château qui se dressait devant eux. C'était étrange, mais il lui semblait vaguement familier. Ces imposantes tours, les ombres menaçantes qu'elles projetaient, les débris qui s'accumulaient... Elle avait l'impression d'être déjà venue ici, et que sa précédente visite n'avait pas été très agréable. Elle fronça les sourcils et se reprit. Elle se faisait juste des idées.

« J'entends des voix ! Je me demande qui c'est. »

Elle jeta un regard à Dingo avant de tendre l'oreille à son tour. Jiminy sauta de son épaule et s'approcha de l'ouverture.

« Chut ! » murmura-t-il. « Ils ont l'air de se disputer. »

Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, et aperçut une énorme Bête parler à une magnifique femme en robe dorée. Elle n'aurait su dire si elle était plus surprise par le fait que la Bête savait parler, ou qu'il portait un pantalon et une longue cape. Même si ce genre de choses ne devrait plus la déstabiliser depuis le temps, songea-t-elle en apercevant Donald se glisser à côté d'elle.

« Mais Belle, je ne comprends pas ! » gronda l'énorme créature.

Elle eut peur, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il veuille s'en prendre à la femme, mais elle fut vite rassurée.

« Je suis venu ici pour te sauver ! » continua-t-il, désespéré.

« La Bête... » soupira-t-elle. « Je ne t'ai rien demandé. »

Kairi grimaça, compatissante. Si vraiment la Bête avait fait tout ce chemin pour sauver cette femme, entendre des paroles aussi dures à son arrivée ne devait pas être agréable à supporter.

« De toute façon, je ne repartirai pas avec toi. Tu perds ton temps. »

« Belle, as-tu perdu la raison ? » s'écria-t-il, furieux. « Pourquoi resterais-tu avec cette sorcière ? »

Elle lui tourna à nouveau le dos.

« Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Va-t'en, avant que Maléfique ne te trouve ! »

Et sur ce, elle repartit dans le château. L'énorme bête fit un mouvement pour la retenir avant de laisser tomber son bras, les épaules voûtées d'un air découragé. La jeune fille sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha de lui, inquiète.

« Belle, pourquoi ? » l'entendit-elle murmurer.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, mais est-ce ça va ? » demanda Sora.

« Ne sois pas triste », tenta de le réconforter Donald. « Elle avait sûrement une bonne raison de dire ça. »

« Inutile de vous apitoyer », gronda la Bête. « Personne n'aimera jamais un monstre comme moi. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire. De près, il avait l'air vraiment effrayant, mais avec ce qu'ils venaient de voir et la tristesse qu'elle apercevait dans son regard, elle ne parvenait pas à en avoir peur.

« Elle a parlé d'une sorcière, non ? Peut-être qu'elle essaye de te faire partir pour que cette Maléfique ne puisse pas te faire de mal », proposa-t-elle. « Ne perds pas espoir. »

Ses mots ne l'atteignirent pas, et il partit en sens inverse, le visage défait.

« Le pauvre... » murmura Dingo. « J'aurai aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui. »

« Essayons de trouver cette Belle et de lui parler, pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire », proposa-t-elle.

Tout au long de leur parcours, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir ce sentiment de déjà-vu qui lui collait à la peau. Elle était déjà venue ici, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper, et pourtant, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Peut-être que le Manoir le lui avait fait oublier. Ce n'était pas si mal, d'ailleurs, car elle sentait que sa visite dans cet endroit avait été affreuse, comme si quelque chose d'horrible était arrivé ici. Même en l'ayant oublié, elle parvenait encore à ressentir une profonde tristesse qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Elle espérait qu'ils sortiraient bientôt de cet endroit, pour que cette douleur disparaisse.

Ce fut d'humeur morose qu'elle pénétra dans la bibliothèque à la suite de ses amis, à moitié plongée dans ses pensées.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Avez-vous été enlevés aussi ? »

La voix de Belle la fit reprendre pied dans la réalité.

« Pas vraiment... C'est une longue histoire. Attends ! Alors tu as été enlevée ? Tu es là contre ton gré ? » s'exclama Sora, inquiet.

« Oui... Oui, Maléfique, la sorcière m'a obligée à venir dans cet endroit. Je suis toute seule ici. Je n'ai que les livres pour tromper ma solitude. Et... Il y a lui. Oh, ce qu'il m'a manqué. »

Kairi sourit, soulagée. C'était bien ce qu'elle avait pensé. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à sauver Belle, et elle pourrait retrouver la Bête et lui redonner le sourire.

« On pourrait aller le rejoindre, alors », dit-elle.

Mais la femme secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas. Sinon... »

Un grincement soudain la fit sursauter, et elle prit un air affolé.

« Oh non, la voilà ! Cachez-vous, vite ! »

« Que- »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Vite, cachez-vous ! »

Suivant ses conseils, Kairi attrapa le bras de Dingo qui tardait à réagir et fila en direction des escaliers. Sora et Donald parvinrent à se cacher dans un renfoncement, et ils les rejoignirent juste à temps pour entendre Belle adresser la parole à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Oh... Bonjour, Maléfique. Que viens-tu faire ici ? »

« Il est venu, non ? »

La voix qui lui répondit était à la fois autoritaire et sournoise.

« Il est venu, non ? Il a risqué sa vie pour venir te sauver, alors pourquoi l'as-tu repoussé ? »

« Je ne veux pas de son aide. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Tu le sais très bien. Je ne tomberai pas dans ton piège ! »

Elle grimaça, et espéra que l'audace de Belle n'allait pas se retourner contre elle. De ce qu'elle avait compris, cette Maléfique n'était pas du genre à laisser passer la moindre trace d'insolence. Elle se prépara à partir à la rescousse de la jeune femme en cas de besoin.

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Je vais t'obliger à le supplier de t'aider ! »

Ni une ni deux, elle sortit de sa cachette et courut en direction des deux femmes, précédée de peu par Sora. Mais le temps qu'ils y arrivent, elles avaient disparu dans un éclat de flammes vertes.

« Non ! Elle a disparu ! » s'horrifia l'adolescent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Dingo.

« On va l'aider ! » répondit-elle.

Ils partirent à toute allure vers la sortie, le cœur battant d'inquiétude.

••

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Appelle-le au secours ! »

« Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire de mal ! »

Kairi haleta, le ventre tendu de douleur par son point de côté. Elle pouvait entendre la discussion des deux femmes, mais elle était encore trop loin pour pouvoir interférer. Sora semblait souffrir un peu moins, et à nouveau, elle se morigéna d'avoir préféré passer tous ces après-midi sur l'île à jouer à l'arbitre au lieu de participer aux courses des deux garçons.

« Alors, je vais te faire hurler ! Cet idiot accourra dès qu'il entendra tes cris. »

« Ça suffit ! » s'écria Sora.

Il s'arrêta net derrière elles, et la jeune fille se stoppa à son niveau. Malgré son souffle court et ses jambes tremblantes, elle se força à prendre une position d'attaque, Keyblade en main. Dingo se mit à côté d'elle, la protégeant à moitié derrière son bouclier, et elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

« La Bête n'est pas ton seul souci ! »

La sorcière se tourna vers eux et les fixa froidement. Son sceptre en main, elle fit un mouvement menaçant.

« Disparaissez, morveux ! Tout ceci ne vous concerne pas. »

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage verdâtre.

« A moins, bien sûr, que vous ne vouliez hurler, vous aussi ! Oui, c'est parfait... Quand cette brute entendra vos cris de terreur, il tombera dans mes griffes ! »

« C'est inutile, Maléfique ! » rugit le concerné en atterrissant lourdement à leurs côtés.

« Tu es là ! » s'exclama Belle, ravie. Puis son visage prit une expression désespérée. « Non, il ne faut pas ! Je t'ai dit de partir d'ici ! Laisse-moi ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! »

« Belle... »

« C'est affreux de lui dire ça. » fit remarquer Jiminy.

« Bien. Si c'est ce que tu désires, je comprends. »

« Quoi ? Non ! Elle dit juste ça pour te protéger, tu ne peux pas l'abandonner ! » s'offusqua la jeune fille.

La Bête continua sans se soucier de son interruption.

« Mon apparence hideuse est ma punition pour avoir été égoïste et incapable d'aimer. Transformé en monstre et détesté de tous, je n'en suis devenu que plus cruel. Puis je t'ai connu, Belle. Tu es la seule qui m'aies accepté. Peu à peu, tu as réchauffé mon cœur de pierre. Je chéris le souvenir des instants passés à tes côtés. Je ne les oublierai jamais. Je ne peux pas te laisser ici, même si tu dois me haïr pour ça. Ce sera mon dernier acte égoïste. »

Est-ce qu'elle en serait capable, elle aussi ? Une fois qu'ils auraient retrouvé Riku et Naminé, est-ce qu'elle pourrait les emmener de force sur les Iles, quitte à devoir subir leur haine tout le reste de sa vie après ça ? Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle serait capable de vivre avec un tel poids sur le cœur. Toutefois... Si c'était la seule solution pour que ses meilleurs amis puissent être libres et en sécurité, alors elle le ferait, même si elle devait en souffrir après.

« La Bête... » murmura tristement la femme.

« Eh bien... » s'amusa Maléfique. « Qui pourrait croire qu'une telle laideur cache une telle grandeur d'âme. Voilà qui change tout. La Bête, je m'emparerai de ton cœur à la place de celui de Belle ! »

Son sceptre s'illumina d'une lueur verte sombre tandis qu'elle faisait de grands gestes.

« Non ! Pitié ! » s'écria Belle, avant de s'élancer vers son compagnon.

Une boule d'énergie se dirigea à toute vitesse vers ce dernier, et Kairi ouvrit de grands yeux, affolée. Elle tenta de courir vers eux, pour essayer de les protéger, mais elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à arriver à temps, surtout avec ses jambes flageolantes. Elle ne put que regarder, impuissante, la brune s'interposer et se prendre le sort en plein poitrine. En quelques secondes, son corps avait disparu, et son cœur flottait et s'envolait devant une Bête horrifié, brillant d'une lumière pure.

« Tant pis pour le plan de rechange », soupira la sorcière. « Le cœur de Belle fera l'affaire. Ses paroles ne reflétaient pas ses vrais sentiments. » Elle rit, méprisante. « Elle t'aime, la Bête ! Son cœur brûle pour toi, je le sens ! »

« Monstre ! » gronda le concerné. « Libère le cœur de Belle ! »

Et Kairi comprenait soudainement pourquoi il était surnommé la Bête. Son regard était devenu fou de rage, ses babines retroussées sur des dents pointues et ses griffes tressaillantes reflétaient la lueur des bougies. Il avait tout l'air d'un démon sorti d'un livre de contes de fée, de ceux qui veulent dévorer vivantes des familles entières et que seule la mort pouvait arrêter. Il se jeta sur elle avec un rugissement assourdissant, mais Maléfique disparut dans une gerbe de flammes avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre.

« Où est-elle ? » cria-t-il.

« Elle est partie par-là ! » s'exclama Sora, en pointant une salle du doigt. « C'est là-bas que son ombre a disparu. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda la Bête.

« Pas le temps de discuter ! Il faut la suivre ! »

Elle acquiesça. Ils devaient se dépêcher de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir, ou pire, utiliser le cœur de Belle et la condamner à tout jamais.

« Vous allez m'aider ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Et comment ! Après ce que tu as dit, nous devons absolument t'aider ! » confirma Dingo.

« Allons retrouver ta lumière », sourit-elle.

« D'accord ! »

••

Ils entrèrent en courant dans la sombre Chapelle. Après ça, se promit-elle en essuyant son front trempé de sueur, elle allait se poser dans un coin, et ne plus bouger pendant plusieurs heures, le temps que ses jambes redeviennent à nouveau fonctionnelles. Elle avait l'impression qu'elles s'étaient transformées en coton.

« Tu as bien fait de venir, la Bête », déclara Maléfique. « En récompense, je vais te dire pourquoi Belle t'a rejeté. Ma magie noire nécessite les cœurs les plus purs. Et Belle était parfaite. »

Elle baissa son regard moqueur sur Kairi, qui se figea, surprise et mal-à-l'aise.

« Peut-être que si tu étais arrivée plus tôt, c'est toi qui j'aurai choisi. »

Elle se reconcentra sur la Bête.

« Au fond de son cœur, son amour pour toi brûlait d'un feu extraordinaire. Mais elle a deviné mes plans. En niant son amour pour toi, elle mettait son cœur hors de mon atteinte. »

« Mais elle m'a sauvé ! Elle m'a protégé ! »

« Elle n'a pas pu cacher ses vrais sentiments », dit Sora.

« Assez ! » gronda la créature. « Libère son cœur, Maléfique ! Sinon... »

Maléfique éclata de rire.

« Sorcière ! Je perds patience ! »

« Tu ne vois donc pas pourquoi je te révèle tout cela ? » continua-t-elle, amusée. « Tu crois que c'est par pure bonté d'âme ? Je l'ai fait pour effacer tes doutes. Ton cœur commence à brûler d'amour pour Belle. Je vais m'emparer de ton cœur, monstre ! »

« Sûrement pas ! » s'exclama la jeune fille, Keyblade tendue.

Les yeux de la femme se plissèrent, et elle les regarda froidement.

« Vous osez me défier ? Pauvres fous ! »

Son corps fut enveloppé de flammes vertes et de Ténèbres, et quand elles s'évaporèrent enfin, ce fut pour leur laisser découvrir un immense dragon noir. Elle resserra sa prise sur la garde de son arme, soudainement moins confiante. Elle avait toujours rêvé de voir un vrai dragon, surtout depuis qu'elle avait commencé à parcourir les mondes et qu'elle avait réalisé qu'ils existaient vraiment quelque part. Mais maintenant que c'était fait, elle aurait préféré que ça se fasse dans de meilleures conditions, et que le dragon ne soit pas en réalité une sorcière qui voulait leur mort.

••

Elle posa un regard ravi sur le cœur de Belle qui descendait lentement vers eux. Derrière, le cadavre du dragon finissait de s'évaporer, et elle retint une grimace en voyant les nombreuses brûlures qu'il lui avait laissé et qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de guérir. De toute façon, son corps entier la faisait souffrir, alors elle n'aurait pas su dire où exactement se trouvaient ses blessures. Et il y avait plus important.

« Belle ! » s'écria la Bête.

Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. Elle aperçut le visage de l'énorme créature, et fut à la fois surprise et ravie du changement. Ses yeux brillaient de joie, et ses lèvres étaient étirées en un sourire doux qui cachait ses dents. C'était adorable à voir, et elle était contente pour eux.

« Le ciel soit loué. » murmura-t-il.

« Pardonne-moi. J'étais obligée d'être cruelle envers toi. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à cacher mes sentiments... »

« C'est à moi de m'excuser. Un instant, j'ai douté de toi. Je veux oublier à tout jamais ce sentiment de colère et de solitude. »

« N'y pense plus. Et remplaçons ces tristes moments par de joyeux souvenirs ! »

« Belle... »

« Ça commence à sentir l'eau de rose ici ! » s'amusa Dingo.

Elle pouffa mais acquiesça.

« Allons-y, laissons-les en paix. »

« Bonne idée ! Allons-nous-en ! » renchérit Donald.

Avec un dernier regard pour le couple, ils tournèrent les talons et sortirent de la Chapelle. Elle s'étira en arrivant dehors, et se massa les mollets.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal aux jambes ! » se plaignit-elle.

« Et moi alors », grogna le sorcier.

« C'est sûr qu'avec tes petites pattes, tu as dû faire encore plus d'efforts que nous pour rester à notre niveau », se moqua-t-elle.

« Tu vas voir ! »

Elle esquiva de justesse son éclair, et éclata de rire, rapidement suivie par Sora et Dingo, tandis que le concerné criait sa colère.

« Bon, allons-y », sourit l'adolescent lorsqu'ils furent tous calmés.

Elle hocha de la tête et lui emboîta le pas, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Elle était sur le point de traverser la porte à son tour quand elle fut prise de vertige, et soudainement, elle se retrouva plongée dans le noir. La seule lumière provenait du sol. C'était un énorme vitrail rond qui la représentait, les yeux fermés et l'air paisible, sa Keyblade en main, et entourée de cercles à l'image de ses amis. Elle pouvait voir Sora, Riku, Donald et Dingo, et aussi Naminé. Elle était sûre de n'avoir jamais vu cet endroit étrange, mais malgré tout, elle s'y sentait à l'aise.

« Je suis désolée. »

Elle se tourna vivement pour apercevoir une jeune fille blonde en robe blanche se tenir à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle resta confuse quelques instants avant de la reconnaître.

« Naminé ! »

La concernée prit un air triste et baissa le regard.

« Je suis désolée, Kairi. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'intrigua-t-elle.

« C'est de ma faute. Je- »

Elle s'arrêta net, et son expression devint effrayée.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Vous devez partir. »

« Quoi ? Non ! On ne va pas te laisser ici ! »

« Il le faut. Ce n'est pas grave. Le plus important, c'est que vous partiez tout de suite. Quittez le Manoir Oblivion. »

Mais Kairi venait d'être spectatrice de la même situation entre Belle et la Bête, et elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Non. On ne partira pas sans toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, Naminé, tout ira bien. »

La blonde secoua la tête, désespérée.

« Tu ne comprends pas. C'est trop dangereux. S'ils vous attrapent- »

« Sora et moi arriverons à nous débrouiller. On va s'en sortir, et on va venir te chercher. »

« Kairi- »

« Je te le promets. »

Naminé soupira d'un air résigné, puis lui adressa un sourire triste.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Pourqu- »

« Hé, Kairi ! »

Elle cligna des yeux, et d'un coup, elle était de retour à la Forteresse oubliée, et Sora la fixait d'un air inquiet.

« Alors, tu viens ? »

« Naminé m'a parlé. » lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

Il lui jeta un regard perplexe.

« Comment ça ? Tu n'as pas bougé pourtant. Ça fait deux minutes que tu regardes dans le vide, justement. »

« Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible. J'étais dans cet endroit, avec un énorme vitrail, et Naminé était là. »

« Sur ton Palier de l'Éveil ? Pourquoi ? »

« Elle veut qu'on fasse demi-tour. »

« Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi ? »

« Elle ne me l'a pas dit. Elle n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« On ne part pas sans elle. »

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit. »

Il lui adressa un énorme sourire soulagé, et elle lui tapa le bras.

« Tu croyais quoi, que j'allais partir et abandonner deux de mes meilleurs amis ici juste parce qu'ils me le demandent ? » Elle roula des yeux. « Allons-y. »

••

Elle n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais elle était presque contente de revoir les murs blancs des paliers du Manoir Oblivion. La Forteresse oubliée lui rappelait trop de sentiments tristes enfouis dans son cœur et d'impressions désagréables tout juste hors d'atteinte de sa mémoire. Cet endroit n'était pas vraiment mieux, mais au moins, elle savait pourquoi.

Un portail de Ténèbres apparut devant eux, et elle se mit sur ses gardes. L'homme qui venait d'arriver était... singulier. C'était le seul mot auquel elle pouvait penser qui n'était pas négatif. Il avait des cheveux blonds ternes qui retombaient tristement de chaque côté de sa tête, des pommettes fortement marquées sur un visage très fin, des yeux verts sinistres et un air arrogant. En d'autres mots, il n'inspirait pas la confiance, et n'était pas le genre de personne à qui elle confierait la vie d'un ami.

« Qui es-tu ? » s'exclama Sora.

« Je suis Vexen. Je viens exiger mon dû, Sora, Kairi. »

Elle se tendit, prête à attaquer. Hors de question qu'elle laisse cet homme louche s'approcher à moins de deux mètres de son ami, ou d'elle-même. Il était l'image même de l'homme étrange duquel les enfants ne devaient pas s'approcher pour leur bien.

« Son dû ? Vous lui devez quelque chose ? » demanda Dingo d'un air inquiet.

« Bien sûr que non ! » répondit-il.

Elle secoua la tête avec une grimace dégoûtée. Elle préférait encore devoir quelque chose à Peter Pan plutôt qu'à cet homme.

« Oh, mais si ! » insista le blond. « C'est grâce à moi que vous avez retrouvé votre ancien ami. »

« Tu veux dire que... »

« Oui, c'est moi qui vous ai amené Riku. »

Elle se redressa, furieuse, en comprenant. C'était de sa faute, alors ! Sora sembla penser la même chose, car une expression de colère couvrit son visage.

« Alors, c'est toi qui... C'est toi qui le contrôles ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » s'énerva-t-il.

« Nul besoin que vous sachiez où est Riku. » se contenta de dire l'homme, sans répondre à sa question. « Après tout... Pourquoi gâcherais-je vos derniers instants ? »

Elle aperçut la glace recouvrir sa main avant qu'elle ne laisse place à son bouclier, et comprit qu'elle allait devoir se reposer sur la magie. Avec un froncement de sourcils agacé face au sourire perturbant de leur adversaire, elle chargea, le bout de sa Keyblade rougeoyant déjà.

••

Pour quelqu'un dont l'arme était un bouclier, Vexen était un bon combattant. Ses sorts de glace étaient affreux, et elle ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts à force d'avoir été enfermé dans ses blocs de glace redoutables, sans parler des pics qu'il envoyait de temps en temps qui lui avaient lacéré la peau de nombreuses fois, laissant des plaies sanglantes dans leur passage. En d'autres mots, elle était épuisée et meurtrie, et plus que ravie que le combat soit fini. Elle n'aurait pas duré encore longtemps. Si leurs prochains adversaires allaient être plus forts que ça, il faudrait qu'elle retourne dans un ancien monde s'entraîner, où elle n'y arriverait jamais.

« Comme je le pensais, vous ne vous laisserez pas tuer si facilement. » fit-il, l'air agacé, en faisant disparaître son bouclier.

« Comme si nous pouvions perdre face à toi ! » s'exclama Sora en pointant sa Keyblade vers lui.

 _Euh, oui, on peut_ , se retint de lâcher sarcastiquement Kairi. Mais un coup d'oeil en direction de son ami lui apprit qu'il était dans un meilleur état qu'elle, que ce soit au niveau endurance ou santé. Elle allait vraiment devoir s'entraîner et se pousser à fond si elle voulait être pouvoir se mettre au même niveau que lui et être capable de battre leurs adversaires.

L'homme lui jeta un regard moqueur avant de répondre, et elle grinça des dents, furieuse.

« C'est ce que nous verrons. »

Il se reconcentra sur Sora, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

« Tu n'as rien remarqué ? Durant le combat, j'ai fouillé au plus profond de ta mémoire. Et regarde ce que j'ai trouvé... Une carte créée avec tous les souvenirs scellés sur l'autre face de ton cœur. »

Et il lui envoya la carte avant de disparaître dans une arche ténébreuse. Sora la rattrapa avant de partir après lui, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

« L'autre face... de ton cœur ? » répéta Kairi, perplexe. « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

Il la regarda, tout aussi perdu qu'elle.

« Pas le moins du monde. »

« Une carte créée avec les souvenirs scellés sur l'autre face de ton cœur ? » demanda Jiminy. « Je me demande à quoi elle sert. »

« On va le savoir bientôt », dit Sora. « C'est la seule carte qu'il nous reste. On ne peut plus reculer. »

 _Non_ , murmura la voix de Naminé dans son esprit.

 _Si_ , répondit-elle avec conviction, avant de franchir la porte.

••

La jeune fille regarda tout autour d'elle, intriguée. Elle était sûre de ne jamais avoir mis les pieds ici, elle s'en serait souvenue. Ce monde avait l'air très banal, les seuls habitants semblaient être des êtres humains normaux, de ce qu'elle voyait. Ils étaient arrivés sur une petite place, probablement le centre-ville à en croire le regroupement de magasins. Elle pouvait apercevoir un tram se diriger lentement vers eux, et elle le fixa, émerveillée. Elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Peut-être qu'elle arriverait à convaincre les autres de faire un tour avant de partir. Ça serait une bonne façon de repérer les Sans-coeurs qui traînaient, et de profiter du magnifique coucher de soleil. Il était presque aussi beau que ceux qu'elle avait pu regarder avec Sora et Riku sur les Iles.

« Oh... Où sommes-nous, Sora ? » interrogea Dingo.

« Hm... Je n'en sais rien... Je ne suis jamais venu ici. » répondit le concerné d'un air perplexe.

« Moi non plus. » dit Donald.

« C'est louche ! » intervint Jiminy en sautant au sol. « Jusqu'ici, nous ne sommes allés que dans des endroits dont Sora se souvenait. »

« Oui, mais je ne me souviens absolument pas de celui-ci. »

« Et puis, nous ne nous sommes jamais séparés depuis notre rencontre, donc si tu étais venu sur ce monde, je devrais m'en souvenir aussi, non ? » fit-elle remarquer.

« Vous avez peut-être oublié tous les deux. » supposa le sorcier.

« C'est affreux. Nos souvenirs ont presque complètement disparu. » s'horrifia le criquet.

Les deux autres animaux parlants prirent une pose déconfite, et elle-même grimaça. Si effectivement, ils avaient tous les deux oubliés un monde entier, ça commençait à devenir vraiment problématique, et il faudrait qu'ils trouvent vite une solution.

« Ça va aller », sourit Sora. « Regardez... »

Il tendit la main vers eux pour leur montrer une grosse étoile jaune.

« Le porte-bonheur de Naminé ! » s'exclama le Capitaine.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et le rangea dans sa poche.

« Un souvenir précieux est lié à cet objet. Un soir, quand Naminé et moi étions petits, il y a eu une pluie de météorites. Naminé s'est mise à pleurer. Elle a dit 'Et si une étoile filante percutait les îles ?'. Je lui ai répondu : 'Si une étoile filante s'approche, je la renverrai dans l'espace !' En même temps, je faisais tournoyer mon épée en bois. Naminé a souri et a dit 'Merci.' Ensuite, elle m'a donné ça. »

C'était étrange, mais ce souvenir lui semblait vaguement familier, comme si elle l'avait vécu auparavant. C'était stupide. Sora l'aurait dit, si elle avait été là. C'était sûrement le Manoir qui trompait sa mémoire.

« Naminé a dit qu'elle l'avait depuis qu'elle était toute petite. »

« Et elle te l'a donné ? Waouh... » s'étonna Donald.

« Oui. Alors, je lui ai promis ça : 'A partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui te porterai bonheur.' Mais un jour, Naminé a quitté les îles... Et je l'avais oubliée pendant tout ce temps. Je l'ai trahie... »

Elle fronça les sourcils et le tapa sur le bras. Le regard offusqué que Sora lui jeta la fit sourire malgré elle.

« Arrête de penser à ça. C'est normal de s'en vouloir de l'avoir oubliée, c'était notre amie, mais ne reste pas bloquée là-dessus. Je suis sûre qu'elle nous a pardonné. Cherchons plutôt un moyen de vite la retrouver, d'accord ? »

« Tu as raison. » approuva-t-il en souriant.

••

Elle fixa le grand manoir qui se dressait devant eux. Il était beaucoup plus petit et normal que le Manoir Oblivion, et elle en était stupidement rassurée, bien qu'il ne soit pas moins sinistre. Elle se demanda ce qu'ils étaient censés faire ici. Est-ce que quelque chose d'important était arrivé ici, quelque chose dont ils devaient se souvenir ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Dingo à Sora, la sortant de ses interrogations.

« C'est vraiment étrange. Je suis sûr de ne pas connaître cet endroit, et pourtant, il me paraît familier... »

« C'est bizarre, je n'ai pas cette impression. » dit-elle.

« Peut-être que Sora s'en souvient mieux que toi », réfléchit Donald.

Mais l'adolescent secouait la tête.

« Non. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds ici, c'est ça qui est étrange. »

« Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas juste comme pour Naminé ? » insista le chevalier.

« Non, c'est différent. Pour Naminé... Mes souvenirs me revenaient par brides, petit à petit. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Ce n'est pas un souvenir. C'est plutôt une sensation de déjà-vu. »

« Un petit coup de blues ? » résonna soudainement la voix de Vexen.

Elle sursauta et invoqua sa Keyblade, le cherchant du regard. Elle détestait vraiment cette façon qu'avaient les hommes en noir à se cacher et à se téléporter tranquillement avec leurs portails de Ténèbres. Elle le vit apparaître devant les grilles du Manoir, et se tendit, prête à se défendre. Comme prévu, elle s'était bien entraînée sur le chemin, et était plus confiante en ses capacités.

« J'ai une question pour toi, Sora. De tes souvenirs de Naminé ou de ceux de cet endroit... Lesquels te paraissent le plus réel ? »

« Ceux de Naminé, bien sûr ! Peu importe ce que je ressens, ce doit être une de tes ruses ! »

Une expression de plaisir malsain se peignit sur le visage de l'homme tandis qu'il ricanait.

« La mémoire peut être si cruelle. Si elle se tait, on oublie tout. Et si elle parle, elle enchaîne nos cœurs. »

« Assez avec ces énigmes ! »

Mais ces paroles lui avaient rappelé leur précédente conversation, et après quelques moments d'hésitation, elle décida de poser la question. Elle n'avait rien à perdre, de toute façon.

« Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, 'l'autre face de son cœur' ? »

Il lui sourit d'un air presque fier, et elle retint un frisson de dégoût. Elle ne tenait pas à s'attirer sa sympathie, loin de là.

« Bonne question. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce lieu a été créé à partir d'une autre face de la mémoire de Sora. Le souvenir de cet endroit n'existe que sur l'autre face de son cœur. C'est ton cœur qui s'en souvient. »

Elle tenta de réfléchir à tout ça. Le cœur de Sora ? Mais le cœur de Sora n'avait jamais visité cet endroit, il en était sûr. A moins que... Non, même quand il s'était transformé en Sans-coeur, Sora n'avait jamais quitté la Forteresse oubliée. Vexen mentirait, alors ? C'était un étrange mensonge pourtant, suffisamment étrange pour qu'ils aient tendance à ne pas y croire. Soit c'était un très mauvais manipulateur, soit il disait bel et bien la vérité. Kairi ne savait pas trop que croire.

« C'est faux ! Je ne connais pas cet endroit ! »

Le combattant de glace posa son regard sur elle.

« Et toi, jeune fille, as-tu une hypothèse ? »

« Je... Non. »

Il eut l'air déçu, et claqua de la langue.

« Quel dommage. » Il reporta son regard sur l'adolescent. « Si vous restez captifs de ses souvenirs et refusez d'écouter ce qui se trouve réellement dans vos cœurs, alors autant les jeter. Vous n'êtes pas des Maîtres de la Keyblade. Vous n'êtes que les esclaves d'une mémoire faussée. » Il prit un air arrogant. « Oui, exactement comme mon Riku. »

Son bouclier apparut à son bras en une myriade de morceaux de glace, et elle releva son arme, sur la défensive.

« Votre existence ne vaut rien ! » s'exclama-t-il, agacé.

« Comme 'ton' Riku ? » répéta Sora.

Elle gronda furieusement.

« L'existence de Sora et la mienne valent bien plus que celle d'un pervers détraqué comme toi ! » claqua-t-elle.

« Ça suffit ! » s'écria le Porteur de Keyblade en même temps. « C'est toi qui as changé Riku ! Tu ne dis que des mensonges ! Je ne jetterai jamais mon cœur ! »

Il invoqua sa Keyblade à son tour, et elle vit Dingo et Donald sortir leurs armes respectives.

« Nous allons t'anéantir et sauver Riku et Naminé. Voilà ce qu'il y a dans mon cœur ! »

Elle se jeta sur leur adversaire sans plus attendre.

••

« Vous avez une telle force, même à la merci de vos souvenirs... » haleta le perdant.

Vexen se trouvait à quatre pattes, la tête baissée et crachant du sang au sol. Elle s'en sentit satisfaite. Personne ne pouvait jouer avec les souvenirs de Riku, et insulter Sora, sans subir de représailles de sa part.

« Arrête avec ça ! Rétablis Riku ! » s'exclama Sora.

L'homme éclata soudainement de rire, et darda un regard moqueur sur eux.

« Le rétablir ? Le Riku dont tu parles est destiné à succomber aux Ténèbres. »

Il se redressa lentement, à force de grognements de douleur, et pointa le doigt en leur direction.

« C'est aussi ce qui vous attend tous les deux ! Si vous continuez à chercher Naminé, l'entrave se resserrera. Vous perdrez votre cœur et deviendrez les pantins de Marluxia ! »

« Marluxia ? Qu'a à avoir Naminé avec - »

« Comment ça, les pantins de Marl- »

Ils furent coupés dans leurs questions par l'apparition d'un chakram enflammé qui les frôla pour aller s'écraser contre Vexen. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse avec un cri de douleur, et elle retint une grimace en voyant les plaies et brûlures que l'arme avait laissées en travers de son torse au passage. Kairi se retourna brusquement pour voir Axel se redresser de sa position d'attaque avec un sourire en coin narquois.

« Axel ! » s'écria Sora.

« Salut, les gamins. Je vous interromps ? »

Le combattant de glace se releva péniblement en grognant.

« Axel, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suis ici pour t'empêcher d'en dire trop... En éliminant ton existence. »

« Non, ne fais pas ça ! » supplia le blond.

Alors il disait bel et bien la vérité, sur cette histoire de cœur, de faux souvenirs et de pantins. Et Axel ne voulait pas qu'ils en apprennent trop. Mais Vexen, lui, était prêt à tout leur expliquer. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour prendre sa décision. Cette histoire était bien trop louche, et elle voulait en savoir plus, pour être prête lorsqu'ils arriveraient au treizième palier et iraient secourir Naminé. Elle se posta devant l'homme, Keyblade levé, et posa un regard plein de défi sur le rouquin. Elle ne laisserait pas sa seule chance de découvrir la vérité lui glisser entre les doigts sans bouger.

« Kairi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Axel lui adressa un sourire froid.

« Es-tu sûre de toi, Princesse ? Veux-tu vraiment risquer de perdre ta vie pour un simple Simili ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard confus. Elle n'avait jamais entendu ce mot pendant son voyage, elle en était sûre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Simili ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nous sommes des Similis. Nous ne sommes personne, et pourtant, nous 'existons'. »

Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus avancée. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait du nom que les gens en manteau noir se donnaient, comme pour une secte ? Dans tous les cas, elle ne comptait pas lui laisser Vexen. Elle prit une position défensive, et Sora, comprenant qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner, vint se poster à ses côtés.

« N'est-ce pas mignon ? » se moqua le rouquin, en s'adressant à sa victime. « On dirait que tu t'es trouvé des amis pour te soutenir juste avant ta suppression. J'en serais presque ému. Dommage que ce soit la fin pour toi. Tu es remercié. »

« Non ! Pitié ! »

Elle se tendit, prête à invoquer un bouclier pour stopper les chakrams de leur adversaire.

« Je ne veux pas - »

« Adieu. » le coupa sans ménagement Axel, et il claqua des doigts.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle sentit d'abord une chaleur intense lui brûler le dos, et elle s'écarta par réflexe. Puis l'odeur de chair brûlée envahit ses narines, à la fois si familière et écœurante, et quand elle se retourna, ce fut pour apercevoir le visage de Vexen crispé par l'agonie pure. Tout son corps s'était enflammé, et à peine avait-elle réalisé qu'il était en train de mourir brûlé vif qu'il avait totalement disparu, dévoré par le feu et les Ténèbres, ne laissant aucune trace derrière lui.

Elle sentit son estomac se retourner, et ne parvint à s'empêcher de vomir que par pure volonté. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un mourir, pourtant, elle avait elle-même aidé à tuer certaines personnes, comme Ursula, Maléfique ou encore Ansem, mais cette fois, c'était différent. C'était plus vif et bien plus horrible que dans ses souvenirs. Peut-être parce qu'il avait supplié d'être épargné, peut-être parce qu'elle avait cru pouvoir le protéger, ou peut-être parce que sa mort avait été affreuse, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se reprendre et à quitter l'herbe roussie au sol du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que... Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ? » cria Sora, horrifié.

Elle entendit Axel ricaner, amusé par sa question, et releva les yeux vers lui. C'était étrange, et probablement stupide sa part, mais elle avait toujours pensé que la mort était un concept qui ne pouvait pas la toucher. Même après être entrée dans le Manoir Oblivion et avoir vu ses dangers, elle avait continué à se croire invincible. Elle avait eu peur d'être blessée, oui, mais pas de mourir. Comment aurait-elle pu, quand elle voyait qu'avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils s'en étaient sortis en un seul morceau ? Avec Sora à ses côtés, elle avait cru que rien ne pourrait jamais l'arrêter. Et pourtant...

Maintenant, elle était terrifiée. Elle pouvait sentir ses mains trembler, mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ça avait semblé tellement simple, pour Axel. Il avait juste eu à claquer des doigts, un geste si banal et inoffensif, et en l'espace de quelques secondes, il n'avait plus rien resté de sa victime. Et il l'avait fait si froidement, s'amusant des supplications de Vexen. Comme si immoler un de ses collègues était quelque chose de normal, de divertissant, quasiment. Et s'il parvenait à le faire sans aucun état d'âme, alors qu'est-ce qu'il l'empêchait de répéter la chose avec eux ? Elle avait compris rien qu'au premier regard qu'Axel était dangereux. Elle n'avait juste pas réalisé à quel point.

« Aucune idée. J'aimerai le savoir moi-même. »

Et il disparut dans les Ténèbres. Elle serra les poings, soudainement furieuse.

« Un monstre », gronda-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda Sora en se tournant vers elle.

« C'est un monstre ! » cria-t-elle. « Comment... Comment est-ce qu'on peut faire une chose pareille en souriant ? »

L'adolescent baissa le regard.

« Je ne sais pas », murmura-t-il. « C'était horrible. »

Oh oui. Elle avait encore l'impression de sentir cette odeur affreuse de chair brûlée, qui ressemblait tellement à celle de viande laissée trop longtemps sur le barbecue. La comparaison lui donna à nouveau la nausée. Et dire que ce psychopathe était probablement retourné surveiller Naminé...

Elle se figea net. Cette pensée eut comme l'effet d'un coup de jus sur son cerveau. Naminé était avec lui en ce moment même ! Elle se redressa, paniquée, et attrapa la main de son meilleur ami, le tirant vers la sortie.

« Sora. On doit aller sauver Naminé, et vite. »

Il sembla suivre son cheminement de pensées, car ses yeux s'élargirent brusquement.

« Allons-y ! »

••

« Riku ! »

Elle soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur voulait, cette fois ? Elle commençait à vraiment se lasser de ses visites qui apportaient leur lot de moqueries et de dédain.

« Naminé va souffrir si vous continuez. »

« Naminé va souffrir si on fait demi-tour aussi. Tu crois quoi, que la laisser entre les mains de ces psychopathes est une bonne chose ? » s'agaça-t-elle.

« Je trouverai un moyen de la libérer. » répliqua-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu avances beaucoup. »

« C'est parce que vous restez là à me traîner dans les pattes », gronda-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu agis comme ça, Riku ? Vexen est mort. Tu es libre ! » tenta Sora.

« Je me fiche de lui ! » lança-t-il, méprisant. « Mon seul but est de protéger Naminé contre vous. C'est ce que me dit mon cœur. »

« Il doit t'avoir sacrément bien trifouillé le cœur pour que tu penses des choses aussi stupides », rétorqua-t-elle, furieuse.

Il lui jeta un regard hautain avant de se tourner vers leur ami.

« Sora, j'ai fait une promesse à Naminé. J'ai juré de la protéger. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Il y a eu une pluie de météorites un soir, quand nous étions petits. »

L'autre adolescent eut un hoquet de surprise, et elle haussa un sourcil étonné. Ce n'était pas le souvenir de Sora, ça ?

« Naminé a eu peur et a dit : 'Et si une étoile filante percutait les îles ?' », enchaîna Riku, sans se rendre compte de leur trouble. « Je lui ai dit : 'Si une étoile filante s'approche, je te protégerai !' »

« Tu lui as fait une promesse ! » l'interrompit Sora. « Avec une épée en bois ! »

L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés en fut pris au dépourvu.

« Hein ? Comment tu le sais ? »

« Parce que... c'est la promesse que je lui ai faite ce soir-là ! J'ai juré de la protéger ! C'est moi qui l'ai dit ! »

« Menteur ! Tu n'étais pas avec elle ce soir-là ! »

Ils disaient tous les deux la vérité, elle pouvait le voir sur leur visage. Chacun était persuadé d'avoir fait cette promesse et d'avoir vécu cette situation.

« Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? » interrogea-t-elle à voix haute.

« Vous mentez, voilà tout ! C'est moi qui ai fait cette promesse ! »

« N'importe quoi ! J'ai une preuve ! »

Sora fouilla quelques instants dans sa poche avant d'en sortir une étoile jaune.

« C'est le porte-bonheur qu'elle m'a offert ce soir-là ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? » demanda le plus âgé, troublé.

Soudainement, il se raidit, une expression douloureuse au visage, avant de se pencher en avant et de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Elle fit un pas vers lui, inquiète, mais s'arrêta quand il releva un regard glacial vers eux.

« Bien essayé, Sora. »

« Hein ? »

Il tendit la main pour atteindre quelque chose derrière lui.

« C'est une copie. C'est moi qui ai le vrai porte-bonheur ! »

L'objet qu'il leur montra, suspendu au bout d'une chaîne, était l'exacte réplique de celui que Sora avait dans la main. Elle fronça les sourcils, perdue. Ils avaient le même souvenir identique au mot près, et maintenant, ça ? Plus ils avançaient, et moins cette histoire lui inspirait confiance.

« Il y en a deux ? »

« Peut-être que Naminé en avait deux et vous en a donné un chacun ? » proposa-t-elle, mais elle savait très bien que sa théorie ne tenait pas la route.

Riku, furieux, ne prit même pas la peine de l'écouter.

« Les copies doivent être détruites ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de charger en leur direction.

••

Elle tendit une Potion à son ami rapidement pour soigner le plus gros de ses blessures, tout en gardant un œil sur leur adversaire, au cas où il déciderait de continuer le combat. Mais il semblait trop fatigué et meurtri pour ça ; elle pouvait voir qu'il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Au final, le combat s'était plus déroulé entre Sora et Riku qu'entre eux trois. L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés en voulait à leur ami, et passait son temps à l'ignorer elle, se contentant juste de la repousser. Après un moment, Sora lui avait fait signe de reculer, et elle s'était mise en retrait, décidant de n'intervenir qu'en cas de danger. Ils s'étaient beaucoup entraînés, au point d'en avoir récupéré la quasi-totalité de leurs anciennes compétences, et désormais, ils pouvaient se permettre de rendre les combats plus justes en faisant du un-contre-un sans être en danger de mort imminente.

« Riku... » soupira-t-elle en voyant le triste état de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier secoua la tête d'un air frustré et tourna les talons, disparaissant en courant vers la salle suivante. Elle le regarda partir, attristée. Il laissa derrière lui l'objet au centre de leur dispute, et ils se dirigèrent vers ce dernier, intrigués.

« C'est le porte-bonheur de Naminé ? » interrogea Donald.

« Il semblerait », répondit-elle.

« Il est exactement comme le mien. »

Sora se pencha pour le ramasser.

« Comment l'a-t-il eu ? »

Brusquement, une lumière dorée en jaillit, leur tirant à tous des exclamations de surprise. Quand elle se fut atténuée, ils purent voir qu'à la place de l'étoile se trouvait désormais une carte monde.

Son porte-bonheur était donc le faux, et Sora avait le vrai. Mais pourquoi ?

« Il s'est changé en carte ! » s'exclama Dingo.

Elle se pencha, curieuse, pour voir le dessin qu'elle arborait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle la reconnut.

« Ce sont les Iles du Destin ! »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Donald, se dressant sur la pointe de ses pattes pour mieux voir.

« Oui. Allons l'essayer ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, se dirigeant vers la salle suivante.

La voix du sorcier l'interrompit, alors qu'elle s'approchait des escaliers.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. »

« Venez, il faut qu'on avance ! » dit Sora. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

C'était important. Les paroles de Vexen résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles, annonciatrices de mauvaises nouvelles, et elle avait encore l'impression de sentir l'odeur de chair brûlée. Mais Naminé avait besoin d'eux, Riku aussi, et elle refusait de les laisser tomber.

« Mais si ! » s'écria Donald, inquiet. « Comment pouvez-vous avoir le même souvenir tous les deux ? L'un de vous se trompe forcément. »

« Tu penses que je me trompe ? Très bien, ne me crois pas ! »

« C'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire. Nous sommes juste inquiets. »

« Et ils ont raison. » intervint-elle. « Ce n'est pas normal que soudainement, nous nous souvenions de la même fille au même moment après l'avoir oublié pendant des années, tous les trois. Et il y a cette histoire de mêmes souvenirs que Riku et toi partagez. Sans oublier ce qu'a dit Vexen, avant de mourir, comme quoi nous allions devenir des pantins. »

Sora lui jeta un regard trahi.

« Toi aussi ?! »

Elle fronça les sourcils et le tapa derrière la tête.

« J'irai sauver Naminé et Riku, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais tu dois avouer que cette histoire est louche. »

« Même Kairi le dit ! » s'exclama le canard. « Tu vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas ! »

« Allons poser la question à Naminé, alors. Elle aura sûrement nos réponses. » dit l'adolescent. « Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Allons-y ! »

Elle acquiesça, et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons pour se diriger vers le palier suivant, quand elle remarqua le regard que s'échangeaient Donald et Dingo.

« Sora, Kairi, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? » s'inquiéta ce dernier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

C'est vrai que Sora se mettait rarement en colère, surtout contre ses amis. Mais là, il avait une très bonne raison ; pendant que les deux animaux parlants discutaient, Naminé était en danger.

« Vous devenez vraiment susceptibles dès qu'on parle de Naminé, mais avant d'arriver dans ce manoir, vous ne vous souveniez même pas de son nom. »

« Justement ! » s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. « Tu crois que ça nous fait plaisir, d'apprendre qu'on a abandonné notre amie comme ça ? On se sent coupables ! Alors oui, on est susceptibles, parce qu'on s'en veut, et qu'en plus de ça, pendant qu'on papote, elle est entre les mains de ces affreux types ! »

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne devez pas y réfléchir ! Tu as dit toi-même que c'était bizarre ! » explosa Donald.

« Je sais ! Mais dans tous les cas, il y a une personne en danger ici, et je ne resterai pas les bras croisés ! »

« Y réfléchir ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? » s'énerva Sora à son tour. « Vous voulez qu'on l'abandonne ? »

« Non, pas du tout. » dit le sorcier, calmé.

« Comme vous voulez ! Faites une pause, si ça vous chante ! Moi, je vais chercher Naminé ! »

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons, gravissant l'escalier le plus rapidement possible. Sans hésiter, elle fit de même, partant à sa suite.

« Sora ! Kairi ! » s'exclamèrent les deux autres dans leur dos, sans pour autant bouger.

Ce fut en courant qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle suivante. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce qu'ils aient fait était une bonne idée, mais c'était trop tard pour changer d'avis. De toute façon, elle refusait d'abandonner Naminé à son sort, ou de 'faire une pause' et de risquer que du mal lui soit fait.

« Sora ! Attends-moi ! »

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, et se tourna vers elle.

« Quoi ? » dit-il, toujours aussi agressif.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et le tapa sur le bras.

« Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton, jeune homme ! » gronda-t-elle, tentant de prendre un ton maternel.

Sora se frotta la tête et lui adressa un sourire penaud.

« Désolé. Merci, Kairi. »

« Pour quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse.

« Pour m'avoir suivi. »

Elle roula des yeux.

« Comme si j'allais te laisser tomber. Tu es mon meilleur ami, alors tu es coincé avec moi. »

Il lui adressa un sourire éclatant, qu'elle lui rendit. Soudainement, Jiminy sortit de sa poche, et sauta sur son épaule. Elle grimaça, gênée. Elle avait oublié que l'insecte était avec elle. Peut-être aurait-il préféré rester avec Donald et Dingo.

« Sora, Kairi, vous n'auriez pas dû- »

« Notre décision est prise », le coupa-t-elle fermement. « A toi de voir, maintenant. Est-ce que tu restes avec nous, ou est-ce que tu fais demi-tour pour les rejoindre ? »

Le criquet soupira, avant de leur adresser un sourire hésitant.

« On est amis, pas vrai ? Alors, je viens avec vous. »

Cela sembla apaiser Sora d'autant plus.

« Merci, Jiminy. »

••

Les Îles du Destin étaient exactement comme elles l'avaient été toutes ces années, avant l'arrivée des Sans-coeurs. Elles étaient toujours aussi paradisiaques, avec son air chargé par l'odeur de l'eau salée et des fruits mûrs, et la fraîcheur de la mer qui rendait la chaleur étouffante supportable. C'était sa maison, son foyer, et même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion, elle était contente d'y retourner.

« On ne perd pas la tête, hein ? » murmura Sora. « Je sais exactement où nous sommes. C'est notre île ! » Un air enthousiaste se peignit sur son visage. « C'est là qu'on jouait avec Naminé ! »

Elle acquiesça, souriante. Ils avaient passé de merveilleux moments, ici.

« Houhou ! »

Kairi se tourna pour apercevoir Selphie, Tidus et Wakka se diriger vers eux. Son cœur se serra agréablement. Ils lui avaient tellement manqué ! Selphie et sa maladresse, Tidus et sa bonne humeur, Wakka et sa générosité... Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ils comptaient pour elle, jusqu'à ce que leur île soit engloutie.

« Salut, les gars ! » sourit le plus âgé de la bande.

« Vous voulez jouer avec nous, aujourd'hui ? » gazouilla la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains.

« Salut, les amis », dit Sora. « Je suis content de vous voir, euh... »

« Euh, quoi ? » s'enquit Tidus.

« On a des boutons sur le nez ? »

Elle pouffa, jetant un regard amusé à Wakka. Elle avait oublié qu'il avait un sens de l'humour déplorable. Ils se moquaient souvent de lui pour ça, d'ailleurs. Elle sourit, un peu triste. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné, en l'instant, pour pouvoir être véritablement de retour à la maison, avec Riku et Naminé et tout le monde, pour passer une énième après-midi à jouer.

« Ah là là, Wakka... » soupira Selphie. « Il n'y a que toi pour ne pas savoir quand tu as un bouton sur le nez. »

« C'est sûr que ce n'est pas Tidus qui ne s'en rendrait pas compte », ajouta-t-elle, taquine.

« Hey ! » s'offusqua le concerné.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. La superficialité du garçon était connue de toute l'île principale. Il lui était impossible de croiser un miroir sans s'arrêter pour vérifier que ses cheveux étaient bien en place, et qu'il n'avait rien de coincé entre les dents.

« Et puis d'abord, Selphie n'est pas beaucoup mieux que moi là-dessus ! »

« N'importe quoi ! Je ne passe pas deux heures dans la salle de bain chaque matin, moi ! »

« C'est ça ! » s'exclama soudainement Sora. « Vous êtes Selphie, Tidus et Wakka ! »

Alors il les avait oubliés ? Elle grimaça. Ce n'était pas bon, ça, s'il oubliait même leurs amis d'enfance. Et puis, il aurait être plus discret sur le sujet. Les trois autres allaient se demander ce qu'il se passait.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda le roux.

« Non, euh... Tout va bien. » mentit-il.

« Je sais ! » s'exclama Selphie. « C'est parce que tu penses encore à elle ! »

« Oui, j'ai compris ! » rajouta Tidus. « Dès qu'il pense à elle, on dirait un zombie. »

« Ça doit être pour ça qu'il est bizarre avec nous », comprit le plus âgé.

« Heureusement que Kairi est là pour rattraper le coup », se moqua le garçon aux cheveux châtains, avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle roula des yeux, en concert avec Selphie. Tidus était probablement le dragueur le plus maladroit de toute l'île.

« Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour pour vous laisser tranquilles, c'est ça ? » demanda l'autre jeune fille.

« Euh... Oui. »

Elle soupira, mais Sora avait raison. Ils s'étaient déjà trop attardés. Ils devaient trouver la sortie du monde, et vite.

« D'accord, d'accord. On va disparaître un moment. Va la retrouver, cow-boy ! »

« On se fera tout petits pour pas vous gêner. »

« Hé, Sora est sérieux. Laisse-le tranquille ! » gronda Wakka.

« Oh, je plaisante ! » se défendit Tidus.

Mais de qui est-ce qu'ils parlaient ? Les seules filles sur leur île, c'était Selphie et elle.

« A plus tard, Sora ! Tu viens, Kairi ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« J'ai un truc à faire. On se voit plus tard ? »

« T'es pas drôle, Kairi. » soupira Selphie. « Okay, on passera du temps ensemble une prochaine fois. »

Et ils repartirent en courant d'où ils étaient venus. Elle regarda Sora, perdue.

« Tu sais de qui ils parlaient ? »

« Je pensais... Sur l'île, il n'y a que Selphie et toi, pas vrai ? Enfin, c'est ce qu'on croyait. Mais on se souvient de Naminé, maintenant. Alors, peut-être qu'ils parlaient d'elle ? »

Son visage s'éclaira.

« Tu as sûrement raison. Allons-y ! »

••

Elle sourit, ravie, en apercevant Riku à l'autre bout du pont, sur le petit îlot avec leur arbre Paopu.

« Regarde ! C'est Riku ! » montra-t-elle à Sora.

« Riku... Oh, oui, je m'en souviens ! Allons le voir ! »

Elle n'allait pas dire non à la possibilité de voir un Riku qui ne les détestait pas, aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers lui en courant, son ami sur les talons.

« Salut. Vous êtes pressés ? » leur demanda-t-il en les voyant arriver.

« Ça va ? Tu n'es plus sous son emprise ? » s'enquit Sora.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude, et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille.

« C'est le Riku de nos souvenirs, pas le vrai. »

« Oh. » chuchota-t-il, déçu.

« C'est bientôt fini, ces messes basses ? » râla Riku.

Elle lui adressa un sourire penaud.

« Désolée ! »

« Peu importe. Est-ce que vous l'avez vue ? »

« Euh, non ? » répondit Sora, hésitant.

Il le fusilla du regard.

« Tu étais censé veiller sur elle, Sora ! »

« Mais de qu- »

Un lourd grondement résonna autour d'eux, et la terre trembla sous leurs pieds. Elle regarda aux alentours, inquiète, mais elle ne repéra rien d'inhabituel. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

« C'est quoi, ça ? » cria Sora.

« Je n'en sais rien ! Mais ça a l'air grave. » répondit Riku. « Je vais prévenir les autres ! »

« On devrait aller- » commença-t-elle.

« Oui, je sais ! » la coupa leur ami. « C'est le rôle de Sora de veiller sur elle. Vas-y, Sora ! Toi aussi, Kairi, va l'aider ! »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça le plus jeune.

Ils traversèrent le pont à la suite de Riku, mais se séparèrent directement après s'être souhaité bonne chance.

Elle regarda autour d'eux, angoissée. Leur île s'était brisée en plusieurs morceaux, et le ciel s'était assombri, prenant une couleur violet sombre. Au-dessus de leur tête, une énorme tempête se préparait, et le vent commençait peu à peu à aspirer les fragments de terre en son centre. Elle était en train de revivre la destruction des Îles du Destin, et son cœur se serrait de voir un tel carnage à nouveau. Eux-mêmes se trouvaient sur une grosse plateforme flottante, en ce moment. Elle ne voyait pas Riku, ni Selphie ou Wakka ou Tidus, et elle espérait qu'ils étaient en sécurité quelque part, même si elle se doutait, au fond d'elle, que ce n'était pas le cas.

Un crissement étrange la fit se retourner. Elle s'écarta du bord, là où elle se tenait auparavant, et écarquilla les yeux. Une énorme créature des Ténèbres se dressait lentement, ses yeux jaunes fixés sur eux. C'était un Darkside, et elle grimaça à l'idée de combattre ce puissant monstre dans un environnement aussi instable. Au moins, ses attaques étaient suffisamment lentes pour ne pas être trop dangereuses, du moment qu'ils faisaient attention. Le seul vrai problème, c'était les petites Ombres qu'il invoquait, et qui se glissaient dans leur dos pour attaquer quand ils ne faisaient pas attention. Au moins, elle se souvenait comment faire pour le battre il fallait d'abord attaquer le bras, puis la tête. Sora et Kairi échangèrent un regard déterminé, puis se jetèrent dans l'action.

••

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant le Darkside disparaître en une nuée de Ténèbres. Le combat avait été plus simple qu'elle l'avait imaginé, et ils s'en étaient sortis sans trop de problème, mais il n'empêchait qu'elle était à bout de souffle, à force de sauter dans tous les sens pour atteindre ses bras.

« Il faut qu'on la protège... » dit Sora.

« Mais elle n'est pas là », s'inquiéta-t-elle. « Normalement, elle passe son temps sur la petite île, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a décidé de changer ses habitudes aujourd'hui forcément ? » grogna-t-elle, mais sans réelle animosité.

« Naminé ! Tu m'entends ? »

Kairi se tourna pour la voir derrière Sora. Comment est-ce qu'elle était arrivée là ? Au moins, elle ne semblait pas avoir été blessée, ce qui la remplit de soulagement.

« Sora, elle est là ! Naminé ! Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son amie.

« Vous êtes venus pour moi. » sourit la blonde.

Ils acquiescèrent de concert, et Sora s'approcha d'elle pour lui prendre la main.

« C'est toi. C'est vraiment toi. »

« On t'a cherché partout. » dit-elle à son tour, posant une main sur son épaule pâle. « Je suis tellement contente qu'on t'ait enfin retrouvée. »

« Moi aussi, je voulais vous voir. » dit-elle, mais sa voix était triste, et elle ne les regardait pas dans les yeux. « Mais c'est mal. J'ai mal agi. Je voulais vous voir, mais pas de cette façon. »

« Naminé ? »

« J'étais seule depuis si longtemps que je ne le supportais plus. Alors, j'ai appelé vos cœurs, et je vous ai fait venir ici. Je suis si heureuse que vous m'ayez trouvée, mais... Vos cœurs... J'ai dû... »

Elle resserra doucement sa prise pour la réconforter.

« Ce n'est pas grave. On est ensemble, maintenant. » sourit-elle.

« On est ici parce que j'ai promis de te protéger. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire doux.

« Sora, Kairi... Merci. »

Elle recula, s'arrachant à leur étreinte, se plaçant hors de leur portée.

« Et je suis désolée. »

Elle prit soudainement un air sérieux, et ce fut comme si l'atmosphère autour d'eux changeait. Naminé avait eu l'air irréelle, avec sa silhouette pâle contrastant avec leurs alentours sombres, mais désormais, elle semblait presque éthérée.

« Je ne suis pas censée faire partie de ce tableau. »

La rousse la regarda, surprise et inquiète, et fit un pas vers elle. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire, mais elle voulait à tout prix lui redonner le sourire.

« C'est vrai. »

Elle sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Derrière eux se trouvait une deuxième Naminé translucide. Comment était-ce possible ?

« Naminé ?! »

« Ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas là. »

« Mais- » tenta-t-elle de contester, avant de s'arrêter d'elle.

« Je n'existe pas réellement dans vos cœurs. » dit une des Naminé.

« Je n'existe dans le cœur de personne », continua l'autre.

« Je n'ai jamais existé nulle part. »

Elle commençait à avoir le tournis, à vouloir essayer de suivre le monologue des deux Naminé. Mais surtout, elle se sentait furieuse, et triste. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver, toutes ces années, pour qu'elle en vienne à avoir une estime d'elle-même si basse ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » s'exclama Sora

« Évidemment que tu existes dans nos cœurs, tu es notre amie ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« On était inséparables, tu te souviens ? Mais tu as dû partir... On est venu pour ne plus jamais te perdre ! » continua-t-il.

« Mais est-ce vraiment moi que vous vouliez voir ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante, comme si elle retenait ses larmes.

« Bien sûr que oui ! C'est vrai qu'au début, on était là pour Riku. Mais maintenant qu'on se souvient, on ne compte pas t'abandonner à nouveau ! C'est pour toi, qu'on a fait tout ce chemin ! » dit Kairi.

Sora prit le porte-bonheur qui pendait à sa ceinture, et le montra.

« Regarde ! Tu m'as donné ça, pas vrai ? »

« Tu l'as toujours ! Mon porte-bonheur », se réjouit une des Naminé.

« Non, Sora ! » s'exclama la Naminé transparente. « Ne me crois pas ! »

La Naminé d'apparence solide leur tourna le dos, et ils échangèrent un regard perdu.

« Que doit-on faire ? » murmura l'adolescent.

« Réfléchissez. Réfléchissez encore une fois. A la vérité qui est cachée au fond de vos cœurs. Vos souvenirs y sont toujours. Ils luisent faiblement, mais ils ne sont pas hors d'atteinte. Vous n'avez qu'à suivre la voix de votre cœur. Les personnes qui vous sont les plus chères vous aideront. » dit-elle, un sourire triste mais confiant au visage.

« Les personnes qui nous sont les plus chères ? C'est facile. Il y a Sora, et Riku... » commença la rousse.

« Et toi, Nami... »

Le porte-bonheur s'illumina d'une lueur dorée, qui grandit jusqu'à les aveugler. Quand elle sentit qu'elle pouvait rouvrir les yeux sans risque, ce fut pour tomber sur l'objet que tenait Sora dans sa main. Il avait toujours une forme d'étoile, mais sa couleur avait changé, et sa composition aussi. Il était formé de plusieurs coquillages, et une couronne se trouvait en son centre. Elle le reconnut instantanément.

« C'est le mien ! »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est mon porte-bonheur. Celui que je t'ai offert quand... » Elle se coupa net, et réfléchit quelques secondes. Ça ne lui revenait pas. « Je ne me souviens pas. Mais c'est le mien, j'en suis sûre. »

« Mais alors, pourquoi... »

Il s'arrêta en réalisant que la Naminé translucide s'était volatilisée. Seule la première Naminé était toujours là, leur tournant encore le dos. Cette dernière se retourna, et leur adressa un sourire triste.

« Je n'existe pas. » répéta-t-elle.

Et elle disparut, les laissant seuls.

••

Elle se frotta les yeux, grimaçante. Une seconde, ils étaient dans un paysage apocalyptique tandis que leur île était détruite morceau par morceau, et l'instant suivant, ils étaient de retour sur la terre ferme, et leur monde était de nouveau entier, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Le changement de luminosité et d'ambiance avait de quoi déboussoler, et elle sentait un mal de crâne arriver.

« Je ne comprends pas », murmura Sora, le regard fixé sur le porte-bonheur.

« Moi non plus », soupira-t-elle. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle dit qu'elle n'existe pas dans nos cœurs ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle n'aurait pas été dans nos souvenirs, pas vrai ? »

Ils avaient beaucoup de pièces du puzzle, mais il leur manquait un élément central pour tout comprendre. Les souvenirs manquants, le comportement de Riku, la tristesse de Naminé, la présence de ces gens en manteau noir, la révélation de Vexen, tout ça était lié, mais elle n'arrivait pas à saisir comment.

Sora la regarda d'un air décidé.

« Il faut qu'on avance et qu'on trouve Naminé. »

Elle hocha de la tête.

« Allons-y. »

••

« Naminé ! »

Elle resta sans réaction l'espace d'une seconde avant de la rejoindre en courant. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à la trouver là, à la sortie du monde. N'était-elle pas censée être prisonnière d'Axel, Larxene, et l'autre homme ?

« Ce n'est pas toi. Les personnes qui me sont les plus chères... Tu n'en fais pas partie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sora ! » gronda-t-elle, furieuse.

C'était quelque chose d'horrible à dire, quand bien même il en avait l'air triste. Elle contourna Naminé et se posta devant elle, tentant vainement d'accrocher son regard.

« Naminé, tu vas bien ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal ? »

Cette dernière garda la tête baissée, sans lui répondre.

« Non », dit-elle, s'adressant à Sora. « Les gens à qui tu tiens le plus, ils étaient toujours là avec toi. Pas moi. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, et Kairi changea de position, pour pouvoir continuer à voir son visage.

« Mais pourtant, tu es notre amie », insista-t-elle.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je suis entrée dans vos souvenirs, et je- »

« Laisse-moi leur expliquer ! »

La voix de Riku résonna soudainement, les faisant tous sursauter. Ce dernier arriva vers eux d'un pas confiant, son éternel sourire méprisant au visage, arme en main.

« Je vais faire simple. Votre mémoire est un désastre. Ce n'est pas Sora qui doit veiller sur Naminé. C'est censé être moi ! Mais toi et tes souvenirs, vous vous interposez toujours, Sora ! »

Et il se jeta en avant, prêt à en découdre, une nouvelle fois. Après s'être assurée que son ami n'avait pas été pris au dépourvu et avait pu se défendre, elle les contourna rapidement et fila emmener Naminé dans un coin de la pièce. La blonde avait l'air désespérée et effrayée, et elle attrapa sa main, nouant leurs doigts avec un sourire rassurant. Elle invoqua sa propre Keyblade, prête à s'en servir pour parer les attaques et sorts perdus qui viendraient dans leur direction. Elle ne laisserait personne faire de mal à Naminé.

••

Riku s'écroula au sol, à genoux, et Sora s'approcha de lui, inquiet. Elle fit de même, Naminé sur les talons. Elle espérait qu'il allait se calmer, entendre raison, et arrêter de se battre contre eux. Elle voulait juste qu'ils redeviennent tous amis, comme avant, pour repartir sur leur île.

« Riku ! »

« Tu en redemandes ! » s'écria le concerné.

Une boule de magie ténébreuse l'envoya voler quelques mètres plus loin avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse réagir.

« Sora ! » cria Naminé.

Furieuse, Kairi abattit sa Keyblade en direction de Riku, mais celui-ci parvint à parer au dernier moment. Elle recula d'un bond et se plaça entre Sora et lui, prête à se battre pour le protéger. Elle savait que Riku ne ferait pas de mal à Naminé, de toute façon, la jeune fille ne craignait plus rien. L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés se releva et se dirigea vers elle, le regard mauvais. La blonde les regarda en intermittence avant de tirer sur le bras de Riku.

« Non, s'il-te-plaît, ne fais pas de mal à Kairi ! Arrête ! »

« Je vais te protéger, Naminé. Il est temps qu'ils arrêtent de te faire du mal. » Son ton se chargea de colère. « Quand ils seront partis, nous serons enfin tranquilles ! »

Il leva sa Keyblade pour lancer un nouveau combat, et elle prépara la sienne pour se défendre.

« J'ai dit ARRETE ! » hurla Naminé.

Le corps tout entier de Riku se figea l'espace d'un instant, une expression surprise se peignit sur son visage, et il s'écroula au sol.

« Riku ? »

« Riku ! »

Ils se précipitèrent à ses côtés, horrifiés. Il avait l'air inconscient, mais avec les yeux grands ouverts. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se sentit glacée à l'idée que leur ami était mort, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à se réconcilier, qu'il les détestait encore, mais elle eut juste à tâter son poignet pour sentir son pouls, et un soupir soulagé lui échappa. Il allait bien, plus ou moins.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? Que lui as-tu fait ? »

La jeune fille baissa la tête, l'air coupable, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, une arche ténébreuse apparut à côté d'elle.

« Elle lui a brisé le cœur. » répondit Larxene, nonchalante. « Je dirais même qu'elle l'a pulvérisé. »

« Elle a pulvérisé... son cœur ? » répéta Sora, ébahi.

« Mais on peut arranger ça, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir, en regardant Naminé.

Larxene éclata de rire.

« Oh, tu es si drôle, gamine. Si c'est pour Riku que tu t'inquiètes, oublie ça. Parce qu'il n'a jamais vraiment été là. »

« Comment ça ? » s'exclamèrent-ils en coeur.

« Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous l'expliquer ? Ce serait trop facile. Oh, que faire ? »

« Parle ! » s'écria Sora en se dirigeant vers elle.

Elle le rembarra d'un simple coup de pied qui l'envoya au sol. Kairi la fusilla du regard et aida tant bien que mal son ami à se relever, sans la quitter des yeux. Elle devait avoir l'avoir touché au mauvais endroit, car l'adolescent parvenait difficilement à tenir debout, s'appuyant contre elle pour rester droit. La femme soupira, faussement attristée.

« Très bien. Comme vous voudrez. Ça risque de vous tuer d'entendre ça, mais tant pis ! Cette chose qui gît à terre est une marionnette créée par Vexen. Ce n'est qu'un jouet. C'est risible, vraiment. Il t'a traité d'imposteur, Sora, mais c'est lui qui était factice. »

« C'était un faux Riku ? »

« Complètement faux. »

« Mais... Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda-t-elle.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait parler de répliques de gens qui soient capables de ressentir des émotions, qui avaient un cœur. La blonde agita sa main dans un geste de désintérêt.

« Ça, seul cet idiot le savait, et il a emporté son secret dans sa tombe. »

« Mais, ses souvenirs... »

La femme se pencha et attrapa le faux Riku par le cou, le soulevant d'un air dédaigneux.

« Ses souvenirs étaient implantés, ils n'étaient pas réels. »

Elle le jeta sur le côté, comme s'il n'était qu'un simple déchet, et Kairi la fusilla du regard.

« Eh oui, il n'a cessé de se battre contre toi, Sora, pour de faux souvenirs. Des souvenirs factices, remaniés et totalement imaginaires. Oh, mais on dirait bien que la Princesse est agacée. Tu as quelque chose à dire, ma jolie ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez, à la fin ? » s'énerva-t-elle. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous teniez tant à ce qu'on vienne ici ? Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Naminé ? »

« Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ! Dommage pour toi, ma petite, je ne compte pas répondre à tes deux premières questions. Ça serait dommage de gâcher la surprise, n'est-ce pas ? En revanche, concernant Naminé... Nous avions besoin d'elle pour modifier vos souvenirs. »

« Quoi ? »

« Et oui. Vous pensiez vraiment qu'elle était votre amie ? » Larxene s'approcha de la blonde et lui attrapa le visage. « Tu es si mignonne, mais derrière ce visage d'ange, se cache un vrai démon. »

Elle détourna le regard en fronçant les sourcils, mais ne tenta pas de se défendre. Kairi la regarda, essayant de trouver une trace sur son visage qui disait que la femme mentait, mais la jeune fille évitait son regard, l'air coupable. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Alors, tout ce temps, Naminé les avait trompés ? Dire qu'ils s'étaient surpassés pour venir la sauver, qu'ils s'étaient même disputés avec Donald et Dingo... Ça ne rendait sa trahison que plus amère.

« Naminé... »

« Quelle bande d'imbéciles ! Vous ne comprenez toujours pas ? Ce sont les pouvoirs de Naminé ! Elle peut entrer dans la mémoire des gens et modifier leurs souvenirs. Elle peut même en créer de nouveaux qui sont totalement factices. La fille que vous cherchez à protéger depuis tout ce temps est une sorcière manipulatrice qui emprisonne le cœur des gens ! »

« Ce n'est pas possible... » murmura-t-elle, blessée.

Naminé releva la tête vers elle mais la rabaissa aussitôt, attristée.

« Alors, nos souvenirs... sont tous... »

« Ce sont des faux. » compléta-t-elle doucement.

« Oh, vous avez enfin compris ! Et oui, remerciez Naminé pour son magnifique travail sur votre mémoire. Vous ligoter avec les entraves de votre mémoire était la clé de notre piège. Je frémis de plaisir en pensant à quel point ça a été simple de vous piéger ! »

Une expression furieuse se peignit sur son visage, et elle grimaça.

« Nous y étions presque. C'était notre seule chance de transformer les Maîtres de la Keyblade en marionnettes, mais ce vaurien d'Axel a utilisé Naminé pour nous trahir ! »

Axel, vraiment ? Kairi n'aurait pas parié sur lui, mais maintenant qu'elle le savait, elle n'était pas surprise. S'il avait un quelconque intérêt à la chose, elle imaginait bien qu'il pouvait les trahir sans remords.

« Alors maintenant, je n'ai d'autre choix que de vous éliminer ! »

Elle invoqua ses couteaux, et se dirigea lentement vers eux. Kairi se tendit, prête à bouger, et Sora gronda.

« Tu vas me le payer ! »

« Non ! »

Le cri résonna, tandis que Naminé se postait entre eux deux et la femme, les bras tendus, comme pour les protéger.

« Hein ? Il est un peu tard pour avoir des états d'âmes, sorcière. » railla la femme. « Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toi qui as trafiqué leurs souvenirs et provoqué ce désastre ! »

« Je sais, mais... » se rebella la jeune fille.

« Je t'avertis ! » claqua Larxene, un rictus mauvais au visage « Je suis de très mauvaise humeur. Nos plans ont échoué par ta faute ! »

D'un revers de la main, elle l'envoya valser aux côtés du faux Riku. La jeune fille poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur, s'écrasant durement au sol.

« Naminé ! » s'écria Kairi, en cœur avec Sora, inquiète.

Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à lui en vouloir, pas après l'avoir vu s'interposer en face du danger comme ça. Même si elle les avait trompé, Naminé se préoccupait d'eux, et ça lui suffisait pour lui pardonner tous ses torts.

« Quoi, ça vous énerve ? Vous ne la connaissez même pas ! »

« Peut-être, mais j'ai quand même fait une promesse. » lança Sora.

Elle comprit rapidement où il venait en venir, et elle hocha la tête en accord avec ses paroles.

« Quoi ? » demanda la femme, confuse.

« J'ai promis à Naminé que je la protégerai. Mes souvenirs sont peut-être faux, mais cette promesse est réelle à mes yeux. Je dois donc la tenir. »

Une moue méprisante s'était peinte sur le visage de Larxene pendant qu'il parlait.

« Quel imbécile ! Il n'y a pas de promesse, il n'y en a jamais eu ! Tu délires ! Alors pourquoi continuer à jouer les héros ? »

« Parce que moi, je le lui ai réellement promis ! Quand elle est venue me parler, à la Forteresse Oubliée. Et je n'abandonnerai pas Naminé ! » s'exclama Kairi.

Elle renifla dédaigneusement.

« Et voilà que la Princesse se transforme en chevalier servant. Très bien, faites comme vous voulez. Ça ne changera rien, au final. Vous êtes finis ! »

Et elle tendit la main vers eux, couteaux en avant, prête à attaquer avec un de ses éclairs fulgurants. Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse conjurer la moindre étincelle, un bouclier percuta sa main, et une exclamation surprise lui échappa. Un sort de soin entoura Sora, lui redonnant sa force, et Dingo et Donald les dépassèrent, s'arrêtant entre eux et leur adversaire. La rousse posa un regard surpris sur eux.

« Pas si on a notre mot à dire ! » s'exclama le sorcier.

« Donald ! Dingo ! Vous nous avez trouvé ! » dit l'adolescent, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Évidemment ! On se faisait un sang d'encre ! » répondit Dingo, l'air inquiet.

« Et on a fait une promesse ! On a juré de vous protéger ! » continua le canard parlant.

Elle leur sourit, touchée.

« Merci, les amis. »

Ils lui rendirent son sourire avant de se tourner vers Larxene, déterminés.

« Vous ne serez jamais seuls. On a toujours été tous les quatre et ça continuera. »

« Ça ne changera jamais ! »

La blonde ricana.

« Même ça, c'est une illusion. La Princesse venait juste de vous rejoindre, quand vous êtes entrés dans le château. Elle n'était pas avec vous, avant ça. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama la concernée.

« Eh oui ! Tu étais une novice, vraie de vraie, quand tu as pénétré ce manoir ! »

Elle resta silencieuse, ébahie. Était-ce vrai ? Elle avait du mal à y croire, et pourtant... Quelque chose lui disait que la femme était sincère, qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu toutes ces aventures.

« Ce n'est pas important ! » contra Dingo. « Nous étions tous les quatre quand nous sommes arrivés, et nous serons tous les quatre quand nous partirons ! Quoiqu'il arrive, nous sommes amis, et rien ne pourra changer ça ! »

« Comme vous voudrez... » dit Larxene, et elle semblait bien trop calme, trop aimable, pour que ça ne provoque pas des sonnettes d'alarmes dans sa tête. « Plus de douleur pour vous, c'est plus de plaisir pour moi ! »

••

La femme se plia en deux, haletant de douleur. Elle avait une main pressée contre son ventre, mais ça ne suffisait pas à arrêter le sang de couler de sa blessure. Elle vacilla, mais parvint à regagner son équilibre juste avant de chuter. Elle releva la tête, et fixa sur eux un regard empli de haine.

« Non... Non ! Je refuse de perdre face à une bande de minables ! »

Kairi écarquilla les yeux en voyant le corps de Larxene se troubler. C'était comme voir une image sur un ordinateur se pixeliser et se brouiller peu à peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

« Je... Je me dissipe ? »

Ces paroles, couplées à la peur qui brillait sur le visage de la blonde et aux Ténèbres qui entouraient son corps, lui permirent de comprendre. Larxene était en train de mourir. Ils l'avaient vaincu, et l'avaient mortellement blessée. D'ici quelques instants, il ne resterait plus rien d'elle.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que... »

L'expression désemparée de leur adversaire était déstabilisante. Elle tentait de se recroqueviller sur elle-même, comme si elle espérait que ça empêcherait les Ténèbres de l'engloutir.

« Je ne le... permettrai... »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Kairi resta sur place, figée, glacée, incapable de réagir. Elle venait de tuer un être humain. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle mettait fin à une vie (ou peut-être que si, d'après les dires de Larxene ?), mais d'habitude, les êtres qu'elle tuait étaient si emplis de haine qu'ils en perdaient toute humanité, et il ne restait d'eux que des monstres infâmes. Mais là... Larxene n'était pas une bonne personne, n'importe qui pouvait s'en rendre compte, mais elle restait une personne. Quelqu'un qui avait figure humaine, et que la mort avait plongé dans une profonde terreur. Sa Keyblade disparut de sa main, et elle remarqua dans un coin de son esprit qu'elle tremblait. Comment ne le pourrait-elle pas ? _Elle avait tué un être humain._

« Tu dois être Naminé ! Enchanté ! Nous sommes les amis de Sora et Kairi. Moi, c'est... »

Elle perçut la voix de Dingo, mais faiblement, comme si un brouillard la séparait des autres. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne réagissaient pas ? Est-ce que ça ne leur faisait rien, d'avoir tué Larxene ? Comment est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

« Dingo. Et toi, tu es Donald. »

La voix de Naminé eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Naminé était là, et elle avait promis qu'elle la protégerait. Elle ne pouvait pas y arriver si elle restait dans cet état. Elle devait être forte pour son amie. Et puis, elle voulait des explications. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

Repoussant tant bien que mal son effroi en plus profond de son cœur, elle secoua la tête, se pinça fortement pour s'ancrer de nouveau à la réalité, et avec un sourire qui paraissait presque crédible, s'approcha du groupe.

« Oui, mais comment tu le sais ? » interrogea Donald.

« Elle le sait, parce qu'elle l'a vu lorsqu'elle a modifié nos souvenirs. » expliqua Kairi.

Elle fit de son mieux pour garder sa voix neutre. Elle ne voulait pas que Naminé pense qu'elle le lui reprochait. Elle ne comprenait pas toute l'histoire, mais ce que Larxene avait dit lui suffisait pour comprendre que la jeune blonde n'avait pas eu le choix.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Donald.

A côté de lui, Sora soupira, l'air triste et blessé. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Malgré ses raisons, la trahison de leur amie d'enfance (enfin, leur fausse amie d'enfance) restait douloureuse.

« Nous avons beaucoup de questions. Naminé, je sais que ce ne sera pas facile pour toi, mais peux-tu nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda gentiment Jiminy.

« Bien sûr. C'est de ma faute après tout. »

Un soupir échappa des lèvres de la blonde, et elle se releva pour les fixer de son regard triste.

« J'ai pris les personnes et les souvenirs dans le cœur de Sora. Et peu à peu, je les ai remplacés par de faux souvenirs. J'ai pu faire pareil avec Kairi grâce à notre connexion. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Quelle connexion ?

« Et la promesse que Sora t'avait faite, alors ? » questionna le sorcier.

« C'était un mensonge. Une invention. Sora ne m'a jamais rien promis. »

 _Mais moi si_ , pensa avec force Kairi, sans pour autant l'interrompre.

« Ma présence sur l'île était aussi un mensonge, comme tout le reste. On ne se connaît pas. Je n'ai jamais été l'amie de Sora, ni de Kairi. »

« Ni rien d'autre non plus... » murmura tristement Sora.

« Mais... » commença-t-elle.

Naminé secoua la tête, et elle se stoppa net. La blonde lui adressa un sourire triste.

« Non. Dans vos vrais souvenirs, je n'ai jamais été là. »

« Alors, ça veut dire que ta magie nous a aussi fait perdre nos souvenirs à nous. » comprit Jiminy. « Pourra-t-on les récupérer un jour ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça.

« Je pourrais tout rétablir si nous allons au treizième palier. Mais Marluxia... »

« Je crois que je sais qui c'est. » réfléchit Jiminy.

« La quatrième personne ? Celui qui est aux commandes ? » demanda Kairi, étant venue à la même conclusion.

« C'est lui qui t'a forcée à modifier nos souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? » continua le criquet.

« Il a dit qu'il me retiendrait prisonnière pour toujours si je n'obéissais pas. Je suis seule depuis si longtemps... »

Une colère sourde monta en Kairi. Elle ne comprendrait jamais comment on pouvait faire une chose aussi horrible. Elle savait que son statut de Princesse de Coeur la rendait plus sensible que la plupart des êtres humains à ce genre de choses, mais tout de même, cette monstruosité l'écœurait. Comment pouvait-on s'en prendre ainsi à des innocents pour son propre intérêt ? Et dire qu'elle en avait voulu à Naminé, au début. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait que compatir à sa situation.

« Nous sommes là maintenant. » sourit-elle. « On ne le laissera plus te faire de mal. »

Sora sortit enfin de son mutisme, et soupira.

« Ça ne m'enchante pas que tu aies trafiqué mes souvenirs, mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Ces souvenirs que tu m'as donné, je sais qu'ils sont faux, mais je les apprécie. Comme ma promesse. »

« Il a raison. Ce n'est pas vraiment de notre genre de rompre nos promesses comme ça, pas vrai Sora ? »

« Exactement ! »

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire complice. La rousse songea qu'ils avaient eu de la chance que Naminé n'ait pas créé de faux souvenirs qui aient tenté de les diviser ; ils auraient été bien plus faibles ainsi. La sorcière l'avait probablement fait exprès, essayant autant que possible de ne pas les mettre trop en danger, et elle en fut reconnaissante.

« Merci », dit Naminé, et son sourire, bien que petit, était réconfortant.

« Là, c'est mieux ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Tu ressembles plus à la Naminé de nos souvenirs comme ça », confirma le Porteur de la Keyblade.

Un silence confortable s'étira quelques secondes, chacun profitant d'être libéré des mensonges qui l'entourait, avant qu'ils ne se décident à agir.

« Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant », déclara Donald, plein d'entrain. « J'ai hâte de récupérer mes souvenirs ! »

« Naminé, Marluxia sera là-haut. Tu ferais mieux de rester ici. »

« Elle ne peut pas rester ici toute seule. » contesta Kairi, indignée. « Et si Axel ou Marluxia profitaient qu'on soit partis pour venir la capturer à nouveau ? »

« Kairi a raison », fit remarquer Jiminy. « C'est trop dangereux. »

« Mais elle ne peut pas venir avec nous », fit remarquer Sora.

La jeune fille n'hésita pas avant de prendre sa décision.

« Je vais rester avec elle. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent les trois garçons.

Elle se tourna vers eux en souriant.

« Vous saurez vous débrouiller. Vous êtes suffisamment forts. Et comme ça, je pourrais tenir notre promesse, et protéger Naminé. »

« Tu n'es pas obligée », murmura la blonde.

« Je sais. Mais j'ai plein de questions à te poser, de toute façon. »

« D'accord. Mais fais attention, c'est compris ? » prévint le sorcier.

Elle pouffa.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

« Allons-y, alors. » décida Sora.

« Soyez prudents ! » dirent les jeunes filles en cœur, et elles échangèrent un regard amusé.

Ils leur firent signe de la main avant de disparaître derrière les énormes portes blanches.

« Il n'y a plus que nous maintenant. Et le faux Riku ? » demanda-t-elle, hésitante. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir vraiment compris cette histoire.

Naminé s'assit au sol, à côté de la copie de leur ami (et c'était perturbant de le voir endormi avec les yeux grands ouverts, il semblait mort ainsi, elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui tourner le visage), et elle l'imita, se positionnant à côté d'elle.

« Ce Riku est une copie crée par Vexen. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, ils ne m'ont rien dit. Mais avant, il savait qu'il n'était pas réel. C'est Marluxia qui m'a obligé à lui effacer ses souvenirs, à lui aussi. »

La blonde baissa les yeux et courba légèrement l'échine. Elle donnait l'impression d'être littéralement écrasée par la culpabilité, et Kairi sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Tu sais, maintenant que tu sais qu'on ne t'en veut pas, il faut que tu te pardonnes. Sinon, ça va te dévorer le cœur et attiser les Ténèbres en toi. »

Le sourire que lui adressa alors la jeune fille était empli d'amertume. Cela la surprit. Naminé semblait si pure et innocente, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle expression s'afficher sur son visage.

« C'est trop tard pour ça. Je suis un être de Ténèbres, et je l'ai toujours été. »

« Ce n'est pas possible. » dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois un être de Ténèbres. Et puis, personne ne naît avec le cœur sombre. Ce sont nos choix qui en sont la cause. »

Naminé la regarda quelques instants sans répondre, avant qu'un air de compréhension n'apparaisse sur son visage.

« Kairi, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un Simili ? »

Ce nom lui semblait familier... Elle s'en souvenait ! Axel en avait parlé, plus tôt. Mais son explication avait été volontairement confuse, et elle n'en avait rien compris.

« Axel a dit que Vexen et lui étaient des Similis. Il a dit que les Similis étaient des êtres qui ne vivaient pas mais existaient tout de même. Ou quelque chose comme ça, je ne me souviens plus très bien. »

Naminé acquiesça, croisant ses doigts devant elle. Kairi songea qu'elle ressemblait à son ancienne enseignante comme ça, qui prenait la même position à chaque fois qu'elle voulait expliquer quelque chose à l'un de ses élèves.

« Quand une personne meurt, son cœur est submergé par les émotions négatives, et elle se transforme en Sans-coeur. Mais son corps, laissé derrière, ne disparaît pas. Pas si sa volonté est suffisamment forte. » Sa voix faiblit sous l'effet de la tristesse. « Il continue à exister. Mais comme il n'a plus de cœur, il ne peut plus ressentir d'émotions. Ce n'est plus qu'une coquille vide, inutile. Et c'est ce corps qui est appelé Simili. Comme il ne ressent rien, il peut utiliser les pouvoirs des Ténèbres, et ce dès sa création. »

C'était étrange. Elle n'avait jamais entendu d'une chose pareille, ni n'en avait rencontré pendant leur voyage. Elle avait vu des gens se faire tuer et se transformer en Sans-coeur, pourtant. Ce qui la dérangeait le plus, cependant, c'était cette histoire de coquille vide. Cette demi-existence devait être si horrible à supporter. Elle n'imaginait même pas être à leur place.

« Certains Similis, s'ils ont une volonté particulièrement puissante, peuvent garder l'apparence qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils étaient humains, même si la plupart se transforment en Reflets. C'est le cas d'Axel et de Vexen. Et des autres. Ces Similis se souviennent de leur vie passée, généralement, et de ce que les émotions étaient. C'est pour ça qu'ils agissent comme s'ils en avaient encore. »

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer de compassion pour ces Similis. Les Sans-coeurs étaient des bêtes, incapables de raisonner, seulement guidés par leur haine et leur faim de cœurs. Mais savoir qu'il existait des êtres, des êtres pouvant réfléchir et réagir de façon humaine, si ce n'était pour leur manque d'émotions. Ce devait être si horrible, d'avoir ces souvenirs de sentiments, d'être humain, mais sans pouvoir le redevenir.

« Larxene, c'était un Simili aussi ? C'est pour ça qu'elle est morte de la même façon que Vexen, avec les Ténèbres qui l'ont dévorée ? »

« Oui. Marluxia aussi est un Simili, tout comme les autres membres. »

« Les autres membres... ? »

Naminé sembla soudain hésitante et effrayée. Elle regarda la salle tout autour d'eux, avant de reporter son regard sur elle. Kairi tenta de lui sourire d'un air rassurant, et posa une main sur son bras pour lui montrer son soutien. Cela sembla l'aider, puisqu'avec une profonde inspiration, elle reprit la parole.

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur eux. Je suis différente, alors je n'avais pas le droit d'aller souvent là-bas. Je crois qu'ils sont 13, mais je ne pense pas les avoir tous rencontrés. Je ne connais même pas les noms de tout le monde. Il y a Axel, Marluxia, Larxene et Vexen, que tu as rencontré. Mais il y a aussi Zexion, et quelqu'un d'autre, dans le sous-sol du manoir. En plus de ça, il y a Xemnas, le chef, et Saïx, son bras droit. J'ai déjà croisé Xigbar, aussi, et un joueur de cartes dont je ne connais pas le nom. Et il y a Roxas, évidemment. Ils sont tous membres de l'Organisation XIII, une organisation de Similis. Ils veulent trouver un moyen de regagner leur cœur. »

Kairi se mordit la lèvre, pensive. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un tel groupe existe, et que Sora et elle ne les ait jamais rencontré auparavant. Peut-être se cachaient-ils ? Elle songea avec honte qu'ils avaient raison de le faire. Si quelqu'un s'était présenté devant eux, quelqu'un qui disait ne pas être humain, il était possible de Sora et elle se seraient jetés sur cette personne pour l'attaquer sans chercher à l'écouter. Et si vraiment, cette organisation n'existait que pour permettre à des Similis de redevenir humains, où était le mal ? A moins qu'ils soient tous comme Marluxia et les autres, prêts à tout pour parvenir à leurs fins, elle ne tenterait pas de les arrêter.

Il faudrait qu'elle en reparle plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle avait d'autres questions plus urgentes à poser.

« Comment est-ce que tu en sais autant sur eux, Naminé ? »

La concernée la regarda gravement.

« Je suis un Simili, moi aussi. »

Kairi la fixa, tentant de déceler une quelconque trace de mauvaise plaisanterie dans l'expression de son interlocutrice, mais celle-ci était totalement sérieuse. Elle secoua la tête.

« C'est impossible ! Tu es si... Et tes émotions... »

La blonde pencha légèrement la tête.

« Marluxia m'a trouvé dans ce manoir. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie d'avant, parce que je suis différente. Mais je suis un Simili, comme les autres. »

« Tu es différente ? » demanda distraitement la rousse, encore étonnée par cette révélation.

« J'ai été créée alors que mon double, la personne dont je suis le Simili, était encore vivante. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Je n'en sais rien. Vexen a tenté de le comprendre, mais il n'y ait pas parvenu. Il a supposé que c'était parce que je provenais d'une personne spéciale, mais n'a jamais pu le prouver. »

Soudainement, elle attrapa une de ses mains entre les siennes, l'air légèrement effrayée, et la rousse la regarda, surprise.

« Kairi. Je suis ton Simili. »

La rousse resta sans réaction quelques instants, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Quoi ? »

« Quand ton cœur a quitté ton corps, même si tu n'es pas morte, j'ai été créée. Je suis ici depuis ce moment. »

Elle resta silencieuse l'espace de quelques secondes, tentant d'accepter et de comprendre cette révélation inattendue.

« Alors, quand tu parlais de notre connexion, tout à l'heure... » s'entendit-elle demander.

« Oui », acquiesça gravement la blonde. « C'est comme ça que j'ai pu te parler, dans le monde de la Forteresse oubliée, et que j'ai pu t'envoyer tous ces pressentiments, en espérant vous faire partir. Et... »

Sa voix s'éteignit soudainement, et elle baissa le regard.

« Et... ? » la pressa doucement la jeune fille.

« Et c'est comme ça que j'ai pu modifier tes souvenirs si facilement. Je sais que tu voulais te battre comme Sora, que tu aurais aimé être à ses côtés quand il sauvait les mondes et affrontait Ansem. Alors, je me suis dit que si je devais modifier tes souvenirs, je pouvais en profiter pour te donner ce que tu voulais. » Un sourire amer tordit sa bouche. « Je me suis convaincue que mes actes étaient moins cruels, comme ça, que tu me pardonnerai plus facilement. Je suis désolée, Kairi. »

Soudainement, elle releva la tête, et une lueur à la fois triste et déterminée brilla dans ses yeux.

« Je suis réellement désolée, Kairi ! Je suis désolée d'avoir abusé de notre lien pour t'attirer ici. C'est juste que... Tu es mon double, ma version humaine, ma moitié. Je voulais _tellement_ te rencontrer. J'étais seule, et j'espérais que tu viendrais me sauver, un jour. Alors, quand Marluxia m'en a donné l'occasion... Je suis désolée. »

La Simili se courba et vint appuyer son front contre son épaule, prenant Kairi par surprise.

La Porteuse de Keyblade prit le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle avait déjà pardonné Naminé, évidemment. Mais était-ce un choix qu'elle avait fait d'elle-même, ou quelque chose que leur lien l'avait poussé à faire ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais était-ce vraiment important ? Naminé avait été menacée, et torturée (elle était à peu près certaine qu'il existait une torture psychologique comme ça, qui considérait à laisser une personne enfermée seule dans un lieu entièrement blanc). Pouvait-elle sincèrement lui en vouloir, en sachant ça ? Elle savait que non. Et qu'importe si elle était influencée par leur connexion : elle avait promis de protéger Naminé, et avec un peu de temps, toutes deux deviendraient d'excellents amies, elle n'en doutait pas. Même si les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour l'instant n'étaient pas réels, ils le seraient bientôt, et ça lui suffisait.

Elle leva les bras, et alors que la blonde se raidissait et commençait à reculer, elle l'étreignit avec douceur.

« Je te pardonne, Naminé. Et je te sauverai, je te le promets. »

Elle sentit deux mains attraper son t-shirt et le serrer, comme un signe d'acceptation, puis un faible murmure de remerciement atteignit ses oreilles, et elle sourit.

« C'est très touchant, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir te laisser tenir ta promesse. »

Elle sursauta, et Naminé s'écarta brusquement, la peur luisant dans ses yeux. Kairi se flagella intérieurement pour avoir baissé sa garde, et elle se redressa d'un bond, faisant face au nouvel arrivant. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre, maintenant qu'il avait abaissé sa capuche, mais il s'agissait de l'homme qui les avait poussé à entrer dans le Manoir, celui qui était apparemment à la tête du groupe et qui souhaitait les transformer en pantins.

« Marluxia » chuchota la blonde derrière elle, confirmant ses soupçons.

Le concerné lui adressa un sourire arrogant, et elle grinça des dents.

« Je dois avouer que tu as été un élément inattendu. Je pensais que Sora serait le seul Porteur de Keyblade à nous rejoindre, mais te voilà ici. J'ai été plaisamment surpris par ta présence. Avoir une Keyblade à mes commandes était suffisant alors, deux ? Je n'en aurai jamais demandé autant. »

Son regard glissa sur l'arme entre ses mains, avec un air fasciné au visage, et elle resserra sa prise sur celle-ci, perturbée par son admiration.

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir l'opportunité d'utiliser le pouvoir de la Keyblade. Et maintenant, vous allez tous les deux m'aider à renverser Xemnas, et à prendre le pouvoir sur l'Organisation. »

Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. Il avait l'air d'un chat qui avait réussi à manger le canari.

« Naminé, efface ses souvenirs. »

« Quoi ? » s'affola la jeune Simili. « Si je fais ça, je vais détruire son cœur ! »

Elle sentit ses intérieurs se glacer à cette idée. Non ! Qu'allait-il lui arriver, si elle perdait son cœur ? Allait-elle devenir une Simili, comme eux ? Et que se passerait-il, pour Naminé ? Est-ce que deux Similis d'une même personne pouvaient exister ? Et si elle perdait la Keyblade, sans son cœur ? Non ! Elle refusait de laisser une telle chose arriver ! _S'il-te-plaît, Naminé_ , plaida-t-elle intérieurement, sans lâcher son adversaire du regard. _Ne fais pas ça_.

« Peu importe. » rétorqua froidement l'homme. « Nous trouverons un moyen de le réparer, peut-être. Une coquille vide me sera bien plus utile. »

« J'ai besoin de mon cœur pour manier la Keyblade ! » s'exclama-t-elle, le cœur battant la chamade, espérant le faire changer d'avis. Elle savait que si Naminé acceptait, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour les arrêter. « Si tu le détruis, ton plan tombe à l'eau ! »

Un regard méprisant se posa sur elle, et elle comprit à cet instant qu'elle s'était trompée, et que rien ne pourrait stopper Marluxia dans son plan.

« Pauvre ignorante. Les Similis peuvent eux aussi manier la Keyblade, comme nous l'a démontré ce très cher Roxas. »

Roxas ? Elle nota le nom dans un coin de sa tête. Elle ne connaissait aucun Porteur de Keyblade, autre que Riku, Sora et elle-même. Peut-être qu'une fois tout cela fini, ils pourraient aller rencontrer ce Roxas. Elle écarta rapidement ses pensées vagabondes, tout comme la panique qui menaçait de la submerger, et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer (elle ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui lui permettait de gagner du temps et trouver une solution), mais Naminé fut plus rapide.

« Ça n'a aucune importance ! » s'écria-t-elle, et malgré elle, Kairi tourna la tête pour la regarder. « Je ne le ferai pas. Je refuse. » Son ton s'adoucit légèrement tandis qu'elle posait son regard sur la rousse. « Kairi sait que je lui ai menti, que j'ai été odieuse, et pourtant, elle m'a pardonné. Alors que je ne le méritais pas. » A nouveau, elle se concentra sur Marluxia, et l'expression de son visage se fit plus déterminée, plus dure. « Peu importe ce que tu décides de me faire, Marluxia, je ne ferai plus de mal à Kairi ! »

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant quelques secondes, et Kairi fut partagée entre un immense soulagement et une terreur sourde pour sa nouvelle amie. Lentement, un rictus furieux défigura le l'expression du Simili, et quand il reprit la parole, il devint clair qu'il affichait enfin son véritable visage.

« Très bien. Puisque c'est comme ça... »

Il tendit une main en l'air, et un pétale de rose d'un rouge éclatant y descendit lentement avant de se poser délicatement dans sa paume. A peine avait-il touché le gant noir que celui-ci se métamorphosait, et tout comme pour Axel, Larxene et Vexen avant lui, les Ténèbres vinrent s'ajouter pour former son arme. L'instant d'après, une immense faux rose et verte se tenait dans sa main, et Kairi crispa sa prise sur sa propre arme. Il était clair que le combat qui allait suivre allait être particulièrement difficile, d'autant plus qu'elle allait devoir s'assurer que ni Naminé ni Riku ne reçoive aucun coup ou sort par erreur.

« Je vais tuer ta chère moitié. Je n'ai réellement besoin que d'un Porteur de Keyblade, après tout. Et peut-être qu'après ça, tu seras plus encline à effacer les souvenirs de Sora. »

« Non », s'horrifia la Simili.

Kairi serra les dents, raffermit à nouveau sa prise sur sa Keyblade, et se jeta sur son ennemi.

••

Elle se courba en avant, appuyée sur son arme qui lui servait de seul appui, ses jambes étant trop faibles et endolories pour lui permettre de tenir debout d'elle-même. Elle avait l'impression que son corps tout entier était une plaie géante, et un rapide regard lui apprit qu'elle n'était pas si loin de la réalité. Un grognement de douleur lui échappa tandis qu'elle pressait la blessure sur son abdomen, sentant le sang couler entre ses doigts. Elle s'était reculée juste à temps, trop tard pour éviter d'être blessée, mais suffisamment tôt pour ne pas être éventrée sur le coup. Cela en avait valu le coup, toutefois ; elle avait réussi à porter le coup de grâce à Marluxia. Il ne pourrait plus leur faire de mal.

Le Simili, à l'instar de ses compagnons, fut soudainement recouvert de Ténèbres, qui entreprirent de s'assurer de sa mort. Une sombre satisfaction la remplit en le voyant disparaître pour de bon, et elle se laissa tomber à genoux, vidée de toutes forces.

« Kairi ! »

Naminé la rejoignit, une expression presque paniquée au visage. Kairi lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Elle irait mieux, une fois qu'elle aurait regagné suffisamment de magie pour se soigner. Elle aurait dû prendre plus de potions en se séparant de Sora. Son regard se posa sur le visage de la blonde, et elle fronça les sourcils. Celle-ci semblait toujours aussi inquiète. C'était étrange, quand elle y pensait : les émotions de Naminé semblaient si sincères, si réelles. Sa culpabilité, sa tristesse, sa solitude... Tout avait eu l'air si vrai. Comment était-ce possible, sans un cœur ? Surtout que Naminé elle-même avait dit ne pas avoir de souvenirs d'avant sa création, donc elle ne pouvait pas se baser sur ceux-ci pour feindre ses sentiments.

Les Similis, l'Organisation, Naminé, leurs souvenirs oubliés, les illusions... Tout ça était trop compliqué pour l'instant, et sa tête lui tournait bien trop pour qu'elle parvienne à réfléchir.

Alors que sa vision commençait à se brouiller, une douce chaleur l'emplit, et elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit ses blessures se renfermer. Elle battit des paupières, un peu perdue, et un visage soucieux apparut dans son champ de vision. Ce qui la marqua le plus, et lui redonna espoir, ce fut les cheveux argentés qui entouraient ledit visage, et la paire d'yeux turquoise qui la fixait.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Riku ! » sourit-elle, soulagée.

« Juste une imitation. » Il n'en semblait pas amer, toutefois, et lui tendit la main. Une potion s'y trouvait. « Ça te fera du bien. »

« Merci », murmura-t-elle en la prenant, et elle l'avala rapidement. Elle pouvait déjà sentir ses forces lui revenir, et elle se releva prudemment. « Mais je croyais que... » Elle ne put finir sa phrase.

« Que j'étais mort ? » devina le garçon. « Non. Je suis une simple copie. Ni mon corps ni mon cœur ne sont réels. J'imagine que Naminé n'a pas pu détruire mon cœur, de ce fait. »

Cela lui semblait plutôt bancal, comme explication, mais à en croire l'air peu convaincu du garçon, lui-même n'y croyait pas et n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison de sa survie. Elle lui sourit.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une copie que tu n'es pas réel, tu sais. Rien ne t'empêche de devenir ta propre personne, avec tes sentiments, tes goûts et tes envies. »

Un air surpris se peignit sur son visage, comme s'il n'y avait même pas songé, et elle se sentit triste pour lui.

« Tu penses ? » demanda-t-il, presque timide.

« J'en suis certaine », acquiesça-t-elle avec un immense sourire. « J'aimerai beaucoup voir ça arriver, même ! Alors, amis ? »

Son regard se fit hésitant, légèrement apeuré, comme s'il avait du mal à croire que sa proposition était sincère, et à nouveau, son cœur se serra. Elle souhaitait presque que la mort de Marluxia ait été plus douloureuse ; il l'aurait mérité, pour avoir manipulé ce Riku et Naminé, au point qu'ils avaient du mal à accepter la moindre once de bonté.

« Amis », confirma-t-il finalement. « Et je suis désolé de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses affreuses. Tu te bats bien, en vrai. »

Elle le fixa silencieusement quelques secondes, avant de lui asséner un coup sur la tête. Une exclamation indignée s'échappa de l'adolescent, et elle prit un air faussement menaçant.

« Je te pardonne. Mais si tu recommences, tu devras subir mon ultime vengeance. »

Elle ne parvint à retenir un sourire, qui rapidement se transforma en éclat de rire face au visage abasourdi de son ami. A côté d'elle, Naminé, restée silencieuse jusque-là, pouffa à son tour, et Riku finit par les rejoindre. Elle songea qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas assez ri, depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds ici, et cela lui fit du bien. Elle se sentait plus détendue, mais aussi plus forte avec Naminé, Riku et Sora à ses côtés, elle avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il ne manquait plus que l'autre Riku, leur ami d'enfance, pour que le tableau soit parfait.

Leur hilarité retomba, et Naminé décida d'aborder le sujet qu'ils avaient évité jusque-là.

« On devrait rejoindre Sora au treizième étage, pour que vous puissiez récupérer vos souvenirs. »

« Maintenant que Marluxia est mort, plus rien ne vous en empêche », confirma Riku, son sourire disparu.

« En êtes-vous certains ? » résonna une voix grave, et elle sentit quelque chose se glacer en elle.

L'instant d'après, Marluxia se trouvait devant la porte, à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, leur adressant un sourire méprisant.

« Ce que tu as combattu n'était qu'une de mes illusions. » expliqua-t-il. « Tu es forte, plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Heureusement qu'il me reste un autre Porteur de Keyblade. »

Et sur ce, il disparut à nouveau, la laissant figée d'horreur. Il allait s'en prendre à Sora ! Elle se tourna vivement vers ses compagnons, et vit la même inquiétude se refléter sur leurs visages.

« On doit aller sauver Sora ! »

« Il est au treizième étage ! » indiqua Riku, s'élançant vers la porte.

Elle attrapa la main de Naminé sans se retourner et se lança à sa poursuite, le cœur battant, priant pour ne pas arriver trop tard.

••

Quand ils pénètrent dans la salle, Sora se trouvait seul face à un immense vaisseau, piloté par Marluxia. La machine était impressionnante, et bien plus grande que le Sans-coeur qui l'avait effrayée dans la Ville de Traverse. Mais cette fois-ci, aucun tremblement ne la prit, aucune terreur ne la figea. Seule la détermination d'en finir et de protéger ses amis brûlait en elle, et elle n'hésita pas.

Sans perdre une seconde, elle se tourna vers Riku.

« Protège Naminé ! » lui cria-t-elle avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci sembla soulagé de la voir arriver, puis une pointe de malice éclaira son expression.

« Axel m'a demandé de te dire qu'il espérait te revoir bientôt. »

Une moue de dégoût se peignit sur son visage. Elle n'était même pas surprise d'apprendre que celui-ci avait survécu : elle avait bien compris qu'il était trop malin pour mourir stupidement, après avoir trahi ses compagnons. Toutefois, elle espérait réellement ne jamais le revoir. Elle sortit de ses pensées juste à temps pour esquiver une violente attaque de leur adversaire.

« Concentrez-vous, bon sang ! » s'écria Riku depuis sa position.

Cela lui sembla être un conseil plutôt judicieux, et avec un air décidé, elle asséna un puissant coup de Keyblade sur une des faux de leur adversaire.

••

Un hurlement de rage échappa au Simili, et il tendit la main vers eux, probablement dans une ultime tentative de les attaquer, mais il avait disparu bien avant que ses pétales de rose ne viennent pleuvoir sur eux. Kairi posa un dernier regard sur l'endroit où il s'était tenu avant de mourir, pour de bon cette fois, puis elle attrapa le bras de Sora, et l'entraîna vers la sortie sans un mot, profondément soulagée. C'était enfin fini.

Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce précédente où s'étaient réfugiés Riku et Naminé en voyant que rester sur place était trop dangereux. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'ils allaient bien, sentiment qui se refléta sur leurs visages aussi.

« Riku. Tu vas bien ? » s'enquit Sora.

« Je ne suis pas Riku. Juste un faux. »

Naminé lui donna un coup de coude, à sa plus grande surprise et approbation.

« Tu n'es pas 'juste un faux'. » rappela-t-elle.

Kairi s'avança vers eux avec un immense sourire, et noua ses bras avec ceux du duo, faisant face à son ami d'enfance.

« Sora, je te présente nos nouveaux amis. Naminé et Riku. »

Sora leur adressa un sourire pétillant, comme toujours ravi par l'idée d'avoir de nouveaux amis.

« Elle a raison, tu sais. » dit-il, s'adressant à Riku. « Peut-être que tes souvenirs ne sont pas réels, mais ce sont les tiens, et ils sont uniques. Tout comme tes sentiments. Et tu vas pouvoir en créer des nouveaux, avec nous ! »

« C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit ! » s'exclama joyeusement la rousse. « Par contre, si tu viens avec nous, la jupette doit partir. C'est elle ou nous, Riku. » asséna-t-elle, tentant de prendre un air sérieux.

« Hey ! » s'offusqua le concerné. « Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ma tenue ? Elle est très bien. »

Mais même lui ne paraissait pas très convaincu par ses paroles, et elle pouffa.

« Eh bien », pouffa Dingo, « le vaisseau gummi va être serré, avec tout le monde dedans ! »

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Donald pour partir au quart de tour.

« Ah, non ! Sûrement pas ! »

« J'aimerai bien te voir nous en empêcher », finit semblant de menacer Sora, bien que son air déterminé était sincère.

« Au pire », proposa-t-elle innocemment, « on peut toujours laisser Donald ici. Comme ça, on aura plus de place dans le vaisseau. »

Le concerné laissa échapper des cris d'indignation, et tous éclatèrent de rire. Leur hilarité se calma toutefois assez vite, et après un court silence, ce fut Donald qui aborda le sujet sensible.

« Est-ce que tu peux nous rendre nos souvenirs ? »

Une expression triste se peignit sur le visage de Naminé, mais elle acquiesça.

« Oui. Ne pas ne souvenir d'une chose ne veut pas dire qu'elle a disparu. »

« Comment ça ? » interrogea Sora.

Elle en était intriguée aussi. Est-ce que c'était comme les souvenirs enfouis dans le subconscient ?

« Se rappeler d'une chose amène à se souvenir d'une autre, puis d'une autre encore. » expliqua-t-elle. « Nos souvenirs sont liés entre eux. Ils sont reliés comme les maillons d'une chaîne. Une chaîne qui nous constitue. »

Cela semblait plutôt logique, en soi. Et si, comme Naminé le laissait entendre, il suffisait qu'elle rétablisse simplement quelques maillons pour qu'ils retrouvent tous leurs souvenirs au fur et à mesure. C'était une bonne nouvelle.

« Vos souvenirs n'ont pas été effacés. J'ai juste défait les maillons et je les ai réorganisés. »

Ou peut-être pas tant que ça. Remettre tous les maillons en place devait prendre un certain temps, songea-t-elle. Mais ça ne semblait pas troubler la blonde.

« Vos souvenirs sont toujours intacts. »

« Tu peux donc les reconstituer ? » demanda Jiminy, bien que tout le monde se posait aussi la question.

« Oui, mais d'abord, je vais devoir défaire les maillons que j'ai créés. Quand ce sera fait, je devrai réunir les souvenirs éparpillés dans vos cœurs et les relier entre eux. Ça prendra peut-être du temps, mais ça devrait marcher. »

Kairi lui adressa un sourire rassurant, et cela sembla lui redonner confiance.

« Non ! Ça marchera. J'en suis certaine. C'est à mon tour de veiller sur vous. »

Un même sourire s'étala sur les visages des Porteurs de Keyblade, et Sora n'eut pas besoin de la regarder pour parler en leur nom.

« D'accord. On te fait confiance. »

Soudainement, Jiminy sortit de sa poche et se percha sur son épaule, manquant de la faire sursauter. Elle avait totalement oublié sa présence, et remercia les cieux que le pauvre criquet n'ait pas été blessé ou pire, tué lors de la bataille contre Marluxia. Mais ce fut surtout son air inquiet qui l'alerta.

« Tu dis que tu vas devoir défaire les maillons que tu as créés. » commença-t-il. « Mais ça veut dire que... »

« Oui. Vous n'aurez aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé dans ce manoir. » confirma-t-elle tristement.

A côté d'elle, une grimace amère déforma le visage de Riku. Kairi sentit ses pensées se stopper net, et l'horreur la remplir. Tout oublier ? Oublier ces moments passés avec Sora, Donald et Dingo, oublier Naminé, oublier Riku ? Elle ne pouvait pas les oublier ! Ce manoir... Elle le détestait tellement, avec son ambiance glaciale. Mais c'était à l'intérieur de ces murs qu'elle avait certains de ces meilleurs souvenirs. Son amitié avec Sora d'autant plus forte maintenant qu'ils partageaient le fardeau de la Keyblade, les tendances maternelles de Donald, la bonne humeur de Dingo, la sagesse de Jiminy, sa promesse à Naminé, son début d'amitié avec Riku... Elle y tenait tellement, à ces souvenirs ! Elle ne voulait pas les voir disparaître !

Pourtant, si elle voulait retrouver ses véritables souvenirs, c'est la seule solution, d'après Naminé.

C'était injuste. Pourquoi avait-elle à choisir ?

« Même pas de vous ? » s'exclama Sora.

Elle pria intérieurement pour que la réponse de Naminé soit négative, mais un simple coup d'oeil à son visage triste de la blonde, et à celui fermé de Riku, lui enleva tout espoir.

« Désolée, mais c'est le seul moyen. »

La Simili leur tourna le dos, s'écartant de quelques pas. Kairi se sentit au bord des larmes, mais refusa de se laisser aller. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant.

« Vous avez le choix. Vous pouvez décider de retrouver vos anciens souvenirs et perdre ceux de ce manoir... Ou garder ces nouveaux souvenirs en renonçant à ceux que tu as perdus. »

« Suis-je obligé de choisir ? » demanda Sora, tout autant partagé qu'elle.

« Oui », fut la réponse de Naminé, douce mais pourtant tranchante.

 _Elle n'était même pas là avec vous, avant d'entrer dans le manoir_ , résonna soudainement la voix de Larxène dans sa tête. _Elle n'était même pas là avec vous_. Mais alors, où était-elle ? Que s'était-il passé pour elle, avant ça ? Est-ce que ces souvenirs valaient seulement la peine d'être récupérés ?

« Fais-moi redevenir comme avant », décida Sora, la tristesse brillant dans son regard.

Elle vit Naminé se figer, puis se retourner vers eux avec une expression blessée mal camouflée. Quand bien même elle comprenait la décision de son meilleur ami, elle en était triste, surtout en voyant les expressions de la Simili et de Riku. Cela rendait sa propre décision d'autant plus difficile à prendre.

« Oh, d'accord. Personne n'a besoin de faux souvenirs, pas vrai ? Surtout quand on a de vrais souvenirs de personnes qui nous sont chères. Tout le monde ferait ce choix. » rationalisa Naminé, mais tous pouvaient voir que ces paroles la blessaient.

« Et toi, Kairi ? » demanda Riku, le visage neutre de toute émotion.

Le regard de la blonde se tourna vers elle, résigné. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle aussi, elle choisisse de les effacer de sa mémoire. La tristesse, l'inquiétude, la peur, toutes ces émotions déchiraient la Porteuse de Keyblade, la rendant incapable de réfléchir correctement. Perdre, pour retrouver ? Ou garder ce qui a été trouvé, et perdre le reste ?

« Naminé... Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait oublier ? » s'entendit-elle demander, comme dans un état second.

« J'ai modifié tes souvenirs de ton enfance, tout comme Sora. » expliqua gravement la jeune fille. « Et j'en ai créé des nouveaux, pour remplacer ton manque de souvenirs entre le moment où votre monde a été submergé par les Ténèbres, et celui où Sora t'a sauvé. »

Voyant son air confus, Naminé développa.

« Tu as perdu ton cœur quand votre île a disparue. Sora t'a cherché partout pendant quelques mois, puis tu as fini par retrouver ton cœur, juste avant qu'il parte combattre Ansem. Tu étais comme plongée dans le coma pendant cette période, donc tu n'avais aucun souvenir. J'ai dû les créer de toutes pièces. »

Un immense soulagement l'envahit, et Kairi sourit. Elle savait, au fond de son cœur, qu'elle avait déjà pris sa décision, bien avant que le choix lui soit proposé, mais désormais, elle n'avait plus le moindre doute.

« Je veux rester comme ça. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent les cinq compagnons en choeur.

Elle rit, le soulagement la rendant presque euphorique. Oh, ça faisait tellement de bien de ne plus avoir ce poids sur le cœur ! Elle avait pris la bonne décision, elle le savait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais récupérer mes véritables souvenirs ? Je n'ai rien oublié de réellement important. Certes, mes souvenirs des Îles sont faux, et alors ? Ils restent agréables, je ne veux pas les perdre. Et puis, j'ai gagné tellement depuis que je suis arrivée ici ! Je sais manier la Keyblade, je suis devenue plus forte, j'ai découvert de nouveaux ennemis, et surtout, je me suis faite des nouveaux amis. Je ne veux pas abandonner tout ça. »

Sora semblait toujours un peu hésitant, mais il croisa son regard, et après quelques secondes, il lui sourit.

« Tu as intérêt à me rappeler Naminé et Riku quand ça sera fini, alors ! »

« Promis ».

Les expressions ravies de Naminé et Riku lui confirmèrent à nouveau qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

••

« Pour se souvenir, on doit dormir là-dedans ? »

Kairi ne pouvait que comprendre l'inquiétude de Donald. Il était clair que les immenses machines, bien que très jolies, n'étaient pas rassurantes.

« Oui. Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps, mais je veillerai sur vous. »

« Nous aussi », confirma Kairi, en se désignant ainsi que Riku. « Vous pouvez dormir tranquilles, rien ne vous arrivera ! » gazouilla-t-elle joyeusement.

« Kairi, pourras-tu nous rappeler de remercier Naminé, quand nous nous réveillerons ? » demanda Jiminy, en passant de son épaule à celle de Sora. Lui aussi souhaitait récupérer ses souvenirs.

« Oui ! » s'écria Donald, et Dingo hocha vivement de la tête à côté de lui. « C'est important ! »

« Juré craché. »

« Alors, bonne nuit, tout le monde. » dit le Capitaine en leur faisant signe, imité par son ami à plumes.

« Bonne nuit, Dingo. » répondirent en cœur Naminé, Riku et Kairi.

Les deux animaux tournèrent les talons et sortirent de la salle. Kairi les regarda partir avec un petit pincement au cœur, mais sans réelle tristesse. Leur séparation ne durerait pas longtemps.

« A toi aussi, Sora. » énonça doucement la blonde, en se tournant vers l'adolescent.

« D'accord. »

Il adressa un sourire à leurs amis, avant de se tourner vers elle. Kairi hésita pendant quelques secondes, avant de craquer et de s'avancer pour le prendre dans ses bras. Sora lui rendit aussitôt son étreinte.

« Sois prudente, d'accord ? »

« Je ferais attention. Toi aussi, sois prudent. »

Il se recula légèrement, et la gratifia d'un sourire éclatant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive ? Je vais rester là, à dormir. »

« Avec toi, on ne sait jamais. » taquina-t-elle, pour mieux oublier sa tristesse. Sora avait toujours été là, à ses côtés ; ça serait pour elle la première fois qu'ils se retrouveraient séparés pendant plus de quelques jours. Elle allait se retrouver seule, sans aucun de ses meilleurs amis, et même si l'autre Riku et Naminé étaient avec elle, cela restait différent. « Tu es doué pour t'attirer des ennuis. »

« Hey ! » fit-il semblant de s'offusquer, mais il la lâcha, et se rapprocha de la machine. « On se revoit bientôt. »

Elle acquiesça, la gorge nouée. Naminé, qui les avait laissé se dire au revoir en silence, prit alors la parole.

« Même si tout a commencé par un mensonge, je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, Sora. »

« Oui, moi aussi. Tous les deux. »

Riku ne pipa mot, mais elle savait qu'il était triste de voir le Porteur de Keyblade sur le point de monter dans l'immense fleur mécanique.

« Quand je t'ai trouvée et que je me suis souvenu de ton nom, ça m'a rendu heureux. Tout comme le moment où Riku nous a rejoint. Ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là, ce n'était pas un mensonge. »

Un silence s'installa, tandis que Sora se retournait vers eux. Personne n'osait se lancer, et mettre fin à la conversation.

« Adieu », finit par dire l'adolescente blonde.

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de l'adolescent.

« Non, ce n'est pas un adieu ! Je vous retrouverai à mon réveil. » Une expression plus enthousiaste se peignit sur son visage. « Et alors, plus de mensonges. Nous serons tous amis pour de vrai. Promettez-le-moi. »

« Tu oublieras que tu as fait cette promesse », lui fit remarquer Riku.

« Peut-être. Mais vous non, et Kairi non plus. Elle saura me le rappeler. »

Elle hocha de la tête, mais ne dit rien. C'était au tour de Naminé et de Riku de faire leurs au revoir, et ils méritaient la même discrétion qu'ils lui avaient accordé quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Et puis... Tu as bien dit que même si la chaîne était brisée, les maillons restaient, pas vrai ? Alors, le souvenir de cette promesse sera toujours là, quelque part, en moi. J'en suis sûr. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Alors, c'est promis. »

« Je te préviens, je te tiens au mot », lâcha Riku. « Si à ton réveil, tu essayes de nous abandonner, je n'essaierai même pas de retenir Kairi de te le faire regretter. »

Celle-ci sourit. Riku restait quelqu'un de très maladroit avec ses sentiments, qu'il s'agisse de la réelle personne ou de sa copie. Mais elle savait que Sora avait compris le message aussi bien qu'elle.

« Bien », sourit l'adolescent. « A bientôt, alors. »

Et sur ce, il leur tendit son auriculaire. Naminé accepta volontiers de sceller leur promesse, mais Riku ne le fit qu'avec un grognement exaspéré quand la rousse lui donna un coup de coude.

Avec un dernier regard en leur direction, Sora sauta dans la machine.

« Une promesse, hein ? » murmura Naminé.

Ils regardèrent en silence les pétales blancs commencer leur ascension, jusqu'à cacher Sora de leur vue. Une larme coula le long de la joue de la blonde, et Kairi lui prit la main, sentant elle-même la peine menacer de la submerger. Tout se passerait bien : Sora allait vite sortir, et ils seraient ensemble à nouveau. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être triste.

Ils seraient bientôt réunis.

••

Quand Riku arriva à son tour au treizième étage, ce fut pour découvrir une adolescente blonde, sa meilleure amie et sa copie conforme fixer d'un air triste une immense machine.

* * *

Pffiouh !

Je viens de passer plus d'une heure à tout relire pour vérifier une dernière fois les fautes, et remettre les points-virgule (merci ff net pour tout supprimer à chaque fois). Enfin bon, maintenant, il est temps d'en venir aux explications. Donc.

Je commence avec la forme : j'ai peu détaillé, voire pas écrit de combat du tout, parce que je suis hyper nulle pour ça. J'ai essayé, au début, mais ça me bloquait, j'arrivais pas à savoir quoi faire faire aux personnages, et après quelques heures de galère pour écrire 3 lignes, j'ai fini par abandonner. Désolée pour ça.

Pareil pour l'histoire des mondes : non seulement, quand j'ai découvert CoM via le let's play, j'ai skippé les mondes parce que ça me saoulait de revoir plus ou moins la même histoire que dans KH I donc je connaissais assez mal tout ça, mais en plus, devoir développer à l'écrit chaque sub-plot ça aurait duré des heures à chaque fois, et ça m'aurait vraiment, vraiment lassé, j'aurai fini par détester ce thème x) Donc à nouveau, désolée, j'ai préféré me concentrer sur les mondes importants (Ville de Traverse car c'est le premier et qu'on a des explications, Forteresse Oubliée pour montrer que Kairi avait vraiment tout oublié du sacrifice de Sora etc, Cité du Crépuscule parce que le plot principal y est lié et y'a des scènes importantes, et les Iles du Destin pour la même raison).

Oh, et pour l'ordre des mondes, j'ai regardé le let's play de Superbrioche666 en parallèle de l'écriture du thème, donc je me suis basée dessus.

Maintenant, les explications par rapport au plot lui-même.

Concernant le fait que peu de choses changent et que le plan de Marluxia fonctionne : son plan marche parce qu'il était bien préparé, et suffisamment flexible et adaptable pour que la présence de Kairi n'y change rien. Et puis au début, Kairi se sent trop peu sûre d'elle pour protester, elle juge que Sora, Dingo et Donald savent mieux qu'elle ce qu'il faut faire. Et une fois que Naminé a commencé à modifier ses souvenirs, il est déjà trop tard.

Ensuite, pour la relation Naminé/Kairi, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, surtout qu'elle est pas vraiment développée dans les jeux. Elle peut être vue platonique ou romantique, à vous de décider. Et Naminé, même si elle apprécie Sora, est moins attachée à lui que dans le canon, parce que cette fois, au lieu d'espérer que ce sera Sora qui va venir la sauver, elle a reporté tous ses espoirs sur Kairi ; couplé au fait que Kairi est son autre, sa moitié humaine, elle a un attachement très fort pour elle. (D'ailleurs, pendant que je l'écrivais, j'ai trouvé ses sentiments pour Kairi presque malsains ; mais après c'est mon interprétation de la chose, à vous de voir comment vous lisez ça).

Et pour finir, Repliku reste avec eux, parce que Kairi est beaucoup plus directe dans ses paroles ; elle voudrait qu'il reste avec eux, qu'il devienne quelqu'un à leurs côtés, là où dans le jeu, Sora lui dit juste qu'il peut devenir quelqu'un sans lui proposer de rester avec lui. Et puis les paroles de Kairi ont plus d'importance, de poids pour Repliku : pendant KH I, Sora et Riku étaient amis/rivaux, alors que Riku avait un crush sur Kairi. Donc forcément, les sentiments faisant, elle a pu le convaincre de rester plus facilement (chose qui n'est pas mentionnée dans la fic parce que Kairi n'est pas au courant ni omnisciente, et comme tout est de son point de vue, ça n'apparaît pas).

Au final, le plot du jeu n'a pas vraiment changé, et les conséquences se verront surtout dans 358/2 Days et KH II. A vous d'imaginer ce qui changera dans la suite ;)


	70. Bridge too far

Bonsoir !  
Alors, je commence avec les "mauvaises" nouvelles : déjà, désolée d'avoir loupé le chapitre de mercredi, et de ne toujours pas avoir répondu aux divers MPs et reviews. J'ai honte, je vous assure. Ensuite, avec les demandes de Master qui prennent plus de temps que prévu, parce qu'il faut soit des documents complètement farfelus soit je dois remplir des fiches et renvoyer tout mon dossier de candidature par la Poste (c'est vous que je regarde, Nantes et Poitiers, vous pouviez pas utiliser internet comme tout le monde ?), mais aussi mon déménagement, la préparation pour mon voyage à Paris et le voyage à Paris en question, je vais pas avoir vraiment le temps de faire grand-chose. Du coup, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais prendre une pause pendant deux semaines et demi : le prochain chapitre sera le 5 juin (si j'arrive à me poser sérieusement et écrire avant ça, je posterai le 2 juin, mais dans le doute, je préfère choisir une date plus éloignée). J'en suis sincèrement désolée.  
Autrement, concernant le thème d'aujourd'hui, j'ai été profondément perplexe face à l'intitulé "Bridge too far". Genre, what ? J'ai fini par apprendre, via Linguee, qu'il existait une expression "[...] is a bridge too far", ce qui veut dire "aller trop loin". Ce qui allait parfaitement avec un sujet dont j'ai discuté plusieurs fois avec Ima Nonyme (big up à toi), alias les actions de Riku dans Days. J'ai toujours trouvé ça étrange, que Sora ne semble pas perturbé par ce que Riku a fait à Roxas, et quand j'en ai parlé avec une autre personne, elle m'a sortie qu'il avait sûrement fait "un coup à la Steve Rogers" (#TeamIronMan). C'est-à-dire qu'il n'a jamais rien dit à Sora, parce que ça arrangeait ses petites affaires. Du coup, je suis partie là-dessus pour ce thème. J'espère que le sujet vous plaira, et c'est bon, j'ai enfin fini ce monologue.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Bonne nuit, maman. »

« Bonne nuit, Sora. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir que sa mère le suivait du regard tandis qu'il refermait la porte de sa chambre. Il savait aussi qu'elle n'allait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit, trop effrayée par l'idée que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'il ne soit pas réellement revenu après un an et demi s'absence. Son cœur se serra, rongé par la culpabilité. Il s'en voulait de lui faire subir ça.

Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment eu le choix. Il ne se serait jamais pardonné d'être revenu sur leur île sans Kairi et Riku.

Avec un soupir, il se changea rapidement, puis se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il se demanda si Kairi et Riku vivaient la même chose, de leur côté. Peut-être moins, pour Kairi, car elle n'avait disparu qu'une ou deux semaines. Ce n'était pas pareil que pour Riku et lui, qui avaient même été supposé morts dans la tempête.

Il n'avait pas dit la vérité à sa mère. Il le ferait demain, se promit-il ; et tant pis pour les ordres du Roi, qui voulait que tout cela reste secret. Elle méritait de savoir, après toutes ces souffrances.

Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit, le cœur lourd.

Cela lui fut confirmé quand il rouvrit les yeux ; il se trouvait dans cet endroit, sur le grand vitrail qui le représentait. Il n'y était pas souvent allé, mais il se souvenait encore du bien-être qui l'avait envahi à chaque fois, sensation qui le remplit à nouveau. Il sourit, sentait sa tristesse disparaître.

« Sora. »

Il sursauta et se retourna vivement.

Derrière lui se tenaient deux personnes en manteau noir, le même que celui porté par les membres de l'Organisation. Il aurait pu jurer qu'elles n'avaient pas été là quand il était arrivé, qu'elles venaient juste d'apparaître ; malgré tout, il ne se sentait pas en danger. Au contraire, ces personnes lui semblaient étrangement familières, de façon rassurante.

« Oui ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

Aucune des deux personnes ne répondit, mais l'une d'entre elles leva les bras pour abaisser sa capuche. Sora reconnut Roxas, son Simili, et cilla.

« Roxas ? Comment… ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils et le fusilla du regard.

« Je fais partie de toi, maintenant. C'est la seule façon pour moi d'exister ; enfoui au plus profond de ton cœur. »

Il se pinça les lèvres et détourna les yeux. C'était tellement injuste, que Roxas ne puisse pas vivre sa propre vie.

« Je suis désolé. Mais peut-être qu'on peut trouver une solution ! »

Le Simili secoua la tête.

« La seule façon pour que je revienne serait que tu meurs à nouveau. Et je doute que ton cher Riku accepte qu'une telle chose arrive », lança-t-il, dédaigneux.

« Riku… ? Tu connais Riku ? » s'étonna-t-il.

La fureur déforma le visage de son interlocuteur.

« Malheureusement, oui, on le connaît ! J'aurai bien aimé que ça ne soit jamais le cas ! »

Sora fronça les sourcils, confus. Pourquoi est-ce que Roxas semblait tant détester son meilleur ami ? Certes, Riku avait eu une mauvaise période, mais… Oh. Evidemment.

« Je sais que Riku a mal agi, pendant quelques temps. Mais il était manipulé par Maléfique, et par Ansem : ce n'était pas sa faute. »

« Oh, crois-moi, Riku était pleinement conscient de ses actes. » cracha-t-il.

Mais avant d'avoir pu continuer sur sa tirade, une main gantée vint saisir l'avant-bras du blond, et cela sembla le calmer ; aussitôt il se tourna vers la troisième personne, tentant visiblement de se contenir. Sora observa l'échange sans un mot, puis se tourna vers l'inconnu.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Personne », répondit-elle doucement, dévoilant ainsi son genre.

Roxas fronça les sourcils, et se tourna vers lui.

« Elle s'appelle Xion. »

Il acquiesça, toutefois confus.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Xion ! Mais, euh… Je ne veux pas être malpoli, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? Roxas, je peux comprendre, mais toi… Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu, si ? »

Elle secoua la tête, et sembla se tasser sur elle-même, comme pour disparaître encore plus à l'intérieur de son lourd manteau.

« Je ne suis qu'une Réplique, fabriquée avec tes souvenirs. »

« Oh. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il ignorait que les Répliques existaient, et surtout qu'elles pouvaient être créées sur la base de souvenirs. Et si elle était là… Cela voulait dire que comme Roxas, quelque chose lui était arrivé, pour qu'elle meure et rejoigne son cœur. Il se sentit triste pour elle.

« Je suis content de te rencontrer », répéta-t-il bêtement.

Elle acquiesça, et ne prononça plus un mot.

Roxas soupira. Il avait soudainement l'air très las.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sora ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules, un tic qu'il avait attrapé à cause de Cloud.

« Je ne sais pas. Je me suis endormi, et je suis arrivé ici. »

« Vraiment ? » murmura son interlocuteur. « Tu dois te sentir en sécurité, pour avoir plongé aussi profond dans ton sommeil. Est-ce que tu es de nouveau chez ces gens, l'homme à la cicatrice et la femme à la robe rose ? » demanda-t-il, l'air vaguement curieux.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il parlait du Comité de Restauration.

« Non. Je suis revenu sur l'Ile du Destin, avec Riku et Kairi. Je suis chez moi. »

Le simple fait de prononcer ces mots le remplit d'une douce chaleur. Il était chez lui, avec ses meilleurs amis, auprès de sa famille.

« Vous êtes revenus sur votre île ? Même Riku ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après tout ce qu'il nous a fait, il a droit à sa fin heureuse, alors que nous, nous sommes là ! » s'enragea brusquement Roxas.

Sora n'eut pas le temps de réagir ; il se sentit soudainement se réveiller en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade.

••

Kairi était en retard ; elle avait probablement été retenue par Selphie, encore une fois. Sora jeta un coup d'œil à Riku, à côté de lui, et se mordit la lèvre. C'était le moment parfait pour demander à Riku comment il connaissait Roxas, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il se sentait nerveux, et les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche.

Son meilleur ami dût sentir le regard posé sur lui (même si Sora ne savait pas comment il faisait, avec tous ces cheveux qui lui cachaient la vue) parce qu'il finit par soupirer et se tourner vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Le chat a attrapé ta langue ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Ha ha, très drôle. » Le brun fronça les sourcils, puis décida de se lancer à l'eau, une fois pour toutes. « Comment tu as rencontré Roxas ? »

Il ne manqua pas la façon dont l'autre adolescent se tendit.

« C'était ton Simili ; évidemment que j'allais le croiser à un moment ou à un autre, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. »

Il ne répondit pas directement, notant tout de même que Riku avait esquivé de façon adroite la question.

« Et Xion ? »

Un sourcil se haussa sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

« Qui ça ? »

« Xion. C'est la meilleure amie de Roxas. Elle a dit qu'elle te connaissait, aussi. »

Ou peut-être que c'était Roxas, qui l'avait dit. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment, mais ce n'était pas important ; le résultat était le même.

« Parce que tu peux leur parler ? »

La surprise de Riku était palpable, et Sora acquiesça.

« J'ai pu leur parler, hier, quand je me suis endormi. Ils sont toujours là, quelque part », l'informa-t-il en tapant sa poitrine.

Un air inquiet traversa le visage de son ami.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée, Sora. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. » Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester (il n'allait tout de même abandonner Roxas et Xion, seuls au fond de son cœur !), il reprit la parole. « Et je ne connais aucune Xion. Si c'est ce qu'elle t'a dit, elle a sûrement menti ; je suis certain de ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée. Roxas, oui, mais pas elle. »

« C'est bizarre », murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Riku. « J'aurai juré qu'elle était sincère. »

Un sourire amusé lui répondit.

« Tu es trop naïf, Sora. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as cru à l'existence du lapin de Pâques si longtemps. »

« Hey ! Je te ferai remarquer que le Père Noël existe, en tous cas ! Je l'ai rencontré ! »

« Si tu le dis, Sora. »

« Je t'emmènerai le voir, tu verras ! »

« Voir qui ? » interrompit une troisième voix, et tous deux se tournèrent vers Kairi, qui venait d'arriver.

« Le Père Noël ! »

« Sora, le Père Noël n'existe pas », fut la réponse sceptique de la jeune fille.

Il croisa les bras, ennuyé. Il allait les convaincre que le Père Noël existait, qu'ils le veuillent ou non !

••

La sensation de chute, familière et étrangement apaisante, qui précédait son arrivée au Palier de l'Eveil le fit sourire.

« Roxas ! Xion ! » s'écria-t-il avant même de toucher le sol.

Deux visages, un encapuchonné et l'autre non, se tournèrent vers lui pour le regarder atterrir.

« Sora », l'accueillit la jeune fille, un sourire dans la voix, tandis que le blond hochait de la tête.

« J'ai une surprise ! » s'exclama-t-il, tendant les mains en avant ; chacune contenait un cupcake. « Ma mère les a faits, ils sont au chocolat. Vous allez voir, elle fait les meilleures pâtisseries de toute l'île ! »

Xion le prit avec plaisir, mais Roxas semblait plus sceptique.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait emmener de la nourriture avec soi. »

« Je n'étais pas sûr non plus », avoua-t-il, « mais si on peut transporter des potions, pourquoi pas de la nourriture ? Et puis ça a marché, c'est le principal ! »

« C'est vrai », confirma l'adolescente, avant de mordre dans son gâteau. « Il est délicieux ! »

Son ami l'imita, et son changement d'expression soudain confirma ses dires.

« Tu penses pouvoir ramener autre chose ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Je peux essayer ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Oh, peu importe ! Je ne veux pas t'embêter ! »

« Mais non, ça me fait plaisir ! Alors ? » sourit-il.

« Elle va vouloir quelque chose de sucré », murmura Roxas, quasiment inaudible, en même temps que Xion répondait, « Je veux bien du chocolat, s'il-te-paît. »

Sora retint son sourire en coin amusé et se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Je ramène ça la prochaine fois ! »

« Merci, Sora ! »

Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour deviner qu'elle souriait, et il sentit son visage s'éclairer automatiquement. C'était agréable de la voir sortir de sa coquille. Ce qui lui faisait penser…

« Euh, Xion ? Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de baisser ta capuche ? » La voyant se tendre, et Roxas le fusiller du regard, il secoua les mains d'un air paniqué, effrayé à l'idée d'avoir fait une bourde. « Enfin c'est seulement si tu veux hein, c'est pas grave sinon ! »

« Non, tu as raison. » dit-elle, de nouveau sombre, et il s'en serait donné des baffes.

Lorsque sa capuche tomba, ce fut pour dévoiler une copie conforme de Kairi avant leur aventure, mais avec ses propres yeux bleus et des cheveux bruns. Sentant le regard lourd du blond sur lui, il ne dit rien et se contenta de lui sourire de plus belle. Elle eut l'air soulagée de sa réaction.

« Je suis content de pouvoir voir ton visage, c'est plus pratique pour se parler ! » gazouilla-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, plus détendue, et Roxas se relaxa à son tour.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient brisé la glace et s'entendaient bien, Sora ne voulait plus aborder le sujet sensible de Riku, au risque de retourner au point de départ. Tant pis, il en parlerait une prochaine fois.

« Vous croyez au Père Noël ? »

Deux regards vides lui répondirent.

« C'est qui, le Père Noël ? » demanda Roxas.

••

« Dis, Xion ? » finit par se lancer à l'eau Sora, quelques nuits après la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Riku.

« Oui ? » demanda la jeune fille, un sourire calme aux lèvres.

« J'ai parlé de toi à Riku, et il a dit qu'il ne te connaissait pas. »

Elle se renferma aussitôt, et Roxas, assis entre eux, fronça les sourcils.

« C'est parce qu'il m'a oublié », expliqua-t-elle. « Je n'étais rien d'autre que des souvenirs, alors quand je suis morte, j'ai disparu de la mémoire de tout le monde, comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »

Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quel point cela devait être horrible ; non seulement elle avait perdu la vie, mais en plus, plus personne ne se souvenait d'elle. Cela avait dû être affreux pour Roxas, de perdre sa meilleure amie ainsi.

« Mais je devais le faire », reprit-elle, plus déterminée. « Riku avait raison. Il fallait que tu te réveilles. »

Il se sentit soudainement atteint de mal-être. Ce qu'elle sous-entendait… Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Riku n'aurait jamais fait une chose. Il n'aurait jamais été capable de souhaiter la mort de Xion, pour lui.

« Comment ça ? » s'entend-il croasser, les intestins noués.

Roxas se leva d'un bond, un sourire amer au visage.

« Il ne t'a rien dit, hein ? Quel lâche. Ca ne m'étonne même pas de lui. »

Il commença à faire les cent pas devant eux, et Xion resta silencieuse. Sentant son regard posé sur elle, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

« Tu mérites de savoir la vérité, Sora, même si ça fait mal. »

Ses mots semblèrent calmer le blond, qui se laissa tomber sur le vitrail, en face d'eux.

« Elle a raison », dit-il, déterminé. « Je vais te raconter tout ce qui s'est passé, pendant l'année où tu as dormi. »

Pendant le reste de la nuit, l'esprit de Sora se remplit d'histoires de glace à l'eau de mer, de missions pour l'Organisation, d'amitié et de rencontres sur la Tour de l'Horloge, de secrets, de trahisons et de sacrifices, et son cœur se brisa.

••

Le matin suivant se passa comme dans un rêve, éloigné de la réalité et hors d'atteinte. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit Riku, l'après-midi même, appuyé contre leur arbre Paopu, en train de rire avec Kairi, qu'il sentit quelque chose en lui céder, et soudainement, il se trouvait à nouveau sur l'Ile du Destin, une fureur vive lui brûlant le ventre.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. »

Sa voix était tremblotante, et il serra les poings pour essayer de se calmer un minimum.

Deux regards surpris lui répondirent.

« De quoi tu parles, Sora ? » demanda Riku.

Il inspira, essayant de reprendre ses esprits, mais voir son ami avoir un air aussi innocent, aussi tranquille, après ce qu'il avait fait… C'était insupportable.

« Dis-moi que tu n'as pas tué Roxas et Xion. »

Son expression se renferma, et il se redressa, l'air sérieux.

« C'était leur choix, Sora. C'est eux qui ont décidé de te rejoindre. »

« Parce que tu leur as laissé le choix, peut-être ?! » cria-t-il à moitié.

« Sora, je- »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Sora ? Riku ? »

Kairi avait l'air confuse, et s'était décalée de quelques pas. Un regard en direction de Sora, avec son expression déformée par la rage, l'inquiéta.

« Riku », et il cracha presque le prénom, « a jugé bon, pour que je me réveille, de tuer Roxas et Xion. Roxas est mon Simili, et Xion est une Réplique, qui avait certains de mes souvenirs. Ils n'avaient rien demandé, et Riku les a harcelé et manipulé jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de se sacrifier ! »

Le visage de la rousse prit une teinte horrifiée, et elle recula jusqu'à se trouver à côté de lui, face à Riku. Malgré la gravité de la situation, il appréciait son soutien silencieux, à lui mais aussi aux deux adolescents dans son cœur.

« Riku… » murmura-t-elle.

Le garçon fronçait les sourcils, les bras croisés, l'air presque agacé, mais surtout, dénué de toute culpabilité.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. » s'expliqua-t-il. « Il le fallait, pour que Sora se réveille ! » Il se tourna vers le brun. « Si je n'avais pas fait ça, tu serais resté dans cette machine pour toujours ! »

« ET C'EST-CE QUE J'AURAI PRÉFÉRÉ ! » hurla-t-il, hors de lui. Il sentit les larmes de frustration et de colère perler aux coins de ses yeux, mais il refusa de craquer. Il avait encore trop de choses à dire pour se laisser aller. « Est-ce que tu t'es posé la question, une seule fois, que ce que j'aurai voulu ? De si mon réveil valait vraiment la vie de deux personnes innocentes, à mes yeux ? Bien sûr que non, parce que si tu l'avais fait, tu aurais su que je n'aurai voulu ça ! »

« Nous manquions de temps, Sora, tu perdais tes souvenirs et c'était la seule solution. » Il continua, l'air borné. « Et puis, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de l'Organisation ! »

« Ça n'avait pas besoin d'être moi ! » s'énerva-t-il. « Toi, Roxas, Xion, Kairi, le Roi ; n'importe qui avec une Keyblade, ou même avec une arme, pouvait s'en charger ! »

« Alors quoi, il aurait fallu que je te laisse disparaître à tout jamais ? Tu as pensé à ce que Kairi et moi, on aurait ressenti ? » La tête de la jeune fille se baissa à ce moment-là, une expression triste au visage, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle avait compris que cette histoire ne la regardait pas, était entre eux, et qu'ils devaient la régler eux-mêmes, sans qu'elle intervienne. « A ta mère ? »

Le cœur de Sora se serra, et il détourna le regard quelques instants. Il savait que ça aurait été horrible, il s'était fait la même remarque la veille quand Xion en avait parlé, mais en même temps, plus personne ne se souvenait de lui ; personne ne l'aurait pleuré, s'il était resté dans cet état là pour le reste de sa vie, une coquille vide flottant dans une immense machine. Et Roxas et Xion auraient pu vivre.

« Tout le monde m'avait oublié », dit-il doucement. « Personne ne m'aurait regretté. Ce n'est pas si grave. »

« Je me souvenais de toi, Naminé aussi ! Nous aurions fait ton deuil ! »

« Alors quoi ? Roxas et Xion devaient mourir pour t'éviter ça ? »

« Je ne connais même pas cette Xion ! » s'agaça l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés.

« Et c'est de TA FAUTE ! Si tu ne l'avais pas obligée à se sacrifier, son existence n'aurait pas été effacée de la mémoire de tout le monde, et tu te souviendrais d'elle ! »

Riku soupira, et se rappuya contre l'arbre Paopu, un air ennuyé au visage.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir dû en arriver là, mais Sora, si c'était à refaire, je le referais. C'était la seule solution. »

Il sentit sa rage disparaître, et seule la tristesse resta. Il se sentait trahi, et se demanda à quel moment Riku avait changé à ce point, et comment il avait pu ne pas le réaliser, avant.

« Ce n'était pas la seule solution, Riku. C'était juste celle qui t'arrangeait le plus. »

Il tourna les talons, vidé. Il détestait se disputer avec les gens pour cette raison là ; après coup, il se sentait toujours lessivé, comme si tous ses sentiments avaient disparu, et la fatigue mentale s'installait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente coupable d'avoir crié. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait pas éprouver de culpabilité, pas alors qu'il défendait ses amis après ce qu'ils avaient subi. Cela n'empêchait pas la lassitude de s'installer.

« Sora ? » interrogea Kairi, inquiète.

« Je rentre », soupira-t-il. « Je ne peux pas rester là, pas après tout ça. »

« Je l'ai fait pour toi ! » s'offusqua son am- _l'autre adolescent._

Hors de question. Riku n'avait pas le droit de dire ça, de se décharger de sa responsabilité pour la placer sur ses épaules, comme s'il était le seul responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Ce n'était pas la faute de Sora, et il refusait que Riku se permette de l'insinuer.

« Non. » dit-il, pivotant pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu l'as fait pour _toi_. »

Abattu, il lui tourna une dernière fois le dos.


	71. Wind

Bonsoir !  
Me revoilà avec un nouveau thème. La publication va reprendre normalement, même si je n'ai pas pu prendre autant d'avance que j'aurais voulu (jolie façon de dire que j'ai pas pris d'avance du tout). Je n'ai toujours pas répondu aux reviews, je vous jure que ça va venir ! J'essaie de me rappeler de faire ça ce week-end.  
Concernant le thème en lui-même, il sera découpé en deux parties ; celui-ci donc qui pose les bases, et un autre plus tard qui viendra finir. Ils seront basés sur Avengers Infinity War et Endgame, parce que j'ai bien aimé imaginer les conséquences du Snap de Thanos sur les différents univers qui existent, y compris sur celui de KH. Et donc voilà, si vous aimez pas Marvel, désolée pour vous x)  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Naminé sourit, frottant doucement son dessin pour enlever les poussières laissées par le crayon bleu qu'elle venait d'utiliser. Comme ça, les cheveux d'Isa étaient parfaits ; elle n'avait plus qu'à passer à une autre personne, maintenant. Elle n'avait pas encore commencé à dessiner le trio de l'Ile du Destin, c'était l'occasion.

La journée était absolument magnifique ; le ciel était d'une jolie teinte éclatante, et une légère brise rendait la chaleur agréable. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés sur l'Ile et avaient vu le temps, Sora et Kairi avaient décrété qu'aujourd'hui était le jour parfait pour un pique-nique, et après avoir contacté tous les Porteurs de Keyblade, un rendez-vous avait été fixé au Jardin Radieux, dans la grande cour devant le château. Les apprentis les avaient vite rejoints, de même que le Comité de Restauration et désormais, ils étaient tous assis à même le sol, ensemble, à discuter et à profiter du beau temps.

Finalement, Sora et Kairi avaient eu une bonne idée. La blonde vint resserrer sa queue de cheval, son crayon coincé entre ses lèvres. Elle avait déjà bien entamé son dessin du groupe, mais avec autant de personnes à crayonner, il allait lui falloir encore pas mal de temps pour qu'elle vienne au bout de son projet. Heureusement pour elle, personne ne semblait décidé à bouger ; ça aurait été compliqué, si elle avait dû tenir compte des déplacements de chacun.

Hm. Peut-être que finalement, elle n'allait pas continuer avec le trio. Cloud et Ienzo étaient plus pratiques à dessiner, pour l'instant, du fait de leur position. Elle verrait plus tard pour s'occuper des Porteurs de Keyblade. Cependant, cela l'arrangerait si Yuffie pourrait arrêter de se pencher cinq minutes, qu'elle voit mieux l'apprenti, parce que là, elle allait avoir du mal à-

Que-

Elle sentit ses entrailles se geler soudainement et un mauvais pressentiment la prendre brusquement. Elle se leva brutalement, attirant quelques regards, et ses crayons tombèrent au sol avec des petits cliquetis.

« Hey, Naminé, ça va ? Tu as l'air bi- »

« Ventus ! »

Le cri horrifié d'Aqua interrompit net la question inquiète de Roxas, et tous se tournèrent vers cette dernière.

Devant elle, Ventus avait un air paniqué, et semblait frissonner. Elle réalisa ce qu'il se passait lorsque des particules se détachèrent de lui pour tomber délicatement au sol ; le jeune adolescent ne frissonnait pas, il se désintégrait.

« Ventus ! » couina Chirithy.

L'Esprit se jeta sur son ami, mais trop tard ; il atterrit au sol, à l'endroit où se trouvait le blond moins d'une seconde auparavant.

« So…ra ? Riku ! »

Naminé sentit son cœur s'arrêter et se tourna vers ses amis, juste à temps pour les voir disparaître à leur tour tandis que Kairi tentait vainement de les retenir.

« Oh non, Ienzo, mon garçon, non... »

Devant les yeux terrorisés d'Even, le jeune scientifique se désagrégea lentement, ses cendres se mêlant à celles d'Ansem et d'Aeleus.

Soudainement, ce fut comme un déclic, et une multitude de cris fusèrent de tous côtés.

Elle croisa les yeux stupéfaits de Demyx, et se sentit tout aussi interdite que lui.

Elle ne put que regarder, impuissante et stupéfiée, ses amis se décomposer peu à peu, jusqu'à ne laisser comme seule trace de leur existence des cendres virevoltantes.

Terra ne parvint pas à attraper Aqua à temps, tandis que Chirithy sanglotait au sol ; Isa resta immobile, glacé, alors que Xion se retrouvait avec des poignées des résidus de Lea et Roxas entre les mains ; Even était à genoux, rassemblant tant bien que mal ce qui restait de son fils, pendant que Dilan le fixait, le regard vide ; Yuffie pleurait dans les bras d'Aerith, la main compatissante d'un Cid à l'air perdu posée sur son épaule, et les cendres de Leon, Cloud et Tifa disparaissaient à l'horizon.

Elle aperçut, du coin de l'œil, Kairi la rejoindre et lui prendre la main. Elle la serrait probablement trop fort, espérant vainement retenir ses larmes ainsi, mais Naminé ne le sentit pas. Elle se sentait comme détachée de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

La seule chose sur laquelle elle parvenait à se concentrer, c'était le vent, cet affreux vent qu'elle avait tant apprécié plus tôt. Ce vent qui, désormais, faisait résonner les cris horrifiés et les pleurs déchirants de la ville toute entière, et qui emplissait sa bouche du goût amer des cendres.


	72. Oceans

Bonjour !  
J'ai enfin répondu à toutes les reviews o/ Désolée pour l'attente, Ima et Ch007 !  
Sinon, concernant ce thème, je l'ai fini il n'y a pas très longtemps. Il casse pas franchement 3 pattes à un canard, mais j'ai eu envie d'écrire un truc du genre depuis la scène de mort de Luxord. Oh, et je suis partie sur Ludor, pour le vrai nom de Luxord. Et désolée pour le Ali Ababoua : je l'ai vu écrit Ababwa aussi souvent qu'Ababoua, j'ai fini par partir sur la deuxième solution parce qu'elle me semblait plus naturelle. Si quelqu'un avait la vraie orthographe, ça m'aiderait.  
Enfin, sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Yo ho ! Yo ho ! Vive la piraterie ! On pique, on saccage, on monte à l'abordage ! »

Ludor sourit, amusé, mais ne pipa mot. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Sora pouvait chanter, et encore moins une telle chanson, malgré tout violente et barbare, à l'encontre de tout ce que le Porteur de Keyblade représentait ; pourtant, il semblait s'en donner à cœur joie. Il avait probablement dû l'apprendre auprès de l'équipage de Jack Sparrow.

« Île droit devant, matelot ! » s'exclama soudainement l'adolescent.

Le blond acquiesça avec un sourire en coin.

« Est-ce qu'on accoste, Capitaine Sora ? »

« Aye aye ! »

Ni une ni deux, il largua l'ancre tandis que Sora refermait les voiles. Ce genre d'immense bateau n'était pas fait pour être géré à deux, normalement, et pendant leur voyage, il était arrivé plusieurs fois qu'ils se retrouvent à courir pour s'occuper des canons tout en essayant de maintenir le cap lors d'une attaque ennemie. Mais par un quelconque miracle, entre leur magie et le fait que le Léviathan soit résistant (une histoire de crabes blancs, Ludor n'avait pas tout compris), ils s'en étaient sortis en un seul morceau à chaque fois. Et désormais, après un périple de quelques jours, ils arrivaient enfin à leur destination : une île minuscule qui, d'après le Capitaine, cachait une petite crique emplie de coffres débordants de richesses.

« Bon, il va falloir finir à la nage. Enfin, façon de parler. »

Et c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il était malgré tout heureux qu'ils ne soient que deux, sans équipage. En effet, à peine ces mots prononcés, Sora décollait du navire et se laissait flotter paisiblement dans les airs, le regard fixé sur leur destination ; pendant ce temps, lui-même faisait apparaître une de ses cartes (qui avaient perdu le symbole des Similis sur le dos, remplacé par un contour stylisé de Kingdom Hearts), et une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment élargie, il vint s'asseoir dessus. Elle s'éleva et vint flotter quelques mètres au-dessus de la mer, pour éviter qu'elle ne devienne humide et donc inutilisable.

Un tel sort aurait été compliqué à expliquer à un potentiel équipage, d'autant plus que la plupart des pirates étaient allergiques à la magie.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la baie, il aperçut l'air amusé de l'adolescent.

« Y a-t-il un problème ? »

« Non, non », s'empressa de le rassurer. « C'est juste que tu me fais penser à mon ami Aladdin, quand il est sur son tapis volant. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui il s'agit. »

« Il vit à Agrabah ! C'était un ancien voleur, mais c'est le nouveau prince, maintenant, puisque Jasmine et lui se sont mariés le mois dernier. »

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que le destin lui a souri. »

« C'est vrai. Il a eu de la chance. »

L'adolescent sembla prendre un air plus pensif, et Ludor se demanda s'il pensait à son propre destin, bien moins joyeux. Mais soudainement, un rire le secoua, et avant qu'il ne puisse s'enquérir de la cause de son hilarité, il commença à chanter.

« Prince Ali, oui c'est bien lui, Ali Ababoua… »

Le pirate sourit tranquillement, et le laissa s'amuser pendant le reste de leur court trajet. Trajet dont la fin se montra tumultueuse.

« Des Sans-cœurs ! » s'écria Sora.

C'était lors de telles instances qu'il ressentait l'absence de la Keyblade qu'il était supposé avoir, si les dires de Xemnas avaient été vrais. Tout comme Demyx, et à l'inverse de Lauriam et Elrena, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à invoquer l'arme légendaire, et ne pouvait donc compter que sur les pouvoirs qu'il avait gagné lors de sa vie de Simili. Ce qui était plus que suffisant pour se défendre, mais ne pas avoir autant que d'as que possible dans sa manche restait frustrant.

Néanmoins, en quelques minutes et grâce à leur force combinée, les monstres de Ténèbres furent détruits, et leurs armes disparurent.

Ludor regarda autour de lui, et sourit, satisfait. Effectivement, il y avait de nombreux coffres dans les environs ; s'ils étaient remplis de trésors comme l'avait annoncé Sora, il y aurait de quoi vivre paisiblement pendant un moment.

« Jolie trouvaille, matelot ! » s'exclama joyeusement l'adolescent.

Il ne put cacher un air amusé.

« J'aurai aimé pouvoir m'en vanter, mais le mérite te revient entièrement. Je n'ai fait que te suivre, après tout. »

Le Porteur de Keyblade lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Il n'y a pas besoin de le dire aux autres, ça. »

Il fronça les sourcils, confus.

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas te suivre. »

Sora sembla presque gêné, l'espace d'une seconde, avant de lui sourire.

« J'aimerai bien rester ici tout le temps, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, tu sais ? Et s'occuper d'un bateau tout seul, c'est impossible. Donc tu pourras utiliser cet argent et ces trésors pour te payer un équipage et continuer à naviguer sur les différents océans. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait me servir à quelque chose, de toute façon. »

Une moue faussement menaçante se peignit sur son visage, mais la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux la contredisait pleinement.

« Mais je te préviens, je te prête juste Léviathan ! Elle a intérêt à être en parfait état quand je reviendrai, et je redeviendrai capitaine dès que je mettrais les pieds dans ce monde ! Et ce n'est pas négociable. »

Il se sentit cloué sur place face à la générosité de l'adolescent. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que celui-ci, en plus de le conduire à un trésor auquel il renonçait pour le lui donner dans son entièreté, décide de lui prêter son navire, un des bateaux les plus rapides et résistants des océans. Il ignorait s'il en était réellement digne, mais il y avait une chose qu'il savait, et à laquelle il repensa tandis qu'il le remerciait avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Donner ce Joker à Sora avait probablement été une des meilleures décisions qu'il avait prise de toute sa vie.


	73. Clouds

Bonsoir !  
Yep, j'ai failli oublier de poster, encore une fois. Je suis irrécupérable, je sais.  
Sinon, concernant le thème d'aujourd'hui, je suis partie sur quelque chose d'assez triste. Mais en même temps, pas vraiment ? Je voulais écrire une Kairi comme figée, qui porte un regard distant sur ce qui l'entoure parce qu'elle sait que si elle se laisse aller, si elle "reconnecte" avec elle-même, elle va s'effondrer. Je suis désolée, mon explication n'est pas très claire x) Mais dans tous les cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, après que la sensation de vertige se soit dissipée, la première chose qu'elle aperçut furent les nuages roses dans le ciel.

Il était magnifique, ce monde. Très paisible, et hors de portée des Sans-cœurs et autres monstres. Les habitants se contentaient de vivre leur vie au jour le jour, à passer leurs journées ensembles, riant des bêtises de chacun.

Sora avait dû l'adorer, ce monde.

Détournant le regard du ciel aux couleurs du couchant, elle avança sans but. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était là. Peut-être pour échapper aux regards pleins de pitié des autres. Ou pour ne plus sentir la rancœur de Riku, discrète mais présente, qui avait perdu son meilleur ami à cause d'elle. A cause de sa faiblesse.

Ou peut-être qu'elle avait espéré que dans ce monde, ce monde si joyeux que Sora avait tant aimé, elle parviendrait enfin à oublier la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine, qui menaçait de la faire s'effondrer à chaque instant.

Avec un soupir, elle s'arrêta devant un potager d'une taille impressionnante. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se morfondre, et qu'elle se décide à agir. S'il y avait une chance, même infiniment maigre, de ramener Sora, alors elle devait la prendre. Et pour ça, elle devait commencer les recherches, trouver des pistes qui la mèneraient dans la bonne direction.

Et elle le ferait. Demain, s'était-elle promis demain, elle partirait pour un voyage dans tout l'univers, pour trouver des réponses.

Mais aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui, Kairi avait besoin d'oublier.

Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer de façon familière, mais se mordit la lèvre et ravala ses larmes. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Pleurer signifiait accepter la situation, et ce n'était pas son cas. Bientôt, tout reviendrait à la normale. Elle avait juste besoin de tenir un peu plus longtemps. Sora n'était pas mort, juste parti. Tout allait bien.

Et peu importe ce que disait Aqua, avec ses discours sur l'importance d'extérioriser. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Hm.

Son regard, qui avait glissé jusqu'à l'horizon, accrocha un nuage étrange. Elle aurait juré qu'il ressemblait à la tête du Roi.

Un sourire sans joie étira ses lèvres. Sora avait adoré prendre les emblèmes fétiches en photo, depuis qu'il en avait entendu parler, au point de ne plus faire attention à ce qu'il l'entourait. Il lui avait montré toutes ses photos, le soir avant la bataille finale. Il en avait pris vraiment beaucoup.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait.

Dans la maison en face d'elle, l'étrange habitation qui se trouvait dans un tronc d'arbre, plusieurs animaux en peluche riaient toutes ensembles, profitant de leur vie tranquille, loin des monstres et de la douleur de l'univers. Elle se demanda s'ils avaient toujours été comme ça, heureux ensemble. Probablement pas, personne ne pouvait être épargné par le chagrin, mais elle aimait croire que oui. Elle voulait croire que ces étranges créatures en peluche, le tigre qui rebondissait sur sa queue, le lapin jardinier, le bébé kangourou intrépide, l'éléphant rose plein d'entrain, le peureux mais loyal cochon, elle voulait croire qu'ils vivaient un quotidien paisible, entre les pages de ce livre, seulement entrecoupé par les visites de Sora, qui venaient ajouter un peu d'animation.

Elle se demanda si Sora leur manquait, à eux aussi.

Elle hésita, mais finit par tourner les talons. Malgré son intention première de rencontrer les amis de Sora, elle ne se sentait pas de se mêler à eux. Sa nostalgie et son chagrin ne feraient que les attrister à son tour, et elle ne voulait pas ça.

Un peu plus loin, à côté du bois dont elle venait, se trouvait une colline dégagée, qui surplombait une bonne partie du monde. Cela lui rappela la falaise sur laquelle elle avait passé tant de soirées avec Axel, et cette fois-ci, son sourire fut plus sincère. Il était un des seuls à ne pas marcher sur la pointe des pieds autour d'elle, à ne pas prêter attention à ne pas la froisser, et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Mais à la place des pierres sur lesquelles ils s'étaient assis, il n'y avait qu'un tronc d'arbre au sol, sur lequel était assis un ourson en peluche.

De là où elle était, elle le reconnaissait comme le personnage sur la couverture du livre ; et comme sur celle-ci, il était assis seul sur le tronc, dos à elle, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Et avec les informations que lui avaient donné Sora, elle savait de qui il s'agissait. Winnie l'Ourson, la peluche friande de miel, qui n'hésitait pas à suivre le Porteur de Keyblade dans toutes ses idées farfelues. L'ami de Sora.

Peut-être que lui aussi ressentait sa disparition, et que comme elle, il s'était isolé pour ne pas déranger les autres.

Elle s'approcha, et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Oh, bonjour » dit-il en la voyant. « Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit déjà rencontrés. »

« Je m'appelle Kairi. »

Le sourire qu'elle tenta de lui adresser n'était pas convaincant, même elle s'en rendait compte, mais l'ourson ne sembla pas en tenir rigueur.

« Est-ce que tu connais Sora ? Tu lui ressembles. »

Aux yeux d'une peluche, tous les êtres humains devaient se ressembler, songea-t-elle, tout en essayant d'oublier la douleur de son coeur que la question venait de réveiller.

« Nous sommes amis. »

« Vraiment ? Je suis content de rencontrer un ami de Sora, alors. Je m'appelle Winnie. »

« Il m'a parlé de toi », avoua-t-elle, avec un sourire qui cette fois était presque sincère.

« Peut-être que tu peux m'aider, si tu es une amie de Sora. »

Elle regarda l'ourson qui avait pris une pause songeuse, un bras en travers de la poitrine et l'autre tapotant contre sa tempe. Elle acquiesça. C'était ce que Sora aurait fait.

« Tu vois, j'ai rencontré Sora il y a longtemps. Il vient jouer avec nous, parfois. Mais je sais qu'il est occupé, et il ne vient pas très souvent. Et je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais oublié, à un moment. Il avait même disparu de mon cœur, alors que les amis restent toujours dans notre cœur. Et la dernière fois, il m'a promis qu'il reviendrait plus souvent, et que désormais, il ne disparaîtrait plus jamais de mon cœur. Alors maintenant, j'essaye de penser à lui tous les jours, pour être sûr de ne plus jamais l'oublier. Et pourtant, alors même que je pense à lui tous les jours, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est plus vraiment dans mon cœur, plus comme avant. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? »

Kairi éclata en sanglots.


	74. Window

Bonjour !  
Désolée, je n'ai pas posté hier mais j'étais fatiguée. Du coup, voilà le chapitre avec un peu de retard. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, même s'il ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard. J'adore l'idée qu'Isa soit devenu la maman de Roxas et Xion post KH III, et du coup je la mets dans mes thèmes quand je peux. Sorry, not sorry.  
Enfin, sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Isa fixa l'innocent couteau posé sur le plan de travail, perplexe. Il était persuadé qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé là la veille ; il rangeait directement tous les ustensiles une fois nettoyés.

Pourtant, personne à part lui ne pouvait s'en être servi : Xion était une catastrophe en cuisine et le savait, et Roxas préférait manger des céréales au petit déjeuner, comme le prouvait en ce moment sa figure endormie, qui menaçait de plonger dans son bol du matin malgré son coude appuyé sur la table qui tentait de maintenir sa tête droite.

Et Lea dormait encore.

Encore plus intriguant que le couteau était l'odeur faible mais perceptible de noix de coco qui flottait dans l'air. Il n'y avait pas de noix de coco à la Cité du Crépuscule.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de résoudre ce mystère.

« Xion ? »

« Oui ? » répondit la brune en souriant.

Parfois (souvent), Isa se disait qu'il ne méritait pas le pardon et la gentillesse de la jeune fille, qui le regardait comme s'il avait accroché la lune alors qu'il l'avait fait souffrir pendant une longue année. A chaque fois, il se promettait que plus aucun mal n'arriverait aux deux enfants, même s'il devait perdre la vie pour maintenir cette promesse.

« Est-ce que tu t'es servie de ce couteau ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Tu m'as demandé de ne plus jamais cuisiner, tu te souviens ? »

Il acquiesça, pas le moins du monde surpris de sa réponse. Xion était une enfant adorable ; elle n'aurait jamais fait ça dans leur dos, mais aurait préféré leur demander avant, pour être sûre de ne pas les décevoir.

« Et toi, Roxas ? »

Le silence s'installa, et il se tourna vers le blond juste à temps pour voir sa sœur tirer brusquement sur son bras. Sans support, il bascula en avant, et sa tête vint heurter la table en bois.

Isa jeta un regard réprobateur à la jeune fille, qui lui adressa un sourire innocent.

« Xion ! » râla Roxas en se massant le crâne, l'air furieux.

« Désolée, désolée. Isa te parlait. »

L'adolescent grommela, mais se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui as utilisé le couteau ? » répéta-t-il patiemment.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête.

« Nope, j'y ai pas touché. »

« Peut-être que Lea en a eu besoin », proposa Xion.

Il secoua la tête.

« Il dort encore. »

Les deux adolescents avaient désormais l'air intrigué par la présence du couvert aussi, et le regardaient dubitativement.

« Ou alors », commença Roxas, « peut-être que tu es somnambule, et dans ton sommeil, tu viens voir quel couteau serait le plus adapté pour nous trancher la gorge. »

Deux paires d'yeux perturbés, une bleue et une verte, se posèrent sur lui, et il haussa les épaules.

« Bah quoi ? On sait jamais. »

Il soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Roxas, je n'ai ni l'envie ni l'intention de vous tuer. »

« Je sais pas », ajouta soudainement Xion. « Il paraît que parfois, on veut faire des choses, même si on ne s'en rend pas compte. A cause du subconscient, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Vous avez bientôt fini avec ces bêtises ? Ni mon inconscient ni moi ne voulons vous tuer. »

« Pourquoi tu voudrais les tuer ? » s'offusqua une quatrième voix.

« Je viens de dire que- Kairi ? »

Tous tournèrent brusquement la tête vers la rouquine, qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine en souriant.

« Salut ! Désolée de passer à l'improviste. » Elle haussa un sourcil dubitatif en regardant Isa. « Du coup, c'était quoi cette histoire de meurtre ? »

Il grogna.

« Roxas et Xion pensent que je suis somnambule, et que je veux les tuer. »

Elle pouffa.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il déplace les couteaux pendant son sommeil ! » clama Roxas en montrant le couvert du doigt.

Kairi eut l'air gênée.

« Oh, non, c'est moi, désolée ! J'en ai eu besoin pour le petit-déjeuner, et Lea m'a appelée avant que je puisse le nettoyer. Désolée, Isa. »

Il secoua la tête pour signifier que ce n'était rien. Au moins, cela expliquait l'odeur de noix de coco ; les habitants de l'Ile du Destin ramenaient souvent des fruits exotiques lorsqu'ils passaient dans le coin, puisqu'il n'y en avait pas sur ce monde.

« Je pensais que Lea dormait », fit remarquer Xion.

« Oh, non, il est réveillé depuis quelques heures. On regardait des films. »

Les trois se regardèrent, un peu perdus. Ils savaient que Lea et Kairi s'entendaient bien et étaient devenus amis lors de leur entraînement commun, mais pas au point où la jeune fille passait une partie de la nuit dans la chambre du rouquin pour regarder la télé. S'il ne s'était pas promis de faire de son mieux pour se maîtriser et éviter d'autres disputes avec son ami, il en aurait été jaloux. Depuis leur emménagement somme toute récent, Lea et lui n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, entre la présence de Xion et Roxas qui avaient besoin de soutien pour s'habituer à la vie normale, et lui-même qui réapprenait à être pleinement autonome.

« Quel genre de films est-ce que vous avez regardé ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

Il en était quelque peu intrigué, tout de même. Lea avait toujours eu des goûts cinématographiques très… particuliers.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Des mauvais films d'horreur, principalement des slashers. »

Ah. Donc Lea avait trouvé son âme-sœur en mauvais goût.

« Mais pourquoi vous les regardez, s'ils sont mauvais ? » demanda Xion, visiblement confuse. A en croire son air, Roxas ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle la logique de la rouquine.

Celle-ci s'esclaffa.

« Parce que c'est drôle ! Les acteurs jouent mal, et les effets spéciaux sont affreux. Et c'est sans parler de la quantité impossible de sang qui est projetée partout à chaque meurtre. C'est génial de s'en moquer ! »

Lea lui avait dit quasiment la même chose, mot pour mot, quand Isa et lui avaient abordé le sujet, lors de leur adolescence. Il n'aurait pas été aussi certain du contraire, il aurait été persuadé que quelqu'un avait cloné l'âme de Lea pour la mettre dans un corps féminin.

Roxas et Xion semblaient dubitatif, mais n'argumentèrent pas plus.

« Hey, Kai ! » s'exclama soudainement Lea, entrant à son tour dans la cuisine. « Oh, salut les gosses, Isa. »

« Qui est-ce que tu traites de gosse, vieil homme ? » s'offusqua Roxas, et Xion pouffa.

Isa ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

« Quoi, tu te ranges de leur côté ? » s'indigna Lea en le remarquant.

« Je sais reconnaître le camp des gagnants », répondit-il.

Pendant une seconde, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Xehanort et son admission non consentie dans le camp des Chercheurs des Ténèbres, mais il fut apparemment le seul à faire le lien, et les trois adolescents rirent.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, je repars avec Kairi », bouda le roux. « D'ailleurs, c'est à ton tour de choisir le film », lui indiqua-t-il.

« J'y vais ! A tout à l'heure, et encore désolée de m'être invitée et d'avoir laissé du bazar ! »

Elle fila avant qu'Isa ne puisse la rassurer. Soudainement, une pensée lui vint, et il se tourna vers son ami.

« D'ailleurs, comment est-ce qu'elle a fait, pour rentrer ? La porte d'entrée est encore verrouillée, je viens de vérifier. »

« Oh, elle est passée par la fenêtre. »

Il jeta un regard vers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Celle-ci était étroite et bloquée par une grille ; quant à celle du salon, elle était compliquée à atteindre.

Lea dut suivre son cheminement de pensées, parce qu'il le corrigea.

« Non non, celle de ma chambre, pour éviter de faire du bruit en rentrant. »

« Ta chambre est au premier étage. »

« Ouais, elle monte à l'arbre, oui celui qui est à presque deux mètres de la maison, et elle saute jusqu'à ma fenêtre. Je te jure, elle est pire qu'un singe. Apparemment, c'est un truc de leur monde, les enfants font des compétitions où ils montent dans des cocotiers et ils essayent de sauter le plus loin possible. »

Avec un dernier sourire en leur direction, il sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre son amie.

Un silence surpris flotta quelques secondes, puis Roxas haussa les épaules.

« J'ai toujours su qu'elle était pas normale. »


	75. Mirror

Bonjour !  
Je suis en retard, mais c'est pas ma faute ! Chl007 m'a fait commencer Aventures, et j'ai passé la journée à regarder des épisodes hier, du coup j'ai oublié de poster. Donc c'est la faute de Chl007. Voilà.  
Sinon, concernant le thème d'aujourd'hui, il concerne un headcanon que j'avais suite à DDD, mais que KH III a complètement détruit. Mais comme je l'aimais bien, j'ai quand même écris un thème dessus. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Hey, Axel ! » l'interpella Riku, et il soupira.

Est-ce que c'était si compliqué que ça, de retenir un nom ? Il commençait à en avoir marre, de répéter qu'il s'appelait Lea. Il n'était plus Axel ; Axel était un comme un reflet démoniaque, un avertissement, la personne qu'il ne voulait plus jamais être.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

L'adolescent ne paya pas attention à sa mauvaise humeur manifeste, et il s'en renfrogna d'autant plus.

« Sora ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, ça te dérangerait de l'attendre en bas pour l'accueillir ? »

« J'y vais. A toute ! »

Il ne savait pas que Sora devait rentrer aujourd'hui. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis son départ, après la débâcle avec Xehanort dans les mondes endormis. Il était content de le voir revenir ; malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il s'était attaché au garçon, avec sa bonne humeur contagieuse et ses sourires éclatants. Et puis, au moins, pendant qu'il attendait, il serait loin des regards de Yen Sid, Mickey et Riku, de leur méfiance mal cachée et de leurs « Axel » incessants.

Il s'arrêta au milieu d'un escalier pour fixer son reflet dans un des miroirs qui décoraient les murs de la Tour à divers endroits. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Axel, il le savait ; la même chevelure rousse qui partait dans tous les sens, les mêmes yeux verts acides. Mais son visage paraissait plus rond, plus doux, et surtout, il lui manquait ses tatouages sur les joues. Il était clair qu'il n'était pas Axel ; alors pourquoi est-ce que c'était aussi compliqué pour les autres de cesser de lui renvoyer tout ça au visage à chaque fois ?

D'humeur définitivement maussade, il reprit sa route jusqu'à atteindre la sortie, et vint s'asseoir sur les marches devant la Tour Mystérieuse. Il n'avait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience en attendant que Sora arrive.

Chose qui arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, un vaisseau gummi flamboyant vint se poser sur l'herbe, à une dizaine de mètres de là, et un adolescent brun en descendit d'un bond, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Pfiou, ça fait du bien de rentrer ! » Il sembla l'apercevoir seulement maintenant, puisque son visage s'éclaira brusquement. « Oh, hey Lea ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais encore là ! »

« Salut Sora. Comment s'est passé le voyage ? »

« Nickel ! J'ai eu le temps de faire tout ce que je voulais. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Il avait entendu dire que Sora s'était éclipsé assez soudainement, sans donner d'explication à son départ à qui que ce soit, annonçant simplement qu'il avait quelque chose à faire.

« C'est un secret », répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Et toi, Lea ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Quoi, ma présence te dérange ? » railla-t-il.

« Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! »

Voyant que le roux le taquinait, il le fusilla du regard.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi ! » ronchonna-t-il.

Il rit et lui tapota la tête, s'attirant d'autant plus les foudres de l'adolescent.

« Allons-y, tout le monde t'attend là-haut. »

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Sora tandis qu'ils entraient dans la Tour.

« Je déteste monter ces escaliers, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'ils sont sans fin. »

En face desdits escaliers, Lea ne put retenir une grimace.

« A qui le dis-tu. Dommage qu'on ne puisse plus ouvrir de Couloir obscur ici, on aurait pu arriver en haut sans le moindre effort. »

« Ce n'est plus possible ? » interrogea Sora.

« Nope. Yen Sid a dit que comme c'était le moyen de déplacement préféré de Xehanort et ses sbires, il allait jeter un sort pour les empêcher de se créer sur ce monde. »

« Okay. Ça ne te dérange pas trop ? »

Il lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'avais l'impression que tu aimais bien t'en servir. » expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Le rouquin soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment tort, mais en même temps, c'était une bonne chose qu'il ne puisse plus les utiliser : les Couloirs obscurs, c'était un des tours de passe-passe d'Axel, qui s'en servait pour déstabiliser ses ennemis. Il était temps qu'il les abandonne, en même temps que son ancienne identité.

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

La discussion mourut, et ils se concentrèrent sur la difficile montée des marches. A nouveau, il croisa son reflet dans le même miroir qu'à l'aller et encore une fois, il se fit la remarque qu'il ne ressemblait pas tant à son Simili que ça. Est-ce que pour les autres, c'était une façon de s'assurer qu'il n'oublierait pas tout ce qu'Axel avait fait, tout ce que Lea pourrait refaire s'il ne faisait pas attention ? Il en était parfaitement conscient, il n'avait pas besoin d'un rappel plusieurs fois par jour.

« Lea ? » l'appela Sora, curieux, qui s'était arrêté quelques mètres plus haut en voyant qu'il ne le suivait plus.

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées, et lui adressa un faux sourire.

« Désolé. »

Il reprit sa marche, puis fut interpellé par quelque chose.

« Tu sais, tu es le seul qui m'appelle Lea, ici. Tous les autres m'appellent Axel. Ce n'est pas faute de le leur rappeler, pourtant. »

Si son ton ne se fit pas aussi taquin qu'il l'aurait souhaité, il parvint tout de même à cacher l'amertume qu'il ressentait, et s'en félicita.

Mais à en croire le regard sérieux et contemplatif que Sora posait sur lui, il avait compris que le sujet lui tenait plus à cœur qu'il ne voulait le faire croire. Il gronda intérieurement d'avoir oublié à quel point l'adolescent pouvait être observateur, quand il s'agissait des états d'âme des gens autour de lui.

« Ils ne comprennent pas vraiment ce que ça fait. »

Il s'arrêta là, cherchant apparemment ses mots, et Lea fronça les sourcils, confus.

« Je sais que nos situations sont différentes, mais au final, elles restent quand même un peu les mêmes. Je ne suis pas Roxas et je ne l'ai jamais été, même s'il a été une part de moi. Ça n'a pas empêché les membres de l'Organisation, Xigbar, Luxord et tous les autres, de m'appeler Roxas sans arrêt. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment, à ce moment-là, donc ça m'énervait juste. Mais maintenant que je sais, que j'ai les souvenirs de Roxas et que j'y repense… C'est juste blessant, tu sais ? De voir quelqu'un me regarder, et de ne voir Roxas. Ça me faisait mal à moi, parce qu'ils me regardaient mais ne me voyaient pas, mais aussi à Roxas, parce que c'était comme s'ils pensaient que son existence se résumait à la mienne, alors qu'il est bien plus que cela, et qu'ils auraient dû le comprendre, après avoir passé une année entière en sa compagnie. »

Lea s'était stoppé net lors de sa tirade, rendu muet par la surprise. Il n'aurait jamais cru… Il n'avait jamais supposé… Pourtant, c'était si évident. Sora savait comment aider les autres, comprendre ce qui n'allait pas et les pousser à aller de l'avant. C'était le genre de choses qui n'était possible que si on avait souffert soi-même. Evidemment qu'il était capable d'introspection, d'une réflexion poussée sur lui-même et ses sentiments, ainsi que ceux de Roxas.

« C'est pour ça que je t'appelle par ton vrai prénom, tu vois ? Tu n'es pas plus Axel que je suis Roxas, et je ne veux pas faire la même erreur qu'eux. »

Un sourire un peu triste accompagna ses paroles, et il reprit lentement son ascension. Lea le suivit machinalement, l'esprit préoccupé.

« Je comprends mieux », finit-il par murmurer après quelques minutes de silence. « Je suis désolé si Axel et moi t'avons blessé. »

« Ce n'est rien », sourit Sora, toute joie retrouvée. « Je sais qu'il ne voulait que retrouver son meilleur ami, et toi aussi. »

« Ça n'excuse rien. »

L'adolescent haussa les épaules, et le rouquin sut qu'insister ne servirait à rien.

« En tous cas », termina-t-il, « merci de m'appeler Lea. » Il continua, sur un ton plus léger, « J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou et jeter quelqu'un par la fenêtre, à force ! »

Le rire de Sora lui répondit tandis qu'ils atteignaient enfin la porte du bureau de Yen Sid.


	76. Passion

Bonjour !  
Je commence par vous prévenir que je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitre cette semaine ; on aura des invités, et je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais souvent toucher à l'ordinateur. Donc voilà, désolée !  
Concernant le thème d'aujourd'hui, j'ai pas mal hésité sur le sujet (enfin plus particulièrement sur la passion de Xion) avant de partir là-dessus, parce que je trouve que ça lui va plutôt bien, elle semble plutôt créative.  
Enfin, sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Tout avait commencé sur une idée d'Isa ; Lea répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que tout était de sa faute.

En effet, selon Isa, qui l'avait lu dans un livre sur l'éducation (s'il devait élever deux adolescents, il allait faire les choses comme il le fallait), il était bon pour le développement des enfants de pratiquer une activité extra-scolaire. Certes, Roxas et Xion n'étaient plus des enfants, mais en même temps, ils ne l'avaient jamais été non plus, alors ça comptait quand même, avait décidé le seul adulte responsable de la maison avant de se mettre au travail.

Car oui, autant la question ne se posait pas pour Roxas qui était ravi de reprendre le skateboard et le Struggle, autant c'était plus compliqué pour Xion, qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle aimait.

Isa lui proposa un sport, soutenu par Riku et Sora, mais elle n'eut pas l'air très enthousiaste. Naminé lui donna un cours de dessin, mais il fut clair que la brune n'avait aucun talent ni aucune envie d'apprendre. Kairi lui suggéra de commencer la couture, mais même Xion sembla apprécier les quelques séances qu'elles passèrent ensemble à fabriquer diverses peluches, elle n'eut pas de déclic qui lui fasse réellement aimer l'activité.

Au final, ce furent Aqua et Terra qui trouvèrent la solution au tour d'une discussion.

« Tu sais, je crois que Peter Pan a encore ta vieille Keyblade en bois dans son coffre », avait annoncé la jeune Maître.

Terra avait haussé les épaules.

« Je crois que je vais la lui laisser. Elle est mieux là-bas », avait-il sourit, et quelque chose d'implicite était passé entre eux deux.

Xion les avait regardés curieusement de là où elle était, allongée sur l'herbe devant le Manoir de la Contrée du Départ.

« Une Keyblade en bois ? »

« Oui », avait-il acquiescé, « on s'en servait pour s'entraîner, avant d'utiliser nos véritables Keyblades. C'est moi qui l'avais faite, il y a longtemps. »

La jeune fille avait froncé les sourcils.

« Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire des objets avec du bois. »

« Terra est plutôt doué avec le bois », avait répondu Aqua en souriant, « je n'ai jamais réussi à lui arriver à la cheville dans ce domaine. »

Le brun avait rougi devant ce compliment.

« Tu te débrouilles très bien avec le reste », avait-il répondu du tac au tac. « L'artisanat, c'est ton truc. C'est toi qui as fait nos Eclaireuses, après tout. »

L'adolescente avait eu l'air intéressée.

« Vraiment ? Comment tu as fait ? »

Aqua avait eu l'air à la fois gênée et flattée par son intérêt.

« Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça, en vrai. Tu vois, il a suffi de… »

A la fin de la conversation, Xion avait trouvé un nouvel hobby.

••

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça fonctionne aussi bien », murmura Isa pour lui-même en voyant à nouveau Xion sortir de la maison pour aller passer la journée dans l'atelier d'Aqua.

« Honnêtement, moi non plus », s'amusa Lea. « Je pensais qu'après quelques échecs, elle allait finir par choisir quelque chose au hasard pour te faire plaisir. Mais au final, elle passe la plupart de son temps libre à la Contrée du Départ. C'est plus qu'un hobby, c'est une vraie passion ; elle n'arrête plus. »

Isa hocha de la tête, et Roxas bouda.

« Elle n'est plus jamais à la maison ! »

L'homme aux cheveux bleus s'avança à la fenêtre.

« Pourtant, nous avons un grand jardin. Peut-être qu'avec les conseils d'Aqua, on pourrait lui faire un atelier ici aussi ? »

« Bonne idée ! »

••

« Tu auras juste besoin de le maintenir propre, évidemment. Et je te fais confiance pour ne pas y aller tant que tes devoirs ne sont pas finis. »

« Ce que Monsieur Ronchon veut dire par là, » intervint Lea, et il le fusilla du regard, « c'est que maintenant tu as un atelier à toi, alors amuse-toi bien ! »

« Merci merci ! » s'exclama Xion en se jetant sur eux.

Elle passa son bras autour de chacune de leur taille, et amusés, les deux hommes lui rendirent son câlin.

••

« Isa ? »

Le concerné se tourna vers la porte de sa chambre entr'ouverte, derrière laquelle se tenait Xion.

« Tu peux entrer. Il y a un problème ? »

La jeune fille fit quelques pas à l'intérieur et lui sourit nerveusement, les mains cachées dans le dos.

« Non non. Je voulais juste… Je t'ai fait ça. Pour te dire merci, de m'avoir poussé à me trouver un hobby. »

Elle lui tendit ce qu'elle avait dissimulé derrière elle jusque-là.

« C'est pas grand-chose, parce que je suis pas encore très douée, mais j'espère quand même que ça te plaira. »

C'était un croissant de lune en verre jaune pâle légèrement translucide afin de laisser passer la lumière, avec une fine armature argentée, suspendu au bout d'une lanière de cuir. Accrochées au bout de fils différents, quatre étoiles tournoyaient légèrement sur elles-mêmes de par le mouvement qu'avait réalisé Xion pour lui présenter son oeuvre, chacune d'une teinte bleue ciel. Il était évident que cela avait été réalisé par une débutante, à cause des quelques défauts par-ci par-là, mais la jeune fille l'avait fait pour lui, en pensant à lui, et en se basant sur sa passion pour l'astronomie pour espérer lui faire plaisir.

Isa l'adorait.

« Merci beaucoup », murmura-t-il en le prenant délicatement entre ses mains. « Je pense que ça rendrait bien près de la fenêtre, là où la lumière pourra l'atteindre, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Le visage de Xion s'éclaira, et elle acquiesça vivement.


	77. Past Days

Bonjour !  
Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir prolongé la pause de ma fic. J'ai eu quelques problèmes qui ont mis un peu de temps à se régler, et pas mal de paperasse dont j'ai dû m'occuper (et je n'ai toujours pas fini, youhou). Mais c'est bon cette fois, je reprends un rythme de publication normal à partir d'aujourd'hui, et normalement jusqu'à la fin de la fic (qui approche, mine de rien). Je répondrai aux reviews dans les prochains jours, c'est promis.  
En ce qui concerne le chapitre en lui-même, l'idée m'est venue en apprenant dans Days qu'Axel trouvait que Xion ressemblait à Naminé dans les rapports secrets (j'ai un doute sur le nom). Ce thème est court, mais je l'aime bien malgré tout, et j'espère que ça sera la même pour vous :)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Axel s'arrêta en haut de l'immense tour de la Cité du Crépuscule, haletant. Venir ici pouvait paraître idiot, étant donné que l'Organisation savait qu'il s'agissait de son monde préféré, celui qu'il avait partagé avec Roxas, mais il comptait justement là-dessus : l'Organisation ne penserait jamais à le chercher ici, c'était une location trop évidente et dangereuse pour lui, connu pour sa roublardise et son instinct de survie aiguisé.

Il avait donc décidé de venir ici. Et puis, la pauvre fille dont il s'occupait pour Riku n'avait jamais connu que les murs blancs du Manoir Oblivion, puis du manoir de cette même Cité du Crépuscule. Il était plus que temps qu'elle découvre le monde extérieur, et quel meilleur endroit pour commencer que le haut de la tour de l'horloge ? Elle ne pourrait pas avoir une meilleure vue pour découvrir le monde extérieur. C'est ici aussi qu'il avait emmené Roxas, au tout début.

Le rouquin baissa un regard amer sur les glaces à l'eau de mer qu'il tenait dans les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, qu'il se sentirait mieux s'il revivait ces heureuses scènes du passé ? Roxas était parti pour toujours, retourné à Sora. Manger une glace à l'eau de mer avec Naminé n'y changerait rien. Mais toutefois... Juste parce que Roxas avait dû revenir à Sora ne signifiait pas que Naminé aurait à faire de même avec Kairi. Et peut-être, juste peut-être, Naminé pourrait parler à Sora et ensemble, ils pourraient ramener Roxas. Il était certain que Sora accepterait une fois qu'il saurait la vérité, en tant qu'héros digne de ce nom.

Le Simili soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de se perdre dans de telles pensées, de laisser des ( _faux, fictifs_ ) espoirs l'emporter. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, pour l'instant, c'était se cacher pour éviter l'Organisation, aider Sora à survivre, et protéger Naminé. Il avait déjà suffisamment de pain sur la planche avec tout ça : pas besoin de continuer à amasser des tâches à réaliser.

Affichant un sourire qu'il espérait amical, Axel s'approcha du bord de la tour, où Naminé l'attendait, le regard fixé sur le soleil couchant. Il songea à lui faire remarquer qu'elle allait s'abîmer les yeux, à le regarder directement comme ça, mais il haussa les épaules. C'était son problème à elle, pas le sien. Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle et lui tendit un des desserts.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'enquit-elle de sa voix douce, détaillant l'objet du regard.

« Une glace. A l'eau de mer, pour être plus précis. »

« Hm. »

Elle ne répondit rien de plus, et après quelques secondes supplémentaires de contemplation, lui donna un coup de langue hésitant.

« C'est sucré... et salé à la fois. » remarqua-t-elle, intriguée, avant de s'attaquer plus avidement à la glace.

Un sourire triste échappa au Simili, qui fit de son mieux pour le cacher derrière sa propre glace. Roxas avait fait la même remarque, les premières fois qu'il y avait goûté. Il sentit ce qui aurait pu être un pincement au cœur s'il en avait eu un ( _juste un souvenir, un écho_ ) et porta son regard sur les gens qui se baladaient en contrebas. Il aperçut le groupe d'amis qui avait intrigué Roxas sur la place devant la gare, juste en dessous d'eux, en train de rire ensemble.

« Tu venais ici avec Roxas, pas vrai ? »

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la question de Naminé, et à peine eut-il compris celle-ci qu'il lui adressa un regard calculateur.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Je l'ai vu dans ses souvenirs, quand on l'a envoyé dans la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle. »

Il n'y avait pas songé, mais il était logique que la jeune fille ait vu les souvenirs du garçon pour pouvoir les lui sceller.

« Oui », confirma-t-il, bien que ce fut inutile. Un sourire nostalgique le prit. « On venait ici, tous les deux, à la fin de nos missions, pour manger une glace à l'eau de mer, et parler de tout et de rien. »

C'était presque libérateur, de parler à nouveau de Roxas avec quelqu'un qui comprenait. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il se sentait ( _prétendait se sentir_ ) seul, ces derniers temps.

« Il n'attendait que ça, pendant ses journées. » dit la blonde, et elle semblait attristée, honteuse, presque envieuse. « Il adorait venir ici. C'était ses meilleurs souvenirs. »

Il détourna et se pinça les lèvres pour retenir son chagrin ( _illusion, encore, stupide écho_ ). Ça avait été ses meilleurs souvenirs, à lui aussi. Après que Saïx se soit éloigné, et les actes qu'il avait accompli au Manoir Oblivion, l'innocence et l'amitié de Roxas avaient été comme une bouffée d'air frais, une bouée à laquelle se raccrocher dans son quotidien étouffant.

Naminé tendit la main et la posa sur son avant-bras, comme pour le consoler. Axel lui adressa un ( _encore plus faux que d'habitude_ ) sourire, et haussa les épaules, feignant la nonchalance.

« Le reste du temps, il était en mission ou enfermé dans sa chambre. Pas étonnant qu'il ait préféré rester ici. »

Le regard bleu de son interlocutrice était grave, et sage, et à nouveau, le Simili eut l'impression de croiser le regard d'une personne bien plus âgée qu'elle ne le semblait. C'était une lueur qu'ils avaient eu, tous les deux ; celle qui venait avec le malheur, quand la vie ne cessait de vous planter des couteaux dans le dos mais qu'il fallait quand même continuer à marcher, à sourire, à vivre.

Tous les deux ?

N'importe quoi. Juste Roxas. Il devait être fatigué.

Malgré son air entendu, la jeune fille ne dit rien, se tourna vers le soleil en perpétuel coucher, et continua de manger sa glace. Axel en fit de même. Un silence s'installa, ni confortable ni pesant, juste présent.

Tout de même...

Axel aurait juré que cette scène lui était familière, qu'il l'avait déjà vécue, plus d'une fois.

Il devait vraiment être fatigué.


	78. Gateway

Bonsoir !  
Voilà le chapitre du jour. Techniquement, ça aurait dû être "Art", mais j'arrive pas à être satisfaite de ce thème-là, donc je l'ai un peu repoussé. Désolée, vous l'aurez bientôt normalement.  
Le thème du jeu est très court, désolée, mais j'avoue avoir eu du mal à trouver une idée, mais au final, je suis plutôt contente de ce que je suis partie. J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hm.

C'était étrange.

Il aurait juré que…

Oui. Il connaissait cette âme.

D'un puissant coup d'ailes, le Compositeur s'envola de Shibuya pour rejoindre la dimension voisine, qui contenait les âmes des morts n'ayant pas trouvé le repos.

Normalement, il ne s'y attardait pas longtemps : il se contentait de trouver les âmes de ceux morts à Shibuya, celles qui lui semblaient le plus intéressantes tout du moins, et les envoyait s'affronter dans le Jeu. Mais cette âme-là, elle était bien plus éloignée, plus distante, presque effacée par les autres qui brillaient plus puissamment. C'était un miracle qu'il l'ait seulement repérée depuis la Terre.

Il se glissa agilement entre les esprits, ignorant leurs murmures torturés et les sentiments d'angoisse et de tristesse qui les accompagnaient, pour s'approcher de la faible lueur qui pulsait gentiment.

Oh.

Sora, hm ?

Joshua ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il en était surpris. Il avait réalisé, dès leur première rencontre, qu'avec son grand cœur, sa naïveté et sa tendance à foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis, Sora ne vivrait pas longtemps. Tel un héros dans toute sa splendeur, il allait mourir en se sacrifiant pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Apparemment, il n'avait pas eu tort.

Cela n'empêchait pas son âme d'être tout autant emplie de souffrance que toutes celles qu'il avait croisé en chemin.

Un être humain restait un être humain, peu importe sa grandeur d'âme. Personne ne mourrait sans regrets.

Il croisa les bras et soupira.

Sora était en bien piètre état. Son âme était comme fracturée, ne tenant en un seul morceau que par la pure volonté du Porteur de Keyblade. Dommage pour lui ; s'il avait accepté de tout lâcher, au moment de sa mort, il aurait disparu à jamais et n'aurait pas à subir ça.

 _C'est du Sora tout craché_ , songea-t-il avec un sourire en coin amusé. _Incapable d'abandonner, même si cela signifie souffrir inutilement._

Ce n'était pas vraiment son truc, ce genre d'attitude, mais il pouvait la respecter, surtout que Sora les avait sortis d'un sacré pétrin dans la Ville de Traverse.

Au moins maintenant, il avait l'occasion de repayer cette dette.

Le Compositeur attrapa délicatement l'âme de l'adolescent. Il ne pouvait pas le soigner, réparer les fissures ; ça serait à Sora et Riku de trouver une solution à ce problème. Mais il pouvait le ramener sur Terre, et lui ouvrir un passage vers sa seconde chance.

Si Sora était prêt à se battre, à tout donner à nouveau, alors il pourrait retourner auprès de ses amis.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi on pensait, quand on espérait te voir nous rendre visite à Shibuya. »

Il fit demi-tour, sa précieuse charge dans les mains.


	79. Lost

Bonsoir !  
Ce thème est vraaaaiment court, j'en suis consciente, mais je me voyais pas le rallonger, par risque de tomber dans la mégalomanie. Et parce que ça aurait pas collé à Isa, de faire un long discours émotif (déjà là, c'est un peu poussé). Ici, j'ai décidé d'aborder le "Lost" aussi bien pour la perte de Sora, que pour le fait que tout le monde est perdu sans Sora. Ca vous fait deux thèmes basés sur la mort de Sora d'un coup, désolée x) Le prochain devrait être plus joyeux normalement !  
Enfin bref, sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Isa ne connaissait pas vraiment Sora.

Il lui avait adressé la parole plusieurs fois, lorsqu'il faisait encore partie de l'Organisation, mais ces conversations n'avaient pas été amicales ni appréciées, que ce soit par l'adolescent ou par lui. Puis Sora avait fini par le tuer, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à la vie et que Xehanort le récupère. Puis il l'avait tué une deuxième fois.

Tout ce qu'il savait sur Sora, c'était qu'il était impulsif, presque colérique par moments, mais surtout qu'il était une personne joyeuse, indulgente, avec un cœur beaucoup trop gros qui lui avait valu sa fin.

Tout cela pour dire, Isa ne connaissait pas Sora.

Et c'est probablement pour cela qu'il lui sembla presque facile de prendre la parole, quelques semaines après la disparition de Sora, lors d'une réunion entre les Porteurs de Keyblade où s'était installé un silence lourd et endeuillé, chaque rencontre entre eux étant comme un douloureux rappel de ce qu'ils avaient perdu.

« Il n'aurait pas voulu ça. »

Des regards confus se posèrent sur lui.

« Sora », continua-t-il doucement. « Il aurait aimé que vous le pleuriez, forcément. Peut-être une semaine ou deux, comme n'importe qui. Mais après ça, il aurait voulu que vous alliez de l'avant. Il aurait voulu vous voir sourire, rire, et continuer à vivre. Que vous repensiez à tous les moments que vous avez passés ensemble en souriant. Il aurait détesté tout ça, ces réunions une fois tous les trois mois où vous vous regardez dans le blanc des yeux sans oser prononcer son prénom. Il aurait voulu que vous soyez réellement amis, que vous évoluiez, que Riku avoue ses sentiments à Naminé, que Terra et Kairi arrêtent de se tourner autour, que Roxas et Ventus se décident à s'adresser la parole. Sora aurait voulu, voulait le meilleur pour vous, et il est temps que vous respectiez ses souhaits, non ? »

Seuls des sanglots lui répondirent.


	80. Art

Bonsoir !  
Le thème du soir est tout récent, puisque je l'ai fini il y a moins de dix minutes ! J'étais partie sur une idée, mais finalement je l'ai abandonnée pour partir sur une autre. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à correctement l'écrire (je ne dis pas ce que c'était, parce qu'il y a des chances pour que je la reprenne avec un autre thème), alors je suis retournée sur ma première idée x)  
Je vous présente donc ce crossover de Days avec Spider-Man : New Generation (le thème se passe au début de Days et après Spider-Man, au fait). J'ai beaucoup aimé le film (j'ai adoré l'animation, et Spider-Gwen est ma super-héroïne préférée de base) et je sais pas trop pourquoi, en voyant "Art", je me suis imaginée Roxas qui tombait sur Miles en train de taguer et qui le rejoignait. Je suis donc partie là-dessus. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)  
Bonne lecture !

Roxas fronça les sourcils, le regard fixé sur le mur en face de lui. Il connaissait ce mot, il en était sûr ; celui qui désignait ces étranges dessins. Vexen, lorsqu'ils en avaient vu sur les murs de la Cité du Crépuscule, avait reniflé dédaigneusement et avait expliqué qu'il ne s'agissait que de gribouillages enfantins et sans intérêt, qui avaient pour conséquence d'obliger les braves gens à devoir tout nettoyer. Axel, lui, avait haussé les épaules et simplement dit qu'il s'agissait d'une forme d'art comme d'une autre, et que Vexen n'y connaissait rien de toute façon, ce vieux schnock.

« Oh, j'avais pas vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Sympa, ton manteau. Tu te tapes un délire à la Matrix ? »

Le blond se tourna brusquement vers le nouvel arrivant, surpris. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de main, l'air amical, et il le lui rendit par réflexe. Peut-être que le garçon saurait lui rappeler le mot qu'il avait perdu ? Il pouvait toujours demander.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'enquit-il, désignant les dessins du menton.

« Oh, ça ? C'est mes graff'. Je pensais pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'oncle Aaron et moi verrait ces dessins un jour. »

Graff', graff', graff'… Il s'en souvenait, maintenant ! C'était des graffitis ! Il sourit, satisfait.

« Tu en penses quoi ? » demanda l'adolescent, le sortant de ses pensées.

Roxas reporta son regard sur le mur, concentré. Qu'est-ce qu'il en pensait ? C'était assez compliqué, comme question. Demyx disait toujours que l'art devait s'interpréter, et qu'il y avait plein de façons différentes de le voir. Mais lui, il ne savait pas vraiment comment on devait décrire l'art.

« C'est coloré. Et un peu brouillon. Mais j'aime bien », se lança-t-il à l'eau, penaud. Il espérait ne pas offenser son interlocuteur.

Heureusement, cela sembla amuser l'autre adolescent.

« Ouais, je fais pas vraiment dans la finesse. En même temps, je graff' pour me détendre, pas pour faire des œuvres d'art. »

« Pour te détendre ? » répéta-t-il. Ce n'était pas si étrange que ça, quand il y pensait. Lexaeus aimait faire des casse-têtes, pour se détendre, et Demyx de la musique.

« Ouais. Parfois, ça fait du bien. Hey, ça te dit d'essayer ? »

« Moi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Ouais, vas-y ! » dit-il en lui tendant une bombe de peinture.

Il la prit par réflexe, et posa un regard perdu sur celle-ci.

« Je… Je ne sais pas m'en servir », avoua-t-il.

« Pas de problème, je vais te montrer ! Regarde, tu la tiens comme ça, tu appuies là-dessus avec ton index, et tu peins. Mais fais attention à ne pas tout le temps viser le même endroit ou la peinture va s'accumuler et ça va couler. Attends, je te montre. »

En quelques gestes, l'adolescent avait dessiné une araignée sur le mur, en peinture rouge. Roxas le regarda faire attentivement, et sourit. Ça avait l'air amusant.

« Compris ? Cool. Au fait, moi, c'est Miles. Et toi ? »

« Je m'appelle Roxas. »

« Cool, mec. Les bombes sont là, sers-toi, et fais ce que tu veux ! »

Sur ce, il se détourna et se concentra sur ses propres graffitis. Il avait l'air de dessiner une personne toute blanche, avec une drôle de capuche rose. Le blond ne voyait pas de qui il pouvait s'agir, et après quelques instants à le regarder faire, décida de se lancer à son tour.

Une bombe de peinture bleue à la main, il recopia attentivement l'araignée réalisée par Miles pour s'entraîner. Il recula un peu pour comparer, et fronça les sourcils. La sienne était loin d'être aussi jolie.

« Hey, sympa ! C'est pas mal, pour un premier essai ! » commenta l'adolescent.

Roxas sourit, toute confiance retrouvée, et leva le bras avant de s'arrêter. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait peindre ? Quelque chose qu'il aimait, peut-être. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aimait qui était facile à faire ?

Son regard descendit sur sa bombe de peinture bleue, et l'inspiration lui vint. Il aimait les glaces à l'eau de mer, après tout ! La langue sortie, il se concentra pour réaliser une forme ressemblant à son dessert favori, puis la remplit rapidement. Un peu de couleur dégoulina le long du mur, là où il était resté trop longtemps immobile, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger ça. Fouillant dans le sac, il trouva facilement une bombe marron, et fit rapidement le bâtonnet. Il hésita à écrire « Winner » sur celui-ci, mais se rendit compte qu'il n'y arriverait probablement pas, et changea d'avis.

Entraînée sur sa lancée, il attrapa la peinture grise et commença à tracer les divers arrondis et pointes du symbole des Similis. Cela lui posa un défi un peu plus important, mais ça en rendait la chose d'autant plus intéressante. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Miles faisait ça pour se détendre : c'était amusant, de se concentrer sur une réalisation et d'oublier tout le reste, et satisfaisant de voir le résultat et de savoir qu'on en était l'auteur.

Il était si concentré sur son graffiti qu'il sursauta quand l'adolescent reprit la parole derrière lui.

« C'est super cool ! Je connais pas du tout, ceci dit. Ça représente quoi ? »

« C'est une glace à l'eau de mer », répondit Roxas en la pointant du doigt.

Un air vaguement dégoûté traversa le visage de Miles.

« A l'eau de mer ? »

« C'est bon », se défendit le blond. « C'est sucré et salé à la fois. »

« Mouais, ça m'a l'air bizarre. Et l'autre ? »

Roxas effleura son œuvre des doigts.

« C'est notre symbole. Le symbole de mes… amis. »

Il n'était pas censé dire qu'il était un Simili, ni parler de l'Organisation, alors c'était un peu substitut. Il s'en voulait quand même de mentir à Miles, qui avait été gentil avec lui, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il savait ce qui arrivait aux membres qui n'obéissaient pas aux règles.

« C'est cool. » sourit Miles. « On a aussi un symbole, avec certains de mes amis. Mais il est pas aussi classe que le vôtre. »

« Merci », dit Roxas.

L'adolescent lui jeta un regard amusé et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais une musique l'interrompit en résonnant dans la pièce.

« Oh, merde ! » Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche, un téléphone réalisa Roxas, et appuya dessus. « Désolé, oui je sais, je suis en route ! Non non, je serai bientôt là promis, je m'étais juste arrêté pour un truc. Maman, j'arrive je te jure », grogna-t-il. « Je vais descendre dans le métro, ça va te couper, je te laisse, à tout de suite ! »

Il raccrocha et remit son téléphone dans sa poche.

« Désolé, mec, je dois rentrer chez moi. Tu connais les parents. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, non, mais Roxas savait que les gens normaux avaient des parents, et puisqu'il devait se faire passer pour une personne normale, il ne dit rien.

Miles était déjà en train de ranger ses bombes de peinture dans son sac et ne sembla même pas se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas eu de réponse.

« Bon, j'y vais. C'était cool de te rencontrer, Roxas. Peut-être qu'on se reverra ! Je viens souvent par ici. »

Avec un dernier signe de la main, il fila, et le Simili le regarda partir. Il était temps pour lui aussi de rentrer, de toute façon. Axel et Xion devaient l'attendre en haut de l'horloge. Il avait hâte de leur raconter sa journée.


	81. Pen and Paper

Bonjour !  
Tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard. C'était soit je publiais hier soir tard, soit aujourd'hui, et j'avoue avoir eu la flemme hier (et j'étais fatiguée surtout).  
Ce thème a été inspiré et est basé sur une chanson, que je vous recommande donc d'écouter en le lisant : " _Sketchbook Memories_ " de **Lizz Robinett** , qui est une (très bonne) cover du thème de Naminé. Les mots "pen and paper" sont littéralement repris dans la chanson, ce qui m'a donc donné l'idée pour ce thème (oui c'est un peu de la triche j'avoue).  
J'espère que ça vous plaira, et bonne lecture !

* * *

« Un pour tous, tous pour un ! »

Avec un sourire amusé, Naminé replaça le souvenir là où il devait se trouver. Elle avait presque fini de restaurer les souvenirs qui tournaient autour de Donald et Dingo ; Kingdom Hearts savait qu'il y en avait beaucoup. Sora avait vécu de belles aventures avec ses deux compagnons.

Elle enleva la page de son cahier, un nouveau dessin terminé. Elle aimait bien celui-ci. Elle appréciait la plupart de ses dessins basés sur les souvenirs de Sora, de toute façon ; ils semblaient rayonner, comme vibrants de couleurs et d'espoir.

Une page blanche se découvrit, et elle soupira. Elle était fatiguée de fouiller dans les souvenirs de Sora, de voir tout un univers se mettre en place, tout en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le toucher. Elle se demandait, parfois, ce que ça faisait, de se balader de lianes en lianes avec Tarzan ; de caresser la fourrure de Rajah ; de plonger sous l'océan avec Ariel. Elle aurait aimé vivre cette vie, elle aussi. Elle en rêvait, souvent, la nuit.

Peu importe. Elle attrapa un crayon et commença son dessin. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle allait faire, pas encore. Se concentrer pour trouver un souvenir en particulier était comme chercher une certaine pièce de puzzle dans un immense tas ; il était plus simple de laisser le cœur de Sora la guider. Elle travaillait plus vite, ainsi, et c'était le plus important. Pour elle, mais surtout pour DiZ et Riku. DiZ était capable de beaucoup de choses pour que Sora se réveille plus vite et détruise l'Organisation. Riku était plus gentil avec elle, mais Naminé ne se faisait pas d'illusions ; elle savait qu'il ne la tolérait que parce qu'elle était la clé pour réveiller son meilleur ami.

Elle baissa le regard sur sa page et caressa l'arbre-étoile du bout des doigts. Des échos de rires, provocations et défis résonnèrent dans sa tête tandis qu'elle alignait les souvenirs des nombreuses courses de Riku, Sora et Kairi. Elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, et l'humidité de la mer alourdir sa robe.

Elle en était tellement jalouse.

Elle aurait donné beaucoup pour connaître autre chose que les murs blancs du Manoir Oblivion et du Manoir de la Cité du Crépuscule. Parfois, elle allait à sa fenêtre et regardait la vie à l'extérieur : elle voyait les arbres frémir dehors, des lapins se balader joyeusement dans l'herbe et grignoter ce qu'ils trouvaient, un chat dormir au soleil sur un muret. Elle se demandait ce que ça faisait, de sentir le vent passer dans ses cheveux et les brins d'herbe chatouiller ses pieds.

Peut-être que quand tout serait fini, quand Sora aurait récupéré tous ses souvenirs, elle pourrait demander à Riku de l'emmener à la plage de l'Ile du Destin. Elle sentirait l'eau salée mouiller ses pieds, le soleil brûler sa peau et la brise venir la rafraîchir. Et pendant quelques instants, Naminé ferait partie de cet univers qui importait tant à Sora.

Elle lui poserait la question. Avec un peu de chance, Riku parviendrait à la faire sortir de ce manoir pour ses derniers instants, avant que DiZ ne vienne lui annoncer qu'elle n'était plus d'aucune utilité.


	82. Dance

Bonsoir !  
Voilà le thème du jour. Je l'ai fini hier soir celui-là, et je l'aime bien, je le trouve mignon. J'ai essayé de changer, j'écris pas mal sur du KH III / post-KH III direct en ce moment, donc là je suis partie sur quelque chose qui se passe plusieurs années après (peut-être 6-7 ans, dans ces eaux-là). Et c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple, aussi, il était temps que je m'y mette.  
Sinon, j'ai jamais assisté à un mariage (enfin si, une fois, à 5 ans, donc je m'en souviens pas vraiment), alors mes connaissances en mariage sont basées sur les épisodes de "4 mariages pour une lune de miel" que j'ai vu par-ci par-là. Jugez pas, s'il-vous-plaît.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Un fracas d'applaudissements retentit dans l'église tandis que Riku se penchait pour embrasser Kairi. Un énorme sourire étirant ses lèvres au point qu'il en ait mal aux joues, Sora s'assura d'applaudir le plus fort possible, quitte à s'en meurtrir les mains. Il était si heureux pour eux !

Et dire que ce mariage aurait pu ne jamais arriver à cause de cet idiot de Riku. Tout ça parce qu'il était persuadé que Sora et Kairi étaient âmes sœurs et qu'il ne voulait pas s'interposer entre les deux. Peut-être que Sora avait été amoureux de Kairi, au début, mais au fil des années et des aventures, ses sentiments avaient changé. Il adorait Kairi, c'était sûr, mais en tant que meilleure amie. Il avait fallu qu'il le répète maintes fois à Riku pour que celui-ci accepte la vérité, et même après ça, c'était Kairi qui avait dû faire le premier pas. Il le taquinait souvent avec ça.

Et maintenant, ils étaient tous deux éblouissants, Kairi dans son éclatante robe de mariée et Riku dans un magnifique costard. Ils n'avaient d'yeux l'un que pour l'autre, et il sentit son cœur de gonfler de joie en voyant leurs sourires amoureux.

« Je suis tellement contente pour eux », murmura Naminé à ses côtés, et il acquiesça en souriant.

Après ça, il fut temps d'aller à la plage. Après un peu d'hésitation, et malgré les complications que cela entraînait, Kairi et Riku avaient décidé d'abandonner l'idée classique d'une salle des fêtes pour finir la soirée. D'un commun accord, c'était leur île, l'île de leur enfance sur laquelle ils s'étaient rencontrés et avaient passé tant de moments ensemble qu'ils avaient choisi. Ça avait été compliqué, d'amener les décorations, les tables et surtout la nourriture en bateau jusque sur l'île, mais ça en avait valu le coup.

Les invités montèrent dans les différentes barques, prêts à continuer la fête. Ils étaient en comité assez restreint ; la famille de Kairi se limitait à son père et ses deux tantes. Mais tous les Porteurs de Keyblade avaient été invités, de même qu'Isa, Pence, Hayner, Olette, Mickey, Dingo, Donald, Yen Sid et le Comité de Restauration du Jardin Radieux. Même Cloud et Léon avaient fait l'effort de venir bien habillés et de sourire lors du mariage.

« Alors, content ? » demanda justement Cloud, arrivant à sa gauche et le sortant de ses pensées.

Sora acquiesça vigoureusement.

« Tellement ! Regarde-les ! »

Le couple dansait sur la piste de danse provisoire installée pour la soirée, les yeux dans les yeux. La première danse s'était terminée il y a plusieurs minutes de cela, mais ni Riku ni Kairi n'avait fait le moindre geste pour signifier qu'ils allaient se lâcher.

« Hm. »

« Ils sont mignons ! » s'exclama Aerith à côté d'eux.

« C'est vrai », confirma Aqua avec un sourire attendri. Puis elle se tourna vers la brune, lui tendant la main. « Tu veux les rejoindre sur la piste de danse ? »

Un air surpris se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme, vite remplacé par un sourire espiègle.

« Allons-y ! »

Bras dessus dessous, elles partirent danser à leur tour, sous le regard amusé de Terra qui les regarda passer. Cloud en profita pour s'éclipser, et Sora haussa les épaules, peu surpris par son départ. Le SOLDAT n'était pas vraiment la plus sociable des personnes.

« Hey, Sora. »

Il sursauta brusquement et se tourna vers Kairi, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

« Tu as déjà fini de danser ? J'ai cru que Riku et toi alliez continuer jusqu'à ce que vous ayez les pieds en sang », la taquina-t-il.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire innocent qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Oh, j'ai fini de danser avec Riku, pour l'instant. Mais avec toi, je vais seulement commencer. »

La rousse lui empoigna la main et le traîna vers la piste de danse.

« Quoi ? Kairi ! »

« Tu n'as quand même pas cru que tu allais y échapper ? »

Il l'avait espéré, si, quand il avait vu à quel moment Kairi et Riku étaient ravis de danser ensemble. Son meilleur ami lui jeta un regard plein de pitié quand ils passèrent à son niveau mais ne fit pas le moindre geste pour l'aider. Dire que Sora avait passé tant de temps à préparer leur mariage, et que c'était comme ça qu'il était remercié !

Ils se mirent en position, et Sora commença doucement leur danse. Il avait pris des cours, quand il avait su que ses meilleurs amis allaient se marier, alors il n'était pas spécialement un mauvais danseur ; il n'aimait juste pas vraiment ça.

Kairi roula des yeux.

« C'est bon Sora, je vais pas mourir si tu me marches sur les pieds une fois ou deux. Pas besoin d'être autant concentré sur les pas. »

Il lui fit un sourire penaud, mais se promit de tout de même tout faire pour ne pas lui écraser les pieds. Hors de question que le mariage de Kairi ne soit pas absolument parfait.

« Je suis ravi pour toi, tu sais. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire tendre.

« Je sais. Je ne peux pas assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. »

« Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, c'est normal. »

« On a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir comme meilleur ami, alors. Sans toi, ce mariage n'aurait pas été la moitié de ce qu'il est. »

« Vous méritez le meilleur », sourit-il.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle gentiment.

Ils firent quelques pas en silence, puis il reprit la parole.

« Vous êtes décidés, sinon, pour votre lune de miel ? »

« Toujours pas », grogna-t-elle, exaspérée. « Je pense que ça va attendre un peu. »

Malgré les mois de préparation pour le mariage, Riku et Kairi n'avaient pas réussi à s'entendre sur la destination pour leur lune de miel.

« Vous êtes irrécupérables », s'amusa-t-il. « Heureusement qu'on est là. »

Kairi lui jeta un regard confus.

« Comment ça ? »

« J'en ai parlé avec les autres », expliqua-t-il. « Peter Pan a accepté de vous ouvrir le Pays Imaginaire, malgré que vous soyez des adultes. Tu verras, c'est magnifique, comme endroit. Après, vous partez quelques jours au château de la Bête. Ils vont vous laisser une aile rien que pour vous, et vous serez traités comme des rois. Et vous pourrez aller vous balader pendant la journée ; d'après Belle, le château n'est pas très loin de Paris, qui serait la ville la plus romantique de leur monde. Et enfin, vous finissez sur un séjour à Corona. Raiponce vous a réservé une chambre dans un joli hôtel ; en plus, vous tomberez en plein pendant le festival des lumières, vous pourrez en profiter. Votre lune de miel devrait durer quasiment deux semaines, en tout. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

La rousse resta bouche-bée quelques secondes, puis elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Merci, Sora, c'est parfait ! »

« De rien. Mais en vrai, on a tous travaillés dessus. »

« J'irai remercier les autres après. » Ils reprirent leur danse, et les larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Sora sentit ses propres yeux s'humidifier en sympathie. « Merci, merci. »

« Tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer le jour de ton mariage », dit-il, la voix tremblante.

« C'est pas moi qui pleure, c'est toi ! » dit-elle, un écho de toutes les fois où elle l'avait accusé de la même chose pour cacher ses larmes, et ils rirent ensemble.

Il aperçut le regard de Riku posé sur eux, et sourit.

« Je crois que Riku aimerait bien prendre ma place. » s'amusa-t-il.

« J'ai hâte de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il va adorer. »

D'un même geste, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et sortirent de la piste pour ne pas gêner les autres couples.

Kairi l'enlaça à nouveau.

« Encore merci, Sora. Merci d'être le meilleur ami dont tout le monde rêverait. »

Il lui rendit son étreinte, une boule dans la gorge.

« Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous deux. Merci d'être les meilleurs amis au monde. »

Ils se lâchèrent de concert, et avec un dernier échange de sourire, il regarda Kairi rejoindre son mari.


	83. Underwater

Bonsoir !  
Désolée pour le manque de chapitre samedi dernier. J'ai un peu perdu le fil des jours, et quand je me suis rendue compte que j'avais loupé le jour de publication, il était déjà lundi, du coup j'ai décidé de poster deux chapitres aujourd'hui.  
Ce thème-ci est court, mais j'avoue avoir clairement manqué d'inspiration. Underwater, ça me faisait penser à Atlantica (logique) mais bof, alors j'ai décidé de partir sur Pirates des Caraïbes. J'espère que ça vous ira quand même.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Je vous attends ici », lança-t-il.

Trop tard, toutefois ; Sora, Donald et Dingo s'étaient enfoncés sous l'eau, hors d'atteinte.

Jack fronça les sourcils. Sora était un brave garçon, naïf et trop confiant, mais brave. Toutefois, il y avait des choses peu normales, chez lui. Son étrange arme, cette Keyblade qui n'avait pour Maître que Sora et ne répondait qu'à ses ordres. Il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, et pourtant, il avait beaucoup voyagé. Et c'était sans compter sur la magie qu'il utilisait, pour attaquer, protéger et soigner. Et son étrange aptitude qui lui permettait de respirer sous l'eau.

Sora n'était pas normal, et c'était là tout le problème. Jack avait rencontré des créatures étranges, comme le Kraken ou Tia Dalma, des êtres qui n'étaient censés exister que dans la mythologie. Il avait même perdu, puis regagné, la vie. Il avait l'habitude de la sorcellerie, et avait appris qu'elle n'était pas toujours une mauvaise chose.

Mais son avis était loin d'être partagé dans le monde de la piraterie.

Les pirates aimaient piller, tuer, violer, boire, mais ils n'aimaient pas ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas expliquer ou combattre. Et la magie était une des choses les plus mal vues parmi eux. Un simple sort lancé par Sora, fut-il inoffensif, et ils se jetteraient sur lui pour le massacrer sans la moindre seconde de réflexion.

Et il ne pouvait pas vraiment permettre qu'une telle chose arrive au jeune garçon, pas vrai ? Sora l'avait sorti de nombreux mauvais pas. Il était temps qu'il repaie ses dettes. Et puis, quand bien même Jack se savait froid et calculateur, même lui n'était pas capable d'envoyer un enfant à la mort pour ses propres intérêts.

C'était dommage, la puissance de l'adolescent aurait été incroyablement utile lors du combat contre Davy Jones. Mais bon, il serait bien plus en sécurité à Port Royal, loin des pirates.


	84. Ghost

Bonsoir !  
Ce thème-là est siii vieux ! C'est un des tous premiers que j'ai écrit, il y a un an et demi, quelque chose comme ça. Avant 0.2 et KH III, donc forcément ça ne suit pas ces jeux-là. Même si en vrai, ça va pas non plus contre le canon, si on part du principe que ça se passe entre KH II et DDD. Enfin bref, ce thème m'a permis d'explorer un petit headcanon que j'avais sur Sora, suite à ses visites à la ville d'Halloween.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

« Hey, Sora, Kairi veut aller au cinéma pour voir le dernier film d'horreur, tu sais celui avec les fantômes, ça te tente ? »

Ce dernier se tourna vers Riku, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Carrément ! On y va quand ? »

Leur amie lui adressa un sourire, ravie de pouvoir passer du temps avec les deux personnes les plus chères à ses yeux. Après les événements de ces dernières années, il était temps qu'ils puissent renouer les liens, vivre une vie d'adolescent normal, et être insouciant à nouveau ; elle veillait à ce que les deux garçons oublient un peu le poids qu'ils avaient sur leurs épaules. En vérité, aller voir ledit film d'horreur ne la tentait pas plus que ça, parce qu'elle savait que sous ses airs de dur, Riku n'aimait pas tout ce qui touchait au gore, et qu'elle et Sora allaient probablement avoir du mal à dormir pendant quelques nuits après le visionnage. Mais si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour décoincer un peu ses amis, elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Surtout si au passage, elle pouvait réussir à pousser le brun dans ses bras de son meilleur ami, et inversement. Il était largement temps qu'ils arrêtent de se tourner autour.

« Marché conclu ! Demain à 18h30, ça vous va ? Et on s'attend devant 30 minutes avant.»

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête de concert, et Kairi sourit. La phase 1 de son plan était déclenchée, et elle avait hâte d'en voir les résultats. Ses amis méritaient bien un peu de bonheur.

« Bon, je rentre, papa voulait que je l'aide à faire le repas. A demain, alors ! »

Et, avec un dernier sourire et une étreinte pour chacun (ils s'en étaient plaints, au début, mais quand elle avait expliqué que c'était parce qu'elle avait peur, à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient de son champ de vision, de les voir disparaître à nouveau pendant des mois, ils n'avaient plus rien dit), elle partit en direction de chez elle. Il allait falloir qu'elle réfléchisse à tout ça et peaufine un peu son plan, histoire qu'il n'y ait aucun raté. Hors de question que cette séance de cinéma ne parvienne pas à les rapprocher !

••

Kairi jeta un regard à sa montre. 18h17. A côté d'elle, Riku poussa un soupir. Évidemment, ils pouvaient compter sur Sora pour être en retard. Ils avaient déjà acheté les places depuis 10 min (Riku ayant payé pour celle de Sora lorsqu'elle lui avait dit avec un visage innocent qu'elle n'avait pas assez pour en prendre une deuxième ; ainsi, non seulement elle économisait des munnies, mais en plus, l'adolescent passait pour une personne attentionnée et généreuse, ça ne pourrait que lui donner des points auprès du brun), et attendaient impatiemment à l'intérieur du hall que leur ami daigne les rejoindre. Soupirant à son tour, elle s'apprêtait à regarder à nouveau l'heure, quand une main lui tapa l'épaule.

« Le voilà. »

Suivant le regard de Riku, elle vit effectivement une touffe de cheveux ébouriffés et des vêtements criards se diriger vers eux en courant. Sora s'arrêta devant eux dans un magnifique dérapage, le visage aussi rouge que son short, et, essoufflé, tenta tant bien que mal d'expliquer la cause de son retard, quelque chose en rapport avec Selphie, Wakka et Tidus. La rousse l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira sans ménagement vers les salles de cinéma.

« Tu nous raconteras tout ça plus tard, si on se dépêche pas, toutes les bonnes places seront prises. »

Le brun la suivit docilement, sentant probablement son agacement, le plus vieux à ses côtés lui jetant un regard mi-amusé mi-affectueux. Sérieusement, soupira-t-elle intérieurement, comment faisaient-ils pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'ils avaient des cœurs dans les yeux à chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient ? Elle sortit de ses pensées le temps de tendre les tickets du film au contrôleur, en profitant pour glisser à Sora que Riku lui avait payé sa place (elle ne pouvait pas être la seule à remarquer la légère rougeur sur les joues du plus grand face au grand sourire reconnaissant de leur ami, si ?). Ils décidèrent de ne pas acheter de pop-corn, parce que Sora et elle risquaient de le renverser à cause d'un sursaut, tandis que Riku préférait ne rien manger à cause de son aversion pour le sang et autres organes, et partirent directement dans la salle. C'était là que le plan de Kairi se mettait en marche. Elle ne devait surtout pas se mettre entre eux deux, évidemment, mais pas non plus à côté de Sora ; il y avait des chances qu'il se penche plutôt vers elle en recherche de réconfort, sachant qu'elle serait aussi effrayée que lui. Non, elle devait aller s'asseoir d'abord, puis Riku, puis Sora. Elle fila alors dans une rangée, puis, avec son plus beau sourire innocent, demanda à ce que le plus âgé s'asseoit à côté d'elle, parce que « Sora sursaute tout le temps et c'est impossible de se concentrer sur le film ». Les deux garçons acceptèrent son excuse comme étant la vérité, et elle dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir un sourire victorieux. C'était presque trop simple.

Les bande-annonces et autres publicités se lancèrent, puis ce fut au tour du film, et elle s'installa confortablement dans son siège. Allez, Kairi, s'encouragea-t-elle, pas touche à Riku, laisse-le se concentrer uniquement sur Sora, tu es une grande fille, tu peux supporter un petit film d'horreur. Elle sentit Naminé s'éveiller, réagissant probablement à son appréhension, et lui envoyer des ondes de courage depuis le fond de son cœur. La rousse se redressa, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se sentait toujours plus forte lorsque sa Simili manifestait sa présence, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas seule et ne le serait plus jamais. Elle se concentra sur le film, sa bravoure renouvelée. Ça allait bien se passer.

La fin du film trouva Kairi recroquevillée dans son siège, les ongles enfoncés dans les accoudoirs, pétrifiée par le jumpscare final. A l'intérieur d'elle, elle sentait la blonde secouée aussi, bien que moins qu'elle. Elle s'attendait vraiment à quelque chose de bien moins terrifiant ! Selphie lui avait vendu le film comme étant assez moyen. La rousse avait clairement sous-estimé les nerfs d'acier de son amie. Son seul réconfort avait été de voir Riku se décomposer au fur et à mesure que le sang et les tripes se faisaient de plus en plus présents, à tel point qu'elle avait craint un moment qu'il ne puisse contrôler son estomac. Il semblait s'être plus ou moins repris maintenant que les crédits défilaient, et seule la teinte légèrement verdâtre de son visage et ses mains légèrement tremblantes trahissaient son mal-être. Quant à Sora, elle ne parvenait pas à le voir de là où elle était, mais elle supposait qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle.

Les gens se levèrent, et une fois qu'elle fut sûre que ses jambes la tiendraient, elle les imita et sortit à la suite de ses amis. Elle les retrouva dehors, Riku avalant de grandes gorgées d'air pour calmer son estomac, et elle lui jeta un regard compatissant. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'il s'en était remis, elle se tourna vers Sora, et fut surprise de le voir un sourire aux lèvres, l'air peu dérangé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Est-ce que tu t'es endormi pendant le film ? »

Ça semblait peu probable, étant donné les hurlements des personnages et parfois des spectateurs, mais elle ne trouvait pas d'autres explications pour son humeur joyeuse.

« Quoi ? Non ! » Il lui jeta un regard étrange. « J'ai tout vu ! Il était sympa, d'ailleurs. »

Son sourire était revenu aussi rapidement qu'il avait disparu, et elle échangea un regard avec Riku. Depuis quand est-ce que Sora regardait des films d'horreur de façon aussi tranquille ? Et surtout, depuis quand est-ce qu'ils les trouvaient « sympa » ? Le plus grand regarda leur ami, intrigué.

« Vraiment ? »

« Mais, tu n'as pas eu peur ? » Compléta-t-elle.

« Non. Franchement, il n'était pas si effrayant que ça, et puis tu sais que si tu éventres quelqu'un, les tripes ne tombent pas vraiment comme ça ? Jack nous a expliqué, une fois. »

Kairi était perdue, et un peu effrayée pour son ami, aussi. Elle savait que Sora était une personne adorable, très (trop) gentille et ouverte d'esprit, mais s'il se faisait des amis qui lui expliquait comment se passait une éventration, il allait très sérieusement falloir qu'ils aient une petite conversation sur les gens qu'il fallait fréquenter et ceux qu'il fallait éviter.

« Jack ? »

« Ouais, Jack Skellington, c'est lui qui organise Halloween, la fête, à Halloween, le monde. »

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas, et à en voir sa tête, Riku non plus. Sora rit.

« Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! En fait, à Halloween, tous les habitants ont pour but de se faire peur les uns aux autres, et chaque année, ils préparent la fête d'Halloween. Je vous emmènerai là-bas un jour, vous verrez, ça c'est vraiment effrayant ! Ils mettent des squelettes pendus partout, mais les squelettes bougent encore, et les sorcières hurlent dans le ciel, les fantômes s'amusent à te traverser, et il y a des monstres affreux qui se cachent partout dans les coins sombres de la ville, c'est juste terrifiant ! »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, commençant à réaliser le problème. Le brun avait expérimenté l'horreur réalisée par des maîtres dans l'art, et à côté, le film ne devait pas tenir la comparaison. Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose...

« Aww, notre petit Sora est devenu grand ! » s'amusa-t-elle en tapotant sa tête.

Celui-ci commença à protester et à essayer de dégager sa main, et Riku vint à sa rescousse.

« Tu peux te moquer, Kairi, mais c'est toi que j'ai vu en train de trembler dans ton siège. »

« Hey ! »

Les deux garçons rirent, et après avoir prétendu être vexée pendant quelques secondes, elle les rejoignit dans leur hilarité. Ça faisait vraiment du bien de pouvoir à nouveau se taquiner les uns les autres, de pouvoir s'amuser tous les trois, comme avant. C'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, au fond, songea-t-elle en les regardant se moquer l'un de l'autre à renfort de coups d'épaules. Elle était prête à tout laisser derrière elle, les Iles du Destin, sa vie normale, son confort, même ses parents, si ça voulait dire ne plus jamais être séparée de Sora et Riku.

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup en réalisant quelque chose. Si le brun n'avait pas eu peur, il n'avait pas eu de raison de se jeter dans les bras du plus grand, et alors... Elle gémit en réalisant. Son plan n'avait pas fonctionné, et elle s'était imposé une séance de film d'horreur et des nombreuses nuits d'insomnie cachée sous sa couette pour rien !


End file.
